Merodeadores a través de la historia
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Un heredero exiliado. Un arrogante demasiado fiel. Un débil buscando ayuda. Un inocente que carga una mentira. Esta es la historia de los Merodeadores desde 1971 hasta la trágica noche de 1981. Porque algo más que amigos, ellos fueron hermanos / TERMINADO / Disponible también en Wattpad / GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.
1. La llegada

**** MERODEADORES A TRAVÉS DE LA HISTORIA ****

 **Por: JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _son completa propiedad de_ _ **J.K Rowling**_ _, no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, esto es solo por entretener._

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ _"—_

* * *

= **1.- La llegada** =

—" _ **Todos los grandes hechos y todos los grandes pensamientos tienen un comienzo ridículo. (Albert Camus)"—**_

Respiró. Estaba listo, ya no quería perder más tiempo. Ahora o nunca, de tardarse más, ella se acercaría, estaría junto a él y empezaría el sermón… 3… 2… 1… Sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó fuerte la manija del carrito y empujó, no se detuvo a dudar ni tampoco tuvo tiempo a cerrar los ojos, era ahora o nunca. Y lo logró.

De un momento a otro, la aburrida y fea estación King Cross —al menos del lado muggle, por el que había llegado— había quedado atrás. En su lugar, el ambiente estaba completamente tapizado de humo blanco, ya que en las vías, el imponente expreso de Hogwarts, despedía el humo que servía de ambientación. Desde donde estaba, nadie vio nada extraño en aquel pequeño niño, tan solo, se trataba de un jovencito, alto, delgado, de piel blanca, tersa, de ojos grises plata refulgentes y llamativos y poseedor de una mata de pelo negro azabache, larga hasta los hombros. Su porte, creído y varonil robaba más de un suspiro, pero eso a él le era normal. Nadie veía nada extraño en aquel pequeño niño de escasos once años, porque a decir verdad, no tenía nada de extraño.

— _Muévete, tonto, o llegará—_ se reprendió a sí mismo, mientras volvía a la enmienda y empujaba el carrito frente a él. Por suerte, había decidido no llevar lechuza, su baúl bien podría aventarlo dentro del tren. Con cada paso que daba, procuraba no voltear atrás por si ella se acercaba y estaba a tan solo un metro de la puerta de entrada que había elegido, cuando una mano delgada, fría y dura, se posó en su hombro y lo detuvo.

—Se puede saber… ¿a dónde vas jovencito? No puedes irte sin haber dicho " _hasta pronto_ "— le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Y no le quedo de otra más que detenerse y respirar… Quizás si hacía caso, podría marcharse en ese preciso momento. Se dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba… _su madre._

Desde lo alto de su altura adquirida a tacones, Walburga Black, madre del pequeño Sirius O. Black, en compañía de su hijo menor abrazado a su cintura, miraba a su primogénito con el ceño fruncido mientras el menor de los Black, Regulus, miraba a su hermano.

—Nos veremos en el verano…— comenzó a despedirse Sirius tratando de sonar nostálgico.

—De eso nada. En Navidad estarás de vuelta y toda la familia se reunirá, para celebrar que has entrado en la casa de Slytherin— le dijo su madre con una fina pero fría sonrisa. Sirius ahogó un suspiro largo y las ganas de responder cómo siempre hacía: " _¡Ja! Primero casado que en Slytherin_ "

—Bien, entonces nos veremos en Navidad— espetó. Walburga pareció contenta y Sirius comprendió que esa era su oportunidad de seguir. Con una pequeña sonrisa terminó su despedida— Pórtate mal, Reg— le dijo a su hermano y acto seguido dio media vuelta y volvió a guiar el carrito, pero ya sin tanta prisa. Llegó a la puerta de entrada del tren y subió su baúl. Sin voltearse a lanzar un último gesto de despedida a su madre y a su hermano, comenzó la búsqueda de un compartimento. Para todos los alumnos de primer ingreso, resultaba necesario despedirse hasta el cansancio de sus padres, para Sirius Black, resultaba necesario abandonar lo más rápido que pudiera la compañía de su familia. Dio con un compartimiento donde solo había una joven, una pequeña de su edad, pegada a la ventana, de cabellos rojos y mirar distraído.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó educadamente. Sirius Black, jamás habría sido grosero con una chica.

—Adelante— susurró ella sin muchos ánimos. Miraba por la ventana, sepa Merlín que cosas, Sirius acomodó el baúl y tomó asiento al lado de la chica. El tren estaba a nada de partir, fuera, muy pocos chicos seguían despidiéndose de sus padres y abordando e tren, justamente, frente aquella ventana, un chico alto, quizás de su edad y de su complexión, de cabellos azabaches revueltos y cortos y portador de unas gafas que le parecieron un tanto graciosas, se despedía de sus padres. No era capaz de escuchar pero la escena que se estaba desarrollado llamó su atención:

—Ya mamá, tengo que irme— dijo el pequeño James Potter a su madre. Dorea y Charlus, frente a su pequeño, se estaban comenzando a mostrar alfo reticentes a dejarle partir, sobre todo, su adorada madre. La pobre estaba al borde del llanto de felicidad bañado en nostalgia, toda una vida con su pequeño hijo y tendría que separarse de él, al menos hasta las Navidades.

—James tiene razón, cielo, debemos dejarlo. El tren esta por partir— habló Charlus Potter. Su esposa aún taciturna, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, besó su mejilla y esperó a que su marido le revolviera el cabello, para dejarlo marchar.

—Pórtate bien, cariño. No quiero cartas de los profesores— le dijo antes de que James, subiera con todo y baúl al tren, guiñándole un ojo y mostrando su pícara sonrisa. Un claro gesto que significaba: _"No prometo nada"._

Sirius rió para sí, aquello debía sentirse realmente bien. Que los padres de uno lo trataran de retener en el andén 9 y ¾ o que besaran y revolvieran el cabello de uno, antes de despedirse. Por un momento, imaginó divertido cómo sería Walburga si se pusiera como aquella señora, la imagen además de patética, asqueaba. — _No, ella no está para esos cuentos…_ — se mofó Sirius en su pequeña mente.

A su lado, cierta pelirroja que no había tenido un buen ascenso al tren se revolvió inquieta. Ella también había visto al pequeño de gafas despedirse de sus padres, una cálida despedida, algo así como que no solo su madre y su padre la abrazaran y besaran, sino también Tuney. — _Pero ella me odia…_ — pensó con amargura y hundió más la cara en el cristal de la ventana. Pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella, entró el mismo joven de gafas, con una radiante sonrisa. Sirius advirtió entonces, que sus ojos eran avellana y que sus gafas eran redondas y algo chistosas porque de seguro debían tener bastante aumento.

—Lo siento, el tren está lleno y…— comenzó a decir el chico…

—Siéntate, hay mucho espacio— le respondió Sirius más amable de lo que hubiera esperado, señalando el asiento de enfrente. James, sonrió y acomodó el baúl, momentos antes de tomar asiento. Miró por una par de minutos a su acompañante de enfrente, el chico era apuesto y tenía algo en los ojos, que James nunca había visto en alguien que no fuera él: _bromas, malicia, bromas, diversión…_ A su lado, una pequeña y menuda chica pelirroja parecía querer ver hasta el último detalle en las vías del tren, porque mantenía bien pegada la cara al cristal y solo por un momento, uno muy breve, se volvió a mirarlo a él. Sin evitarlo, el joven Potter sonrió y para su sorpresa la chica le correspondió antes de volver su vista al paisaje, entonces decidió a hablar, Londres iba quedando poco a poco detrás y el viaje hasta el castillo de Hogwarts sería de verdad aburrido si no hacían algo, al menos charlar:

—Y… ¿cómo te llamas?— le preguntó a Sirius— Yo soy James, James Potter— aseguró sonriente y extendiendo una mano. Sirius, sonrió y descubrió que aquel chico, emanaba una vibra que profetizaba risas, diversión extrema, risas, bromas y mucho más…

—Sirius Black— le dijo

—Me gusta tu nombre. ¿Eres de primer año?— le preguntó James, mientras se decidía a acomodarse a sus anchas en el asiento que ocupaba, Sirius le imitó, aunque no tanto como hubiera deseado, ya que su asiento iba ocupado por cierta pelirroja.

—Así es… Supongo que tú también, porque te ves enano para ser de otros grados— se mofó, si aquel chico resultaba ser lo que esperaba, seguro respondería a la broma.

—Enano pero no feo— aseguró James guiñando un ojo— Y sí, este es mi primer viaje—

—Y ¿estás emocionado? A mí me han contado que Hogwarts es realmente genial— espetó Sirius con alegría y emoción, lejos de la compañía de su familia, era capaz de expresarse a sus anchas y cómo el quisiera. James pareció notarlo e invadido por la misma alegría, comenzó a charlar pronto con aquel joven que acababa de conocer. La pelirroja de al lado, escuchaba atenta pero disimuladamente cada cosa que decían los chicos del al lado, estaba abatida, de hecho, en el trayecto varias lágrimas silenciosas se le habían escapado y ella con gran habilidad las había limpiado para que sus acompañantes no lo notaran.

Lily Evans, era como ellos, una nueva estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero a diferencia de ellos, que por como hablaban seguro eran hijos de magos y brujas, Lily era hija de _muggles_ , personas sin magia. En su vida había escuchado de aquello, hacía algunos años, incluso lo creería imposible… de no ser… por todo lo que era capaz de hacer, de no ser porque lo había conocido y él, le había abierto la puerta al mundo de la magia. Un lugar lleno de todo lo que ella pudiera imaginar, una experiencia que estaba deseosa de vivir… _hasta que su hermana la odió._ Hasta que Petunia descubrió que ella no era bruja y decidió ensañarse con su hermana. Lily ahogó un grito y pegó la cara al cristal, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

James estaba demasiado absorto en su conversación con Sirius como para notar que Lily había estado llorando, pero no así, cómo para pasar desapercibidos esos momentos en que ella se pegaba al cristal mucho más de lo que podía. Estaba por abrir la boca y decir: " _Hey, hola. ¿Estás bien?_ " o mejor aún: "" _Me gusta tu cabello_ " cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella, entró un joven alto y flacucho, de piel cetrina y cabellos grasientos, demasiado descortés para saludar y demasiado feo para prestarle atención. El chico, tomó asiento al lado de James, frente a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró pero rápidamente se volvió al cristal.

—No quiero hablar contigo— le dijo

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó el pelinegro. James decidió dejar de oírlos y preguntó a Sirius si gustaban las ranas de chocolate, enfrascándose entonces en una charla sobre los cromos de las golosinas.

—Tuney me odia… Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Pues que es mi hermana!— reclamó la chica como respuesta al comentario indiferente.

—Solo es una…— el chico pareció pensarlo y se detuvo. Lily se enjugó un par de lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos. El chico decidió cambiar el tema— ¡Pero si nos vamos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!— James entonces, descubrió que aquella chica, volvía el rostro, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y débil, pero visiblemente, esbozaba una sonrisa, eso, bastó para que volviera a la charla de los cromos.

—Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin— comentó entonces el pelinegro y captó la atención completa de los dos chicos a su lado. Los cromos pasaron a ser tema olvidado.

—¿En Slytherin?— preguntó James con una mueca en la cara. ¡Cómo odiaba esa casa! Había crecido lo suficiente como para entender la clase de magos que salía de esa "especial" casa. Hogwarts, estaba conformado por cuatro casas que servían de hogares para los alumnos… una de ellas, era Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, los traidores y los ambiciosos, el hogar de todo aquel que aspiraba a ser un mago oscuro— ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?— le preguntó a Sirius que lo miraba un tanto fascinado por cómo aborrecía aquella casa. De repente, su semblante cambió, su sonrisa tan alegre, se borró:

—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin— se sinceró con pesadez. James abrió la boca, sin dar crédito.

—¡Caramba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por buena persona!— y entonces Sirius volvió a su sonrisa socarrona y sus muecas burlescas.

—A lo mejor rompo la tradición. ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?— preguntó con curiosidad. James no lo pensó.

—¡A Gryffindor, " _donde habitan los valientes_ "! ¡Cómo mí padre!— sus manos imitaron el blandir una espada y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Entonces el chico de la piel cetrina, hizo un ruidito despectivo y James se volvió hacia él— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No que va— respondió el chico con una mueca desdeñosa— Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…— Sirius entonces, salió a la carga, aquel chico le había hartado.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?— preguntó. James soltó una carcajada, Lily se enderezó abochornada y miró a Sirius y luego a James con antipatía.

—Vámonos Severus, buscaremos otro compartimiento— dijo entonces. James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron:

—¡Ooooooh!— los chicos imitaron la voz altiva de la pelirroja y James trató de ponerle la zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.

—Hasta luego, Quejicus…— se mofó Snape antes de que la puerta se cerrara, robando otra gran carcajada de James.

—Esa es buena… ¡Quejicus!— estaba retorciéndose de la risa, cuando una vez más la puerta se abrió, aunque en esa ocasión, el recién llegado era un chico delgado, alto, de aspecto enfermo y cabellos castaños, sus ojos dorados, brillaban cómo nunca.

—Lamento molestar, el compartimiento donde estaba acaba de llenarse, puedo…— comenzó a decir.

—Anda ya… ¡hay espacio para todos! Entrad— pidió Sirius con una sonrisa, el chico tomó asiento donde antes había estado la pelirroja y miró a sus acompañantes

—Son… ¿de primer año?—

—Así es. Soy Sirius Black y el feo este, es James Potter— presento el oji gris, el chico sonrió antes de presentarse.

—Me llamo Remus Lupín, un placer—

—Y dinos Remus… ¿a qué casa quieres ir, si te dejan elegir? ¡Anda que tu respuesta depende de ver si estás con nosotros o con los Quejicus!— le dijo James en una sonrisa, Sirius le acompaño como buen cómplice. Remus no comprendió pero respondió:

—Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor o quizás en Ravenclaw— eso bastó, James y Sirius rápidamente congeniaron con él y amablemente le explicaron a qué se referían con "Quejicus", Remus rió ante la anécdota y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el recién apodado.

Remus Lupín, resultó ser un chico bastante agradable. Para Sirius y James, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el chico parecía callado, tímido y muy inteligente, por lo que James llegó a pensar que quizás si podría ser seleccionado cómo Ravenclaw. Remus, advirtió también que sus compañeros, resultaban agradablemente extravagantes, pues poseían un humor sin límites y un par de risas escandalosas. Sirius, no logró explicarse porque Remus se miraba enfermo, si actuaba como un chico completamente sano, pero tampoco le tomó demasiada importancia, cuando la señora que vendía dulces y caramelos pasó para saciar sus estómagos, los tres se abalanzaron en la compra y degustaron ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores y Sirius, tuvo el placer de engatusar a Remus, quién era mitad mago por su padre y mitad muggle por su madre, para que tomara una grajea con sabor a jabón, ya que anterior a esa vez, Remus nunca las habías comido, sus golosinas cotidianas se limitaban al exquisito chocolate.

Y el viaje continuó… hasta que fue momento de ponerse las túnicas, tres túnicas negras, largas y nuevas, vistieron entonces a los chicos dándoles una nueva apariencia. Con sus ropas nuevas, Remus no se miraba tan enfermo, aunque tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro, James solo necesitaba un buen peine para pasar por perfecto, pero Sirius llegó a comentarle que su cabello ni con una aplanadora muggle se aplacaría, que era mejor que comenzara a gustarle y tomarle cariño. En cuanto a él mismo, el mayor de los Black, se miraba pulcramente maleado, su rostro pillo delataba su pose de galán y mataba el carisma de niño tierno. Cuando el tren se detuvo y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar, los de primer año fueron asistidos por un gigante bastante agradable, que actuaba como guardabosques del castillo, Rubeus Hagrid.

Apenas tuvo frente a él a esos tres chiquillos que eran los únicos que actuaban cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida, Hagrid sospechó que la sub directora del colegio, una bruja estricta y amante de la disciplina y el orden, Minerva McGonagall, tendría nuevos problemas. Quién sabe por qué, el guarda bosques tuvo la impresión de que aquella generación… traería muchas cosas al castillo de Hogwarts.

—Bien, bien… ¿ya están todos?— preguntó Hagrid— Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardabosques. Y mi trabajo de esta noche, consiste en llevarlos sanos y salvos al castillo. Así pues, abordaremos todos estas barcas y cruzaremos el río, hasta el muelle del castillo— explicó el hombre, guiando a todos al lago donde abordarían sus pequeñas barcas.

James, Remus y Sirius, quiénes ya se habían hecho a la idea de que no deseaban separarse, subieron los tres en una de las barcas y esperaron a que un cuarto chico subiera, pues debían ir en grupos de 4. Justamente, fue un chico bajito y rechoncho, de ojos pequeños y cara rechoncha, el que subió con ellos sin decir ni una palabra. Apenas estuvieron todos, el viaje comenzó…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al muelle y Hagrid los ayudó a todos a bajar de los barquillos, luego y asegurándose de que ningún alumno se quedaba por ahí, guió al grupo castillo dentro. La multitud enfilaba detrás del hombre enorme y detrás de Remus, James y Sirius, los tres se habían vuelto a quedar absortos en su propia conversación. James aseguraba que en el lago, había un calamar gigante, Sirius que las cocinas eran atendidas por elfos domésticos, Remus, solo sabía que el techo de Hogwarts estaba encantado. Y así entre charla y charla, Hagrid los dejó en un gran vestíbulo, donde una bruja alta, algo mayor, de piel blanca y mirada severa, los estaba esperando, su cabello era negro y su túnica verde esmeralda.

—Profesora McGonagall, los de primer año— anunció Hagrid

—Gracias, yo los llevaré desde aquí— anunció la mujer. Guiándolos a paso rápido pero aparentemente tranquila, la profesora los llevó fuera de las puertas que daban entrada al Gran Comedor del colegio —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo— El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

—Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio— y tras decir aquello desapareció.

—Hey, que creo que ha mirado mal tu cabello, amigo— se mofó Sirius hablando en susurros a James, el de gafas le soltó un codazo en las costillas y rió, aunque a él también le había parecido que McGonagall miraba su mata de pelo revuelto.

—Entonces ¿segura que deseas estar en Slytherin?— preguntó Severus Snape, a la pelirroja de al lado, por tercera vez desde que hubieran bajado del tren. Lily sonrió.

—Pues claro que sí, si así quedamos en la misma casa, Sev— le aseguró con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que la profesora volviera, abriera las puertas y sin más preámbulos los dirigiera a donde se llevaría a cabo, la selección. Apenas entraron al gran comedor, Lily corroboró que todo aquello que Severus le había contado sobre el castillo mágico de Hogwarts era verdad, las cuatro mesas de las casas se extendían a lo largo, el cielo resplandecía en el techo encantado y todo parecía cómo era… _mágico._

La profesora, detuvo a los estudiantes ante una gran tarima al frente del comedor, delante de la mesa de profesores, en el centro, el director, Albus Dumbledore enfundado en una elegante capa escarlata, miraba a los nuevos alumnos con una sonrisa en los labios. En la tarima, un banquillo servía de reposo para un viejo y remendado sombrero. Y entonces, sucedió. Poco apoco y quizás hasta imperceptiblemente, el sombrero, comenzó a moverse y una rasgadura comenzó a aparecer formando una boca, entonces, el sombrero habló:

" _No juzgues lo que ves,_

 _Puede que te equivoques,_

 _Mi propósito no es lucir,_

 _Yo estoy aquí para dividir._

 _Puedes recorrer el mundo,_

 _Sin propósito alguno,_

 _Porque estoy bien seguro,_

 _Que como yo no hay ninguno._

 _Ahora presta atención,_

 _Porque esta es una gran decisión,_

 _Desde el inicio de Hogwarts,_

 _Yo estuve aquí de espectador._

 _De la cabeza de Godric,_

 _Me tomaron entre sus manos_

 _Y los cuatro fundadores,_

 _Algo en mi depositaron._

 _Depende de mí, entonces,_

 _Escuchar con cuidado las voces,_

 _Todos aquellos pensamientos,_

 _Que tu corazón guarda en sueños._

 _Puedes quedar en Ravenclaw,_

 _Donde la inteligencia es el cimiento,_

 _La erudición y sabiduría,_

 _Son lo que los mueve día a día._

 _Tal vez estés en Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales,_

 _A los grandes perseverantes,_

 _El trabajo los renace._

 _Quizás te toque en Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan lo valientes,_

 _A los emprendedores,_

 _El miedo no les detiene._

 _O tal vez, y solo tal vez,_

 _Has de acabar en Slytherin,_

 _Su gran astucia y ambición,_

 _Es lo que hace latir su corazón._

 _Terminemos esto ya,_

 _Acércate para indagar,_

 _Este viejo sombrero,_

 _La decisión tomará."_

Cuando el sombrero calló, los aplausos comenzaron a invadir el salón y James estaba seguro, si aquel sombrero hubiera podido, seguro que realizaba un par de reverencias. Pasaron unos momentos, antes de que la profesora McGonagall se decidiera a hacerlos callar y retomar la selección que estaba por dar inicio. Con un gran pergamino en las manos, la profesora, habló:

—Cuando os llamé, vendréis hasta aquí, se pondrán el sombrero seleccionador, tomarán asiento y esperaran a ser seleccionados— al estirar su pergamino, la fina tinta plasmada dejó leer los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, acomodados por orden alfabético. El primero el pasar, fue Avery, un chico que apenas se puso el sombrero, fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Los nombres con A, continuaron pasando, hasta que el primero con la letra B, llegó a ser nombrado. Y entonces…

—¡Black, Sirius!— exclamó McGonagall. El recién nombrado no perdió la sonrisa, mientras pasaba por entre Remus y James para dirigirse al taburete donde permanecía el sombrero. Al pasar, James lo tomó del hombro, en una clara señal: " _Todo irá bien…_ " Seguro como le gustaba mostrarse, Sirius llego al sombrero y Minerva se lo puso en la cabeza.

— _Vaya, vaya… un Black…—_ dijo el sombrero en su mente…— _Veo cosas interesantes aquí… de hecho, muy interesantes. Como yo, vos también sabes que la tradición de tu familia, marca que deberíais ir a Slytherin…—_

— _No por favor, a Slytherin no. Rompe la tradición… Yo quiero ser diferente… Por favor…—_ pensó Sirius con desesperación. Estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir los pasos de sus ancestros, no deseaba ser parte de aquel horrendo linaje Black.

— _Mmm… veo que tu valor es grande, escucho tu corazón palpitar por tomar un rumbo distinto… Y por todo el valor que se necesita para mantener en alto nuestros ideales…. Te pondré en…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!—la última palabra, fue un sonoro grito, que se escuchó por todo el comedor. Sirius no tardó en pegar un brinco y estuvo a punto de besar el dichoso sombrero, corrió feliz a la mesa de Gryffindor, deteniéndose solo, para mirar donde James y Remus, sonreír y asegurar así, que lo estaba esperando.

La selección continuó, la letra C llegó con apellidos tales como Chang, sucediéndole la D, donde escucharon algo así como Diggory y finalmente, la letra E, que llamó por completo la atención del pequeño James:

—¡Evans, Lily!— exclamó la profesora. La aludida no tardó en ponerse en movimiento, no sin antes regalar una dulce sonrisa a Severus, luego pasando entre los demás alumnos llegó donde el sombrero. Apenas tomó asiento, McGonagall le puso el sombrero y Lily solo fue capaz de escuchar una frase:

— _Por más que sea tu cariño el que te impulsa a seguirlo… ese no es tu camino… créeme…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!— el nombre de su nueva casa resonó en sus oídos, se puso de pie y corrió a la mesa que le correspondía. Desde la multitud de alumnos, James miraba sonriente a esa linda pelirroja, porque desde que la había visto, había pensado que era realmente buena y pura, al escuchar a donde quería mandarla su amigo, no pudo evitar sentir pena, porque las personas buenas, no deben estar en malos lugares.

Desde su lugar, Severus ahogó un gemido. —" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... Lily… En Gryffindor…_ "— pensaba lastimosamente, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Los nombres continuaron pasando hasta que la lista se detuvo en la letra L, James al escuchar el nombre, imitó el gesto que había realizado con Sirius, mientras Remus le respondía con una sonrisa.

—¡Lupín, Remus!— el pequeño de ojos dorados no perdió tiempo y caminó con paso seguro a la tarima. Esperó a que McGonagall le hubiera puesto el sombrero y luego, escuchó en su cabeza, la peculiar voz que poseía aquel sombrero raído.

— _Sí… sí… veo inteligencia, paciencia... y a pesar de esas cosas buenas, escuchó miedo. Temes herir a alguien, temes que se conozca tu secreto, temes la indiferencia y el rechazo… Eres una maravillosa persona, con un maravilloso destino… y solo existe en Hogwarts, una casa, que explotara tus sentimientos y que te proveerá con lo que necesitas… tu estarás bien en…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!— Remus no esperó más. Apenas le quitaron el sombrero, corrió a donde Sirius le esperaba y se sentó junto a él. Las palabras del sombrero le habían calado hondo, claro que tenía miedo… el pequeño y enfermizo Remus Lupín, guardaba un gran secreto… uno, que al saberse habría de aislarlo por completo del mundo, uno, en el que era un monstruo… y a pesar de ello y a pesar del miedo… el sombrero… lo había puesto, en la casa de los valientes.

Y así, con Sirius a su lado, los dos chicos aguardaron a que la selección continuara. Cuando Minerva McGonagall llegó a la letra P, un nombre un tanto extraño resonó en el Gran Comedor y de entre la multitud, el chico bajito y rechoncho que había compartido la barca de camino al castillo con ellos, pasó al frente.

—¡Pettigrew, Peter!— el chiquillo tomó asiento, recibió al sombrero y esperó.

— _Pero que caso tan complicado…—_ comenzó a decir el sombrero— _Veo timidez y miedo, veo inseguridades muy grandes… Y desde ahora te lo digo… el miedo y la inseguridad que sientes, puede llevarte por caminos duros, difíciles y a un mal destino… necesitas explotar lo bueno que hay en ti, necesitar conocer la lealtad y el amor… aquí, encontrarás lo mejor de tu vida, estoy seguro, depende de ti entonces… seguir el buen camino…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!— y con la exclamación del sombrero, Peter, se unió a la mesa, donde la sangre era escarlata y el aura dorada.

—¡Potter, James!— exclamó Minerva. James no se hizo esperar, se adelantó a paso seguro al taburete y tomó asiento. Mientras Minerva le colocaba el sombrero, su sonrisa pilla y el brillar de sus ojos iba en aumento.

— _Sí… veo que estás decidido. Tu corazón es valiente y tu espíritu indomable… No tengo mucho que decir_ , _e incluso puede que no sea necesario… ríe, crece, vive… Tu casa… cómo tu corazón, explotara tu espíritu y tus lealtades, serán tu cimiento…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!— James no podía estar más feliz, como Sirius, poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre el sombrero y plantarle un beso… Corrió sin detenerse hasta la mesa que le correspondía, su cabello negro revuelto, agitado por su andar y solo se detuvo cuando hubo tomado asiento al lado de Sirius.

—Les dije que los tres, quedaríamos en Gryffindor— les dijo en un susurro a Remus y Sirius.

—¡Snape, Severus!— entre la multitud de niños, habría a lo mucho 10, que aún faltaban por ser seleccionados. El nombrado, de nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina, se adelantó un tanto vacilante y sin mirar a ningún lado… Cuando tomó asiento, el sombrero se posó en su cabeza y pasó un momento, antes de que supiera que decir.

— _Bien… sé lo que tu mente piensa, deseas seguirle y estar a su lado, estás prensado de cariño y deseas seguir a tu amor… Sin embargo… tu corazón, no está de acuerdo con ese pensamiento… más que ese cariño, más que esa lealtad… tu ideal es fuerte y es lo que te mantiene… tu camino por tanto… está en otro lado. Espero de corazón, que no te arrepientas y que un día, sepas tomar las elecciones correctas…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!—

Y así, con la decisión tomada, Severus tomó su camino, al otro extremo, de donde estaba el de Lily. Y así, las decisiones fueron tomadas y los caminos que les aguardaban asomaron sus senderos al umbral de sus vidas. Cuando la selección hubo terminado, Dumbledore, se puso de pie…

—Antes de que el banquete comience, solo quiero decir… ¡Bienvenidos todos! Y ahora… ¡A comer!— las mesas del comedor se llenaron de deliciosos platos y los más exquisitos manjares se mostraron apetecibles para los espectadores. Nadie dudó en comenzar y así, el primer curso de una generación que prometía tanto dio por fin comienzo…

¿Qué les esperaba a todos?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **-En este fic, encontraran fragmentos pertenecientes a los libros y puede que una o más coincidencias, con las aventuras de Harry J. Potter.**_

 _ **-El poema del sombrero, no es parte extraída de los libros.**_

* * *

 _Bueno, primero que nada, este Fic, muestra para mí, el recorrido de vida que tuvieron los Merodeadores, Lily y Severus… Más allá de la vida de Harry, sus antepasados tuvieron una igual… ¿no? Esperando les guste y que se animen a comentar o dar FAV, dejo el primer capítulo. Saludos a todos._

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_


	2. Las cartas, como el año, pasan volando

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ **"—**

* * *

 **=2. Las cartas, como el año, pasan volando=**

—" _ **La verdadera amistad es como la deuda eterna. No se sabe muy bien cómo empezó, pero ya se sabe que nunca acabará. Karmelo Tricio**_ _ **"—**_

Muchas veces, había escuchado de boca de sus padres las grandezas que conformaban al mágico castillo de Hogwarts. De él, se decían cosas extraordinarias que fuera de los terrenos parecerían imposibles… _cómo que un calamar gigante viviera en el lago, cómo que el techo reflejara el exterior o que el Bosque Prohibido parecía aún desde lejos capaz de tragar a quién pisara sus dominios._ Y ahí, sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado de chicos que cómo él, se asombraban con todo a su alrededor, escuchando a su lado al chico de cabellos castaños reír ante las ocurrencias de los otros dos de al lado, Peter Pettigrew, creía que nada dentro de ese castillo, podía resultar imposible.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustado. Mamá y papá le habían dejado en el andén 9 y ¾ a la hora indicada y lo habían aconsejado para desarrollarse cómo debía… pero no habían vencido el miedo. Ninguno de los dos lo había alejado del temor… Y por horas este lo había consumido, sentado en un compartimiento del tren repleto de chicos de grados mayores, pero apretujado contra el vidrio mirando al exterior. Atemorizado porque no estaba seguro de poder subir a una barca sin caer al agua… Aterrado porque los tres chicos que iban con él (que casualmente eran los que estaban sentados a su lado) parecían conocerse de toda la vida y reían y seguían hablando sin prestarle atención a él y a su temor, de no poder relacionarse cómo ellos lo hacían.

De pronto, la cena terminó. El director se puso en pie y una vez más habló:

—Bueno… ahora que todos nos encontramos ya bien cenados y con ello más relajados, doy la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, esperando que cómo cada generación que llega a este castillo, ustedes me sorprendan. Recordad que la magia, la verdadera, única y especial reside en nosotros, no en nuestras varitas y se vuelve visible con cada acto y decisión que decidamos tomar— sus palabras eran sabias, alegres, llegadoras. Desde su asiento, Lily comenzaba a sentirse alegre y menos abatida que momentos después de tomar asiento, lejos de Severus… incluso, comenzaba a parecerle que los chicos de al lado, los mismos del tren (y uno más) llegaban a decir una que otra cosa en verdad graciosa.

—Y ahora, los recordatorios. Los de primer año, deben saber que el bosque, es un lugar prohibido al que no se permite entrar. El celador, el señor Filch, les recuerda que no pueden practicar magia en los pasillos y que nadie después de la hora indicada debe pasear por los corredores. Y cómo yo sé bien que están cansados y quieren reponer fuerzas para comenzar mañana las clases… ¡A la cama!— sus palabras fueron el detonante que los prefectos seleccionados ese año necesitaban, y fieles a su posición comenzaron dirigir a sus compañeros de casa a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw fueron sacados del Gran Comedor y guiados por una agradable prefecta rumbo a la Torre de Ravenclaw, ubicada en el lado oeste del castillo. Hufflepuff fue dirigida por su prefecto, con rumbo a lo que parecían ser algunas mazmorras pero cambiando de rumbo y para agrado de Severus, el prefecto de Slytherin, quién resultaba ser un chico alto, con garbo y mirada penetrante, cortes pero altivamente los guió directo a las frías y oscuras, pero misteriosas, mazmorras que comprendían el territorio de Slytherin.

Severus, mestizo de sangre, era un pequeño de 11 años como todos los nuevos estudiantes, fascinado por la magia y con especial gusto por el campo oscuro de las mismas. Su madre, una excelente bruja, sangre pura y ex miembro de la casa de Slytherin, poseía en sus pertenencias más de algún objeto, carta o fotografía que animaran a Severus a seguir sus pasos dentro de Hogwarts, sin embargo, antipático a lo que respectaba al ser un traidor. Su madre, para él, había cometido el peor error de su vida cuando había decidido formar una familia con Tobías Snape, un muggle que detestaba la magia y un padre frio y negligente. Severus, no había tenido una buena infancia, no deseaba una mala adolescencia y sí estaba en sus manos, buscaría el futuro que mejor le conviniera… Y ese, era el porqué de su gran sonrisa, de su olvido prematuro por la casa que habían dado a su mejor amiga, el porqué, amaba con creses la magia, porque estaba seguro de que Slytherin, era el mejor, el más puro y el más recto camino para estar lejos de… _muggles._

La última casa en ser dirigida a su sala común, fue Gryffindor. El prefecto, resultaba ser un chico amable y agradable a la vista. Con el encanto necesario para guiarlos y la presencia imponente requerida por su posición para ser escuchado y obedecido. Con paso lento pero rítmico, condujo a sus estudiantes por los pasillos, subió escaleras y explicó su funcionamiento, cruzó un pasadizo y finalmente, se detuvo frente al retrato de la que se hacía llamar: La señora Gorda.

—Cómo dije antes, para ingresar, deben pronunciar la contraseña que es solo conocida por los miembros de Gryffindor y que puede llegar a ser reemplazada, no lo olviden. Actualmente, la palabra mágica es… " _Pamplinas_ "— les dijo. Y tras el retrato, el hueco a la Torre de Gryffindor se mostró y con gentileza y paciencia el prefecto explicó el orden para dormir, las funciones de la sala común y les recordó el camino de regreso al comedor.

Cuando se hubo retirado, los alumnos ya se habían comenzado a ordenar en los dormitorios. Las chicas dormían de un lado de la torre y los chicos del otro. Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se encontró con tres chicas que desde ese momento serían sus compañeras. Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon y una chica que parecía demasiado cansada para presentarse.

—Hola, me llamo Mary— le dijo una de ellas, Lily sonrió y se presentó.

—Soy Lily Evans…—

—Lo sabemos, estábamos frente a ti, en la selección. Tu cabello es muy bonito…— la elogió Marlene con una sonrisa. Y tan pronto como Lily respondió, algo en ella le dijo que quizás, la casa de Gryffindor le tenía preparadas buenas amistades.

Del otro lado de los dormitorios en el sector masculino, había un dormitorio donde tres chicos permanecían en riña. La habitación, contaba con 4 camas con dosel colocadas alrededor de toda la recámara, cada una tenía una ventana detrás y las de los extremos, colindaban con la puerta de entrada y la puerta del baño.

—No quiero dormir en la cama que pega con el baño… quiero la que da a la salida— se quejó Sirius haciendo un mohín

—Pues yo tampoco quiero hacerlo… quiero la cama que ya tengo, que es la que tanto peleas… así que…— Remus, bastante tranquilo, recién acostumbrado a la energía que recorría los organismos de Sirius y James, miró al segundo y sonrió. James, rápidamente se tumbó en la segunda cama de la puerta de entrada a la del baño, justamente una de las dos que quedaba en medio.

—No, no, no, yo de aquí no me muevo…— sentenció. Sirius estaba por abrir la boca, cuando una diminuta voz lo hizo callar.

—Yo puedo dormir en la cama que pega al baño. Puedes quedarte en esta— la voz, diminuta, tímida y poco audible provenía del chico al que nadie había visto. Peter, yacía sentado a orillas de la segunda cama, la que estaba junto a la que James había elegido.

—Tú… ¿no estabas en el barquito con nosotros?— preguntó James con las cejas juntas, casi avergonzado por no haber advertido la presencia de aquel chico.

—Sí… también al lado de él— respondió Peter señalando a Remus— en el Gran Comedor—un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Remus fue el único que lo advirtió.

—Y… ¿por qué no habías hablado? Apuesto a que es la primera vez que lo haces desde que subiste al tren…— espetó el de ojos dorados con una ligera sonrisa.

—Hey… el chico es tímido. No lo culpen— dijo Sirius saliendo en defensa del pequeño regordete y tomando asiento a su lado en la cama que Peter decía, accedía a cederle— Dinos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Peter, Peter Pettigrew— respondió el rubio. James y Remus sonrieron.

—Yo soy Sirius, el enfermito es Remus y el feo que se abalanzó sobre la cama es James— presentó el oji gris. Remus espetó algo cómo: "¡¿Qué vos nunca te enfermas?!" aunque su tono resultó más apenado que reclamador. Y James rió, asegurando que en esa habitación, el feo era Sirius. Y así, la noche continuó. Ninguno en ese dormitorio durmió temprano, aunque Remus insistió en que al otro día tendrían clase, pero ni él mismo habría podido negarse a la caja de ranas de chocolate que James sacó de su baúl. Entre risas, charlas y bromas para conocerse, al menos un poco más de lo que ya lo hacían, los cuatro chicos permanecieron despiertos un buen rato, Sirius en la cama que Peter le cedió, acompañado por el mismo, Remus en la cama de James, con envolturas de chocolate regadas en el suelo.

—¿Saben algo, bola de bobos?— preguntó James con una sonrisa, cuando por fin se acostó, después de pelear con Sirius para que le diera sus gafas— Presiento que esta, será una gran amistad…— y no se equivocaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Al otro día…—**_

Lo primero que Minerva McGonagall tenía programado para el primer día de clases, era dar comienzo con la rutina aprendida que había adquirido con los años. Eso incluía por supuesto, desayunar amenamente escuchando una plática agradable con Dumbledore, aparecer los horarios establecidos para los estudiantes de primer año y comenzar a repartirlos entre los jóvenes que con placer disfrutaban de su primer gran desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

La rutina, tendría que seguir con conducir a los alumnos retrasados que se le aparecieran camino a su aula, a sus respectivas clases y luego hacer su gran aparición en forma de gata en el salón de clases para abrir el año con los que serían sus nuevos alumnos. A Minerva le gustaba con creses la rutina que ejecutaba, la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma y también mantenerse serena. Aquella mañana sin embargo…

—¿Se puede saber porque ustedes 4, aparecen a desayunar cuando ya el Gran Comedor está casi vacío?— cuestionó Minerva. Los 4 chicos que se hallaban abalanzados sobre la comida, tratando de alimentarse lo más que pudieran, miraron al mismo tiempo donde la profesora los reprendía.

—Bueno… es que… puede que nos hallamos quedado un poco dormidos…— explicó Sirius, el de los ojos grises.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿qué no durmieron a la hora que debían haberlo hecho verdad?— replicó la profesora.

—Pero profesora… ¡cómo puede pensar eso!— se sorprendió James con la boca llena de tarta de melaza.

—Tomen y vayan rápido a sus clases, los cuatro— terminó cediendo Minerva, mientras extendía los horarios correspondientes para los jovencitos. Luego tras una severa mirada se retiró del lugar.

—La próxima vez que James quiera dormirse tarde, hay que convencerlo de que sea un día en que no haya clases al otro— se quejó Remus mientras terminaba de desayunar.

—Yo habría dormido temprano si ustedes no hablaran tanto— replicó James— Además Sirius me quitó las gafas y eso nos hizo perder más tiempo—

—Ya, ya, ya… vamos… la primera clase de hoy, es Herbología— anunció Sirius mirando el horario— Luego tenemos dos horas de Pociones, el almuerzo y ¡genial! Tendremos nuestra primer lección de vuelo esta tarde— una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente Peter, Remus y James buscaron la dichosa lección en sus horarios y sonrieron tan ampliamente, como Sirius al imaginar la posibilidad de aprender a volar.

Mirando su reloj de pulsera, Remus advirtió que iban tarde a Herbología y los apremió a retirarse. Tal y cómo habían hecho la noche anterior pero con un nuevo integrante, los cuatro chiquillos se dirigieron al invernadero correspondiente entre risas e increíbles anécdotas de Sirius y James para Remus y Peter, sobre lo increíble que resultaba volar. ¡Por supuesto! Charlus había enseñado a James a volar y un tío que Sirius apreciaba mucho le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número 8 una escoba modelo del año. En el caso de Remus, quien había crecido en medio de una comunidad de muggles, pero con un padre mago, no había sido fácil que le enseñaran a volar, ni siquiera su padre tenía una escoba, pero pese a ello, los libros lo habían iluminado. Peter, simplemente no había tenido quién le enseñara, papá y mamá aunque magos los dos, no estaban en un sector de la sociedad adinerado y no habían tenido ni una oportunidad de comprarle una escoba.

Y así, la mañana continuó. Herbología resultó ser una clase agradable, con una profesora bajita y rechoncha, también agradable. Sus clases las compartían con los de la casa de Ravenclaw, así como Historia de la magia. Luego de ella tuvieron Pociones con el profesor Slughorn, quién si bien era agradable, era jefe de la casa de Slytherin para colmo de Sirius y James. El viejo Slughy, como bien le había puesto James, los había tratado amablemente pero con mucho hincapié en sus preferencias de alumnos y al final de su clase una sola idea cruzaba los pensamientos de James: "Juro que si vuelve a decir algo sobre su club de las eminencias, acabará con una poción de euforia mezclada en su jugo de calabaza". Pese al profesor, lo peor de la clase no había sido el instructor, sino los compañeros. Pociones cómo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era una de las clases que a Gryffindor le tocaba compartir con Slytherin.

La única que había permanecido alegre en toda la clase de Pociones, había sido Lily. Pues antes de que Slughorn llegará, Severus se había acercado a ella para conversar y preguntarle por su primer día, incluso la había animado gradualmente al comentarle que cómo ella, él no sabía volar pero que no debía temer en su lección de vuelo pues ¡oh, sorpresas de la vida! Corría el rumor que aquella clase, también les tocaría a ambas casas, juntas.

El almuerzo pese a todo, llegó con rapidez y para James, Sirius y Remus resultó una agradable oportunidad para convencer a Peter de que aunque había demostrado no ser nada bueno en Pociones, habría otras materias que no se le complicarían tanto. James incluso, le prometió sinceramente que él mismo le ayudaría en la lección de vuelo si así lo necesitaba. Sirius había estado por salir con un comentario bastante gracioso, cuando algo sorprendente pasó.

El Gran Comedor fue inundado por lechuzas. Decenas de aves que con paquetes o cartas en las garras sobrevolaban el lugar en busca de sus respectivos dueños. Lo sorprendente, para los 4 Gryffindor, que estaban en misión de apoyo moral, fue el hecho de que la lechuza que llegó no era de ninguno de ellos. De los 4, James era el único que había llegado con lechuza, una preciosa ave marrón llamada _"Horus"._ Remus no se había decidido por una mascota, así que había llegado al colegio sin una, Peter, poseía una rata llamada _Mercurio_. Sirius, simplemente, no era de los que se viera con una mascota, además de que ni en sus sueños, hubiera pedido una a su madre. La carta que llegaba con la lechuza, sin embargo, lo heló por completo.

—Es una bonita lechuza… Se ve que es muy fina…— observó Remus sin notar la reacción de Sirius. James fue el que tomó la pata del ave y zafó la carta. Al sostenerla, miró al chico a su lado. Sirius seguía helado.

—Te parece familiar esta lechuza ¿Sirius?— le preguntó, el muchacho pareció salir de su letargo y miró el sobre verde esmeralda que James sostenía. Después de un momento lo tomó con decisión y miró a su amigo.

—Sí, es la lechuza de mi familia, dale algo de pan y se largará. Los veré en Encantamientos, no se retrasen por mí— acto seguido el pelinegro salió corriendo del comedor ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

—Pero… ¿qué le pasa?— se preguntó Peter. James sonrió y dio un último bocado a lo que estaba comiendo, miró a Remus y luego a Peter

— No vayas a dejar que se pierda, yo iré por Sirius, nos veremos en clase— le dijo. Y como su amigo, se perdió al salir del comedor.

Le costó poco pensar en donde podría estar el oji gris, así que a paso apresurado se dirigió a su dormitorio y cruzó veloz el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y no llamó a la puerta al entrar, solo ingresó y cerró. Sirius estaba ahí, en efecto. Le daba la espalda y parecía cabizbajo sentado en su cama.

—Hey, ¿está todo bien?— preguntó el de gafas mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sirius.

—Sí, claro… porqué…— comenzó a decir Sirius. Su mano pasó rápidamente por su rostro y James no tuvo que preguntarse porqué. Sin nada que decir tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y suspiró.

—Si todo estuviera bien, no habrías reaccionado así. Oye… sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero para mí ya eres un amigo. Los amigos confían entre ellos… así que escupe. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, no lo diré ni te juzgaré… ¿estamos?— le dijo sin mirarlo. Sirius alzó la mirada, un par de lágrimas se mantenían en sus ojos. Pareció meditarlo durante una fracción de segundo, pero al final, imitó a James y suspiró, antes de hablar.

—Mi familia me odia—

—¿Por qué dices eso?— cuestionó James

—Es la verdad. Me odian desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi madre no me soporta, mi padre ni siquiera me habla… soy la oveja negra de la familia. El que es bueno es mi hermano…— suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón— ¿Sabes? Por eso necesitaba salir de ahí… estaba desesperado contando los días para venirme acá. Ya no aguantaba estar en casa. ¡Los odio a todos! Siempre pensando en que la sangre pura es sagrada, siempre parloteando sobre cómo se debería tratar a los muggles… ¡Siempre alardeando de lo buenos que son! Por su estatus social, por su sangre pura, porque fueron de Slytherin… ¡Tontos!— exclamó. James solo atinó a sonreír. Una duda se había plantado en su cabeza al escuchar a su amigo.

—Y dime… ¿por qué piensas distinto? Si tu familia es así… ¿por qué tú no?—

—Tengo un tío. El me cae bien, él no es como mis otros parientes, el no alardea de su sangre o su fortuna. De hecho, él me ha contado mucho sobre el mundo de los muggles y a mí, no me parecen tan malos… yo…

—Los ves como alguien igual a ti. De hecho… bastantes curiosos, ¿no es así?— preguntó James sonriente. Sirius se sentó de golpe en la cama para mirarlo.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues me pasa igual. Mis padres son sangre pura, toda mi familia lo es… no hemos encontrado una sola generación con sangre muggle en 20 generaciones. Pero mis abuelos vivían en una comunidad no mágica al sur de Inglaterra. Mis padres me cuentan mucho sobre ellos, creo que tienen mucho de que aprenderles… ¿sabías que ellos no usan lechuzas para enviar cartas? ¿O qué tienem algo que se llama teléfono? De hecho, fueron ellos los que inventaron el ferrocarril…— comenzó a narrar, con entusiasmo— Sé pocas cosas, pero no comparto ideas sobre el linaje o el dominio sobre ellos, mi padre me dijo una vez: "Ser valiente, ser honesto, ser leal y saber amar. Son lo que define a un buen mago. Las habilidades se adquieren. El conocimiento y el poder también. Un buen corazón, con buenos sentimientos, se hace. La sangre no te define…" Pienso que… odian a los muggles por ser diferentes, también debe haber muggles que nos odien por serlo… pero no podemos cambiarlo, solo aceptarlo.

—Pues mi sangre no me define. Yo no soy igual… Diga lo que diga mi madre… —replicó Sirius enérgicamente —Quiero ser distinto. Quiero un mundo distinto… Por eso quería estar en Gryffindor…

—Pues aquí estás— le aseguró James en una sonrisa— No decaigas ¿vale? ¿Y qué si tus padres no creen en ti? Yo si lo hago y lo haré pase lo que pase. Te lo he dicho, una amistad se basa en confianza…

—Gracias James…— se sinceró Sirius y un momento después con una gran sonrisa, tomó el sobre escarlata que había recibido y lo rompió en pedazos— Era un vociferador, desheredándome por no haber entrado en Slytherin— explicó.

—Si quieres, le pediré a mi madre que me escriba uno también… felicitándonos por haber quedado en Gryffindor— propuso riendo, Sirius lo acompañó pero negó con la cabeza. Y un momento después, ambos se pasaron el brazo por los hombros, seguros de que esa, sería una fuerte, unida y poderosa amistad.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Para cuando James y Sirius aparecieron en Encantamientos, Remus y Peter no hicieron preguntas. ¿Para qué? Algo en Remus le decía que por la noche acabarían enterándose… y no se equivocaba. Y aquella clase, Sirius demostró ser verdaderamente diestro con la varita, tanto cómo lo había hecho Lily Evans. James había advertido algo extraño en esa pequeña pelirroja, pero no había logrado averiguar que era, simplemente, se encontraba un tanto asombrado.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick, que era un profesor menudito y rechonchito, los dejó marcharse, el cuarteto de oro ya se hallaba con un pie fuera del aula, dispuestos a correr por llegar al prado donde les darían su lección de vuelo. Al llegar, ni la presencia de los de Slytherin que ya se hallaban ahí logro abatir a James y Sirius, porque el verde campo, el aire fresco y las 20 escobas alineadas, sirvieron para subirles el ánimo. Madame Hooch, una bruja de cabellos negros con algunas canas, bajita y de ojos dorados, les dio la bienvenida y los urgió a levantar las escobas. Era sencillo, solo debían extender una mano sobre la escoba y decir: "Arriba"

James y Sirius lo lograron a la primera. Remus batalló un poco pero no tanto como Peter quién por poco se estampaba contra el mango de la escoba al lograr hacerla levitar. Lily Evans que se hallaba al lado de James, contrario a donde los otros tres amigos permanecían batalló poco más que Peter para alzar su escoba. Si debía sincerarse, odiaba esa lección, no entendía por qué tenían que tomarla… ¡Ella jamás subiría a una escoba! Primeramente porque no podía volar en casa, en segundo lugar porque no tenía ganas y en tercero, porque ¡tenía vértigo!

Frente a ella, otro con problemas para hacer subir su escoba era Severus Snape. El pelinegro simplemente no lograba hacer que su escoba se moviera ni siquiera un poco y contrario a su amiga Lily, el sí tenía muchos ánimos por aprender a volar. Era una ilusión que siempre había tenido, más aún porque su madre, había sido en su época miembro del equipo de Quidditch. Cuando solo quedaban 3 escobas en el suelo, dos de Gryffindor y una de Slytherin, justamente la suya, una voz se hizo escuchar:

—Vaya, vaya, Quejicus no puede hacer subir una simple escoba— se burló Sirius con ganas. Lily miró a donde su amigo y le sonrió, cómo queriendo decirle: "No lo escuches", pero las risas de James y Remus, junto a la diminuta risa de Peter, no sirvieron como apoyo. Severus apretó los dientes mientras miraba a los 4 chicos con odio en los ojos. Pero al final, pudo ignorarlos por completo cuando su escoba logró levantarse.

Lo siguiente que Madame Hooch les pidió fue que se elevaran, tan solo unos metros, no tanto. Nuevamente, James y Sirius lo lograron a la primera, Peter tardó menos que Remus y cuando el castaño lo logró, sus amigos lo celebraron como si hubiera dado un giro completo al campo. Severus no perdió tiempo, quería poder impresionar un poco a Lily, estuvo a nada de resbalar de su escoba, pero logró alzarse un metro más de lo que James lo había hecho. Lily le sonrió, aunque no embelesada, de hecho, estaba asustada. Si no se daba prisa, pronto sería la única en el suelo. Subió a su escoba y trató de elevarse, lo logró al tercer intento, aunque con algo de brusquedad, lo que le costó que resbalara y por poco cayera.

Estuvo a nada de tocar el suelo, lo había sentido. Pero para su suerte, unos brazos amables la habían sujetado antes de caer, ese sin duda, había sido James, el que estaba a su lado. Tan pronto como la vio caer, se había acercado y la había sujetado, logrando dos cosas: salvarla y hacer enfadar a Severus.

—Evans creo que tienes miedo a las alturas…— le dijo en un susurro, ella pareció enrojecer pero no logró saberlo porque bajó la mirada.

—Se… ¿se nota mucho?— preguntó también en un susurro.

—No, para nada…— le respondió James y un momento después, su voz, llamó a la profesora— Madame, creo que Lily no se siente bien, tal vez sería mejor que ella pasara de esta clase…— le pidió. Madame Hooch concedió permiso a Lily para visitar la enfermería pues a decir verdad si se miraba algo pálida, Lily por su lado, se sorprendió de que James no se hubiera burlado de ella. Claro, porque James Potter, tenía mejores cosas de las cuales burlarse… cómo del hecho de que cuando Snape tratara de bajar de su escoba se pisara la túnica y estuviera a punto de caer.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El resto del año, transcurrió sin novedades. El primer año sin duda, había resultado agradable.

Pasadas dos semanas de clases, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter habían logrado su primer castigo en conjunto cuando a James se le ocurrió probar si la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, cambiaba de color. Con la llegada del Halloween, la profesora McGonagall había estado a nada de perder la cordura y es que aunque Remus y Peter no siempre participaban en las bromas, Potter y Black ya se habían ganado fama. No podía quejarse, los cuatro eran buenos estudiantes, de hecho Potter y Black, junto a Lupín ayudaban mucho a Pettigrew a no flaquear, pero escribir cada semana a sus padres, estaba empezando a agotar su reserva de tinteros.

Para todos resultó agradable la llegada de las vacaciones. James y Peter tuvieron que volver a casa con sus familias, pero Sirius había sido amenazado con no pisar terrenos Black hasta el verano. Remus, en un acto solidario, había pedido a sus padres quedarse en el colegio, aunque por su situación personal, tampoco tenía ánimos de volver a casa. Sirius y James habían comenzado a notar que Lupín se ausentaba dos o tres días por mes, pero no habían dicho nada.

Con el inicio del nuevo trimestre, llegaron nuevas travesuras y nuevos castigos. Lily Evans sin embargo, cada vez estaba más convencida de la mala calaña de la que procedían los 4 chicos. Muchas veces, se la pasaban molestando a su amigo Severus, más Potter y Black que los otros dos. Y su amistad se había tenido que ver un poco relegada. Compartían lo más que podían, la biblioteca o los tiempos libres, pero entre clases, Avery y Mulciber, como Mary y Marlene, atraían respectivamente a Severus y Lily.

Cuando el verano llegó y los exámenes terminaron, Lily como Severus, comprobó que los 4 chicos eran buenos pese a sus travesuras, todos habían pasado con buenas notas sus asignaturas. Lily había sobresalido en Pociones tanto como Severus, pero ninguno tenía notas altas en Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras. La Copa de las Casas perteneció ese año a Ravenclaw, porque el equipo de Quidditch era muy bueno, pero James aseguró a sus amigos que el siguiente curso el estaría en Gryffindor, jugando por su casa y que entonces Ravenclaw no se saldría con la suya. Y el año, llegó a su fin…

Cierto día, los alumnos fueron conducidos al tren que los llevaría a la estación King Cross. El viaje resultó un buen momento para Lily y Severus que prometieron verse en el verano, dado que vivían cerca el uno del otro. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, pasaron el trayecto riendo y esperando verse pronto. James prometió que hablaría con sus padres para invitarlos a su casa, Sirius que molestaría tanto a su madre para que lo dejaran ir, Remus prometió armar una buena dotación de chocolate para llevarla al castillo el siguiente curso y Peter que probaría con otra mascota porque _Mercurio_ roía demasiado las sábanas de él y de sus amigos.

Cuando abordaron al andén 9 y ¾, Remus corrió para reunirse con sus padres y les presentó a sus amigos, Peter no advirtió a sus padres per estaba seguro que llegarían tarde, James encontró a Charlus y a Dorea cruzando el pasadizo de piedra y no tuvo ningún reparo en presentar a su amigo, el único que quedaba con él, porque Remus ya se había marchado:

—Él es Sirius Black, sus padres aún no llegan…— comenzó a decir, Sirius, susurró:

—Ya te dije que no vendrían—

—Bueno, bueno… no podrán venir…

—Más bien no quieren…— volvió a susurrar el de ojos grises, James le dio un pisotón.

—Dije que no podrán… así que… ¿podemos llevarlo a casa, papá?— preguntó. Sirius abrió grandes los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba, miró a los señores Potter con atención esperando la respuesta, para su sorpresa, Dorea le sonrió y Charlus lo sujetó del hombro.

—Claro, venga… el auto está afuera. Es mi nueva adquisición muggle…— comentó alegremente.

—Anda cariño, vamos… — apremió Dorea a su hijo— Vaya Sirius, eres muy guapo. Ansiaba conocerte, James habló mucho de ti en Navidad…— le comentó, James se sonrojó. Sirius estaba cohibido, no se había sentido tan apreciado más que cuando estaba entre sus amigos.

Y así, con una sonrisa, se dirigió junto a los Potter a la salida de la estación.

¿Qué tanto de nuevo, llevaría el segundo curso a sus vidas?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Horus es el nombre de uno de los dioses egipcios, usado en esta lechuza por ser conocido como** _ **Señor de los cielos.**_

 _ *****_ **Mercurio** **es el planeta más pequeño del sistema solar y también un elemento químico, lo puse en la rata por pequeño.**

 ***Desconozco verdaderamente si Mary McDonald y Marlene McKinnon fueron Gryffindor, pero me agrado ponerla ahí.**

 ***Cada año, comprenderá de dos a tres capítulos y en cada uno, viñetas distintas, no todas en King Cross, ni en todas Navidad o Halloween, recuerden que esto es un recorrido por la vida de los Merodeadores, cada año, nuevas cosas.**

 ***Espero haber atinado a la pésima actuación de vuelo de Snape, ya que en la Orden del Fénix, Sirius afirma que nunca se le dio bien.**

* * *

 _Muy buenas noches a todas… Bueno… Aquí, he llegado con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esperando llamar su atención y entretenerlos un poco. Muchas gracias de verdad a_ _ **CANDY**_ _quién dejó un hermoso comentario, espero que esto también te guste. Y a_ _ **Eva…**_ _¡Por Merlín! Que vos inspiraste este capítulo, espero leer de nuevo tus palabras y no defraudarte con esto. Igualmente, las invito a hacerme saber qué tipo de detalles les gustaría que abriéramos de los merodeadores. Sin más… no olviden comentar, dar FAV o Follow y ¡claro, mis mejores deseos!_

 _Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero estudio y estoy algo enferma… sin embargo, trataré de ser constante. ¡Saluditos de chocolate!_

 _ **Nota adicional: Por cada review tu merodeador favorito te dará un beso.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **El último enemigo en ser derrotado, es la muerte"—**_


	3. Secretamente, la luna es un problema

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **=3. Secretamente, la luna es un problema=**

— _ **Los amigos se hieren con la verdad, para no destruirse con la mentira. (Anónimo)**_ _ **—**_

— _ **01 de Septiembre de 1979—**_

— _ **Estación King Cross—**_

—James, espera— pidió Dorea Potter por tercera vez. Ella, en compañía de su marido, Charlus, trataban de mantener el paso de su adorado primogénito que cruzaba como un vendaval la entrada de la abarrotada estación de trenes. No llevaban ni 5 minutos de haber llegado y James ya se había lanzado en pos del andén 9 y ¾ para comenzar la inminente búsqueda de sus mejores amigos.

—Déjalo cielo, pronto lo alcanzaremos— le dijo Charlus con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba una mano por los hombros de su esposa. Cualquiera que los viera por la estación caminando, enfundados respectivamente en un costoso vestido azul zafiro y un traje gris, con su apariencia ya entrada en los años, pensaría sin duda que se trataba de una pareja de ancianos enamorados listos para abordar un tren, por supuesto, que nadie creería que en realidad, se tratara de los padres del pequeño torbellino que había pasado momentos antes.

—Espero que este año, no escriban tanto de la escuela. James es demasiado bromista…— comentó Dorea mientras ella y Charlus se dirigían al andén 9 ¾ por el que muy seguramente, James ya había pasado. Charlus, volvió a sonreír.

—Lo es, verdaderamente lo es. No tengo corazón para reprenderlo demasiado querida, me alegra ver que es un muchacho despierto y enérgico, posee su propia magia y no deseo arrebatársela— comentó.

—Tampoco puedo aunque sé que debería ser más severa, es un niño, crecerá y madurará y cuando eso pase, él solo mejorara su conducta… tampoco es malo, sus bromas no dañan a nadie— aseguró ella mientras cruzaba la barrera mágica que dividía los andenes del mundo muggle con el mundo mágico.

Justo cuando cruzaron, la densa bruma que creaba el humo despedido por el Expreso de Hogwarts les dio la bienvenida a la plataforma en cuanto los hubo envuelto por completo. Tratando de ver más allá del humo, Charlus y Dorea continuaron caminando en pos de su hijo, quién aparentemente había decidido hundirse hasta el fondo en aquel lugar. Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que finalmente dieran con James, el pequeño pelinegro se hallaba parado a medio andén, dándoles la espalda pero con la mirada fija en un punto frente a él. Dorea estaba por acercarse a su pequeño cuando notó lo que este miraba.

Unos dos metros más allá de James, se hallaban dos niños y una señora. Ella, alta y con porte altivo, estaba envuelta en un vestido tan costoso como el de Dorea, sus cabellos eran negros con algunas canas y su expresión temible. Sus largas manos se hallaban colocadas en los hombros del que parecía ser el niño más pequeño. Como ambos estaban parados frente a ellos, no le costó nada a Dorea sacar la misma conclusión que su marido. Madre e hijo, al parecer de nuevo ingreso. Ambos de cabellos negros y ojos plateados, ambos de piel blanca y porte importante. Lo curioso de la escena, recaía sin duda en el chiquillo delante de la mujer y su hijo.

El mayor de los chicos, apretaba fuertemente los puños a sus lados, al parecer tratando de contenerse, no podían mirar su expresión ya que les volvía la espalda, pero para Dorea bastaron dos segundos para saber quién era. Sin duda alguna, el personaje frente a la señora altiva, era Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su hijo y el chiquillo apuesto, agradable y adorable que había pasado unos días en su casa visitando a James. Sirius, como su hermano y su madre —porque debían ser su familia— también tenía los cabellos negros, pero los había dejado crecer tan largos que ya chocaban con sus hombros, sus ojos también eran plateados y aunque poseía el porte de una familia acaudalada, su expresión no resultaba ni altiva ni fría, sino más bien galante y adorable.

Detrás de Sirius, el heredero de los Potter miraba tan atónito como sus padres la escena que se estaba desarrollando y era por educación que no intervenía en lo que en esos momentos, Walburga Black estaba diciendo a su primogénito:

—Escucha bien Sirius, ya es demasiada vergüenza para tu familia que seas un Gryffindor, por no mencionar las amistades que tienes, sin embargo, esperamos en verdad que tu hermano logré salvar tu reputación y el honor que nos has hecho perder…—

—Ve al grano madre, me esperan en el tren— pidió Sirius con voz cansina, como si el discurso que su madre le daba, lo aburriera por completo. Y así era, pero también lo enfadaba.

—Cuida como me hablas jovencito. Si tu actitud será esta, será mejor que me calle, pero te lo advierto entonces Sirius Orión Black, que no tienes permitido pisar Grimauld Place, hasta las vacaciones de Verano. Ya que te gusta tanto ser una deshonra para tu familia, pasaras las navidades en el colegio y si tu conducta no mejora, quiero decir, si tu odiosa profesora McGonagall no deja de escribirnos sobre tus travesuras, volverás a final del curso solo y por tu cuenta a casa, ¿entiendes?— sentenció Walburga con expresión glacial, como si con ella quisiera atemorizar a Sirius. Y claro que lo habría hecho, si su hijo no hubiera vivido con ella 12 años completos, para esas alturas, era para Sirius algo común ver a su madre así de enfadada y más después de esas vacaciones.

—¿Ya me puedo ir?— preguntó sin más el pequeño, dando a entender que si había comprendido. Walburga se limitó a bufar y a tomar la mano del pequeño Regulus que ese año ingresaba al colegio, mientras se lo llevaba metros más para allá, a la entrada del tren donde conocidos Slytherin abordaban al tren. Sirius bajó la mirada apenas perdió a su madre de vista y apretó más los puños.

Hasta cierto punto, le dolía ser tratado de esa manera. ¿Si su padre y su madre no le querían en el mundo, quién sí? Negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y suspiro como si con eso pudiera liberar todo y aspirar un nuevo aire, uno mucho menos pesado y cargado de reproches. Tenía que darse prisa, Remus y Peter ya habían llegado y le habían hecho el favor de subir al tren con su baúl mientras el recibía sus reprimendas, no podía dejarlos botados con sus cosas y tenía que saber si James ya había llegado, se dio la media vuelta para abordar por la puerta que se hallaba un poco más allá de él y se quedó de una pieza, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de su mejor amigo, que haciendo como que no llevaba ahí parado escuchando lo que Walburga había dicho, le sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Pero miren nada más, el niño bonito por fin llega— dijo Sirius al acercarse a su amigo, James le dio un leve golpe en el pecho a modo de saludo.

—Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, por eso me he dado prisa— se mofó James

—Todo lo contrario, tú eres el que no vive sin mí…. ¡Y adivina! Se me han ocurrido unas bromas geniales…— los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron con intensidad, apenas salió de su boca, la palabra: bromas.

—Haber, haber… ¿y cuáles son esas bromas?— intervino Dorea con una sonrisa cómplice, Sirius se sonrojó al verla, porque lo habían cachado en sus planes malévolos. James rió por la expresión de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, mejor vamos lengua floja, o escupirás todos nuestros planes— dijo James aun entre risas, Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello justo cuando el silbato de aviso del tren comenzaba a sonar. La hora de irse estaba próxima y aún quedaban las despedidas, así que sin perder tiempo, James se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, espero hasta que Charlus le hubiera pasado la mano por el cabello y se separó. Se acercó a Dorea para imitar los gestos, pero en vez de esperar una mano en su cabello aguardo hasta que los labios de su madre se hubieron posado en su frente.

—Te veré en Navidad, cariño— le dijo ella con una sonrisa, esperando la misma respuesta de su hijo, James no sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sino que más bien, la volvió a abrazar y susurró algo a su oído. Dorea no pudo hacer más que sonreír y cuando se hubo apartado de su hijo, lo miró con una nueva expresión, conmovida.

—Nos veremos después, los quiero— dijo James dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sus padres asintieron con la cabeza y la primera en moverse fue Dorea. La señora, se acercó dulcemente a donde Sirius y lo abrazó, como había abrazado a su propio hijo.

—No hagas demasiadas travesuras. Te estaré esperando en Navidad, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo al oído— Pórtate bien cariño— le pidió antes de besar su mejilla y alejarse, para que Charlus le revolviera el cabello y los apurara a subir.

—Vamos Sirius— le pidió James para sacar a su amigo de sus cavilaciones personales. El oji gris se había sentido completamente extasiado de repente, pues en realidad no esperaba tal muestra de cariño de parte de los Potter. Pese a la sorpresa, el acto no le dejó tan atontado y rápidamente volvió a su sonrisa alegre, despidiéndose animosamente de los padres de su amigo. Entre los dos, subieron el baúl de James al tren y comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos, pues Sirius puso al tanto a James de que Remus y Peter ya andaban por ahí. En cuanto los hubieron encontrado, James se puso a hablar como loco de las pruebas de Quidditch de ese año, anunciando que era su oportunidad perfecta para lograr una plaza en el equipo.

Mientras su amigo hablaba, Sirius se había instalado a su lado y miraba con aire ensoñado por el cristal, Londres poco a poco comenzaba a quedar atrás y los bellos paisajes de Inglaterra se alzaban ante ellos. Seguía ofuscado, Dorea Potter, era capaz de impregnar de cariño a cuanta persona se le acercara y eso lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio, en King Cross al término del primer año. En aquella ocasión, ella y Charlus lo habían llevado a casa, en el número 12 de Grimauld Place dado que Walburga no había acudido y al dejarlo le había pedido que se cuidara y que los visitara pronto dejándolo animado, antes de entrar al lugar que tanto aborrecía. Las vacaciones de verano, habría podido pasarlas encerrado en su habitación o jugando trucos a sus familiares, pero en vez de eso, se había pasado las tardes escribiendo a James y usando a _Horus_ la lechuza de Potter, describiendo con detalle todo lo que haría para poder ir a visitar a su amigo. Y así, con una buena reprimenda de su madre por romper una vajilla costosa e insultar a la madre de sus primas (de paso tirar a Bellatrix por la chimenea y arrojarle polvos flú para desaparecerla), logró lo que tanto quería, ser enviado con su tío que amablemente le ayudó a escabullirse hasta la casa de los Potter sin que ningún Black más, se enterara. Aquellos, habían sido los mejores 5 días de su vida, los padres de James eran estupendos, su hogar parecía realmente un hogar y su amigo había cumplido su palabra de hacerle olvidar cuanto problema y rencor dejaba en Grimauld Place y en esa pequeña visita, también había podido acercarse a Dorea. La señora Potter lo trataba la mar de bien e incluso como si fuera su hijo, lo mimaba y lo cuidaba, se preocupaba porque comiera y estuviera bien, el día que lo dejó partir insistió en llevarle hasta la casa de su tío y le dejó una buena ración de sus mini tartas de melaza. Pese a ello, esa tarde, el no habría esperado ni ese abrazo ni aquel beso y mucho menos después de la reprimenda de Walburga. No lo negaba, resultaba sumamente agradable que alguien lo tratara así de bien… Ahora sabía, de donde había sacado James todo lo bueno.

—Sirius, Sirius— lo llamó Remus— ¿Te pasa algo?— le preguntó, el oji gris giró la mirada, para encontrarse con sus amigos observándole. Peter y Remus le cuestionaron si se sentía bien, pero fue James, el que con seguridad sabía que solo estaba algo lleno de emociones.

—No, no, no pasa nada, es solo que el bonito ya me había hartado con sus súper jugadas de Quidditch— se mofó con una sonrisa y así, Sirius Black regresó al presente, con la agradable sensación de que en algún lado, rumbo a su enorme mansión, una agradable señora se preocupaba por él y lo quería.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El mes de Octubre se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaban a lo sumo dos semanas para Halloween y en Hogwarts las cosas se habían puesto _mágicas_ desde el principio.

No habían pasado ni dos semanas y James Potter y Sirius Black ya habían hecho emberrinchar a Myrtle la llorona; igualmente tres Slytherin habían acabado pegados a una armadura con la que habían bailado por horas, eso porque James quería animar a Sirius quién se veía algo afectado de ver que su hermanito pequeño, Regulus Black hubiera decidido darle la espalda como toda su familia, hubiera decidido seguir los pasos Black al entrar en Slytherin y hubiera declarado no querer tener ningún parentesco con su hermano. Por si fuera poco, se habían aliado con Peeves para cabrear a Filch, en una ocasión épica de trastadas y escándalos en los pasillos. McGonagall estaba a nada de comenzar a escribir a sus respectivas familias, de no ser porque esa semana justamente, antes de que el mes terminara, habría luna llena. Como cada mes, tendría que olvidarse de las bromas de Potter y Black y atender el caso de mayor importancia, que era sin duda alguna, prepararse para enviar a Remus Lupín a la enfermería.

Para comenzar con los preparativos, tenía que hablar con el joven castaño de ojos dorados, amigo de los gamberros de Potter y Black, justamente en esa que parecía una ocasión perfecta. La clase de Transformaciones había llegado y los alumnos habían tenido que transformar sus pájaros en copas de cristal. James había logrado convertir su copa al segundo intento, Sirius al tercero, Lupín seguía dejando algunas plumas pero el verdadero caso era Peter. Al otro lado del aula, Lily Evans iba por el quinto intento y ya estaba por quitarle el pico a su copa, su amiga Mary solo lograba hacer el pie de la copa y Marlene simplemente no daba una. La hora estaba por terminar, así que McGonagall los dejó salir temprano, eso sí, con deberes que hacer.

—Deben entregar medio metro de pergamino acerca de la transformación de animales en mobiliario para la siguiente sesión y por favor, practiquen— les ordeno— Lupín, necesito hablar contigo— le dijo al muchacho antes de que este se retirara en compañía de sus amigos, el chico la miró sin dudar sobre el tema del que hablarían pero para James, Sirius y Peter resultó verdaderamente extraño.

—Profesora, Remus no tuvo nada que ver, fuimos nosotros los que encantamos la armadura del tercer piso para que persiguiera a Filch— confesó James, señalándose a él mismo y a Sirius, el oji gris estuvo a punto de darle un codazo, pero lo dicho era cierto y Remus que había permanecido con aspecto de contraer gripe, no merecía cargarse de problemas.

—No lo voy a castigar— aseguró McGonagall— Pero ya que ha sido tan amable de confesar joven Potter, ande con su amiguito Black a limpiar la sala de trofeos, iré a vigilarlo cuando termine de hablar con Remus— les indicó, James no pudo refutar nada ya que, como dicen os muggles, _el pez por su boca muere,_ y él solito se había delatado.

Con un Sirius enfurruñado, ambos salieron del aula, seguidos de Peter y le pidieron que llevara sus cosas a los dormitorios mientras ellos cumplían el castigo. Dentro del aula McGonagall llevó a Remus a su despacho y lo hizo tomar asiento:

—Sabes qué fecha es, supongo que por tu aspecto de hoy, ya estás empezando a resentirte—le dijo sin más, nada de rodeos. Lupín la miró y sonrió vagamente, claro que sabía qué fecha era. El mes iba a terminar y la Luna Llena aparecería.

—Tenemos… que acordar una nueva mentira, ¿no es así profesora?— preguntó con la mirada baja, apenado. Remus no era un chico que gustara de mentir, su ideal, era ser sincero, porque cómo decía James, la sinceridad es de admirarse, respetarse y mantiene las relaciones en paz. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder seguirlo al pie de la letra!

Cuando Dumbledore se había presentado en su hogar para anunciarle acerca de su plaza en el Colegio, tomando las debidas precauciones para su problema, le había parecido que no sería del todo difícil, solo tendría que excusarse con los profesores, no era un chico de muchas amistades y no esperaba conseguirlas en Hogwarts. Pero lo había hecho. Había conocido a tres chicos estupendos que habían vuelto su estancia en aquel castillo, agradable, graciosa, enérgica. James con su ímpetu, Sirius con su osadía, Peter con su apoyo, los tres con su cariño, los tres con un espíritu liberal y emprendedor, los mejores chicos de todo el colegio. Con ellos había hecho ya muchas travesuras, había colaborado a ayudar a Peter en Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había apoyado a Sirius cuando su vociferador llegó y en vacaciones, había podido verles en el callejón Diagon para beber un helado y charlar. Y con todo lo bueno, lo malo también había llegado.

Porque entonces tenía a quien mentirle. Rendía cuentas a su tres amigos cada mes, cuando Sirius preocupado por su aspecto más enfermizo que de costumbre le obsequio una caja de ranas de chocolate para pasar su gripe que lo había enviado un par de días a la enfermería sin contacto con nadie. Tenía que mirar a los ojos a James cuando esté preocupado le expresaba su apoyo y su cálido abrazo al escuchar que la señora Lupín estaba enferma y que tenía que ir a cuidarla un mes después de él mismo estar enfermo. Lo más fácil era poner evasivas, pero le dolía tener que ver como Peter pensaba que no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para explicarle porque tenía que acompañar a su padre hasta Francia y a mitad año.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Sentado frente al escritorio de McGonagall tratando de ponerse de acuerdo con la mentira del mes, preparando todo para ser aislado del mundo, en los días en que durara su transformación. Y solo eso, lo impulsaba a seguir mintiendo, a ser constante y a soportar tener que engañar a sus amigos. No podían saberlo. Los perdería. Perdería su amistad y todo lo que habían logrado. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de un _hombre lobo_?

—Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore, piensa como yo, que sería buena excusa decir que has ido a visitar a tu madre, que permanece enferma, si pudiéramos mantener la excusa, quizás nos dure dos o tres ciclos lunares— le dijo McGonagall. Remus asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—De acuerdo. Profesora, ¿puedo ayudar a James y a Sirius a limpiar la sala de trofeos?— preguntó aún con la mirada gacha pero con la voz firme. El año pasado, se habían prometido entre los cuatro que si uno era atrapado lo eran todos, esas eran sus bromas en conjunto, pero en esa ocasión aunque no había ayudado del todo, sí que había colaborado a encantar la armadura.

—Y ¿por qué debería ayudarlos?— cuestionó Minerva arqueando una ceja, para ella Remus era el chico listo, tímido y con calidad de manipulable. Si el año anterior lo había castigado, no había sido por estar involucrado en las bromas, sino más bien por ser corrompido por Potter y Black.

—Bueno, fui yo el que dio a James el hechizo para encantar la armadura y distraje al profesor Flitwick que pasaba por ahí antes de que los cachara. Además, no los veré el fin de semana, quisiera estar un rato con ellos— pidió amable y sinceramente, McGonagall suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Aquellos podían ser de verdad unos gamberros, pillos y algo gilipollas, pero sin duda tenían lo que un Gryffindor debía tener: lealtad y valor. Lealtad para acompañarse, valor para engatusar e incluso para confesar.

Con un nueva sonrisa y sin pensar en lo cansado que sería limpiar los trofeos de toda la sala, Remus se dirigió donde sus amigos, porque si tenía que mentirles y alejarse unos días, pasaría lo que le quedaba con ellos y se divertiría y les haría saber, lo bien que se sentía estando entre ellos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El 31 de octubre, Hogwarts ofreció el banquete de celebración conmemorativo a la fecha y fue el escenario de otra de las grandes bromas de los alumnos más inquietos que habían llegado en décadas. James, Sirius y Peter, alegres por el regreso de Remus para la fecha más aterradora del año, habían planeado celebrar a lo grande, en compañía del chico que habían extrañado esos cinco días que no lo vieron.

No se puede decir que Remus hubiera puesto demasiada resistencia en participar en la broma, porque después de lo que había pasado (encerrado en la casa de los gritos, oculto en la enfermería mientras sus amigos pensaban que estaba en casa) le apetecía de verdad, estar con sus amigos, reírse y disfrutar. Así que apenas se hubo enterado de lo que los chicos querían hacer, no tardó en colaborar proviniendo de fantásticos hechizos a sus amigos y el mismo realizando algunos. La noche del 31, fue épica.

Junto a todos los alumnos, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, siendo el centro de atención por sus atuendos tan peculiares. Los cuatro chicos portaban disfraces conmemorativos de Halloween como Remus había asegurado veía a los muggles de su vecindario hacer, a decir verdad, el mismo antes de los 11, se había disfrazado en 31 de Octubre. Así pues, Sirius mostraba su faceta de vampiro, enfundado en su capa y habiendo conjurado unos colmillos. Peter se había conjurado un mono disfraz de calabaza que brillaba y lo hacía lucir más choncho de lo que estaba pero del cuál Sirius había opinado: " _Te ves mono, Pete, hasta me das ternura_ ". Remus, irónico para él, pero por primera vez alegre y sonriente con su apariencia, había sido metido en un disfraz de hombre lobo, mostraba pelo sobre sí mismo y James le había conjurado unas orejas muy afelpadas, no era nada parecido a lo que él sabía se veía cuando se transformaba en luna llena pero sin duda, era agradable poder mostrar esa parte de él sin causar temor, incluso se le veían contento con la luna personal que Sirius le conjuro. El último disfraz era el de un pirata, James mostraba orgulloso un garfio de juguete y también un parche en el ojo, el mismo Remus le conjuro un pequeño loro que se posara en su hombro y Sirius se encargó de robarse una de las espadas que las armaduras portaban. Y mientras todos los alumnos desfilaban ataviados en sus túnicas, esos cuatro chicos se robaron toda la atención, incluso la de Albus Dumbledore. La cosa, claro está no terminó ahí.

Apenas Dumbledore agitó su varita para dar comienzo al banquete de esa noche, algo mágico sucedió. Su varita no llamó la comida ni apareció los alimentos habituales, en vez de eso, su varita sirvió de detonante, para que sus propias ropas cambiaran y de un momento a otro, el sabio director de Hogwarts se vio enfundado en un disfraz de espantapájaros. A su lado McGonagall saltó de la sorpresa esperando que el director se indignara por haber sido hechizado y retara a los alumnos causantes de aquello, a quienes todos ubicaban bien. Contrario a lo pensado, Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas y volvió a agitar su varita, esta vez encantando las ropas de su sub directora, convirtiendo su túnica en un disfraz de _Catrina_. Lo que sucedió después fue aún mejor, porque con las acciones de Dumbledore, los cuatro Gryffindor responsables agitaron sus varitas dejando caer sobre todo el Comedor un hechizo para disfrazar. De repente Hogwarts se llenó de alumnos disfrazados tanto trajes muggles como criaturas mágicas existentes. Lily Evans fue adornada por James Potter con el traje de una princesa, eso porque James había encontrado agradable desde su regreso al castillo picar un poco a aquella pelirroja de mal carácter. El mejor disfraz fue el que conjuró Sirius sobre Severus Snape, el Slytherin que tanto odiaba y del que buscaba venganza por haberlo acusado, gracias a Snape, él y James habían estado castigados por hacer que la Señora Norris bailara. El pelinegro de nariz ganchuda, estalló en gritos de cólera cuando su uniforme fue remplazado por un traje muy cómico de hipogrifo.

Luego de ello el banquete por fin comenzó y para cerrar la noche, Dumbledore dejó que en el salón sonara un buen fondo musical y que los jóvenes se divirtieran como ellos quisieran.

De aquella fantástica noche, habían pasado ya dos semanas, pero Hogwarts no se había quedado sin algarabía. Un nuevo y gran evento estaba por llegar y la emoción de muchos era notoria. El Torneo de Quidditch iba a dar comienzo y con ello, llegaban primeramente las pruebas de selección para cubrir los puestos que tras las bajas voluntarias y los alumnos de séptimo graduados, llegaban a quedar.

Ese año, _Ravenclaw_ , que había ganado la Copa el año anterior, necesitaba de un buscador y un golpeador, su capitán, un chico rubio que jugaba de cazador y que buscaba por todos los medios ganar de nuevo ese año, estaba en séptimo grado y quería graduarse con la victoria. _Hufflepuff_ , buscaba golpeadores, ya que sus jugadores habituales se habían graduado el año anterior. _Slytherin_ requería de un guardián y de un cazador, su capitán podía ser un chico altivo y grosero, pero no así: tonto. Lo que quería decir que si Lucius Malfoy no era tan buen cazador como él creía ni porque ambos fueran en sexto ni porque ambos fueran amigos lo iba a poner en el juego. La última casa, _Gryffindor_ , requería de un cazador y de un buscador, ya que el buscador que tenían había decidido no jugar más ese año pese a que había pasado a quinto; en parte porque le preocupaban sus TIMOS, en parte porque un año atrás la Copa se le había escapado a Gryffindor como a él se le había escapado la Snitch en dos partidos. Indudablemente, aquella nueva oportunidad para buscar un lugar entre los disponibles en cada equipo de cada casa, era algo que no se podía desperdiciar. En las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, los estudiantes que presentarían la prueba de su equipo, se habían comenzado a preparar y entre los alumnos entusiastas de Gryffindor, se hallaba ni más ni menos que el pequeño James Potter de segundo año.

Justamente, esa noche, una antes de que se presentaran las pruebas, cuatro chiquillos (o al menos tres de ellos) de segundo año, trataban de hacer los deberes de Encantamientos, mientras escuchaban – _por vigésimo décima tercera cuarta milésima vez (_ Sirius ya no sabía qué número era _)_ \- nombres de jugadas, palabras entusiastas, presunciones sobre qué tan bien volaba, cuán alto llegaba y cuán veloz era… a aquel pequeño de gafas y cabellos negros que simplemente no era capaz de callarse, como era obvio, en sus discursos, trataba de relajar los nervios que comenzaba a sentir por la prueba que presentaría al otro día.

—Venga Jimmy, ya cállate o te daré con este libro— le dijo Sirius mostrando su ejemplar de _Historia de la Magia,_ que llevaba en la mochila _._ James se calló al observar el libro y abrió grandes los ojos, algo atemorizado de que Sirius cumpliera lo que decía. Remus y Peter, aliviados de que James se callara, rieron y miraron a Sirius con aprobación.

—Sabemos que estás nervioso, James. Pero tranquilo, lo hará bien— dijo Remus después de que las risas cesaran para animar a James, el chico lo miró y asintió. Se dio por vencido con los deberes de Encantamientos, de nada servía que los hiciera porque ni con eso era capaz de distraerse de las pruebas, obviamente tenía que tratar de hacerlo porque ya estaba hartando a sus amigos. Se recargó en la mesa frente a él, mientras miraba a Remus, Peter y Sirius rasgar las plumas contra el pergamino, entonces preguntó:

—Es en serio…. ¿Presentarán la prueba conmigo?— Los tres chicos a su alrededor dejaron lo que hacían. Sirius lo miró ceñudo, Remus atemorizado, sorprendido Peter hasta había manchado su trabajo.

—James… yo…— comenzó Remus— Es en serio…. No…. No soy bueno con la escoba. No mientras tenga que hacer algo más que sujetarme… Haré el ridículo…

—Lo más seguro es que me caiga de la escoba, no soy hábil…— se excusó Peter, visiblemente atemorizado ante la simple mención de él en el equipo de Quidditch.

—No es problema, yo puedo enseñarles a los dos, les enseñaré tan bien como mi padre me enseñó a mí… Me gustaría que vinieran… En unos años podríamos andar por el castillo perseguidos por chicas solo por ser las estrellas del equipo de Quidditch, no se nos iría ninguna copa y cuando nuestros hijos vengan a Hogwarts...— Sirius ya no aguanto la risa, James tenía la costumbre de alucinar demasiado y muy a futuro cuando llegaba a emocionarse, cómo cuando lograban por sus benditos reflejos escapar ilesos de que Filch los atrapara tras una travesura.

—Ya, ya, cuatro ojos, no te vayas muy lejos, aún no sabemos si eres bueno jugando— le dijo el oji gris con una sonrisa— Volar es una cosa, jugar otra. Ya te hemos dicho porque no haremos la prueba….

—Pues de hecho tu no— le recordó James— Tu eres bueno volando y también te gusta el Quidditch, no me vayas a salir con las de…— James se calló cuando Sirius resopló. No era un gesto de molestia, sino más bien de resignación, sus amigos lo miraron, sin comprender que le ocurría.

—No tengo escoba James— sentenció— No puedo ni pensar en la sarta de maldiciones que me lanzaría mi madre si le pido que me compre la escoba para jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ya sabéis que confiscó la que ya tenía en el verano. Soy un repudiado entre los Black y no tengo más derechos… así que no se puede. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a mi cámara de Gringotts, estoy seguro que no tardaran en vaciarla, aparte de todo—

—Si quieres, puedo hablar con papá y…— comenzó a decir James.

—De ninguna manera. Son tus padres chico, no los míos. Eso no está a discusión, ¿vale? Ahora bien, mi bonita cara no puede arriesgarse a recibir a una bludger por accidente o algo así. Y si vos quieres ser cazador, la otra vacante es para buscador, soy un asco para encontrar la snitch. Es mejor que vayamos nosotros tres solo a verte, lo harás genial y considéralo una ventaja— acotó mostrando los dientes, James ya sabía que se venía.

—No Sirius, no eres más guapo, entiende, pero es cierto, las chicas me seguirán por estar en el equipo y a ti no— acotó con una gran sonrisa— De acuerdo iré yo, pero por favor… me gustaría verles en las gradas…

—Ni aunque Quejicus nos persiga con su cabello grasiento par pegarlo al nuestro, faltaremos— aseguró Sirius

—Estaremos ahí, James, es una promesa…— comentó Remus con una sonrisa, Peter asintió con energía y James supo, que no le fallarían, tenerlos a ellos apoyándolo, era en verdad un gran gesto de amistad.

 **:-:-:**

A la mañana siguiente, James comió poco, pero comió, Remus le advirtió que si no comía probablemente no luciría en las pruebas. Peter mostró su apoyo llevando de un lugar a otro la escoba de James, una _Nimbus 1000_ , que había sido el regalo perfecto que Charlus Potter le había enviado a su hijo con anticipación. Sirius como buen apoyo moral, lo ovacionaba y se le echaba encima para revolverle el cabello cada que James comenzaba a flaquear aunque fuera un poco. De todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que iban a presentar su prueba, James, era el único de segundo curso. Aquello en verdad no lo habría incomodado, si no hubiera sido porque cuando llegó al campo de Quidditch, todos le rebasaban por una o dos cabezas. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, cuando notó desde las gradas a los tres chicos que fieles a su promesa se habían presentado a ver su prueba. Sirius, Remus y Peter lo miraban y ovacionaban e incluso llevaban una camiseta pintada (muy seguramente con algún hechizo que Remus supiera) con el nombre de POTTER en la espalda.

Cuando la prueba comenzó, el capitán del equipo les pidió a todos que se colocaran por posiciones (donde quisieran jugar) y los dividió en equipos de 7, al final, había tres equipos con todos los puestos ocupados, por lo que se decidió que el primer equipo en recibir 10 anotaciones sería el que saldría para dejar al otro restante entrar a dar prueba. James, por suerte, no tuvo que esperar en su equipo porque el capitán decidió enfrentar al pequeño grupo donde él estaba con otro mandando a la banca al tercer grupito. Dado que había decidido jugar como cazador, se colocó donde debería y se olvidó de los nervios, de las inseguridades y de la pena en cuanto se hubo elevado por los aires. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Él era James Potter! Y era valiente. Y era osado. Y era un verdadero Gryffindor. Y un verdadero Gryffindor, un león escarlata con dorado, nunca dudaba, nunca temía y siempre daba todo de él.

Apenas comenzó el pequeño partido, le dio igual que su compañero cazador fuera un chico de quinto año, porque jugó con todo para apoderarse de la _Quaffle_ y anotar. Al final, fue gracias a él que el otro equipo se retiró, ya que logró seis anotaciones, dos más que el chico de quinto y cinco más que las del cazador del tercer equipo que había pasado a sexto grado. No jugaron demasiado después de que el tercer equipo entrara, más que nada, porque el capitán ya había visto a quiénes elegiría. De todos los que habían presentado su prueba, solo James de segundo y un chico de cuarto, lograron quedarse donde ellos querían. James logró su puesto como cazador y su compañero se volvió buscador. Cuando el sol anunció el medio día, los alumnos de Gryffindor pudieron retirarse a su sala común o a donde ellos quisieran, las pruebas habían terminado y era hora de abandonar el campo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien James— dijo Remus cuando el chico se les unió en las gradas, se encontraba tan feliz por haber entrado en el equipo, que apenas se anunció el final de la prueba voló en su escoba y saltó en las gradas con sus amigos.

—Lo tengo que admitir, te has lucido, cuatro ojos— se mofó Sirius abrazando a su amigo Peter conjuró entonces una lluvia de serpentinas, para celebrar y mientras los pequeños perdían la noción del tiempo mientras felicitaban a uno de ellos, el campo se quedó vacío por unos momentos, hasta que a hurtadillas y sin haber reparado en la presencia de esos cuatro chicos, un joven Slytherin se coló, enfundado en sus vestimentas de Quidditch, con las protecciones debidas y con una escoba que su amigo Lucius Malfoy le había prestado.

Sin reparar tampoco ellos en la presencia del otro chico, los cuatro Gryffindor se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida del lugar, mientras que en el centro del campo, Severus Snape se auto convencía de que podría lograr lo que deseaba. —" _Tú puedes, es por Lily. Tienes que impresionar a Lily… Si puedes controlar la escoba podrás enseñarle a volar._ "— Mientras los cuatro chicos terminaban de bajar las escaleras de las gradas y se disponían a irse, uno de ellos, se giró en el momento exacto en que un Slytherin se preparaba para subir a su escoba.

—Hey James, ¿ese no es Quejicus?— preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa. El aludido se giró, solo para corroborar con una nueva sonrisa, que en efecto, el Slytherin que tanto le calaba, se encontraba en medio del campo, preparado para entrenar, muy seguramente participaría en las pruebas de su casa que se habían programado para el día siguiente.

—Chicos mejor vamos a los dormitorios, mi padre me envió grajeas y ranas de chocolate, no me apetece meternos con Snape— les dijo Remus

—Solo veamos que tal entrena, si lo pintas así, claro, prefiero los dulces— respondió Sirius sonriendo malévolamente. Y confiando en que quizás tardarían en volver al dormitorio, Remus se acercó junto a sus amigos en pos de observar a Snape. En su fuero interno, Peter esperaba que el pelinegro la regara por si solo o si no, Sirius y James provocarían que lo hiciera y por esa semana, ya habían tenido muchos problemas.

Para su suerte, apenas se acercaron, su deseo se comenzó a volver realidad. Severus se montó en la escoba y trató de elevarse, se sentía tonto teniendo miedo de caer y debía comenzar a dominarlo. ¡Hipogrifos cabreados! Cómo recordaba a Black y a Potter en su primera lección de vuelo, luciéndose por saber volar y sobre todo… A James Potter sosteniendo a Lily antes de que esta cayera presa del vértigo. No podía dejar que eso se repitiera, ni con Potter ni con ningún otro, si lograba controlar aquello podría ayudar a Lily, podrían volar juntos…

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que ya se había elevado más de lo que deseaba y en cuanto lo hizo la sorpresa lo hizo dudar. La escoba trastabilló y estuvo a puno de caer, pero logró frenarlo justo a tiempo, al menos un poco para que la escoba trastabillara de nuevo y lo sacudiera, haciéndolo dar unos brinquillos y luego, tirarlo de bruces al suelo. Con eso tuvieron suficiente, James y Sirius rieron a carcajadas mientras se retiraban del campo con Remus y Peter. ¡Quejicus, baboso!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Diciembre llegó con nieve, frío y grandes olas de viento, capaz de traspasar las capas de los estudiantes y calarlos hasta los huesos. Las vacaciones estaban por llegar y como era costumbre, los alumnos que se retirarían del colegio para volver a casa habían comenzado a hacer sus maletas para viajar. Entre los alumnos que volverían a sus hogares, Lily Evans se había visto involucrada aún con las protestas de su amigo Severus que le insistía en que se quedaran en el colegio. En lo que iba del año, habían podido pasar poco tiempo juntos, ya que Lily iba en una casa distinta a la de él y entre las clases y sus respectivas amistades solo les quedaban las horas libres o las horas de estudio en la biblioteca para pasar el tiempo. Por esas fechas, Severus pedía — _rogaba con insistencia_ — a Lily, para que se quedara con él en el colegio, porque tenía más de una razón para querer retenerla con él. En primera, como el año anterior, el no volvía a su casa porque odiaba tener que pasar tiempo con sus padres, en segunda, porque Mary McDonald y Marlene McKinnon las amigas de Lily también se iban del colegio y por si fuera poco, porque el primer partido del torneo de Quidditch había sido Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Claramente, Severus no había presentado la prueba de su casa, porque cuando intento practicar todo le salió mal y eso había llevado como consecuencia, que no había podido hacerle frente a Potter. Apenas el partido había terminado, James se había cruzado con Snape en uno de los pasillos mientras buscaba a sus amigos y se había mofado de algo que Severus desconocía: lo había visto entrenar, sabía que no podía volar. Y esa Navidad, James y Sirius se quedarían en el colegio, lo que significaba, que Severus deseaba más que nunca tener a Lily para distraerse, para pasar el tiempo con ella y no pendiente de si los Gryffindor aparecían para hacer lo que mejor hacían: cabrearlo.

De su parte, Sirius y James no pensaban ni tantito en Quejicus. Si Sirius tenía que quedarse en Hogwarts, era porque su madre le había prohibido – _otro año más_ \- pasar Navidad en casa. Su ultimátum era no poder volver a casa y su penitencia tener que pasar Navidad solo en el Colegio. Remus al parecer tendría que volver a casa porque su madre seguía enferma y Peter había sido invitado a pasar el invierno en las montañas visitando a su abuela. Si bien había tratado de que su madre le dejara en el castillo con Sirius, la señora Pettigrew había sido terminante al negarse, al menos por unos días, porque al final — _un día antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera llevando a Peter a casa_ — se retractó y le concedió permiso para quedarse. Remus ni siquiera había intentado permanecer en el colegio, al menos no, para estar con sus amigos, porque cierto era, que no se iría. Se quedaría en la enfermería unos días, los que durara la transformación de ese mes, si ningún suceso fenomenal alteraba su calendario lunar, significaba que para la noche de Navidad o quizás la siguiente la transformación habría pasado y podría decirle a Sirius que había decidido volver antes al colegio, pero por mientras, resultaba una mejor idea que el chico creyera que se iría. No hubiera soportado tener que escabullirse de él o de Peter o de James – _de ninguno absolutamente_ -, para pasar su transformación. O en el peor de los casos, no poder escabullirse y pasar una transformación al lado de alguno, un escenario donde lo único que podía imaginar, era a sus amigos siendo atacados por el lobo que vivía en él….

Para suerte de Sirius, James si logro convencer a Dorea Potter de que le dejara pasar ahí la Navidad (antes que Peter a su madre). Dorea como Charlus habían insistido en que Sirius y James volvieran a casa, pero Sirius no se sentía seguro de irrumpir en un lugar que no era familiar o si quiera conocido e íntimo para él, en fechas en que solo la familia, se reunía en los hogares. James comprensivo y entusiasta, le había prometido que haría lo posible por quedarse y lo había cumplido. Al final, James, Sirius y Peter, se quedarían en el castillo y comerían golosinas, cenarían en el gran Comedor mientras convencían a Dumbledore de cantar " _A belén va un Hipogrifo_ " o bien, harían una de las suyas como en Halloween. Y claro, muy contentos, abrirían sus obsequios la mañana de Navidad.

Los planes hubieran resultado ser perfectos, si una noche antes de Navidad, la última del ciclo lunar, no hubieran recibido el paquete de Charlus Potter. _Horus,_ la lechuza de James, había llegado esa mañana al colegio, con un paquete entre las garras y una nota dentro de este:

" _Querido hijo, envío esto con anticipación porque he querido darte este valioso objeto desde hace un tiempo y estoy seguro que por tus bromitas, tu madre me mataría. Confío en que no me decepcionarás y sabrás guardar el secreto, recuerda siempre que esto es valioso, es una reliquia familiar muy querida que me sirvió a mí en momentos de peligro y también de miedo, úsala con cuidado, valórala y no abuses de su utilidad. Un día, tal vez sigas la tradición y se la des en persona a tu propio hijo —esperando claro que tu esposa no te mate como me harán a mí sí me descubren— Pórtate bien James. Te quiere. Tu padre._ "

El objeto, era ni más ni menos que una autentica capa de invisibilidad que hasta ese momento, James desconocía por completo. La nota era clara, si su padre esperaba que no lo decepcionara, obviamente no lo haría, porque si algo sabía bien, era que sus bromas nunca dañaban, sus bromas no hacían mal, sus bromas no decepcionaban a su padre. Por eso, jurando con Sirius mostrar la capa a Remus apenas volviera y encontrar la forma de darle un buen uso, decidieron que lo único que harían por el momento con el obsequio, sería probarlo. Esa misma noche, o no tan noche porque aún podían andar por los pasillos fingiendo que se dirigían a su sala común antes del toque de queda, decidieron meterse bajo la capa y andar por el castillo.

—Ya sabes Sirius, solo una vuelta por el castillo, a ver si damos con algún sitio interesante y volvemos— le recordó James al oji gris, al tiempo que Peter miraba a Sirius para confirmar su respuesta.

—Claro Jimmy, no te espantes. Solo veremos si esta cosa sirve, además… no sé tú, pero tengo demasiado frío y si no estamos los cuatro no es divertido hacer bromas en grande— respondió Black con una sonrisa. James no necesito más y envuelto en la capa con Sirius a un lado y Peter al otro —por suerte la capa era grande, cuando Remus volviera, seguro que se las ingeniarían para caber los cuatro—, se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Salieron sin problemas de la sala común y pasearon un rato por los pasillos sin percatarse de a dónde iban. Sus pasos aún sonaban al caminar por lo que debían ser cuidadosos, estaban por llegar a la enfermería, cuando la Profesora McGonagall salió de la misma con aire apresurado. Pasó justo frente a ellos, casi rozando la capa, pero para su alegría, confirmaron que no los veía. La capa era auténtica y poderosa, Sirius estaba por comenzar a alardear cuando James se quedó inmóvil.

De la enfermería, habían surgido dos figuras más. Una de ellas, era Madame Pomfrey, enfundada en su traje de sanadora, con la tez pálida e igual de apresurada que Minerva. Con sus brazos envolvía al chico que caminaba a su lado, tambaleándose, con semblante enfermizo, casi traslúcido. Peter habría jurado que en cualquier momento el chico caería desmayado, porque sus piernas temblaban notoriamente a cada paso que daba. Lo malo y preocupante no era eso, sino más bien, quién era aquel muchacho. Se trataba de Remus.

Enfundado en una ligera camisa de franela, algo vieja y gastada, unos pantalones rotos y cortos, Remus se las ingeniaba para caminar, mantenía los brazos abrazados a su cuerpo, porque era obvio que pasaba frío, Sirius fue el primero en notar que su amigo iba descalzó. Se veía mal. Estaba mal. James no dudo en dar el primer paso para seguir a las figuras que salían de la enfermería, siendo secundado por sus otros dos amigos. No entendía nada… se suponía que era la madre e Remus la enferma… ¿Acaso el chico se había enfermado y era demasiado grave que ni siquiera lo habían enviado a San Mungo? ¿Desde cuándo Remus habría estado en la enfermería y ellos inconscientes de su presencia? Nada de eso importó mucho porque James tuvo que concentrarse en otra nueva cosa. Por un momento le había parecido como a Peter y Sirius que la enfermera y su amigo se dirigían a la oficina de Dumbledore donde obvio también iría McGonagall, pero en vez de eso, iban con rumbo a las afueras del castillo.

Con sumo cuidado, fueron siguiendo a los personajes que salían, sin preguntarse demasiado porque iban a donde el árbol boxeador, si nadie se acercaba ahí… Lo único que les interesaba era ver a Remus, verlo y saber que pasaba, verlo y saber por qué no les habían avisado que su amigo estaba ahí. Entonces algo pasó. Una extraña luz surgió de repente e iluminó todo, Madame Pomfrey atinó a soltar a Remus justo enfrente del Sauce Boxeador que gracias a algo que McGonagall había hecho con anticipación no reaccionó violentamente y acto seguido, ambas Pomfrey y Minerva se retiraban, asustadas. La luz no era más que la Luna. Y eso podía significar nada para James, Sirius y Peter que seguían bajo la capa de invisibilidad… pero cierto era, que secretamente, la luna, era el mayor de los problemas en ese momento.

De un momento a otro, Remus comenzó a convulsionar y poco a poco James notaba como trataba de acercarse a cierto hueco a los pies del Sauce Boxeador. Un hoyo… que quizás era profundo, o quizás no. Sirius se preguntó porque Madame Pomfrey McGonagall se habían ido, ¿por qué habían abandonado al pobre Remus moribundo? James y Sirius estuvieron a nada de saltar fuera de la capa para ayudar a Remus cuando este cayó de rodillas a escaso un metro de distancia del hueco del sauce, cuando Peter ahogó un grito.

Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban, sus facciones de alargaban, su apariencia cambiaba. Surgía pelo de un lado y de otro y Remus permanecía en cuatro patas, patas…. Que eran peludas, patas que se alargaban y rompían la tela de sus ropas. Y su rostro… cambiaba, mutaba. Su cráneo perdía formas y en donde sus labios siempre curveaban una sonrisa, ahora había un hocico. Y después, Remus desaparecía. Solo quedaba un animal. Un animal peludo y de cuatro patas. Un animal que en el mundo mágico era considerado: bestia, criatura, monstruo. —" _Pero Remus no poder ser un monstruo…"—_ pensó James con la boca abierta, asustado. El animal, se irguió un poco y entonces aulló.

Un rayo surgió de una varita, detrás de los chicos bajo la capa. Dumbledore estaba ahí y con la varita había dado un pequeño empujón al animal para ayudarlo a entrar en el hueco que seguramente era profundo. Porque no volvió, pero su aullido, sí que se escuchó. Quizás Dumbledore se había ido, quizás solo quedaban ellos en aquel lugar o quizás no… Porque no pareció importarle a James, cuando en voz alta… dijo:

—Remus…. Es un hombre lobo—

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***La catrina es** **una figura creada por** **José Guadalupe Posada** **y bautizada por el muralista** **Diego Rivera** **.** **Es una figura tradicional de México que comenzó tradición en** **el gobierno de Benito Juárez y Sebastián Lerdo de Tejada, la he empleado aquí primeramente a escases de disfraces en mi mente y en segundo lugar porque me pareció una buena forma de homenajear una cinta cinematográfica de Harry Potter. Recordad, que el director del** _ **Prisionero de Azkabán**_ **, Alfonso Cuarón, es mexicano y fue en esta película y en este libro que se habló por primera vez del tema del capítulo: la licantropía. Igualmente, la primera ocasión en que aparecieron** _ **Los merodeadores.**_

 ***No tengo idea de que escoba tenía James, obviamente, pero la** _ **Nimbus 1000**_ **que precedió a** _ **Nimbus 2000**_ **(la mejor en el mercado, mientras Harry Potter tuvo 11 años) me pareció adecuada.**

 ***Si bien, creí conveniente incluir a Sirius en el equipo de Gryffindor, estuve buscando algo de información y no hay nada respecto a que él fuera del equipo, por seguimiento a los hechos es que no lo coloqué.**

 ***Me gustaría aclarar que aunque trato de apegarme a la historia y a lo que Rowling ha creado, llenó varios espacios que quizás no lleguen a concordar, mil disculpas por ello, pero es para dar sentido a la historia.**

* * *

 _¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno… cómo verán este capítulo, quedo en verdad largo, pero creo que quedó bien. Por lo menos a mí me gustó. Trate de retener los hechos, las pruebas de Quidditch, una mirada a lo que fue Halloween y claro, el descubrimiento del secreto de Remus. Dejándolas picadas, espero sus palabras si gustan dejarlas, porque en verdad, que son lo que me anima a trabajar con esmero en estos capítulos. Si quieren que acorte los capítulos, háganmelo saber para que no me explaye tanto y si así les gusta, también. Bueno, por ahora me despido y nos leemos, muy pronto, para saber que ocurre en la segunda mitad del segundo año de nuestros merodeadores. ¡Saluditos a todas!_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, EVAGANTE, Monse Granger**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo…**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Expelliarmus!"—**_


	4. Amistad, es sinónimo de sinceridad

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_ **—**

* * *

 **=4. Amistad, es sinónimo de sinceridad=**

— _ **Un amigo es aquel que lo sabe todo sobre ti y a pesar de ello, te quiere**_ **—**

El viento sopló una vez más, Sirius se aferró a la capa de invisibilidad en cuanto sintió que está comenzaba a deslizarse. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí parados tiritando de frío —porque la capa no podía considerarse como abrigadora— pero tampoco era algo que les importara demasiado. Tras el comentario de James, el silencio había reinado en el lugar y ninguno se había atrevido a romperlo.

Peter se hallaba entre asustado y vacilante, los hombres lobo no eran considerados criaturas amistosas en el mundo mágico, sino más bien, catalogados como bestias despiadadas, incivilizadas y de temer. Sirius, había pasado mucho tiempo con sus padres, como para retener en la memoria los comentarios que alguna vez hubieran fluido respecto a que los hombres lobo, servían perfectamente como cazadores de muggles y sangre sucia y aunque sabía que dichas criaturas protagonizaban casi siempre los más aterradores y sangrientos relatos de horror, había una duda que se había instalado en su cabeza: ¿Remus habría protagonizado alguno de aquellos cuentos? Contrario a sus amigos, James ya había superado la estupefacción y sus pensamientos comenzaban a tomar un rumbo distinto…

El viento sopló de nuevo y la capa de deslizó de la cabeza de Peter al suelo, descubriéndolos por fin y logrando así que el siguiente soplido les diera directamente en el rostro, helando por completo sus mejillas. James fue el primero en reaccionar, tenían que irse, no era buena idea que alguien llegara a verlos por ahí, mucho menos si el mismo Dumbledore sabía que un hombre lobo podía salir en cualquier momento del agujero bajo el sauce boxeador que de nuevo comenzaba a mover sus ramas y a menearse con el viento, señal de que no era nada prudente acercarse más de la cuenta.

—Vengan, tenemos que hablar— espetó el chico de gafas, agachándose para tomar la capa y momentos después volver a cubrirse con ella. Sirius y Peter lo siguieron, pero no hablaron en todo el trayecto que les llevó recorrer para volver al dormitorio. De nuevo cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos… Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y asegurándose de que nadie andaba por ahí, James salió de la capa y dijo firmemente:

—Sé que es tarde pero ese no es el problema en estos momentos. _¡Tarta de melaza!—_ el retrato apenas abrió los ojos para dejar pasar a los alumnos, ciertamente debía de haberlos reprendido o acusado, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para echar bronca. Y una vez dentro, los tres chicos subieron a su dormitorio, James sentía que tenía que hablar con sus amigos esa misma noche o perdería la inspiración que había comenzado a adquirir. Cuando cruzaron la puerta del dormitorio, Sirius se sentó a orillas de su cama y Peter imitó el gesto, James cerró bien la puerta y miró a sus amigos:

—Y bien… ¿Qué piensan de lo que acabamos de ver?— les preguntó, extrañamente su tono era relajado y firme, como si aquello hubiera sido como ver algo nuevo en clase.

—James… soy yo… o ¿no estás tomando esto cómo es? ¡Remus es un hombre lobo!— exclamó Sirius

—Lo sé Sirius, lo he visto tan de cerca como tú. Remus es un hombre lobo…— aseguró el de gafas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… como que cada mes, desapareciera con excusas extrañas— comentó Peter mirando el suelo, su comentario había sido más para él, que para sus amigos.

—Y por si no lo saben, eso también quiere decir que Remus es…— Sirius estaba alterado eso era obvio. Pero sus palabras no iban a salir de su boca, no frente a James.

—No te atrevas a decirlo Sirius— le cortó de tajo y muy firmemente. El oji gris lo miró estupefacto y echó una mirada a Peter para comprobar que este miraba a James de igual forma— Escucha, escúchenme los dos, de hecho. Esto es serio y es muy importarte… porque de esto, depende nuestra amistad con Remus…— comenzó a decir.

—James, los hombres lobo no son buenas amistades… eso dicen mis…— habló Peter, pero James, lo volvió a callar, tan solo con una mirada.

—No, eso no puede ser verdad. Entiendan, tenemos que pensar bien esto. Remus es un hombre lobo, pero también es un chico como nosotros. Si no mal recuerdo, tiene 12 años, como ustedes y como yo— espetó el joven Potter— Remus es el chico que conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts hace un año y que aseguró que deseaba quedarse en Gryffindor ganando mi afecto. He dormido en este dormitorio durante todo un año con él, desayuno a diario con ese mismo Remus y le copio las tareas de Historia de la magia porque soy demasiado perezoso como para tomar nota… Remus es mi amigo. No es un monstruo. No es una criatura feroz. Ni mucho menos un asesino. Un ser así no habría declarado haber hechizado a un Slytherin aun cuando no lo había hecho solo para que no me llevara yo todo el castigo…— confesó. Su tono era sincero, impregnado de fortaleza e ímpetu, bañado de lealtad y envuelto de cariño. Sirius lo miró durante un momento, reflexionando lo que había escuchado…

—Tienes razón, un monstruo no me habría dicho todo lo que él me dijo cuándo mi madre me envió una carta expresando con detalle todo lo que tenía prohibido hacer para deshonrar a Regulus de Slytherin— sentenció y se puso de pie, se acercó a James y lo tomó por un hombro sonriendo.

—Eso quiere decir…. Que no… ¿No vamos a perder a Remus, verdad?— preguntó el de gafas con esperanza en los ojos.

—Pues claro que no. Pero… ¿deberíamos decirle?— preguntó Sirius

—No sería justo que se lo ocultáramos— opinó Peter con renovadas esperanzas y alegrías

—Tienes razón Peter, Remus seguro que no nos dijo por todo lo que se piensa de los hombres lobo. Demostremos que no nos importa todo eso… Remus es nuestro amigo— terció James con una sonrisa. No había más que decir, estaba claro. Después de todo, si Dumbledore le había dado la oportunidad a un hombre lobo de entrar al colegio, no significaba aquello que James ¿tenía razón? Remus Lupín, no era un monstruo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día…**_

Como todas las noches siguientes a las transformaciones, Remus despertó aquella mañana de Nochebuena, tirado en medio de la Casa de los Gritos, cercana a Hogsmade, con los pantalones rotos, la camiseta rajada en tiras que colgaban sobre su débil cuerpo. Le dolía la cabeza, también el abdomen, sentía que algo ardía en su espalda y que su rostro quemaba en ciertas zonas. _—Otra vez…—_ pensó.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que un hombre lobo le mordiera, condenándolo a ser cómo él y a vivir esas horrendas transformaciones y aun no se acostumbraba al dolor que conllevaba cada luna llena. Por supuesto, era consciente de que desde el año anterior, sus transformaciones se habían comenzado a volver demasiado violentas e incluso suicidas. Y no podía decir que no sabía por qué, al menos algo presentía. Remus, tenía la increíble creencia de que sus transformaciones se habían tornado salvajes (más de la cuenta) en cuanto había comenzado a sentir que le mentía a alguien en especial. No solo estaba engañando al mundo, a sus compañeros alumnos, a sus profesores… también a sus amigos. Y eso le dolía. Le escocía la idea de tener que mirarlos a la cara y mentir, de no poder ser completamente sincero con ellos cuando al contrario recibía toda la sinceridad que aquellos tres chicos poseían. Y como consecuencia de su culpa y de su dolor, de su miedo y de su odio a sí mismo, el lobo que vivía en él, que como animal que era maduraba y enloquecía, había comenzado a mostrar su fuerza en las noches de luna que habían comenzado a ser lastimeras. No podía evitarlo, era consciente de ello cuando despertaba, no en el acto… Se arañaba a sí mismo, se mordía con fuerza, se arrojaba contra las paredes y aullaba a todo lo que daba, dejándole después un gran dolor de garganta. Y ahí estaba el resultado… moretones en sus piernas, rasguños que empezaban en sus omóplatos y concluían en su pecho, finos cortes que le cruzaban el rostro y dolor, dolor en todas partes.

Una voz lejana se escuchó. Alguien estaba en el pasadizo que conectaba la entrada bajo el Sauce Boxeador con la Casa de los Gritos. Madame Pomfrey. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso lentamente en pie y trató de mantenerse así para salir de aquel lugar. Una nueva idea cruzó por su mente, quizás si fingía que todo estaba bien, que no se sentía como si una manada de centauros le hubiera pasado encima, quizás Madame Pomfrey lo dejaría ducharse y correr a su dormitorio, quizás llegaría a tiempo para despertar a sus amigos y quizás, podría conjurar algo para darles de regalo, no sabía qué, pero la prioridad era que la enfermera le creyera, que lo dejara ir… por primera vez, estaba deseoso de mentir, de decir que estaba todo en orden y mirar a sus amigos a la cara al decir: " _Mi madre está mejor, he venido para pasar la Navidad con ustedes_ "

Con todas las energías que su cuerpo era capaz de reunir, trató de caminar sin tener que apoyarse en la pared, para que Madame Pomfrey creyera en su palabra. Apenas apareció por el pasadizo, la enfermera se acercó poco a poco, antes de que lo tuviera completamente frente a ella, le preguntó:

—Remus, pequeño ¿cómo te encuentras?— Remus sonrió débilmente, tratando de parecer en buen estado.

—Estoy bien. Ha sido una transformación tranquila, creo que hoy…— justo entonces, Madame Pomfrey llegó hasta a él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, alarmada por las heridas que presentaba.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Mira esos cortes y esas mordidas… cariño, tu espalda está realmente mal… vamos a la enfermería, te curaré todas estas heridas y pasarás la noche en la enfermería… si tenemos suerte, quizás dentro de dos días, podamos avisar de tu regreso al colegio… vaya, me alegro de que la varita de Dumbledore no te haya dejado marcas—

Quería negarse, quería soltarse de su agarre y asegurar que sus heridas no significaban nada, pero las energías poco a poco lo abandonaban. Las esperanzas que lo habían mantenido en pie durante esos breves instantes se habían esfumado y ya nada lo retenía a fingir. Con un poco de pena, se fue encorvando y apoyando un poco más en Madame Pomfrey, hasta que la pobre enfermare tuvo que cargar con casi todo su peso. Atravesaron el pasadizo con lentitud pero aceleraron el paso en cuanto salieron y se vieron obligados a cruzar por los terrenos del castillo hasta la enfermería.

Ya puestos y bien resguardados, Madame Pomfrey se dedicó a curar las heridas de Remus, no necesito más que un poco de esencia de díctamo y vendas para curarlo. Aunque los cortes y mordidas que el lobo había dejado en Remus eran profundos y le inmovilizaban gran parte del cuerpo, la enfermera diagnostico reposo de un día completo para terminar de reponerse. Remus pasó todo el día en la enfermería, que si está demás agregar estaba vacía. Al medio día, Madame Pomfrey le llevó de almorzar y otra ración de comida, llegó en charola al atardecer. Luego de ello, la enfermera dio al pequeño una poción para dormir, puesto que el dolor de los rasguños de su espalda y las mordidas que tenía en su abdomen lo estaban matando.

Cuando la cena de Navidad dio comienzo en el Gran Comedor, el pequeño hombre lobo del colegio, seguía durmiendo sin ser consciente de lo que acontecía fuera de la enfermería o detrás de la cortina que rodeaba su cama.

Y ahí acostado, Remus soñaba, imaginaba, creaba en su mente la forma en que le hubiera gustado pasar aquella mañana de Navidad. Si su destino no hubiera sido _mordido_ a los 4 años por un hombre lobo sanguinario, esa mañana habría sido demasiado distinta. Antes de las vacaciones, habría convencido a sus padres de dejarle en el castillo para pasar las Navidades con sus amigos, habría comprado los regalos necesarios para dar a sus amigos. Si todo hubiera sido de otra manera, si no se convirtiera en una bestia cada luna llena, esa mañana de Navidad, habría despertado en su cómoda cama de la Torre de Gryffindor, habría escuchado a Sirius y James despertar antes que él y Peter, saltando de la alegría por los regalos que hubieran recibido. Se habría visto obligado a abrir los ojos solo para descubrir a James abriendo el regalo que él le habría hecho, descubriendo en el interior, un par de guantes nuevos para Quidditch. Y si las cosas hubieran sido así, Sirius habría puesto el grito en el cielo por el espejo reluciente que Remus le habría obsequiado alimentando su vanidad y Peter habría reído a carcajadas mientras abría entusiasmado su propio paquete que contendría un hermoso chivatoscopio.

Una sonrisa efímera surcó sus labios, aún dormido, porque en verdad añoraba poder pasar una Navidad así. Desde que había conocido a James, Sirius y Peter, su vida había mejorado, se sentía feliz, se sentía aceptado. Quizás no les había dicho toda la verdad, pero había encontrado en ellos algo que jamás había tenido. Y la sonrisa se esfumó. En su lugar, un quejido escapo de sus labios, las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, no necesitaba estar despierto para sentirse mal.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba ser un hombre lobo. Odiaba no poder ser sincero con quién si lo era con él. Odiaba la Luna Llena. Odiaba también la enfermería. Su sueño jamás se haría realidad, no pasaría nunca una Navidad así… no mientras la Luna apareciera aquellas noches y le imposibilitara el conseguir regalos para sus amigos. Porque esa mañana, James, Sirius y Peter no habrían encontrado un regalo suyo en sus regalos, no habrían recibido nada… _nada_ de él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerlas y no es que quisiera hacerlo. Porque dolía.

Le dolía de verdad no estar con Sirius y escucharlo bromear y bromear o planear nuevos trucos para jugarles a los de Slytherin. Le dolía no estar con Peter y jugar ajedrez mágico venciéndolo casi el 90% de las ocasiones. Le dolía no estar con James hablando de Quidditch o persiguiendo a la señora Norris para hechizarla. Le dolía saber que un día, ellos se enterarían de lo que era y le temerían, lo odiarían, lo considerarían menos que animal, un monstruo…. _Un asesino._

— _Remus… Remus… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —_ ¡Merlín! ¿Tanto lo quería que hasta escuchaba sus voces? Parecía como si ellos estuvieran ahí, la voz de Sirius preocupado por verlo en ese estado, intrigado de verlo llorar.

— _Hey… ¿Remus? No llores amigo…—_ y ahí estaba la voz de James. Tranquilizadora, inusualmente seria y firme, porque James siempre estaba riendo. Y solo sus amigos conocían aquel tono, porque solo con ellos James era capaz de tomar las cosas con seriedad.

— _James… perdón…—_ era un sueño, que más daba si hablaba dormido. Al menos en sus sueños, debía poder disculparse con ellos...

— _No te disculpes Remus…—_ Siempre igual. James siempre decía que entre los amigos no debían existir las disculpas. " _Amistad es sinónimo de sinceridad, confianza, cariño, respeto"_ solía decir el pelinegro.

— _No quiero perderlos…—_ era verdad. No quería. No quería perder a sus amigos…

— _Aquí estamos…—_ una mano lo tomó por la manga del brazo. Alguien lo estaba zarandeando, alguien quería despertarlo.

¿Era tarde? Seguro Madame Pomfrey se había pasado a revisar cómo estaba y lo había encontrado llorando, preocupada, estaría tratando de despertarlo. Rápidamente se puso las manos sobre la cara, queriendo limpiarse el llanto, sorbió un poco la nariz y entonces separó un poco sus manos, abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrando sus pestañas mojadas a separarse. La enfermería estaba sola, casi en penumbras, más que por la luz de las velas que Madame Pomfrey siempre dejaba encendidas cuando había algún enfermo.

Y frente a él, no estaba la enfermera. Tres figuras lo miraban desde la orilla de la cama. James, Remus y Sirius.

Primero sintió alivio, ver a las personas que más quería resultaba relajante. Y el alivio se tornó sorpresa, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como respuesta el dolor que le provoco el movimiento cuando sus heridas de la espalda amenazaron con abrirse de nuevo. Y de repente la sorpresa, se volvió miedo. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

—Hola…— saludó Sirius con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó mecánicamente. James pasó de la sonrisa amable que imitaba del oji gris a la mueca de fingida indignación.

—Oye, ese no es el saludo más amable que pues darnos, considerando lo que tuvimos que hacer para colarnos aquí… — le dijo el de gafas.

—Lo-lo siento… pero… James…— Remus trató de calmarse, sus amigos sonrieron ante ello, James ya había previsto aquella reacción de su amigo y si todo iba como el sospechaba, las cosas se alterarían más cuando dijera lo que tenía planeado decir. Sin más, James tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y tomó el brazo de Remus, Sirius revisó que nadie estuviera en los pasillos y por si fuera poco, hecho un hechizo sobre el picaporte de la entrada para evitar que alguien entrara, aquella tarde los tres, habían pasado leyendo un libro de Remus sobre hechizos cerrojos y aquel era el que habían dominado. Existía otro, _muffliato_ para crear un tipo de burbuja anti sonido, pero ni siquiera Sirius, hábil en Encantamientos había podido dominarlo por completo y no podían arriesgarse a que saliera mal.

—Chicos…— susurró Remus

—Todo está vacío— aseguró Sirius— Solo nos falta luz, no veo un carajo… _¡Incendio!—_ exclamó, dirigiendo su varita a las velas que estaban por consumirse, encendiéndolas de nuevo.

—Bien. Todo está perfecto— sentenció James y volviéndose hacia Remus sonrió— Hola amigo. Te hemos extrañado…— le dijo dulcemente— No me hagas preguntas, por favor. Lo importante no es cómo llegamos o qué hacemos aquí, lo que importa es lo que vamos a hablar… Escúchame bien, esto es importante, sabemos que no es un juego y tienes que prometerme que lo que hablemos no te va alterar más de lo que se deba, porque si no nos atraparan y esto será difícil…— su voz era firme y dulce, seria pero envuelta en cariño, Remus nunca lo había visto así y sin otra cosas que pudiera hacer, asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno… solo responde, ¿de acuerdo? No preguntes… solo responde— le indicó Sirius, una vez más, Remus asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en el estómago formándose.

—Vale… — suspiró James sin dejar de tomarle del brazo— Primero que nada… ¿estás bien? Estabas llorando…

—Sí, es solo que…

—Tranquilo. No es necesario que expliques… Ahora dime ¿cómo está tu madre?— le preguntó James, Remus palideció, nada bueno saldría de esa pregunta. Por un momento, su miedo más grande cobro vida…

—Ella…— vaciló, no sabía cómo comenzar a mentir… James sonrió y habló de nuevo.

—¿De verdad fuiste a Francia con tu padre hace unos meses?

—Yo…— ¡Merlín! ¡Lo sabían! ¿Lo sabían? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, haciéndolo sudar frío por un breve instante. James continuó.

—¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

—James…— pero el chico ya no iba a detenerse.

—¿Cuántas excusas has inventado para escabullirte cada mes? ¿Cuántos profesores lo saben? ¿Alguna vez has cumplido con lo que decías?— siguió preguntando, el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, el sudor helado seguía ahí y el miedo se había vuelto palpable para Remus. Detrás de James, Sirius y Peter miraban a Remus esperando sus respuestas, sus miradas eran neutrales y su silencio era aterrador.

—James…

—Dime Remus…— el tono de James, cambió y de repente había miedo, esperanza, duda… sus ojos lo reflejaban todo— ¿Confías en nosotros?— bueno, de eso no podía negar nada.

—Indudablemente…— respondió seguro. James no dejó que el miedo que bañaba sus ojos se ausentara.

—Y ¿De verdad nos consideras tus amigos?— la pregunta ofendía, pero estaba en su lugar. Remus lo sabía. No podía mentirles.

—Nunca antes tuve amigos… ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida— se sinceró. Y si _"amistad es sinónimo de sinceridad…"_ ya de nada servía tratar de ocultarlo. Y no podía. Les había mentido por mucho tiempo, no lo haría en sus caras cuando estaban tan cerca de descubrirlo… Si los perdería, dejaría en claro todo— Sobre mis ausencias…— Pero James no lo dejó hablar, su sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios y su mirada decidida se instaló de nuevo.

—Lo sabemos. No tienes porqué explicarnos o porqué darnos disculpas… Lo sabemos todo Remus. Te vimos anoche cuando salías de aquí, con Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall. Eres un hombre lobo…— James lo dijo, seguro, sin dudas. Y el peor miedo de Remus se volvió realidad. Hacía solo unos momentos había llorado en sueños por ese miedo y ahí estaba… sabía que algún día alguien lo descubriría, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, no cuando la pasaba tan bien con esos tres chicos.

—¿Lo niegas Remus?— le preguntó Sirius con el mismo tono que James.

—No…— bajó la cabeza, avergonzado— No lo niego Sirius. Soy un hombre lobo.

—¿Desde cuándo?— siguió el oji gris.

—Desde los 4 años, cuando un hombre lobo me mordió— respondió sin mirarlos, sus manos aferraron las sábanas de la cama y su cuerpo se tensó, el dolor que sentía ante ese momento no era el de sus heridas… _perdería a sus amigos_ y eso dolía en el corazón.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…— susurró Sirius, más para él, que para Remus.

—Yo también— dijo Remus— Ya sé que están haciendo aquí. Pero no era necesario que se escabulleran a la enfermería, pudieron decírmelo cuando volviera, pudieron gritarlo si querían en medio del Gran Comedor…

—¿Y divulgar lo que tanto te empeñas en ocultar?— preguntó James y su voz no detonaba molestia, sino indignación— Eso es traición y eso no se hace—

—Bueno, cuando me vaya del colegio no me iba a importar, de verdad. No es necesario que me digan lo que piensan de mí… soy un animal, una criatura… un monstruo…— continuó el castaño. James quería gritarle, gritarle que lo mirara, zarandearlo hasta que Remus lo viera.

—No creo eso…— aseguró con convicción el de gafas.

—Yo tampoco— lo secundó Sirius.

—Ni yo…— terció Peter.

—Y sobre irte del colegio…— continuó James.

—No importa, de verdad, ya se los he dicho. Agradezco que no quieran decirme lo que sé que soy en voz alta, incluso que lo nieguen. Pero no es necesario. Me iré sin miramientos, haré mis maletas apenas pueda y volveré a casa… Solo quiero que sepan que los extrañaré… estos dos años, o año y meses que pude estar con ustedes han sido lo mejor… y yo… agradezco mucho su amistad… no se preocupen, mi ausencia…— su voz estaba a nada de quebrarse, el llanto afloraba de nuevo, el miedo, el dolor. James ya no lo soportó, de un salto se puso de pie, sobresaltando a todos. Remus lo miró por fin.

—No ¡Basta Remus, basta! No digas que te irás. No digas que desaparecerás sin más. No te despidas— rogó el de gafas con los ojos vidriosos— ¡No te atrevas a largarte ni mucho a menos a romper nuestra amistad! ¡No me digas que nuestra amistad acaba aquí! ¡No, no, no!— su voz estaba por romperse, pero de algún lado, sacaba fuerzas para seguir, aquello estaba destrozando a Remus.

—James…

—Escucha… ¡Eres lo que eres! ¿Y? A mí no me interesa. No me interesaría si eres mitad banshee o vampiro, para nada. Eres mi amigo. Eres una persona estupenda. Eres Remus Lupín. Si somos lo mejor de tu vida, si de verdad somos tus amigos, déjanos estar contigo, sabemos lo que eres y no es un juego, claro que no, lo tomamos tan serio como es, pero aun así hemos decidido estar a tu lado, queremos estar contigo, queremos seguir siendo tus amigos. Déjanos ser tus amigos…— suplicó— No más excusas Remus. No más mentiras. No más madres enfermas o viajes a Francia. Ocúltale al mundo lo que quieras, pero no nos ocultes nada a nosotros. Cero secretos…

—Soy un monstruo James— sentenció Remus con los ojos vidriosos él también.

—¿Cómo podrías?— intervino Sirius— Dime Remus… ¿cómo puedes ser un monstruo? Tú, de entre todas las personas. Tú, de entre todos los magos. ¿Cómo? Te desvives a diario por los deberes, nos obligas a nosotros a cumplir con los mismos, no molestas a nadie pero incluso planeas los trucos a jugar cuando un Slytherin molesta a alguien, porque eres justo. Me abrazas y consuelas cuando tengo problemas con mi familia, o cuando llega una nueva carta de mi madre. Practicas cada noche con Pete, para ayudarlo a aprobar Herbología, Encantamientos o lo que sea necesario. Le cambias la poción a James para que Slughorn no le mande más deberes, soportas a esa rara de Evans cuando nos riñe por jugar en la sala común y hasta estudias con ella. Con todas las cosas buenas que haces, dime… dime ¿cómo puedes ser un monstruo?— Black hablaba con aplomo, no dudaba y no bajaba la mirada, Remus nunca lo había visto así.

—Lo tuyo solo es un pequeño problema peludo…— musitó James aun con los ojos vidriosos.

—Entiéndelo Remus, no puedes ser un monstruo… ni una bestia, o un asesino como dicen. ¿Has mordido a alguien como lo hicieron contigo— habló Peter por primera vez, pero como sus amigos, su tono estaba cargado de cariño y firmeza.

—Jamás. No le deseo a nadie lo que yo vivo…— aseguró el castaño.

—Ahí está ¿lo ves? Por favor Remus… Sirius está medio exiliado de su familia, Peter tiene problemas para relacionarse y yo no tengo hermanos de sangre… ustedes son mi familia. Más que mis amigos, son mis hermanos— las palabras de James surgieron de un sollozo, porque una lágrima traicionera resbalo por sus mejillas— A la familia no se le abandona. A la familia se le quiere. Y yo los quiero. Te quiero. Y no quiero perderte, a ninguno. Quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, quiero que confíes plenamente en mí, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, seas lo que seas, nos tienes… a los tres… — Remus no pudo más, cómo a James el llanto lo traicionó las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Ahí estaban. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. Los tres chicos que había conocido desde el primer día en el Castillo. Sus mejores amigos. Ahí estaban, frente a él, sabiendo lo que era y aceptándolo. Queriéndolo.

—No importa… ¿Qué sea un hombre lobo?

—Para nada— aseguró Peter limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla.

—¿Siempre seremos amigos?— preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas. Sirius que estaba a nada de también soltarse a llorar, pero sonriendo a pesar de ello, respondió:

—Siempre…

—Juro solemnemente que siempre, seremos una familia…— prometió James con una nueva sonrisa. Y sin más se arrojó sobre Remus y lo abrazó. Sirius cayó encima de ellos y Peter se unió luego de un momento. Entre risas y uno que otro empujón, el abrazo se extendió un par de momentos y luego los cuatro se separaron. James se agachó y tomó un paquete del suelo, un regalo. Lo puso en el regazo de Remus, a quién si las heridas habían vuelto a doler, no le importaba en absoluto.

—Feliz Navidad, Remus. Lo elegimos todos…— explicó Sirius.

—Ábrelo, anda… ya luego te disculpas por no habernos dado nada— le dijo Peter en una sonrisa. Remus sonrió y comenzó abrir el paquete. Dentro se encontraba un gran tomo titulado: _"De hombres lobo y perros domesticados…"_ sin poder evitarlo, Remus rió y agradeció el regalo, luego de eso, pasaron un largo rato charlando, James y Sirius se divirtieron un rato haciendo preguntas tontas cómo…

—Y ¿se te cae el pelo?

—¿No te has enamorado por ahí de una lobita?

—¿Cuándo podemos mandar a hacerte tu propia placa?

—¡Tú fuiste el que llevó pulgas al dormitorio! ¿Verdad?

En sus preguntas, averiguaron lo mal que Remus la pasaba con cada Luna llena, lo apenado que sentía por mentirles y sobre todo el dolor que le había causado sentir que los perdía. Cuando la noche estaba ya muy entrada, James optó por dejar a su amigo descansar para no forzar más las heridas, el castaño, estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando una última pregunta, llegó a su mente:

—Por cierto, dijeron que ayer me vieron salir de aquí… Pero los pasillos estaban vacíos y en el sauce boxeador… Madame Pomfrey o McGonagall los habrían visto, incluso Dumbledore…

—Bueno Remus, para saber, tendrás que esperar a mañana… te gustará…— le dijo Sirius en una sonrisa.

—Ja, ja, ja navidad nos llegó antes. Podremos merodear cuando queramos… solo espera— le aseguró James, antes de que el sueño, volviera a apoderarse de Remus.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***He aquí, la oportunidad perfecta para que comenzaran a surgir las promesas y los motes de merodeadores…**

 ***Presentando aquí, la fuerte amistad que estos 4 chicos tenían.**

* * *

 _Buenas noches, bueno, no sé ni que decir, solo que me he esmerado en la emotividad de esta amistad, fuerte, unida, leal, familiar… que tanto me encanta. Esperando no hacerlo mal, espero que les guste y que se animen a comentar. ¡Saludos! Y excelente inicio de semana. El siguiente capítulo, será, el inicio del 3er año._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY, evagante, Sasha1209, monsegranger (bienvenidas y gracias por su tiempo)**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Muffliato!"—**_


	5. Los primeros trozos de pergamino

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_ **—**

* * *

 **=5. Los primeros trozos de pergamino=**

— _ **Amigo es aquel que te cuida las espaldas, mientras tú se las cuidas a él.**_ **Anónimo** _ **—**_

El rasgar de las plumas contra el pergamino, el danzar del fuego en la chimenea y el leve murmullo de los pocos estudiantes que se atrevían a romper tenuemente el silencio que reinaba, eran lo único que llegaba a escucharse entre las cuatro paredes de piedra que formaban la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En los sofás, grupos de sexto se reunían para charlar en susurros y calentarse con el fuego de la chimenea; sobre los cojines esparcidos por el suelo, algunos alumnos de primer ingreso, terminaban de repasar sus apuntes de Encantamientos y en las mesas de estudio, alumnos de tercero se entretenían terminando los deberes que o bien habían dejado para la última hora o bien no habían alcanzado a terminar.

Entre los que no habían alcanzado a terminar se encontraba ni más ni menos que Remus Lupín, quién hacia todo lo posible por concluir sus deberes de Aritmancia. Y a su lado, perteneciente al grupo de los que había dejado todo para última hora, James Potter trataba desesperadamente de comprender de qué rayos iba la redacción que en Estudios Muggles le habían pedido: ¿Pará que querían los muggles máquinas voladoras tan complejas como los aviones? Bien se podía ir en escoba, o en hipogrifo, incluso en _Thestral_ , era mucho más divertido y menos complicado.

—Rem…— susurró el chico. Remus detuvo su pluma y miró a su amigo. James, con una sonrisa y los ojos avellana centellando detrás de las gafas, le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndole entender que necesitaba ayuda.

—Aquí lo tengo, espera…— dijo Remus sin más. Rebuscó un poco en sus pergaminos y libros y dio finalmente con el que contenía la investigación que James no acaba por comprender.

Aquel año, el tercero que cierto grupo de cuatro chicos pasaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupín y Peter Pettigrew) las asignaturas a estudiar habían sufrido un ligero cambio. En lugar de tener que cursar solamente: _Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones, Herbología_ y _Astronomía,_ los alumnos de tercer año, se veían en la obligación de escoger al menos dos asignaturas adicionales para completar su esquema de estudios. Entre las optativas que al término de su segundo año, les habían hecho llegar, se encontraban: _Aritmancia, Estudios Muggles, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas_ y _Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas._

Si bien en un principio los cuatro chicos habían llegado a la resolución de escoger todos, las mismas asignaturas las cosas habían cambiado un poco, aunque a ninguno le había molestado el cambio. Remus, cursaba _Aritmancia_ y _Estudios Muggles._ Sirius, James y Peter compartían los tres _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ y _Estudios Muggles._ Sus preferencias habían sido determinadas, porque si bien a Remus le gustaba la materia de criaturas mágicas, tenía suficiente con saber de él mismo y su lobo interior, cómo para saber más. _Aritmancia_ sin duda, había terminado de llenar sus expectativas al igual que _Runas_ _Antiguas_ , pero por lealtad para con sus amigos, había optado por tomar, _Estudios Muggles._ En preferencia de James, Sirius y Peter, las criaturas mágicas resultaban fascinantes y les gustaba mucho la actividad al aire libre, en lo referente a _Estudios Muggles,_ Sirius había optado por aquella asignatura por cabrear un poquito más a su alocada madre seguidora de los sangre limpia. James, interesado por la vida muggle había seguido a su mejor amigo, pero si bien le gustaba lo que aprendía, le estaba costando demasiado comprender ciertas tendencias muggles. Peter, había preferido seguir a sus amigos, aunque su gusto personal se inclinara a _Adivinación._

—Gracias…— le dijo James a Remus al recibir el pergamino, Remus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a su tarea de _Aritmancia._

—Por cierto James, ¿ya viste el anuncio? La primera salida a Hogsmade será este fin de semana— informó el castaño, James dejó la pluma en el pergamino y miró a su amigo con un nuevo brillo en la mirada. Remus levantó la vista y sonrió, ya sabía de qué iba aquel brillo tan peculiar.

—Lo sé, ha llegado el momento de poner en práctica lo que descubrimos la otra noche. Espero que Sirius no meta la pata—dijo el de gafas con una radiante sonrisa, Remus, no pudo hacer más que corresponder.

 _Hogsmade_ , era para todos los jóvenes magos el mejor lugar que pudiera existir después de Hogwarts, dado que era el único pueblo inglés completamente mágico. En el pueblo, no solo no deberían mantenerse serenos y ocultar su magia de los muggles, sino que, además de todo, podrían visitar, sitios verdaderamente interesantes. El privilegio de visitar Hogsmade se otorgaba únicamente a los alumnos de Hogwarts, que cursaran el tercer año (y sus sucesivos) dado que al ser chicos responsables de 13 años, no tendrían que ser supervisados en todo momento por los profesores. La primera salida, habría sido perfecta para los cuatro chicos más revoltosos, de no ser porque Sirius, no tenía firmado el permiso para asistir. De antemano, James había previsto que McGonagall no iba a realizar ninguna excepción y era imposible convencer a los padres de Sirius de firmar, dado que Walburga y Orión Black, rechazaban por completo, cualquier actividad que pudiera proveer de una felicidad extra a su hijo mayor quién siendo un repudiado entre su propia familia, había perdido todos los privilegios que hubiera podido tener de haber quedado como su hermano menor, en la casa de Slytherin. Claro que eso, no era un impedimento para el joven Black.

Justo cuando James iba a preguntar a Remus si tenía bien aprendido lo que esas noches habían estado estudiando, cubiertos por la capa invisible que hacía un año, él había recibido como regalo de Navidad, una estruendosa voz, invadió por completo el lugar:

—¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy!— el aludido no tenía que girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. Claro, a nadie más que a Sirius Black se le habría ocurrido romper así el silencio.

—Hey que no me he muerto—se limitó a responder James, mientras Remus se disculpaba con una tímida mirada ante los estudiantes que se habían sentido importunados con la entrada de Black.

Sirius no se acercó donde James y Remus, se limitó a mirarlos desde el pie de la escalera con una radiante sonrisa. Peter detrás de él, espero a ver la reacción de sus amigos, cuando Sirius señaló el paquete que llevaba en las manos, antes de ver la sorpresa y alegría instantánea que había producido su gesto, el pequeño Black estaba de vuelta en la carrera, subiendo apresuradamente hacia su dormitorio. Inmediatamente, Peter le siguió, mientras James y Remus recogían sus libros, pergaminos y tinteros apresuradamente antes de unirse a sus amigos. En medio de su prisa, James derramó por accidente el tintero de Lily Evans, quién como ellos, había estado en la misma mesa, terminando sus deberes de Runas Antiguas, Mary McDonald estuvo a punto de responder por su amiga pelirroja, pero ninguna alcanzó a decir nada en absoluto, puesto que Remus y James ya habían desaparecido.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Remus quién fue el último en entrar se dedicó a cerrar bien la puerta, mientas Sirius desde su cama, abría con impaciencia exagerada la caja envuelta en papel para sacar el contenido.

—Apresúrate Sirius— le urgió James botando sus libros y pergaminos en la cama que le correspondía. Sirius estuvo a nada de responderle, pero se calló, porque finalmente había conseguido sacar el relleno de la caja. Dentro, se encontraban dos espejos idénticos, de mismo tamaño, de mismo marco y de misma funcionalidad. Aquellos espejos, bien podían parecer lo que eran, simplemente dos espejos, pero Sirius, conocía bien la función que tenían.

—Y… ¿sirven?— les cuestionó Peter con verdadera curiosidad. Sirius sacó los espejos de la caja y entregó uno a James. Luego con la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde que recibió la caja en medio del Gran Comedor, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde cerró la puerta. Alzó el espejo frente a su rostro y llamó a su amigo:

—James…— del otro lado de la habitación, Remus, Peter y James miraban con verdadero asombro y alegría, el rostro de Sirius que acaba de aparecer en el espejo que James sostenía en lo alto.

—Adoro los _espejos dobles…_ — musitó el de gafas, Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Te dije que mi tío no me fallaría—le respondió. Y un momento después, bajó el espejo y salió del baño— Y bien… ¿todo está preparado?— preguntó, Peter dejó entonces de mirar el espejo de James y se acercó a la cama de Sirius para sacar de debajo una caja repleta de trozos de pergamino, todos rayados, garabateados con pequeñas notas, adornados con diminutos y pésimos dibujos e incluso maltratados a más no poder. Remus en su papel de chico listo, se acercó a la cama de Sirius y tomó asiento mientras revolvía el contenido de la caja, en pos de un trozo en especial.

—Todo está listo— explicó el castaño dando con el trozo deseado— Hemos pasado estos dos meses recorriendo el castillo por las noches y hemos descubierto ya los 7 pasadizos secretos, el de la bruja Tuerta, da directo a _Honeyduke_ s, la tienda de golosinas de Hogsmade, cómo yo lo veo, es perfecto para que salgas mañana del castillo. En caso de que…—

—Espera— le dijo James revisando el mismo el pergamino que Remus sostenía—No hay necesidad de un plan B. El espejo llegó, todo es más fácil. Usaremos el espejo para avisa a Sirius sobre el pasillo de la Bruja Tuerta y él nos avisará cuando esté en Honeydukes— aseguró sonriente.

—¿Y sí lo ven? ¿Tendrá que llevar la capa invisible todo el tiempo?— cuestionó Peter sentado al lado de Remus, James aún con el pergamino en la mano, tomó asiento en su propia cama, al lado de la de Sirius.

—Yo creo que no. A menos que veamos a Quejicus, por ir en Slytherin, el tonto sabe que no tengo el permiso para salir— se apresuró a decir Sirius.

—Ese tonto tiene demasiado interés en saber de dónde veníamos la noche que nos retrasamos al volver del Sauce Boxeador, por suerte no tiene tanto ingenio para indagar sobre Remus— dijo James.

—Olvidémonos de Snape. Mientras él no te vea, creo como ustedes que no hay necesidad de cubrirte con la capa. James, dale el pergamino, es el pequeño mapa que hicimos para que no olvides nada del pasadizo— espetó Remus. James pasó el pergamino que sostenía a Sirius y este lo contempló con una gran sonrisa en los labios

—Debemos pasar estos mapas en limpio, podríamos trazar Hogwarts, lo estamos conociendo muy bien— comentó James, Remus miró a su amigo con incredulidad, pero con una gran sonrisa, de repente, una idea grandiosa había pasado por su cabeza. No lo dijo, pero algo en su cabeza, comenzó a tomar forma.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el desayuno hubo terminado, el Gran Comedor se vació con prontitud, quedando solo alumnos de segundo y primero. El resto del colegio, había decido continuar con sus preparativos para la salida de aquel día. Eran pocos los que ya se encontraban listos para la excursión, ya que eran pocos los que no habían hecho grandes planes.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, Remus terminaba de repetirle a Sirius el plan de aquel día, el joven Black asentía con entusiasmo y ansiedad, deseoso de dar marcha con los preparativos. En un rincón, Peter reía sobre su cama, porque James llevaba ya 5 minutos con la cabeza en el cesto de la ropa sucia, donde por accidente había tirado sus gafas y le estaba costando un poco encontrarlas. Cuando salió de cesto, tenía un calcetín de Sirius en la cabeza y sus gafas seguían perdidas.

— _Accio_ gafas— dijo sin más, sorprendiendo a Peter, quién como en otras ocasiones se mostraba asombrado de las habilidades mágicas de su amigo. En lo que iba de tercer año, los cuatro jóvenes se habían propuesto estudiar a fondo hechizos que pudieran necesitar en sus aventuras nocturnas por el castillo. Y ahí, estaba uno de tantos. Cuando las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, las gafas no tardaron en salir del cesto, enredadas en el otro par del calcetín que había estado en la cabeza de James.

—Bien, entonces estamos listos— sentenció Remus sin haberse percatado de la aventura de Potter.

—Sí, todo está preparado. Deberían bajar, si no se apresuran, no podrán pasarse por el pasillo de la Bruja Tuerta— les dijo Sirius.

—Recuérdalo, no debes dejar que nadie te vea y debes tener cuidado con los profesores, si te sorprenden, sabrán que planeabas salir del colegio— le advirtió James, su amigo asintió con la cabeza, guardándose el espejo gemelo en el bolsillo y sonriendo con complicidad. Cuando los tres chicos restantes hubieron salido del cuarto, Sirius se cubrió con la capa y contó a 10, luego, él también salió y cuidó no chocar con nadie, espero hasta que Marlene McKinnon hubo abierto el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió con cautela al pasillo elegido. Estaba por llegar, cuando alguien susurró su nombre, era James, en su bolsillo.

— _El pasillo está solo, date prisa—_ le susurró el de gafas cuando hubo sacado el espejo.

—Vale, los veré en Honeydukes— espetó y de nuevo guardo el espejo. Llegó hasta el pasillo de la bruja tuerta y echó un vistazo alrededor por si las dudas, cuando se cercioro de que estaba solo, abrió el pasadizo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Hogsmade era mágico por dos simples razones. La primera, su población eran completamente mágica. La segunda: su belleza era increíble. Sus casas, tiendas, hasta sus caminos, resultaban espectaculares y singulares, en todo el mundo, pocas aldeas como aquella se podrían encontrar. Lily Evans, no estaba demasiado segura si lo que más la atrapaba de aquel lugar, era el paisaje que ofrecía o hallarse en un pueblo completamente mágico. Un lugar donde no había que evitar hacer magia, un lugar donde todo era posible, un lugar donde no era un bicho raro…

—Apuesto a que te fascino. ¿Cierto?— le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Lily no tenía que girarse, sabía de quién se trataba. Con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza al responder.

—Es imposible no quedar fascinada, es hermoso—

—Pienso lo mismo— susurró Severus mirando a su amiga observar asombrada cada pequeño detalle en el pueblo. Cuando Lily se giró, su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a él mismo.

—Pensé que hoy también estaría con Avery y Mulciber, sino es que con Malfoy— le dijo ella.

—Tú no estás con McKinnon y McDonald— le recordó el Slytherin con un guiño. Lily se sonrojó.

—Bueno, entonces hoy, ¿tiempo de amigos?—

—Claro, no podía no estar contigo la primera vez que visitamos Hogsmade— aseguró el pelinegro— Que dices, ¿vamos a Honeydukes? Es la dulcería mágica, más impresionante que alguna vez conocerás— le aseguró. Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientas ambos tomaban rumbo al lugar citado. En el camino, Severus la puso al tanto de las clases que no compartían y también de las últimas bromas que los odiosos chicos de Gryffindor le habían jugado.

—Sev, estás seguro, ¿de qué no haces nada para molestarlos? La verdad que yo he convivido con Lupín en Runas Antiguas y no es para nada malo, como dices. De hecho, en más de una ocasión me ayuda con los deberes. En mi opinión los únicos que merecen ser llamados idiotas son Potter y Black— le dijo ella, cuando se acercaban a Honeydukes.

—Lupín tiene un secreto, no deberías estar tanto con él. Los otros, no llegan ni a idiotas—

—Todos tenemos secretos, Remus…—estaba por continuar su argumento cuando alguien pasó corriendo y la empujó. Estuvo a nada de caer, pero su agresor se convirtió en salvador, cuando la sujeto.

—Perdóname, no te había visto— se disculpó James con voz amable. Detrás de él, Remus y Peter se detuvieron. Lily contempló por un momento a James.

Lo había conocido desde el primer día de clases y había formado un criterio bastante acertado de él. El joven Potter, era odioso, arrogante, ególatra y quizás narcisista (pero no tanto como Black), odiaba a los Slytherin, odiaba a Severus y gozaba de hacer magia por ahí cuando él quisiera, rompiendo las reglas. Ese último año, por si fuera poco, no había podido deshacerse de su presencia siempre tan notoria, más que una sola clase: Runas Antiguas. No lo negaba, Potter era talentoso, era brillante en ocasiones, buen jugador de Quidditch y Merlín sabía que mejor que ella en Transformaciones. Igualmente, comenzaba a volverse un chico apuesto. A decir verdad, aquellos chicos comenzaban a ser muy apuestos. Potter con sus ojos avellana y su piel blanca, su cabello despeinado y la apariencia de niño mimado. Remus con sus ojos dorados y su personalidad agradable y bondadosa. Sirius con su porte de niñato riquillo, cabello despeinado y es actitud de: "Puedo ser tu chico malo". Y aunque pareciera extraño, Lily también conocía chicas que gustaban de la compañía de Peter, cabellos castaños y altura bajita, personalidad tímida pero buen compañero.

—Fíjate por donde vas, Potter— reclamó Severus enfadado, cuando James hubo soltado a Lily. Cuando la hubo sostenido, su rostro había sido amable, dulce, quizás galante, pero al escuchar a su amigo, la mueca de burla había aparecido y su sonrisa socarrona se había instalado. Ahí estaba, el odioso Potter que Lily sabía que era.

—Me he tropezado con Evans, no contigo, Quejicus, cállate. ¿O ya te he arruinado la cita?— se mofó, Peter detrás de él, soltó una pequeña risita. Remus intercedió.

—James… tenemos prisa…— le recordó.

—Que te diviertas Evans— espetó James sin más. Su voz dulce, casi tierna. Y luego, él y sus amigos volvieron a la carrera, Sirius los esperaba y no podían perder el tiempo, peleando con Snape. Cuando, James entró en Honeydukes, dejó que Peter distrajera a los cercanos a la entrada a la bodega y que Remus se encargara de ayudar a Sirius a salir. Se sentía extraño, una mala sensación.

No podía negar que siempre se sentía así al toparse con Quejicus, pero en aquella ocasión había sido diferente. Lo que había encendido su ira, había sido que el pelinegro defendiera a Lily. _—Lily Evans…—_ pensó. De su casa. La mejor chica de la clase. Hija de muggles. Pelirroja y pecosa, amargada y estudiosa, admiradora del orden, amante de las reglas, seguidora de las responsabilidades y heroína perfecta de los muchos libros que leía. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué pensaba en Lily? ¿Por qué sabía todo eso de ella? Compartían clases, ella se sentaba frente a él en Estudios Muggles, compartían sala común, muchas veces ella hacía los deberes en la misma mesa que él. Pero eso era todo. ¿Qué más le daba si su amigo la defendía o no? Una voz alegre lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, Sirius estaba ahí.

—Hey James, ¿en qué estás pensando?— cuestionó Sirius.

—Nada, es que… tengo mucho frío. ¿Probamos unas cervezas de mantequilla? Mi padre dice que no hay nada mejor que Las Tres Escobas— respondió, volviendo a su actitud jovial.

—Esa idea suena genial, Remus, Pete, vamos— secundó el recién llegado, ya luego verían Honeydukes, tenían mucho tiempo y muchas ganas. Alegres como estaban se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas enfrascados en una charla acerca de lo que Sirius había encontrado en la bodega de la dulcería.

Al salir, James volvió la mirada atrás para buscar entre la gente a Lily, pero no encontró nada. Nada salvo a Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius con Mulciber, mirando los dulces y a punto de girar en su dirección, donde vería a su primo. Atento a cubrirlo, se apresuró a seguirle y dejarlo fuera de la vista, si un Slytherin lo veía, nada bueno saldría de aquello.

El día continuó agradable para todos. Luego de beber dos cervezas de mantequilla cada uno, en las Tres Escobas, los chicos se dirigieron a Honeydukes, donde Remus se hizo con varias cajas de ranas de chocolate y Peter con grajeas de todos los sabores. Visitaron la casa de los gritos, que Remus ya conocía bien y James, Sirius y Peter quedaron fascinados con los relatos de Remus sobre la construcción, deseosos de algún día conocerla.

—Es imposible, un humano no puede estar donde un hombre lobo— susurró Peter

—Exacto, por nada del mundo los quiero ahí en mis transformaciones. Aunque también me gustaría…— repuso Lupín.

Luego de aquello, se dirigieron a Zonko, la tienda de bromas. Encontraron bombas fétidas, naipes explosivos, galeones de oro luminosos, piedras lunares de oscuridad instantánea, vuela plumas, tinta invisible, entre otras muchas cosas. Y está demás decir que se hicieron con todo lo que pudieron.

Cuando fue hora de volver a Hogwarts, Sirius se separó para volver por el pasadizo y alcanzarlos en los dormitorios. Remus, James y Peter regresaron caminando, enfrascados en las últimas novedades que James tenía del Quidditch. El torneo ya había comenzado en el colegio y su primer partido había sido contra Ravenclaw, el año anterior, habían ganado la Copa de quidditch para Gryffindor, aunque con poca diferencia frente a Hufflepuff en el partido final. Aquel año, James se estaba esforzando para lucirse, había practicado todo el verano y deseaba ser un cazador estrella.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La llegada del nuevo trimestre, trajo consigo algunas cosas. Primeramente, una negativa rotunda de Sirius a volver a pasar las Navidades en casa de los Potter. Si bien había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, Dorea se había sobrepasado con su cariño y había dejado a Sirius demasiado apenado para volver.

—Ya te dije que mamá, solo quiere tratarte bien— le repitió James por décima ocasión, cuando el tema salió a relucir.

—Más bien quiere adoptarme y lo aprecio, James, en serio. Es solo…— habían llegado al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, James comprendió rápidamente lo que Sirius iba a decir pero que no era capaz de expresar con tanta gente alrededor.

—De acuerdo, le diré que siga viendo en ti a un amigo mío y no un segundo hijo. Pero cuando quieras, sabes que no solo eres familia mía, mis padres están encantados contigo— aseguró el de gafas— Mamá no siente lástima, sino cariño…

—Volveré a visitarte en vacaciones, para que veas que yo también quiero a tu madre. Es solo que Walburga nunca me había tratado tan bien como tu madre, ni siquiera cuando no era Gryffindor. Creo que en realidad, nunca me quiso. Tal vez fui producto de una poción de amor— rió, tomó asiento en el taburete para comenzar a desayunar, James lo imitó. Frente a ellos, Peter y Remus ya estaba desayunando.

—Si eso fuera cierto, parecerías un Quejicus y créeme amigo, eres más guapo que eso— le dijo Remus, en un intento de animarlo, Sirius rió con ganas, sus amigos casualmente, siempre sabían que decir cuando uno se sentía mal.

—Remus, hablando de cosas feas…— comenzó James

—No Jamie, tu tampoco estás tan feo como Quejicus— intervino Sirius a punto de engullir una tostada.

—Cállate. Iba a decir, que ese rasguño de tu rostro, se ve mal. ¿Qué te dijo madame Pomfrey?— terminó James. Remus se pasó una mano por la cara, aquella luna llena había terminado con un gran rasguño, ardía.

—Me dio una poción muy buena. Es solo que fue un corte profundo y tarda algo en sanar— espetó el castaño.

—Debemos empezar a buscar hechizos sanadores, quizás podríamos ayudarte a curar. Ya sabes, algo que podamos hacer para esas ocasiones… Debe haber una solución para que no te hieras tanto a ti mismo— susurró James, preparando en su plato una porción de tarta de melaza. Remus no dijo nada, agradecía todo lo que sus amigos se preocupaban por él, lo mucho que lo cuidaban e incluso las veces en que algún Slytherin le llegaba a molestar por su apariencia y James y Sirius acaban hechizándole.

—Peter, si pasaste mis apuntes de Criaturas mágicas ¿verdad?— preguntó Sirius

—No será nota perfecta, pero apuesto a que no me reñirán— respondió Peter. De no ser por James, Remus y Sirius, seguro que ya habría suspendido alguna materia. Y eso, no sería nada bueno, tratándose de recibir una reprimenda de Minerva McGonagall.

—James, hoy practicaremos— comentó Sirius al cabo de un rato— No tenemos tantos deberes, podemos salir y volar un ratito contigo, ¿verdad Remus?—

—Sí, claro. Me apresuraré con mis deberes de Runas— aseguró el castaño.

—¿Puedo estar en el equipo de James?— preguntó Peter— La última vez, jugamos bien los dos—

—Pete, ahora me toca a mí con James, no te asustes, Sirius no te tirará de la escoba— bromeó Remus y la charla continuó.

Así solían ser sus desayunos, agradables, risueños, dulces. En todo Hogwarts, no había amigos como ellos, no había un cuarteto parecido, quizás por algunos eran odiados, por otros envidiados, por unos pocos admirados, pero no importaba el resto, entre ellos cuatro, había algo más que amistad: fraternidad. **Hermandad.**

—Vamos, toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras— les instó Remus cuando el desayuno hubo terminado. Los tres restantes le siguieron al dormitorio para recoger sus mochilas, pergaminos y libros y luego se dirigieron a su aula para la clase del día.

Aquella asignatura era la preferida de casi todos los alumnos, porque los profesores resultaban agradables y las clases sorprendentes. Casualmente, los profesores duraban en el puesto uno o a lo mucho, dos años y luego dimitían. Pero la clase en sí, era fascinante. Para James, la única que valía toda su atención. Aquella mañana, el profesor de ese año, llegó al aula con una actitud amable y con un tema nuevo: _Animagia y Hombres lobo._

—Muy bien… ¿Alguien sabe, que es ser un _animago_?— preguntó. Lily Evans levantó la mano. James tuvo una fuerte punzada. _Animagia…_ Sí, ya alguna vez había escuchado de eso. ¿Pero… era una buena idea?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** Cómo se puede apreciar, aquí está el buen uso de la capa de invisibilidad de James, también la aparición de los espejos gemelos y los primeros rastros del mapa del Merodeador.

 ***** Yo supongo, que en algún punto, Lily debió haber llamado la atención de James, obviamente poco a poco antes de sus locos intentos para pedirle una cita.

 ***** No se me ocurrió ningún nombre para el profesor, así pues, no hay. ¿Opciones?

 ***** Y aquí, la pista, para nuestro siguiente capítulo. Un tema fascinante y que fue, para mí, el tema principal del nacimiento de los merodeadores como los conocemos: la Animagia.

 ***** Lamento la demora, ya sé. Muchas se preguntaban: "¿Y July? ¿Ya no va a haber tercer año?" Pues claro que sí, aquí está. Es solo que el semestre estaba en finales y entre exámenes y últimas entregas, se me fue muy rápido el tiempo y no tenía nada. Espero poder subir el otro capítulo antes o en Navidad, para un especial Navideño. Si no, pues quizás suba un One-shot para los Merodeadores, en esa tan bonita época.

¡Buen inicio de vacaciones! Para quién ya esté disfrutando de ellas.

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Desmaius!"—**_


	6. El nacimiento de los Merodeadores

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **=6. El Nacimiento de los Merodeadores=**

— _ **Un verdadero amigo, es alguien que está con usted, cuando prefería estar en otro lado.**_

 _ **Len Wein**_ **—**

Algo que James admiraba de sus profesores, era el toque especial que cada uno otorgaba a sus clases. McGonagall, en Transformaciones, era capaz de dejar en silencio el aula con su mera presencia y sus prácticas siempre, resultaban emocionantes. Flitwick, en Encantamientos, los hacía reír en ocasiones y su chispa para enseñar era alegre y siempre animada. Binns, era un fantasma aburrido, pero Historia de la Magia bien podía volverse interesante cuando el profesor nunca prestaba atención al alumnado y este podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Slughorn, casi siempre era tedioso con sus preferencias por su casa, pero Pociones tenía la magia, dentro del caldero y James y Remus sabían verle el lado divertido. Sin embargo y aunque su mejor materia era Transformaciones, James amaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras. En su primer año, el profesor que había impartido la clase, había sido un ancianito, animado y medio chiflado, pero muy agradable. Segundo, había traído al colegio la presencia de Gideon Prewett, quién si bien había sido sumamente afectuoso con los alumnos, había dimitido por dejar el puesto al profesor actual, Fabián Prewett, hermano de Gideon. Y en opinión de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Fabián era con creses el mejor.

—Muy bien, señorita Evans, por favor…— pidió el profesor, para continuar con su clase. Lily carraspeó un poco y sin que se lo propusiera, sus palabras captaron la completa atención del joven Potter.

—Un animago, es un mago que puede transformarse en un animal a voluntad propia, con o sin su varita, conservando en el proceso la razón y la consciencia humanas, contrario a los licántropos que no pueden controlar sus transformaciones en Luna Llena y pierden el uso total de sus facultades humanas— Sirius fue consciente ante la última línea, del leve escalofrío que recorrió a Remus. Severus Snape, de Slytherin, miró en dirección de Sirius pero no alcanzo a advertir la reacción de Remus. Lo único malo de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, era que Gryffindor, compartía horas con Slytherin.

—Bien dicho, 10 puntos para Gryffindor— espetó Fabián con una amable sonrisa—Bueno, como ya se dijo, un mago que desea ser animago, desea, dicho en otras palabras, poder adquirir la forma de un animal. Es importante destacar, que los magos que desean convertirse en animagos tienen que estudiar a fondo el proceso, ser vigilados y están obligados a comunicar al Ministerio de Magia sobre sus avances, esto, debido a que el proceso puede ser realmente complicado e incluso, catastrófico. Ahora bien, en lo que resta de la hora, nos vamos a dedicar a leer el capítulo acerca de "Criaturas Nocturnas" donde encontraremos a detalle las diferencias entre la Animagia y la Licantropía que será nuestro tema de la semana. Los deberes, son medio metro de pergamino sobre dichas diferencias y por favor sean creativos al ilustrar su trabajo.

—Profesor— interrumpió James antes de que la lectura de sus temas diera comienzo, Fabián miró donde el chico y asintió con la cabeza para cederle la palabras— ¿No estudiaremos más sobre la animagia?— preguntó curioso. Sirius lo miró sin comprender. Fabián, medito un poco su respuesta.

—No James, no lo haremos. Dije anteriormente que el proceso es complicado y sumamente riesgoso, el ministerio no me permitiría mostrarles ese tipo de magia, está penado por la Ley, la práctica de la animagia secreta y no queremos que a alguno, se le meta la espinita. Hemos abordado el tema para marcar una base en la Licantropía y una diferencia, lo que resta a la Animagia son temas que ni con permiso, podrán obtener en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. Os recomiendo no retar las reglas— advirtió como última frase, en medio de una sonrisa, a sabiendas de la clase de chicos bromistas que eran Potter y sus amigos.

La clase continuó, pero Sirius fue plenamente consciente de que James ya no estaba prestando atención. Algo traía entre manos, Black lo sabía. El resto de la hora, James repaso todo en su cabeza, posibilidades, riesgos, lecturas, tiempos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Cuando la clase terminó, se puso de pie y anunció a Sirius en un susurro acerca de sus planes:

—Esta noche, visitaremos la sección prohibida—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Es noche…=**_

—Jimmy, esta vez, apoyo a Rem, no creo que sea una buena idea— espetó Sirius al ponerse un suéter. Era casi la media noche, las luces se habían apagado hacía un buen rato y por los corredores de Hogwarts no rondaba ni un alma. Pese a ello, James necesitaba urgentemente, visitar la biblioteca.

—Pueden no venir, no hay ningún problema— susurró el de gafas con una sonrisa, a diferencia de sus otros tres amigos, él estaba vestido y listo para salir del dormitorio con la capa invisible en mano—

—Ni hablar, ya habíamos dicho que si uno sale, los tres restantes también— sentenció el de ojos grises sin más.

—Pues vamos ya. Pero antes, quiero saber…— comenzó Remus— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a la sección prohibida?—

—Eso se los diré en cuanto haya revisado un par de cosas. Vengan— respondió Potter sonriente y sin más salió del dormitorio, con sus tres amigos pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, abrieron el hueco y se metieron en la Capa, cuidando que nadie les viera. Por suerte, la señora Gorda estaba dormida y cansada como para reclamar. En su camino a la biblioteca, se encontraron con uno de los prefectos de Séptimo de Hufflepuff, casi dormido camino a su casa común.

—Pete, me estás pisando— susurró Remus en cuanto hubieron entrado a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba a oscuras, Madame Pince se había ido a dormir hacía un buen rato y ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran. James deslizó la capa descubriéndolos a los 4, con la varita ya en la mano.

—Remus, haz un hechizo silencioso en la biblioteca. Sirius, cierra la entrada con tu mejor candado. Peter, ven, ayúdame, necesito que enciendas tu varita— pidió con voz apresurada, sus amigos sin comprender, comenzaron a acatar las instrucciones. Remus colocó un _Muffliato_ en la puerta y las ventanas. Sirius pegó la puerta con adhesivo mágico surgido de su varita. Peter encendió su varita con un _Lumus Máxima_ muy bien ejecutado.

Curiosos y sin pizca de sueño, los tres chicos siguieron a James hasta la sección Prohibida, donde lo vieron abrir la reja que separaba aquellas estanterías con hechizos para abrir de los últimos que ellos habían estudiado. Una vez dentro, James pasó alrededor de 20 minutos buscando el libro que quería, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

—Bueno, tiene cadenas. Eso quiere decir que Prewett no mintió, no podríamos sacarlo ni con permisos, pero por suerte, hemos leído bien— susurró, más para sí mismo que para los demás. Con una serie de hechizos avanzados, retiró las cadenas de una serie de libros y al sacar uno, se aseguró de no haber dejado un leve rastro de magia.

—James, ¿de qué es ese libro?— preguntó Peter. James sonrió.

—Vengan, les diré todo— guiándolos a una mesa, donde Sirius encendió unas velas con su varita, James dejó el grueso tomo que había sacado que se titulaba: _"Cómo volverse un animago sin sufrir un destino cruel y penoso. Énfasis en Magia Avanzada y Reglamento Obligatorio estipulado por el Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, establecido en el año… "_ Remus no leyó más, miró a James aterrado y se sintió más atemorizado aún al ver la sonrisa que surcaba los labios de James.

—James…— espetó Remus

—Jimmy— susurró Sirius

—Me sé mi nombre chicos, gracias. Bueno, venga, sé que quieren saberlo. La respuesta a una de sus muchas preguntas, es sí. Quiero ser un animago— declaró. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero sin saber realmente que decir, Remus se puso de pie de un salto.

—Pero James, aún no tienes 17 años, no puedes comenzar el proceso. Además el Ministerio no permitiría que lo…—Remus no pudo continuar, James lo calló con su siguiente comentario.

—No pondré al Ministerio al tanto de esto. Y no esperaré hasta los 17, para tener edad legal. Seré un animago ilegal…— Peter lanzó un gritito.

—James… está penado…— susurró el rubio. La sonrisa de Potter no flaqueó en ningún momento.

—Bueno ¡decidido!— intervino Sirius— Te has vuelto loco. Seguro que Quejicus hecho algo en tu jugo de calabaza, porque no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¿Ser animago? ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que decidas arriesgarte a infringir la Ley, ser penado cuando te descubran, pudrirte en Azkabán y eso con suerte de que no morir en el intento de transformarte en un poni?— preguntó levemente alterado, James dejó de sonreír, su semblante serio y decidido dejó callados a sus amigos.

—Remus— dijo, el aludido lo miró— Remus John Lupín, es tan importante como para que decida correr todos los riesgos que ya mencionaste— sus ojos avellana se posaron en Sirius, luego en Peter y por último en Remus, nadie dijo nada, James prosiguió— Escuchen, sé que es riesgoso, sé también que acabo de decir una locura cómo lo es _infringir la Ley_ , pero ¿no lo ven? Es lo que hemos buscado todo este tiempo. Una solución.

—Solución… ¿a qué?— preguntó Sirius

—A la licantropía. Solo piénsenlo un momento. Remus sufre cada mes, por la Luna Llena, acaba herido por el mismo y agoniza en sus transformaciones. Su condición ha sido la que lo mantuviera alejado en días, la que lo orilló a mentirnos en un intento de protegernos y también a nuestra amistad. Durante el último año, desde que le pillamos aquella Luna. Lo acompañamos al sauce boxeador con la capa, lo dejamos hasta saber que está dentro de la casa de los gritos y también lo cuidamos a su regreso, pero siguen pasando cosas, cómo en esta Luna. Mírate la cara Remus, cada mes te hieres más, cada vez te veo peor y no quiero eso. No me gusta verte herido, no soporto verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada… Pero aquí está. Si podemos. Hay una solución. Créeme que si supiera que yendo a buscar a un hombre lobo y pidiéndole que me mordiera a mí también lograra hacerte sentir mejor, lo haría, pero eso es muy complicado y ciertamente, creo que te haría sentir peor. Pero esto… ser animagos… podríamos ir contigo, estar en la Casa de los Gritos, controlarte, auxiliarte, acompañarte…— hacía un año, en la enfermería del colegio, Remus había llorado tras ser descubierto en Luna llena por sus amigos, había sufrido por mentirles y había llorado de alegría al no perder a su familia.

En ese momento, Remus estaba a punto de llorar, por aquella nueva decisión. James Potter, el tipo travieso y odioso que muchos creían que era, le estaba dando una solución para verlo mejor en sus transformaciones, quería evitar que se hiriera y que estuviera solo. Sirius y Peter, estaban por unirse al llanto de Remus, conmovidos hasta el fondo por las palabras y pensamientos de James.

—No me importa. No me importa en lo absoluto si puedo quedar deforme en el proceso o incluso morir, no me importa si infrinjo la Ley que nunca aprobaría mis planes por considerarlos tontos y no me importa ser encarcelado en la Prisión de Azkabán por toda mi hermosa eternidad si con ello, logró una, aunque sea una sola noche de Luna llena, estar con mi amigo, acompañarlo y cuidarlo…— terminó James, Sirius se puso de pie, se acercó al pelinegro y posó una mano en el hombro del James. Remus se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, sintiendo a Peter a su lado, imitando el gesto de Sirius.

—Pudrámonos en Azkabán entonces, yo también seré un animago— dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

—Y yo. Por Remus…— secundó Peter. Remus los miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Merodeando por los pasillos, solo para decidir romper la ley…— se mofó— Están locos. Pero así los quiero. Y por esto, yo estaré aquí, les ayudaré a estudiar, los ayudaré a volverse animagos y pasaremos la primera Luna Llena los cuatro, en la Casa de los Gritos— les aseguró.

—Me gusta ese mote… Merodeador…— comentó Sirius— Admitan que nos queda bien, no hacemos otra cosa. Además, autonombrarnos "Los cuatro tíos más guay y sexys de Hogwarts que odian a Snivellus y aman romper las reglas mientras vagan por el castillo" es demasiado largo…— se mofó

—Merodeadores…— habló James con la voz llena de orgullo y los ojos, brillando de felicidad— Está decidido, seremos animagos—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El año estaba por terminar. Marzo y abril habían pasado tan rápido como Lily Evans leyendo un libro. Mayo había resultado fresco y lleno de emoción por que las Finales del Torneo de Quidditch estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y la llegada de Junio, había dejado muchas cosas buenas.

Con los meses, los recién nombrados Merodeadores (al menos entre ellos) habían comenzado a vivir más y más aventuras. James y Sirius estaban por cumplir record en los castigos más consecutivos de Hogwarts. Remus ya había dejado de retarlos por molestar a Filch, pero había contribuido en demasía con las bromas para los de Slytherin. Peter había dejado de sentirse inseguro en los castigos y había comenzado a aceptarlos sin menos miedo de McGonagall. Y con el paso de los meses, sus estudios habían avanzado. Primeramente, se habían enfocado a pasar los exámenes y tanto Sirius como Peter prestaban mucha más atención a Transformaciones que cómo antaño. James y Remus leían a más no poder los libros que sacaban de la sección Prohibida por las noches y trataban de retener la mayor información. Sirius había comenzado a entrenar con Peter en lo que respectaba a Encantamientos y Transformaciones porque necesitarían de sus mejores habilidades en dichas materias para las transformaciones. A pesar de que dejaban la práctica un poco de lado, los cuatro, pasaban mucho tiempo enfrascados en dos proyectos que podrían cambiar sus estancias en el colegio. El primero, su entrenamiento para volverse animagos. El segundo, terminar el mapa de Hogwarts, que finalmente se habían decidido a garabatear, por supuesto, el responsable de todo era Remus y el proyecto apenas constaba de 3 metros de pergamino garabateado que no les alcanzaba para casi nada de todo el castillo.

—Tal vez si los dibujos fueran más pequeños, usaríamos menos pergamino y abarcaríamos más— solía decir Sirius

—Tal vez si quitamos las mazmorras de Slytherin, ahorraríamos un buen tramo— espetaba James

—Pero ya no sería de todo el castillo— repetía Remus

—Ya sé. Podemos solo dibujar los lugares que visitamos con mayor frecuencia— proponía Peter.

—Peter, estamos por todo el castillo, siempre— recordaba Sirius.

Y así se lo vivían. Las mañanas en clases, las tardes de bromas, las noches de estudio, los fines de semana de dibujantes, pero siete días a la semana, de lunes a lunes, merodeaban y bromeaban.

Aquella tarde, el último fin de semana que pasarían en Hogsmade, los cuatro se encontraban en las Tres Escobas, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla y trazando los pasadizos a las cocinas de Hogwarts que recién habían descubierto, cuando James, giró la cabeza, mirando a alguien a lo lejos.

En una de las mesas del fondo, Lily charlaba y reía con sus amigas, su cabello rojo como el fuego se movía cuando reía y pasaba sus manos por él, para apartarlo de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes, refulgían con intensidad y su sonrisa…. — _¡Dios! Qué bonita sonrisa, tiene Evans…_ — se sorprendió James, cuando hubo caído en sus propios pensamientos y justo cuando iba a sacudir la cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas tan extrañas, Severus se acercó a la mesa de Lily. Marlene McKinnon y Mary McDonald parecieron de repente apenadas y se pusieron de pie para retirarse, dejando solos a la Gryffindor y al Slytherin.

—Hey Sev, no te había visto— le dijo Lily en una sonrisa

—Andaba por ahí con Malfoy, ya sabes, es que es su último año. Por cierto, ¿ya fuiste a Zonko? Las bombas fétidas que venden serían geniales para tirarle una a Potter o Black— comentó el pelinegro.

—¿Han vuelto a jugarte alguna?— le cuestiono la pelirroja.

—Qué va. Es que el otro día los encontré en la biblioteca muy sospechosos, traté de saber que era con Lupín pero él pareció enfadarse y por la noche, mi ropa interior era visible para toda la mazmorra de Slytherin— narró Snape, Lily no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento Sev, es gracioso imaginarte así. Solo deja de meterte donde no te llaman y verás que esos dejan de hacerte bromas…— le dijo

—No lo creo. Pero bueno… ¿vamos al castillo? Creo que a tus amigas, no les agrado— susurró, cuando al salir, McKinnon y McDonald se alejaron al verlos desde el aparador de una de las tiendas.

—Es por tu casa, pero no importa. Vamos Sev, quiero llegar al castillo, estoy algo cansada…—

Lily continuó caminado, Snape la siguió embelesado. Detrás de ellos, James y compañía también habían dejado las Tres Escobas para dirigirse al castillo. Aquella tarde, por ser la última, McGonagall se había compadecido de Sirius dejándolo salir al pueblo, sin permiso pero con una buena advertencia.

Cuando pisaron Hogwarts, el día pintaba perfecto para jugar algo de Quidditch, así que escabulléndose a los dormitorios para coger la capa y poder entrar en la oficina de Madame Hooch y sacar algo de equipo, cuatro Gryffindor atravesaron pasillos y escaleras para llegar a su objetivo. Estaban por llegar a la oficina de la profesora de Vuelo, con la capa invisible en el bolsillo de James, cuando por accidente se cruzaron con McGonagall.

—A ustedes los estaba buscando. Potter, Black, Lupín y Pettigrew, el profesor Slughorn aún no los libera de su último castigo. ¡Que esperan! A las mazmorras— sin nada que pudieran hacer, los cuatro siguieron a la profesora y estaban cruzando las afueras del Gran Comedor, cuando uno de los discursos de McGonagall dejo escuchar una nueva revelación.

—Último fin de semana de excursión y ustedes deciden no cumplir sus castigos. ¡No lo puedo creer! Y menos de usted Lupín, pero vayas amistades… Debería comenzar a llamarles la Pandilla Revoltosa o Maguitos Desastrosos, porque…

—Merodeadores— declaró Sirius, sonriente, sus tres amigos sonrieron con él.

—¿Cómo dice, joven Black?— preguntó Minerva

—Puede llamarnos, Merodeadores… Eso somos… Los cuatro Merodeadores— aseguró James. Minerva resopló, indignada de que ellos tomaran su discurso a broma y los alumnos presentes en el comedor, que llegaron a escucharles, no pudieron evitar quedarse con el mote. Un apodo, que continuaría, en años siguientes y que ya nadie, olvidaría…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Agradezco personalmente a **evagante** por la propuesta para un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ciertamente desconocía estos datos sobre Fabián Prewett, pero con ellos, me ha gustado la idea de ponerlo en la clase.

 ***Os presento, el Nacimiento de los Merodeadores.**

 ***** Bueno, con esto cierro el tercer año y dejo abierto el capítulo para comenzar con cuarto, que debo decir, tengo reservado para varias pequeñas ideas. Sobre mi Fic Navideño, meteré la Navidad en la primera mitad del cuarto año y también, colaboraré en un foro con un Lily/James para quien quiera leer a la parejita hermosa en época Navideña.

 ***** Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero venga, que creo que quedo muy mono.

¡Saludos a todas! Nos estamos leyendo. No olviden comentar, por cada review, un Merodeador les dará un beso.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Dulce843, isabelchan56, evagante**

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Aguamenti!"—**_


	7. Lily es una chica

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_ **—**

* * *

 **=7. Lily es una chica =**

— _Un amigo es aquel que te soporta, antes, durante y después de estar enamorado (Anónimo)_ **—**

 **=Estación King Cross. Londres, Inglaterra=**

Suspiró, estaba ansioso. Más que otros años. El verano había sido agradable, a decir verdad lo había pasado realmente bien, pues había viajado con su padre a Rumania y había podido ver un par de dragones. Por si fuera poco, había pasado largas horas practicando Quidditch y también había leído mucho sobre una nueva clase de magia que le había fascinado y que quizás podría serle de ayuda. Lo único realmente malo, había sido no poder ver a sus amigos, su único medio de comunicación ese verano, fueron las cartas. _Horus,_ su lechuza, había realizado muchos viajes en el verano, primero a Sirius, luego a Remus, después a Peter y de regreso. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos, tenía muchas ganas de poder abrazarlos y charlar, pero sobre todo, quería saber si ellos como él, habían experimentado una serie de cambios notorios y beneficiosos.

—James, vamos— le dijo Dorea a sus espaldas, tomándole por el hombro, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. Tomando un poco de aire, tomó impulso y atravesó el muro al andén 9 ¾.

—Vamos cielo— la instó Charlus, Dorea sonrió a su marido, cuando cruzaron el muro, no les fue sorprendente darse cuenta de que James no les había esperado y que en vez de ello se había adelantado para encontrar a sus amigos.

—A pesar de lo mucho que ha crecido este verano, no cambia, sigue corriendo para encontrar a sus amigos— espetó la señora Potter con ensoñación, Charlus, rió un poco.

—Tienes razón… ha crecido mucho este verano, ya no es un niño. Es todo un adolescente, se está convirtiendo en un muchacho adulto…—

—Charlus… no digas eso, James…

—No cielo, no puedes seguir pensando eso. James creció…—

Mientras tanto, algunos metros más adelante, James ya se había encontrado con Remus, el castaño, lo había abrazado al verlo y con una gran sonrisa, James había visto que efectivamente, Remus también había cambiado ese verano.

—Creciste…— le dijo Remus en una sonrisa

—Digo lo mismo… mírate— espetó James

—Yo sigo creyendo que son unos enanos, enfermizos y cuatro ojos— dijo alguien detrás.

—Oh, cállate Sirius, que tú cada año te pones más feo— le replicó James al darse la vuelta, el pelinegro rió al acercarse a abrazar a James y a Remus.

—Por supuesto que no, este verano, para ser sinceros, me he convertido en todo un galán— comentó el joven Sirius con aires de autosuficiencia.

—Ajá, sí. La arrogancia es característica de los Black— detrás de ellos, Peter reía al ver a sus amigos, él también había crecido, con una rápido movimiento, James se acercó a él para abrazarle.

—Juntos otra vez, mis queridos Merodeadores— comentó Sirius, orgulloso.

A su alrededor, los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts se arremolinaban en torno al Expreso de Hogwarts para poder subir. Muchos de los alumnos varones miraban con cierto desdén a los cuatro presentes y varias señoritas suspiraban asombradas al encontrar a los Merodeadores.

Aquel verano, James Potter, pelinegro y de ojos avellanados cubiertos por unas gafas, había crecido. Su altura no solo era evidente, sino que además, le ofrecía a su apariencia un nuevo porte, arrogante, animado y mimado. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba por su rostro y sus ojos brillaban, además de que el Quidditch, comenzaba a obrar en sus músculos, dándole los primeros estragos de un cuerpo atlético. Sirius Black, había regresado a Hogwarts con el cabello negro más largo, rozándole los hombros, con los ojos grises más brillantes y con unos centímetros más que obraban milagros en su porte y elegancia dignos de un príncipe. Su sonrisa socarrona, combinada con la elegancia y garbo de su andar y movimientos peculiares convertían al mayor de los Black en un digno ejemplar masculino, en proceso. Por si fuera poco, Remus Lupín, mostraba por primera vez un semblante menos enfermizo, su piel se mostraba un poco colorada y algunos de los rasguños de su rostro que siempre mostraba habían comenzado a curarse limpiamente y sin cicatrices, aunque varias marcas seguían presentes. Su cuerpo también había crecido y aunque seguía sin mostrar un gran físico, su altura ayudaba a su postura y comodidad personal, lo más impresionante de él, eran sin duda sus ojos dorados que brillaban con tal resplandor que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto integrante del grupo, también había crecido, su melena castaña había comenzado a tener forma y a pesar de estar corta se miraba arreglada, sus ojos oscuros mostraban una nueva alegría y aunque no era digno de llamarse atractivo, en contraste a sus amigos, era capaz de impregnarse, de un porte único y peculiar.

—Bueno, ¿pues que esperamos? Subamos de una vez o perderemos los lugares— dijo Sirius para incitarlos a subir. Los tres se mostraron de acuerdo, mientras se dirigían a la entrada del tren, James encontró a sus padres charlando con los señores Lupín y se acercó a despedirse, encargando su baúl a Sirius y a Remus. Luego de dejar que Dorea lo besara, que Charlus lo abrazara y que los padres de Remus le alagaran lo mucho que había crecido, James se dispuso a subir al tren.

—Ya subimos tú baúl, encontramos un compartimiento al fondo, ven— le dijo Peter, James estuvo a punto de seguirlo, cuando por accidente, antes de subir, sus ojos captaron una nueva figura a poca distancia de donde él.

Entre la multitud de gente, Lily Evans se despedía de sus padres. El verano también la había cambiado, no solo había crecido, unas pequeñas curvas comenzaban a moldear su cuerpo, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego había crecido hasta rozar su cintura y sus ojos verdes brillaban con mayor intensidad. Las pecas de su rostro eran visibles aun a la distancia, pero comenzaban a desaparecer en algunas zonas.

De repente, el corazón de James dio un vuelco. El sonido se volvió lejano y lo único que fue capaz de observar fue a Lily. La manera en que sonreía, la manera en que hablaba con sus padres, sus movimientos elegantes y tiernos, sus ojos brillando en un resplandor único y dulce. Ya antes la había mirado, desde el primer año, pero nunca le había llamado la atención. No, hasta finales de tercero. Y en ese momento, en ese momento no supo cómo definir aquello, no supo cómo manejar el golpe de emociones que lo embargaba, pero algo si supo: Lily Evans, tenía que acercarse a ella.

De un momento a otro, alguien más invadió el cuadro tan bonito que él estaba disfrutando, con total desfachatez y haciendo gala de unos movimientos torpes, Severus Snape apareció detrás de Lily tomándole de los hombros. El Slytherin que más odiaba, el aficionado a las Artes Oscuras que siempre demostraba ser, el tonto favorito para gastar algunas bromas. Delgado, alto, por haber crecido en el verano, de cabellos grasientamente negros y largos, de tez cetrina y mirar de tonto, con una nariz ganchuda que amenazaba con caérsele… —" _Quejicus…_ "— pensó amargamente, apretando sin darse cuenta los dedos contra la orilla de la entrada.

—James… ¿no vas a venir? Sirius se está desesperando— le dijo Remus, cuando fue consciente de sus amigos, el pelinegro dejó de mirar donde lo hacía y se dio la vuelta entrando de súbito en el tren. En el camino se acomodó las gafas y trató de controlar la oleada de furia que lo había invadido al ver a Snape con Lily. Alegre, capaz de acercársele, con el derecho de tocarla por ser su amigo y con esa tonta mirada que siempre aparecía en sus ojos cuando la veía.

Entró como un vendaval en el compartimiento que los chicos habían encontrado y tomó asiento al lado de Sirius, mientras Remus y Peter detrás de él, ocupaban el asiento de enfrente. El comentario de Sirius, logró opacar por completo su ira anterior y le brindó una nueva sensación de alegría y éxtasis.

—Creo que este año, debemos comenzar a practicar, basta de teoría, hemos estudiado mucho—

—Hablando del tema, yo he seguido leyendo, tenemos que estar seguros de todo el proceso, no pueden simplemente así, comenzar a hacerlo— repuso Remus. Peter había cerrado la puerta al entrar, así que bien podían hablar sin ser escuchados o interrumpidos.

—Dejemos que pase Navidad. Apoyo a Remus, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera, un solo error nos puede costar caro…— opinó James.

—Bah… lo sé, no lo estoy tomando a juego. Pero estoy impaciente…— replicó Sirius.

—No desesperes. Lo vamos a lograr, seremos animagos en menos de lo que notes. Simplemente debemos ser precavidos— le animó James.

—Por cierto chicos… ¿no tienen dudas? Digo, podemos leer y estudiar e incluso comenzar la práctica… pero… ¿cómo sabremos en que debemos convertirnos?— preguntó Peter. El expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha y poco a poco el paisaje exterior comenzó a cambiar.

—¡Por Merlín! Lo había olvidado… Este verano, estuve leyendo— expuso James con ímpetu y emoción— Mientras viajaba con mi padre, visité su biblioteca personal antes de salir, para ver si encontraba algo sobre lo que estamos haciendo, pero en vez de ello, di con un libro que durante el viaje leí y leí una y otra vez. En él, encontré un tipo de magia muy avanzada… pero que creo, nos podría ayudar, estoy seguro que puede responder la duda de Peter…

—Y ¿cómo se llama? ¡Venga! Ilumíname… quiero saberlo, suena emocionante— exclamó Sirius ansioso.

—Se llama: encantamiento _Patronus…—_ respondió James, Remus abrió los ojos ampliamente, aquello lo había leído una vez, hacía un año, en un libro muy interesante, quizás el mismo que James. Y por lo que sabía, podría resultar ser una magnífica idea.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Remus, ¿has visto a James? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte— pregunto Sirius apenas entró al dormitorio que los cuatro compartían. Remus alzó la vista del pergamino que sostenía en las piernas y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez está en el Gran Comedor— le dijo

—Que va, de ahí vengo y nada. ¡Está perdido!— exclamó Black

—Entonces tal vez está con Peter, él me dijo que pasaría un rato en la biblioteca por deberes de Criaturas Mágicas…

—Torpe. Le dije que James haría el trabajo por nosotros, pero tienes razón, quizás estén juntos. De todas formas… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pareces muy concentrado— acotó al ver a Remus sentado en la cama con sus pergamino bien pegado a él y varios tinteros, plumas y su varita a un lado.

—Oh, sí. Ven, les iba a mostrar por la noche…— Remus se movió un poco de la cama para hacer sitio a Sirius, cuando el pelinegro se acercó se sorprendió con lo que veía, ahí, dibujado, estaba…

—Es ¿el castillo?— preguntó asombrado

—Una parte de él. Sí. He estado trabajando en él, creo que aquí podremos trazar por completo el mapa que tanto queremos… durante el verano, encanté este pergamino, mira— Remus tomó su varita y tocó el pergamino, al instante este se dobló de cierta forma y con otro toque más de su varita, Remus reveló lo que podían ser metros de pergamino, todos garabateados.

—Remus… ¿cómo haces eso?

—Encante el pergamino, para que se acomodara solo, además de que van añadiendo retazos donde los necesito. Cuando esté terminado, un solo pergamino contendrá todo el castillo—

—Es impresionante— le aludió Sirius— debiste decirnos, pudimos haberte ayudado—

—Me ayudarán, todavía no está terminado, faltan partes, cosas que no hemos descubierto y tengo una idea, ustedes colaboraran, créeme— le aseguró el castaño— Pero por ahora, ¿buscamos a James? Los dedos se me entumen de tanto dibujar—

—Vamos, quiero contarle algo— secundó Sirius— Le pregunté a Prewett sobre los _Patronus…_ me dijo que es magia muy avanzada, solo se enseña a los magos más calificados y hasta eso, no todos lo logran—refunfuñó, mientras ambos se dirigían a las escaleras con rumbo a la Sala común—

—Sí, también lo supe. No recuerdo en que libro venía escrito… pero a decir verdad, no suena complicado. James está ansioso por practicarlo— respondió Remus.

Enfrascados en su charla, que pronto cambió a la sorpresa de saber que Fabián Prewett, profesor, continuaría siendo su instructor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ese año; continuaron su camino muy aislados de la gente a su alrededor. A su paso, señoritas de todas las casas esperaban ser el centro de alguna mirada de los ya conocidos estudiantes de Gryffindor que se hacían llamar a ellos mismos, los Merodeadores. Sirius había encontrado fascinante desde hacía tres semanas en que habían vuelto al colegio la atención, miradas y suspiros que era capaz de robar, convirtiéndose pronto en todo un casanova, Remus parecía no notar que él también era el centro de varias miradas, pero juntos, eran capaces de olvidarlo todo, siempre que algún merodeador se juntaba con otro, nada más era de relevante importancia.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y dieron con Peter, muy apresurado en una de las mesas en terminar sus deberes, tomando asiento en la misma mesa, los recién llegados consiguieron su atención.

—Hey Pete, ya te había dicho que eso lo iba a hacer James…— le dijo Sirius

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro…— susurró Peter para no llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— le cuestionó Remus

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Le has visto? Llevó un rato buscándolo…— se quejó Sirius.

—Sí, sí lo he visto. Está por allá, al fondo— señaló Peter— Pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayan, cuando lo encontré, estaba muy concentrado en algo que solo él sabrá que es. No me prestó ni un poco de atención, le hablé por minutos y no hubo respuesta. Cuando lo hizo, me pidió por favor que lo dejara, dijo que necesitaba estar solo… no los busqué queriendo darle espacio a James, pero me quede aquí para ver si algo pasaba. No sé qué tenga— les explicó

—Vaya, deberíamos ir… ¿qué le habrá pasado?— preguntó Remus, visiblemente preocupado

—No lo sé. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que James pase horas aquí? Odia la biblioteca por Madame Pince— espetó Sirius, pensativo— Hm… no, las últimas semanas ha estado genial. Esta semana por ejemplo… le hemos jugado cuatro bromas a Snivellus, todas por iniciativa de James, dos a la Señora Norris y… no, también salimos ayer a volar

—Y está comiendo bien. No los han castigado, no nos han cachado en nuestras salidas y tampoco hemos tenido problemas con el estudio de eso… ¿Qué podrá ser?— siguió Remus

—Pues él sabrá. Vamos, hay que hacerlo escupir— instó Sirius. Dejando de lado los deberes y sin prestar atención a otra cosa, Peter se puso de pie y siguió a Remus y a Sirius hasta las mesas del fondo, donde James debería estar.

Cuando llegaron, los tres se quedaron de piedra. James estaba ahí, sentado, sin libros, ni pergaminos, ni tinteros, nada absolutamente que pudiera demostrar que estudiaba, el libro más cercano a él, se titulaba _"Diario de un vampiro alérgico a la sangre"_ y claramente no podía ser suyo ni aunque estuviera en la misma mesa. — _James no puede ser un vampiro… ¿verdad?—_ se preguntó Sirius. El pelinegro parecía perdido, sentado en la silla con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, las piernas extendidas y la mirada fija en un punto. Sus ojos brillaban y su expresión parecía ida, como si el fantasma de James estuviera ahí y el James de siempre no.

Remus evaluó el lugar. Dos mesas delante de la de James, había un lugar ocupado. Formando una torre, los libros: _"Runas antiguas VOLUMEN III" "Lectura de runas avanzadas. TOMO IV"_ y _"Runas, no garabatos"_ reposaban inertes. Había tres pergaminos enrollados, uno extendido, un tintero y una pluma que no dejaba de moverse. La que la movía era ni más ni menos que Lily Evans, su compañera de pupitre de Runas Antiguas y una muy buena amiga desde hacía un año. Sonrió. — _No… James… ¿Será…?—_ se preguntó.

Sin pensarlo más, los tres se acercaron a la mesa de James y tomaron asiento delante de él, James se encontró sorprendido cuando la imagen de Sirius se atravesó de golpe en su campo de visión, extendiendo la mano donde el libro de los vampiros, lo abrió de golpe antes de caer en la realidad.

—Merlín santo, son ustedes— exclamó asustado

—Pues quién más, tonto… ¿en qué mundo estás?— le cuestionó Sirius.

—James, de verdad ¿lees eso?— preguntó Peter, James miró el libro y lo cerró.

—No… digo, sí. Es decir…— comenzó el castaño

—James… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?— preguntó Sirius sin comprender. Justo en ese momento Lily bajo la pluma, cerró el tintero, tomó su mochila de una silla al lado de ella y guardó sus pergaminos, tintero y pluma. Se echó la mochila al hombro y tomó los libros ahí presentes, antes de ponerse de pie. James dio un salto y se paró.

—Esperen, ahora vuelvo…— les dijo, los tres, extrañados por la reacción de James se giraron en breve para seguirlo con la mirada. Cuando James se detuvo delante de Lily, Sirius abrió los ojos aterrado, Peter ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y Remus sonrió, al tiempo que una certeza azotaba su cabeza.

Lily se detuvo. Potter. ¿Qué hacía Potter ahí? ¿De dónde había salido? Había estado tan absorta en sus deberes que ni siquiera había visto quién estaba en el lugar. James se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso, pero para Lily fue más un gesto que imitaba su apariencia cuando acaba de bajarse de la escoba luego de un partido de Quidditch. James Potter. Desde que habían vuelto al colegio había asombrado con sus cambios de adolescente y pronto como su amigo Sirius se había convertido en una especie de galán, por tanto su actitud arrogante y su egolatría habían aumentado. Por si fuera poco, Lily estaba enojada, esa semana Severus había sido atacado cuatro veces por los odiosos Potter y Black sin razón alguna. El Slytherin había mostrado el cabello rosa en una ocasión, otra vez había sido disfrazado como hipogrifo, una más atacado con aves y en la última, todo el comedor había presenciado como a Snape lo perseguía su propia tormenta. Y cada una de las "bromas" las había ejecutado la varita de James.

—Hola Evans— le dijo él, su voz nerviosa no pareció ser percibida por Lily como tal

—Potter. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Pedirme los deberes? ¿Te has metido en un lío? ¿O qué?— cuestionó Lily y su voz, no fue amable.

—Remus me los pasa, gracias. ¿Te interesa cuando me meto en líos?— preguntó con una nueva sonrisa, Lily rodó los ojos.

—No, en realidad creo que te los mereces por travieso— respondió.

—Ya. Bueno, como sabrás, el sábado que viene será la primera cita, digo, salida a Hogsmade y… yo…— su voz flaqueó y en su fuero interno agradeció estar a solas, sin contar a sus amigos en la mesa del fondo.

—¿Tú…? Potter, no es por nada, pero tengo algo de prisa, no he terminado mis deberes y me deje unos libros en el dormitorio— le apresuró la chica.

—Claro, bueno, es que me gustaría que fuéramos juntos... ya sabes, como una cita— dijo sin más, Lily abrió grandes los ojos.

—Una… ¿cita?— preguntó entre sorprendida y aterrada. Nunca nadie le había pedido una cita.

—Sí, eso, una cita. Tú, yo, las Tres Escobas, cervezas de mantequilla, una vuelta a Honeydukes, en Hogsmade…—explicó el chico, acomodándose las gafas.

—Yo… bueno, es que siempre voy con Mary o Marlene, de hecho… planeaba ir con Severus…— comenzó a disculparse ella.

—Y ¿qué de bueno puede tener la compañía de Quejicus?— estalló James de repente, furioso al escuchar el nombre del Slytherin de boca de Lily. ¿A cuántos chicos les gustaba la idea de que la chica a la que pedían salir expusiera sus planes con su mejor amigo varón?

—¿Perdona?— Lily pareció indignada, su voz temblorosa y dubitativa se tornó firmé y tajante de un momento a otro.

—Sí bueno, que tiene ese tonto de especial ¿eh?— continuó James con una ceja arqueada, Lily fue consciente de lo mucho que el Gryffindor aborrecía a su amigo— Es solo un Slytherin, tonto, más tonto y por si fuera necesario, feo. Vamos Evans, no te hagas del rogar… Sal conmigo, es una invitación especial, no a todas las chicas las invito a ir… cualquiera estaría ansiosa por ir…— James no era consciente de las grandes tonterías que estaba diciendo, Lily se enfurruñó y con dignidad, altivez y mucho coraje, respondió.

—Pues pídeselo a cualquier otra, Potter— sin más, empujó a James con los libros y salió del lugar, James se quedó ahí boquiabierto durante una fracción de minuto y luego, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose arrepentido. ¡Pero qué mal le había salido aquello!

Había pasado horas mirándola estudiar, había trazado en su mente cada palaba que le diría, la amabilidad con que se acercaría, lo dulce que sonaría y al final, había dicho pura tontería.

Sirius, Remus y Peter quiénes habían presenciado todo aquello, se pusieron de pie al instante y se acercaron a James.

—Al dormitorio Potter, tienes cosas que explicarnos— le amenazó Sirius, jalándolo de las mangas para sacarlo de ahí. James no protesto y fue arrastrado hasta la sala común seguido por Peter y Remus.

El trayecto fue silencioso, cuando atravesaron la Sala Común, James agradeció que Lily no estuviera por ahí. Apenas entraron al dormitorio, Sirius lo empujó en su cama y se paró delante de él con los brazos en jarra. Peter cerró la puerta y luego se unió al interrogatorio.

—Haber Potter, ¿de qué iba eso? ¿Le pediste una cita… a Evans? ¿EVANS? ¿Lily Evans, la niñita perfecta para ser odiosa con sus responsabilidades y amistades grasientas?— inquirió Sirius

—Sirius… cálmate— le pidió Peter.

—Es que… ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Qué te pasa, James? ¿Por qué le pediste una cita a Evans? ¿De tantas chicas, por qué Evans?— volvió a preguntar Sirius, James se quitó las gafas dejándolas en la cama y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansado.

—Ah… no lo sé… es que… es que… me di cuenta de que…— James miró a Sirius cuando se hubo puesto de nuevo las gafas y por un momento parecía el niño de 11 años que Sirius había conocido en el tren hacía cuatro años.

—Te diste cuenta… ¿de qué?— preguntó Black.

—De que…— James titubeó— Sirius… Lily es una chica— dijo. Remus rió, sin poder evitarlo, al poco, Sirius también.

—Oh ya… ¡Así que lo notaste! Pero mira nada más… ¡Evans, una chica! JAJAJA— la risa de Sirius cesó, para dar pasó a la indignación— ¡No seas tonto! Pues claro que es una chica o todo este tiempo, ¿le habías visto cara de hipogrifo? No, ya sé, ¡pensaste que era un unicornio!

—Ya, no me refiero eso— James se puso de pie— Lo que quiero decir, graciosito, es que Lily Evans es una chica… nunca la vi así, de ese modo… digo, del modo en que dices: "qué bonita" "me gustaría hacerla reír" o tal vez "¿cómo es que es tan linda?", simplemente era mi compañera, simplemente una alumna más… pero… desde el año pasado, me fije en su cabello, sus ojos… sus sonrisa…— James pareció entrar en un sueño, Remus lo contempló fascinado…— Me sentí extraño y traté de no mirarla más. Cuando volvimos, había cambiado, creció y se volvió más hermosa aún… no he podido dejar de mirarla, no he podido dejar de querer acercarme. Quiero hablarle, hacerla reír, quiero tomar su mano y quiero poder estar con ella, como Quejicus lo hace.

—Así que… ¿por eso todas las bromas a Snape?— preguntó Remus. James se sonrojó.

—Lo acepto. Es que no lo soporto, verlo, con ella, ver cómo la mira, saber que él tiene su amistad y yo no, es causa suficiente para hacerme estallar sin sentido…— refunfuñó. Remus se acercó a él para tomarle del hombro.

—No James, si hay sentido. Estás celoso, te pone celoso que lo que Snape tiene con ella y que tú no. Lily te gusta y al parecer, de verdad— le explicó.

—Rayos…— se quejó James en una sonrisa, al cabo de un momento— ¿Quién diría que mi primer amor sería tan diferente a mí?

—Los polos opuestos se atraen James. O al menos eso dicen. Aunque creo que deberás aplicarte a fondo, hace un rato, no fue tu mejor momento…— comentó Remus muy alegre.

—Oh sí, la pelirroja sabe cómo mandarte a contar hipogrifos— se mofó Sirius.

—Bah, la próxima lo haré mejor. Lily no lo dijo, pero sé que me iba a decir que sí, no se podrá resistir por mucho tiempo—

—Y tú ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decir qué sí?— inquirió Peter, curioso.

—Porque se puso nerviosa. No lo duden, lo voy a lograr, Lily Evans, un día saldrá conmigo— aseguró— Pero basta de niñas, muero de hambre, ¿bajamos a cenar?—

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre— secundó Peter

—Pues vamos, luego, quiero enseñarles los avances del Mapa, Sirius ya los vio— les dijo Remus

—Cierto. Remus, creo que tenemos que firmar el mapa. Cuando esté listo claro. Piénsenlo, es un mapa muy especial, debe llevar nuestra propiedad, pero no tan simple como James, Sirius, Peter y Remus— comentó Sirius, sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos, sopesando la idea. James, fue el primero el hablar.

—Pienso de la misma forma, somos los Merodeadores, debemos tener un nombre merodeador y ese mote, será el que pongamos al firmar. ¿Todos de acuerdo?— pregunto, Remus alzó la mano, seguido de Peter y Sirius.

—Pues decidido, entonces— aseguró el castaño.

—Esto sí que será especial— le siguió Peter mientras todos salían del dormitorio. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, la cena estaba por comenzar, James tuvo especial cuidado en no mirar en dirección de Lily y en vez de eso, comenzó una charla privada con sus amigos.

—Por cierto, creo que ya llegó la hora. Durante dos años, hemos estudiado toda clase de hechizos, Sirius es el mejor en Encantamientos, yo domino a la perfección Transformaciones, Remus es bueno en todo y Peter ha mejorado mucho en Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Además de todo, estoy seguro de que somos los únicos alumnos de cuarto que ya dominan los hechizos no verbales… es hora de ponernos a prueba…

—Quieres decir que…— Remus, estaba emocionado, tanto como Sirius y Peter.

—Exacto, quiero decir que hoy convocaremos nuestros Patronus…— afirmó.

—Es magia muy compleja Jimmy, Prewett me lo dijo hoy…— expuso Sirius

—Sé que es magia avanzada— aceptó James— Pero si podemos hacerlo, creo que eso demostraría lo que más nos interesa: que llegaremos a ser capaces de volvernos animagos. También me he cansado de la teoría y… La luna llena, se acerca— sentención sin más.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Bueno, quiero explicar, que apegada a lo que todos sabemos, de qué James era un idiota en sus años jóvenes por lo nervioso que llegaba a ponerse frente a Lily, he descrito así su metida de pata. Y sobre Lily, bueno, todas sabemos que no tragaba a James y Sirius por lo bromistas e irresponsables que eran.

 ***** Por comodidad, he decidido que Fabián, estará al menos hasta el 5to año en Hogwarts como profesor de DCAO.

 ***** ¿Ustedes cómo yo, ya quieren ver el Mapa del Merodeador y a nuestros queridos Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta?

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Isabelchan56, Dulce843**

* * *

 **Con cariño,**

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Alohomora!"**_ **—**


	8. La magia que surge de la felicidad

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **=8. La magia que surge de la felicidad=**

— _La felicidad puede estar, incluso en un oscuro momento. Solo es necesario, encender la luz (Albus Dumbledore)_ **—**

= _ **Esa noche…**_ =

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas sin cristales, el viento era escaso, pero de vez en vez soplaba con fuerza calando los huesos. La torre de Astronomía, la más alta de todo el castillo, estaba a oscuras, vacía hasta hacía un par de minutos, en que enfundados con la siempre útil capa de invisibilidad de James, los cuatro merodeadores se habían infiltrado para saciar sus deseos personales en busca de un solitario rincón, amplio y equipado, para poner en marcha su práctica de aquel día.

—Listo, llegamos, Peter, ya puedes bajar eso libros— comentó James entre risas, Peter suspiro de alivio y dejó con cuidado los libros en el suelo. Camino a la torre, Filch, el celador se había cruzado en su camino y había escuchado por accidente un estornudo de Sirius que les costó una buena carrera para que Filch desapareciera de su trayecto. Invisibles o no, el horrendo celador era capaz de escucharlos y por tanto, saberse acompañado.

—Tuvimos suerte, Peeves hizo ruido llamando la atención de Filch— repuso Remus también con una sonrisa. Por increíble que pareciera, para aquellos cuatro resultaba mucho más interesante una carrera nocturna por el castillo que un paseo tranquilo a la luz de la luna.

—Bueno chicos, basta de carrerillas. Manos a la magia, por favor— pidió James con un nuevo ánimo en la voz y las manos cosquilleando por su túnica en busca de la varita. A esa petición, los otros tres sonrieron en complicidad mientras Remus se sentaba en algún rincón de la torre rodeado de los libros que habían llevado consigo.

— _Lumus…—_ susurró con su varita en mano. Sirius se acercó a él, también con la varita en mano.

—Bueno, tú eres el maestro, dinos… ¿qué hay que hacer?— le preguntó. Remus releyó algunas líneas, pasó la página, volvió a leer, susurró palabras sin sentido y finalmente cerró el libro, poniéndose de pie.

—Pues es sencillo, o al menos, eso parece. Presten atención, la utilidad del _patronus_ , no es solo proteger al mago de un dementor, sino también poder comunicarse e incluso advertir alguna clase de peligro. Así pues, el núcleo de la magia, no es la varita…— comenzó a explicar, James estaba recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero prestaba completa atención a su mejor amigo.

—Y si no importa la varita o la magia que surja de esta… ¿qué sí importa?— cuestionó el oji gris.

—La felicidad— respondió Remus, sonriente— Para invocar un _patronus_ debemos pensar en algo feliz. Un recuerdo de suma alegría, fuerte y sólido, pues de este, depende el resultado—

—Y sí… ¿si el recuerdo que elijamos no es lo suficientemente fuerte o alegre?— cuestionó Peter. Muchos podían tacharlo de tonto o quizás retrasado, pero cierto era, que aunque no era un mago destacado como sus tres amigos, era lo suficientemente de seguirle el ritmo a ellos, en su compañía, con su guía y sobre todo sabiéndose apoyado por aquellos tres chicos tan admirables para él.

—Un _patronus_ corpóreo, debe mostrar el cuerpo completo de un animal. Este como ya saben no lo podemos elegir, pero si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, podremos no solo saber la forma del _patronus_ sino la de sus formas animagas, ya que dichas representaciones, son pequeñas muestras de nuestras personalidades y características más íntimas alojadas en el alma. En caso de no elegir un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso para esta magia, los _patronus_ no serán corpóreos, tan solo, una voluta inútil de humo plateado que no serviría ni para conocer su forma ni para ahuyentar un dementor, que en todo caso, es para lo que se invocan los patronus…—expuso Remus. Sirius sonrió. Peter pareció ahondar en sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar uno de gran poder para invocar su patronus.

—Pues ¿qué esperamos? Vamos chicos… ¿quién primero?— preguntó Sirius bastante emocionado, James prestó atención, se mostraba callado, concentrado, como solía mostrarse cuando los asuntos lo requerían y extrañamente solo en compañía de sus amigos— ¿Qué tal tú Remus? ¿James? Vamos… ¿quién?— Remus miró a James, este sonrió y a su vez, ambos respondieron.

—Peter, has los honores— el pequeño Peter los miró aterrado y a la vez conmovidos. James, Sirius y Remus eran los mejores en todo. Eran buenos volando, en Pociones, en Herbología, en Transformaciones, en todo, no había nada que ellos no pudiera, no hacían nada mal, aparte eran guapos, eran ricos, al menos James y Sirius, no les faltaba nada y sin embargo, le daban a él, un chico insignificante la oportunidad de abrir la magia más avanzada que en cuatro años habían practicado. Sirius sonrió a sus amigos y se acercó a Peter para tomarlo del hombro.

—Vamos Pete, tú puedes, confiamos en ti. Eres un merodeador… los merodeadores podemos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos. Vamos, recuerda algo alegre y has la magia…— le dijo animadamente. James y Remus asintieron con la cabeza a la espera, con una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones para tomar valor, Peter trató de recordar algo de suma alegría… Entonces, lo hizo.

 _Era su primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba asustado. Había hecho amigos fácilmente, pero no así había podido seguir el ritmo que se tenía en las clases. McGonagall siempre lo reprendía, Flitwick quería echarlo de su aula y Slughorn lo humillaba abiertamente en las clases. Esa tarde, por si fuera poco, tendría que presentar a McGonagall sus avances convirtiendo una cerilla en una cuchara…Y fracasaría. Lo volvería a reprender. Todos reirían. De él. De Peter Pettigrew. Un mago más squib que nada. Un bueno para nada. Entonces, James se sentó a su lado, Sirius enfrente, Remus al otro extremo. Estaban en el Comedor, la comida había terminado, la siguiente hora sería Transformaciones. Pero sus amigos, sus perfectos amigos, habían decidido ocupar los últimos minutos de su descanso en otra cosa._

— _Tú puedes Peter…— dijo Sirius, sonriente._

— _Solo mueve la mano con mucha delicadeza— indicó Remus, riendo a pesar de aquellos nuevos cortes que tenía en el rostro._

— _Eres un gran mago Peter, vamos hazlo— le pidió James. La cerilla, estaba justo frente a él. Negó con la cabeza… no podía…_

— _No puedo… no soy tan bueno… soy pésimo, se reirán de nuevo de mí y…— comenzó a decir, Sirius pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, enfadado._

— _Dime quién ¿de Slytherin? ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Qué tienen esos de buenos? Dímelo Pete, dímelo ahora y te juro que sus calzoncillos van a sacar chispitas toda la tarde— amenazó, robando una sonrisa de labios de Pettigrew._

— _Nadie se reirá de ti, amigo— comentó Remus— No lo vamos a permitir… Eres un gran mago, solo necesitas practicar, todos los necesitamos. Tú puedes lograrlo…_

— _Ten fe Peter, la misma que nosotros te tenemos. Hazlo. Concéntrate. Recuérdalo, cada que temas fracasar, recuérdalo bien, no importa quién no crea en ti, da igual si nadie en Hogwarts piensa que eres un buen mago, nosotros tres si, lo creemos, lo sabemos. Siempre te apoyaremos…— le dijo James. Y cuando movió su varita, la cerilla cambió. Fue la primera vez que logró algo y la primera vez que ellos lo apoyaron... Fue cuando lo aceptaron, cuando supo que era uno de ellos, cuando se dio cuenta, que eran lo mejor de su vida._

— _Expecto Patronum…—_ susurró. Movió la mano con cuidado, su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo. Y entonces, algo comenzó a brotar de la varita. Algo blanco, un débil humo, espeso y brillante que comenzó a tomar forma, que se volvió corpórea. Y ahí estaba. Corriendo por todo el lugar, una rata plateada, pequeña y regordeta mostró una parte de la personalidad de Peter.

Sirius rió. Peter se mostró sorprendido pero al tiempo, frustrado. Remus sonrió y James aplaudió lentamente.

—Bien hecho Peter, lo lograste…— le dijo el de gafas— Quita esa cara hombre, date cuenta. Es igual a ti. Pequeña, rechoncha, alegre, las ratas comen demasiado, corren demasiado y son tachadas de inútiles, pero si lo piensas, son rápidas, se escabullen fácilmente y han de poder esconderse en muchos sitios, si tú forma animaga es una rata…— Sirius pareció comprender lo mismo que James porque saltó de alegría.

—Es verdad Pete, si puedes convertirte en rata, podrás entrar a todo sitio en Hogwarts, podrás ir y venir por donde quieras y ayudarnos a la parte más complicada de las Luna Llena, inmovilizar el sauce boxeador— Peter pareció comprender que la misión del Sauce boxeador era vital para sus planes porque se hinchó se orgullo al sentirse responsable de algo tan importante. Con un abrazo de Sirius, su sonrisa se ensanchó y el logro de su patronus, volvió a hacerlo sentir bien.

—Bueno Remus, te toca a ti. Vamos, hazlo— le pidió James, Sirius apoyó al pelinegro con un pulgar en alto dirigido a Remus, Peter asintió con la cabeza.

De los cuatro, Remus era el cerebro detrás del plan, sus bromas siempre estaban supervisadas por Remus quién con su mente brillante pulía cada detalle y revisaba cada estrategia. De todos, Remus era el brillante, el tímido y él come libros, era capaz de seguirle el ritmo estudioso a Evans y debatir temas importantes con Minerva McGonagall sin aburrirse, bromear o escapar. Si alguien debía intentar lograr un patronus, ese, era Remus J. Lupín.

Tras un momento de meditación, Remus asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Respiró. Alzó la varita y comenzó a recordar.

 _Luna llena. Una vez más. La peor de todas. Era Navidad… su segunda Navidad en Hogwarts. La segunda que mentía para huir y refugiarse en la soledad de la casa de los gritos. Con la última transformación ya pasada, ni siquiera así, podía volver a su dormitorio. No… tenía que quedarse, estaba mal herido y Madame Pomfrey no quería dejarlo ir así. En esos momentos, la enfermería esta desierta, la velas estaban por consumirse, sus sueños no eran agradables, resultaban más un recordatorio de lo que no podría tener…_

— _James, perdón…— susurró._

— _No te disculpes Remus— respondía su amigo en sueños._

— _No quiero perderlos…— suplicaba el castaño._

— _Aquí estamos…—_

 _Y de repente, ya no era así. No era un sueño. James, Sirius, Peter, los tres estaban ahí, los tres, con él. Viéndolo. Sabiendo lo que era. Un monstruo. Un hombre lobo. Pero no huían. No le temían. No lo odiaban. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, de repente, una gran revelación cayó sobre él… no estaba solo…_

— _Yo no tengo hermanos, no de sangre— dijo James con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— Ustedes son mi familia. Mis hermanos. Y a la familia no se le abandona, se le quiere. Y yo los quiero. Te quiero…—_

 _Las palabras, las lágrimas, cada sentimiento puesto. Sirius con sus ojos plata vidriosos y su trompa inconsciente en los labios, la que ponía cuando estaba triste sin darse cuenta. Peter con las mejillas rosadas de llorar y el ceño fruncido. James, tratando de que sus gafas no resbalaran por su cara mojada. Sus amigos. Sus hermanos._

No lo pensó más, con el recuerdo en su mente, sostuvo firmemente la varita y sonrió, las palabras surgieron firmes y seguras de su boca.

— _Expecto Patronum…—_ de la punta de su varita una voluta de humo plateado salió, extendiéndose frente a él y tomando forma poco a poco. A simple vista parecía algo pequeño, pero de repente, el humo siguió extendiéndose y las delineadas patas de un animal comenzaron a trazarse. Poco a poco, surgieron cuatro patas y un pelaje plateado, un cuerpo esbelto, unas orejas puntiagudas, un hocico alargado y unos colmillos un tanto notables. La imagen de un fascinante depredador se alzó ante los chicos. Un lobo…. Plateado y brillante terminó corriendo por la torre de Astronomía, luciendo sus increíbles patas y meneando la cola.

—¡Impresionante!— exclamó Peter

—Por Merlín, Remus, es genial… un lobo…— comentó Sirius, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Era de suponerse— se mofó James con una gran carcajada. Mantenía los brazos cruzados y seguía recargado en la ventana, pero su risa, pronto invadió el lugar.

—James ¿por qué lo dices?— le preguntó Remus, aún asombrado por su patronus— Si es por…

—No, no por tu pequeño problema peludo, amigo— se corrigió James— Bueno, los lobos son animales que viven en manada, leales a su familia y cariñosos con los suyos, como Remus lo es con nosotros, tanto sufría por su condición que sus transformaciones eran mucho más violentas antes por el hecho de que mentía a su manada, por así decirlo— comentó sonriente— Además, los lobos son astutos, inteligentes, como Remus, defienden a sus crías y parejas como salvajes, igual que Remus cuando algún Slytherin nos molesta, más a Peter que a mí y a Sirius. En la mitología nórdica, también son símbolo de victoria, Remus es victoria, quién lo tiene con él, tiene las notas altas seguras y una amistad única. Y son guías, Remus como los lobos, nos guía siempre, como ahora… Son símbolo de miedo y se les asocia a las sombras, pero, son solo animales, ellos no eligieron ser como son y su instinto de supervivencia, los orilla a ser crueles a veces, Remus es parecido. Él es un hombre lobo, considerado como un monstruo y un asesino, pero él no lo eligió, él no quiere serlo… Remus fue orillado a ser lo que es, pero no lo desea y no por ello significa que lo es. Es bueno, leal, valiente… Es un lobo, en su fuero interno— bromeó.

—Nunca lo habría pensado así, supongo… que entonces los _patronus_ si reflejan la personalidad de uno…— susurró Remus, sonriente.

—Y ¿qué pensabas que era tú patronus? ¿Un ratón de biblioteca? Guarda eso para Lily Evans, ella sí…— comenzó Sirius

—Black, cállate, deja a Lily en paz— la defendió James, ante la mirada de Sirius, el pobre Potter se sonrojó, Sirius se mofó de él.

—Ya… lo rechazaron pero la defiende, nunca antes se quejó y ahora…

—Es una ratoncita de biblioteca, ¿sí? Solo ella puede pasar tanto ahí metida con Pince, pero… bueno ya— lo calló James— Te toca, invoca un _patronus_ y si eres un poni o un unicornio por vanidoso, te meto al baño de Mirtle la Llorona para que te lamentes con ella, porque no te dejaré de molestar— le amenazó en broma. Sirius le sacó la lengua, pero sacó su varita, preparado para ejecutar el encantamiento. De todas formas, era el mejor en Encantamientos, no podía fallar, no cuando sus amigos ya habían mostrado dos patronus diferentes.

Sus recuerdos, comenzaron a vagar desde el nacimiento de su hermano Regulus, hasta el día en que supo que se iría de casa, cuando su carta llegó. El día que conoció a Remus y a James, el día que James lo apoyó tras el vociferador de su madre, la ocasión en que decidieron ser merodeadores, cuando descubrieron a Remus… pero solo un recuerdo, logró hacerlo sonreír, tanto, como la alegría que infundía a su ser. Respiró y cerró los ojos, intentando retener el momento.

 _La Mansión de los Potter no era tan grande como la de los Black. Grimauld Place contaba con una habitación solo para el árbol genealógico y varias para todos los cachivaches de su padre y las mil y un horrendas cosas de su madre. En cambio Dorea, había preferido un lugar amplio pero no ostentoso, a pesar de sus riquezas no deseaba alardear de ello o era fanática a la sangre limpia. Como su hijo, James y como su marido, Charlus. Los Potter eran diferentes, eran ricos, pero humildes, sangre limpia, pero amigos de muggles y sangre sucia, eran de esas pocas personas de buen corazón._

 _Esa noche, sobre todo, Sirius lo comprobaba. Navidad había llegado y era la primera Navidad que no pasaba en Grimauld Place o en Hogwarts. James lo había convencido de ir con él a casa de sus padres y pasar ahí las Navidades, Remus había vuelto con sus padres y Peter viajado con su abuela. Las vacaciones habían ido excelentes en lo poco que llevaba ahí. Charlus le había mostrado unas técnicas de Quidditch y prestado y propia escoba para que jugara con James, Dorea lo alimentaba y mimaba como a su propio hijo, incluso le había preparado una habitación propia al lado de la de James. Y su hermano, no había dejado de jugar, bromear y comer con él, sin duda, sus vacaciones eran fantásticas. No lo negaba, extrañaba ver a Regulus abrir los regalos, aunque eso lo añoraba desde hacía tres años que había sido exiliado de casa por ser un Gryffindor._

 _La cena de navidad había estado estupenda, Dorea preparaba una excelente tarta de melaza y Charlus se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo, ni más ni menos que un surtido de bromas de Zonko, la tienda de bromas de Hogsmade, conociendo su tendencia a ser travieso. James había jugado con él y habían encantado un par de esferas para hacerlas explotar en brillantes luces, en esos momentos se suponía, que él, debería estar durmiendo. Pero no podía, se sentía abrumado. Tanta felicidad, tanta alegría, tanto cariño… Los Potter eran una familia. Eran lo que él no tenía y lo que Walburga y Orión Black nunca le darían… eran sus padres, a pesar de todo, los amaba, pero aun así… no eran una familia. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y se puso la bata, salió de la habitación y bajó en silencio las escaleras. El árbol de Navidad brillaba y la chimenea seguía encendida, pensó que era extraño, quizás el elfo doméstico de los Potter (qué era casi tan mimado como él en esa casa) la habría encendido escuchando su bajada, pero pronto, descubrió otra cosa. Dorea estaba ahí, sentada en un sofá, con su bata y un libro grueso en las manos._

— _¿No puedes dormir, cariño?— le preguntó ella en un susurro sin girarse a verlo. Por el mote, Sirius dedujo que pensaba que era James._

— _Soy…— carraspeó, nervioso, acercándose poco a poco— Soy Sirius— aclaró, casi al lado de Dorea, ella sonrió y se giró a verlo._

— _Ya lo sé. James siempre baja corriendo, sea la hora que sea— aclaró ella, extendiéndole la mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento a su lado._

— _Oh… ya veo— fue lo único que respondió cuando se sentó._

— _Pero venga… ¿por qué no duermes? ¿Te sientes mal?— le preguntó ella, abrazándolo por los hombros, Sirius pensó en mentir, pero sus palabras, lo traicionaron._

— _Pensaba en mi familia… me pone melancólico hacerlo…—_

— _James me ha contado… no creas que por metiche o chismoso, no… es solo que, se preocupa por ti. Nunca vi a James, querer tanto a alguien como te quiere a ti, es un chico con un corazón muy puro, cómo ya habrás visto— le susurro ella alegre, Sirius asintió, sonriendo al recordar a James._

— _Si… bueno… mi familia… no es cómo ustedes, quiero decir… ellos me odian, ya no soy un Black para ellos, no tengo hogar, mi madre nunca me ha querido… y yo…— no supo cómo se le quebró la voz, Dorea lo acercó más a ella y limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado._

— _Tu familia te quiere, en el fondo nadie puede odiar a sus hijos. Además, eres un chico muy agradable Sirius, eres amable, tierno, eres inteligente, sociable y muy guapo, no hay alguien en este mundo que no podría quererte… De todas formas, si un día sientes que quieres un hogar, que necesitas ir a casa, no lo dudes, ven. Aquí siempre tendrás un hogar, siempre serás bienvenido, la puerta no estará cerrada nunca, ni la chimenea apagada… No lo olvides Sirius… Y tampoco olvides, que yo te quiero… eres el hermano de James… y no solo por eso ¿eh? Eres Sirius Black… y te quiero… no llores… sé que no soy tu familia y que no puedo reemplazarla, pero aquí nos tienes, a mí, a Charlus, a James… dónde tu corazón lata desbocado de alegría, ahí está tu familia… no solo los Black, también nosotros…_

Una lágrima traicionera estuvo a punto de escapar de sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarla salir, cuando sus ojos plateados brillaron en la oscuridad y su boca se abrió para conjurar el encantamiento, la felicidad de aquellas palabras dichas por Dorea, fue lo único que dejó que lo embargara. El recuerdo de la familia que lo había aceptado y que lo quería sin que él lo hubiera deseado, pedido o si quiera imaginado, era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír, para recordarle lo quera felicidad, lo que gracias al chico de gafas que había conocido en el tren, había podido obtener….

— _Expecto Patronum…—_ susurró. Fue apenas un destello, pero pronto, la luz que su varita despidió se volvió más brillante que cualquier _Lumus_ y mucho más cegadora que una estrella, contrario a las varitas de Remus y Peter, la suya no expulsó volutas de humo, apenas hubo terminado de conjurarlo, dos patas comenzaron a salir de su destello de luz. Un cuerpo esbelto, una figura depredadora, pero menos salvaje. Dos patas más y pronto las facciones tomaron forma. Pelaje, orejas, ojos brillantes, lengua fuera, orejas un poco caídas, cola mediana. Un perro. Su patronus, era un perro.

—¡Sirius! Es genial— exclamó Peter maravillado. Pronto, Remus y James comenzaron a reír, junto a Sirius, que era rodeado por su patronus, al parecer tan juguetón cómo él.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién me explica porque soy un perro?— preguntó entre risas el mayor de los Black. Remus tomó la palabra.

—Si serás tonto. Es obvio. Los perros son animales de casa, fieles y juguetones. Cómo tú que eres un flojo, travieso y leal a tus amigos. Los perros se comunican por el olfato, por sus rastros o por sus ladridos, así se hacen escuchar, tú mi querido amigo, eres incapaz de estar callado, tienes por ley que hacerte notar. Además de que el lenguaje corporal de los perros, es también parecido al tuyo, tus gestos, tus movimientos, todo en ti, advierte seguridad, presencia y entusiasmo, como los perros, demuestras todos tus sentimientos aun cuando no deseas hacerlo. Eres el compañero más fiel y el amigo más noble—

—Además el perro es por excelencia el lobo domesticado, astuto e inteligente. Fiero, salvaje, pero elegante y exótico— prosiguió James— El símbolo del perro es la obediencia, que en ti es escasa pero se manifiesta de otras formas, la lealtad, la seguridad y la protección. Eres capaz de saltar al lago por mí, de buscar un hombre lobo y exigir cuentas por la condición de Remus, de hechizar a todo el castillo o hasta McGonagall si alguien molesta a Peter… Los perros tienen una alta capacidad para entender y son intuitivos, muchas veces llamados presagiadores de la muerte, tú por ejemplo, ya sabía que alguien me gustaba, lo intuiste toda la semana aunque no supieras quién, sabías lo de Remus, notabas sus ausencias marcadas, sus rastros al mentir y eres capaz de saber muchas cosas más…

—Además eres bueno con el olfato— se mofó Peter sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres un perro Sirius, tú nombre lo dice, _Sirius…—_ le recordó Remus— La estrella _Sirio_ es la más brillante de la constelación del Can mayor, todo estuvo ahí, sin que nos diéramos cuenta— le explicó, Sirius sintió el impulso de acariciar a su patronus, conteniéndose por no darle motivos a James para burlarse de él.

—Bueno, como todo yo, mi patronus también es genial y si esa es mi forma animaga, no hay duda, seré increíble. Puedo con un lobito como tú, Remus— bromeó, el castaño rió con él y negó con la cabeza— Vale, ¿qué esperas cuatro ojos?— le preguntó a James— ¡Apresúrate o se hará de día! Solo faltas tú, estos pequeños animales no se han esfumado, pero si te tardas más, claro que lo harán— le advirtió, al ver a los tres patronus ahí esperando.

James sonrió y finalmente se separó del alfeizar. Bajo los brazos, con la varita ya en mano. Había pasado todo el rato tratando de evocar un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso, pero al final, alguien… se atravesaba en sus memorias. Lily Evans, no acaba de salir de su mente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como si una estampida de hipogrifos galopara en su interior.

—Bueno, aquí vamos…— susurró. Alzando la varita y cerrando los ojos, se concentró. El recuerdo más feliz que tenía, una noche atrás, una sola escena, que le robaba sonrisas, que lo hacía suspirar y al tiempo reír.

 _La sala común estaba repleta, a esa hora, muchos alumnos aprovechaban para juntarse, hacer los deberes o simplemente pasar un buen rato. Bajaba por las escaleras, buscando a sus tres amigos, cuando al pie de las mismas, se detuvo sin más._

 _Al fondo, un grupo de primero hacía los deberes, en las mesas, chicos de segundo se ponían al día con las tareas atrasadas y en varios sofás, chicos de grados superiores se pasaban los chismes más recientes o jugaban a los naipes o el ajedrez. Pero en la chimenea… en el sofá principal, estaban los tres._

 _Sirius con su cabello hasta los hombros, sus ojos grises juguetones y su risa alborotadora. Remus con la cara arañada, la sonrisa tímida y el semblante pálido. Peter, con su sonrisa de niño tonto, su cabello picándole los ojos y su siempre encorvada postura tímida y asustadiza. Sus tres hermanos. Sus amigos. Por los que daría la vida, por los que embrujaría a cualquiera, por los que se lanzaría desde un hipogrifo al lago negro o por los que recibiría sin chistar alguna maldición imperdonable. Los Merodeadores… Sus, merodeadores incondicionales e irremplazables._

 _Y justo al lado, en el sofá siguiente, charlando animadamente con Marlene y Mary, estaba Lily. La chica de cabellos rojos, de ojos verdes y carácter indomable. La mujercita de 14 años que le gustaba tanto como la llegaba a detestar. Y es que Lily se hacía querer, era hermosa y dedicada, era sincera, era alegre, era entusiasta y era valiente. Era un Gryffindor desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta del pie, era de corazón puro y de espíritu indomable. Pero también se hacía odiar, era demasiado mandona, era demasiado estudiosa para no ser insoportable, era amiga de un Slytherin y era un repelente total de las bromas. Pero con defectos, con virtudes, con todo, a James le gustaba. Porque lo ponía nervioso, porque se veía hermosa leyendo, porque sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, porque era tan bondadosa que incluso aceptaba a un Slytherin, porque era todo menos sumisa y no se doblegaba ante los que al mirarla susurraban insultos como "sangre sucia" calando los huesos de James no por miedo o porque fuera Lily, si fuera cualquier otro, también se enfadaría, pero insultar a Lily Evans con algo tan bajo como "sangre sucia" era por demás estúpido. Lily Evans tal vez no era hija de magos, tal vez no era perteneciente al mundo mágico desde su nacimiento, pero era una bruja como pocas._

 _Era fuerte. Audaz. Astuta. Era poderosa. La primera de la clase, la mejor en Pociones, la mejor en ganar puntos… Con su varita, James había visto como transformaba a su lechuza "Hermes" en maleta, había visto como aturdía a un alumno en una práctica de Encantamientos y cómo conjuraba adornos navideños para ayudar a Flitwick a adornar el aula._

 _De repente, los demás se esfumaron y entonces solo fueron visibles, Sirius, Remus, Peter… Y Lily. Sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus acompañantes fieles e incondicionales y la chica chica que quería, la que lo emocionaba. A la detestaba, admiraba, a la que simplemente estaba comenzando a adorar._

Y así, con el cuadro perfecto de sus hermanos y su primer amor en la mente, James movió sutilmente su mano, con la sonrisa bien tatuada en los labios y el corazón latiendo de alegría.

— _Expecto Patronum…—_ pronunció y cómo con Sirius, su varita tampoco dejó salir volutas de humo y en vez de eso, algo más comenzó a surgir. Primero era imposible saber que era, luego se volvió más complicado aún, pero cuando se hubo formado del todo, lo que los Merodeadores vieron, los dejó impresionados. De la varita de James, una hermosa cornamenta había comenzado a formarse, primero, las puntas, luego las astas enteras y finalmente, un hocico delgado, un cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte, una pose imperial, una presencia digna y un ciervo esplendoroso que dejó las bocas de Sirius, Remus y Peter bien abiertas.

Ni más ni menos, el glorioso James Potter tenía por patronus, un hermoso ciervo plateado. De astas enormes, de cuerpo perfecto, una representación asombrosa y una forma digna de ser elogiada. Con una sonrisa, James contempló su patronus y como sus amigos, quedó maravillado…

—Un ciervo… mi patronus es un ciervo…— susurró asombrado, pero sonriente.

—Jimmy, te lo ganaste, me has impresionado— le dijo Sirius— ¡Un ciervo! Un gran ciervo—

—Y Remus… ¿puedes decirme? Estoy anonadado… ¿por qué un ciervo?— preguntó James

—Bueno… eso es muy fácil— respondió Remus en una sonrisa— En América, los ciervos representan el árbol de la vida y el renacer, es decir el inicio, tú, James, que eres hijo único, fuiste el inicio de la familia de tus padres, el hijo que llegó a iluminar sus vidas y fuiste nuestro inicio, conociste a Sirius y luego a mí en el tren, a Peter en el barquito para atravesar el lago… tú eres el que nos unió a los cuatro. Igualmente, los ciervos son animales sumamente bellos y de movimientos gráciles, se consideran débiles por la apariencia pero no lo son pues poseen una fuerte cornamenta que usan en densa y a ataque, cómo tú que llevas gafas y eres a simple vista un muchacho bien cuidado y mimado, muchos pensaron que eras un chiquillo incrédulo y que tu actitud es más símbolo de debilidad, pero no lo eres, eres un chico muy valiente y muy decidido, además de temerario. Hechizas a diestra y siniestra sin fallar, manejas magia muy compleja y te bates en duelo con eficacia y una perfecta ejecución. Eres todo, menos débil…

—Cierto Jimmy— siguió Sirius— Los ciervos con considerados guías y mensajeros, simbolizan devoción e inocencia, virtud, buena fortuna, pasión, fidelidad y nobleza, pureza y creación, todo lo que tú eres. Lo que tú llevas a dónde vas. Eres fiel no solo a nosotros sino a todo en lo que crees, eres un mago excepcional, virtuoso, llevas buena vibra y buena fe, Evans descubrirá cuando te acepte que también eres pasión pura, porque tu corazón es puro y bondadoso, eres rico pero noble, porque no distingues por sociedad, así mismo repudias a los que lo hacen

—Y por si fuera poco— volvió Remus— En el zodiaco chino, los nacidos bajo la constelación del ciervo se asocian a enemistarse con los nacidos en la constelación de Serpiente, lo mismo que tú reflejas con los Slytherin, así mismo, se les llama protectores de la luz, que sería equivalente a tus defensas por Gryffindor, tus ideales y principios, porque además, los ciervos, simbolizan también la luz ante las tinieblas y más de una vez, tú has sido esa luz para nosotros. Cuando supiste de mi condición te quedaste a mi lado, apoyaste a Sirius con su familia sin siquiera conocerlo de mucho tiempo, has protegido y guiado a Peter como nadie más habría hecho…

—Nunca creí que pensaran todo eso de mí…— susurró James

—¿Qué podíamos pensar?— cuestionó Peter— Ya lo dijeron, tu nos uniste, somos los merodeadores gracias a ti…

—Siempre has creído en nosotros, siempre nos apoyas y siempre miras por nuestro bienestar…— le recordó Remus— eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera desearía tener…—

—Y la pesadilla que cualquier Quejicus desea no encontrar— se mofó Sirius, ganándose una carcajada grupal.

—Bueno merodeadores… lo hemos logrado— dijo James al cabo de un momento, los patronus estaban por esfumarse, pero como si ellos fueran parte del grupo de amigos, la rata, el lobo, el perro y el ciervo se colocaron al lado de sus dueños en un círculo perfecto— Y se me ha ocurrido que nuestros motes merodeadores pueden surgir de esta magia tan increíble…

—Pues claro, ¿de dónde más, no?— bromeó Sirius— Veamos… déjenme pensar… esperen… ya casi lo tengo…— Remus rió y se adelantó.

—Yo seré Lunático, por la luna, por mi condición…— dijo

—Entonces seré Colagusano… las ratas… sus colas, bueno, ustedes saben— bromeó Peter

—Par de adelantados— les regaño Sirius— Bien… yo seré Canuto… por Can…— rió, los tres miraron a James.

—Y yo seré Cornamenta… no hace falta explicar por qué… — respondió él.

—Bien… pues ya estamos… lo único que puedo decir con todo esto que hemos logrado— comenzó Sirius— es que son los mejores. A partir de hoy, nada será igual, a partir de hoy, los Merodeadores somos la nueva Era…— sonrió— Aun nos queda mucho, clases, amor…— señaló a James— bromas y volvernos animagos, sé que lo lograremos y sé, que lo lograremos juntos… así que a partir de este momento… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ porque nada de lo que haga será bueno a ojos del mundo, pero para mí, es lo mejor…— declaró.

—Es una promesa— sentenció James sonriente.

—Merodeadores siempre juntos— espetó Remus

—Juntos—repitió Peter y tras un leve destello sus patronus se esfumaron y la Torre de Astronomía se quedó en penumbras. Al menos, hasta que los cuatro encendieran sus varitas y se cubrieran con capa listos para volver al dormitorio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** He decidido dar el primer turno a Peter, porque aprovecho para exponer su importancia en el grupo y el cariño que le tenían sus amigos. Recordad, que por malas que hayan sido sus acciones, hubo un tiempo en que los Merodeadores lo quisieron como a un hermano.

 ***** Según la información que encontré, el patronus de Remus es siempre incorpóreo pero yo me he tomado el atrevimiento de mostrarlo totalmente en las descripciones dado que al momento de escribirlo me imagine cuatro patronus, en un cuadro de los Merodeadores, con ellos siendo humanos y animales, al mismo tiempo.

 ***** Se supone que los patronus ahuyentan a los dementores solo si son corpóreos, en caso contrario solo los repelen un momento, sucediendo en las ocasiones en que un mago no puede tomar su tiempo para convocarlos.

 ***** ¿Creyeron que Sirius no quería a Regulus o a su familia? Pues claro que sí, a final de cuentas, era su familia. Por mala que fuera, él los quería, ese es un lazo que nadie puede romper. Yo creo que fue por eso, que Sirius decidió marcharse hasta que no pudo más y que sufrió todo el rechazo que echaban sobre sus hombros, sobre todo que lo soporto. Igualmente todo el apoyo y cariño que recibió con los Potter, lo que al final, lo volvió muy unido a James y un miembro más de aquella familia.

 ***** No puedo decir más, aquí solo la muestra de que para James, nunca hubo nada más importante que su familia. Porque James Potter siempre amo a su familia, a Lily, a los Merodeadores, todos en los que creía y en a los que quiso hasta el final.

 ***** Bueno, me decidí por Hermes con la lechuza de Lily, porque en la mitología griega, Hermes es el mensajero de los dioses, las lechuzas, llevan mensajes. Creo que igual leí lo mismo en un Fic alguna vez, si es así, lamento la coincidencia, juro que no intento plagiar a nadie ni nada por estilo.

 ***** Y porque este capítulo se me hizo muy largo, traeré una tercera parte del cuarto año, para incluir la broma de Sirius a Snape y unos cuantos detallitos más. El capítulo 9, seguirá siendo el cuarto año, hasta el 10 cambiamos a quinto. Y anuncio que aunque el Sunmary dice que abarcaré la época de Hogwarts, me estoy animando a seguir a estos chicos hasta su final. ¿Les gustaría o lo dejo en el séptimo año?

 ***** Como parte personal, las invito a leer mis mini fics: _**"Verde esmeralda"**_ (James y Lily) y _**"Te quiero, James"**_ (James y Sirius)

 ***Y de ustedes ¿cuál es su patronus?**

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Dulce843, isabelcahn56, evagante**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Expecto Patronum!"**_ **—**


	9. Cuida lo que pides, tal vez lo consigas

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **=9. Cuida lo que pides, tal vez lo consigas=**

— _Mi mejor amigo, es el que enmienda mis errores y reprueba mis desaciertos_ (San Martín) **—**

Eran pocas las cosas que Sirius, odiaba de Hogwarts, pero esas pocas le bastaban para refunfuñar de vez en vez. La primera, sin duda era la casa de Slytherin; las serpientes plateadas le daban tanto dolor de cabeza como los gritos de su madre en Grimauld Place. La segunda cosa, era más bien una persona: la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Sirius no podía recordar una sola ocasión en que la bibliotecaria no le hubiera retado por cosas insignificantes, qué si comía, qué si hablaba, que si practicaba ahí sus hechizos, qué si entraba corriendo, toda Pince, odiaba a Sirius, de eso, el chico estaba seguro. La tercera y última cosa que odiaba, eran las clases compartidas. Como era costumbre, las clases se impartían a todos los alumnos, dividiéndolos por grados y por casas. Historia de la Magia, Herbología, Astronomía y Encantamientos, eran sin duda las clases que no podían hacerlo refunfuñar, puesto que las compartían ya fuera con Hufflepuff o con Ravenclaw. Pero Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (pese a ser de sus materias favoritas) le calaban hondo, por el simple hecho de que los leones escarlatas, tomaban sus clases con las odiosas serpientes.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius estaba a nada de empezar a refunfuñar, porque su sesión doble de Pociones no podía ser más hastiosa. Primeramente, el profesor, Horace Slughorn, era el profesor más desesperante que hubiera conocido, sin mencionar que era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. En segundo lugar, la poción de esa tarde era ni más ni menos que una aburrida _Solución de Hipo_ que provocaba al que la bebía un ataque incontrolable de hipo. — _¿Quién quiere hipo? ¡Esto ya lo sé hacer!_ — pensaba el mayor de los Black desde detrás del caldero que compartía con James. En tercer y último lugar, los Slytherin presentes le causaban molestia. Por suerte y para su alegría, justo en ese momento, Slughorn golpeó un par de veces su caldero y los hizo dar por terminada la clase.

—Por favor, viertan sus muestras en los frascos y déjenlos en mi escritorio. ¡Avery, tú no, eso de tu caldero no pinta nada bueno!— exclamó Slughorn, con mala cara, el Slytherin nombrado limpió su caldero y su lugar, sabiéndose con una poción fallida. Sirius y James rieron mientras vertían su poción en un frasco, indudablemente no era la mejor de todas, pero Remus siempre era el que vigilaba las pociones, no ellos.

—Vamos Cornamenta, quiero ir a comer de una buena vez— urgió Sirius a James desesperado por salir del aburrido lugar donde impartían Pociones. James rió y limpió el caldero, los alumnos comenzaron a salir del lugar. Cuando Severus Snape atravesó la puerta de salida, fue plenamente consciente de que a escaso un metro de distancia, Lily Evans, su mejor amiga y a últimas su amor platónico, caminaba rumbo a su sala común o el Gran Comedor, flanqueada por sus amigas Mary y Marlene. A paso decidido dejó atrás a Avery y a Mulciber, sus amigos, queriendo acercase y saludar a Lily, pero alguien llegó a la pelirroja antes que él.

James, sin miramientos o alguna vergüenza, pasó una mano por los hombros de Lily sonriendo a sus anchas. A su lado, Sirius, Remus y Peter le seguían entre risas pues conocían el final de aquella rutina en los últimos meses adquirida, desde aquella noche en que a James se le hubiera ocurrido invitar a Lily a salir.

—Señoritas, Evans, ¿qué hay?— preguntó el joven Potter pasando su mano libre por su cabello y haciendo un esfuerzo por no darse el mismo, con el libro de Pociones que sostenía. Lily rodó los ojos, Mary y Marlene, estuvieron a nada de también hacerlo, pero en su lugar respondieron al unísono:

—Potter—

—Ya…— acotó James— Bueno, ¿qué te parecería que comiéramos juntos esta tarde, bonita?— le preguntó a Lily, ella sacudió los hombros un tanto molesta, mientras respondía.

—Gracias por la invitación Potter, pero prefiero ahorrarme el mal sabor de boca que tendré contigo a mi lado— le dijo mordaz, James sonrió más ampliamente. Desde el día en que había pedido a Lily que saliera con él, en la soledad de la biblioteca y con nadie más que los Merodeadores como testigos, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos avellana, había aprendido una fácil rutina de conquista, que si está de más decir, no aparentaba estar dando resultados. Octubre, Noviembre y los pocos días de Diciembre que estaban pasando, James invitaba a Lily a salir al menos tres veces por día y cada una de ellas, era rechazado sin razón aparente.

Contrario a lo que James veía, Lily era consciente de que tenía más de una razón para no aceptar salir con James Potter. Él chico, si bien se había vuelto muy atractivo en su cuarto año, era un irresponsable completo, desde el cabello hasta los pies. Su excepcional talento en las clases, parecía no ser una cualidad admirable en él, pues Lily sabía que muchos de los encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones que aprendía y ejecutaba con perfección, era utilizados también fuera de las aulas, en los pasillos, baños, dormitorios y en el comedor, contra alumnos inocentes que tenían la desdicha de sufrir las maldades y bromas de los llamados Merodeadores, siempre bajo la indicación de James Potter. Y lo más desagradable, era sin duda, el hecho de que el mejor blanco de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupín (en ocasiones) y James Potter, era su mejor amigo, Severus Snape.

—Evans, ¿insinúas que quieres besarme?— bromeó James con demasiado ánimo, Lily abrió la boca colorada para hablar y refutar aquel comentario, siendo interrumpida por Sirius.

—Creo Cornamenta, que lo que en verdad quiere decir, es que le caes mal— espetó el pelinegro entre risas.

—Por supuesto que no, Evans se muere por salir conmigo, Canuto…— dijo James volviendo a pasar el brazo por los hombros de Lily, ella vio su oportunidad y respondió.

—En realidad, quise decir que con quién quiero comer, es con Black— James se paró en seco, Marlene y Mary que seguían a Lily a los Merodeadores, también se detuvieron riendo de la cara de pocos amigos que James puso en esos momentos. Sirius pasó rápidamente sus libros a Remus y dejó que su mochila cayera a pies de Peter, con cara de angustiado, atinó a mirar a James y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes como yo que está mintiendo, Cornamenta. Si a Evans lo único que le doy es asco…— comenzó a decir, pero James ya había dejado la mochila en el suelo y soltado a Lily de golpe.

—Te doy tres segundos de ventaja Canuto, al cuarto date por muerto— amenazó el de gafas, Sirius ni tardo ni perezoso echó a correr, lo único que Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary y Marlene escucharon fue el grito del pelinegro y las pisadas de ambos chicos al correr.

— ¡Ahora si la liaste, pelirroja!—

—Vaya amigos, Remus— le dijo Lily al castaño, en cuanto este se hubo acercado a recoger la mochila de James.

—Que va, son los mejores Lily, te lo aseguro. Es solo… que no los conoces como yo— espetó.

—Si tú lo dices, pero no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de conocerlos, en serio, son tan…— espetó Lily volviendo a andar con Remus, Peter y sus amigas a su lado.

—Irresponsables, arrogantes y gamberros, lo sé. Pero eso solo los hace ser mejores. Deberías tratar, darte cuenta que…

—Oh no Remus, no intentes eso, a Lily no la vas a hacer cambiar de opinión— espetó entonces Marlene con una sonrisa. Remus correspondió.

—Bueno tengo que tratar, si James sigue insistiéndole tengo que apoyarle— respondió amablemente el castaño.

—Y hablando de apoyo… Lunático, ¿crees qué…?— intervino Peter por primera vez en lo que iba de su trayecto.

—No, para nada, esos dos no pueden pelearse, verás que cuando entremos al Gran Comedor, ellos ya estarán ahí, riendo y planeando la siguiente broma que harán— explicó el castaño. Lily volvió a hablar.

—Deberías ponerles un alto Remus, tú eres un bromista, pero no tanto como ellos y…— comenzó

—Lo dices porque no sabes…— comenzó Peter, ganando un codazo de Remus.

—Mejor nos vemos en Runas antiguas, Lily. Con permiso chicas— se excusó el de ojos dorados algo sonrojado. Y tras llevarse a Peter de ahí, dejaron a Lily, Marlene y Mary seguir en sus propios asuntos mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, donde como bien había vaticinado el castaño, James y Sirius ya les esperaban con los platos servidos y planeando una nueva broma un Hufflepuff que había molestado a Peter en la última clase de Herbología.

Cuando Lily y compañía atravesaron la entrada del comedor y buscaron lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor, James volvió una vez más a las conquistas y pidió una cita a la pelirroja para esa tarde, siendo advertida además de todo, por Sirius quién no estaba dispuesto a ser su salida de escape una vez más. Cómo era de suponerse, James era un chico mimado y celoso en muchas ocasiones, mucho más con la chica que les gustaba. Desde su mesa, al extremo del comedor y rodeado de sus compañeros de casa, Severus contemplaba la mesa de Gryffindor con una mueca de desagrado. Desde hacía meses, James había comenzado a seguir a Lily por todas partes, a invitarla a salir, a tomarse atrevimientos como abrazarla o tomarla de los hombros cuando quisiera. Lo único que Severus agradecía, era que Lily no correspondía al pelinegro, pues escapaba de él, pasaba de sus acercamientos y rechazaba sus invitaciones. Y con todo, Severus se había propuesto exponer a James frente a Lily cómo lo que de verdad era: un idiota sin remedio. En lo que iba de esos meses, había comenzado a indagar y leer, sabía que Remus Lupín era famoso por ser uno de los Merodeadores y por ausentarse una vez por mes excusándose solo con los profesores; y esas ausencias, eran lo que él denominaba como: "el factor decisivo". Tras muchas horas de investigación y meses de observar el comportamiento de sus principales atacantes, Severus tenía la teoría de que Lupín no tenía ningún conejo como los Merodeadores contaban, sino que más bien, sus ausencias podrían estar relacionadas con la _Licantropía…_ Y si lograba probarlo y así mismo incluir en todo el asunto y de alguna forma a James Potter, podría humillarlo frente a Lily, exponerlo por completo y mantener a salvo a su adoraba pelirroja del peligro que representaban los cuatro Merodeadores… sobre todo, Potter.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Con la llegada del nuevo trimestre, los Merodeadores estaban listos para comenzar lo que la última semana de clases, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, habían comenzado. Prácticas de animagia. Luego de la noche en que sus patronus develaron nueva y vital información para sus planes futuros, los cuatro habían comenzado a adentrarse más y más en el tema, siendo lo suficientemente valientes la última semana de clases, para comenzar a practicar. La primera noche, había sido fatal, James había logrado transformar tan solo uno de sus dedos en alguna parte animal que sufrió cierto daño, que Remus tuvo que cuidar aplicando esencia de Murtlap en la herida. Y pese al suceso, luego del regreso de los cuatro al mágico castillo, Sirius y James quiénes habían pasado las navidades en casa de los Potter, animaron a sus amigos para volver a intentarlo. Así, el mes de enero trajo prácticas más beneficiosas y menos caóticas, clases más interesantes y una Luna llena solitaria para Remus pero mucho más tranquila para su lobo interior, pues cómo Remus, el animal que vivía en él, también albergaba la esperanza de pasar prontamente transformaciones acompañado.

Casualmente, esa última Luna llena, no fue especial y animada solo para Remus, sino también para alguien más. Desde que su investigación se tornara importante, Severus había comenzado a salir a hurtadillas de su dormitorio en noches de luna llena, siendo todas, una pérdida de sueño y una aventura riesgosa, dado que no había tenido la suerte de encontrar algo relevante. Esa última noche sin embargo, vio a Madame Pomfrey y a Remus, pálido, enfermo y tembloroso, camino a las afueras del castillo, sin un rumbo conocido para él. A punto estuvo de salir del castillo, cuando algo lo hizo caer de repente al suelo, una zancadilla.

—Q… ¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó débilmente y sabiéndose solo en el pasillo— _Peeves… seguro que fue ese poltergeist tonto—_ pensó con amargura. Pero entonces, escuchó un maullido y los pasos de un apresurado Filch que se acercaban. Con la certeza de que esa noche no descubriría nada más acerca de Remus, salió corriendo del pasillo rumbo a su sala común. Cuando Filch apareció, advirtió un pasillo solo y ni un fantasma rondando por ahí y con esa nueva tranquilidad, volvió a sus asuntos con su gata desapareciendo del lugar. Una vez seguro y con el débil brillo de la varita de Peter, James y Sirius salieron de la capa, con Peter detrás de ellos.

—Déjame ir, James, ese tonto de Snivellus estuvo muy cerca, sino hubiéramos estado aquí y no lo hubiéramos hecho caer, habría salido, habría visto a Remus y…— comenzó a decir Sirius, enfadado.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada ahorita, el mapa aún no está terminado y no sabemos a quién podríamos encontrar, ciertamente los nuevos prefectos son odiosos— replicó el de gafas— Remus dice, que cuando acabemos el mapa, podremos ver la exacta ubicación de todos en el castillo, tú mismo has estado encantado el mapa, dejémoslo por hoy. Ya mañana, mañana Quejicus, se arrepentirá de haber salido por la noche— comentó con una nueva sonrisa. Sirius pareció comprenderlo y con una nueva tranquilidad se apretujó con James y con Peter bajo la capa de invisibilidad. James pensó que bien podrían haber usado la capa para seguir a Snape y jugarle alguna broma, pero su prioridad era Remus en ese momento, Remus quién una vez más, pasaría una mala noche por culpa de la Licantropía. Su amigo quién de nuevo no estaría esa noche en el dormitorio, hablando y encantando un trozo de pergamino con ellos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Un mes después, Febrero llegó con gran entusiasmo de los estudiantes al castillo, pues la llegada del nuevo mes, aseguraba menos frío en los terrenos del colegio y presagiaba que la primavera, estaba cada vez más cerca. Para los Merodeadores, resultaba agradable recibir un nuevo mes, porque en la última semana de enero, habían logrado una hermosa maravilla, si bien, había resultado difícil, doloroso y no había podido lograrlo una vez más, James, había pasado una sola noche, convertido en ciervo. Su transformación, aseguraba que sus prácticas estaban teniendo resultados y que sus aminos no podían menguar. Sirius se había propuesto alcanzar el nivel de James y convertirse en perro completo lo antes posible. Las cosas, solo se complicaban por una cosa que James había constatado, resultaba mucho más fácil transformarse en animal, que volver a la forma humana.

Esa semana sin embargo, sus prácticas se habían cancelado, porque Remus había enfermado. Si bien no se trataba más que de una simple gripe muggle, Lupín, llevaba al menos tres días en la enfermería del colegio, pues su gripe coincidía con la semana de la Luna llena, lo que la volvía mucho más molesta y dolorosa. Los Merodeadores, habían pasado tres días realizando sus apuntes sin alguna nota faltante en las clases, sus deberes en tiempo y forma y visitando a Remus a la hora de la comida y la cena, saltándose al menos una de ellas. Madame Pomfrey había expresado su admiración por la lealtad y cariño que los chicos mostraban entre sí, robando sonrisas gratas de sus rostros. Remus había pedido a los chicos que no pasaran malos ratos con los deberes en su ausencia, pero James había insistido en que por él, debían aplicarse pues a su regreso, Remus tendría que ponerse al corriente con las clases.

Otra chica más que había notado la actitud responsable de los Merodeadores había sido Lily, quién primero sorprendida, aceptó alegre y enternecedoramente que aquellos tres chicos irresponsables y desobedientes, cumplieran al menos una vez con las reglas por apoyar y mantener al corriente a su amigo Lupín. En esos momentos, el profesor Prewett daba por terminada su clase, mientras dejaba los deberes a entregar. Por primera vez, desde que hubiera comenzado con sus insistentes invitaciones a salir, James pasó de largo de Lily apresurado como estaba con Sirius y Peter, por llegar a la enfermería. Esa tarde, Remus se encontraba muy mal, tenía fiebre y además, los espasmos insoportables que sufría por la aparición de la Luna en el cielo no le daban ni por asomo un buen semblante. Prometiéndose ser una buena amiga y pasar a ver a Remus el día siguiente aprovechando que Potter, Black y Pettigrew siempre acudían al desayuno puntuales para robar algo de comida y llevársela a Remus, Lily salió del aula con Marlene y Mary, enfrascadas en los deberes que aún no habían realizado de Estudios muggles.

—Sé que mis padres son muggles, pero extrañamente, aunque pensé que me aburriría por completo en esa materia, estudios muggles me está fascinando. La profesora Charity es genial— espetó Mary con alegría, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento alguien chocaba hombro con hombro con ella. Al darse la vuelta para disculparse por el choque, Mary se encontró frente a frente con Avery, de Slytherin.

—Ten cuidado, sangre sucia, ensucias mi túnica— le dijo Avery con mala cara. Marlene y Lily quiénes estaban bien al tanto de lo que _sangre sucia_ quería decir, abrieron la boca indignadas y molestas, heridas. Las tres, eran lo que los magos llamaban "sangre sucia" pues a pesar de haber nacido con magia en ellas, sus familias eran muggles desde hacía muchas generaciones. Los puros, como Slytherin se jactaba de tener en su casa, las insultaban y aborrecían tanto como ellas detestaban a Mirtle la Llorona. Y aunque no era la primera vez que alguna era llamada así, la herida y el dolor que causaba el insulto a parte de la furia que las embargaba, se hacía presente sin falta alguna.

—Esa túnica no se ensucia por mí, tiene más que ver el hecho de que tú la llevas puesta que el que yo la haya tocado, Avery— espetó Mary armada de valor. Mulciber y Snape llegaron justo en ese momento con su amigo, Lily se sorprendió de ver que Severus, mantenía cara de preocupación por su amigo, que ganas de defender a Mary.

—Vaya una sangre sucia bocona— se mofó Mulciber entonces— Lo que a los impuros como ustedes deben enseñarles es a castigarse personalmente como a los elfos domésticos, cuando se les ocurre rebelarse frente a un mago. Pero claro, ni siquiera están al nivel de los elfos… Vámonos ya Avery, tengo hambre, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo con estas alimañas— sin decir nada más, Avery y Mulciber se dieron la vuelta para irse, Snape miró a Lily avergonzado pero no dijo nada y siguió a sus compañeros. Mary alcanzó a espetar algo, haciendo enfurecer a Avery y Mulciber.

—Si yo no estoy al nivel de un elfo, seguro que ese tonto no tiene ni la mitad del cerebro de un hipogrifo—

 **:-:-:**

— ¡Aléjense de mí!— exclamó Mary dando un paso más hacia atrás, chocando inmediatamente con la pared del fondo. El aula donde se encontraba estaba vacía y a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna a la que poco le faltaba para tornarse llena. Si no estuviera tan asustada y en un lugar menos desagradable, Mary se pondría a pensar como de un día a otro, la Luna cambiaba por completo. Pero en esos instantes, no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, a decir verdad, no había tiempo para nada. Frente a ella, Avery y Mulciber, aun vestidos con sus túnicas del uniforme permanecían con sus varitas en alto apuntando a la chica y con dos sonrisas malévolas atravesando sus rostros.

— ¿Asustada, McDonald?— preguntó Avery con una mueca de regocijo cruzándole el rostro, tras percibir el temblor tan notorio que Mary trataba de ocultar al sostener, ella también, su varita contra ellos.

—Yo diría más bien asqueada. ¡Déjenme ir!—exclamó ella. Quizás las circunstancias no eran las mejores, quizás debería comenzar a mostrar sumisión, pero ¿qué clase de Gryffindor, sería entonces? Marlene no se doblegaría. Lily no sucumbiría. Ella misma, no bajaría la varita hasta estar segura en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Sigues siendo una bocona. Deberías aprender a quedarte callada, te burlaste de mí, quisiste hacerte la valiente y eso es lo que más te va a costar. De aquí, no saldrás hasta haber aprendido, a respetar a un superior—espetó Mulciber entonces mostrando los dientes al sonreír. El odio y el desprecio que sus palabras profesaban eran visibles en el brillo macabro de sus ojos y en la manera tan decidida en que sostenía la varita. Mary miró rápidamente por toda el aula, nada le serviría para escapar, además, ella no era buena como Lily en Encantamientos, ni siquiera lograba recordar un simple hechizo aturdidor en esos momentos. Presa del miedo, aferro la mano a su varita, si iba a caer, no estaría de rodillas, lo siguiente que escuchó fue la maldición que Mulciber exclamó con satisfacción y deleite rozándole los labios, con deseos de venganza y anhelo de hacerla sufrir.

— _¡Crucio!—_

Un rayo de luz roja cruzó la habitación, alcanzando a Mary directo en el pecho. Al instante, todo ruido se volvió lejano, las risas descontroladas de Avery eran un lejano eco que su mente no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad, porque su cuerpo había sido atravesado por mil dagas punzantes que la atravesaban hasta lo más profundo. El dolor que sintió al recibir el maleficio, no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Como miles y miles de alfileres dentro de ella, su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida de tortura, mientras que sus piernas flaqueaban al instante haciéndola caer. Las pocas fuerzas con las que sujetaba su varita la abandonaron y su única arma, cayó directamente al suelo rodando lejos de ella. Las risas de Mulciber se unieron a las de Avery complacidas por el dolor y la pena que la habían hecho pasar, mientras que sus manos se apoyaban débilmente en el suelo, manteniéndola en cuatro temblando al sentir sus energías abandonarle.

—Son unos puercos—escupió como última defensa para insultar a sus atacantes.

—Sorprendente que aun puedas hablar, habiendo recibido el Maleficio Cruciatus— le dijo Avery con mofa.

—Dime sangre sucia, ¿necesitas más? Quizás una vez más para que aprendas a respetarme… además de todo esto es divertido— le dijo Mulciber, Mary alzó la mirada, el Slytherin había dado dos pasos más cerca de ella y le apuntaba con su varita, mostrando en su sonrisa la rebosante alegría que le producía el herirla. Preparada para recibir una vez más aquella maldición tan dolorosa, con la vista nublada y las pocas energías abandonándola por completo, Mary observó al mago frente a él— _¡Cr…!_

—Baja la varita, Mulciber— le interrumpió alguien a sus espaldas. Mulciber vaciló mientras Avery veloz como el rayo, giraba en redondo con la varita en alto para enfrentar a quién hubiera osarlos interrumpido. Lo último que Mary vio, antes de caer en el suelo, desmayada, fue la clara imagen de las dos personas que en ese momento, aparecían como ángeles caídos del cielo para rescatarla. En el umbral de la habitación, James y Sirius, sostenían sus varitas en alto, hombro con hombro, listos para atacar. Sirius apuntaba directamente a Avery mientras que James, mantenía fija la mirada en Mulciber sin poder advertir con claridad quién era la persona que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, detrás de los Slytherin. El miedo, la duda y la furia lo embargaban por completo, al tiempo que el deseo de que todo fuera un error se instalaba en su pecho. Mulciber sonrió.

—Potter— escupió con asco— ¿Qué crees que haces?— sin bajar la varita, el Slytherin alcanzó la misma altura que Avery y retó a James con la mirada.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros— respondió Sirius implantando desdén y enfado en cada palabra. Bien sabía porque Mulciber no lo había nombrado, como todos los de Slytherin, el chico y su amigo, omitían su presencia al considerarlo como su familia le había dicho muchas veces, un traidor a la sangre. Un Black que osaba arrastrar el apellido en el estiércol, al estar en la casa de Gryffindor.

—No te debo ninguna explicación, traidor. Pero por cortesía, te lo contaré a ti, Potter— respondió Mulciber sin siquiera mirar al de ojos grises y en el acto, bajando al fin su varita. Pese a sus acciones, Avery, James y Sirius no cambiaron ni un poco sus posturas— Como yo, tú familia pertenece a una de las familias de magos que se ha conservado pura y limpia a través de los años. Ambos desconocemos la sangre muggle en nuestras venas y por tanto, representamos la clase más pura y divina de la raza mágica— comenzó — dicho así, sabes tan bien como yo la clase de alimañas que osan ensuciar nuestra sangre y degenerar nuestra tan impecable estirpe. Los sangre sucia son una mal que debe erradicarse, una plaga que debe exterminarse— el asco y el desdén en sus palabras, no hacían más que enfadar a James y a Sirius, mientras que a Avery, lo regocijaban.

—Hablas como cierto personaje que fuera de este castillo está…— comenzó a decir James con enfado.

— ¿Luchando a nuestra causa?— cuestiono Mulciber— Si, puede que sí. Pero no puedo evitar, pensar cómo él. Allá afuera lo están haciendo, en el mundo real, fuera de este castillo, una persona honrada está luchando por purificar a nuestra raza, por mantener limpia la estirpe, por acabar con esta plaga asquerosa— justo entonces, su mano señaló al bulto del suelo detrás de él, James dio un paso al frente ansioso por descubrir quién era la persona que había sufrido el ataque de aquellos dos, pero la oscuridad y la distancia se mostraban en desventaja privándole de la tranquilidad o el miedo más grande que podría sentir.

—Tal vez no se los han dicho, pero utilizar alguna de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, está penado— les recordó Sirius con asco

—Es una sangre sucia, su vida y su integridad no valen nada— espetó Avery entonces, sonriendo radiantemente, Sirius estuvo a nada de vomitar ante semejante comentario pero fue James el que se atrevió a hablar.

—Escúchate— escupió— ¿Sangre sucia, dices? No es lo que yo estoy viendo. Lo único que veo, es a una persona. Una vida humana que ustedes osan dañar. Su vida vale lo mismo que la tuya o la mía por simple hecho de que es un ser humano—

—Te equivocas— le refutó Mulciber, alzando de nuevo la varita y poniendo alertas a James y a Sirius— No es más un bicho despreciable, una tonta niña sucia que falta no hace en nuestro mundo. Lamento decirte Potter, que aunque Gryffindor admita sangres sucias y se rebaje a convivir como iguales con ellos, permitiéndoles estudiar, hablar e incluso retar a magos verdaderos, no quiere decir que en Slytherin sea igual. Nosotros los puros tenemos todo el derecho a castigar a estos engendros—

—Lamento recordar entonces, que Slytherin no es al cien por ciento una casa "limpia"— se mofó Sirius con una nueva y torcida sonrisa— Creo Cornamenta, que nuestro querido Quejicus, aún no ha hablado de la sangre que corre en sus venas con sus amiguitos— le dijo a James, Avery dio un paso al frente, con la varita más arriba dispuesto a atacar.

—Severus puede ser mestizo, pero apoya por completo a la raza superior. No es un traidor, cómo tú que osas ensuciar un apellido con tu rebeldía y preferencias hacia una casa impura y enferma— sus palabras no lograron afectar a Sirius, porque si de algo estaba orgulloso el joven pelinegro, era sin duda de no pensar como esos dos y todos los miembros de su familia lo hacían. Como James, aborrecía por completo esos comentarios, le enfermaban esas conversaciones estúpidas y asesinas. Nunca, jamás, sería tan miserable. Avery abrió la boca, la maldición Cruciatus estaba por salir de sus labios, sin embargo, Sirius actuó primero.

— _¡Impedimenta!—_ exclamó el Gryffindor. Al instante, el hechizo de Avery fue repelido, mientras que tras su exitosa ejecución, Sirius lograba que Avery permaneciera un momento como paralizado. Ante lo ocurrido, Mulciber entro en ataque, dirigiendo su varita de James a Sirius.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — gritó James, mientras que de su varita, escapaba un hechizo aturdidor efectivo, que terminó por lanzar al Slytherin hacia el suelo.

—Sirius, las varitas— le urgió James a su amigo, mientras que decidido se acercaba donde la víctima de los otros dos, desesperado por saber de una vez la identidad de la persona. Al tiempo, Mulciber y Avery ya recuperado, buscaron en el suelo sus varitas, deseosos de volver al duelo, pero hechizados en ese momento por Sirius y James que sincronizados como siempre, lanzaron a ambos el mismo encantamiento.

— _¡Petrificus totalus_!— Mulciber y Avery volvieron al suelo, paralizados por el hechizo, mientras que James llegaba finalmente con la víctima de todo aquello y se arrodillaba de inmediato para levantarla del suelo.

— _¡Accio varitas!—_ exclamó Sirius llamando las varitas de los Slytherin y acercándose donde James— ¿Quién es?— preguntó al estar detrás de su amigo, James imperceptiblemente dio un suspiro de alivio al girar a la persona frente a él y descubrir que se trataba de Mary McDonald.

—Mary— le dijo a su amigo— Parece que está bien, solo se desmayó por el maleficio, de todas formas, será mejor cerciorarnos de todo en el dormitorio, vamos, ¿traes la capa?— le preguntó, Sirius palmeó su bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza, ayudando a James a ponerse de pie, ambos chicos levantaron a Mary hasta que esta estuvo bien sujeta por James quién la alzó cual quinceañera muggle para sacarla de ahí.

— _¡Accio varita de Mary!—_ exclamó Sirius antes de salir, llevándose consigo la varita de la Gryffindor que voló hasta su mano. Fuera del aula donde se encontraban, Sirius sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo y se envolvió a él y a sus amigos para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era tarde, la medianoche había llegado y con suerte, la sala común estaría vacía. Cuando llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Sirius salió de debajo de la capa, anunció la contraseña despertando a la pintura y atravesó el cuadro seguido de su amigo, con los reproches de la Señora Gorda a quién una vez más, habían despertado.

—Todo está vacío James, ya podemos sacarte de ahí— le dijo a su amigo al quitarle la capa. La sala común estaba desierta, el fuego estaba a poco de apagarse. Con sumo cuidado, James subió las escaleras con Mary en brazos hasta su dormitorio, donde al entrar encontró a Peter concentrado en sus deberes, echado en su cama. Sirius cerró la puerta tras entrar y no replicó nada cuando James depositó a Mary sobre su cama. Peter dejó los deberes tras la llegada de sus amigos y al contemplar a la chica con quién James había llegado, se puso de pie de un salto, preocupado.

—Pero chicos ¿qué pasó? Pensé que estaban con Remus y luego en las cocinas— dijo el castaño, asustado.

—Y así era, pero camino a las cocinas, pasamos por una de las aulas que ya no se usan, escuchamos un comentario extraño y James…— comenzó a narrar Sirius, James se había sentado en su cama y contemplaba a Mary con cara de preocupación y el ceño fruncido.

—James… ¿qué…?— comenzó a preguntar Peter

—La llamaron sangre sucia— escupió James, con asco— me detuve ante eso, porqué… cuando escuché que la atacaban con la maldición Cruciatus… yo… temblé, tenía miedo, solo quería entrar y verla, saber que no era… perdí tiempo hablando cuando ella ya estaba desmayada, apenas pude… cuando me arrodille a su lado, cuando la giré, no saben en alivio que sentí. Seguía enfadado, seguía preocupado, pero el dolor que me oprimía el pecho de esfumó. Mary, Mary McDonald, mi compañera, ella era la que estaba ahí. No es qué no me importe pero…— Sirius se acercó y la pasó una mano por el cabello, sonriendo amablemente.

—No es Lily— le dijo, James lo miró y le sonrió.

—Eso… pensar que Lily era la que estaba siendo atacada…—

—No digas más James, no es necesario. Todo está bien. Lily está en su dormitorio, Mary está a salvo ahora, eso es lo único importante. No importa quién, llegamos a tiempo. Mary ya no volverá a ser molestada y en caso de que hubiera sido Lily, ambos sabemos que habríamos vuelto ya por esos dos— Sirius tomó asiento al lado de James— Lo importante no es lo que pudo haber pasado, sino que ya se acabó. Vamos, calma— le animó, James asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que en la cama de Sirius, Mary comenzaba a despertar.

Con la chica despierta y tras haberla tranquilizado, los Merodeadores se enteraron de que tras citarse con un Ravenclaw que le agradaba mucho a Mary y perder demasiado tiempo con él, la chica se había dirigido ya algo tarde a la sala común siendo intervenida por los dos Slytherin quienes primero la habían perseguido por varios pasillos y finalmente acorralado en aquella aula vacía. Pasaron un tiempo hablando y explicando, con Mary muy contenta de que James y Sirius la hubieran encontrado, pero sin explicaciones de cómo o porqué ellos andaban fuera a esas horas, dicho de paso, eran los Merodeadores, ella ya sabía de sus aventuras nocturnas que siempre acababan sin castigos. Cuando la chica volvió a su dormitorio, algo en su manera de ver a los Merodeadores del mismo modo en que Lily lo hacía cambió. James y Sirius, los dos gamberros más incorregibles que pudieran existir, la habían salvado, la habían sacado del aula sin ser siquiera amigos de ella, se habían enfrentado a dos Slytherin sin dudarlo, la habían ayudado, quizás, eran incluso más diferentes de lo que ella pensaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Al otro día, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Lily y Marlene se habían quedado con el ojo cuadrado tras escuchar la anécdota de Mary. Habían pasado la noche haciendo los deberes, pensando que si Mary tardaba se debía a su cita con el chico Ravenclaw, cuando la verdad era, que había sido atacada. Lily por lo menos aun no decidía que era más sorprendente si el ataque de los Slytherin o el rescate de los Merodeadores. Pero algo era seguro, por primera vez, desde que los conocía, Lily agradecía que James y Sirius hubieran andado fuera del dormitorio a altas horas de la noche, porque había sido gracias a eso que su amiga estaba bien, que Mary había regresado y que nada más, le había ocurrido. Lo único malo que tuvo, su tan extensa charla, fue sin duda el hecho de que no pudo acudir a la enfermería para visitar a Remus como había planeado, acudir por la tarde sin embargo, pintaba a ser una mala idea pues bien podía acabar topándose con los merodeadores, personalmente, Lily pensaba que si eso pasaba, estaría siendo una intrusa en un momento especial entre esos cuatro quienes al parecer, tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte, para ser solo una amistad.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta la última hora en que los Merodeadores desaparecieron del radar de todos, seguramente porque de nuevo se abrían ido a meter en la enfermería, con Remus. Durante la comida, Mulciber y Avery lanzaron miradas detestables a Mary pero fueron retados por Lily y Marlene quiénes se las devolvieron con igual intensidad. Cuando la noche cayó sobre el castillo, a nadie le sorprendió no ver por ahí a ningún Merodeador. En la enfermería sin embargo, apenas el reloj marcó las 8, Madame Pomfrey comenzó a correr a los Merodeadores, dado que Remus comenzaba a ponerse mal. Siendo buenos chicos, los tres Merodeadores se habían retirado, solo para cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad y volver a ingresar a escondidas a la enfermería, donde aunque Madame Pomfrey no pudiera verlos, Remus sabía de su presencia y se sentía lejos de estar solo. Poco antes de la media noche, Remus no pudo más. Tembloroso, sudado y débil como estaba fue conducido por la enferma hasta los límites del castillo donde pidió seguir solo, para entrar por el hueco del sauce boxeador. Detrás de la enfermera, los Merodeadores bien cubiertos con a capa, esperaban pacientemente a que ella se marchara para seguir a Remus, pero fue justo cuando ella se dio la media vuelta que Sirius advirtió la presencia de alguien más, oculto en las sombras del castillo. Antes de irse, la enfermera cerró la puerta del castillo, dejando todo a oscuras, puesto que la luz de Luna no alcanzaba a filtrarse.

—Vayan, yo iré por el tonto de Quejicus— susurró Sirius al oído de James aprovechando la oscuridad que Madame Pomfrey había instalado al tiempo que abandonaba la seguridad de capa. James no lo detuvo, pues si Sirius había decidido irse, habría sido porque en efecto, Quejicus andaría por ahí. A últimas, no podía preocuparse mucho por su némesis, o por lo que Sirius le haría, dado que lo más preocupante en esos momentos, era el hecho de que Remus estaba a media transformación, aun fuera de la seguridad del pasadizo del sauce boxeador. Aprovechando la oscuridad y la única ventana a unos metros de ellos, Peter y James se apresuraron a salir por ella, mientras que Sirius daba fuertes pisadas en el suelo para alertar a Snape.

—Vamos… sal de una vez, ambos sabemos que andas ahí, Quejicus— dijo Sirius a la nada, cuando su intuición le hubo dejado en claro que James y Peter se habían ido de ahí. Snape al parecer lo escuchó porque unos pasos lo alertaron, sacó su varita y la encendió— _Lumus…—_ de repente, el cuerpo de Snape a escasos dos metros de él, llamaron su atención —No deberías estar fuera de los dormitorios, Quejicus— espetó con una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco deberías estarlo— le respondió Severus con su varita también en alto, apuntándole— O acaso ¿estás acompañando a tu amigo Remus? Lo vi salir, Madame Pomfrey…

—Remus está en la enfermería, en cama, con gripe. Yo en cambio estoy aquí, porque presentí que nuestra tan esperada cita no podía evitarse— se mofó— Lo siento mi amado Quejicus, pero lo nuestro no va a prosperar, te recomiendo que dejes de buscarme. Porque a la siguiente cita, te plantaré— rió, Severus apretó con rabia su varita.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, Black. Lo sé, sé que Lupín es un hombre lobo, sus ausencias, sus enfermedades, todo en él… ¡es un monstruo, un vil…!— las palabras no surgieron más de su boca, porque sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius se abalanzó contra él y lo arrojó contra la pared, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la túnica—

—Vuelve a llamarlo así y te juro Quejicus, que reconsideraré el color de tu cabello seriamente— lo amenazó— Como ya dije, Remus está enfermo, en cama y tú, pronto lo verás, porque si no te callas, tendrás tanto dolor en tus huesitos que acabarás en una cama, al lado de Rem—

—Suéltame, Black, suelta…— Sirius lo soltó sin más y se alejó de él.

— _Incendio—_ dijo al dirigir su hechizo a las antorchas apagadas del pasillo, iluminando así el lugar y apagando su varita—No tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar contigo, pero porque está semana estoy de buenas, te lo diré. Ayer salvé a una amiga y me batí en práctica con dos de tus amigos, no te confundas, ellos me lo pidieron— se mofó el oji gris— Hoy, voy a responder a tu gran interrogante, vamos dilo, yo sé que quieres. Pregúntame lo que quieres saber— le animó

—No tengo que preguntártelo, ya lo sé todo, Lupín es un hombre lobo y ustedes lo acompañan en sus transformaciones, por eso vagan por el castillo, Potter ha de querer lucirse, para contárselo a Lily y…— comenzó a espetar Severus.

—Oh, vaya, vaya, así que esto es por la pequeña Evans— se burló Sirius— Dime Quejicus ¿acaso crees poder competir con James? Puede que ahora Lily no lo acepte, pero a la larga, bueno… ¿quién se fijaría en el pobre Snape de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda?— inquirió el oji gris con una sonrisa cínica cruzándole los labios— En fin, tú vida amorosa fracasada me importa poco, he dicho que te voy a dar lo que quieres. Sal de aquí, ve con rumbo al sauce boxeador, al acercarte ya sabrás lo que hace, te atacará, pero toma un palo largo, mételo debajo el árbol y toca el nudo que lo inmoviliza, cuando lo hagas, entonces verás el pasadizo. Uno de los tantos que hay en Hogwarts, conecta con la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmade. Ahí vamos todas las noches, queremos atrapar un fantasma de los que ahí habitan y hacerlo nuestro esclavo, anda, corre Quejicus, te he dicho lo que querías. Lo que hacemos. Ah, y te aclaro, James no quiere lucirse con Evans, no lo necesita, él como todos los Merodeadores, ya es genial— sin más que decir, Sirius dio la media vuelta y cruzó el pasillo, se ocultó en las sombras y esperó. Snape pareció sopesar cada una de las palabras que Sirius le había dicho, esperó lo bastante y no se inhibió al decir en voz alta.

— ¿Qué puedo perder? Lo haré, si me mintió al menos estaré cerca de donde sea que haya metido Lupín— y tras un momento más de meditación, el Slytherin abrió la puerta del castillo, salió por ella y desapareció, Sirius entonces comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose con calma a la sala común, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de dar con algún profesor o con Peeves, el único fantasma que junto a él y James jugaba alguna broma y ponerlos en advertencia sobre Snape para delatarlo y que le pasara lo mismo que había querido hacerles a los Merodeadores. Dobló en una esquina y entonces, James surgió de debajo de la capa, agitado y con cara de preocupación.

—Jimmy, ¿qué pasó?— le preguntó

—Remus se puso algo mal, tuvimos que acercarlo a orillas del sauce, el árbol nos atacó un poco, pero Peter logró realizar el hechizo para inmovilizarlo, luego de ello, Lunático nos corrió, dijo que él seguiría. Lo vi entrar, pero no estoy seguro de que llegara a la casa de los gritos. De todas formas, si intenta salir, el árbol se lo impedirá— explicó James mostrando algunos rasguños en su rostro y los pantalones sucios por haber sido atacado— ¿Y tú? ¿Se trataba de Quejicus?

—Pues quién más. No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso…— respondió el oji gris con una grata sonrisa

—Quieres decir… ¿lo llevaste hasta su sala común? No vaya a ser que intente escapar— advirtió James con el semblante preocupado.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Y no, no lo lleve a su sala común, no soy guía. Hice algo mejor— Sirius pasó una mano por los hombros de James y lo instó a caminar de vuelta a la sala común— Le he dado lo que quería. Le hablé sobre el pasadizo a la casa de los Gritos, el muy tonto se creyó que queremos un fantasma de ahí. Le he dicho que Remus sigue enfermo y en cama— explicó. James se detuvo en seco y se apartó bruscamente de su mejor amigo.

—Entonces, ¿está afuera? O ¿Dentro del castillo? ¿Qué has hecho Sirius Orión Black?— le reprendió, molesto. Sirius, se sorprendió, era la primera vez que James lo regañaba.

—Solo le he dicho lo que tanto quería. Saber que estamos haciendo. Piénsalo, su más grande deseo es delatarnos, Jimmy, él quiere expulsarte o castigarte, porque Evans le gusta— le advirtió. James negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, lo sé Sirius. Pero lo que hiciste es peligroso, es una vida a final de cuentas. Piensa en Remus, si algo le pasa a Snivellus por estar en el mismo lugar que un licántropo, mañana no solo estaremos castigados, sino que cargaremos a Remus con algo que él no desea, no nos lo perdonará, y acabaremos peleados— le dijo sin más, arrojando la capa en brazos de su amigo y saliendo corriendo de ahí. Cuando James desapareció, Sirius sintió la peor de las vergüenzas. Había cosas de las que sentía orgulloso, de sus decisiones, de su lealtad, de sus amigos, pero lo que había hecho, de repente, ya no lo hacía sentir bien. El recuerdo de Remus llorando en la enfermería, diciéndoles que jamás le haría algo a alguien para volverlo como él, se instaló en su mente y lo terminó por hacer sentir peor aún. No tuvo valor para seguir a James, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió con la única persona que podría ayudar a su amigo.

Fuera del castillo, con camino al sauce boxeador, James corría a todo lo que daba para llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a su destino. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que correría como un loco para encontrar a Severus Snape y salvarle la vida, probablemente lo habría negado con el mismo ímpetu con que corría en esos momentos, pero sorpresas de la vida, ahí estaba. Para su suerte o para su desgracia, apenas apreció el sauce boxeador, su vista captó también a Snape quién se hallaba tirado a un lado del árbol con una rama muy larga en su mano, el Sauce estaba volviendo a su forma original, lo que significaba que Snape, había sido atacado. Sin pensarlo más, James se acercó hasta donde Severus y se arrodilló a su lado, no estaba dispuesto a tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos como un herido, pero si lo tomó lo el brazo, para instarlo a despertar.

—Hey, Quejicus— le llamó— Quejicus, despierta— volvió a pedir, con un poco de desesperación mientras que su mano daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla del Slytherin y su oído escuchaba el crujir de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador— Quejicus, tonto, despierta ya…—con un rápido movimiento, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntó al Slytherin— _¡Aguamenti!_ — al instante un chorro de agua bañó a Severus, haciéndolo volver en sí, sobresaltada mente. Cuando Snape abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de uno de los prados del castillo, sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente la fuente agua que lo había bañado, dando con James justo al lado de él.

—Potter ¿qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el Slytherin sentándose en el césped. James rodó los ojos, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

—Tonto. Venga, levántate, no es seguro que estemos aquí. Vámonos— le pidió, sus manos se extendieron para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Severus lo alejó bruscamente, como si su mero contacto le quemara la piel— No seas tonto Quejicus, tenemos que irnos, deja que te ayude o si no, ponte de pie tú mismo pero ¡ya! Tenemos que volver al castillo— le instó mientras el mismo se ponía de pie. Severus lo imitó y apenas se equilibró en los terrenos desiguales del colegio se rebeló.

—No te hagas el héroe, Potter. Sé bien porque lo haces, lo que quieres es volver al castillo para que puedas amenazarme sin miedo a que te reten, pero ya sé la verdad. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, me iba a atacar antes de que el árbol se pusiera a la defensiva, es gracias a este sauce que no morí a manos de tu amigo Lupín que no es más que un licántropo— exclamó señalando con la rama que aun sostenía el sauce detrás de él, que como mágico que era, comenzaba a ponerse alerta al escuchar el borlote que armaba Snape.

—Cállate, despertarás a media castillo— le ordenó James— Camina, puedes parlotear todo lo que quieras cuando estemos lejos de este árbol— le dijo sin mirarlo dando unos pasos para alejarse del Sauce. Severus lo siguió de mala gana y aguardo hasta estar cerca del castillo para hablar.

— ¿No lo negarás?— James se detuvo y respiró, se dio la media vuelta y miró a Snape, desafiante.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó

—Que Lupín es un licántropo asqueroso— escupió Severus.

—Escucha Snape y escucha bien, porque no te lo voy a repetir— le dijo seriamente— Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, gritarme y acusarme de lo que desees, me dan igual tus palabras, tu opinión me trae sin cuidado, pero en lo que respecta a Sirius, a Peter y a Remus, cállate la boca. Repite de nuevo lo que has dicho y no me importará llevarme un largo castigo si con ello te tiro todos y cada uno de los dientes, vives entre muggles, has de saber cómo lo haré—

—No me amenaces. No te tengo miedo— le dijo Severus— Deja ya de hacerte el héroe. Deja ya de fingir que te importa algo más que tú. Te advierto que aunque lo hagas, nunca conseguirás que Lily te miré como tú la miras a ella—

—Ya ¿y tú sí?— le replicó el de gafas, cansado— Si pensaste que eras discreto te equivocas. Y para tu información, yo no deseo hacerme el héroe. No corrí hasta el sauce para salvarte, porque quiera realizar un acto heroico. De no ser tú, también lo habría hecho. Simplemente… sé que Sirius se equivocó y como su amigo, debía corregirlo. No me perdonaría no hacerlo y verlo sufrir un castigo por esta tonta broma. Sobre si esto es por Lily, pues no, no lo es. Aunque tienes suerte de ser su amigo, eso también ayudó a que esta noche, fuera por ti, antes de que el sauce de atacará de nuevo o alguien te encontrara ahí— susurró

— ¿Cómo el hombre lobo? ¡Admítelo Potter!— exclamó

—Creo que ya he hecho mucho por hoy. Salve a Sirius de un castigo, a Lily de ver herido a su mejor amigo y a ti de ser atacado. Puedo dormir feliz, adiós— espetó James sin más dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, apenas se hubo dado la vuelta, su andar se detuvo y las palabras de Snape se perdieron en su garganta. Frente a ellos, Dumbledore los miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos y la presencia imponente que solía mostrar.

—Joven Potter, joven Snape— les dijo— Serían tan amables… ¿de acompañarme a mí despacho?— preguntó sin más. Sin decir palabras, James y Severus asintieron mientras emprendían el viaje hacia el despacho del director. El camino hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, fue el más callado que James alguna vez hubiera hecho. A su lado, Severus parecía demasiado pensativo, puesto que en su mente, el delatar a Remus de una manera épica iba tomando forma. Cuando cruzaron las puertas del despacho y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, James no bajó la mirada ni se mostró asustado, como Severus pareció hacerlo.

—Bien, no les voy a preguntar que hacían fuera del castillo a estas horas, porque eso, ya lo sé. Pero sí me gustaría escuchar, si tienen algo que decir sobre lo ocurrido— les dijo el director tomando asiento frente a ellos.

—Por supuesto que sí— se apresuró Severus— Director, quisiera informar acerca de los actos atroces que Potter y sus amigos han estado encubriendo. ¡Remus Lupín! ¡Es un licántropo!— exclamó desesperado— ¡Un asqueroso asesino! ¡Un…!

—Con todo respeto profesor— interrumpió James— Te dije, Quejicus, que cerraras la boca respecto a eso. No te atrevas a llamar a Remus de esa manera— amenazó el de gafas al Slytherin, ignorando la presencia del director y alzando un par de octavas su voz simpática y amable.

—Calma, calma señor Potter, por favor— habló Dumbledore en medio de una sonrisa— Por favor, joven Snape, abstenga los calificativos tan conocidos que se emplean para los licántropos, por favor. Debo decir que muestro el mismo desagrado por ellos, que el joven Potter— espetó amablemente, Severus cerró la boca, James contrariado lo miró sorprendido— Ahora… por favor, debe pedirle, señor Snape, que permanezca callado y escuche hasta el final. Hace cuatro años, cuando las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron a sus hogares, yo personalmente, visité al joven Lupín, mestizo como usted y le informé acerca de su plaza en este colegio. Sus padres y el mismo Remus, se mostraron reacios a aceptar dado la condición de licántropo que el chico presentaba. Pese a todo, el potencial de Remus pintaba a ser tan bueno, como el de su padre, a quién tengo el gusto de conocer. Y siendo sinceros, estoy en contra de negar educación y respeto a los magos que padecen de esta condición o cualquier otra. Tomando las medidas necesarias y habiéndome asegurado de que los alumnos restantes no correrían ningún peligro al lado de Remus, planté el sauce boxeador y construimos un pasadizo que llevara a un lugar donde las transformaciones de Lupín no fueran peligrosas para los demás. Por cuatro años, creo que ha funcionado, nadie se ha quejado de Remus Lupín y sus profesores están muy contentos por sus notas y su desempeño, pese a algunas bromas que ha llegado a realizar— comentó mirando a James— Así pues, no parece justo que a estas alturas de su educación, privemos a un buen estudiante de continuar. Por tanto, le pido, le ruego, de la manera más atenta, abstenga su palabra y mantenga conmigo, el secreto de la condición de Remus. Puedo asegurarle que el incidente no se repetirá y dado que ni siquiera pertenece a su casa, no veo porqué habría de molestarle tanto— terminó de decir, Severus se vio derrotado prontamente y tras asentir con la cabeza, Dumbledore pareció complacido.

—Muy bien, entonces es todo, por favor, vuelva a la cama y no se desvié. Porque puedo sancionarlo por no seguir mis instrucciones— le recordó, Severus se puso de pie y se obligó a no mirar a James hasta que hubiera cruzado la puerta y se hubiera librado de su presencia. Sabía que si en algún momento abría la boca respecto a la condición de Remus, tras haber dado su palabra a Dumbledore, la expulsión sería su sentencia. Dentro de la oficina, Dumbledore, miraba a James esperando que este dijera algo— Lo noto muy callado señor Potter, siendo que usted es un parlanchín nato— le dijo riendo

—Bueno… prefiero escuchar mi castigo antes de comenzar a replicar— espetó James sinceramente.

—Y ¿por qué habría de castigarle?— preguntó el director

—Yo le dije a Queji… digo a Snape, que fuera al sauce esta noche, sabiendo que Remus estaba ahí…— mintió

—Temo, que sé que eso es mentira— le dijo Dumbledore— Señor Potter, dígame algo. ¿Desde cuándo usted y sus amigos, saben lo de Remus?

—Desde segundo año. Remus no soportaba mentirnos, así que nos lo dijo— volvió a mentir. De ser sincero, Dumbledore sabría que tenía la capa de invisibilidad en su poder y eso, no sería nada bueno.

—Ya veo, parece que Remus es un buen amigo—

—Es el mejor— aseguró James con aplomo—

—Y ¿qué me dice del señor Black y del señor Pettigrew?— cuestionó el director.

—Lo mismo. Los tres son increíbles, son mis hermanos. No hay mejores merodeadores, que ellos— James se calló la boca al haber hablado demasiado.

—Ja, ja, ja— rió el anciano profesor— Me alegra ver la fuerte amistad que ustedes han forjado. He de desearles unión y lealtad duradera, al notar su vínculo afectuoso. Pero también, he de advertirle señor Potter, que muchas veces por amistad, no hacemos ver a nuestros amigos nuestros errores y eso, es como ser el peor enemigo. Un buen amigo, desaprueba las malas decisiones y ayuda a enmendar los grandes errores. Presiento que esta broma, tiene más del joven Black que de usted. Soy consciente de la mala relación que tienen con el señor Snape, pero he de recordarle algo que seguramente, usted ya sabe, una vida no es un juego, no podemos ponerla como blanco y esperar que sea gracioso. Por esta ocasión, por su valor y por su firmeza, incluso para enfrentar a un amigo, le cedo la libertad sin castigo y le pido que vuelva a su dormitorio. Esperemos que Sirius, haya aprendido esta valiosa lección.

—Créame señor, lo hiso. No importa que pase, siempre veré por el bienestar de mis amigos, como esta noche…— respondió James, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Muy bien, entonces, puede irse. Por favor, no sea muy duro con el joven Black y asegúrese de que mañana, el joven Lupín se encuentre en buenas condiciones, no será necesario presionar más a Severus, todo estará bien— le aseguró y tras asentir con la cabeza, James se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

Cuando cruzó de nuevo el hueco de entrada, custodiado por la gárgola de piedra que ahí había, James sonrió al notar, que con la cabeza baja y la capa en la mano, Sirius le esperaba. Al escucharlo, Sirius alzó la mirada y le sonrió débilmente.

—Te tardaste. Snape pasó por aquí hace un rato…— le dijo el oji gris.

—Bueno, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Tú lo llamaste?— le preguntó el de gafas sin sonreír. Sirius asintió.

—Pensé que podría ayudarte con Snape. ¿Te castigo? Si es así, subiré, le diré que yo fui y… Perdón Jimmy, de verdad. Solo quería que dejara de molestar, fue tonto, pero…— comenzó a disculparse. La pena, era palpable en su voz.

—Cualquier broma Sirius, la que quieras. Pero ninguna que lo ponga en un riesgo mortal, no somos como los Slytherin, recuérdalo. La próxima vez, no te delataré con Dumbledore, pero escribiré a…

— ¿Mi madre? Por favor Cornamenta, a Walburga le dará igual que haya…— comenzó a replicar, pero James sonrió y lo hizo callar.

—En realidad, escribiré a la mía y eso sí, no te gustará— lo amenazó— Pero ya, es tema pasado. Quejicus está bien, el secreto de Remus a salvo y tú y yo podemos ir a la cama sin culpa alguna. Eso sí, supongo que hay que dejar a Quejicus en paz unos días, ya después, bien podremos volver a la rutina, hay que mantenerlo vigilado— espetó de nuevo con su sonrisa normal. Sirius le correspondió y extendió la capa para cubrirlos a ambos y volver al dormitorio.

—Cornamenta ¿qué crees que diga Remus mañana?— preguntó Sirius mientras ambos caminaban a la sala común.

—Seguro se negará a hacernos los deberes por toda la semana. Pero ya se le pasará. Tengo una caja de ranas de chocolate en mi baúl, nos perdonará cuando se la dé— rió James. Sirius lo imitó.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Desconozco si Dumbledore de verdad conoce al padre de Remus, pero para ambientación, el dato servía.

 ***** Aquí, presento también una escena que se menciona en los recuerdos de Snape, cuando Lily le reprende por juntarse por Avery y Mulciber y Snape le confiesa que ella le gusta a James. No he agregado ese recuerdo, porque creo que ya lo vimos en el libro. _(También por la nota de abajo)_

 ***** Capitulo largo, largo, lo sé. Pero ¿vale la pena, no? Me he esmerado en escribirlo y espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Quise captar la esencia valerosa de Sirius y James, la actitud de Dumbledore con sus alumnos y sobre todo, la responsabilidad que diferencia a este grupo de los Slytherin a quiénes tanto odian.

 ***** Con esto cierro el cuarto año y nos leemos después con el inicio del Quinto curso, que pinta para muchas sorpresas.

 ***** No me he quedado con las ganas y puse aquí, otro de los muchos intentos de James, para conseguir una cita con su amada pelirroja.

 ***** Por Navidad, no creo subir capítulo esta semana, pero si antes de Año Nuevo, aprovecho para enviarles mis mejores deseos, mis más hermosas bendiciones y sobre todo para desearles, paz, armonía y calidez en sus fiestas de navidad. No olvidéis divertiros, reíros y disfrutar cada momento, como si fuera el último, llevad el espíritu merodeador donde sea que vayan y jurar siempre, que sus intenciones no son buenas… ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candy843, evangante (Eva), isabelchan56**

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Reducto!"—**_


	10. Insignias que unen y separan

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—**_

* * *

 **=10. Insignias que unen y separan=**

— _Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo, siempre será un hermano. (Demetrio de Falero)—_

— _ **Estación King Cross. Londres, Inglaterra—**_

Apretó con fuerza la barandilla del carrito que empujaba con todas sus pertenencias. Llevaba algo de tiempo ahí, observando. De vez en vez, la gente se detenía a mirarlo, preguntándose mentalmente si algo le sucedía, si estaba incómodo o – _Merlín no lo quisiera_ \- de qué se ocultaba, pero en lo que llevaba ahí, nadie, ni una sola mago o bruja, ni siquiera algún otro joven de su edad, se había acercado a preguntarle. Y es que a decir verdad, en realidad, no hacía nada. Solo eso. Observar. Seguro en su pequeño recoveco, aguardaba pacientemente desde su lugar, a que por el muro mágico que se encontraba a escasos metros de él, _**ella**_ atravesara al andén.

A penas había llegado a la estación, se había detenido en aquel lugar, dónde tenía una vista perfecta del muro mágico; los minutos habían transcurrido con demasiada tranquilidad y su visión no había sufrido ninguna molestia, ya fueran compañeros o personas que desearan detenerse a mitad del pasillo, ningún problema en absoluto. O al menos, hasta ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón, había pensado que cómo años atrás, desde el segundo curso, en que ya eran toda una manada de salvajes magos, llegarían de uno en uno y que por algún golpe de suerte, momento del destino o irónicamente por alguna _situación mágica_ , no llamarían tanto la atención al hacer su aparición cómo habían hecho desde el año pasado en que sus cambios físicos habían atraído más de la mitad de las miradas, ya fueran soñadoras o envidiosas. Pero claro, Merlín de nuevo no estaba de su parte, porque no solo aparecieron radiantes, sino que además, se presentaron juntos.

El primero en cruzar el muro mágico, fue sin duda James Potter, un poco más alto que el año anterior, con sus cabellos negros bien despeinados por naturaleza - _¡Merlín! ¿No conocía los peines o las soluciones alisadoras?_ \- y sus gafas de montura cuadrada bien puestas sobre el puente de la nariz, afilada y recta; su sonrisa socarrona y "galante" brillaba cuál Snitch dorada e incluso su lechuza de un tono gris opaco, metida en la jaula de radiantes barrotes plateados, imitaba su pose altanera y autosuficiente – _De tal mago… tal lechuza_ -.

Detrás de él – _por supuesto_ \- el refinado y rebelde Sirius Black hizo su mágica aparición. El chicle mágico de James, dado que no se separaban por mucho tiempo, el perro faldero de Potter, el exiliado de los Black, como él lo llamaba en su mente. Sus cabellos negros como el carbón, habían alcanzado ya a rozarle los hombros, cayendo es cascada con una inusual gracia y elegancia y sus ojos plata, brillantes y fríos, pero espléndidamente cándidos, seguían teniendo ese brillo lujurioso y egocéntrico que no se podía retirar por voluntad. Vestía de jeans y una chaqueta negra, pero por alguna razón, no parecía un jovencito más, sino, el principito que debía ser al haber nacido en una familia acaudalada.

Con dos de ellos ya presentes, el tercero no se hizo esperar y tan pronto como Sirius hubo aparecido, llegó Remus Lupín; con sus cabellos castaños como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba y sus relucientes ojos dorados cuál oro puro; enfermizo en el semblante, pero enérgico en el andar despreocupado y liviano, inclusive, _alegre_ ; sonriendo a las personas como si no fuera un monstruo, como si se tratara de un chico débil solamente, como si no fuera más que el estudioso del grupo; tan creído como los otros dos.

Al final, cuando sus esperanzas anhelaban que el cuarto miembro del grupo arruinara la flamante aparición, estaba Peter Pettigrew. Bajito, de cara redonda y mirar inocente, de ojos oscuros y semblante tonto. Algo rechoncho para su edad, pero aun así, tan radiante y despreocupado, por estar impregnado con la presencia de los otros tres, con ese halo de elegancia, rebeldía y estilo que le quemaba las entrañas.

Como siempre, enfrascados en sus charlas y muy animados por estar de vuelta en el andén 9 ¾, los cuatro chicos pasaron frente a él sin reparar en su presencia, ni siquiera Sirius, que era el primero en advertirlo siempre, dado que era el principal incitador a que le jugaran nuevas trastadas. A penas los divisó alejándose, se preguntó el por qué no le habrían visto. _— ¡Ah, claro!_ _¿Quién era él para merecer su tan encantadora e irresistible atención?—_ ¡Tampoco le importaba! No deseaba para nada una mínima de su tan aguda _cortesía._ No. Él solamente anhelaba ser invisible para ellos, ser un punto en el mundo que ellos nunca advirtieran. ¡Mejor aún! Que _Los Merodeadores_ no estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Odiaba sus portes altaneros, sus sonrisas socarronas, sus miradas lujuriosas y sus presencias encantadoras, detestaba también su talento para no ser descubiertos cuando cometían alguna fechoría y sentía una especie exagerada de aberración a sus capacidades para volar sobre escobas y para ejecutar hechizos muy avanzados para ellos, incluso odiaba la manera en que pensaban que agradaban a todo el mundo. Mucho más, odiaba a Potter. James "soy lo mejor del mundo y tú no eres más que una basura insignificante" Potter. Porque el pelinegro tendía a ser el líder – _y todos lo seguían_ -, porque era el mejor cazador de Quidditch – _y todos lo alababan_ -, porque era bueno en las materias en que él desearía ser genial – _como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o Encantamientos_ \- y porque aunque fuera para retarlo, Lily Evans le prestaba mucha más atención que a él – _lo miraba y lo retaba y se aseguraba de permanecer cerca del chico para intimidarlo aunque nunca lo lograra_ -.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Porque ese año sería diferente, ese curso, Severus Snape, tendría más oportunidades que James-idiota-cavernícola-Potter. Aquel quinto curso, sería él, quién acompañara a Lily por las noches, quién paseara con ella por el castillo, quién riera con la pelirroja y le restregara en la cara a James, que ella lo prefería a él. Porque juntos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, amigo y amiga, realizarían las rondas para prefectos. Porque ella sería prefecta de su casa y él de la suya, porque podrían tener mucho tiempo, juntos y porque seguro, tendría una oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Sonrió. Y justo en ese momento, su vista alcanzó a la persona que cruzaba por el muro. Su cabello rojo había crecido y estaba por llegar a la cintura, caía en cascadas ordenadas y sedosas, con aroma a Shampoo y un poco de manzana. Se había alargado y se había desarrollado un poco más, seguramente habría tenido que comprar un nuevo uniforme para ese curso. La había visto mucho en el verano, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de impresionarlo, cada que la veía. Por un momento, antes de que ella reparara en él, se sintió cohibido. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y su cabello no resultaba nada atractivo. Ciertamente no tenía el porte orgulloso y vanidoso de Potter; ni la elegancia y desmesurada despreocupación de Black; mucho menos la presencia noble y el aura de armonía de Lupín y carecía incluso del ánimo alegre de Pettigrew. Pero entonces, ella lo miró y nada de eso le importó, porque Lily lo veía y sonreía, porque le tomaba la mano e incluso lo abrazaba para felicitarlo. Porque Lily lo quería sin importar nada. Estaba a nada de estar frente a Lily, que empujaba su carrito, ansiosa de cruzarse con él, cuando alguien más se atravesó en su campo de visión.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo viera, claro, porque aquella persona ya se había graduado de Hogwarts y su vida había continuado fuera del castillo. Le alegraba que estuviera ahí, aunque no justo en ese momento, puesto que Lily, se había alejado al verle. Había crecido mucho, sus cabellos rubios y un tanto platinados, estaban en perfecto orden y caían en picada sobre su espalda; elegantes y radiantes. Su costosa túnica negra relucía de lo elegante y no cabía la menor duda de que poseía el porte y el garbo de un hombre importante. Lucius Malfoy.

—Severus, me alegra encontrarte— le dijo el rubio.

—A mí también, Lucius, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Tú ya no vas al colegio— le respondió en una amable mueca.

—En efecto, estoy en otros asuntos, pero… bueno, me he enterado por una charla entre mi padre y el padre de Avery, que has sido elegido prefecto de Hogwarts. La verdad, siento que no me lo hayas hecho saber tú mismo, ni siquiera por una breve carta, pero no he perdido las ganas y la oportunidad de venir y felicitarte. Debes saber que es un honor representar a la casa de Slytherin y que por supuesto, es un privilegio que tienes que llevar con la cabeza en alto. Te conocí durante tu primer año en el colegio y he llegado a cogerte cariño, por así decirlo, por tanto, me siento en la obligación de felicitarte, alentarte y advertirte— le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa amable y una mirada penetrante. Severus tragó saliva.

—A… ¿advertirme?— preguntó dudoso.

—Así es. Debes saber que para la casa de Slytherin, noble portadora de la sangre limpia desde el comienzo del colegio, le es imperioso mantener su estatus y su pureza. Tú, amigo mío que pese a la sangre mestiza que corre por tus venas, consideras a Slytherin como tu verdadero hogar y el lugar donde tu vida tomará un rumbo, mereces la insignia que se te ha otorgado y estás obligado a conservarla limpia. Esto, te lo digo por la amistad con la sangre sucia que no sé si has seguido manteniendo… De ante mano te digo, mi querido Severus, que Lily Evans, no es una buena compañía, es una mala enfermedad, una mancha en tu insignia. Te cuidado, por favor. El tren está por partir, deberías subir. Y de nuevo, felicidades— Severus sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó rumbo al tren. Las palabras de su amigo le habían calado. ¿Lily una mala compañía? ¿Una mancha? Antes de subir al tren miró donde Lily se había marchado, pero ni ella ni los Merodeadores andaban por ahí, seguramente ya habían subido al tren y con un suspiro, subió el también.

Cuando los padres que habían acudido a dejar a sus hijos y la estructura vieja de la plataforma 9 ¾ comenzó a quedar atrás, los Prefectos se enfundaron en sus uniformes escolares y se dirigieron a sus vagones asignados, donde recibirían ordenes de parte de los Premios Anuales para conocer las actividades que estarían realizando durante el curso. Remus, animado por sus amigos, salió del vagón que habían elegido, enfundado en su uniforme y luciendo la insignia de prefecto, escarlata y dorada que le habían hecho llegar, con total orgullo y alegría. En el camino, se cruzó con Lily Evans quién cómo bien había predicho James, también sería prefecta. Con una sonrisa amable y charlando acerca del verano, ambos se dirigieron al vagón correspondiente, pero Remus, mantenía un solo pensamiento en mente: _"Habla bien de mí, Lunático. Este año tengo que conseguir mi cita con la pelirroja"_ y por supuesto, la vocecita en su cabeza, pertenecía a James.

 **:-:-:**

Finalmente el último niño fue seleccionado. A penas se hubo posado sobre su cabeza el antiguo y gastado sombrero seleccionador, espetó un rotundo " _Ravenclaw_ " enviándolo así, a la que sería su casa durante 7 años. Desde su asiento, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily observó a cada alumno nuevo dirigirse al sombrero y luego a sus respectivas mesas. Muchos de ellos habían sido elegidos para Gryffindor y ella como buena compañera les había dado la bienvenida. A su lado, el otro chico que compartía puesto con ella, como prefecto, también los había felicitado, Remus Lupín era sin duda un buen chico. Un buen amigo. Lo único malo, cómo no, era la presencia molesta del pelinegro de ojos avellana que no dejaba de observarla desde su lugar, frente a ella. ¿Pero quién había dejado que James Potter se sentara ahí? ¿Frente a frente? ¿Cerca de ella?

Desde el día en que James había abordado a Lily en la biblioteca de la escuela para pedirle que saliera con él, el chico no había cesado en sus intentos, siempre recibiendo un rotundo NO, de parte de ella. ¡Pero qué se creía! James Potter ni por asomo podría ser una buena compañía. No era más, que un tonto niño talentoso mimado, ególatra y de cara bonita.

—¡Bienvenidos todos!— exclamó Dumbledore, sacándola de sus cavilaciones personales— Me gustaría mucho dar un largo discurso sobre los nuevos sabores de las grajeas de todos los sabores, pero en verdad, creo que eso solo nos daría mucha más hambre. Dejando mi muy interesante charla para después ¡que comience el banquete!— y dicho eso, el increíble banquete que en el colegio siempre era obligatorio, apareció sobre las cuatro mesas de las diferentes casas. Como todos los alumnos, Lily comenzó a comer, aunque era extraño comer a gusto, dadas las extrañas miradas que James le lanzaba. A su lado, las charlas se volvieron fluidas y por fin James, le quito la vista de encima. — _Sirius Black, bendito—_ pensó con ironía, dado que había sido el pelinegro el que llamara la atención de Potter. Lily se dedicó entonces a comer, aunque no pudo evitar, escuchar la conversación que mantenía empapados a los Merodeadores. _Problemas,_ como no.

—Cornamenta, creo que esta semana, podríamos abrir el año, con una poción de hipo en el jugo de calabaza de Quejicus— comenzó a decir el oji gris, acabando con el ánimo de Lily. Por un momento los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en James, esperando que quizás y solo quizás, él se negara a embrujar a su mejor amigo. Después de todo ¿por qué si quería salir con ella, molestaba al que era su mejor amigo? ¿O es que ese año aquel capricho de una cita había terminado? James pareció notar su mirada porque se fijó en ella y le sonrió. Por un momento, la esperanza se volvió más grande aún para Lily, que esperaba no tener que cuidar de Severus y las travesuras de sus compañeros, pero pronto, toda ilusión, fue exterminada.

—Yo estaba pensando en una poción de amor, sería divertido ver a Quejicus declararse bajo el efecto de la poción— respondió James, Sirius estalló en risas, Peter intervino.

—Pero James a Quejicus…— Remus le dio un codazo para hacerlo callar consiente de que la información que escaparía de sus labios no depararía nada bueno. James siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante aquella oración inconclusa y finalmente dejó de mirar a Lily.

—Haremos que se enamore de ¿McGonagall? ¿O que dicen de la Señora Norris?— siguió explicando James— Lunático ¿las pociones de amor, pueden hacer eso no? Ciertamente, nunca he trabajado con una de esas…— Remus sonrió levemente y respondió.

—Sí, pueden hacerlo. Pero… bueno… son algo difícil de hacer. Las pociones de amor son demasiado fuertes y tardías, llevaría…—

—Remus John Lupín— Lily habló firme y dura, el castaño a su lado se sorprendió por tal reacción, James la miró fijamente y sonrió. Sirius rodó los ojos por tal intervención— Debo recordarte, que ahora eres un prefecto, no puedes estar participando en bromas infantiles como esa. Además de todo, está mal verte pociones así de fuertes en los jugos de los alumnos— sus palabras podrían ser para Remus, pero sus ojos miraban a James, enfureciéndose un poco más con la sonrisa que este mostraba—¿De qué te ríes, Potter?— inquirió fastidiada.

—Este verano te ha sentado bien, luces hermosa— respondió James sin dudar, Lily muy a su pesar, se sonrojó— Ahora bien. ¿Qué tiene que Remus sea prefecto? Es más un Merodeador que un prefecto y eso se lo ha ganado. ¿Bromas infantiles? Ya escuchaste, hacer una poción de amor, es complicado, un infante no podría— acotó alegre, Sirius asintió enérgicamente.

—Puede que sea complicado, pero ya he dicho que está mal. No me importaría restarles puntos ahora, por embrujar a un estudiante— le amenazó la pelirroja.

—Pero si somos de la misma casa…— susurró Peter, lo suficientemente alto, cómo para que Lily lo escuchara.

—Bueno… hace un rato nos dijeron que no importa eso, si alguien rompe las normas, como prefectos, estamos moralmente obligados a juzgarlos y si es necesario, restar punto a la casa. Aunque sea la nuestra propia— explicó Remus, cohibido; Sirius dio un salto en su lugar.

—Pero… pero… ¿eso quiere decir que…? Remus… nosotros…— comenzó a balbucear. James rió y habló.

—Mejor que discutamos eso en el dormitorio, merodeadores— Lily lo miró, James no dejaba de sonreír. Resignada a que los Merodeadores harían de las suyas de una manera u otra y prometiéndose mentalmente que ese año les pondría un alto, Lily volvió a concentrarse en su comida, tratando de ignorar las risas estridentes de Sirius o los comentarios tontos de Peter. Más que nada, las miradas dulces que James le dedicaba. Pasado un rato, la charla que tanto se había esforzado en ignorar llamó su atención, cuando de repente, las bromas cesaron y las risas fueron remplazadas por muecas de molestia, incomodidad y repugnancia.

—Mamá piensa que es mejor cancelar la suscripción a " _El Profeta_ ", aunque mi padre asegura que es buena idea permanecer informados— dijo Remus, casi en un susurro.

—Ni que lo digas, Walburga ha estado celebrando todo lo que hay escrito. Según mi adorada prima, Bella, las cosas marchan según el destino de los magos. Nadie nota que son asesinatos y torturas a gente inocente excepto el exiliado— refunfuñó Sirius.

—Es horrible. ¿Supieron de esa bruja que trabajaba en el Ministerio? La atacaron solo porque era una sa…— Peter se calló a media oración, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de no decir algo sumamente asqueroso. Su mero semblante, les expresó a sus amigos lo tonto que se sentía por haber estado a punto de decirlo. La mirada de James, no la buscó siquiera, Peter era consciente de lo mucho que el joven Potter aborrecía aquellos apelativos. Y más aún, cuando Lily Evans estaba frente a él.

—Una hija de muggles asesinada por…—las palabras de Sirius, se perdieron, cuando Lily alzó la mirada, consciente de lo que los chicos no habían dicho, por ser ella la muestra física. James Potter ni siquiera la miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en su filete, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo y sus manos apretaban fuertemente la copa de jugo de calabaza y el tenedor. _"Claro, seguro ahora si se acuerda que su capricho no es una sangre limpia como él…"_ pensó la pelirroja con amargura.

—Dilo Black, no me interesa como me llamen, conozco el término y me da igual. _Sangre…_ — el tenedor de James terminó de golpe arrojado en la mesa, sus ojos viajaron directamente a Lily y por primera vez, desde que lo conociera, la pelirroja se sintió intimidada. En aquellos orbes avellana no había más que asco, ira contenida. ¿Contra ella?

—Sirius dijo lo que era, una hija de familia muggle. Una bruja con raíces no mágicas. Eso es todo Lily— sentenció Potter. Lily abrió la boca para hablar pero la mirada penetrante de James no se lo permitía. Remus, comentó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y solo entonces, la mirada de James volvió a su filete y su semblante se tornó sombrío.

—Me parece estúpido— anotó James al cabo de un rato, sin mirar a Lily— Atacar así a alguien que vive entre muggles, despreciarlos así… lo único que esos tontos magos "puristas" logran es que los estúpidos de Slytherin vengan aquí a sentirse como dioses— se quejó con asco— Atesoran su pureza pero por dentro están completamente podridos— sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y por un momento, ninguno de sus amigos supo que decir. Lily lo miró un poco, había tratado de dejar en claro que _Sangre sucia_ ya no era un adjetivo que le ofendiera, porque muchas veces la habían llamado así, pero James la había interrumpido, el adjetivo no había logrado salir de sus labios y por un momento, no pudo odiar a James. Acaso James Potter, el único heredero de la fortuna familiar, mago de la cabeza a los pies ¿no apoyaba las causas por la sangre limpia? ¿Qué sentía James respecto a la situación? Lily no llegó a respondérselo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, al parecer, el discurso iba a comenzar, pronto sería hora de guiar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. Quizás, podría ver a Severus, quizás podría advertirle que revisara el jugo de calabaza que bebía y decirle, que algunas veces, aunque fueran pocas, James Potter, no actuaba como un imbécil.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Dos semanas después…—**_

El trimestre había comenzado con el pie derecho para casi todos los estudiantes. Lily había —como siempre— cautivado a sus profesores por el estudio y dedicación que destinaba a su educación; en las primeras dos semanas de clases, la pelirroja había impresionado a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, cuando respondió a las preguntas que surgieron. Slughorn y McGonagall, como siempre, habían quedado bastante complacidos con el desempeño de Lily que agregaba a sus actividades como prefecta.

Contrario a la pelirroja, si comenzar el año con el pie derecho resultaba en encantar a dos Slytherin para que bailaran por todo el comedor, entonces para los Merodeadores, las cosas también habían comenzado bien. A su manera, los cuatro chicos se habían encargado de deslindar a Remus el prefecto de toda actuación dentro de la broma. Y en solo dos semanas, Sirius Black y James Potter habían comenzado con una nueva actitud que impacto a más del 90% de la población femenina en Hogwarts. Sirius con sus coqueteos, con sus miradas seductoras, James con su encanto, con sus risas y las señoritas habían comenzado a seguirlos, aunque al final, ninguno les prestara atención. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos era plenamente consciente del efecto que ejercían sobre las chicas de Hogwarts, primeramente porque Sirius tenía una nueva misiva: encantar el Mapa del Merodeador para que este estuviera completamente listo. Y porque James se encontraba plenamente enfrascado en conseguir una sola cita con Lily Evans.

Severus Snape, sin embargo había considerado que su quinto curso en el colegio de magia, había resultado a medias bueno y a medias terrible. Bueno porque había podido ver a Lily en todas las rondas de prefectos que habían tenido. Bueno porque Slughorn les había pedido un nuevo libro de Pociones que si bien no estaba correcto en la mayoría de las recetas, le brindaba la oportunidad de perfeccionarlas a su modo. Aquel libro había encantado al Slytherin que esperaba tener un tiempo libre para mostrárselo a su pelirroja, ya corregido. Terrible porque Lily no era la única prefecta de Gryffindor, su compañero era Lupín y al parecer se estaba ganando por completo la amistad de la pelirroja. Terrible porque Potter y Black, habían comenzado a llamar demás la atención. Terrible porque su casa le impedía acercarse a Lily como el querría hacerlo.

 **:-:-:**

Esa noche, el dormitorio al que ya estaban acostumbrados, los había recibido en perfectas condiciones. Limpio, ordenado y sin pizca de sus desastres; pero apenas habían transcurrido los 5 primeros días de clases; el lugar, había terminado siendo un completo desastre. Entre ropas sucias, una escoba de Quidditch, pequeños artilugios, tinteros, plumas, golosinas y varios libros, los cuatro Merodeadores habían vuelto de su dormitorio un campo minado. Durante la semana, Remus en su papel de chico ordenado, les había exigido a Sirius, Peter y James que mantuvieran el dormitorio en orden, al menos una vez; pero esa noche, antes de ir a realizar la ronda que le tocaba, junto a Lily, el desorden no le importaba, los calcetines sobre las mesitas de noche le daban igual y que uno de los calzoncillos de Sirius estuviera justo frente al cesto, tirado y exhibido tampoco le parecía relevante.

En esos momentos, lo verdaderamente relevante, era lo que en medio del círculo que habían formado estaban haciendo. Justo en medio de la habitación, sentados en círculo y con sus varitas en mano, los cuatro miraban con éxtasis el pergamino que mantenían en el suelo. Aquella última semana, la habían dedicado a terminar y perfeccionar el Mapa del Merodeador; cada uno había diseñado, mejorado y colocado sobre el pergamino un hechizo de seguridad para proteger su más grande creación.

Peter, se había encargado de la presentación del mapa, encantando la tinta para que apareciera y desapareciera cuando ellos lo conjuraran. Remus había colocado un hechizo de seguridad para abrir el Mapa y que aseguraba que ninguna varita que no fuera la de ellos cuatro, pudiera revelar los secretos de su gran creación. Sirius había modificado un hechizo de rastreo para que el Mapa mostrara la posición exacta de cada estudiante, fantasma, elfo y profesor dentro de los terrenos del castillo, sin importar donde se encontrara. Para esos momentos, el único que faltaba por agregar su participación personal, era James. El pelinegro, había diseñado como Remus un hechizo de seguridad, pero que contrario al primero, funcionaba solo para cerrar y desaparecer los secretos del pergamino.

—Bueno, pues aquí está mi hechizo. Lo pensé gracias a Remus…— comenzó a decir James mirando a su amigo con una radiante sonrisa— Realizaste una promesa al abrir este pergamino… la misma promesa que yo te hice durante el segundo curso, cuando descubrimos tu secreto— le recordó. Remus asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, consciente de que aunque quizás aquel detalle había pasado desapercibido para Sirius y Peter, para James, tenía un gran significado— Bueno… pues yo quiero hacer una nueva promesa. Como este Mapa lo creamos especialmente para poder conducirnos por el castillo en las noches de Luna Llena, aunque eso no quiera decir que serán las únicas ocasiones en que le utilicemos, quiero que al cerrarlo, podamos hacerlo cuando la noche termine, cuando hayamos hecho cuanto quisimos y cuanto pudimos, porque solo con ustedes tres haría esta promesa… _¡Travesura Realizada!—_ y apuntando con su varita, James encantó finalmente el Mapa, haciendo que este quedara en blanco, como si nunca hubiera habido tinta sobre él.

Sirius, Peter y Remus celebraron entonces. El Mapa del Merodeador, finalmente estaba listo. Su más grande creación, había quedado terminada. En medio de ellos, con una promesa fiel, con los hechizos más avanzados para chicos de tan solo 15 años y con el pacto de unificar mucho más su amistad, el pergamino que habían utilizado pasaría a formar, una de sus más grandes armas. ¿Por qué… que otra cosa podían ser todas esas cosas en manos de los Merodeadores? Una capa de invisibilidad, un Mapa que mostraba la ubicación exacta, un ingenio inconmensurable y las ganas de divertirse. Sin contar el nuevo truco, que quizás esa Luna Llena lograrían poner en práctica:

—Bien, ahora debemos guardarlo. Este Mapa lo inauguraremos dentro de dos semanas, cuando la Luna Llena este en el cielo. Nuestra primera noche como animagos…— aseguró Sirius, mientras aquel brillo travieso que adquirían sus ojos al tener planes exitosos en sus travesuras; aparecía refulgente. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Peter guardó el Mapa en el baúl de James, hasta el fondo, envuelto en una camiseta roja, con el escudo de Gryffindor. Acto seguido, Remus se puso de pie y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, tomó su corbata de la cama y se preparó para salir rumbo a su ronda nocturna. Tal vez fuera un Merodeador, pero había pactado con sus amigos tratar de sobrellevar la carga de prefecto, al menos hasta los límites de aquella habitación. Porque en ese lugar, donde antaño se habían unido como amigos, donde dormían, reían y planeaban sus mejores bromas, no había reglas. Solo una: ¡Sé un merodeador!

—Me tengo que ir chicos— anunció con una sonrisa—Háganme un favor y terminen los deberes de Ciencias Muggles. No me gustaría no haberlos terminado por la ronda— les pidió. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y trepó en su cama, en la búsqueda de su libro: _"Muggles: Costumbres y Rarezas"_ , anunciando así su disponibilidad para realizar los deberes. Lo último que Remus escuchó al cerrar la puerta, fue la alegre voz de James, que una vez más le advertía:

—¡No coquetees con mi Lily, Lunático!—

Escaleras abajo, en la sala común, ya casi vacía y solo ocupada por algunos chiquillos de segundo que no habían terminado los deberes; Lily le esperaba en uno de los sofás, repasando la lección de Pociones que esa tarde habían tenido con el profesor Slughorn. _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_ resultaba un libro interesante, pero por alguna razón, solo a Severus le había quedado a la perfección la poción de aquella tarde.

— ¿Estudiando?— le preguntó Remus en una sonrisa, al acercarse a ella. Lily alzó la mirada y correspondió a la sonrisa, al tiempo que cerraba el libro.

—Un poco. Me gusta Pociones, trato de encontrar algo interesante— respondió— ¿Vamos?

—Vamos. A mí casi no me gusta Pociones— le dijo el chico al salir por el hueco del retrato— Creo que prefiero Defensa—

—Eres muy bueno. A decir verdad y no se los vayas a decir, tú y tus amigos, son buenos en casi todas las materias— le espetó, emprendiendo el viaje por los terrenos que pertenecían a Gryffindor y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

—Bueno, James y Sirius son pésimos en Pociones y Peter es algo hueco en Transformaciones, de todas formas, creo que podemos dominarlo todo, por el apoyo que nos brindamos. Quiero decir que en las materias en que no somos demasiado buenos, tratamos de apoyarnos…— le explicó. Por alguna extraña razón, a Remus le parecía importante que Lily supiera a ciencia cierta cómo eran él y los Merodeadores, lejos de las bromas y las actitudes orgullosas de James y Sirius.

—Apoyarse no es hacerlo por el otro. No me dirás, que no es lo que haces. ¿Cuántas veces hacen ellos mismos los deberes?— refutó Lily sin mirarle.

—Aunque no me lo creas, Sirius está terminando los deberes de Ciencias por mí… Te repito Lily, que no quiero que te formes una mala impresión de ellos. Sé cómo son, pero tampoco son malas personas— Lily sonrió y entonces, un recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

—Remus… ¿por qué Potter no lo dice? Quiero decir, él es sangre limpia, por qué…— comenzó a decir, Remus se detuvo y la miró, sonreía, pero el ambiente era serio.

—A James no le importa— le interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa— Lo conozco desde el primer curso y desde entonces, James nunca ha prestado atención a los calificativos que se llegan a generar. Sus padres lo educaron así… Tal vez pienses que por ser hijo único, heredero de una gran fortuna y sangre pura desde hace más de 20 generaciones, James podría ser uno de los tantos que se unen a las causas puristas, la verdad es que no es así. Dorea y Charlus Potter conviven como iguales con muggles y han heredado a su hijo la curiosidad que todo mago siente por los que no poseen magia. No se ha ensañado con los de Slytherin por su sangre ni con ningún otro alumno, Sirius y James, embroman porque les parece divertido, porque Slytherin se jacta de molestar a demasiados alumnos… No sé si lo sepas, pero le gustas a James… quiero decir, de verdad… Y soy fiel creyente de que una de las razones por las que llamaste su atención, es precisamente por tus raíces no mágicas— le explicó con una sonrisa. Lily siguió caminado con tranquilidad, digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que en realidad, ni James, ni Sirius, ni ninguno de los Merodeadores, había actuado como lo habían hecho los de Slytherin. Pese a que Potter y Black eran magos hasta la punta de los cabellos, ninguno había presumido de su sangre ni humillado a otros por ese hecho. Tal vez, no le gustaba en lo mínimo que se la pasaran embromando a cualquiera que no pudiera defenderse de ellos, pero sin duda todas esas bromas, eran inocentes ante lo que un Slytherin podía llegar a hacer. Por un instante, recordó lo que había sucedido un año atrás, con Mary McDonald, su amiga, su compañera, una sangre sucia. La manera en que Mary había relatado como fue atacada y como dos Gryffindor la habían rescatado, tenía que hacer que Lily se diera cuenta de que lo único malo de los Merodeadores, era en realidad, su gran inmadurez.

Sonrió.

—Entonces… yo resuelvo todas sus dudas sobre muggles…

—Y las acrecentáis— le recordó Remus riendo— Dime algo Lily… De verdad… ¿Odias a James? A James, a Potter, no al Merodeador. A James, sin más—

—Claro que no— aseguró ella con una dulce sonrisa— No podría odiarlo, no me ha hecho nada malo. Simplemente me exaspera; no es nada cordial, discreto o ligeramente sobrio, es demasiado revoltoso, demasiado tonto, canaliza todo su talento como mago para bromear, no está dispuesto a madurar… y se ensaña con Severus más de la cuenta. Pero solo me exaspera. No lo odio. Claro que no. Ni siquiera odio a Sirius. Solamente, también tengo la certeza de que soy un capricho para el grandioso Potter… cuando se le pase, seré botada. Y perdóname Remus, pero no tengo calidad de escoba…— Justo entonces, doblaron por el pasillo con rumbo a las mazmorras y en su camino, se cruzaron con Severus y su compañera prefecta, una tal Parkinson.

—Hey, hola Sev…— saludó Lily con una radiante sonrisa. El Slytherin la miró de soslayo antes de desviar la vista a Remus que se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de saludo. La cortesía hablaba bien de un mago, pero aunque se tratara de prefectos, no podía serle desleal a sus amigos, había una línea invisible que no podía cruzar (la cual incluía su más grande secreto en conocimiento de Severus) y que la mirada desdeñosa del chico no le invitaba a dar un paso al frente.

—Hola…— comenzó a saludar Severus, pero su compañera lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo lejos de los Gryffindor. Lily se quedó ahí, petrificada por aquella actitud; herida. Remus, trató de rescatar la conversación, charlando sobre el partido de Quidditch que se jugaría una semana después enfrentando a Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Lejos de aquel camino, Severus detuvo a su compañera exigiendo una buena explicación para haber tenido tal actitud, Parkinson se limitó a responder:

—No deberías hacer amistad con una sangre sucia, Severus— el pelinegro no respondió, simplemente siguió caminando. En el fondo, comenzaba a preguntarse, si ser amigo de Lily, estaba mal. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de ser prefectos, las insignias que mostraban no los hacían más cercanos, sino que los alejaban más.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Dos semanas después…—**_

La media noche estaba cerca. Las rondas para los prefectos se habían organizado de modo tal que Remus se pudiera ausentar durante su transformación, excusándose con su compañera de haber cogido una grave gripe siendo el portavoz de la noticia el mismísimo Peter. El cielo se había coloreado de azul y la luna estaba a nada de abandonar su escondite y dejarse apreciar. Durante la jornada, las actividades se habían realizado con normalidad, a excepción clara de que aquella tarde, el joven Lupín no asistió a ninguna. Siendo cuidado como cada transformación, por la dulce Madame Pomfrey, aunque extrañamente, aquella noche, no era tan mala como las anteriores.

Durante su infancia, con solo once años de edad, Remus había visitado la enfermería doblándose de dolor, llorando de la pena y sufriendo incluso en su forma animal los estragos de ser un solo solitario. La noche que había controlado aquellos ataques al menos un poco, había sido la primera en que los Merodeadores se hubieran enterado de su problema. Y cada noche de Luna Llena posterior había resultado aunque más sencilla, igual de dolorosa. Excepto aquella. Por primera vez, los espasmos de dolor eran pocos y el único síntoma que era notorio, resultaban ser las perladas gotas de sudor que empapaban su cuerpo. Nada que no pudiera controlar. Una primera transformación tranquila y no tan solitaria. Porque pese a su semblante enfermizo y el hecho de que estaba muy seguro de que cuando se pusiera de pie, las piernas le temblarían inevitablemente, Lupín se sentía tranquilo. En esos momentos, en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, planteando una coartada para que Lily no los buscara por todo el castillo, los Merodeadores se preparaban, capa en mano, Mapa en los bolsillos y varitas listas para salir en pos del camino al sauce boxeador.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos— les urgió Sirius. James y Peter asintieron con la cabeza antes de abrocharse bien los suéteres. James, tomó el Mapa de la cama y sonrió. Finalmente, había llegado el momento.

—Hazlo James— le instó Peter, emocionado. Sirius observaba a su mejor amigo con ansías, cuando este, alzó su varita y apuntó al Mapa:

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…—_ dijo y en el pergamino la tinta negra comenzó a esparcirse. Una bonita portada les dio la bienvenida a su más grande creación y entonces, el símbolo de su más grande creación apareció ante sus ojos:

—" _ **Los señores**_

 _ **Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**_

 _ **Se honran en presentar**_

 _ **El Mapa del Merodeador"**_ _—_

—Es increíble— alucinó Peter

—Es obra nuestra, ¿qué esperabas?— le dijo James en una sonrisa y momentos después, abandonaron el dormitorio. Según el Mapa la sala común estaba vacía, por lo que podrían abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin problemas. Lily, se había encamino hacia la torre de Astronomía para su ronda, lejos del camino a la enfermería o de salida del castillo. Por ningún lado se miraba a Severus, así que no repararon mucho en buscarlo y continuaron, por pasillos y escaleras hasta su destino. Antes de llegar a la enfermería, Filch apareció en el Mapa, caminando directamente hacia ellos, así que siendo lo más cautelosos posible, los tres chicos se apresuraron a esfumarse de aquel lugar, por si la señora Norris también aparecía, de improviso.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, se sorprendieron de ver que Remus ya los estaba esperando, Madame Pomfrey no estaba así que pudieron charlar un poco para matar el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de que tuvieran que salir del castillo. Era tarde ya, así que Remus confiaba en que no tendría que cruzarse con nadie indeseable en su camino de salida, pero con el Mapa del Merodeador en su poder, las cosas resultaban mucho más sencillas que de costumbre. Comieron un par de ranas de chocolate para infundir ánimos y energías al hombre lobo y finalmente, Remus se puso de pie para salir des castillo, justo en el momento en que Pomfrey se acercaba a la enfermería. Cubiertos por la capa, James y los demás siguieron a su amigo, hasta las puertas del castillo, donde la enfermera dejó a Remus continuar solo. Y entonces, James cubrió a Remus con la capa, dispuesto a viajar los cuatro dentro de la calidez de la tela. Como era ya muy noche, no tenían que preocuparse de que sus pies pudieran verse, puesto que se confundirían con el pasto y dado que nadie, parecía rondar por los territorios. Acaban de llegar al sauce boxeador, cuando Remus sufrió la primera estocada de dolor previa a la conversión.

—Chicos… antes de no poder hablar, solo quiero agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí y el peligro que han corrido al practicar este tipo de magia— les dijo Remus, con la voz entrecortada, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en hablar correctamente— Por favor, no olviden que si algo sale mal y alguno no puede seguir, deben irse, no soy un peligro para un animal, pero si para un humano, jamás me perdonaría que…

—Tranquilo, esta mañana, practiqué volverme rata en un pasillo, con estudiantes a lo lejos acercándose y lo logre. Yo que soy el que más necesito practicar, por fin lo logre. Todo nos va a salir bien— le aseguró Peter en una sonrisa y la tranquilidad de Remus, reinó durante un momento antes de que la siguiente estocada se apoderara de él. Había llegado el momento, tenían que apresurarse a la casa de los gritos.

—Vamos Pete, toca el nudo del árbol, para que podamos pasar— le pidió James en un sonrisa, Peter asintió sonriente y con un leve guiño, realizó la transformación. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue encogiendo, mientras tomaba la posición de cuatro patas y en lugar de una apariencia humana, sus rasgos se volvieron rápidamente idénticos a los de un roedor. Las orejas se extendieron, salieron bigotes y un pelaje marrón parecido a su cabello natural. Peter corrió entonces donde el sauce, dejando a su paso el rastro de su cola de gusano en alto y pronto, cómo si una varita hubiera ejecutado algún hechizo, el sauce boxeador dejó su tradicional danza de alerta y se puso rígido. James y Sirius sujetaron a Remus, cada vez más débil y lo adentraron por el pasadizo. Apenas hubieron cruzado, Peter volvió a tocar el nudo del árbol, activando así, su vaivén amenazante. Y sin volver a transformarse, siguió a sus amigos por un camino de piedras y tierra, hasta donde el suelo, se convertía en madera y unas escaleras les daban la bienvenida. De todos los pasadizos que habían recorrido, aquel no estaba incluido, porque habían decidido que cuando lo cruzaran sería con la certeza de ser animagos, aquella noche sin embargo, había llegado el momento.

Al subir las escaleras, una estancia irregular les acogió, el suelo estaba empolvado y los pocos muebles, crujían de viejos, el viento soplaba por las rendijas de las maderas que cubrían las ventanas, carentes de cristales. Había poca luz, obviamente algo inservible para el hombre lobo que se refugiaba en aquel lugar cada mes, pero cómo aun había tiempo y eran aun humanos, Sirius, hábil con su varita, conjuro unas pequeñas luces mágicas, que no se apagarían hasta que saliera el sol.

—Cómo es la primera noche, pienso que podemos pasarla aquí en la Casa de los Gritos— escupió Sirius al guardar su varita en uno de los cajones de un mueble, donde James ya había metido la suya y la de Peter.

—¿A dónde querías ir?— le preguntó James, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, si somos animales, ¿por qué no ir al Bosque Prohibido?, después de todo, estaremos juntos, y nadie sabrá que somos humanos— explicó el oji gris con una sonrisa

—No suena mal… pero que sea el otro mes— anunció Remus, que se abrazaba a sí mismo, al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

—Sirius, prepárate— ordenó James.

La transformación comenzó. Un fuerte grito salió de boca de Remus, que se consumía minuto a minuto en brazos del dolor. El eco del lugar, expandió el sonido hasta que llegara a los más recónditos lugares de la Casa de los Gritos, e incluso más allá. En Hogsmade, en el pasillo del sauce boxeador, por todas las cercanías, el grito que había comenzado como algo humano, se distorsionó. Un rugido animal, un sonido desgarrador… _salvaje._ El aullido de un lobo.

Rápidamente, Sirius y James se pusieron en guardia a la expectativa de la transformación que frente a ellos estaba ocurriendo. Mientras tanto, de rodillas en el suelo, Remus comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Podía sentir como cambiaba, como el animal que llevaba dentro comenzaba a salir a la superficie y era plenamente consciente de las personas que se encontraban frente a él. Incluso podía imaginarlo, como al otro día, despertaría en aquel lugar sin recuerdos, pero con la viva imagen de sus crímenes nocturnos. Peter, el único que seguía convertido en animal, sería el único que pudiera narrarle lo que hizo; la manera en que hirió a sus amigos en medio de su transformación. Y entonces, la Luna apareció en todo su esplendor; colando sus rayos por las rendijas que dejaban las maderas que cercaban las ventanas. Los rayos plateados se filtraron y rápidamente tocaron a Remus; de repente, sus orejas se alargaron, su columna se extendió, el cabello castaño que solía cubrir su cabeza se expandió por todo su cuerpo; al tiempo, sus brazos y piernas se alargaron, hasta que las garras surgieron. Presa entera del terror, sus ojos enfocaban a los dos chicos frente a él, que lo miraban, curiosos. En un último momento de razón humana, trató de seguir mirando a sus amigos, cuando de repente, los humanos desaparecieron.

De un rincón de la estancia, la rata marrón que había permanecido oculta apareció, chillando, mientras frente a ella, un lobo plenamente consciente, advertía lo que se hallaba con él en aquellas cuatro paredes. De un momento a otro, la habitación se hallaba ocupada por cuatro animales. Siendo su transformación más exitosa hasta el momento, James y Sirius habían efectuado el cambio justo en el último momento, deseando contemplar la conversión de su amigo, como nunca antes habían podido. Al final, Sirius había perdido altura y se había agazapado, el cabello negro que poseía, cubrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo y unos colmillos asomaron en lo que era entonces, un hocico. Cuatro patas y una figura enorme, un perro negro que más asemejaba la figura mitológica del _Grim_ , el mágico augurio de la muerte. James al contrario, se había encogido un poco al principio, pero tan rápido como Sirius se volvió un perro enorme, la forma animaga de James también creció. Su piel se cubrió de un fino pelaje marrón y sus ojos avellana siguieron mostrando su brillo particular, pero ahora vueltos unas bolas rasgadas y delicadas, su mandíbula se extendió en un hocico grácil y su figura se volvió elegante. Su toque final, fueron las enormes astas que surgieron de su cráneo. Ahí donde antes había un chico de gafas, solo quedaba, un imponente ciervo.

Un perro, un ciervo, una rata y un lobo. Cuatro animales. Tres humanos, un hombre lobo. Cuatro amigos. Cuatro hermanos.

Una pata rasgó el suelo, dejando las marcas en la madera que lo cubría. El lobo reaccionaba a su instinto natural, sintiéndose intimidado por aquellos animales que le acompañaban y que de alguna manera, lo estaban acorralando. Su naturaleza, le urgía a dar lucha, a buscar su comida, a atacar. Las patas del perro imitaron su movimiento, y rasgaron el suelo. Sus garras marcaron la madera y su gruñido pareció incomodar al lobo. Las astas gruesas y pesadas del ciervo se inclinaron de repente, como si con aquel movimiento tratara de advertirle al lobo que no intentara nada. El lobo aulló y por respuesta el perro soltó un nuevo gruñido, esta vez, acompañado de un ladrido. El lobo, dio un paso al frente. El ciervo le imitó y tomando ventaja de la envergadura de sus astas, rozó el pecho del lobo, empujándolo hacia atrás. El perro volvió a ladrar, mientras la rata chillaba, el lobo mostró los dientes al tiempo que lanzaba un zarpazo con las filosas garras que poseía en las patas. El perro esquivó el golpe con facilidad, mientras el ciervo daba otro paso al frente, haciendo que el lobo volviera a retroceder. Entonces, el ciervo se alejó, el perro gruñó por lo bajo y cuando el lobo alzó la vista, lo que encontró fueron dos animales mirándolo fijamente. El ciervo inclinó de nuevo las astas, aunque no se acercó a él, cuando sus cuernos estuvieron tan cerca del suelo, la rata trepó por ellas, aferró su cola y entonces quedó encima de la cabeza del ciervo. El perro volvió a rasguñar el suelo y gruñó. El lobo, bajó las garras, relajó su postura. Todo cobraba sentido.

 _Un lobo… vive en manada._

Y ahí estaba la suya.

Su manada.

Con un leve movimiento rasgó el mismo la madera del suelo y sus garras quedaron marcadas como la pata del perro lo había hecho. La primera en hacer alguno sonido fue la rata, que chilló tan fuerte como pudo. El perro ladró con ganas, casi como si estuviera gritando de felicidad. El ciervo se unió después, con un bramido que instó al lobo a unirse a ellos. Un aullido se unió a la banda sonora, un sonido que no emanaba dolor o enfado, un aullido alejado de la soledad, lejos de la cólera… Un aullido de éxtasis.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La noche siguiente a la Luna Llena, cuatro chicos despertaron en medio de una polvorienta estancia, ubicada en la antigua Casa de los Gritos, cansados y un poco adoloridos, pero pese a ello, los cuatro se mostraban radiantes, felices. Sirius, Peter y James, aseguraron que había sido una experiencia bastante divertida y que no habían tenido que hacer mucho por Remus, pues como lobo era realmente divertido. El aludido, se había sentido contento de notar que no había dañado a sus amigos y que por primera vez, aquellas noches que tanto lo aterraban podía ser tranquilas, divertidas. De vuelta al castillo, Remus había visitado a la señora Pomfrey por un buen remedio y luego había tenido su consentimiento para volver a su habitación.

Luego de aquello, la actitud de los Merodeadores como hermano, cambió; eran mucho más unidos, se cuidaban con mayor ímpetu e incluso llegaban a pasar mucho más tiempo, juntos. Algunas tardes, ayudaban a Peter con los deberes, jugaban un par de trastadas o practicaban Quidditch, ya que la ambición de James, era ser seleccionado capitán del equipo el año que seguiría. Sirius había comenzado a trabajar en un nuevo hechizo para engatusar a un Slytherin que se pasaba los días molestando a los alumnos de primero y Remus no se había mostrado reacio a ayudarle en la misiva. Aunque aquello no había cambiado mucho sus maneras de ser, James y Sirius habían conseguido tres castigos y una carta a sus padres en la que Walburga pidió en su respuesta a McGonagall que no escribiera si no se trataba de Regulus y en la que expuso que no le interesaba si utilizaban en Sirius lo viejos métodos de castigo (aquellos que gustaban tanto a Filch), en la respuesta de Dorea sin embargo, la profesora recibió el permiso de la señora Potter para castigar a James y a Sirius a lo muggle si era necesario y le pidió que permitiera a los chicos comunicarse con ella por alguna chimenea. En su charla, retó duramente a su hijo y a Sirius recordándoles que el talento no era para embrujar a sus compañeros, advirtió a ambos de hablar seriamente en las Navidades y retó a Sirius a no presentarse en su casa. Claramente, se notaba el cariño que le había cogido y que la orillaba a encaminarlo por el buen camino que merecía seguir, ante ello, McGonagall los dejó lavar los baños de Myrtle restando muchas otras actividades que tenía pensadas, dado que Dorea y su actitud hacia un chico que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre, la había conmovido.

Cuando Navidad llegó, Lily volvió a su hogar deseosa de charlar con sus padres, deseosa de quejarse todo lo que pudiera con ellos del infame muchacho que la perseguía por el castillo, James Potter. No había servido de nada restarle puntos o sacar su varita, James no había amedrentado en nada y seguía insistiéndole para que le aceptara una cita, pero a la par, seguía embromando a diestra y siniestra y sobre todo usando a Severus como blanco. Este último, había sufrido un gran cambio para con ella luego de las vacaciones, pues con la llegada del nuevo trimestre, Severus pasó sus vacaciones en compañía de Avery y Mulciber, quienes no perdieron oportunidad para hablarle sobre el Lord Tenebroso que luchaba a su causa por la pureza y la justicia de magos sobre muggles y en ello, reprenderle duramente por sus amistades sucias, cómo lo era Lily. Desde entonces, Severus había comenzado a ser distinto, hablado con Lily en la biblioteca y en los lugares donde llegara a verla solo, pero evitando hablarle y reír con ella cuando algún miembro de su casa estaba presente. La cabeza le olía y se sentía mal por actuar tan hipócrita, pero ciertamente, el pobre Slytherin estaba teniendo un gran dilema para elegir algún bando. Por una parte, sus amistades en su casa y sus gustos y aficiones, concordaban perfecto con las de él y lo atraían tanto como la sonrisa de Lily, por otro, su amistad con la pelirroja y su amor platónico, le impedían dejarla sin más y seguir por su lado. Pese a ello, la idea de terminar el año así y hablar mucho con Lily en el verano sobre todo aquello se había instalado en su cabeza, porque si hacía eso, Lily Evans la chica que todo lo sabía y todo lo podía, le ayudaría a encontrar una solución, sin perder ninguna de las dos cosas que quería.

Luego de la primera semana de clases, los Merodeadores volvieron a hacer de las suyas cuando embrujaron a la gata de Filch para que eructara burbujas; McGonagall había querido castigarlos pero un partido importante se acercaba para Gryffindor y no podía andar retando al cazador, en vez de eso, advirtió a Sirius y a James con convertirlos en copas de vidrio si seguían embromando, los chicos no muy seguros de que fuera un broma prefirieron dejar las cosas por la paz. Sus actitudes galantes y presuntuosas fueron en aumento conforme el partido se acercaba porque no era secreto para nadie, que Sirius tenía un gran número de fans en la casa de Ravenclaw (aunque él ni siquiera estaba en el equipo) y que la cazadora del equipo estaba colada por James. Una chica, con un apellido asiático: Chan. Aunque para ojos de todos, los cuatro chicos gozaban de una ilimitada popularidad, aquello no parecía importarles demasiado. Aunque al paso de los días, el que más se había molestado con sus actitudes era Severus; el Slytherin había comenzado a notar que Potter fanfarroneaba por los pasillos para llamar la atención de Lily y que siempre se movía como un adonis cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero consciente de que no podía acercarse demasiado a ella, su impotencia aumentó, viendo a Potter coqueteando con Lily.

—James, no quiero ser grosero, pero… ¿por qué actúas cómo tonto?— preguntó Remus con una socarrona sonrisa, uno de esos días en que los cuatro estudiaban para los TIMOS a la sombra de algún árbol cerca del lago.

—Qué dices Lunático, no actúo como tonto— reclamó James con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido sus ojos viajaron a la pelirroja que leía muy concentrada, dos o tres árboles más allá, mientras su mano se acomodaba el cabello con nervios.

—Este, punto para Lunático. Actúas como tonto Jimmy, en la hora que llevamos aquí, te has pasado la mano al menos unas 50 veces y has reído más alto de lo normal, además, no dejas de mirar a Lily…— le explicó Sirius. Al instante, un leve sonrojo apareció en mejillas de James que bajo la mano de su cabello y miró su libro. Remus, fue el primero en reír.

—Ja, ja, ja, calmado James, ya entendí. Quieres llamar su atención, pero te pones demasiado nervioso— le dijo el castaño.

—Sí bueno… es que ella ni siquiera parece reparar en mi presencia. Me estoy preguntando si tendré que acorralarla para pedirle que salga conmigo—

—Vaya y yo que pensé que era un capricho tuyo amigo, sí que andas colado por Evans— se mofó Sirius.

—¡Capricho! ¿Cómo puedes…? Bah, no importa, ella igual lo cree— aceptó James, derrotado— Pero le demostraré que no es así. Mañana hay partido de Quidditch, haré algo espectacular, o al menos eso pretendo. Y luego de los TIMOS, Lily no tendrá ni una excusa para resistirse a darme una cita— aseguró el pelinegro con una radiante sonrisa. Ninguno de sus amigos mermó su ánimo y la tarde continuó, con un James actuando como imbécil en cuanto Lily reparó en su presencia.

El día del partido, Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor, anunciaba el final de las fechas libres, dado que el mismo lunes siguiente los exámenes TIMOS darían comienzo. El partido, había sido fechado de aquella manera, en un intento de aligerar las preocupaciones y dar un descanso a los estudios interminables que los alumnos de quinto curso habían estado pasando. Cómo desde hacía años, James estaba enfundado en su uniforme de cazador, preparado para saltar al campo, con Sirius, Remus y Peter en las gradas, apoyándolo. Lily también estaba ahí, pero era claro que por el equipo, no por él y aunque eso fuera así, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque estaba seguro que un día, la guapa pelirroja pecosa de Gryffindor, sería su animadora número uno y ese día, James Potter presumiría al mundo entero que de entre todos los idiotas del mundo, él había sido el elegido por Lily Evans.

El partido estaba por terminar, él ya había logrado marcar varios puntos, los guardianes estaban jugando muy bien, además claro que la cazadora de Ravenclaw no estaba en mu mejor forma, nerviosa como sentía de jugar contra James. Justo entonces, el buscador de Gryffindor pareció encontrar la Snitch porque se dirigió como un loco hacia aquello que perseguía. Usualmente, James no veía la Snitch, porque concentraba en marcar tanto como pudiera y también en mirar a Lily mientras no había que anotar; pero aquella tarde, la vio. La vio y la siguió con la mirada, pendiente del rumbo que estaba tomando. La Snitch sobrevoló por las gradas y huyendo del buscador, rozó los cabellos rojos que Lily dejaba al viento, luego se alejó y el buscador la siguió, pero no la alcanzó. Sin saber por qué, la escoba de James se movió, siguiendo a su buscador; cuando este notó su presencia, pensó que quizás imaginaba y que la Snitch se había quedado atrás y el otro buscador la había obtenido; seguramente su cazador se acercaba para retarlo, pero James no le habló ni le dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró por un momento, pasó como un loco volando a su lado y antes de que lo notara, tenía la snitch en sus manos. La snitch que había rozado el cabello de Lily Evans. Ciertamente, James había planeado hacer algo grande para llamar la atención de Lily, pero en su mente había planeado anotar parado sobre la escoba o un aterrizaje muy peculiar, no atrapar una snitch que había rozado la melena de fuego de la chica. Aunque había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Aquella tarde Gryffindor ganó, Ravenclaw retó a su cazadora por enamoradiza, el buscador de Gryffindor no supo que había pasado con James y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, porque si el cazador ya gozaba de un club de fans, estas se volvieron locas en cuanto notaron que había sido gracias al pelinegro que el partido estaba ganado. Aquella noche, luego de cambiarse el uniforme, en su habitación y celebrando la victoria con ranas de chocolate y grajeas de todos los sabores, James explicó a sus amigos el por qué esa snitch se había convertido en algo especial para él. Remus y Peter lo escucharon atentos, mientras Sirius no perdió tiempo para burlarse de él y sus actos cursis aunque le alabo el haber ganado el partido. Cuando Remus partió rumbo a sus rondas, James se preparó para meterse bajo la capa y dejar a Sirius ayudando a Peter con los deberes de Transformaciones, mientras él se dirigía a las cocinas en busca de buenos aperitivos para merendar en su habitación.

Durante la ronda de prefectos, Remus y Lily entablaron conversación acerca de los TIMOS que estaban próximos a comenzar y de cómo cada uno se preparaba para presentarlos. Lily le comentó a Remus que había deseado practicar los Encantamientos Patronus para su TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en clase no los habían practicado y no tenía caso que ella intentara estudiar magia tan compleja por su cuenta. Remus se abstuvo de contarle que él y los Merodeadores ya lo habían hecho, dado que una buena idea, cruzó por su cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban hablando del partido de Quidditch de esa tarde:

—Potter volvió a hacer de las suyas en el partido. Ahora nadie aclama al buscador, sino a Potter— le dijo Lily.

—Bueno, es que esa snitch es especial para James, créeme— le respondió el castaño, ahogando una risa. Era sorprendente, cómo Lily no era consciente de lo nervioso y atontado que volvía a James, porque seguramente si no hubiera sido por ella, el pelinegro no habría salido disparado en pos de una snitch dorada que nada tenía que ver con su puesto en el equipo.

—Si tú lo dices… aunque admito que jugó bien— aceptó la pelirroja— Creo que quizás podría unirme al grupo de animadoras de Potter—bromeó. Su comentario se perdió por el pasillo cuando ella y Remus doblaron en la esquina, mientras a un pasillo de distancia, al lado contrario de donde ella había ido, Severus escuchaba a última afirmación de su pelirroja. ¿Lily en el club de James? ¿Acaso… el tonto de Potter había logrado lo que tanto deseaba? Severus no siguió a Lily; se había escapado de Parkinson para charlar un poco con Lily, pero en esos momentos, ya no tenía caso. Enfadado, herido y plenamente consciente de que Lily era caso perdido, el Slytherin volvió por sus pasos en la búsqueda de Parkinson. Y si se hubiera quedado, si hubiera escuchado un poco más, habría logrado captar, el final de aquella broma:

—Dime Remus ¿crees que si me volviera parte del club de fans se caería de la escoba? Porque eso sería gracioso. Últimamente, Potter actúa más tonto de lo normal— aseguró Lily entre risas, antes de que Remus le recordara que ella no volaba y que James podía mofarse de aquello. Justo entonces pasaron frente a la oficina de Madame Hooch, sin si quiera percatarse del hechizo _Muffliato_ que rodeaba la puerta. El encantamiento que ocultaba a James Potter, infraganti, rebuscando en los baúles, la snitch que aquella tarde había atrapado. Muy lejos de las cocinas, donde todos creían que estaba. Finalmente lo logró, sacó la snitch de su estuche y la apretó fuertemente con su mano, mientras dejaba todo en orden, mientras quitaba el hechizo y tomaba rumbo a las cocinas, bien enfundado en su capa de invisibilidad y con cierta pelotita dorada en el bolsillo, lista para brindarle suerte, cuando presentara los TIMOS.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***** Como se puede apreciar, he hecho que cada uno de los Merodeadores contribuyera al Mapa del Merodeador, dado que fue una creación de los cuatro.

 ***** La prefecta de Slytherin no tiene nombre, aunque por su apellido, ya deducirán que es familiar de Pansy Parkinson. La he puesto a ella, porque no hay prefectos de Slytherin identificados más que Severus y Lucius.

 ***** Bueno, admito que pensé en hacer que James robara esa snitch por otras razones, pero esta me pareció muy acertada y además romántica y es que, me encanta esa pareja, espero que les haya gustado.

 ***** Alguien más, imagina de quién es pariente esa cazadora de Ravenclaw ¿no?

 ***Este capítulo ha sido editado tanto por contenido, como por errores de ortografía.**

* * *

 _Muy bien, muy bien… ¡Hola, hola! Por favor, díganme que no me odian, no quisiera que en sus reviews aparecieran Cruciatus. Sé que no he escrito mucho en las últimas fechas, que deje botada la historia y que ahora que regreso, lo hago con un capitulo editado, en verdad, perdón. Mis razones para tardar son las mismas de siempre, escuela, escuela y falta de tiempo; además de que estaba terminando un proyecto que me ha llevado un año para otro fandom. En fin, espero que este capítulo editado les agradara y prometo que no tardare con el capítulo 11 que incluye ya, la tan nombrada escena en el lago que marco el final de la amistad de Severus, espero también que en este capítulo se aprecie mejor la actitud poco decente de James, que es nombrada en la Orden del Fénix y también, la negativa tan rotunda de Lily._

 _¡Saludos a todas!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER:**

 **Evagante, Dulce843, isabelchan56**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _ **¡Diffindo!—**_


	11. Palabras erradas, heridas que no sanan

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ **"—**

* * *

 **=11. Palabras erradas, heridas que no sanan =**

— _Ofrecer amistad a quién pide amor, es dar pan al que muere de sed. (Anónimo)—_

Exámenes. La tortura de todo estudiante; sea mago, bruja, muggle o cualquier otra criatura que habitara la Tierra, que se viera en necesidad de estudiar. En realidad, no importaba. Todos pensaban siempre lo mismo: — _¡Que horrible! ¡Deberían cancelar los exámenes! ¿Para qué sirven?—_. En toda su vida, Lily jamás había encontrado a alguien que no se quejara de la obligación de presentar un examen. Desde Petunia, en la escuela básica; hasta el mismo Severus cuando se trataba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o Transformaciones. ¡Ni qué decir de los Merodeadores! Remus estudiaba pero era capaz de alegrarse inmensamente si por alguna razón los exámenes se atrasaban; Peter, siempre estaba a nada de parecer una rata asustada; Sirius, se miraba despreocupado pero aun así, ella sabía que mentalmente estaba horrorizado. Y James… — _¡Ay James!_ — el pobre chico de gafas ya no sabía ni dónde demonios se había dejado el libro de Pociones.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Lily habría reído. De todo. De todos. Porque a ella le gustaban los exámenes, la hacían sentir que lo que estudiaba tenía importancia y una relevancia poco común cuando un maestro la evaluaba; ya fuera por escrito o en la mera práctica. Lily siempre se sentía feliz de presentar a un profesor los conocimientos que había adquirido, dominado y que estaba dispuesta a llevar a la práctica. Nunca había experimentado nervios, ni solía trabarse a la hora de estudiar; mantenía un orden y la mente despejada para que los conocimientos que ya tenía, florecieran en cuanto los repasara. ¡Pero aquella vez, no! ¡Para nada! Por primera vez, los exámenes la aterraban, se sentía nerviosa; lo mucho que leía parecía quedar en su subconsciente solo por unos momentos para luego desaparecer; inclusive compadecía al pobre James Potter que no estaba preparado para presentar el examen del Miércoles. Y es que, a decir verdad, todos los alumnos de quinto curso, se sentían justo de esa manera, aquella mañana de lunes.

Después de cinco años de estudios y aventuras, luego de cinco cursos con los mejores profesores y aprendiendo magia de los mejores magos, los estudiantes de quinto, presentarían finalmente sus tan esperados TIMOS. El _Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria,_ que les era obligatorio presentar serviría para conocer las materias que seguirían cursando a lo largo de los dos años que les restaban de educación y les daba un vistazo a sus posibilidades dentro de los oficios mágicos que podrían conseguir al salir del Hogwarts. Como siempre que aquellos exámenes se presentaran, los alumnos realizarían sus pruebas teóricas en el Gran Comedor durante la mañana, dependiendo de la materia asignada para el día y durante la tarde, seguirían con la realización de sus pruebas prácticas. Aquella semana, el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos se había presentado en el Colegio para prepararse para examinar a los alumnos de aquella generación. Y luego del último día de descanso en que el partido Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor tuviera lugar, todo alumno de quinto curso había cedido a las lecturas, apuntes y prácticas de sus conocimientos, preparándose para el día de las pruebas.

Lily, había pasado sus días metida en los libros y pergaminos, mientras que su varita se empeñaba en repasar hasta el cansancio todo lo que sabía; hechizos convocadores, cerrojos, transformación de animales, hechizos contra grindylow, plantas curativas, venenosas y mandrágoras; e incluso, la pequeña pelirroja se había propuesto, comenzar con la práctica de un tema, que según sus libros, estudiaría en DCLAO durante su sexto curso; _los patronus._

—Lily, ¿tu varita se quema o no te sale el hechizo de fuego?— preguntó Marlene al ver a la pelirroja bastante concentrada en su habitación, practicando un hechizo que ella no conocía.

—No, es… ah…— desde su cama, Lily suspiró. Según las indicaciones de aquella magia, el hechizo necesitaba de un recuerdo enteramente alegre para poder funcionar, pero por más que lo intentara, Lily no había dado con un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso. Rindiéndose a que aquella magia tan avanzada la pondría en práctica el siguiente curso, la chica bajó la varita dispuesta a salir de la habitación— Voy a la biblioteca, ¿vienen?— preguntó amablemente a sus compañeras.

—Oh, sí. Tengo que seguir estudiando Historia de la Magia…— refunfuñó Mary con cara de pocos amigos, dado que aquella materia no era ni por asomo del agrado de alguno de los estudiantes –ni siquiera de Remus o de Lily- Con una sonrisa, Marlene se unió a ellas y juntas, las tres Gryffindor, abandonaron el dormitorio.

Justo en esos momentos, en las habitaciones de los chicos, o más concretamente en la habitación de los Merodeadores, Remus y James, se habían acomodado en suelo, rodeados de libros y frascos con diversos contenidos, entre las camas de ambos. Llevaban ya un buen rato repasando Pociones, dado que James estaba seguro, sería su peor TIMO práctico.

—No te agobies, vas mejorando— le dijo Remus

—Lo dices porque hemos estado repasando Pociones de primer grado. ¡No sé nada de este curso! Deje de ponerle atención a Slughorn por observar a Lily— replicó James, abotagado. Ciertamente, Pociones, como cualquier otra materia, no resultaba realmente difícil para él, pero es que por una u otra cosa, sus manos siempre agregaban más o menos ingredientes de los que eran necesarios. Y era aquella, la razón por la que Sirius y Remus preparaban siempre las Pociones que necesitaran para sus trastadas. Desde la cama de James, Sirius asomó la cabeza:

—Bueno, esfuérzate. Si logras aprobar el TIMO de Pociones, la fierecilla se dará cuenta de que haces algo más que tontear en clases— se mofó el oji gris.

—Canuto, limítate a ayudar a Peter con Herbología; yo me entiendo con Lunático— refunfuñó James.

—Ya los vi... Cuando tú y la pelirroja tengan hijos, el pobre chico las pasará negras en Hogwarts si hereda tu talento culinario para las Pociones, Jimmy— siguió Sirius, con una radiante sonrisa.

—James tiene razón, vuelve a lo tuyo Canuto— le pidió Remus, aguantando una risa. Peter, habría reído gustoso de no ser porque –de nuevo- había confundido dos plantas, de las que Sirius había llevado al dormitorio para que las clasificara. Y así continuando con sus repasos los Merodeadores siguieron con sus pergaminos, libros y hechizos. Luego de la comida, James ayudó a Remus con Transformaciones; mientras que Sirius y Peter se enfrascaban en sus libros de Historia de la Magia.

Al ir cayendo la noche, la sala común de Slytherin comenzaba a vaciarse, pues todos los alumnos de quinto, se sentían en la necesidad de descansar adecuadamente para las pruebas que comenzarían al otro día. En una de las mesas de fondo, sin embargo, un chico de cabellos negros y nariz ganchuda, permanecía muy estudioso en los libros de DCLAO, que tanto se empeñaba en leer, una y otra vez. Y es que, Severus Snape no era tonto, comprendía todo, aunque no era un as en la ejecución de los hechizos, sino más bien, muy bueno para la parte teórica. Aquella noche, estaba dispuesto a comprender y hechizar todo lo que pudiera, dada que su nueva ambición, corría con rumbo de volverse Auror al salir de Hogwarts. No había echado demasiados vistazos a los oficios mágicos, pero seguro que por ahí encontraría alguno que estuviera involucrado con su tema favorito: las Artes Oscuras.

 **:-:-:**

La mañana del lunes, el Gran Comedor se encontraba atestado de alumnos de Quinto año, que tras unas cuantas horas de sueño, terminaban de repasar sus pergaminos y libros, al tiempo que desayunaban para reponer energías. Desde la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore admiraba a cada alumno con alegría, dado el empeño notorio que ponían en repasar sus temas. Fuera de aquel castillo, el mundo mágico pasaba una mala situación.

Lord Voldemort el líder del nuevo movimiento purista, guiaba a un grupo de jóvenes magos, que le eran tan fieles como los perros lo eran a sus amos; los llamados _Mortífagos_. El poder que comenzaba a ganar, amenazaba la paz que hasta entonces aún prevalecía y los ataque dirigidos a familias de magos con raíces muggles, iban en aumento. Si la situación continuaba así, pronto estallaría la guerra. Las familias más acaudaladas del mundo mágico, que eran a su vez las que prevalecían como sangres limpia; habían comenzado a seguir al Lord, arrastrando con ellos a sus mismos hijos; y hasta ese momento, eran pocos los que aún no elegían un bando. Y sin embargo, la juventud que podía cambiar aquella situación al abandonar Hogwarts, se preparaba para presentar sus exámenes como si aquello fuera la única verdadera preocupación del mundo. Dumbledore, deseaba que así fuera; que los jóvenes solo tuvieran que preocuparse por sus exámenes y no por si una tonta guerra llegaba a estallar. Desde el fondo de su corazón, uno de los mejores magos de la época, esperaba arduamente que cada alumno que en esos momentos estudiaba para los TIMOS, eligieran siempre el camino correcto. _Aunque también sabía que algunos ya habían hecho sus elecciones._

Cuando el desayuno terminó, los estudiantes fueron desalojando el Comedor, antes de que el reloj anunciara la tan esperada hora de exámenes. Dado que era miércoles, la prueba que debía presentarse correspondía a la materia de Encantamientos, que durante todos esos años había estado a cargo del diminuto y agradable profesor Flitwick.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente aquel primer lunes de pruebas. Según Lily, Marlene y Mary, era muy probable que aplicaran con buenas notas el examen teórico dado que habían dedicado una buena parte de su tiempo a estudiar. Los cuatro Merodeadores también habían quedado complacidos con su examen escrito, mientras que en la prueba práctica, Sirius había saltado de felicidad al saberse con un _Extraordinario_ en la nota final. En la casa de Slytherin, Severus dio por sentado que aplicaría el examen teórico, aunque se sintió un poco temeroso en la prueba práctica, que le valió mermar en los hechizos convocadores.

 **:-:-:**

El día martes, transcurrió con la misma jornada del lunes, con la escasa diferencia de que entonces, los alumnos dieron ejecución a las pruebas de Transformaciones. Durante los exámenes prácticos, Severus trastabilló al convertir un cuervo en copa de cristal, pero se sintió plenamente feliz, cuando logró conjurar las cerillas en una hermosa caja de madera. Lily, presentó una prueba algo complicada, debido a los nervios que se apoderaron de ella, aunque cuando ejecutó cada hechizo, lo hizo con precisión y firmeza, dignas de una buena bruja. Mary y Marlene erraron un poco en las transformaciones con animales, pero fuera de ello, ambas habían quedado completamente felices con sus resultados. Del lado de los Merodeadores, los cuatro estaban seguros de conseguir buenas notas, dado que Sirius, Peter y Remus, habían estado practicando con el mejor de ellos en cuanto a la materia. Porque si había algo en lo que James Potter fuera excepcionalmente bueno, aquello era _Transformaciones_ y _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._ Muy seguro de que había conseguido la nota máxima, aquella tarde de martes, James se permitió dejar su ego fluir y guiñarle el ojo a Lily Evans a la hora de la cena.

Cuando la mitad de la semana arribó al castillo, la prueba de Herbología llegó. Sirius estuvo plenamente complacido con su prueba práctica, aunque estaba seguro que en la teórica no se había esforzado de verdad. Peter y Remus, en cambio, dieron todo de ellos en los escritos, mientras que en la práctica, pusieron su mayor esfuerzo. Quién las pasó negras en ambas pruebas, fue sin duda James, que como Pociones anunciaba, no era nada bueno con las plantas — _aunque, si lograba un "supera las expectativas", se sentiría pleno_ —. Lily, sonrió toda la tarde con autosuficiencia, sabiéndose buena en la materia y con la clara certeza de haber dado lo mejor en su prueba teórica y práctica. Severus, respiró aliviado en su sala común, cuando advirtió la gran facilidad con la que había presentado el examen de aquel día y seguro, de que aunque Herbología no era en sí, una gran materia, era una en la que Potter no era fantástico.

Finalmente y para alegría de muchos alumnos, el jueves llegó y con él, la prueba de la materia, para la que todos deseaban aplicar: _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._ La noche antes del examen, todos los estudiantes de Quinto curso, con una sola excepción, tomaron sus libros, sus pergaminos e incluso se ayudaron entre sí, para presentar una prueba excelente tanto teórica, como práctica. En el desayuno, McGonagall se sintió levemente conmovida, cuando a punto de retar a Potter, se dio cuenta que el chico no intentaba hacer algún tipo de trampa con sus amigos, sino que en realidad, los ayudaba a estudiar. Desde el fondo de la mesa del Gran Comedor, la misma Lily lograba escuchar, las pequeñas frases y datos que James proporcionaba a los Merodeadores para ayudarlos a repasar lo más importante de la materia.

A la hora indicada, el Comedor se transformó una vez más, como lo había hecho todos aquellos días, cuando el momento de presentar el examen teórico llegó. Repleto de bancas individuales, donde los estudiantes iban a tomar asiento durante un par de horas, el consejo se instaló al frente, mientras que el profesor Flitwick se encargaba de repartir pergaminos y dar las instrucciones que todos esos días, les habían estado repitiendo. Al fondo del lugar, James estaba sentado en la misma fila, aunque unos asientos más delante de Sirius – _no importaba nada, esos dos jamás podrían haberse sentado juntos en un examen_ -, Remus y Peter habían sido colocados una fila más allá; Lily – _para alegría de James_ -, había sido colocada un poco más al frente, en una fila donde era perfectamente observada, por James Potter de un lado y por Severus Snape del otro.

Cuando la prueba comenzó, Lily tomó su pluma y la mojó en el tintero, porque viéndolo de cerca, la prueba en sí, parecía sencilla. Muchos de los conocimientos que la pelirroja había adquirido de la materia, se los debía al antiguo profesor, Gideon Prewett, quién en los cinco años que llevaba ahí, había sido el mejor. Severus, iba ya por la mitad del examen, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de las respuestas con argumentos precisos y una letra pequeña y apretada, cuando advirtió con enfado que James, se relajaba en su asiento. El pelinegro de gafas, había comenzado a perder la postura serena que mantenía, cuando advirtió que solo le faltaban las respuestas en las cuáles tenía que escribir más de una oración. Con algo más que desvergüenza, el joven Potter, se permitió relajarse, estirar las manos y mirar a Lily, que concentrada como estaba, se pasaba de vez en vez, una mano por el cabello rojo encendido, para atorarlo detrás de la oreja y seguir escribiendo. Más allá, Sirius iba también por la mitad del examen cuando el calor comenzó a llenar el Comedor. Sin duda alguna, los alumnos se dirigirían al lago a la hora del descanso, antes de que la prueba práctica comenzara.

Para la última hora de examen, Remus y Peter terminaban de agregar las últimas respuestas al pergamino, mientras Sirius perdía tiempo dibujando un perro enorme en su hoja y James trazaba una snitch dorada algo chueca, con las iniciales _L.E_ escritas con dulzura; un tierno pensamiento había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza, basado en el dibujo al que tanto trataba de darle el toque especial y muy ligado con la pequeña pelotita dorada, que no había enseñado a sus amigos, pero que había estado llevando a las pruebas, bien guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando menos cuenta se dieron, los alumnos advirtieron que restaban 5 minutos para responder; Lily, dedicó ese tiempo a verificar sus respuestas, mientras Severus trataba de llenar las últimas dos respuestas sin seguir pensando en lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente.

Hacía muchas noches que no hablaba con Lily, ni siquiera la saludaba cuando llegaban a encontrarse en la ronda de prefectos; y todo por aquel comentario que el chico le había oído a la pelirroja. Aquella noche, no había hecho nada, ni siquiera había tratado de averiguar si era cierto, simplemente, lo había dado por sentado. Esa semana, mientras miraba a Lily, mientras advertía los movimientos de James, Severus se había dado cuenta, de que por vez primera, aquellos dos no estaban peleando – _claro que eso se debía, a que habían pasado su tiempo estudiando_ -, Y eso, solo podía significar, que James ya estaba al tanto de lo que Lily deseaba: ser parte de su club de admiradoras.

Finalmente, el examen terminó; Flitwick pidió los pergaminos y cuando les hubo dado permiso, los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse. Sirius notó que como había pensado, todos se dirigían al Lago, debido al calor y seguro, también a la necesidad de descansar. Una vez que los Merodeadores se hubieron reunido, comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que habían escrito en la prueba, Remus comentó la pregunta sobe hombres lobo, siendo secundado por Peter y algo ironizado por James; a las afueras del castillos, los alumno comenzaron a desplazarse por todos los jardines, los Merodeadores, se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, muy cerca de la orilla del lago, donde el grupo de Lily comenzaba a tomar asiento; algo más allá, muy a la sombra de unos altos matorrales, Severus tomó asiento, enfrascado en las preguntas de su examen, deseoso de constatar que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Acaban de sentarse, cuando Remus abrió su libro para ponerse a leer, mientras Sirius admiraba a los alumnos, pensando en la prueba práctica. ¡Qué bien podría ser presumirles a todos que era un animago! Aunque claro, eso era imposible. No era solo su secreto, sino el mayor de los secretos de los Merodeadores. James, sacó entonces la pelotita dorada con la que viajaba y comenzó a jugar con ella, la soltaba, la atrapaba, la soltaba y la volvía a atrapar. Peter se concentró en James, absortó en sus habilidades; a últimas fechas, el pelinegro de gafas lograba encantarlo con mayor facilidad y es que los exámenes, habían dado a James una oportunidad para lucir sus vastos conocimientos.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?— preguntó entonces Sirius, alzando una ceja. James no lo miró, pero su voz sonó despreocupada al responder.

—La he robado— Sirius le miró durante unos momentos, dado que Potter había comenzado a jugar más con la snitch dorada, al tiempo que echaba leves miradas a las tres señoritas que se habían quitado zapatos y calcetas para refrescar los pies en el agua. Peter se emocionaba cada vez más, cuando James soltaba la snitch, la dejaba alejarse y la atrapaba, mientras James, volvía a despeinarse el cabello y se mostraba presuntuoso en su misma pose. Entonces, Lily volteó y lo vio, rodó los ojos al observar que una vez más, James jugaba a ser el centro de atención, embobando incluso al pobre de Pettigrew. Sirius ahogó una risa y espetó:

—Guarda eso. Antes de que Colagusano se haga pis encima, de la emoción— Peter se sonrojó, al tiempo que James sonreía con egolatría.

—Si tanto te molesta…— murmuró al tomar la snitch y guardarla en su bolsillo de nuevo. Sirius no sonrió y en cambio, se pasó una mano por la mejilla, en un gesto adolorido.

—Me aburro… ¡Ojalá hubiera Luna Llena!— exclamó entonces. Las últimas dos Lunas, los cuatro habían abandonado la seguridad de la Casa de los Gritos, para aventurarse por el Bosque Prohibido y gracias a la capa de invisibilidad, Peter había sido capaz de escabullirse por el pasadizo a Honeydukes, tomando algunos dulces que dejaba pagados, con galeones de oro escondidos en calderos abandonados en las bodegas; mientras Sirius y James controlaban a Remus, para que no cruzara los límites del bosque, antes de volver a la Casa de los Gritos para pasar las últimas horas.

Ante el comentario de Sirius, Remus intervino, deseando seguir en sus libros, cuando James advirtió la, aparentemente oportuna, presencia de Severus Snape. El pelinegro, se había levantado de su seguro escondite tras los matorrales sin recordar que por ahí, aquellos cuatro rondaban.

—¿Te aburres? Mira quién anda ahí…— le dijo James con una pícara sonrisa, siempre, no importando el que, resultaba mucho más divertido, picar a Severus que a cualquier otro Slytherin. Aquella ocasión sin embargo, encajaba perfecto con un pequeño desquite que James no había podido llevar a cabo, inmediatamente después de que sucediera.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Sirius y Peter terminaban de estudiar para la prueba de Transformaciones, cuando Remus anunció que había llegado la hora de realizar la ronda de prefectos. James, se había pegado como muégano al castaño, con la excusa de acompañarle y aprovechar para pasarse por las cocinas, sin mencionar la oportunidad de mirar a Lily una última vez aquel día.

—Bien, pero si no llevas la capa, no me hago responsable de lo que Lily te reclame— le dijo Remus al abrir la puerta

—Tranquilo Lunático, Lily no dirá nada— rió James y juntos abandonaron la habitación, tras el último grito de Sirius:

—No olvides traerme un poco de tarta de melaza Cornamenta—

—Sirius es un tragón— se mofó Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras, James rió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Ni que lo digas, a veces parece que quiere hibernar— habían llegado a la sal común, cuando una mata de pelo rojo encendido como el fuego, se detuvo frente a ellos y al mirarla, James sonrió ampliamente reflejándose en los ojos verdes de Lily Evans.

—Buenas noches Lily— saludó el pelinegro

—Potter, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? Remus, no me digas que traerás a este a la ronda— respondió al pelirroja con los brazos cruzados, James rió y pasó una mano por el cabello de la chica.

—Tranquila prefecta perfecta, no hago nada malo. Si me lo permites, voy a la enfermería, Peter está en shock por tanto estudiar y no puede dormir, si lo dejamos así, no estaremos bien descansados para el examen de mañana, estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey podrá darme un buen tónico para dormirlo. ¿O no, Remus?— explicó James. Lily miró a Remus esperando una respuesta, cuando el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pero tienes que regresar luego de haberte pasado por la enfermería, si te descubro merodeando por los pasillos…— James soltó un breve risa ante la palabra _merodear…._

—Merodear es una de las cosas que mejor hago— Remus sonrió muy a su pesar, pero Lily, no dejó ahí su amenaza—

—Si te descubro Potter, te quitaré tantos puntos, que ni ganando todos los juegos de Quidditch podrás recuperarlos y no me importa si Gryffindor pierde la Copa de las Casas—

—Claro preciosa— respondió el de gafas sin dejar de sonreír—Iré y vendré, no notarás que salí de la sala común— aseguró. Lily pareció relajarse y juntos, los tres abandonaron la torre de Gryffindor. Remus y Lily tomaron su rumbo en determinado momento, dejando a James ir por su parte.

Al principio, el pelinegro tomó rumbo a la enfermería, aunque lo desvió rápidamente, con destino a las cocinas. Con el Mapa del Merodeador en su bolsillo, James hizo una pausa al acercarse a los pasillos por donde los prefectos rondaban y verifico que nadie anduviera por ahí, sacando el pergamino. Con curiosidad, advirtió que en el pasillo más cercano a él, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber y la prefecta Parkinson, se habían detenido. Sigilosamente, el pelinegro se decidió a husmear un poco por ahí y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando bien oculto, escuchó lo que los cuatro Slytherin estaban hablando:

—Te lo aseguro Severus, es una buena elección…— dijo Avery

—No vas a arrepentirte. Necesitamos magos a nuestra causa y tú, eres un digno miembro de Slytherin. Serías un Mortífago ejemplar— siguió Mulciber.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, es una causa a favor del mundo mágico…— intervino Parkinson

—Sé que es para darles su merecido a los sangre sucia que deterioran el mundo mágico…— musitó Severus, casi en un murmullo.

—Sangres sucias como McDonald y McKinnon— le recordó Mulciber

—Severus…— siguió Parkinson, con insistencia.

—Lo pensaré, lo juro— terminó cediendo el pelinegro. Ante ello, sus amigos parecieron complacidos, pues sonrieron con condescendencia.

—Al menos no dijiste que no…— dijo Avery, sonriente— Será mejor que nos vayamos, Lupin y esa… la sangre sucia de Evans, pasan por aquí para hacer la ronda— le recordó a Mulciber. James, apretó los puños fuertemente al escuchar cómo se referían a Lily y estaba a nada de saltar en su defensa sin importarle que las serpientes plateadas le superaran en número y que Avery y Mulciber tenían razones para querer atacarle; pese a ello, se detuvo al recordar que Snape era el mejor amigo de Lily, seguramente, él defendería su nombre. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Sí, será mejor que se vayan— respondió Severus. James soltó un bufido. ¡Vaya amigo que era Quejicus!

—Hey ¿escucharon eso?— preguntó Avery y con ello, James apagó el fuego de las antorchas con su varita, aprovechando la oscuridad para salir corriendo y prometiéndose vengarse de ese, que tan buen amigo decía ser, pero que callaba, cuando alguien insultaba a la chica que quería.

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

Harto de no hacer nada esa semana, más que estudiar para las pruebas, Sirius sonrió al nombrar a Quejicus y junto a James, se puso de pie para interceptar al Slytherin. Desde el césped, Remus siguió con su libro, aunque ya no leía. Como bien habían quedado, Remus no había participado en ninguna broma aquel año, que tuviera que ver con el Slytherin nombrado; así, los cuatro Merodeadores aseguraban no estarle dando motivos a Severus para revelar el secreto de Remus y mantenerlo un tanto vigilado por si se le ocurría a Quejicus, comentarle a alguien aquella situación.

—Todos bien ¿Quejicus?— preguntó entonces James en voz alta y con una sonrisa. Sirius a su lado también sonreía, llevaban las manos en los bolsillos y miraban a Severus sin despegar el ojo. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Severus se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Ya había visto a los Merodeadores, por algo se había ido a meter a los matorrales, pero por mantenerse absorto en sus preguntas, lo había olvidado al ponerse de pie. Con un movimiento rápido, sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar, siendo intervenido por James, que hábil y rápido, lo desarmó en segundos— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ al instante, la varita de Snape salió disparada por los aires, aterrizando en la hierba, justo cuando Sirius, rompía en risas.

— _¡Impedimenta!—_ exclamó. Snape, tropezó y cayó al suelo, justo cuando se estiraba para recoger su varita. Algunos de los alumnos presentes se giraron a mirar la escena, unos muy divertidos y otros con cara de preocupación. Mientras Severus permanecía tirado en el suelo, James y Sirius se acercaron a él con sus varitas en mano, mientras el de gafas echaba una que otra mirada de reojo al grupo de Lily, esperando que ella se fijara en sus actos, ya después, quizás le explicara que aquella, era la manera perfecta para él, de desquitarse por lo que había escuchado o más bien, por lo que Snape nunca había dicho, la noche anterior.

—Y dinos ¿cómo te ha ido en el examen, Quejicus?— le preguntó James, al estar lo suficientemente cerca

—Oh, yo me he fijado en él. Tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino— se mofó Sirius— Su hoja debe estar llena de manchas de grasa, no van a poder leer nada— desde el suelo, Severus comenzó a removerse, tratando de superar el encantamiento aunque le era imposible. A su alrededor, varios alumnos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Sirius.

—Esperen y verán…— murmuró Severus con odio, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en James. El profundo odio que le profesaba, se incrementaba con el recuerdo de Lily en sus filas de admiradoras— Esperen y verán…— repitió con ira.

—¿Qué vamos a ver?— preguntó Sirius con incredulidad. ¿Quejicus? ¿Amenazándolos?— ¿Qué vas a hacer Quejicus? ¿Limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?— siguió burlándose. Severus comenzó entonces a murmurar, algo que parecían improperios y más de un conjuro; James sabía lo que hacía, trataba de conjurarlos aún con su varita a escasos metros de él. Con mofa, James habló, estirando su varita:

—Vete a lavar esa boca. _¡Fregotego!—_ al instante, la boca de Severus se llenó de jabón y las pompas rosadas que escupía lo hacían revolverse en el suelo, asqueado. Sirius rió junto a otros varios compañeros, cuando James bajó la varita, al escuchar a Lily Evans, gritándole furiosa:

—¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!— al girarse, Sirius de reír, mientras James sonreía como tonto y se pasaba – _una vez más al verla_ \- la mano por el cabello, para despeinarlo más de la cuenta.

—Hey ¿qué tal, Evans?— preguntó James, con lo que Lily diría sensualidad.

—Déjenlo en paz— repitió la pelirroja, enfadada— ¿Qué les ha hecho?— preguntó, como si quisiera comprender, por qué James y Sirius amaban molestar a su amigo. Sirius estuvo a nada de responder, cuando James se adelantó. Deseaba decirle justo ahí lo que había hecho que quisiera molestar a Snape, pero pensó que era mejor guardárselo y respondió:

—Bueno… verás… es solo que existe y… no sé si me entiendas— con sus palabras, el pelinegro logró que Sirius, Peter que ya se había acercado y muchos otros estudiantes rieran. Desde su lugar, Remus no rió, simplemente pegó más la vista al libro, con Lily ahí, no podía intervenir, no, mientras Severus fuera el detonante de su mayor secreto.

—Te crees muy gracioso— le acusó Lily con frialdad— Pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz— James sonrió, la orden que antes había sido para él y Canuto, de repente, había pasado a ser solo para él. Y con aquello, el de gafas encontró una nueva oportunidad; si Lily quería que dejara a su mejor amigo…

—Lo dejaré en paz, si sales conmigo, Evans— le dijo con picardía, los estudiantes a su alrededor, pensaron, como otras veces, que el pelinegro bromeaba, la misma Lily, tomó aquello como una burla— Si sales conmigo, no volveré a apuntarle a Quejicus con mi varita— prometió James. Detrás de él, Severus había logrado superar los efectos del encantamiento y se arrastraba lentamente a donde su varita, consciente de que si Lily estaba ayudándole era solo por lástima. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, si planeaba unirse al club de James?

—Ni aunque me dieran a elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante, saldría contigo— le aseguró la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tss—se mofó Sirius para aligerar el ambiente— Mala suerte, Cornamenta— siguió diciendo y justo entonces, advirtió que Severus se había puesto de pie— ¡Eh!— James se giró en breve, pero ni Sirius logró detener el encantamiento que el Slytherin había lanzado contra Potter. De un momento a otro, el rayo de luz que Severus lanzó golpeó la cara de James y una cortada en su mejilla comenzó a derramar sangre, manchándole la túnica. Sin detenerse a limpiarse la cara, James contraatacó. Desde aquella noche en que Severus hubiera descubierto el secreto de Remus, James había advertido que quizás algún día, tendría que batirse en duelo con Snape, quién le odiaba profundamente, por alguna razón más que solo por Lily. Si aquel momento había llegado, James iba a ganar. Con habilidad, lanzó un rayo de luz que golpeó a Snape y rápidamente este quedó colgado de cabeza, la túnica le cayó por la espalda como una cortina y sus pantalones se bajaron, dejando al descubierto sus flácidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a vitorear a Potter, mientras el mismo, Sirius y Peter reían a carcajadas. Lily se obligó a no reír por la postura tan graciosa en que había quedado su amigo.

—Bájalo, Potter— gritó la chica. James, sonrió y apuntando hacia arriba con su varita, dejó a Severus caer, de bruces contra el césped. Tan rápido como Severus se puso de pie, desenredándose de su propia túnica, Lily hizo amago de acercarse a ayudarle, pero Snape, solo deseaba vengarse; con la varita en mano, trató de lanzar una maldición, sin contar con el fiel amigo de James, que si ya una vez había fallado al guardarle la espalda a su amigo, atacó entonces, siendo Severus el que terminara embrujado:

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!—_ bastó para que el Slytherin cayera de nuevo al suelo. Por tercera ocasión. Lily, volvió al ataque:

—¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!— cuando James y Sirius la miraron, admiraron que la pelirroja, mantenía la varita en alto y les estaba apuntando. Alguna vez en el pasado, James había sido advertido de aquella manera, para que dejara en paz a la prefecta, pero solo en una, Lily le había encantado. Había sido un hechizo de cosquillas que duró unos 10 minutos, pero en esos momentos, Cornamenta apostaba a que si ella lo deseaba, la pelirroja se batiría en duelo con él y su amigo, sin reparar en desarmarlos con algún buen hechizo, que no causaría risa.

—Evans… no me obligues a hechizarte— le dijo James con cautela, esperando que Lily se echara para atrás.

—Quítale el embrujo entonces— exclamó ella. James pareció meditarlo. Al cabo de un momento y tras un largo suspiro, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y pronunció la contra maldición, liberando a Severus de su efecto paralizante

—Ya está— dijo el de gafas, mientras Severus se ponía en pie— Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…— le dijo al Slytherin con mofa. Por ese día, era suficiente, pronto, la prueba práctica comenzaría y tenían que irse. James bajó la varita, dispuesto a dejar su venganza zanjada ahí, cuando Severus exclamó enfadado:

—¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!—

De repente, el ambiente se tensó. Desde su lugar neutral, Remus alzó la vista sorprendido. Sirius abrió la boca, indignado, mientras el mismo sonido ahogado de sorpresa, se perdía ahogado en las gargantas de los estudiantes presentes. James apretó fuerte los puños, totalmente perplejo y enfadado, mientras Peter le miraba, seguro de que Severus, lo escaparía de ahí sin rendirle cuentas a Potter. La única que pareció tranquila, fue Lily. La pelirroja, había escuchado aquel apelativo muchas veces, la mayoría, dirigido a ella; con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, se había vuelto insensible a aquellas palabras tan ofensivas para una bruja, hasta aquel día en que James Potter evitó por todos los medios que a Peter se le escapara decirlo. Aquella noche, Lily había quedado sorprendida, de que uno de los chicos más odiosos que conocía la defendiera de ese modo, no solo a ella, sino a los magos hijos de muggles como ella. Justo entonces, al escucharlo de boca del que era su mejor amigo, las palabras parecieron atravesarle el corazón como una fría daga directa al corazón.

—Bien…— murmuró con frialdad— La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llamen— aseguró sin siquiera parpadear. De repente, le urgía salir corriendo de ahí, antes de comenzar a romperse, antes de poco a poco caer presa del dolor que aquello le provocaba— Y por cierto, yo que tú, me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus— le dijo.

Severus la miró. No había deseado decir aquellas palabras, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio… las burlas de James, las risas de los demás, Lily ahí, defendiéndolo por lástima, deteniendo a James muy seguramente porque no deseaba que fuera un mal chico… Y justo al escuchar, que la misma Lily le llamaba como lo hacían los Merodeadores, Severus se dio cuenta. Lily estaba herida, había lastimado a su mejor amiga y solo por haberse cegado el mismo con conjeturas que podían no ser ciertas… Presa de una nueva culpa, Severus rehuyó la mirada de la pelirroja, en el mismo momento en que James le apuntaba con la varita:

—¡Pídele disculpas a Evans!— le gritó el de gafas. Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a detenerle, tanto Sirius como Peter eran conscientes de lo mucho que James detestaba aquellas maneras de referirse a los magos como Lily. Desde su lugar, el mismo Remus deseaba que James pusiera en su lugar, al tonto de Snape.

—No quiero que le obligues a pedirme disculpas— le gritó Lily— Tú eres tan detestable como él— aseguró, completamente entregada a la furia; escudo indudable de la pena y el llanto.

—¿Qué?— preguntó James, confundido. ¿Acaso Lily, lo creía a él, igual de repulsivo que los magos puristas como Malfoy, Avery o Mulciber? ¿Tan despreciable cómo Snape?— ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!— le espetó con orgullo, como si quiera desear que la pelirroja creyera por primera vez en sus palabras.

—Siempre estás desordenándote el cabello porque crees que así parecerá que te has bajado de la escoba, vas presumiendo todo el tiempo por ahí con esa estúpida _snitch_ , te pavoneas y maldices a quién se te da la gana… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das asco!— le gritó Lily, segura de que aquel escudo se rompería en cualquier instante. Consciente de que apenas se hubiera calmado se habría arrepentido de decir a aquellas palabras.

Y es que, ella se lo había dicho a Remus. No odiaba a James. Conocía sus ideales y el castaño le había contado de sus bromas, sabía que era inmaduro y que ese era su gran problema, pero en realidad, no sentía aquello que había escupido. ¿Asco? No, para nada. Lo único, que en esos momentos, le daba asco, era ella misma. Porque había considerado amigo a una persona como Severus. Porque chicos inmaduros como Potter se atrevían a defenderla, aun cuando ella no era ni por asomo amable con él. Porque quería llorar y llorar.

Sin pensarlo más, la chica se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí. No escuchó ni los gritos de James que la llamaban, ni los de Mary o Marlene que pronto comenzaron a seguirla, castillo adentro. Mientras que en el jardín, James había vuelto a colgar a Severus del tobillo, deseoso de humillarlo lo más que pudiera, en nombre de Lily. A sabiendas de que aquella no era la mejor manera de ganarse la confianza de Lily, quién con sus palabras le había hecho ver una parte de lo que pensaba de él, pero aun así, impotente ante las ideas de hacerle a Severus arrepentirse. A nada estaba de quitarle los calzoncillos al Slytherin, cuando Remus se hubo acercado a él, tomándole del hombro y negando con la cabeza:

—No James. No lo hagas— le pidió el castaño. Y cuando Potter lo miró, el hombro lobo comprendió el sentir de su amigo. Sirius bajó a Severus alzando su propia varita, cuando Remus bajó la de James y lo obligó a dar la media vuelta, con los puños apretados y la mirada incendiada en fuego.

—Más vale que te mantengas bien escondido Snape, porque James te romperá los dientes en cuanto te vuelva a ver. Y entonces, no le dejaré a Remus detenerlo. Yo mismo le ayudaré a molerte— amenazó Sirius, antes de retirarse, en compañía de Peter en pos de sus amigos que ya habían tomado rumbo al castillo. Mientras en el césped, Severus se tumbaba en la hierba, cansado, humillado, arrepentido.

 **:-:-:**

—James, es hora del examen práctico— le dijo Sirius al de gafas, desde su cama. James, pareció no haberle escuchado, muy concentrado en el Mapa del Merodeador.

—James…— le llamó Peter

—Cornamenta…— murmuró Remus.

Desde que hubieran vuelto del lago, los cuatro se habían encerrado en el dormitorio para tratar de controlar a James. El de gafas les había contado lo que escuchó en los pasillos y la ira tan ardiente que había nacido en él al darse cuenta que Severus no era capaz de defender siquiera a la chica que le gustaba, a la que era su amiga. Se había desahogado con los Merodeadores sobre lo pasado en el lago y también había aceptado no tomar represarías en nombre de Lily, quién ya le había dejado claro que no gustaba de sus bromas. Y cuando pareció que las cosas se calmaron, Sirius, Peter y Remus volvieron al estudio, mientras James miraba embobado, el nombre _Lily Evans_ que adornaba la posición de la pelirroja en el Mapa. Todo ese tiempo, la chica había permanecido en su dormitorio, aparentemente sola, pues las etiquetas de Marlene y Mary no habían aparecido. Y todo ese rato, James había estado pensando, dándole vueltas una y otra vez… deseaba hacer algo por Lily, algo que la alegrara, porque era más que obvio que la chica estaba triste. Mejor que eso, James deseaba explicarle a Lily, demostrarle, que no era como ella lo había pintado.

Que no embrujaba a todo el que se le cruzaba, que no se revolvía el cabello por presumir y que si presumía, era por llamar su atención. La mano de Sirius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Jimmy…— susurró el de ojos grises. James suspiró, se pasó una mano por la cara y cerró el Mapa.

—Esperen, me mojaré la cara— dijo, antes de salir disparado al baño. Un momento después, el mismo James Potter de siempre apareció en la habitación, dispuesto presentar su examen práctico.

—James, ¿todo bien?—preguntó Remus en una sonrisa

—Todo bien— aseguró Potter y así, los cuatro abandonaron la habitación rumbo a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el examen práctico. Cuando estaban al pie de las escaleras, James advirtió que Lily ya se encontraba en la Sala común, con Mary y Marlene; sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro se acercó a las tres para sorpresa de sus amigos, sonriendo y con aire despreocupado.

—Señoritas— saludó

—Hola James— le dijo Mary

—Potter— saludó Marlene, Lily, bajó la mirada.

—Y bueno ¿listas para presentar la prueba de Defensa?— preguntó, Sirius, Peter y Remus ya estaban detrás de él, cuando Mary y Marlene asintieron con la cabeza.

—Es pan comido, no hay materia más sencilla— aseguró Sirius, uniéndose a la charla. Lily alzó la mirada, sus rostro anunciaba que había llorado y sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa que le daba ver a los Merodeadores actuando como siempre lo hacían.

—Lo dices porque tú eres bueno en ella…— replicó Marlene

—Ustedes también, son brujas geniales…— les dijo James, sincero— Las tres…— aseguró, mirando a Lily— pero bueno, nosotros nos vamos, pasaremos al Gran Comedor a ver si aún hay pudín. Ya saben, en lo que esperamos nuestros turnos… Sirius irá casi al inicio, pero nosotros no— explicó el chico señalando a Remus, Peter y a él.

—Oh, claro… nos vemos entonces— les despidió Mary. Acababan de dar un paso al frente, cuando James se detuvo y regresó, hasta colocarse frente a Lily

—Perdón. Si alguna vez te he ofendido con mi comportamiento… Y también… Lo siento. Sé que Queji… Severus, es importante para ti, pero si me lo permites, es un idiota. Eres una gran bruja Lily, la mejor de la clase, sin ofender a nadie, la mejor Gryffindor que hay— le dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa. Luego, metió la mano en su bolsillo hasta sacar la pequeña pelota dorada que llevaba con él y sonrió al extendérsela— Ya sé que odias que presuma esto, así que lo evitaré. Tómala por favor… a mí me ha dado suerte en los exámenes y aunque sé que tú no la necesitas, tal vez te distraiga de lo que pasó esta tarde… Estoy seguro que te levantará el ánimo— Lily lo miró, inconscientemente tomó la pequeña bola dorada y alzó la vista, justo cuando James se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba con sus amigos. Acababan de cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando Sirius habló:

—James… la snitch…

—Ella dijo que voy presumiendo todo el tiempo la snitch, pero hasta el día de hoy… es la primera vez que la sacaba en público. Ni siquiera ustedes sabían que la noche del partido, tomé la capa y antes de ir a las cocinas, entré a la oficina de Madame Hooch, para robarla.

—Entonces Lily…— comenzó Peter, emocionado. James, sonrió.

—Así es. Lily me observaba, en el lago… ella vio la _Snitch_ antes de que la guardara. Después de todo, ella si me mira…—

—Bueno, pues ya está. Ahora solo deja de despeinarte y ella te detestara menos, hermano— se mofó Sirius, guiñando un ojo. James rió y con él, Remus y Peter. ¿Quizás… había una oportunidad?

 **:-:-:**

—Evans, Lily— indicó la profesora. Lily asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que ingresaba al aula correspondiente. Aquella tarde, no se sentía especialmente emocionada por presentar aquella prueba, después de lo que había ocurrido en el lago, pero por largo rato, Mary y Marlene, se habían encargado de levantarle el ánimo, aunque fuera despotricando en contra de Snape. Lily las había escuchado, sin verdaderamente escucharlas, aunque al final, se había sentido algo mejor. Incluso había reído por la amenaza de Marlene de convertir a Severus en un plumero si se acercaba a ella en lo que quedaba del curso. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente había animado a la pelirroja, fue el obsequio tan inesperado de James.

Actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido, mucho más relajado y alegre, sin rastro alguno de la ira que en el lago había demostrado, Potter se había acercado a ellas, las había adulado y sobre todo, se había disculpado con ella. Por lo ocurrido en el lago, por las cosas que ella le había reprochado, inclusive, por el comportamiento de Severus. Sin darse cuenta, la chica sonrió apretando con fuerza la _snitch_ dorada que llevaba metida en el bolsillo, al tiempo que el consejo de magia se presentaba y la señorita que le aplicaría el examen comenzaba a darle indicaciones. Desde hechizos de defensa, de desarme e incluso uno que otro encantamiento de ataque. Lily sintió que había aprobado.

—Muy bien pequeña, eres una bruja excepcional. ¿Hay algo más que desees mostrarme?— le preguntó la examinadora cuando la práctica hubo concluido. Lily lo pensó, deseaba poner en práctica la última magia que había estudiado por su cuenta, pero no quería errar. Con ligereza, negó con la cabeza y se despidió. Aún sostenía la _snitch_ dorada, cuando al salir del aula, James se cruzó en su camino.

—No me digas, los has encantado— le dijo el de gafas con una sonrisa. Lily, negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. No soy tan buena…— aseguró.

—Qué va. Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor, Evans— refutó el pelinegro, sin dejar de sonreír. Lily bajó la mirada al ruborizarse y sacó de su bolsillo, la esferita dorada.

—Toma— le dijo, al extendérsela— La necesitarás si la has llevado todo este tiempo para que te de suerte—

—Puede que sí, pero estoy seguro que para este examen no será necesaria, tengo toda la suerte que necesito justo ahora— respondió el chico sin tomar la _snitch—_ Quédatela Lily, por favor—

—Yo… sí, está bien— terminó ella cediendo.

—Y… este… bueno…— James se pasó una mano por el cuello, nervioso. Teniendo especial cuidado en lo rozarse el cabello— ¿Has presentado todo lo que querías?—

—Yo… ah… pues sí, al menos todo lo que domino— aseguró ella, extrañada porque James no hubiera salido corriendo luego de intercambiar un par de palabras. ¿Era porque ella no le estaba gritando?

—Vamos ¿hay algo que no domines?— preguntó Potter, incrédulo.

—Pues sí… Un encantamiento… es complicado, magia avanzada. Ni siquiera los hemos visto en clase— explicó Lily, de repente ruborizada— Son… _encantamientos patronus—_ dijo. James la miró con una sonrisa más acentuada aún y se permitió reír.

—Oh, ya veo. Sé de hablas…— le aseguró.

—Sí, pero bueno, estoy segura que el próximo curso, lograré dominarlos…— espetó la pelirroja, con una tenue sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí. Bueno, hay va Remus— dijo James, al notar que su amigo era llamado— Iré a dar apoyo. Tú deberías ir a descansar, aún nos queda un día de pruebas. Ah, Lily…— le dijo antes de irse— Si yo hiciera un _patronus_ , pensaría en aquella vez en que casi caíste de tu escoba en primer año, es un recuerdo muy alegre…— se mofó y le guiñó un ojo. Lily frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta, riendo. ¿James había querido eso? ¿Hacerla reír?

 **:-:-:**

Las pruebas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que siguieron, parecieron resultar plenas. Los cuatro Merodeadores entraron y salieron del aula altamente complacidos con sus resultados, muy seguros de que cuando los resultados llegaran, ellos aprobarían con la mejor nota.

Al caer la noche y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para tomar la cena, Severus Snape se refugió al fondo de la mesa de Slytherin deseoso de no cruzar siquiera la mirada con Lily. El evento acontecido había alcanzado para esa hora los oídos de Avery y Mulciber que lo felicitaron enérgicamente por su buena elección de palabras, sin saber que Severus, se arrepentía de haberla pronunciado. Apenas el apelativo más asqueroso que existía en aquel mundo, hubo salido de su boca, Snape se había dado cuenta de su grave error; porque ¿no siempre habían sido sinceros entre ellos? Lily nunca le había mentido y él nunca le había mentido a ella, en su amistad, había sinceridad y había cariño, por lo que Lily le habría comunicado sus deseos de acercarse a Potter, por lo que en el lago, la pelirroja le había defendido apelando a su sentido de la justicia, no porque quisiera sacar a Potter de problemas, no porque deseara burlarse de él.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, los Merodeadores celebraban el éxito logrado en el TIMO de aquella tarde, mientras Lily se enfrascaba en una alegre charla con sus amigas. Cuando la cena terminó, los estudiantes se retiraron a sus dormitorios, mientras los prefectos, realizaban la ronda de guardia. Ya entrada la noche, los prefectos regresaron a sus salas comunes para descansar y que daba tiempo a aquellos que lo necesitaran, de prepararse para la prueba de Runas Antiguas que se presentaría al día siguiente, como era el caso de Lily.

En punto de las 12 de la noche, Mary McDonald que había pasado un par de largas horas en la sala común, acompañada de un Gryffindor de séptimo curso que le gustaba mucho, entró al dormitorio con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a una muy exhausta Lily, que estaba a nada de quedarse dormida sobre sus libros de _Runas Avanzadas._

—Lily, más vale que bajes— le dijo Mary

—¿Eh? Pero… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó la pelirroja, espabilando.

—Quejicus te espera fuera de la sala común, le he dicho que se fuera pero se niega a irse sin hablar contigo. ¡Me amenazó! Dijo que se quedaría a dormir ahí afuera si no salías. Estoy a nada de subir al dormitorio de chicos para despertar a Potter o a Black que seguro lograran que se largue con todo y su pelo grasiento, si quieres evitar un buen relajo, será mejor que bajes…— le explicó. Al instante, Lily se puso de pie y se echó encima la bata de dormir.

—No despiertes a nadie, ya voy— anunció la pelirroja y acto seguido, salió del dormitorio, cruzó como un vendaval la sala común y atravesó en retrato de la Dama Gorda. Como Mary había dicho, Severus estaba ahí, se miraba nervioso y su mirada reflejaba el inmenso arrepentimiento que sentía por lo ocurrido esa tarde. Sin embargo, Lily ya había tomado una decisión.

—Lo siento— dijo Severus en cuanto la vio.

—No me interesan tus disculpas— le aseguró ella con la más fría de las voces; la misma, que a diario usaba para hablarle a James.

—¡Lo siento!— volvió a exclamar Severus, en lo que había dejado de ser una disculpa, para convertirse en súplica.

—Puedes ahorrártelas— respondió ella, desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Si he salido, es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí— le dijo la pelirroja. _"O más bien con llamar a Potter y a Black"_ pensó.

—Pues es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo— le aseguró el chico con convicción— No quería llamarte _sangre sucia,_ pero se…— comenzó a explicarse.

—¿Se te escapó?— le cuestionó ella sin ninguna pizca de compasión— Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra— le espetó ella. Y sin necesidad de preguntárselo, Severus sabía que aquello era verdad. No era ningún secreto para él, que no era del agrado ni de Mary, ni mucho menos de Marlene— Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos _Mortífagos_ …— le acusó ella. Severus bajó la mirada. Aún no había dado alguna respuesta a sus amigos con referencia a aquel asunto, pero no podía negar lo que Avery y Mulciber y muchos más en Slytherin comenzaban a ser— ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es, a lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están deseando unirte a Quién-tú-sabes ¿verdad?— espetó la chica. Severus, quedó algo sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que Lily, estaba bien informada respecto a aquellos movimientos, acaba a de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía negar aquello. La respuesta era correcta, deseaba unirse a sus amigos, deseaba explorar aquellos terrenos de Magia Oscura que Lord Voldemort le iba a permitir conocer si se unía a su causa— No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tú camino. Y yo he elegido el mío— sentenció la pelirroja.

Severus la miró un par de segundos, antes de caer en la cuenta. Lily no hablaba de su amistad. Lily hablaba de la guerra. De la realidad que el mundo mágico estaba atravesando fuera de aquellas poderosas paredes. Lily Evans, la pelirroja de Gryffindor, la leona más letal, la sabihonda más hermosa. Lily Evans, la defensora del mundo. De repente, las palabras que cinco años atrás le había susurrado el viejo sombrero seleccionador a su mente, resonaron con fuerza y cobraron significado: _—"Deseas seguirle, pero tú corazón, no está de acuerdo. Más que tú cariño, es tu ideal el que te mantiene, no te arrepientas, sigue tu camino. Toma buenas decisiones… ¡Slytherin!"—_

—No…— susurró Severus, en un último intento, de tomar una buena decisión— Espera… No quería…

—¿No querías llamarme _sangre sucia_? Pero si es así como llamas a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?— le preguntó ella. Pero sin darle tiempo para responder, Lily se dio la media vuelta y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, perdiéndose en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lo último que Snape alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que la línea que los unía se destrozara, fue:

—A ti te quiero…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Una nueva semana llegó y con ello, una nueva ronda de exámenes. Aunque el fin de semana les había permitido tomarse su tiempo, los estudiantes habían continuado prensados a sus libros, mientras repasaban los temas, de las pruebas destinadas a esa semana. El lunes, todos los alumnos habían presentado la práctica de _Pociones_ , en la que Severus se obligó a no mirar a Lily, igualando esfuerzos con James, que juró no aprobaría, si Lily absorbía sus pensamientos. Una hora después de aquel examen, Lily presentó las pruebas escritas de _Aritmancia_ , mientras que por la tarde presentaba amabas pruebas prácticas, una tras otra.

El martes, James, Peter, Sirius y el mismo Severus, presentaron la prueba de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ escrita y prácticamente. Dejando el miércoles, la prueba de _Astronomía_ para todos los alumnos, con su examen escrito por la mañana y la prueba práctica por la noche. _Adivinación_ , fue presentada por Severus y la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin que no habían cursado la materia por gusto, sino por no apuntarse a _Estudios Muggles._

 _Historia de la Magia_ atemorizó a los alumnos el jueves por la tarde y por la mañana, cuando se hubieron presentado las pruebas, que todos aseguraban no aprobarían, dado el profesor que les impartía la materia: el fantasma más aburrido, el profesor Binns. Para alegría de muchos, el viernes finalmente llegó y aunque se anunciaba una nueva prueba, a nadie le interesaba dado que por fin, se trataba de la prueba final.

La materia de _Estudios Muggles_ convocó a James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Mary y Marlene, que dieron lo mejor de ellos para aprobar con buenas notas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Cuando el Quinto curso terminó, Lily Evans regresó a su hogar, deseosa de conocer los resultados de los exámenes TIMO, segura de que aquellas serían unas vacaciones un tanto aburridas sin Severus para distraerla y con la esperanza, de que la situación en el mundo mágico, cambiara. Su único buen recuerdo y su objeto de mayor importancia, fue una _snitch dorada_ que había estado con ella desde el día en que rompiera lazos con Snape, hasta el día en que finalmente, descubriera lo que una vez al mes, pasaba de la enfermería al pasadizo oculto bajo las ramas del sauce boxeador. ¿Durante el siguiente curso, tendría el valor de revelarle a Remus que conocía la verdad sobre su condición y que le preocupaba que sus amigos se arriesgaran a llevarle hasta el sauce aquellas noches de Luna?

Los cuatro Merodeadores regresaron a sus hogares felices, porque Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las Casas y porque el siguiente curso, se elegirían nuevos capitanes para los equipos de Quidditch. James, regresaba especialmente contento a casa, porque aquel último día, Lily le deseo unas buenas vacaciones, quizás, si el chico se esforzaba, su relación con la pelirroja también mejoraría.

Severus, volvió a casa a últimas fechas contento, porque durante aquel verano, Avery lo visitaría, para unirse oficialmente al círculo de Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué pasaría en el nuevo curso?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***El recuerdo mencionado en la Orden del Fénix, fue incluido con un flash back extra, porque a mi parecer, había que tener más de una razón como estar aburrido para molestar a Snape. Dado que Sirius es el que explica aquel recuerdo a Harry, los sentimientos verdaderos de James son desconocidos, dada su muerte.**

 ***Con deseos de mostrar un primer acercamiento pacífico entre James y Lily, la snitch dorada antes mencionada, cobra especial relevancia en este capítulo.**

 ***¿Alguna petición para el sexto curso?**

* * *

¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno, pues, ¡LO SIENTO! Lamento mucho la tardanza con que este capítulo retoma la historia. Espero que no me hayan abandonado. Créanme cuando les digo que la inspiración y el tiempo, a veces escasean. Pero bueno… estoy aquí, de vuelta y con muchas ganas, de llevar este Fic a su final. ¿Me acompañan? De antemano, muchas gracias por leer y nos estaremos leyendo por aquí. ¡Saludos a todas! Y no olviden checar el capítulo 10 de esta historia, que fue, levemente editado.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Evangante, Dulce843, Herm,isabelchan56**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _ **¡Levicorpus!—**_


	12. Lazos irrompibles

— _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ —

* * *

= **12\. Lazos irrompibles** =

—" _Si sientes que todo ha perdido sentido, siempre habrá un "Te quiero". Siempre habrá un amigo." (Emerson)_ —

— _ **Verano de 1976**_

— **No. 12 de Grimauld Place; Londres, Inglaterra.**

No había nadie en el pasillo. Las amplias escaleras de madera alfombrada estaban desiertas, en el vestíbulo de entrada no había ni un alma que espiara a hurtadillas. Nadie en la mansión se atrevía a presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Para qué? No resultaba —ni por asomo— necesario asomarse a la sala para estar al tanto de lo que ahí ocurría; los hechos, resultaban tan graves, que ni siquiera se volvía requisito asomar la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras. Para saber que sucedía, el menor de los dos hermanos Black, solo había tenido que permanecer en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, sentado en el suelo de fría madera pulida, con la espada recargada en el marco detallado y la cabeza echada hacia atrás como si le pesara lo que estaba aconteciendo. Sus ojos tan grises como los de su hermano mayor, permanecían cerrados, entregados por completo al sentido auditivo.

—Lo diré solo una vez, Sirius, ¡déjate de estupideces!— exclamó Walburga Black, con toda la ira que podía imprimir a sus palabras. Desde su lugar, Regulus Black apretó los ojos deseando que su hermano, cediera por primera vez y dejara la discusión hasta ahí.

—Perdona si cuento mal, madre, pero me ha parecido que en lo que va de esta _"conversación"_ , me has dicho lo mismo más de cinco veces y no solo una— refutó Sirius desvergonzado, acostumbrado como estaba a no guardarle respeto a su madre y mucho menos cuando el tema de la discusión era el mismo que en esa ocasión.

—De ninguna manera declinarás el puesto— sentenció Walburga ignorando el comentario de su hijo mayor. Sirius, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en el sofá de tres plazas de la sala, espatarrado a su antojo y con los brazos sobre el respaldo, se irguió de repente completamente enfadado:

—Jamás. ¿Escuchaste madre? ¡Jamás me uniré a los mortífagos!— exclamó el de cabellos negros— Prefiero vivir con un Quejicus toda mi vida que formar parte de ese grupo estúpido que se siente con el poder divino de jugar a Dios—

En la planta alta, un suspiro de resignación escapó de labios de Regulus. ¿Pensar en qué Sirius dejaría la discusión? No, claro que no. Eso sería imposible. De repente, un nuevo sonido se escuchó en la sala. La puerta del despacho de Orión Black se había cerrado y los pesados pasos del patriarca de la familia, resonaron en la sala con la firmeza y presencia que su mera persona irradiaba. Mordiéndose un labio con temor, Regulus reprimió el instinto de asomar la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras, si su padre había deseado participar en la discusión, Sirius no tendría ni una mínima oportunidad de salir victorioso. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado a su madre pedirle a su marido que hiciera gala de autoridad y pusiera en sus cabales a Sirius? Claramente, ese momento había llegado y Regulus temió por lo que fuera a acontecer.

—Haz el favor de cerrar la boca, Sirius— ordenó Orión a su hijo mayor con el tono de un viejo hombre cansado de escuchar siempre los mismos gritos tontos— Estoy harto de tu parloteo estúpido. Durante estos años, te he permitido jugar al adolescente rebelde, he dejado que crezcas discutiendo con tu madre y llevándole la contraria a la familia, pero eso se acabó. Ha llegado el momento de que lo entiendas— comenzó a explicarse, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el sofá individual de la sala, con Walburga, detrás de él, orgullosa de que finalmente su marido hubiera decidido hacerle caso y se dignara a plantar cara a Sirius— Nadie te preguntó si querías. Nadie te ha pedido tu tonta opinión. No tienes derecho a negarte a lo que se te ha ordenado. Tú nombre, es Sirius Orión Black. En ti, está mi nombre, mi apellido, mi sangre pura… Eres el heredero directo de los Black y guiarás a la familia como debe hacerse.

—No…— comenzó a decir Sirius, negándose a perder frente a su padre. Estaba cansado de sucumbir. Anhelaba la libertad. Fuera de esa casa, de esas reglas, de esas estúpidas creencias.

—Cállate la boca— atajó Orión con brusquedad— Soy consciente de que me equivoqué al dejar que te desarrollaras en esa sucia casa de Gryffindor dentro de Hogwarts, pero aún es tiempo de corregirlo. Sirius, a partir de ahora, te prohíbo determinantemente seguir con esas amistades sucias que has llevado… McKininn, McDoland y Evens, no creas que no estoy al tanto de la escoria con la que estudias. Tus queridos amigos, Potter y Pettigrew, tiene suerte de pertenecer a nuestra escala social, al menos en lo que refiere a la sangre que corre por sus venas. Y espero que ese tal Lupín, sea un mestizo sensato.

—Y ¿qué sentido tiene alejarme de esas chicas? De todas maneras, sigo odiando esta familia— refutó el joven Black con desdén al tiempo que pegaba un salto para ponerse de pie. Orión, sacó su varita justo entonces y apuntó a su hijo.

—Dije que cerraras la boca. Siéntate… _¡Imperio!—_ exclamó y acto seguido, Sirius se vio obligado a tomar asiento en el sofá, como si un par de cuerdas invisibles lo atrajeran al mueble. Orión guardó la varita— Puedes odiar a la familia, pero eso no quita el hecho innegable de que me reemplazarás. Como primogénito, recae en ti la responsabilidad de guiar a esta familia y a sus futuras generaciones, hasta que tu hermano o tú hijo se haga cargo de ella. Te guste o no, eres un Black. Y eso significa que honrarás a esta familia, como debe hacerse.

—Dudo que lo sepas, pero detesto esos aburridos trajes que usas. En mi opinión, tienes demasiado verde encima— se mofó Sirius, sin importarle que su padre estuviera llevando de nuevo la mano, al lugar en que guardaba su varita mágica.

—El siguiente año, cumplirás los 17. Será entonces, el momento oportuno para buscarte una bruja de sangre limpia que se comprometa contigo, estoy seguro que tu madre ya habrá puesto sus ojos en alguna buena candidata — Walburga sonrió con suficiencia y Sirius tuvo la infinita certeza de que su madre no solo había pensado en alguna chica de familia pura sino que ya había elegido con cuál lo ataría. El solo hecho de imaginarse viviendo una eternidad al lado de una Parkinson o de alguna hermana perdida de Malfoy, lo asqueó por completo— A tu salida de Hogwarts comenzarás a trabajar conmigo en los asuntos familiares y por supuesto, te asegurarás de obtener una posición allegada al círculo de Lord Voldemort. Defenderás los derechos de los magos, harás sucumbir a los muggles rebeldes y si es necesario, morirás a la causa del Lord, honrando a tu familia. Y lo harás con mucho verde encima— sentenció sin más Orión— Ahora, vete y no te molestes en bajar a cenar, no quiero verte en lo que queda de la semana—

Desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta, Regulus, volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, puesto que la había movido para alzar bien las orejas y escuchar todo lo que su padre, le dijera a su hermano. En cuanto los pasos arrogantes de Sirius, comenzaron a escucharse por la sala, Regulus dedujo que finalmente se había rendido a las órdenes de Orión y que al menos por esa tarde, toda discusión había terminado. Lo que Regulus no esperaba, fue el súbito silencio de pasos que se llevó a cabo, desde el umbral de la sala. Sirius, había dejado de caminar. La discusión, no acababa ahí.

—Te equivocaste— dijo Sirius, mirando el hueco de las escaleras, atisbando todas sus posibilidades y arriesgándose a fracasar— Las brujas que mencionaste, se apellidan McKinnon, McDonald y Evans. Son tres de las mejores brujas de mi generación. Tres Gryffindor leales y valientes, leonas dispuestas a luchar— le aseguró el pelinegro a su padre, hinchado de orgullo. Seguro, de que defender el nombre de esas tres brujas era correcto, leal, _valiente…—_ No padre, no nací para exterminar una estirpe, no nacía para jugar a limpiar razas, no soy un títere del teatrillo al que tú perteneces— sin dar marcha atrás, Sirius se giró y encaró a Orión y a Walburga que lo miraban sin expresión alguna en el rostro— Pero voy a pelear. Voy a luchar por lo que creo. Por la igualdad y la paz— aseguró, irradiando seguridad— Voy a ser un verdadero Gryffindor. Porque estoy orgulloso de portar los colores, porque mis ideales se pintan de escarlata y dorado; porque jamás seré esa serpiente rastrera que toda tu vida has adorado ser— le acusó con repugnancia— Y me importa poco si con ello, dejo de ser un Black. Prefiero no tener familia, que pertenecer a una tan miserable como esta— y con esas palabras, sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que su madre le gritaba y esquivando con agilidad la maldición _Cruciatus_ que su padre atinó a lanzarle, Sirius Black subió echo un vendaval, hasta el piso en que Regulus se encontraba.

Por supuesto, Sirius no se detuvo a mirar a su hermano; para él, su hermano menor había dejado de ser digno de su atención. Porque Regulus estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con las órdenes que sus padres habían dado, Regulus era —o sería muy pronto— un Mortífago orgulloso y letal. El sello de ello, aguardaba a ser marcado en su brazo derecho, con una calavera envuelta en una serpiente de tinta negra. Y por supuesto, Regulus no habló; no se atrevió a ponerse de pie para llamar a la puerta de su hermano, no hizo nada para acercarse a Sirius, aun sabiendo lo que tras la puerta que mantenía grabado su nombre, el mayor de los dos estaba realizando; porque era consciente de que no podría detenerle, de que no cambiaría nada con llamar a su puerta. Sirius había preferido volverles la espalda, había decidido fingir que no existían y una parte muy pequeña de Regulus, lo odiaba por ello.

 **:-:-:**

La noche ya había caído sobre Grimauld Place, cuando Sirius terminó de meter todas sus pertenencias en el baúl. Ropa, fotos, sus materiales de Hogwarts y cuanto objeto guardara, de sus aventuras con los Merodeadores. Había llegado la hora. Estaba decidido.

Con una mirada de orgullo, el joven Black apreció el decorado que había dejado en la habitación. Por las paredes, posters muggles y banderines con los colores de Gryffindor, habían sido colocados para hacer rabiar a sus padres; mucho más, cuando al tratar de quitarlos, notaran que gracias a Remus, Sirius había logrado conjurar las pegatinas en Hogwarts, al final del quinto curso y a lo largo de sus muchos años en Hogwarts, para que se volvieran permanentes.

— _Los odio…_ — susurró Sirius con amargura, a las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban. Y no mentía. Odiaba a sus padres, por ser tan tontos. Odiaba sus creencias, puristas y estúpidas. Odiaba a Regulus, por no unirse a él, por ser tan sumiso. Odiaba a sus primos, por ser parte de esa bola de perros falderos. Odiaba a Lord Voldemort, por alimentar aquellas acciones extremistas.

Y es que, apenas comenzado el verano, los Black no habían tardado ni un momento en tomar una postura seria en lo que refería a la guerra. No había pasado ni una semana, antes de que Orión comunicara a sus hijos que aunque él y Walburga no eran mortífagos oficiales, no se oponían ni a la causa del Lord, ni a sus métodos para lograrla. De ellos, de sus dos hijos varones y herederos de su fortuna, solo esperaba el juramento de apoyar al Señor Tenebroso hasta el final y honrar a la familia con su ingreso a la causa.

Porque fuera de Grimauld Place los bandos también se habían formado. Por todos lados, los seguidores de Voldemort, comenzaban a perseguir a las familias de los magos de sangre pura más respetados y conocidos para unirlos a su causa. Lord Voldemort, había comenzado a ganar mucha más fama en el mundo mágico, que a su vez, acarreaba miedo y sumisión. Para ese punto, aceptar ser un Mortífago, te convertía en un potencial asesino. Rechazarlos, te convertía en un blanco. Y eran pocos los magos, que tomaban ese camino. Claro ejemplo de ello, era Albus Dumbledore.

Por lo que más adoraba, Sirius esperaba que Charlus Potter hubiera seguido a Dumbledore. Porque pese a los firmes ideales de los Potter, Sirius era consciente de que Charlus y Dorea, dejarían a un lado todas sus creencias, si con ello protegían a su ser más querido: su hijo, James. Según las últimas cartas, James no había hablado del asunto, por más que Sirius preguntara. Remus, mestizo, había escrito en su última carta el miedo que invadía a su padre, al pensar en su condición como hombre lobo, ya que eran muchas las criaturas mágicas que comenzaban a tomar preferencia por el bando del Lord. Si el mundo mágico se enteraba de su condición, seguro lo unirían a los Mortífagos, como arma. Peter, había asegurado que por seguridad, sus padres y él estaban de viaje con la abuela del chico, muy lejos de Londres, y aquello había tranquilizado a Sirius, porque su amigo se encontraba parcialmente a salvo. Mientras que el diario _"El Profeta"_ no dejaba de escribir las nuevas sobre la situación.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sirius se preparó. Había llegado la hora, tenía que irse. Con cuidado de no ser ruidoso, convocó a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico y sin muchas explicaciones, le ordenó que mandara su baúl a la calle, luego, lo corrió de la habitación, con la clara orden de no abrir la boca respecto a aquello y dejando un autocastigo como seguro de la palabra del elfo. Sin más que hacer y trepado en la ventana, se despidió en silencio de la única persona a la que aun quería, como él dulce niño que alguna vez, había sido. Su hermano. Regulus Black.

Un segundo después, abandonó la mansión entre salto y salto, dejando atrás aquella familia purista. A aquellos padres necios. Y a aquel hermano, con el que le habría gustado, tener un poco más de tiempo. Gracias a Merlín, llegó en una pieza a suelo, donde su baúl le esperaba. Con elegancia, se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero y los vaqueros. En punto de las 12, un joven de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos grises como la plata; de 16 años cumplidos y andar seductor; abandonó la mansión que hasta ese momento había sido su refugio, con un solo punto en mente, un destino, que era más hogar que lo que ese edificio tras él, lo había sido.

A sus espaldas, desde la ventana de la habitación contigua y con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, Regulus dejó caer una lágrima vacía, en nombre de aquel muchacho que compartía su color de ojos y su sonrisa, su sangre y su apellido. Aquel al que siempre había querido y al que nunca había deseador perder.

— _Adiós… hermano—_ fue lo único que pensó.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **Valle de Godric. Mansión Potter** —

No hacía demasiado que había amanecido. Los rayos del sol, aún no iluminaban el cielo por completo, pues el alba conservaba sus tonos claros y un tanto nublados a esas horas de la mañana. Hacía poco que las actividades deberían de haber comenzado, cuando _Ffrint,_ el pequeño y delgado elfo doméstico de la familia Potter, apareció de la nada al lado de la cama de su joven amo, enredando los dedos en la camisa de algodón que su ama le había dado, como símbolo de libertad y cuidados domésticos. Porque quizás era un elfo, pero era un elfo que trabaja por gusto. Pasados unos momentos, indeciso, pero con una buena corazonada, el elfo se animó a despertar al muchacho que dormía plácidamente, moviéndolo con sus frías y delgadas manos:

—Es muy temprano…— murmuró James sin abrir los ojos.

—Jovencito, niño James… es importante…— le dijo Ffrint.

—Ya, ya, voy…— con pesadez, el chico de ojos avellana tomó asiento en la cama, mientras se colocaba las gafas de montura cuadrada que reposaban en la mesita de noche— Bueno ¿qué pasa, _amigo_? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?— preguntó, espabilando, a orillas de la cama.

—Pues… verá… Ffrint no sabe qué hacer. Ffrint ha comenzado las labores de la casa como siempre, a la hora de siempre, pero Ffrint ha advertido la presencia del maguito que se mantiene indeciso en llamar a la puerta de entrada o permanecer fuera temblando con el frío matutino. Ffrint no sabe cómo debería actuar…. ¿Debo abrir la puerta? ¿O he de dejarlo decidirse?— cuestionó el elfo. James se puso de pie al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Un mago ¿dices? Dime Ffrint… ¿Qué mago? ¿Lo conocemos?— preguntó el chico. Ffrint, asintió con la cabeza

—Sirius Black…— murmuró el elfo. Y acto seguido, James tomó la bata de dormir de orillas de la cama y sin siquiera calzarse los pies, salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó hecho un vendaval por las escaleras y no lo pensó dos veces, cuando abrió la puerta principal.

A las afueras de la mansión Potter, solo cubierto con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una camiseta de los Beatles, el grupo de moda de los muggles, además de esos vaqueros gastados que Remus le había dicho debía desechar; el mejor amigo de James, dudaba entre llamar a la puerta o largarse de ahí. Cuando el pórtico se abrió de par en par y el mismísimo James apareció, Sirius quedó petrificado.

—Sirius…—

—Yo… ah… James… ¡hola!— saludó el ojos grises, con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A estas horas? ¿Por qué no has llamado directamente a la puerta?— comenzó a decirle el de ojos avellana. Sirius, abrió la boca para responder, cuando James reparó, en el baúl que reposaba justo al lado de su amigo.

—Te han echado de casa— adivinó el de ojos claros. Sirius, sonrió burlón.

—Más bien me he escapado…— aseguró con despreocupación. La puerta de entrada se abrió aún más, cuando Dorea Potter, enfundada en su bata de dormir, recién levantada y con cara de preocupación, intervino en la conversación:

—Sirius Black ¿qué has hecho?— le cuestionó. Ambos chicos, dieron un salto de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién estaba ahí. James, se hizo a un lado para que su madre terminara de aparecer. Dorea, observó al chico de ojos grises frente a ella. Hacía frío por lo temprano que era, Sirius temblaba levemente y cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los ojos plata del heredero Black, el instinto maternal descubrió la verdad tras la voz despreocupada y la sonrisa socarrona.

Con los ojos de Dorea sobre él, Sirius olvidó por un momento donde estaba, porqué estaba ahí e incluso, aquellas vergüenzas tontas que invaden a los adolescentes. De repente, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sus rodillas temblaron, su pie derecho oscilaba entre dar un paso al frente o permanecer ahí, plantado; mirando a la madre de su amigo que lo miraba de esa manera, en que lograba romper todas las defensas que el chico poseía.

Cuando Dorea abrió los brazos de par en par, Sirius ya no pudo seguirse resistiendo. La barrera que lo detenía se esfumó, el mundo a su alrededor se tornó borroso. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el corazón temblando de dolor, su pie derecho dio ese necesario paso y su cuerpo se ajustó a la perfección al abrazo de Dorea, cuando sus brazos lo hubieron envuelto. Las lágrimas fluyeron entonces, empapando la ropa de la señora Potter; aunque eso a ella no le importaba. Con una mano, sujetaba la espalda de Sirius, mientras con la otra, acariciaba dulcemente el cabello del chico. Estuvieron así durante unos momentos, James, los observaba con una sonrisa, sin hacer siquiera el mínimo ruido, porque conocía la necesidad de su amigo de sentirse repentinamente refugiado.

Cuando finalmente el abrazo se rompió, Dorea acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Sirius y secó la última lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos color plata.

—¿No tienen hambre? Prepararé algo especial, vamos adentro— espetó la señora Potter— Jimmy, ayuda a Sirius a desempacar. Seguro será más divertido contigo que conmigo—

—Sí mamá— respondió James, al tiempo que tomaba el baúl de su amigo. Dorea guió a Sirius dentro de la casa y dejó a los dos chicos solos. James, fue el primero en subir las escaleras— Anda Canuto, tú habitación ya está lista— aseguró, con una sonrisa.

 **:-:-:-:**

Desde que hubiera cumplido los 11 años de edad y los periodos vacacionales del colegio estuvieran asignados al verano, Sirius no recordaba, haber vivido un receso como aquel. Desde el día en que hubiera llegado a la mansión de los Potter, los padres de James le habían interrogado poco sobre las circunstancias de su huida de Grimauld Place y le habían apoyado mucho, respecto a quedarse con ellos. Y aunque aquello le había parecido sumamente cortés, el mayor de los Black, no se había abstenido de preguntarle a su mejor amigo, acerca del porqué de la poca curiosidad de los señores Potter. James, le había iluminado el camino, al responder con voz queda y asegurándose de que se encontraban solos en la recámara del muchacho de gafas:

—Papá sabía. Cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a extender invitaciones para formar parte de ellos, los Black, los Malfoy y demás familias cercanas, no tuvieron mucho que pensar; su posición era clara, solo restaba saber cuántos nuevos miembros se unirían al Lord. Tú lo sabía también...

—Pues claro, mis padres no dudaron en ordenar que fuéramos Regulus y yo los nuevos miembros de la familia Black en unirse al Señor Tenebroso por honrar a la familia y mis primas fueron de las primeras en unirse a las patrullas de Mortífagos—

—Exacto. Pero familias como la mía... Sabes bien que en los ' _Sagrados 28'_ mi apellido no figura. Los Potter somos un linaje de sangre pura que no merece tal título al ser demasiado amables con los _sangres sucia, muggles_ o _squibs._ Puestos así, las invitaciones que hemos recibido no han sido del todo amables, mucho menos, cuando mi padre las rechaza todas. El trabajo fuera de casa a disminuido, mi padre se encierra en su despacho con mi madre y noche tras noche colocan fuertes sortilegios en el perímetro de la casa. Dumbledore ha declarado que si la situación no se estabiliza, el Ministerio caerá inevitablemente y la guerra no será una opción, sino más bien la realidad. En cuanto se supo pues, que los Black se habían decido y que parte de tus parientes se unía mi madre saltó a la preocupación de lo que sería de ti. Obviamente no tiene motivos para estar al pendiente de mí, porque estoy aquí todo el día, no saber si tú serías uno más de los obligados a entrar a la causa, eso es lo que sí la ha preocupado. Verte fuera de casa esa mañana, solo alivio sus preocupaciones, porque estás aquí y estás a salvo—

—Bueno, me alegra saber que mi presencia aquí le es reconfortante…— resolvió el oji gris con una sonrisa a medias, pues era claro que no le había hecho gracias preocupar a Dorea en ningún sentido.

—Sirius, no digas tonterías. Eres mi hermano… Eso lo saben todos los que nos conocen—

Y tras aquellas breves explicaciones, la charla se había visto interrumpida con la llegada de _Horus_ , la lechuza de James. El ave, había realizado un majestuoso viaje, portando en las garras dos cartas de igual tamaño y mismo sello. Demostrando una vez más la grandeza del mago más sabio de la época, Dumbledore se había encargado de hacer llegar a la mansión Potter, los resultados de los TIMOS y las listas de materiales para el sexto curso, de James y Sirius.

En la carta de James, se había anunciado también, su nuevo puesto como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; que había desencadenado toda una celebración por parte de Sirius y una cena especial por cortesía de _Ffrint._ Charlus Potter, había felicitado a su hijo y le había concedido permiso para jugar al Quidditch con Sirius en las colinas lejanas a la mansión, donde ningún muggle les viera. _Aunque Dorea prohibió terminantemente las bludgers._

Para ese punto del verano, tras haber conocido lo que era una familia y ser parte de ella, con todo lo que aquello implicaba —regaños, aventuras, cenas familiares, salidas de paseo y visitas de la familia y amigos—, Sirius se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis permanente que se veía reflejado en su sonrisa y en su ánimo más alto que de costumbre. Lo que en esos momentos le emocionaba, era la visita que realizarían al callejón Diagon, para ponerse al día con los materiales escolares y reunirse con Remus y Peter que se encontraban cada uno, ansiosos por volver a reunirse con sus amigos. Lo único mortificante de la situación era algo que Sirius ya había previsto pero que a esas alturas, aún no sabía cómo resolver: su situación financiera.

Y es que, al salir de casa de los Black, convertirse oficialmente en un repudiado entre su familia y guiarse por el orgullo personal, el chico de ojos grises se había marchado de su hogar, sin nada más que unos cuantos galeones en los bolsillos, dado que su única preocupación había sido permanecer lo más lejos de Grimauld Place, como le fuera posible. Su cámara de Gringotts, además de todo, no era un sitio que pudiera visitar, pues muy seguramente Orión y Walburga se habrían encargado de que no recibiera ni un galeón de aquella fortuna. Por supuesto, aquello no le había molestado; para él, había sido sencillo ahorrarse las preocupaciones por el dinero, pero lo cierto era, que en esos momentos, le aterraba la idea de que los Potter se ofrecieran a pagarle los gastos escolares. _—Claro, aparte de arrimado, mantenido. No Sirius, ten un poquito de dignidad. No actúes como perro—_ se recordaba.

Aquella mañana de lunes, el desayuno había terminado y en la sala de la mansión Dorea se entretenía bordando al estilo muggle, mientras los jóvenes magos jugaban al ajedrez mágico bastante concentrados y Charlus se hallaba en su despacho, revisando los últimos papeles de su departamento dentro del Ministerio; justo entonces, el timbre sonó y el elfo doméstico se apresuró a abrir. No se oyeron palabras, pero sí una serie de pesados pasos que se dirigían al interior de la habitación. Al instante, Dorea Potter se puso de pie, con la varita en alto y la mirada penetrante, fija en la entrada de la sala.

Cuando un hombre alto, con garbo y encapuchado se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación, Dorea ya había alcanzado a colocarse frente a James y Sirius, como si de una depredadora se tratara. James lo sabía, Dorea Potter no era débil, era una bruja astuta y letal, que encerraba dentro de ella una tormenta brutal… _Como Lily._

—Espera, soy yo Dorea—se apresuró a decir el recién llegado, levantando las manos como si estuviera declarando la paz, al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la capucha que le cubría el rostro. Dorea, no bajó la varita— ¿Es que no me recuerdas? Soy Alphard Black— aseguró el mago, dejando completamente a la vista su rostro. Sirius, dio un salto de emoción al ver al único de sus parientes que le era agradable – _sin contar a su prima Andrómeda_ \- y se adelantó a Dorea, que finalmente bajó su varita.

—Hey ¡tío!— saludó. Dorea esbozó una dulce sonrisa y dio un paso atrás para quedar junto a su hijo, tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Alphard, me has dado un susto de muerte— habló Dorea, en cuanto Alphard y Sirius se hubieron separado— Por favor, toma asiento, ¿ya conoces a mi hijo?—

—Me temo que no he tenido el placer— respondió el recién llegado, acercándose al joven Potter— Un gusto jovencito…— James extendió la mano para estrecharla con el del mago, sonriendo.

—Usted es el único Black, del que Sirius no habla mal—comentó entre risas.

—Ja, ja, ja es bueno saber eso, sería una pena que incluso despotricara en contra mía. Aunque yo, no he hablado muy bien de él estos días…— aceptó Alphard sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá, con Sirius a su lado.

—Y yo ¿qué he hecho para que se hable mal de mí?— cuestionó el muchacho con el ceño fruncido. Su tío, que había mantenido una expresión agradable se tornó serio y casi enfadado.

—Dime Sirius, ¿te parece poco no avisarme de tus planes de fuga? Me he enterado de ello, gracias a Orión que me amenazó con lanzarme a los dragones por estarte ocultando cuando le dije que no sabía nada de ti. Walburga está furiosa, no ha dejado de despotricar en contra tuya y ha jurado hacerte pagar la humillación que le has hecho pasar. Desde que me he enterado, he pasado todo mi tiempo buscándote, cuando al final, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Charlus en el Ministerio que me informó de tu estancia en su hogar. Me siento feliz de que hubieras encontrado un lugar donde te acogieran como a un miembro más, pero no de que no me hallas puesto al tanto a mí, que soy tu tío preferido y el único que se ha mostrado en contra de los ideales de la familia— le dijo Alphard, completamente entregado a la indignación. Dorea, miró con reproche a Sirius que se sonrojó al encontrarse con los ojos de la señora Potter.

—Lo siento tío… lo decidí con apuro y cuando llegué… yo… no pensé que…

—No importa ya, sobrino. No he venido aquí para escuchar tus disculpas, estoy aquí…— Alphard se calló en medio de la frase, cuando Dorea interrumpió, visiblemente afectada:

—Espero que no estés aquí con intenciones de llevártelo, porque mucho me temo, que no te lo permitiré…— le amenazó la bruja. Alphard rió estruendosamente, antes de responder:

—Oh, no querida, no planeo ni deseo sacar a Sirius de tu hogar. Sé bien que aquí es feliz, sé que es querido y aceptado, no hay lugar mejor. Pero ya entrados en amenazas, yo he de advertiros a ti, que no intentes por ningún medio, financiar a mi sobrino— Dorea abrió grandes los ojos ante aquel comentario

—Y ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Dudo que los Black vayan a preocuparse siquiera de que Sirius pudiera estar en las calles sin un galeón así que estoy en mi derecho de…

—No, no lo estás— la atajó Alphard— Tus derechos terminan en su protección y vivienda, dado tu afecto, hospitalidad y sentido maternal. Pero Sirius es un Black. Tal vez no para sus padres, pero sí para mí. Y no permitiré que se me arrebate el derecho legal a proteger a mi sobrino preferido. He pasado los últimos tres días en Gringotts arreglando la situación legal. Como han de imaginar, Walburga y Orión han retenido la herencia de Sirius, seguros de que a su muerte, Regulus continuará la línea y Sirius habrá de quedar desamparado y en la miseria. ¡Claro, si yo no podía evitarlo! Pero por lo visto, lo he logrado. Aunque Sirius haya sido repudiado por sus padres, no lo es por mí. Sirius, tu cámara en Gringotts es la 711. Ahí encontrarás todos los recursos monetarios que necesites para solventarte los estudios y a mi muerte, todas mis posesiones pasarán a tu nombre— explicó Alphard.

Sirius escuchó cada palabra de su tío, sin poder creerlas aunque las hubiera visto salir de labios de Alphard. Dorea, procesaba la información con rapidez en su cabeza y para James, era claro que le gustaban aquellas noticias. Pasados unos momentos, Sirius, a quién Dorea, James y Alphard, miraban detenidamente, finalmente habló:

—Entonces… ¿no estoy perdido?— preguntó, aún con asombro en su tono de voz.

—No sobrino, no lo estás— le aseguró Alphard. Por respuesta, Sirius solo atinó a abrazar a su tío, completamente eufórico.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El trimestre en Hogwarts había comenzado como siempre, el día primero de Septiembre, cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts partió de Londres al mágico castillo. Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, mostraron como siempre la misma fascinación que mostraban todos al llegar, mientras que los que ya conocían el castillo se sentían completamente felices de volver. El inicio de curso, había quedado marcado por la emotiva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador que exhortó a todos los estudiantes a ser valientes y mantenerse unidos ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera destruir la paz. Dumbledore, también dio un gran discurso, al expresarles a sus alumnos el gran empeño y dedicación que pondría en preservar en Hogwarts la seguridad y la estabilidad.

Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, habían comenzado a tomar sus posiciones respecto a la situación que el mundo mágico atravesaba. Ravenclaw, dónde los s _angre pura_ y los _mestizos_ abundaban, había decidido ser prudente y mantenerse al margen de la situación, los nacidos no mágicos, haciendo gala de su gran eudición, simplemente habían decidido no hacer enfadar aningún seguidor purista y pasar lo más posiblemente inadvertidos. Hufflepuff, había decido con todo y sus estudiantes _sangre sucia_ , apartarse del camino de aquellos sucesos, sin ánimos de librar batallas que no les concernían por ser solo estudiantes y pensando en relegar las decisiones hasta el momento en que resultara, inevitabl. Gryffindor y Slytherin habían expresado sus posturas, una tan distinta de la otra, como era de esperarse.

Y pese a todo, Lily Evans, se sentía contenta de estar de nuevo en el mágico castillo. Porque Marlene y Mary estaban a su lado, porque las clases le fascinaban y porque finalmente, podía andar por ahí sin evitar cruzarse con Severus. Durante el verano, había explicado a sus padres la situación que se llevó a cabo en el lago y aunque Petunia argumentó que ella siempre había pensado del mago abandonado lo peor, los padres de Lily se mostraron comprensivos y apoyaron a su hija en las decisiones que tomaba, mucho más, cuando la suscripción del diario _El profeta_ , comenzó a poner a Lily al tanto de lo que fuera de su hogar se estaba llevando a cabo. Odiaría tener que admitirlo en voz alta, pero una de las razones por las que Lily se sentía sumamente contenta de estar de vuelta en el castillo, eran los cuatro merodeadores, de los que estaba dispuesta a aprender… _O tal vez, no tanto._

—¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!— exclamó la pelirroja prefecta, camino a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Frente a ella, los dos chicos nombrados que acababan de ser cachados con las manos en la masa, se quedaron estáticos al escuchar aquel grito retador:

—Pero preciosa, si no estamos haciendo nada malo. ¿Por qué nos restas puntos?— preguntó James, con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Vuelve a llamarme preciosa y en lugar de restarles puntos, haré que tu escoba lance banderines de Slytherin toda la temporada de quidditch, Potter— amenazó Lily sin inmutarse— En cuanto a por qué les resté puntos, es sencillo. Está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, mucho más si es para hacer que los calzoncillos de esos dos que van allá, estallen cuales fuegos artificiales— con una mano, Lily señaló a los dos Slytherin de tercer curso que corrían espantados con rumbo a su sala común, con las manos en el trasero, que seguía brillando cuál árbol de navidad.

—Bueno, no es nuestra culpa. Ellos se lo buscaron— argumentó Sirius con una sonrisa— No deberían enfadarte tanto pelirroja, cuando menos lo notes, dejarás de gustarle a Cornamenta por todas las arrugas que te saldrán— se mofó. James, le dio un codazo, pero aquello no fue suficiente impedimento para que Sirius siguiera mofándose de la prefecta— Y digo lo de las arrugas, porque aunque sa difícil de admitir, tu mal carácter atrae a Bambi—

—Canuto, ya cierra la boca. Anden los dos a la clase, hoy les gustará la lección— interrumpió entonces Remus, con la amable sonrisa que siempre mostraba, aún con el semblante pálido que igualmente, le era familiar— Además, creí ver por ahí a Mulciber y a Avery con intenciones de engatusar a Peter—

—Oh no, eso sí que no, esos dos ya me tienen hartos— se quejó Sirius

—No coquetees con mi pelirroja Lunático y es mejor para ti que llegue a tiempo a la clase. ¡Nos vemos dentro!— gritó James por encima del hombro, corriendo tras Sirius en la búsqueda de Mulciber y Avery. Apenas los divisó entrando en el aula correspondiente, Lily miró a Remus con reproche:

—Mulciber y Avery aún no llegan, pero de otra manera, no se habrían marchado— le dijo el chico de ojos dorados— No me mires así. Pero ¿en serio les has restado puntos?

—No está bien que usen sus habilidades para molestar. Desde que el trimestre comenzó, Potter pareció haber madurado, pero apenas se presenta la oportunidad, vuelve a las jugarretas como niño de primer año— se quejó la pelirroja, andando hacia el salón. Acababan de entrar, cuando Marlene la llamó para que tomara asiento junto a ella y Remus se dirigió, allá donde sus amigos le esperaban, con un pensamiento en mente, tal vez, quizás podría iluminar a Lily.

Desde su asiento, la pelirroja, negó con la cabeza mientras abría su nuevo libro para la materia, consciente de la lección que deseaba aprender de aquellos cuatro merodeadores: valor. Porque Lily miraba a Peter superar sus miedos e inseguridades gracias a sus amigos. Porque admiraba el apoyo que Remus recibía, esas noches en que la luna lo transformaba, cuando sus amigos se encargaban de guiarlo por el castillo hasta el sauce boxeador, donde por alguna extraña razón, Lily siempre los perdía de vista. Porque se asombraba de la capacidad de Sirius para parecer despreocupado cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algo o cuando corría en pos de una víctima para jugarle una broma, totalmente emocionado. Y porque, aunque fuera difícil de admitir, estaba completamente fascinada por la manera en que James, siempre se las ingeniaba para guiar a sus amigos, para unirlos, para volverlos lo que eran: hermanos. Pero no así, por sus bromas y conductas, aún inmaduras.

—Hablo en serio Cornamenta, si deseas que Lily se acerque a ti, debes dejar de comportarte de ese modo— le dijo Remus a su amigo, aprovechando que el nuevo profesor de DCLAO aún no había llegado al aula. James bufó.

—No hice nada malo. Esos dos han estado molestando a los Gryffindor de primer año, simplemente, les he recordado quién puede jugar mejor. No te preocupes Remus, me arriesgo en situaciones así, no puedes decirme que estas semanas, haya jugado una broma a alguien que no la mereciera— respondió el de gafas. Sirius asintió enérgicamente ante aquella afirmación.

—Quejicus ha tenido suerte, no lo he visto durante estas semanas— murmuró Black, Peter estuvo a nada de interrumpir la conversación, cuando el profesor entró al aula.

Como cada año, desde que Fabián Prewett hubiera renunciado al puesto como profesor de aquella materia, para incursionarse en Merlín sabía que cosas, un nuevo profesor había llegado a impartir la clase, aunque contrario al profesor del curso pasado, aquel parecía llegar a la talla del profesor Prewett.

—Muy bien… el día de hoy, dominaremos el miedo— anunció el profesor, con voz extasiada— Anteriormente, debieron haber cubierto este tema con su profesor, pero por alguna extraña razón no fue así. Hoy sin embargo, quiero abrir la clase con esta práctica, dado que es para mí, muy importante que mis alumnos sepan que el miedo, nunca podrá vencerlos—

Mientras hablaba, al fondo del aula, Severus Snape miraba al profesor intrigado. No conocía alguna magia que pudiera contra atacar al miedo, ni siquiera había leído sobre ella. Aunque ciertamente, el verano, no lo había pasado leyendo nada conocido. Cuando no pasaba los días en el parque o por los lugares donde pudiera encontrar a Lily para hablar acerca de lo pasado entre su amistad, Severus pasaba los días, metido hasta el cuello en la biblioteca de Lucius Malfoy quién, a últimas fechas estaba por contraer nupcias, ni más ni menos que con Narcisa Black. Al inicio de las vacaciones, Avery le había llevado a su primer reunión con los mortífagos, donde el mismo Lord le dio la bienvenida, completamente satisfecho con que un mestizo sensato supiera a quién apoyar. Y aunque de momento, el círculo del Lord no había hecho nada más que realizar unas cuantas protestas, como le llamaban y reclutar magos sangre pura, a Severus se le había permitido incursionar en los libros que en Hogwarts jamás le dejarían tocar. La magia dentro de aquellos pergaminos, resultaba simplemente fascinante.

—Alguien puede decirme… ¿Qué es un _Boggart_?— preguntó el profesor, llevando a Severus a la realidad de la clase. Como siempre que se le preguntara, Lily Evans, su bella pelirroja, alzó la mano— Señorita Evans, por favor…

—Un Bogart es una criatura cambiante que toma la forma de aquello que más teme una persona… —

—Muy bien dicho, señorita Evans. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Efectivamente, los boggarts se transforman en aquello que más tememos. Aunque sus formas, no son tan fuertes como aquello que imitan. Los boggarts son criaturas atemorizantes si es que se les encuentra estando solo. El mejor método para combatir un _Boggart_ es estando acompañando, ya que así, el monstruo se confundirá y no sabrá en que convertirse. Quisiera decir que he podido ver un _Boggart_ sin cambiar de forma, aunque eso, solo puede afirmarlo un mago muy valiente y explorador…— explicó el profesor

—Y ¿cuál es su _Boggart_ profesor?— preguntó Marlene con una sonrisa.

—Bueno señorita McKinnon, yo diría que o bien podría ser una cobra o bien podría ser el calcetín más sucio de alguno de mis hermanos— respondió el profesor— Por suerte para mí, siempre se tiene un hechizo, para combatir a las criaturas mágicas. El otro método para enfrentarse a un _Boggart_ es un sencillo hechizo, que en sí, no es lo que obliga al _Boggart_ a retirarse, sino que es la risa, lo que acabará con ellos…—

—¿Podremos practicar con algún _Boggart_?— se escuchó al fondo del aula.

—Por supuesto. Pero eso, lo haremos la siguiente clase, aún no he tenido mucha suerte, el _Boggart_ que encontré se ha mudado de escondite. Hasta que dé con uno, por favor, libros en la página 56, _Boggarts y criaturas rastreras,_ y no McDonald, no estudiaremos al _ghoul—_ se apresuró a añadir, cuando Mary alzaba la mano. El resto de la clase, transcurrió sin incidentes, los estudiantes realizaron sus debidos deberes y gracias a todo, el profesor se abstuvo de mandarles deberes. Cuando los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la hora del almuerzo, Lily se encontraba en una especie de trance. ¿Qué era a lo que más temía? ¿Podría ella encontrar un _Boggart_ antes que el profesor, para evitar la humillación en la clase al paralizarse del miedo?

 _Quizás…_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La noche era fresca, diciembre estaba cerca, no hacía mucho que Halloween se hubiera celebrado y no hacía más de 5 días, de que el profesor de Defensa les hubiera prometido llevar un Boggart a la clase. Aunque Lily, no se había molestado en apresurarle, ella misma, daba fe de lo difícil que resultaba intentar encontrar uno. Durante esos días, la pelirroja se había mantenido alerta y atenta a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de revisar un aula vacía o una sala muy antigua. Según su libro, los _Boggarts_ habitaban en lugares oscuros y abandonados como armarios o escritorios, pero hasta ese momento, no había ni rastro de alguno.

Aquella noche sin embargo, Lily se había cansado de esperar. Necesitaba realizar aquella prueba, necesitaba saber a qué le temía más que a nada en el mundo; porque estaba muy segura que su miedo irracional a las muñecas de porcelana, había sido superado desde los 8 años de edad. Si los Merodeadores podían ir y venir por el castillo sin represalias –y sin goce de ser prefectos (a excepción de Remus)- ella bien podía vagar, hasta encontrar un aula, donde un _Boggart_ despistado se dejara encontrar. Muy concentrada estaba en sus propias cavilaciones, cuando un ruido en un aula vacía, le llamó la atención. La habitación, se encontraba al fondo y era una de esas que ya no se usaban — _¿Sería el profesor en la búsqueda del mismo Boggart que ella?_ — no había luces que delataran que alguien quería ser visto ahí y la puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Al fondo del pasillo, una gran estatua se alzaba y Lily la avistó como una posible salida de escape, al menos para ocultarse si se trataba de algún profesor. No era tan valiente como para argumentar que su puesto de prefecta le daba permiso de vagar a altas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, cuando ya había comenzado a pensar en las excusas que diría si se trataba de un profesor, la voz de Sirius Black llamó su atención. Porque no sonaba alegre, ni siquiera estaba acompañada por sus amigos, se trataba de alguien más; y Sirius sonaba enfurecido.

—Por favor. Sirius, entra en razón— pidió Regulus con voz apremiante, como quién busca solicitar algo pero no emplea el tono indicado. Frente a él, sentado sobre un pupitre y con la mirada fija en la ventana del aula, su hermano mayor se mostró indiferente ante la petición y el tono mismo.

—No lo haré— aseguró sin más.

—Eres un Black, entiéndelo— aseguró Regulus y sus ojos grises brillaron ante lo que aquello significaba. — _'Un Black'_ — pensó el mayor con desprecio. Un títere en el teatrillo social. Uno más de los que debieran mostrarse fascinados con la pureza de sangre.

—No soy como tú— gruñó Sirius— Aunque el apellido sea el mismo. Aunque tú sangre y la mía sean la misma. Aunque nos parezcamos físicamente. Yo sí tengo consciencia. No seguiré las órdenes de mis padres como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Yo no soy ese Black— sus palabras sonaron frías, amargas, como si le estuviera obligando a beber _Crecehuesos_ y Regulus solo necesitó ver sus ojos grises brillar para saber exactamente a quién quería su hermano parecerse.

—Pide perdón. Vuelve a casa— siguió Regulus en un último intento desesperado de conservar su propia calma— Sé el orgullo que nuestros padres esperan que sean. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a fondo la situación verías, que hay algo más allá de tus propias ambiciones y los ideales de esos a los que llamas amigos. Lord Voldemort no es tan malo...

—Hablas como idiota— por primera vez, en toda su conversación, Sirius se volvió y clavó la mirada en su hermano. Un chico con un semblante tan inocente como encantador. Un ser tan parecido a él que era casi doloroso darse cuenta de lo diferentes que eran en realidad— Una vez más: no. Digas lo que digas no cambiaré de posición— aseguró con convicción.

—¿Por qué?— la pregunta fue formulada con más confusión que la que Regulus esperaba y es que, a decir verdad, en sus múltiples reflexiones personales, aquel siempre había sido el punto esencial que nunca logró resolver con seguridad— ¿Es por esos tontos amigos tuyos?— bramó.

—No metas a mis amigos en esto— advirtió Sirius y desde su lugar Regulus atisbó esa mirada venenosa que su madre poseía y la esperanza de que su hermano advirtiera que era -quisiera o no- parte de la familia, no se extinguió del todo.

—¿Lo sabes, no es así? Ese Potter, no podrá evitarlo. La sangre jala y él es como nosotros. Pettigrew también, se unirán a la causa, no tendran opción. Lupín los seguirá en su afán de resguardarse en sus amigos y su condición de licántropo lo pondrá entre las filas de los allegados al Lord. No soy tonto— murmuró al notar la inquisitiva mirada de su hermano— Sé que Snape lo piensa y yo también lo puedo notar si soy observador en sus acciones— le explicó— Entiéndelo ya Sirius. Tarde que temprano, ellos te darán la espalda. Y te quedarás solo.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras— Sirius volvió la conversación a su punto muerto y Regulus dio por perdida la poca calma que conservaba. Con un puñetazo a la banca más cercana, se irguió orgulloso e iracundo.

—¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Deja ya esa actitud tan pedante!— exclamó completamente desesperado— Acepta de una vez lo inevitable. Acéptalo y verás que todo será fácil, mejor. De lo contrario, atente a no tener familia. A quedarte sin amigos y sin hermanos. Porque te lo juro, estarás solo. Y nunca, jamás podrás ganar— escupió. Sirius se puso de pie y lo miró. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y la corbata desanudada, como todo un rebelde. Sin más, sonrió de medio lado y alzó los hombros con resignación.

—Estoy solo— sentenció— No voy a cambiar de parecer. Tú, la familia, la pureza de sangre, todo se puede ir al demonio. Aunque no gane, aunque pierda todo, no voy a ceder, gastas saliva— cuando sus largas pestañas cubrieron el plateado de sus ojos, Regulus apretó los puños. ¿Qué había esperado? Su madre nunca volvería a tener dos hijos, su padre nunca guiaría a su primogénito por el camino del Orgullo que conllevaba el apellido Black y él jamás recuperaría a su hermano de las garras de Potter y compañía. Sirius Black, era un egoísta. Jamás miraría más allá de su propia zona de confort y su petulancia inmensa. A grandes zancadas y sin bajar la mirada, Regulus dejó el asunto ahí y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras fuera, Lily escuchaba los pasos y se escabullía hasta detrás de la estatua del final del pasillo.

—Disfruta la soledad, traidor— escupió con amargura, como si sus palabras fueran dagas envenenadas dirigidas contra el pecho de su hermano. Sirius no se inmutó y volvió la vista a la ventana. Regulus dejó el aula y entreceró la puerta sin ánimos siquiera de dar un portazo.

Desde su posición de espía, Lily sintió el corazón temblar. Nunca había visto a Sirius de ese modo, como el repudiado, el exiliado. Jamás había contemplado a Black como un chico que albergara en su interior un sinfín de sentimientos y cargara sobre sus hombros un peso tan grande como el desprecio de su propia familia. Salió de su escondite y acercándose de nuevo a la puerta, Lily tomó aire, dispuesta a entrar. Tal vez no cambiara nada, pero deseaba encarar a Sirius y de alguna manera, asegurarle que le comprendía. Porque ella sabía lo que significaba que tu propio hermano, te volviera la espalda, por no ser igual a él. Justo cuando tocó la madera de la puerta, una voz conocida se hizo escuchar. James estaba dentro, con Sirius; tal vez había pasado todo el rato ahí metido —escondido como ella— o había empleado un hechizo desvanecedor.

—No lo escuches. Nunca estarás solo. Tienes una familia. Tu tío, tu prima, mis padres, a los Merodeadores. Me tienes a mí— afirmó con seguridad y total cariño— La sangre es distinta, lo sé; tú vínculo con Regulus es uno de esos lazos irrompibles que la vida te da, pero quiero creer que pese a ello, no te quedan dudas de que somos hermanos. Y de que te quiero. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, mi colega de bromas y mi hermano perdido— terminó el de gafas. Con una mirada, Sirius se vio reflejado en esos ojos avellana que su amigo poseía y por primera vez —desde el primer año en que hubiera recibido un vociferador— el mayor de los Black, se derrumbó.

Lo hizo sin detenerse, lo hizo porque era necesario. Lo hizo porque Regulus lo había herido, porque finalmente había perdido el único eslabón que se negaba a soltar del todo en la cadena de los Black. Lo hizo porque ahí, con James apoyándolo, se sentía capaz de romperse y seguirse rompiendo; porque el chico de gafas a su lado los sostendría, porque lo armaría después de todo y juntos, como hermanos, saldrían de ahí, dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo. Y cuando se rompió, dejó que sus lazos familiares se rompieran y encontró lo que había tenido pero no unido: una hermandad, que los volvía hermanos, que los volvía familia. Inseparables. Invencibles.

Aquella noche, Lily dejó la búsqueda, deseaba volver a su habitación, deseaba preguntarle a Marlene cuando serían las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, porque por primera vez, Lily quería ver a James. Quería verlo junto a Sirius, Remus y Peter, riendo, siendo esa familia que aseguraba que eran; quería verlo y confirmar, que dentro de James, un gran hombre se estaba formando. Y quizás, ese hombre, fuera lo que ella esperaba. Quizás, ese hombre, la sorprendiera en verdad... _Todo a su tiempo._

 _ **Continu**_ _ **ará...**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** El nombre del elfo doméstico de los Potter, quiere decir _Amigo_ en galés. Su significado es obvio, dado que los Potter jamás trataron a su elfo como a un esclavo, James tenía en la criatura, a un amigo.

 ***** La escena **Dorea/Sirius** me ha parecido bastante relevante, pues para mí, fue gracias a ella que Sirius conoció, el verdadero amor de una madre, así como fue con los Potter con quiénes conoció lo que era una familia cariñosa y unida.

 ***** Negándome a creer que Regulus Black nunca pensó en su hermano y que aunque no se lo dijeran, ambos se querían, espero haber dejado claros sus sentimientos, al inicio de este capítulo. El final, ha sido imprescindible, dado que pese a todo, esos hermanos nunca pudieron reconciliarse y solo en la muerte de Regulus, el pobre se dio cuenta del garrafal error que su elección de bando le había provocado. Igualmente, creo que explica el por qué Sirius, nunca pudo recordar a su hermano como el chico al que tanto había querido.

 ***** Según mis datos, Alphard Black, tío de Sirius –repudiado de los Black- es quién hereda su fortuna a Sirius y lo vuelve independiente de su familia, por lo que a mi parecer, es él, quién sustenta los gastos del chico, pese a que viva con los Potter.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno, heme aquí, después de mi semana de TIMOS escolares, con la actualización. La primera parte de un sexto curso, que marca no solo la guerra como algo inminente, sino también las fuertes uniones, los nuevos sentimientos y las posturas que cada mago fue tomando a lo largo de sus vidas. En el siguiente episodio, veremos las elecciones de Potter como capitán, los avances con los Boggart, las siempre necesarias Navidades y los avances entre Evans y Potter que están floreciendo._

 _Como siempre, espero que este capítulo os haya resultado entretenido y que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, cada palabra, me anima a continuar y créanme, me inspira a escribir. Sus recomendaciones, quejas, sugerencias o pedidos de escenas son bienvenidos, pero por favor, eviten lanzarme Crucios Virtuales. Saludos a todas y felices viernes. ¡A disfrutar el inicio del fin de semana!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Isabelchan56, candiiventura, RubiSwartz**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

 **— _¡Fregotego!_ _—_**


	13. Miedos que trascienden con la edad

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_ —

* * *

= **13\. Miedos que trascienden con la edad** =

—" _No soy tan bueno como parezco. Nadie lo es. Todo mundo guarda un secreto que lo atormenta" (Benito Taibo) —_

Uno de los lugares dentro del castillo mágico de Hogwarts, que más le gustaba a James Potter, era sin duda alguna: el enorme campo de Quidditch. Porque en ese campo, siempre lograba sentirse pleno y estando sobre una escoba, le era imposible no ser feliz. Porque ahí arriba, alejado de todo, solo con el viento golpeándole en la cara, la libertad era su dueña. Si tuviera que pedir que sus hijos heredaran algo de él, sería su pasión por el Quidditch.

—Bien. Vamos chicos, por favor, formen tres equipos— pidió el recién nombrado capitán al tumulto de alumnos que habían acudido a las pruebas de Quidditch de aquel año. Como era su sexto curso y varios de los que habían pertenecido al equipo el año anterior se habían graduado ya, James se veía en la necesidad de reclutar nuevos jugadores y cubrir todas las posiciones. Para su suerte, ese año abundaban los jugadores de cuarto y tercer curso, que bien podrían durar hasta que él mismo se graduara de Hogwarts. Lo único que le extrañaba era que los estudiantes de quinto y sexto curso, fueran en su mayoría, señoritas. ¿Desde cuándo había tantas jovencitas interesadas en entrar al equipo? Sin reparar en ello, James se concentró en la práctica que iba a poner en ejecución; la misma que el capitán de ese año, había puesto en práctica cuando el hizo su prueba.

Desde las gradas, Sirius, Peter y Remus miraban las pruebas bastante animados, pues no era ningún secreto lo mucho que a James le gustaba su nuevo puesto. En esos momentos, Peter y Remus bromeaban con Sirius sobre que si bien, se había vuelto independiente de su familia, podría él mismo comprarse una escoba y entrar al equipo con James.

—Quizás no quieres hacerlo porque no vuelas bien— se mofó Peter, a sabiendas de que Sirius volaba algo mejor que _bien_. El aludido, pegó un salto en su lugar.

—Vuelo demasiado bien, Colagusano. No quiero entrar al equipo, simplemente porque no quiero opacar a James— respondió el oji gris con gesto altivo. Frente a ellos, alguien exclamó un sonoro _¡Ajá!_ y con gran sorpresa, los tres Merodeadores, tuvieron que girarse para encontrar a Mary y Marlene ahí plantadas, en compañía de Lily Evans. Remus fue el primero en expresar su sorpresa:

—Lily… ¿has venido a ver las pruebas? Pensé que tú solo venías a los partidos por apoyar a Gryffindor, las pruebas no….

—McLaggen intentará entrar al equipo, es de nuestro curso y Marlene está colada por él. Hemos venido por él. No te emociones Remus— le respondió Lily con una sonrisa pero para el castaño, el grito antes dado y la voz de la pelirroja se asemejaban en gran medida.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que las de Gryffindor tenían buen gusto. ¿Es en serio Marlene? ¡McLaggen! Ese tonto no sabe si quiera como subirse a una escoba— le dijo Sirius. Mary rió ante la afirmación y Lily fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Marlene se sonrojó.

—Cállate Black…— le dijo la chica

—Además, seguro que lo hace mejor que tú— arremetió Lily, con sorna.

—Y dale. ¡Yo soy un buen jugador de Quidditch! Simplemente no quiero opacar a James— replicó el de ojos grises. Justo entonces, James pareció dar inicio a la práctica, colocándose en lo alto del campo, a supervisar como dos de los equipos que había formado se desenvolvían. En el puesto de guardián, McLaggen se había colocado, mostrando su típica pose altanera. Una _Quaffle_ pasó rozándole la cara y entró en el aro. James pareció alertarse, porque antes de que ninguno pudiera notarlo, el de gafas ya volaba hacia el guardián para quitarlo de la trayectoria de una bludger que se dirigía a él. James logró mandar a McLaggen hasta el otro aro y desvió por poco el impacto contra la bludger. Entonces, a uno de los más pequeños se le ocurrió hacer su lanzamiento y apenas James se hubo girado, desvió la _Quaffle_ que amenazaba con penetrar el aro, de una patada.

—Yo dudo que pudieras superar eso, Canuto— se mofó Lily, antes de retirarse del lugar de los Merodeadores. Sirius no refutó nada, tanto él como Peter y Remus, se hallaban altamente sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo Lily adulaba a James?

Sentadas unos lugares más allá, las tres Gryffindor miraban las prácticas, sin dar crédito al talento de ese golpeador que acababa de pasar a ganarse su título a pulso. Un chico muy bueno y de tan solo tercer año. McLaggen, realizó un buen papel como guardián una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a la escoba y James tuvo que admitir que quizás, tendría que incluirlo en el equipo. Desde sus lugares, Marlene y Mary advirtieron la incomodidad de Lily, cuando los equipos cambiaron y subió a sus escobas, justamente el equipo en donde abundaban las chicas de Quinto y Sexto. ¡Pero que descaro! No era ningún secreto que todas estaban ahí, porque querían estar cerca de Potter.

—¿Creen que alguna de esas se quedé en el equipo?— preguntó Marlene.

—Creo que esa buscadora, nunca encontrará la snitch si sigue mirando a Potter— replicó Mary, mirando a Lily. En medio de ambas, la pelirroja miraba a James, desde hacía un momento, había comenzado a pasar la mano por el rebelde cabello negro que se cargaba y sonreía con mucha más alegría que hacía unos momentos. ¡Pues claro! Rodeado de tantas señoritas, el joven Potter debía ser consciente de lo que su físico provocaba. Inclusive ahí en las gradas, muchas señoritas de otras casas, habían acudió a mirarlo a él y a Black, que se regodeaba, posando como modelo desde su lugar.

Entonces, James volvió la vista y sus ojos avellana se clavaron de lleno en Lily. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y su mano viajó a su cabello en un gesto nervioso. Antes siquiera de lo que Lily hubiera imaginado, James desvió la vista y la clavó en el otro guardián que tomaba el puesto. Por un momento, Lily se permitió sonreír. Habían pasado un par de semanas de que James le hubiera pedido por última vez que saliera con él en una cita, pero siempre que la veía, el joven Potter seguía adulándola y lanzándole dulces palabras. ¿Capricho o gusto verdadero? Lily no estaba del todo segura.

Las prácticas siguieron y Lily fue incapaz de no mirar a James, le parecía increíble la manera en que se desenvolvía y como guiaba a los jugadores. No le pasó por alto que James no miraba demasiado a ninguna de las jugadoras y tampoco que cuando la miraba a ella, se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Una de las cosas que ella le había gritado el año anterior que detestaba, una de las cosas que él tanto se había empeñado en dejar de hacer. ¿Era consciente de que lo hacía no? ¿O era simplemente un gesto nervioso?

 **[...]**

Tres días después de que las pruebas de Quidditch se celebraran, James no había dejado de sonreír, porque la presencia de Lily en el campo lo había puesto totalmente alerta y nervioso. La pelirroja no había ido ahí a verlo a él, pero no había pasado por alto para James que a Lily no le había gustado que muchas de las aspirante hubieran sido damas. Aunque gracias a todo, James no había visto en ninguna una gran posibilidad para el equipo, así que al final, había optado por McLaggen, aquel buen golpeador de tercero y para su buena suerte, un buscador de cuarto curso. Con ellos tres, el equipo estaba completo y como el primer encuentro se los disputarían Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, el capitán de los leones se planteaba una victoria segura.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Pasado el Halloween, la temporada de Quidditch había comenzado y como era de esperarse, Gryffindor había arrasado con Hufflepuff gracias —en su mayoría— a los tantos que el joven Potter logró anotar en los aros de gol. Desde la clase en que hubieran hablado de _Boggarts_ , el profesor no había logrado encontrar uno, así que la práctica con ellos se había pospuesto. Lily, había seguido danzando por las noches en los pisos superiores del castillo, donde quizás encontrara algún _Boggart,_ aunque por alguna razón, nunca lograba incursionarse demasiado.

Dos lunas llenas habían pasado y para ese punto, solo restaba una antes de que las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran al castillo. Dada la situación en el mundo mágico que comenzaba a tornarse sombría, Potter y Black regresarían al Valle de Godric para pasar las Navidades con Alphard, Charlus y Dorea. Peter viajaría a casa de su abuela y Lupín se recluiría en la seguridad de su hogar. Lily volvería a casa de sus padres, con una Petunia mucho más desesperante que de costumbre, dadas las buenas notas que comenzaba a obtener en el colegio. Lily sospechaba, que su hermana en realidad comenzaba a salir con alguien. Severus Snape, se encontraba realmente alegre por la llegada de las vacaciones dado que él y sus amigos acudirían a la boda de Lucius Malfoy con Narcisa Black. Ese día, la clase de Binns había comenzado pero eran pocos los estudiantes que en realidad, estaban prestando atención.

Faltaban tres días para la Luna Llena, Remus había comenzado a planear con McGonagall decir a sus profesores que la delicada salud de su madre había empeorado y a planear con Lily que su guardia de prefecto no cayera por esas fechas, dado que, si su madre empeoraba tendría que volver a casa. Para su buena fortuna, la pelirroja no había dado indicios de no creer la mentira y se había encargado de arreglar la situación con los demás prefectos. En esos momentos, la nueva aventura planeada para la Luna Llena había comenzado a ser planeada. Aprovechando que como animagos que eran podían abandonar la seguridad de la Casa de los gritos y controlar a Remus, los merodeadores comenzaban a organizar una visita a los recónditos lugares del bosque prohibido donde se decía —por voz de Hagrid, el guarda bosques— que vivían los unicornios. Siendo que la Luna caería en día viernes, Sirius planeaba que pasaran la noche en el bosque y amanecieran en la Casa de los gritos donde bien podrían prepararlo todo para pasar unas cuantas horas devorando golosinas de Honeydukes.

—Será mejor entonces que la noche del jueves preparemos todo en la casa de los Gritos— aseguró James con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Entonces está decidido. Otra noche épica de los Merodeadores— confirmó Sirius, enérgico.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Aquella noche, las rondas para los prefectos ya habían terminado, cuando Lily Evans dejó la seguridad de la Sala Común para merodear por los pasillos en pos de la búsqueda que ella y el profesor de Defensa habían estado realizando (aunque ella, lo hacía con el máximo de los secretos).

Al otro día, sería Luna Llena, por lo que no resultaría seguro andar por los pasillos y su máxima ocupación sería cuidar que ningún estudiante descubriera por accidente el mayor secreto de los Merodeadores. Esa noche sin embargo, había visto a Remus dirigirse a su dormitorio y no había perdido mucho tiempo luego de la ronda, cuando la prefecta pelirroja abandonó la Torre de Gryffindor. Deambulaba por el segundo piso, en busca de un armario viejo o un escritorio roído, donde encontrar un _Boggart_ , cuando algo en ella, la iluminó.

¡Pues claro! En las mazmorras de Slytherin, el lugar más oscuro del castillo, sería el mejor lugar para encontrar un _Boggart._ Durante todas esas noches de búsqueda, Lily no se había aventurado a buscar en aquellas mazmorras, pero si lo pensaba, sería mucho más sencillo que encontrar algo ahí, dónde seguro el profesor ya había buscado. Con cautela, la pelirroja tomó tumbo a las mazmorras, ahogando en lo más profundo de su ser, el pánico que le provocaba el pensar en vagabundear sola por los territorios de la serpientes plateadas.

 **:-:-:**

—Muy bien, todo en la Casa de los Gritos está dónde debería estar— comentó James, saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y doblándola con cuidado antes de dejarla sobre la cama. A su lado, Sirius se tumbó en su propia cama tomando de la mesita de noche una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Pero ¿no siempre tenemos todo listo?— preguntó Peter con una sonrisa desde su cama, donde él y Remus habían comenzado con los deberes de Transformaciones para el día siguiente.

—¿Cierto Remus? ¿Todo está listo?— preguntó James.

—Sí, lo está. He arreglado la ronda de Lily para mañana, no tendrá nada que hacer en las mazmorras— aseguró el castaño, con una amable sonrisa. James suspiró aliviado.

Desde que hubiera comenzado el año, los cuatro Merodeadores eran consiente de la amenaza en potencia que representaban los _Mortífagos_ de su propio curso en la casa de Slytherin. Fuera del castillo, la campaña del Lord no había hecho más que ataques a familias de _sangre sucia_ y puesto en práctica el comienzo del reclutamiento de sangre limpia, los nuevos del círculo, es decir, los magos menores de edad no habían participado en ninguna de ambas actividades según _El Profeta_ y Sirius, que había acudido a más de una reunión familiar con los Mortífagos antes de huir de casa. Y dado que miembros del círculo del Lord, como Mulciber y Avery, no se atenían a seguir las órdenes dadas, James y Sirius habían comenzado a suponer que ellos serían los primeros en sembrar el terror dentro del castillo. Por ende, las precauciones se habían extremado, si en ellos estaba, Mary, Marlene y Lily, las tres sangre sucia de Gryffindor, permanecían en su campo de visión y Remus se encargaba cada noche de Luna que su compañera prefecta no sufriera un ataque sorpresa como el de Mary, años atrás. A su vez, James no se relajaba del todo cuando los prefectos realizaban sus rondas, hasta que echaba un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador, donde consultaba la ubicación de la pelirroja.

A esas horas sin embargo, James abrió el Mapa, para apreciar la etiqueta con el nombre de Lily que debía aparecer en los dormitorios. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el Mapa, danzaron de un lado a otro, hasta que el pánico los cubrió por completo. Veloz como una flecha y tenso de la cabeza a los pies, James se puso de pie, varita en mano y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Pero… ¿a dónde va?— preguntó Sirius, preocupado. Remus y Peter negaron con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus deberes caían al suelo. ¿Qué había visto James en el Mapa?

 **:-:-:**

Ni siquiera lo pensó. No sabía que haría al llegar. Su única preocupación en esos momentos era el nombre que le martilleaba la mente. Llevaba la varita en la mano, como si estuviera dispuesto a mandar a volar cuanto se cruzara en su camino. ¡Ni siquiera había recordado tomar la capa! El Mapa del Merodeador seguía abierto, mientras el corría hecho un vendaval de pasillo en pasillo.

Según el pergamino, Filch estaba en el segundo piso, con su gata, Peeves merodeada por el tercer piso y ningún profesor se miraba por los alrededores. Los caminos a las cocinas, a la biblioteca, a la enfermería y a las mazmorras, permanecían desiertos de profesores, ni siquiera Dumbledore paseaba por algún lado. En cambio, en el Mapa, tres figuras se movían sigilosas, siguiendo a una que era el centro del miedo de James. Vagando por los pasillos, Lily Evans caminaba por las mazmorras, sola y sin haberse percatado de que detrás de ella, Mulciber, Avery y Parkinson, le seguían el rastro. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía Lily en los terrenos de Slytherin? ¿Qué hacia la pelirroja fuera de su dormitorio?

Sin detenerse si quiera a respirar, James corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, porque si llegaba tarde, porque si Lily corría la misma suerte que Mary, aquella noche ya lejana —y era seguro que la correría—, era seguro que James no estaría en paz. Ninguna broma que pudiera jugar sería suficiente para castigar a esos tres. Si no llegaba a tiempo, si Lily estaba herida, sería mejor que ningún Slytherin se cruzara en su camino durante los próximos 50 años.

 **:-:-:**

Pasos. Primero lentos. Luego rápidos. Se puso alerta.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante el pánico que la inundó y justo entonces, por la esquina del pasillo, tres figuras aparecieron.

Lily Evans, ya sostenía la varita en alto cuando tres de los nuevos Mortífagos se plantaron frente a ella; con las sonrisas más despiadadas y torcidas que hubiera visto antes. Vagamente, llegó a su memoria la noche en que Mary había tardado en volver al dormitorio. El relato tan tenebroso que les había contado. Y ella, Lily no dudaba que fuera a correr con la misma experiencia. Bastó encarar a esas tres figuras para que, por primera vez, Lily anhelara que James Potter apareciera. Porque si no lo hacía, si ella estaba ahí sola… Ellos eran tres. Ella una. No podría ganar.

Frente a ella, Mulciber la miraba con odio, los ojos de Avery reflejaban ira contenida y los de Parkinson, simplemente echaban chispas de asco y furia. Los tres Slytherin la habían encontrado y en sus rostros, Lily podía ver que estaban recordando. Sí, tenían motivos para querer asustarla. Esa misma tarde, Lily había restado puntos a las serpientes plateadas porque esos tres —siempre esos tres— habían estado hechizando a dos Gryffindor de primer año. _Sangres sucias,_ claro. Severus había intentado persuadirla, pero eso a Lily no le había bastado. Había, por si fuera poco, llamado la atención de McGonagall que castigó a esos tres. Y ahí estaban, con motivos y una oportunidad, para amedrentar a la prefecta perfecta.

—Está prohibido andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche— les dijo Lily, su mano aferraba con firmeza la varita y sus palabras no salían entrecortadas o forzadas. Para ojos de los Slytherin, Lily Evans no temblaba de miedo, como Mary McDonald lo había hecho.

—Vaya… todas las sangre sucia, son demasiado boconas para su propio bien— se mofó Mulciber. Avery y Parkinson mantenían sus varitas en sus lugares, pero Mulciber ya había comenzado a sacar la suya.

—Y todos los Slytherin son demasiado bravucones para beneficio de su casa. Daros la media vuelta y no restaré puntos a su casa, _otra vez_ — advirtió la pelirroja.

—Cierra lo boca Evans— le calló Parkinson— Creo que ha llegado el momento de darte una buena lección—

—Bien, ustedes se lo buscaron. ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin!— pronunció Lily. Avery y Parkinson apretaron los dientes, pero fue Mulciber el que se permitió soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Cuánto más jugarás a hacerte la valiente?— le preguntó con mofa— Siempre supe que de las tres, tú eras la sangre sucia a la que debíamos amedrentar primero. Lamento mucho que esa haya sido McDonald. Pero no importa. Como dice Parkinson, es hora de tu lección. Nunca es tarde para hacerle ver a una sangre sucia quiénes son sus superiores—

—Si quieres ser mi superior, aprende primero a leer, Mulciber— se mofó Lily, evocando en su memoria, la imagen de Sirius Black. Siempre tan lengua floja, siempre hablando par provocar. Si esa noche pelearía, si esa noche caería, nadie diría que lo hizo sin atacar, nadie, diría que Lily pareció débil.

—Basura asquerosa, ahora verás con quién te estás metiendo, sangre sucia maldita— escupió Mulciber, su varita, comenzó a destellar de un tono rojo encendido, cuando la maldición, salió de sus labios— _¡Crucio!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ exclamó alguien, ambos rayos de luz, chocaron entre sí. Lily ni siquiera se giró, aquella voz, había anhelado escucharla, desde mucho antes de ser consciente. Y ahí estaba. James Potter, había aparecido y su hechizo, no tardó en derribar a Mulciber. La maldición torturadora se perdió, cuando la varita del Slytherin salió volando contra el suelo— Vuelve a llamarla así y haré algo más que quitarte la varita. Es la segunda ocasión que tengo que decirte, que las maldiciones imperdonables, están penadas por la ley— le acusó el de gafas. Su voz, era dura, firme, amenazadora. Lily, no pudo evitar aferrar aún más su varita, como si la presencia de James, hubiera esfumado por completo el miedo que se había esforzado en controlar y solo su valor estuviera presente.

—Potter. ¿Seguirás defendiendo a las _sangres sucias_? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, para qué te des cuenta de la escoria, que son?— preguntó Mulciber

—No me digas, esta basura te ha hechizado ¿no?— le escupió Parkinson

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Parkinson?— respondió James, alzando los hombros— Es hermosa, no puede evitar hechizarme— se mofó.

—¡No es más que una sangre sucia! Un bicho inmundo que pudre el mundo— siguió Parkinson

— _¡Desaugeo!—_ exclamó James, apretando los puños con enojo. Al instante, los dientes de Parkinson comenzaron a crecer, Lily, esbozó una sonrisa. Por esa ocasión, se permitiría reír con una broma de James— No quisiera ser grosero, pero Lily y yo, tenemos cosas que hacer. Será mejor que vuelvan a su sala común, no les conviene verme más esta noche…— dijo y acto seguido, dio dos pasos atrás, había llegado por el lado más cercano a Lily, así que ella estaba detrás de él, con una mano en la espalda, espero que la pelirroja no se resistiera, pero para su sorpresa, fue Lily la que extendió su mano y tomo la de él. Sin darse la media vuelta siguió caminando, dispuesto a no perder de vista a Avery y Mulciber que no se veían deseosos de detener la maldición de Parkinson. Estaban por doblar la esquina, cuando James exclamó:

— _¡Levicorpus!—_ y en cuanto los Slytherin colgaron por los tobillos, él y Lily echaron a correr con rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor sin soltarse de las manos.

 **:-:-:**

—Hasta tres, si no llega, saldré a buscarlo— dijo Sirius frente a la chimenea. Remus y Peter no objetaron nada, a falta del Mapa, que James se había llevado, no habían salido a buscarlo, porque cuando llegaron a la sala común, James ya estaba por las cocinas de Hogwarts muy seguramente. Sin embargo, en todo ese rato, no habían vuelto al dormitorio, era claro que James había reaccionado de esa manera por algo importante y aunque los tres sospechaban que era, anhelaban con todo su corazón, estar equivocados— 1… 2…—

El hueco tras el retrato se abrió y James cruzó por él, tomado de la mano de Lily Evans. Remus y Peter, que habían permanecido sentados se pusieron de pie. Bastó mirar a James para saber qué había pasado.

—Avery y Mulciber lo pagarán, Cornamenta— aseguró Sirius

—Creo recordar que hay un par de bombas fétidas aún, que no hemos utilizado— comentó Remus, James no los miró, había tomado dirección al sofá y solo se detuvo cuando instó a Lily a tomar asiento. La pelirroja se sentó, Peter conjuró una frazada para ella y Remus sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo— Come Lily, te sentirás mejor—

—No me bastan dos bombas fétidas. Esos…. Parkinson también estaba ahí. Si mañana tiene los dientes normales, me encargaré de hacerle algo más radical— dijo James, sujetándose de la chimenea. Sirius le tomó del hombro, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Cuando James se dio la media vuelta, Lily fue lo único que pudo ver, no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a ella, se puso en cuclillas y la tomó de los hombros— ¿Estás bien? Creo que llegué justo a tiempo, pero tal vez no fue así… ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Lanzaron otra maldición antes de que yo llegara?— le interrogó. Lily, negó nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—Calma, Cornamenta, la asustarás más— le dijo Sirius. Peter asintió con la cabeza. James suspiró.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón Lily… es solo que me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué hacías merodeando por los pasillos a esta hora?— preguntó el de gafas, visiblemente más calmado.

—Mejor dicho, Lily, ¿qué hacías en las mazmorras de Slytherin?— le corrigió Remus. Sirius, pegó un salto desde su lugar junto a James.

—No, no, no dime que no has vuelto a ser amiga de Quejicus, dime que no estabas ahí por él— rogó el oji gris.

—No estaba ahí por él— aseguró Lily y su voz, sonó como un murmullo— Estaba… yo… bueno… estaba realizando una búsqueda. Necesitaba hacerlo hoy porque mañana Remus estará en la enfermería y tendré que cuidar que ningún estudiante se crucé en su camino y hoy era mi oportunidad, no pensé que encontraría a alguien y mucho menos a ellos, y yo en verdad agradezco que James hubiera aparecido y…— los merodeadores estaban en shock. James, se obligó a cerrarle la boca al Lily, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios, mientras Sirius tomaba a Remus de los hombros, evitando que colapsara en un desmayo.

—Lily…. ¿lo sabes?— preguntó James. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza— ¿Desde… desde cuándo?

—Desde el año pasado. Los vi una noche, cruzaron el camino al sauce boxeador, abre visto mal, porque de un momento a otro desaparecieron, como si el sauce los hubiera tragado— explicó ella.

—¿A quién le dijiste?— le preguntó Sirius, aunque su voz, sonó más como acusación, Lily, se sintió repentinamente mal.

—Yo… no le he dicho a nadie…. Solo lo sé yo… Jamás le diría a alguien… Remus es mi amigo— respondió, James sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

—No, claro que no le dirías a nadie. Eres Lily Evans, que suerte ¿no Remus? La prefecta perfecta es tu amiga. Tranquilízate, Lunático. Dime Lily… ¿cómo es eso de que cuidarás que nadie se crucé con Remus?

—Oh, yo…— Lily se sonrojó— Bueno, aparte de alinear la ronda de Remus para que no caiga en luna llena y darle los apuntes que ustedes estoy segura no toman, como los de Historia de la magia, intento que nadie descubra su gran secreto como lo hice yo. Y debo decirles que son muy descuidados, ¿no saben acaso el peligro que representa un hombre lobo? Remus es una magnífica persona pero dudo mucho que como hombre lobo sea igual…— les retó ella, visiblemente, más tranquila respecto a lo sucedido. Remus, también había comenzado a recuperar su color.

—Vaya, tienes razón James. Es una suerte que Lily Evans sea mi amiga. No sé cómo agradecerte todo eso Lily…

—No tienes porqué, sé que tus amigos se preocupan por ti, pero yo también lo hago

—Pues deberías preocuparte menos por nosotros, pelirroja— le dijo Sirius, con una renovada sonrisa— Venga, si me dices que estabas haciendo fuera de la Torre esta noche, yo te diré un secreto de los Merodeadores, que estoy seguro, todos querrán compartir— las miradas de James, Peter y Remus se clavaron en él, cuando la mano de Sirius rozó su bolsillo, todos suspiraron aliviados y asintieron con la cabeza.

—Venga Lily, dinos que hacías fuera…— la apremió Peter.

—Yo… este… buscaba un Boggart— respondió la chica, mirando al suelo. James, que permanecía en cuclillas, rió.

—Por la clase de Defensa ¿no es así? ¿Te interesa esa práctica en particular?

—Así es. Y no te burles. Yo… quiero saber cuál es mi más grande miedo— aseguró ella.

—Sencillo. Te ayudaremos. Nadie conoce mejor el castillo, que nosotros…— le aseguró Sirius

—Ese no es un secreto, tú dijiste…— comenzó a replicar Lily

—No, no lo es. Solo que mi secreto tiene un costo…— negoció Sirius

—Eso no es justo

—La vida no es justa Lily. Es sencillo, por mi secreto o más bien nuestro, no puedes retarnos. Si nos retas o nos restas puntos, me temo mucho que yo mismo te arrojaré al calamar gigante— se mofó

—Canuto, ya dile. No la hagas enojar— le advirtió James

—Ok, ok… entonces, Lily, prepárate— primero era una tela, Sirius, sacó la capa de su bolsillo.

—Una capa. ¿Cuál es el secreto? Si quieres decirme que tus bolsillos son excesivamente grandes entonces…— Sirius se puso la capa y justo entonces, su cuerpo desapareció. Ahí, dónde antes estaba Black, ya no había nada— ¡Una capa de invisibilidad!— exclamó la pelirroja, Sirius, sacó la cabeza por un hueco de la capa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Auténtica. Cortesía de Charlus Potter— le confirmó, James rió por lo bajó y justo entonces, Lily pegó un salto que la hizo ponerse de pie.

—Por eso nunca logro dar con ustedes— les acusó— ¡Y tú sabías!— señalo a Remus, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mera acusación. Ninguno de los Merodeadores negó ninguna de las ocasiones que Lily se atrevió a nombrar, inclusive, James se animó a confesarle que había sido con ayuda de esa capa que había robado la snitch dorada que le había dado; la primera snitch que atrapó, aunque no pasó por alto para Sirius y los demás que James no reveló la verdadera importancia de aquel objeto, así como tampoco Lily dijo nada respecto a que aquella esfera dorada, permanecía guardada en su bolsillo. Al final y solo porque James le había rescatado aquella noche, Lily prometió no retarlos ni quitarles la capa de invisibilidad si ellos prometían a su vez, no usarla para jugar ninguna broma.

—Promesa. No la necesitamos para gastar bromas, simplemente para _la Luna llena—_ le dijo Sirius. La pelirroja, había dado por sentado que gracias a la capa, les había resultado sencillo apoyar a Remus en sus transformaciones. Ninguno de los cuatro dijo algo para desmentir aquello, pese a que Lily había tomado bien aquellos dos secretos, el Mapa del Merodeador –bien guardado en el bolsillo de James- y su condición como animagos, era preferible, seguirla manteniendo en secreto.

—Bien, entonces me iré a dormir… buenas noches, chicos— concluyó Lily, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Estaba por subir, cuando dio media vuelta y volvió a hablar— James, gracias por estar ahí esta noche—

—No tienes que agradecerlo. Pese a todo, no me necesitabas… eres la bruja más valiente de esta casa, no dudo que tú sola, hubieras podido con ellos— le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Lily le correspondió y subió por las escaleras. James no había mentido, había escuchado hablar a Lily, la había visto aferrando fuerte la varita; si los Mortífagos iban por ella, no dudaba que Lily Evans arrasara con todos. _Aunque él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla,_ aunque no fuera necesario.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué hay para Mulciber, Avery y Parkinson? Nadie se mete con mi chica— pronunció James, cuando Lily desapareció. Los tres Merodeadores, pusieron manos a la obra.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El nuevo trimestre llegó, llevando con él, noticias por demás agradables.

Durante el verano, ningún ataque de parte del Lord y su círculo tuvo lugar, dado que al parecer, eran muchas las familias de magos puros que comenzaban a contraer nupcias para volver a sus familias más poderosas en cuanto a su sangre. James y Sirius se mantuvieron al tanto de lo ocurrido, puesto que entre las nuevas alianzas se encontraba la de Narcisa Black con Lucius Malfoy, boda a la cuál, acudió el matrimonio Lestrange, conformado por Rodulphus y Bellatrix y que dio a Adrómeda un pequeño golpe en el corazón, pues aunque se empeñara en demostrar que no le afectaba que sus hermanas hubieran decidido fingir que no existia por casarse con un muggle, Sirius siempre supo que a su prima le afectaba tanto, como a él le afectaba ser tan distitno de Regulus. Lo único que pareció alegrar a Andrómeda fue su hija Nymphadora que cada día se volvía más especial.

Cuando Lily, volvió a casa, tenía muchas aventuras que narrarle a sus padres y un suceso bastante relevante para ella: la venganza de los Merodeadores. La tarde siguiente a su ataque, Avery y Mulciber habían aparecido en el Gran Comedor, con el cabello pintado de azul, sus calzoncillos de fuera y por si fuera poco con sus tormentas personales conjuradas a manos de Sirius (en las cuáles estaba cayendo un diluvio, con rayos incluidos). Parkinson, fue víctima de una poción de amor que la hizo perseguir a Severus Snape todo el día, hasta el punto tal en que sus amigas la arrojaron al lago para que se le despejara la mente. Nadie dudo que los autores intelectuales de las bromas fueran los cuatro Merodeadores, pero luego de una larga charla con el director del colegio, Dumbledore no se atrevió a castigar a los Gryffindor. Una más para los Merodeadores.

Igualmente, dado que la última Luna Llena estaba cerca y que no podían estar mucho tiempo con ella, los Merodeadores prometieron a Lily ayudarle a encontrar un _Boggart_ en cuanto hubieran vuelto de las vacaciones, con la única condición de que no les retara por jugar una última broma antes de dejar el castillo. La broma, fue en esa ocasión para McLaggen que estuvo a nada de romperle la cara a Peter, al hacer un mal bloqueo de una bludger, el incidente no pasó desapercibido, James y Remus se encargaron de que una miniatura de Bludger persiguiera a McLaggen por todo el castillo.

Al regreso del trimestre, Lily había esperado que las habladurías cesarán, puesto que en el castillo, se había comenzado a rumorear que Lily había sido encantada fuertemente, para lograr llevar una relación cordial con los Merodeadores. Y es que desde el incidente ocurrido con los de Slytherin y con las pocas escenas que había recabado de ellos, Lily comenzaba a mostrarse más abierta a acercarse a ellos y se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlos más a fondo.

Remus, no se había equivocado después de todo, puesto que había tenido razón en muchas cosas. Para empezar, Sirius no era un completo idiota, como James, oji gris aborrecía por completo la campaña purista y no le molestaba defender incluso a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, cuando Slytherin se pasaba de la raya; con alegría, Lily se había permitido indagar sobre las bromas que esos dos seguían jugando para darse cuenta que quizás en un par de ocasiones, los blancos directos, merecían aquella trastada. Peter era un tanto más tranquilo; el pequeño, contribuía en gran parte a las bromas y era ligeramente más responsable para poner al día a sus amigos ya fuera con deberes o simples chismes que corrían entre los alumnos. James, quién no había vuelto a pedirle que saliera con él, no había dejado de ser atento con ella, aunque finalmente le había comentado que lograba ponerlo muy nervioso; y con ello, había marcado la pauta para que Lily no solo no le gritara todo el tiempo, sino que comenzará a darse cuenta de que día a día James mostraba esos rasgos maduros y actitudes responsables que un curso atrás no tenía.

Finalmente, los alumnos habían regresado al castillo y las rutinas se habían vuelto a instalar. Esa noche sin embargo, sucedería algo importante. Algo que no sucedía con demasiada frecuencia. Algo que, a decir verdad, sería la primera vez que ocurriera. Lily Evans, merodearía por el castillo, en compañía de los Merodeadores.

—Bien Lily— dijo Sirius en la seguridad de la sala común de Gryffindor, con Peter y Remus detrás, asegurándose de que nadie anduviera por los pasillos, por medio del Mapa del Merodeador. Que Lily supiera de la Capa de Invisibilidad, no quería decir que los Merodeadores, hubieran revelado de golpe, cada uno de sus trucos bajo la manga— No quisiera recordártelo, pero lo haré. Tienes que ser silenciosa. Muy silenciosa. La capa no nos cubrirá a todos, así que nos arriesgaremos a no meternos en ella— Lily, asintió con una sonrisa. Sirius, Remus y Peter, asomaron las cabezas por el hueco tras el retrato

—Como única regla, por cierto— le dijo James con una sonrisa, antes de que abandonaran el lugar— Es que si llegan a descubrirnos, tú y Remus, prefectos los dos, tomarán la Capa y saldrán corriendo de regreso aquí. No pueden bajarles puntos o castigarlos, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Entiendo...— musitó ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Como los Merodeadores, ella también se había cambiado el uniforme y vestía informalmente. James asintió y un momento después, la cabeza de Sirius asomó por el hueco en la pared, solo faltaban ellos dos.

—Cornamenta, ¿no vienen?—preguntó el oji gris— Filch está bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, si no nos damos prisa, podríamos encontrarnos con él— comentó. Lily, adelantó a James y una vez que el retrato se hubo cerrado, la pelirroja se animó a preguntar:

—Y tú Black ¿cómo sabes dónde está Filch?—

—Intuición— se limitó a responder el aludido, alzando los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Para suerte de los Merodeadores, Lily no preguntó nada más y se limitó a rodar los ojos. Al cabo de un momento, los cuatro chicos guiaban a Lily por pasillos que ella nunca había recorrido, dado que nunca había tomado la ruta que llevaba al aula de adivinación.

—Oigan… ¿a dónde vamos?— preguntó Lily. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

—En el área de adivinación, en los pisos inferiores, hay muchas aulas abandonadas, alguna vez hemos de haber entrado a alguna, encontramos un _Boggart_ una vez, aunque no estamos seguros de que siga ahí. Ojalá estemos de suerte, sino, hay muchos sitios por los cuáles mirar…—

—Vaya, ustedes sí que conocen el castillo, ¿no es así?— comentó la pelirroja, más para sí que para los Merodeadores. James le pasó el brazo por los hombros con total soltura y habló, sonriendo de oreja a oreja:

—Nadie conoce el castillo como nosotros. Es casi imposible que nos perdamos, preciosa—

—Quita la…— Lily se quedó a media oración, cuando un ruido dentro de un aula, alertó a los Merodeadores.

Remus pensó por un momento que se trataba de algún profesor, Peter y Sirius dieron por sentado que se trataba de Slytherin. Al cabo de un momento, quedó claro que en realidad, era Peeves. Y si el poltergeist estaba ahí, Filch no tardaría en aparecer. Sirius, puso manos a la obra.

—Chicos, táctica de escape 123. James, no olvides el espejo— al instante, Lily sintió la mano de James tomar la suya, mientras Remus y Peter seguían a Sirius que ya se dirigía a dónde Peeves se encontraba, una vez a espaldas de Lily, resultaba sencillo mirar el Mapa del Merodeador y eso James lo tenía presente. Aunque estaban escapando, al pelinegro le alegraba poder estar a solas con Lily, porque ¡por Merlín! Que alucinante sensación, resultaba de solo tomarle la mano.

Tras pasillos, escaleras y finalmente una vuelta completa para bajar a los niveles inferiores, Lily finalmente sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, cuando James se encargó de detenerse en unos pequeños escalones que desembocaban en una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—Vale, aquí esperaremos. Cuando ellos lleguen, entraremos— le dijo el de gafas, mientras Lily se encargaba de que el aire, regresara a sus pulmones. ¡Por Merlín! Hacía demasiado tiempo de que hubiera hecho una carrera. Tenía que admitirlo, los Merodeadores eran mucho más rápidos que ella. Al cabo de un momento, la pelirroja tomó asiento en los escalones y James se permitió imitarla— ¿Cansada, pelirroja?

—No te burles, yo nunca tengo por qué correr— le dijo ella, recuperando finalmente el aliento—Por cierto ¿qué es eso de táctica 123?— James rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Bueno, en realidad, nada así existe. Quiero decir, que no tenemos tácticas de escape. Simplemente, Sirius siempre sabe que decir cuando tenemos que echar alguna carrerilla nocturna. Admitamos que, hace todo más divertido— le explicó, sin dejar de sonreír. Y Lily advirtió que a James le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de sus amigos.

—Pero… ¿cómo supiste que hacer?—

—Bueno, ellos saben cómo escapar y Sirius tiene muy buenas relaciones con Peeves. Tú en cambio, eres lenta y nunca has estado en los pasillos tan tarde, así que por esta noche, mi querida prefecta, estás bajo mi cuidado. No permitiré que algo te pase, que te descubran o que te metas dónde no debes— respondió el chico, sonriendo.

—No necesito que me cuides, no soy una responsabilidad que tengas que cargar, yo estoy aquí porque quiero y…— las palabra de Lily, se ahogaron en las paredes que los rodeaban cuando James comenzó a reír. En su bolsillo, el espejo de doble fondo no parecía dar señales de ser necesario, pero aun así, el joven Potter lo aferraba, tratando de no explotar en un sinfín de sentimientos tras las palabras de Lily— Potter, más te vale que no os estés riendo de mí— le amenazó ella con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, James se serenó lo suficiente.

—Disculpa, es solo que no pude evitarlo. ¿Responsabilidad? Creo que mal interpretaste mis palabras. Que haya dicho que estas bajo mi cuidado, no quiere decir que necesites que te cuide o que seas incapaz de hacerlo. Sé bien que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas— le aseguró James, con una dulce sonrisa— De entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts, tú eres la única de que nunca voy a tener que preocuparme. Eres lista, eres audaz, mordaz y sobre todo, posees el valor y la fuerza de una verdadera Gryffindor. Jamás me preguntaré si estás a punto de colapsar, echarte a llorar o perder el juicio, porque de entre todas las chicas, estoy seguro de lo que tú harías. Sí, Lily Evans se quedaría a pelear, aunque tuviera que aferrarse a su varita, no daría un paso atrás, no huiría; Lily Evans se enfrentaría al peligro, restaría tantos puntos como pudiera amenazando a los de Slytherin, Lo sé…— James suspiró, sus ojos no miraban a Lily y ella por primera vez, deseó que lo hicieran, que la miraran y no despegarán la vista de su persona.

—Entonces…

—Es que quiero hacerlo— aseguró el pelinegro, al cabo de un momento, girándose para verla. Su mirada avellana, quedó fija en ella y Lily no pudo evitar perderse en ese tono tan cálido— Aunque no lo quieras, aunque no lo necesites, yo quiero protegerte. Quiero cuidar de ti, quiero pelear, por tu bienestar. Lily, sé lo que piensas de mí, pero estoy seguro que puedo ser la mejor versión de mí, sin cambiar mi forma de ser. Y estoy seguro que un día, podré pedirte una cita con la certeza de que dirás de sí. Y justo entonces, comprenderás, que aunque no sea necesario, voy a estar ahí, para cuidarte, me interpondré entre ti y los de Slytherin, echaré a correr de tu mano si es necesario, pero no te dejaré sola. Mi único gran deseo, es mantener a salvo a todas las personas que me importan. Y tú, me importas— la boca de la pelirroja se había quedado sin palabras. Durante ese tiempo, había atisbado en James actitudes maduras e incluso responsables, pero nunca había podido contemplar, aquella faceta del chico. _Excepto una vez…_ Al inicio del quinto curso, cuando James se negó a que el apelativo _sangre sucia_ escapara de sus labios.

Con una sonrisa, completamente sincera y dulce, Lily se dio cuenta de que el joven Potter, un día, se convertiría en un hombre maravilloso. Con ideales fuertes, con mente abierta, con un corazón puro. Y ese día, Lily deseaba estar ahí. Porque Lily no deseaba que ese James enérgico y con ímpetu de aventura se perdiera, ella, solo deseaba que esas grandes cualidades y esas magníficas habilidades que el chico poseía, no se vieran reducidas a solo bromas y risas. A nada estaba de decir algo, cuando Sirius, Peter y Remus aparecieron por la escalinata, los cuatro se miraban algo agitados y muy sonrientes.

—Bueno, crisis superada— dijo Sirius

—Convencimos a Peeves de jugarle una buena a Filch— siguió Peter

—Seguramente al pobre hombre le dolerán las piernas de perseguirlo, pero Peeves es un poltergeist, nada puede pasarle— concluyó Remus, sus ojos dorados, relucientes por la emoción. James y Lily se pusieron de pie, sonrientes.

—Ya quiero ver a Filch mañana por la mañana— murmuró James— Pero ahora… ¿están listos?

—Jimmy, yo nací listo, guapo y…— comenzó a decir Sirius, sus tres amigos, rodaron los ojos.

— _Destinado a la grandeza, por tus bellísimas manos de Dios griego reencarnado—_ recitaron los Merodeadores. Sirius, bufó ofendido, al tiempo que Lily, sin poder evitarlo, rompía en carcajadas.

—Pelirroja, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído— le amenazó el oji gris al escucharla reír, Remus saltó en la defensa:

—No importa, viene conmigo— aseguró y guiñó un ojo a Sirius. Black estuvo a nada de replicar, cuando el castaño se dirigió sin más a la puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió. Al acercarse, todos atisbaron dentro un armario viejo y algunos pupitres para las clases. Sin más que esperar, los cinco ingresaron en la habitación. Peter, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, al tiempo que James y Remus acomodaban las mesillas alrededor del aula y Sirius se acercaba al armario. Efectivamente, dentro había un _Boggart_ , era más que seguro tras percibir la vibración que agitaba el mueble. De repente, Lily palideció un poco, tal vez, ya no estaba tan segura de querer enfrentarse a lo que más temía. Pero no había hecho a esos cuatro salir de sus dormitorios para nada.

—Ustedes…. ¿ya han hecho esto, entonces?— preguntó Lily, mirando a Remus y a James que a espaldas de ella, se habían acomodado sobre unos pupitres. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Leímos una vez, acerca de los _Boggarts_ , nos entró la curiosidad e hicimos justamente lo que tú. Al encontrarlo, nos enfrentamos a él y encontramos aquello a lo que más tememos— le explicó James con una sonrisa. Su relato, omitió bastante bien, el hecho de que cuando lo hicieron, tenía tan solo 12 años.

—No te asustes Lily. Es bastante sencillo enfrentarse a esas cosas. Simplemente, tienes que recordar en todo momento que no son más que imitaciones de lo que en verdad te atemoriza— siguió Remus y su sonrisa condescendiente y la infinita creencia de que no pasaría nada, la hicieron darse la vuelta y sacar su varita. Sirius, ya estaba preparado para abrir y cerrar la puerta del armario.

—Abre la puerta, Sirius, por favor—pidió la pelirroja. El hechizo que habían estudiado en clase, permanecía en su mente con claridad, Sirius, no sintió ni por asomo, la necesidad de recordárselo. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el oji gris abrió la puerta y entonces, algo surgió del interior.

Fue como si una capa se materializara. De repente, Lily se paralizó. Aquella forma la conocía. La había visto en libros y en dibujos, había leído de ellos tanto o más para hartarse del tema. Nunca se había atrevido a practicar el hechizo que los detenía, a excepción de la ocasión en que hubo que presentar los TIMOS. Pero aquello no había sido por temor, aquello se había manifestado en asombro por magia tan pura y dulce. Si entonces, hubiera sabido que ese era su mayor temor, jamás habría deseado practicarlo.

¿Pero no ya lo sabía? Con esa figura frente a ella, la varita en su mano y la infinita certeza de que no sería capaz de efectuar el hechizo, Lily se dio cuenta de que en realidad, siempre había sabido a que le temía. Desde la primera vez que Severus Snape le hubiera contado sobre aquella horrendas criaturas, la pelirroja había sentido ese fuerte halo de frío recorrerle la nuca, descendiendo por su columna hasta dejarla helada. Fría, vacía. Y triste.

— _Riddi… Riddi…—_ murmuró Lily y Sirius, que era el más cercano a ella, estuvo seguro de que en ese momento, ocurriría lo mismo que cuando él había practicado el hechizo. La capa negra, la forma fría, la búsqueda de alegría que el _Boggart_ imitaba, la pelirroja, estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar, mientras la criatura se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Un dementor.

Rápido como un vendaval, una figura pelinegra se posó frente a ella y al instante, la criatura que había tomado la forma del peor de sus miedos, cambió. De un momento otro, el dementor había desaparecido y en su lugar un rostro vacío y unos ojos rojos, se transformaron. Lily no tuvo tiempo de atisbar que era en realidad, porque los brazos de Remus la atrajeron a él, y solo entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de que en realidad, estaba temblando. Frente a ella, el propio James luchaba porque las palabras salieran de su boca, y que la varita en su mano no fuera a caer al suelo. Sirius, estaba a nada de intervenir, cuando Potter, logró finalmente, ejecutar el hechizo:

— _¡Riddikulus!—_ al instante, la figura frente a él se desintegró. Lo que antes lo había espantado cambió y con la fuerza de su varita, James lo empujó al fondo del armario, donde Sirius se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Detrás de ellos, Remus había extendido una rana de chocolate a Lily para tranquilizarla.

—Bueno, eso estuvo bien— murmuró Sirius. James asintió con la cabeza, estaba perplejo. La imagen de su _Boggart_ , aún se miraba reflejada en sus ojos.

—Lily…. ¿le temes a los dementores?— preguntó Peter, al cabo de un momento y un tanto tímido.

—Ya sé que es tonto— suspiró Lily. ¿Quién podía temerle a una criatura a la que nunca se había enfrentado? Los Merodeadores seguramente, no poseían temores tan vagos. La figura de James, era escalofriante.

—No pienses eso. No es tonto, en verdad…— le aseguró Remus mirando a Sirius. Lily lo notó y clavo sus ojos verdes en los de Black.

—¿Tú también les temes?— preguntó, sorprendida. Sirius se encogió de hombros, como si le quisiera quitar importancia.

—Te diría que no te burlaras, pero ya sabes como yo, que esas cosas, dan pavor— le dijo el oji gris. Lily rió y asintió con la cabeza. James se desplomó en un pupitre y suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cuello.

—James…— le llamó la pelirroja— Tu _Boggart…_ ¿Qué era?— el pelinegro la miró, sus amigos también lo hicieron. Ninguno entendía a que se debía aquel cambio. Años atrás, cuando los cuatro hubieran hecho la prueba, los _Boggart_ , correspondían a un Dementor para Sirius, Acromántulas para Peter, la Luna Llena para Remus y un Basilisco para James. Potter, se limitó a desviar la mirada al armario. ¿Su miedo había cambiado? Seguro que sí. Quizás, a los 12 años, lo que más miedo le daba, era una criatura mitológica que protagonizaba muchas historias de terror, por lo pequeño de su edad. A los 16 años, aquel miedo infundado había cambiado. En esos momentos, su mayor miedo, se representaba con una sola figura. Un rostro que solo había visto una vez, pero que le había bastado para darse cuenta de lo que significaba: peligro, amenaza. Porque ese frío rostro y esos ojos rojos, aterraban. Protagonizaban sus peores pesadillas y amenazaban, lo único que James amaba: a su familia. A sus padres, a sus hermanos. Y a Lily.

—De lejos, parecía un fantasma, aunque los fantasmas son transparentes y en realidad…— Peter se calló de golpe, la verdad, lo golpeó y la mirada de James se clavó en él, al asentir con la cabeza.

—Así es, mi _Boggart,_ es Lord Voldemort—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Con la llegada de mayo, el verano estaba nada de caer sobre los estudiantes y para alegría de todos, algo nuevo también llegó. Para los alumnos de sexto año, llegó a Hogwarts un grupo de magos, que les enseñaría a llevar a cabo las prácticas de _desaparición._ Como era de esperarse, los primeros en apuntarse, fueron James y Sirius en compañía de un muy inseguro Peter y de un no tan emocionado Remus, dado que las inscripciones llegaron, a días de que la Luna Llena se posara en el cielo. Pese a todo, cuando las prácticas comenzaron, Remus se mostró mucho más animado y tras dos sesiones, los cuatro Merodeadores lograron efectuar aquella magia tan compleja. Lily, Mary y Marlene, también se apuntaron para practicar y fueron de las primeras brujas en lograr el encantamiento. Ni siquiera las señoritas de Ravenclaw, fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para lograrlo con tanta facilidad. Del lado de Slytherin, Avery estuvo a nada de olvidar uno de sus dedos en su lugar, mientras su cuerpo aparecía al otro lado del comedor. Mulciber y Parkinson aparecieron en el mismo lugar y chocaron, mientras que Snape, recibió a Avery, cuando este apareció en su lugar.

Al finalizar el trimestre, los Merodeadores habían conseguido librar los últimos meses del año sin castigos y Potter se había encargado de llevar al equipo de Gryffindor a ganar la Copa de Quidditch. McGonagall misma, había quedado realmente contenta con los resultados, pues gracias a esa copa y a las puntuaciones tan altas que Evans consiguió en clases, Gryffindor también ganó la Copa de las Casas. Los esfuerzos dados que sirvieron para lograr los resultados de ese curso por parte de James y Lily, sirvieron a Dumbledore para tomar una sabia decisión que daría a conocer en las cartas que enviaría el curso siguiente.

Cuando todos volvieron a casa, Sirius se mostraba emocionado, pues pretendía hacer valer ese verano en casa de los Potter; pasar una buena temporada jugando con la hija de Andrómeda que fuera a cumplir próximamente los 3 años de edad. Peter viajó con sus padres a su hogar de antaño, seguros de que los Mortífagos habrían perdido el interés en seguir reclutando magos a la causa. Remus, se aseguró de que sus padres viajaran fuera de Londres, a sabiendas de que a mitad del verano, una Luna Llena caería sobre él. James, volvió a casa, contento con sus resultados y seguro de que al volver para el último curso, lograría dos cosas: los EXTASIS para auror y una cita con Lily Evans. Severus Snape, volvió a casa, dispuesto a mantenerse al margen de los acontecimientos mágicos y bastante decidido a hablar con Lily, sobre su perdida amistad, además de sostener una buena charla sobre la relación tan nueva y extraña que la pelirroja mantenía con los Merodeadores.

En algún lugar del mundo mágico, con todo un círculo de magos oscuros y con la certeza de que era imperioso dar un paso más allá para lograr la causa, Lord Voldemort convocó a sus aliados, para dar órdenes. La guerra, estaba por estallar. Nadie vería venir sus siguientes jugadas y el Mundo Mágico caería a sus pies.

Albus Dumbledore, revisó por última vez sus anotaciones mentales, cuando el castillo quedó desierto y su mente no se distraía con la algarabía juvenil. Tenía que poner manos a la obra ante la situación. Una estrategia de resguardo, ante los planes del Lord. Un grupo de magos, que lucharían por la paz. Una orden que nacería de las cenizas de magos que comenzaban a perder las esperanzas.

 _ **Cont**_ _ **inuara…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***Herencias de familia ¿no? James Potter y Harry Potter, toman el capitaneado del equipo de Gryffindor, cuando llegan al sexto año.**

 ***Según mis datos, Lily teme a los dementores y James a Voldemort. Yo solo he arreglado las situaciones para que los Boggarts correspondieran, agregando los de Sirius y Peter. El Boggart de Remus, surgió de la película del Prisionero de Azkabán, basado en el libro homónimo.**

 ***No dejado pasar las prácticas de desaparición y dejo los primeros indicios de la situación que se vive en el mundo mágico, que está a punto de explotar.**

 ***¿Ya saben cuál ese gran plan de Dumbledore, cierto?**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, un placer traer por fin, le segunda parte de este sexto año, que nos deja a nada del último curso para los Merodeadores. Aunque no lo olviden, la historia no termina aquí. Esperando que este capítulo les gustara, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos a todas!_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Evagante, Karolita317, candiiventura, isabelchan56, Rubi Swartz**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Homenum Revelio!—_


	14. Deseos concedidos

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ **—**

* * *

= **14\. Deseos** **concedidos** =

 _—"Ya no se trata de lo que siento por ti. Sino de lo que no siento, por nadie más que por ti." (Anónimo)—_

El rayo de luz que surgió de su varita, realizó una trayectoria recta hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Y lo hizo sonreír. Aquello en verdad lo deleitaba. Había olvidado el nombre de la bruja frente a él, pero no importaba demasiado,pues lo que importaba era lo que hiciera; sus órdenes directas eran conseguir algún tipo de registro de los magos y brujas _sangres sucias_ que laboraran en el Ministerio. Fuera de aquel lugar, sus mortífagos se encargaban de ofrecer a los pocos magos de sangre limpia que se negaban a unirse a su causa, una segunda oportunidad de aceptar. Aquellos que decidían unirse, comenzaban inmediatamente a acudir a él, la Marca Tenebrosa tenía que ser grabada en sus ante brazos antes de que se les diera órdenes directas; mientras que los que volvían a rehusar la invitación, se arriesgaban a ser presas del maleficio _Imperio_ o incluso de un _Cruciatus._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió tras los tres toques que dieron y la cabellera negra, de Rodolphus Lestrange, asomó por el umbral. Su varita bajó, el hechizo estaba hecho. Aquella, sería una de las 10 brujas bajo su mandato, gracias a la maldición _Imperio._

—Mi Lord— le llamó Rodolphus y no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar lo que hacía para prestarle toda su atención al que en esos momentos resultaba ser uno de sus más fieles seguidores. Su recién nueva esposa, Bellatrix Lestrange, mostraba el mismo ánimo y la misma lealtad hacia la causa

—¿Traes el informe, mi estimado Rodolphus?— preguntó y su voz detono el innegable deleite que le causaba recibir las noticias de sus últimas acciones a la causa.

—Así es, mi señor. Mulciber y Avery han regresado, dos familias más a la causa, una por medio de la Maldición Imperius. Lucius Malfoy ha encantado al asistente junior del Ministro, Nobby Leach, quién, por cierto, probablemente, renuncie antes de que el año termine. Aún no hemos logrado encontrar a las familias Potter, Pettigrew, Lupín, Jones, ni a ninguno de los hermanos Prewett. Se nos ha informado que los Aurores Longbotton, viajarán a Hogwarts como escolta de seguridad. Y…— la mano del Lord calló a Rodolphus de repente, había escuchado suficiente. Muchas familias de sangre limpia aún se escondían de ellos, pero no lo harían por mucho tiempo, cuando el Ministerio cayera, él mismo visitaría a todas esas familias. Se había cansado de solo enviar peones al campo, estaba deseoso de hacer el mismo las cosas. Aunque sus actividades personales absorbían casi todo su tiempo y su energía. Para su suerte, tenía cuatro. Dos más, para lograr el sexto, dos objetos más que ya tenía en la mira. ¿Cuál sería el perfecto siete?

No importaba. En esos momentos, todo estaba perfecto así. Incluso, daría un par de días de descanso a sus mortífagos y al mundo. Quizás, el suficiente tiempo para que la seguridad apostada en el Callejón Diagon mermara, lo suficiente para que los chiquillos volvieran a su amado Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre que estaba a cinco días de llegar. Lo suficiente, para que el ministerio pensara en una estrategia para detenerle. _Aunque no pudiera…_ Porque lo que seguiría, sería mejor. No para el mundo, pero si para él. Para el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lord Voldemort.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— **Septiembre de 1977**

— **Estación King Cross** —

Otro 1 de Septiembre había llegado y como era de esperarse, los alumnos con destino a Hogwarts volverían al colegio para cursar otro año más de su educación. Pese a que en la comunidad mágica, la situación que se vivía no era precisamente la mejor pero tanto los padres como los alumnos conocían la seguridad que reinaba en el Castillo de Hogwarts al ser este custodiado por uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios de la época, Albus Dumbledore.

Como otros años, James Potter se detuvo frente al muro mágico que conducía al andén 9 ¾, sosteniendo fuertemente la baranda del carrito en el transportaba su baúl con pertenencias personales y la jaula de su lechuza que por años le había acompañ una sonrisa en los labios, el pelinegro debía mucha de su emción al hecho de que aquel año, no aparecía solo en aquel lugar, pues su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, iba con él.

—Será la última vez, hasta dentro de algún tiempo— aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa y acto seguido cruzó la barrera. Con una sonrisa, James siguió al que no solo era su hermano de bromas, sino también de vida y al atravesar el mágico andén, no le sorprendió para nada que el oji gris ya no estuviera ahí. Muy seguramente, Remus Lupín y Peter Pettigrew, sus otros dos hermanos de bromas y aventuras, ya habrían arribado al andén y conociendo a Sirius, el chico no habría perdido ni un momento en ir a buscarles.

Aunque el verano no había resultado por completo satisfactorio, ni James ni Sirius habían perdido el espíritu de los Merodeadores ni mermado un poco en su habitaual carácter alegre. Las vacaciones, habían trascurrido con Remus y Peter viajando con sus padres fuera de Londres, para mantenerse lejos de los grupos de Mortífagos que habían comenzado a perseguir a las familias tanto puras como mestizas para unirlos a su causa; mientras que ellos dos, habían sido sometidos a la vigilancia de sus padres y a los sortilegios protectores que rodeaban el hogar de los Potter.

Con la firme meta de encontrar a sus amigos, James empujó el carrito por el pasillo esperando dar pronto con los otros tres. No iba ni por el tercer vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando lo vio. Aferrado a su carrito, oculto entre los pilares y la multitud, con el cabello negro grasiento y la nariz quizás más ganchuda que un año atrás; Snape. Sus ojos negros estaban fijamente clavados en una persona y con algo muy parecido a los c _elos,_ el de gafas advirtió que su enemigo declarado, miraba a Lily Evans. Y pese a la furia que le provocaban los actos del Slytherin, James no podía culparlo. La pelirroja estaba hermosa.

Solo un tonto podría no mirarla como si se tratara de una _veela._ Sus cabellos rojos habían crecido hasta rozar sus caderas y el verano la había bronceado un poco al tiempo que había terminado por reafirmar sus curvas. Desde el nacimiento de su cuello, bajando por su pecho y siguiendo su fina cintura, su cadera marcada y sus pierna torneadas como los de una bailarina, Lily era digna de ser admirada. Justo en esos momentos, mientras charlaba con esa prefecta de Hufflepuff, James observó la sonrisa de Lily adornar su rostro, sus pocas pecas moverse en el puente de la nariz y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, brillar de alegría. Sin poder evitarlo, el Gryffindor presente, reafirmó lo que en el verano había admitido sin temor: estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Lily.

Sin reparar más en Severus, James se pasó una mano por el cabello con ese gesto tan característico que sus nervios le otorgaban y empujando el carrito, se acercó lenta y tranquilamente dónde Lily. La saludó, la alagó cuidadosamente por su apariencia y le preguntó por sus amigos. La pelirroja lo observó todo el rato con una renovada sonrisa y cuando se fue, no dudó en seguirle con la mirada, pues era más que obvio el gran cambio que el chico mostraba. Físicamente, era el mismo muchacho del año anterior, guapo de la cabeza a los pies y con ese halo de diversión y simpatía que llevaba encima. Pero personalmente, sus ojos brillaban distinto cuando la miraban y su voz no era la misma que empleara para seducir a alguien. Con una sonrisa de orgullo, Lily no tardó en darse cuenta que James Potter había madurado. Y ojalá que sus actos demostraran que no se equivocaba.

 **:-:-:**

Como último detalle, Remus se colocó sobre el pecho la pulcra insignia de _Prefecto_ que desde hacía dos años atrás portaba con orgullo. A su lado, James ya se había cambiado las ropas por la túnica del colegio y se colgaba de la solapa la placa de _Premio Anual_ que le hubieran hecho llegar junto a su carta de materiales y que le hubiera demostrado al joven Potter, que Dumbledore había mirado mucho más allá de su arrogancia adolescente y sus bromas infantiles al momento de pensarse a quiénes poner en el puesto.

—Bueno, como líder declarado de este grupo, quisiera expresarles mi gran orgullo al...— comenzó a decir Sirius, pero Remus le echó encima la chaqueta que se hubiera quitado y lo miró con las cejas muy juntas.

—¿Líder qué? Los Merodeadores no siguen líderes, viajan en manada— aseguró el castaño.

—Cierto Lunático, cierto. Quise decir, como Alfa declarado de esta mananda— se corrigió el oji gris, traviesamente. Remus rió y James le siguió.

—Pues vaya Alfa, feo y cabezota. ¿Qué será del grupo?— se mofó Peter y por respuesta, Sirius se abalanzó contra él. Entre risas, James y Remus se despidieron y dejaron el compartimento, echaron a andar al vagón de prefectos enfrascados en los nuevos cromos de las ranas que habían salido, acababan de dejar atrás un cubículo solo ocupado por tres magos cuando se detuvieron y volvieron atrás. Como buenos Merodeadores, asomaron solo las narices al cristal y con alegría, advirtieron que junto a un mago extraño para ellos, viajaban Alice y Frank Longbotton, dos magos un año más grandes que ellos, recién graduados de la academia de aurores según las malas lenguas, a fechas cercanas convertidos en marido y mujer.

—Rostros conocidos— murmuró Remus con una sonrisa.

—Y desconsiderados. Mira que no decirnos que vendrían, Frank no me ecscribe hace mucho— se quejó el de gafas, con un puchero.

—¿Quién será el otro?— cuestionó el licántropo. Ninguno de los dos pudo precisarlo, porque justo entonces Frank se giró y los miró y como buenos pillados, ambos echaron a correr. Siguieron su camino hasta el vagón destinado y apenas entraron, descubrieron que tanto los Prefectos de Quinto (los nuevos en el cargo) como los de su generación, ya estaban ahí. Al frente de todos, Lily prescidía la reunión, aunque era claro que se mostraba nerviosa.

—Gracias por llegar Remus— le saludó la pelirroja al verlo entrar. James se hizo a un lado intentado pasar desapercibido y Remus sonrió ante su gesto— Dime que sos vos el nuevo Premio Anual— rogó la bruja. El de ojos dorados negó con la cabeza y señaló con la cabeza al muchacho de quinto a su derecha, Lily lo contempló arqueando una ceja y acto seguido una cabecita detrás, James se dignó a dejarse ver.

—Lo siento— se disculpó acercándose a ella.

—Potter, por si no lo sabes, esta reunión es para prefectos— le riñó la prefecta Parkinson, James se detuvo al lado de Lily y asintió con la cabeza.

—Prefectos y Premios Anuales, lo tengo claro— aseguró— Un gusto conocerles, me llamo James Potter y soy el otro Premio Anual de esta generación— se presentó. Tanto la reacción de Parkinson como la de Snape y la de Lily bien valían una fotografía, pero James se obligó a no mostrarse altivo ni petulante. La pelirroja lo miró anonadada. ¡James Potter! ¡Premio Anual!

Si un año atrás le hubieran dicho que eso sería posible, Lily habría hecho lo más sensato que pudiera hacerse en situaciones así y hubiera reído. — _¿Pero en que pensaba Dumbledore?_ —se habría dicho. En esos momentos, la pregunta no era porqué James había sido elegido, sino más bien ¿quién pensaba en no darle el puesto a Potter? Claramente, el director de Hogwarts habría considerado que el joven Potter al fin maduraría en ese último verano y no había dejado que sus bromas y sus acciones infantiles nublaran la realidad que muchos conocían. James no era ningún tonto. El Gryffindor, era excepcionalmente bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, extraordinariamente excelente para las Transformaciones. Eran un chico de buenas notas e idelaes firmes; la representación real de lo que la casa de Gryffindor simbolizaba. James era justo y leal, valiente y poderoso, un mago genuinamente hábil.

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos todos, empecemos— dijo Lily al cabo de un momento. Entre ella y James, asignaron a los prefectos sus responsabilidades y les dieron a todos el sermón de todos los años sobre la responsabilidad y el honor de portar sus insignias. Dejaron a todos volver a sus compartimentos tras dar sus rondas de vigilancia y cuando solo quedaba Remus, este intuyó que aquel momento pertenecía a los nuevos delegados porque les dejó solos sin previo aviso.

—Felicidades Lily, era obvio que llegarías a Premio Anual— le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades a ti también. Eres un gran mago James, Dumbledore lo sabe— le respondió ella, igualmente sonriente.

—¿Cómo dice Sirius? ¡Ah, sí! Se hace lo que se puede— murmuró él, en un intento de aligerar la noticia.

—Venga, lo sabes bien. Sé que a veces eres un completo...— comenzó ella, pero el chico la interrumpió a media oración.

—Inmaduro, infantil y bravucón…—

—Iba a decir bromista. Hacia mucho que no te miraba como un bravucón— le aseguró ella con seriedad.

—No te apures, agradezco el voto de confianza, pero siempre supe cuáles eran mis defectos. Este año, sin embargo, estoy más que dispuesto a ser el chico que Lily Evans no puede ni retar ni mucho menos odiar— aseguró él. Lily volvió a sonreír y le abrazó. De repente, James se quedó estático y perdido ante la acción de la chica, pero no tardó en recuperarse y corresponderle.

—No te odio. Y nunca lo hice— susurró ella. James aflojó el agarre y la pelirroja se alejó—Creo que tengo que dar mi ronda. Felicidades de nuevo, sé que seremos un gran equipo— dirigiéndose a la salida, Lily se giró y comenzó a andar, acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando se detuvo y miró de reojo al chico a sus espaldas— Eres el Premio Anual más guapo que he visto— le aseguró y su comentario logró que Potter sintiera la manada entera de centauros, galopar en su estómago.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Tres días. Solo eso había pasado desde que las clases comenzaran y Sirius estaba a nada de lanzarse por la torre de Astronomía sin paracaídas y en picada contra el suelo. El lunes, McGonagall había dejado dos metros de pergamino sobre las transfiguraciones humanas y Flitwick una redacción detallada de los Encantamientos no verbales. El martes, Slughorn les dejó realizar una poción de euforia y un esquema sobre las pociones par dormir, además de la redacción de Historia de la magia que Binns les dejó, sobre las revueltas de centauros del año 1234 y el diagrama de la esclavitud de Elfos según el mago filósofo quién sabe qué.

Puestos así, ese miércoles a la tercera hora, luego de una clase de Herbología con _Tentáculas_ que parecían muy hambrientas y una hora leyendo sobre las costumbres religiosas de los muggles en Ciencias Muggles, Sirius esperaba fuera del aula asignada, que la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras alegrara su día y diera una hora impresionante para esperarla cada dos días a la semana. A su lado, James mantenía una conversación con Lily sobre las rondas de esa noche y Remus ayudaba a Peter con sus libros dado que la mochila se le había roto por meter tantos instrumentos de Pociones que no necesitaría ese día.

Como cada año, un nuevo profesor de Defensa había llegado al Colegio. El director, lo había presentado durante el banquete de bienvenida, luego de haber pasado la selección de los del primer curso; su nombre era Benjy Fenwick y su meta era (para el alumnado) impresionar más que los hermanos Prewett en años anteriores. Según las clases que ya había tenido, parecía ser un mago genuino, pero como decían los muggles, Sirius aplicaba el conocido refrán: _'Hasta no ver, no creer"._

Finalmente, el profesor hizo su aparición y lo hizo a lo grande. Llegó montado en una escoba, con el gorro puntiagudo bien puesto y una sonrisa en los labios. Los hizo pasar y entró en el aula, aterrizo en la tarima y agitó su varita, para desaparecer el transporte.

—Buenos días, jóvenes. Como ya sabrán, yo soy Benjy Fenwick y seré su nuevo profesor. Lamento la aparición pero me he quedado un buen rato volando con Madame Hooch para probar esta nueva Barredora que la señora compró— les explicó con una sonrisa— Bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Libros abiertos por la página 5 y...— sus ojos recorrieron al alumnado, como examinandoles a la distancia— ¿Quién quiere comenzar a ganar puntos? Venga, decidme... ¿Cuáles son las propiedades de los unicornios _?_ — como de costumbre, Lily Evans alzó la mano y respondió acertadamente.

La hora siguiente, Benjy agitó su varita y hizo aparecer la representación de un unicornio, habló sobre sus propiedades, sobre el uso de pelos de cola de unicornio, sobre los mitos acerca de las varitas creadas con dicho núcleo y siguió con las raíces mágicas de la sangre de unicornio. Los alumnos le escuchaban atentos y sorprendían cada que Benjy agitaba su varita y conjuraba ejemplos de su narración. Cuando la hora terminó, Benjy había pedido a los alumnos que tuvieran varitas con pelos de unicornio y que pasaran al frente en un experimento con base en los mitos de las varitas. La hora fue amena y divertida y no quedó duda alguna de que Fenwick era con mucho, un mago a la altura de los Prewett.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Mañana serán las pruebas de Quidditch, ¿cierto?— preguntó Lily mirando el suelo. La ronda de prefectos había comenzado y como costumbre, ambos Premios Anuales recorrían el castillo juntos y charlando.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de que el curso comenzara. Las clases habían mostrado ser interesantes, con énfasis en las prácticas de Fenwick dentro de su aula. En lo que iba del curso, el profesor había llevado a clase al fénix de Dumbledore, _Fawkes_ para hablar de sus propiedades, había hablado de los basiliscos y sus grandes propiedades, habló también de la Quimera y dio el tema por terminado cuando habló acerca de la Gente del agua, incluso llevó a los alumnos al lago negro dónde investigaron las propiedades del río e intentaron mirar algún tentáculo del calamar gigante. Luego de ello comenzaron a estudiar bestias y criaturas horribles, estudiaron fantasmas (y los deberes fueron hacer una entrevista a alguno en el castillo), hombres lobo (y miraron dos noches seguidas los calendarios lunares) y tocaron el tema de los inferi (auque el profesor no pudo dar algo más que una explicación narrativa.

Para ese punto, James y Lily habían logrado congeniar bien en las labores y llevar un gran equipo y esa noche, el de gafas no se sorprendió porque Lily hubiera sacado a relucir sus actividades del día sábado. Como capitán del equipo de Quidditch estaba en sus obligaciones buscar un nuevo cazador para el equipo, dado que su compañero de siempre había abandonado el equipo tras graduarse de Hogwarts. Las pruebas se llevarían a cabo como el año anterior y por todos los dioses que hubieran, James esperaba que no apareciera otro McLaggen a quién estaba demás decir, no soportaba.

—Cierto. ¿Gustas presentarlas?— bromeó el pelinegro a sabiendas de la poca habilidad de Lily sobre una escoba.

—No deseo robarte el puesto— le aseguró ella con una sonrisa— Y parece que este año serán muchas las chicas que se presenten. Por ahí corre el rumor de que son muchas las que desean volar contigo— le comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa. James rió.

—Pues si no aplican la prueba no lo harán. Quiero la Copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor antes de graduarme y si el equipo no hace más que distraerse, eso no pasará— aseguró el chico.

—¿Deseáis complacer a vuestras fans? ¿O es solo la búsqueda de méritos extra?— bromeó la pelirroja.

—En realidad, quiero una cita con la delegada de Gryffindor— respondió él—Si gano los partidos, tal vez se fije en mí— con descaro, el joven Potter le guiñó un ojo a la prefecta que no dudó en sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Ya... Tengo que ir a ver a los de segundo que ya debieron acabar su castigo— comentó entonces ella deteniéndose al doblar por el pasillo— Nos vemos mañana Potter, da una buena prueba o me arrepentiré de fijarme en ti— le dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa y a grandes zancadas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Las vacantes habían salido a la luz una semana atrás, anunciando que Gryffindor necesitaba de un cazador para completar sus filas. Y dado que era solo un puesto el que estaba vacante, no eran demasiados los chicos que se hubieran presentado. Como Lily había dicho, había casi 6 mujercitas en el campo, vestidas como si fueran dispuestas a jugar aunque perdidas en el guapo capitán de Quidditch que esa mañana estaba acompañado.

Sirius Black, también era el centro de atención en esos momentos, dado que no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que sus vestimentas, anunciaban que presentaría la prueba. A su lado, James charlaba animadamente con él, mientras que en las gradas, Peter y Remus aguardaban impacientes a que las pruebas comenzaran.

—Black la tendrá fácil, es el mejor amigo de Potter— dijo un Hufflepuff una fila delante de Remus y Peter. Ambos chicos se callaron al instante, completamente sorprendidos porque aquellas palabras hubieran salido de boca de otro estudiante.

—No entiendo porque hacer pruebas. Sería mucho más sencillo que le dieran el puesto de una vez, de todas formas, eso es lo que conseguirá— refunfuñó el chico que acompañaba al Hufflepuff. Remus, siempre tranquilo, estaba a nada de mostrar una parte de su lobo interior, cuando una voz a su lado, se impuso:

—Si eso crees, debe ser porque no has visto volar a Sirius. Yo guardaría mis opiniones. Si fuera tú, comenzaría a temer de verdad. Hufflepuff no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra Gryffindor— aseguró Lily. Sus ojos verdes, destellaron. Al tiempo que una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Remus y Peter clavaron sus ojos en ella, tan sorprendidos como los dos Hufflepuff. Aquello, sin dudarlo, resultaba épico. Lily Evans defendiendo a Sirius Black. Sin más que decir, ambos tejones se volvieron hacia el campo en absoluto silencio, Lily tomó asiento junto a los dos Merodeadores, mientras que las pruebas comenzaban por fin.

En el campo, James impuso una nueva jugada. Como todos los aspirantes, habían acudido al campo para presentarse en la posición de cazadores, todos, tirarían 10 tiros. El que obtuviera la mayor puntuación, se quedaría con el puesto. El guardián, por supuesto, sería el titular del equipo, un chico con apellido _Wood._

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las pruebas iban eliminando jugador tras jugador, los último dos, eran Sirius y un chico de tercer curso. El primero en presentar la prueba fue el pequeño. De 10 tantos, 9 fueron anotados, el mejor marcador hasta el momento. Cuando Sirius se elevó para presentar su prueba, el guardián, dio su mayor esfuerzo para detener todos los tiros. Al final, Sirius Black, anotó 10 tantos de 10.

—Bien jugado. Me has impresionado. Si este año te gradúas, presentaré la prueba el año que viene. Lo único que espero es impresionar a alguien como tú lo has hecho— le dijo el pequeño a Sirius, antes de que el propio James se lanzara contra su mejor amigo para felicitarlo.

Aquella tarde, las celebraciones para los Merodeadores fueron bastas. En la intimidad del dormitorio, revelaron las golosinas, cervezas de mantequilla y luces de colores que habían guardado en sus baúles. Mientras que Lily Evans, se mostró condescendiente. Aquella tarde, Remus y James dieron media ronda al castillo, antes de volver a celebrar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Con la llegada de un nuevo miércoles, una clase más con el profesor Fenwick no se hizo esperar. Aquella tarde, los estudiantes presentarían su primera práctica, con la ejecución del Encantamiento _Patronus_ que el profesor enseñó a sus alumnos, la clase en que estudiaron a los _Dementores_ , sus habilidades, sus métodos de reproducción y el conjuro que los repelía y que, justamente esa tarde, tenía por objeto medir sus habiliades. Aunque el Encantamiento había sido estudiado teóricamente y había preparado a todos a partes iguales, Fenwick había asegurado que no esperaba ver más de dos o tres _patronus_ corpóreos por lo complicado del conjuro y que sería mucha suerte que alguno lo lograra al primer intento.

Cuando la clase dio comienzo, Benjy pasó a sus alumnos por orden alfabético. Dado que Gryffindor tomaba clases con Slytherin, el primer apellido el relucir fue Avery. El muchacho logró apenas una débil voluta de humo de su varita, aunque el profesor bien lo apremió a no dejarse vencer. Black siguió a los apellidos con A y con la clara intención de no alardear de algo que personalmente ya sabía como hacer, se mostró algo taciturno y logró una espesa bruma que según su profesor, lograría detener a un dementor por un buen tiempo, con el segundo intento que el profesor permitía a cada alumnos, Sirius dejó ver a su guardián y reveló su forma de perro, lo que animó a muchos a dejar intentar el conjuro con más ímpetu que nunca. Hacia el final de la hora, Lily fue la última en pasar y nerviosa pero dispuesta a dar como Sirius lo mejor de ella, convocó una densa bruma en su primer intento. Y evocó a su memoria un poderoso recuerdo para el segundo movimiento de varita.

 **[...]**

 _Se sentía tonta, idiota. ¿Cuántas veces? Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Mary se había quejado de que le dirigiera la palabra a un ser tan despreciable. Marlene había expresado infinidad de veces cuanto aborrecía sus amistades, no las de ella, las de él. ¿Y cuántas veces ella había salido en su defensa? ¿No lo había hecho desde el primer día de clases, años atrás? Ella siempre había estado con él, había defendido sus opiniones y gustos, había dicho que no era tan malo, había encontrado millones de justificaciones e incluso había desviado la mirada cuando las situaciones apuntaban a que esos tontos de los Merodeadores eran –al menos un poco- más sensatos. Y ahí estaba la gran recompensa. Finalmente, las palabras habían salido a la luz y los verdaderos ideales del que por años consideró un amigo fiel, se revelaron en plenitud. Quizás nunca había tenido el valor, quizás fueron las circunstancias lo que lo orillaron a decirlo, o simplemente se había hartado de callar y reír cuando sus amigos se expresaban así, de ella. No importaba. Nada importaba. Cuales fueran las razones, todo estaba dicho._

 _Con amargura se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas y se puso de pie. Entró al cuarto de baño, se mojó la cara, sus ojos estaban hinchados, cansados de derramar lágrimas por un tonto aficionado de la magia oscura. Porque esa era la verdad. Él sentía atracción, fuerte y potente, por explorar esos campos que los magos más sabios habían prohibido, se sentía fascinado por las llamadas Artes Oscuras, estaba en Slytherin por esos ideales y sí, ella lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos, en sus sonrisas frente a Avery y Mulciber, deseaba ser como ellos. Un Mortífago._

 _Trató de perderse en sus libros, de repasar todo para el TIMO práctico de Defensa, pero no lo logró. Severus Snape la había insultado. La había herido. Y cuando menos cuenta se dio, la hora había llegado. Y cuando menos quiso darse cuenta, bajó las escaleras a la sala común. Ahí estaban, Mary y Marlene que la abrazaron y solo con ello, le dieron a entender que ellas estaban a su lado, que las tenía y no las perdería. Y Mary bromeó y ella rió. Rió porque necesitaba reír, porque necesitaba fingir que no pasaba nada._

 _Entonces él se acercó. Su andar despreocupado, su postura que imponía presencia, su cabello tan indomable que exigía ser admirado, sus facciones finas y bien cuidadas y esos ojos café avellana que ella deseaba –de vez en vez- mirar largo y tendido. Habló, se disculpó, le recordó la sarta de mentiras que ella le había lanzado y aun así, sonrió, le tendió ese objeto, dorado y frío a la distancia, reluciente y cálido en su mano. Y se alejó, le sonrió, le dio palabras de aliento._

 _Aquella, fue la primera vez que pensó en James Potter. Porque aunque no hacía más que gritarle, retarlo, humillarlo inteligentemente, él había estado ahí. Y en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, lo único a lo que se aferraba, lo único que la hacía sentir de verdad bien, era sin dudarlo, ese snitch dorada que él dejo en su mano. Y aquella noche, Lily Evans, se fue a la cama, con una sonrisa alegre, una risa animada, un cabello rebelde y unos ojos cálidos en la mente, mientras por debajo de las mantas, aferraba la esfera dorada, aferrada a la idea de que James Potter, estaba con ella._

 ** _[...]_**

— _Expectro Patronum…—_ pronunció firme y rotundamente. El humo comenzó a salir y la bruma se volvió densa. Poco a poco, como nubes en movimiento, las capas de humo plateado se fueron comprimiendo y una forma comenzó a moldearse. Desde la punta de las pezuñas, en las cuatro patas largas y delgadas de su animal, hasta el cuerpo fornido y al tiempo delicado. El cuello del animal era delgado y largo y aún al ser humo, Lily contempló fascinada un par de orbes redondas y grandes, un hocico delgado y unas orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas. Si a la imagen agregaban unas astas, seguramente el animal sería más impresionante aún, pero como Lily era una chica, su _patronus_ mostraba la forma femenina de aquel rumiante y con esplendor y una sonrisa en sus labios, la pelirroja comprobó que su personalidad más profunda era idéntica a la de una cierva.

—Fantástico, señorita Evans. Muy bien hecho, la felicito— le dijo el profesor, aplaudiendo. Sirius, Remus y Peter miraron a la pelirroja como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y contemplaron a James, salir corriendo del aula. Ni Snape ni Lily, se explicaron tal reacción del joven Potter, pero la pelirroja, no tardaría en averiguarlo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—¿Ha pasado algo esta tarde?— preguntó Lily, curiosa, cuando ella y James doblaron por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras. Luego de Defensa, James había desaparecido y se había saltado la última hora de Astronomía. No había bajado a cenar y tampoco le vio volando en su escoba como era su costumbre, por lo que para esas horas y en medio de la ronda más silenciosa que alguna vez hubieran dado, Lily ya no soportaba la aparente ausencia psicológica de James.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— se escabulló el pelinegro, sin dignarse a mirarla.

—No te he visto en toda la tarde— argumentó ella.

—Ya, es que tenía que acabar los deberes de Pociones y...

—No me hagas tonta, no hay deberes de Pociones—le riñó ella—Honestamente, si no quieres contarme, está bien. Solo me preguntaba porque estás tan callado— Lily volvió la vista al frente y apuro el paso. James la miró un metro más lejos y se retó a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, con grandes zancadas logró alcanzarla y sin planearlo, la tomó de la mano. Lily se sobresaltó al contacto, pero aunque miró la mano de Potter unida a la suya con cara de no saber que ocurria, no la retiró.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerte tonta. No pasa nada, al menos nada malo, simplemente estaba yo muy sorprendido— le explicó. Se habían detenido y en aquel solitario pasillo, solo ellos y un aula vacía se miraban con la poca luz de las antorchas— Me has impresionado en Defensa. Tu _patronus_ es una cierva— le susurró, sus voz grave y algo rasposa, logró estremecer a Lily, pero no así, borrarle la sonrisa.

—Sí, también me sorprendí. ¿Bonito, no?— comentó. James asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido la guió al aula vacía y la instó a tomar asiento en uno de los pupitres, tras cerrar la puerta, la pelirroja lo obedeció extrañada por su comportamiento y cuando él se sentó sobre el pupitre frente a ella, advirtió sus ojos avellana brillar emocionados.

—¿Sabes que lo que representa el ciervo?— le preguntó él. Lily negó con la cabeza— Bueno, pues que suerte, porque quería ser yo, quién se llevara el mérito de saber algo que nuestra preciosa prefecta no sabe—se mofó el chico con una sonrisa— Verás Lily, los ciervos representan siempre la belleza, el poder, la buena fortuna, la virtud y la pasión. Son vinculados a las artes y sorprenden con su frágil apariencia, aunque en realidad, no son nada frágiles. En América, los ciervos representan la vida, son asociados a la música y la poesía, también son vistos como mensajeros y guías para el buen camino. Son animales nobles y fieles. Se adjudican a las personas precavidas, piadosas, devotas e inocentes. Su significado más común, es que son _'la luz ante las tinieblas'_ — sus palabras lograron su cometido, pues Lily estaba tan sorprendida como el chico esperó que sucediera.

—Que bonito significado. Aunque ahora no creo ser parecida a un ciervo— susurró la pelirroja, algo cohibida. La risa de James inundó el aula y la mirada de Lily se volvió confusa.

—Yo creo que es tan cierta como el hecho de que eres bruja— le aseguró— Lily, no hay chica más guapa en todo el castillo que tú. No hay bruja más poderosa en esta generación que tú. El hecho de conocerte es augurio de buena fortuna, tienes más virtudes que defectos a mis ojos y a los de todos los profesores. Y estoy seguro que esa pasión con que lees es la misma con que amas a los que te rodean. Lily Evans, eres arte misma, enigmática y encantadora, eres tan frágil cuando te veo que me da miedo que un día te rompas, pero no apuntes tu varita, porque me trago mis palabras— sin evitarlo, Lily rió y James se puso de pie— Eres vida, porque nunca he visto una chica tan alegre y risueña como tú y esa risa, ni la banda muggle _The Beatles_ podrá nunca hacer música tan hermosa. ¿Quieres ser poesía? Encontraré un buen poeta y le diré que te mire, claro, lo haría yo mismo, pero no creo que _hermosa_ y _perfecta_ rimen demasiado. ¿Que no eres guía? ¿Y tú de dónde crees que todos los de años inferiores aprenden a seguir las normas y a ser buenos estudiantes? _¿_ Noble? No hay mayor nobleza que conocer el secreto de Remus y encubrirlo y cuidarlo y quererlo, por sobre todo. Y créeme que eso es tan fiel, como enviar a McLaggen castigado por romperle el corazón a tu mejor amiga. Lily tú ves lo mejor de las personas sin que ellas lo vean, tu eres luz dónde solo hay oscuridad... Y me gustas por todo eso y por muchas cosas más...—

Antes si quiera de pensar en algo coherente, Lily acercó la cabeza a James y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Solo entonces, con el aliento de Lily mezclado con el suyo y sus suaves labios en los de él, James fue consciente de que de poco en poco se había acercado a la pelirroja y la había tenido tan cerca, como nunca antes lo había logrado. Las manos de Lily lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa y lo acercaron a ella y pasada la sorpresa, James no tardó en reaccionar y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lily. Sus labios se movieron, como si estuvieran sincronizados, sus lenguas no intervinieron porque no era necesario comenzar un duelo de babas, ya que si un beso ocurría y eran tan perfecto, no era imposible creer si quiera que sería el último que se darían. Pasado un momento, Lily llevó sus manos al cuello del chico y enredó sus dedos en la mata de cabello negro que Potter poseía, sintió sus lentes clavarse en el puente de su nariz y su perfume mezclado con el aroma a mentas embriagarla por completo. Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue imperiosa, ambos se separaron, aunque las manos de ella regresaron a su camisa y las de él, ni siquiera se movieron.

—Sí Potter— le dijo ella con una sonrisa— Me gustas a mí también— aseguró y la sonrisa de James no se hizo esperar— Hablarme como los has hecho, solo me ha demostrado que de no besarte, no iba a poder dormir—

—¿Y ahora si podrás dormir?— James arqueó una ceja, travieso.

—Tal vez necesite uno o dos besos más— bromeó ella.

—Sal conmigo Evans— le soltó él de golpe— Porque ya no creo poder soportar más sin besarte cuando yo quiera. Sal conmigo Lily, sé mi novia. Prometo ser el chico responsable que siempre quisiste que fuera y...— con un dedo sobre sus labios, Lily lo calló y sonrió, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—No saldré con el Premio Anual aburrido que todos los años llega al puesto— sentenció— Voy a salir con James Potter que puede ser Premio Anual, pero también es un gamberro. Con el líder de los Merodeadores y el chico cursi que acaba de revelarme el significado de mi _patronus_ porque seguro paso toda la tarde leyendo sobre él— James besó su dedo y asintió con la cabeza. Dejó un beso en su frente y la abrazó.

—Siento decirte que eres muy lista, pero no he leído nada esta tarde. He pasado el día en el dormitorio, pensando en la mejor manera de pedirte una cita de nuevo sin miedo a ser rechazado y guiado por tu hermoso _patronus_ que deliberadamente me dijo que soy parte de tu vida. ¿Has oído sobre las almas gemelas?— al instante, Lily se separó y le sonrió como quién dice _'ya, bonito chiste'_ — Oh, no, no bromeo Evans. Aunque tú negaras esta noche que parte de ti es la otra mitad de mí, repetiré hasta el cansancio que te equivocas y estoy dispuesto a besar el cabello de Quejicus si me equivoco— durante una fracción de segundo, James lamentó haber llevado a colación a Snape, pero Lily no reparó en ello y sonrió:

—Demuéstramelo— le retó. Ni tardo ni perezoso, James se separó de su recién estrenada novia y sacó su varita, la agitó al tiempo que pronunciaba el encantamiento y cuando el humo plateado surgió, la forma no tardó en delinearse. Primero las cuatro patas, las pezuñas finas y el cuello delgado y largo, la cabeza pequeña y el hocico grácil, la pose imponente y acto seguido, las enormes astas que demostraban el género de la criatura. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa arrogante cruzó los labios del joven Potter.

—Cornamenta...—murmuró la pelirroja mirándole, aún sorprendida. James asintió con la cabeza— ¿Ya habían hecho el conjuro antes?

—En cuarto curso. Queríamos saber que animales nos identificaban y compartir al menos eso con Remus—mintió el chico a medias— Sirius falló deliberadamente esta tarde al primer intento y la próxima clase, no dudes que Peter, Remus y yo hagamos lo mismo. Pero ahí está, mi _patronus_ es un ciervo, como el tuyo es una cierva. Si eso no nos hace almas gemelas, no sé que lo hará— por única respuesta, Lily se acercó a él y volvió a besarle.

Demás está decir, que aquella noche, la ronda de delegados se vio algo lenta y tardía. En aquella aula vacía, ambos pasaron no solo una dulce sesión de besos, sino también una buena charla sobre sus descubrimientos. James dijo a Lily que nunca habría esperado ver su cierva y la pelirroja confesó que su recuerdo, no había sido otro, más que él.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La noche resultó caótica, James llegó al dormitorio, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas y Sirius y Peter se mofaron de él, cuando confesó que había pasado una sesión de besos con su compañera de puesto. Remus fue el único que le creyó a la primera, aunque al final, todos celebraron que finalmente y luego de haber sido considerado un idiota completo por la chica que amaba, James había conseguido su especial cita y una novia digna de ser presumida. A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro bajaron al desayuno con normalidad y James miró embobado a Lily frente a él, cuando ella apareció para desayunar junto a sus amigas. Ninguno dio muestras de que algo hubiera cambiado, al menos no en ese momento. Lo que fue de la hora de Transformaciones y Estudios Muggles, ambos se sentaron juntos y se tomaron de las manos bajo la mesa, como dos adolescentes.

Hacia el almuerzo, James no pudo más y cuando salieron de Historia de la Magia, dejó sus cosas a Sirius y echó a andar detrás de Lily, pasando las manos por su cintura y enterrando la cara en su pelo. Marlene y Mary esperaron que la chica estallara, pero en su lugar fue una risa lo que surgió de Lily y su mano libre pasó por el cabello indomable de James.

—¿Has encantado a Lily, Potter? ¡Suéltalte!— exclamó Marlene cuando se acercaban al comedor con las risas de los Merodeadores detrás de ellos.

—No quiero— acotó James con una sonrisa— Y no veo que mi Lily quiera que la deje. ¿O si quieres, preciosa?— le preguntó. Si Lily se sonrojó, Mary fue a única que lo notó, porque Marlene se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—La verdad no, me gusta que me abraces así— las risas de Sirius se hicieron escuchar y estaban por entrar al Gran Salón, cuando las miradas de la mesa de los leones se volvieron hacia Marlene.

—Lily Evans ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿porqué no le estás gritando a Potter?— exlcamó McKinnon, la risa de Lily se unió a la Sirius y James la soltó para que la pelirroja se girara y lo abrazara al pasar sus manos por su cintura.

—Porque no tengo ganas de gritarle a mi novio, Marlene— aseguró— Y aunque no lo creas, no, no he tomado Amortentia, ni tampoco estás soñando. Estoy saliendo con James Potter— Marry rió y pegó un brinquito de felicidad, mientras Marlene daba a entender con su expresión que no creía nada de lo que escuchaba. Como respuesta a su rostro, James le guiñó un ojo, tomó de la barbilla a Lily y la besó. La pelirroja le pasó los brazos por el cuello y devolvió el beso y cuando se separaron, advirtieron que no solo Marlene, sino todas las feminas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor la miraban sorprendidas, iracundas o envidiosas.

—¿Que más prueba quieres, McKinnon?— se mofó Sirius cruzando la entrada del comedor. Y cuando McGonagall se acercó para preguntar al grupito por qué su tan notoria algarabía, luego de la sorpresa que Marlene sufrió, James pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lily y exclamó:

—¡Celebre con nosotros, profesora! La pelirroja más guapa, ¡al fin es mi novia!— y aunque en esa ocasión, Lily si se sonrojó y Sirius fue retado por lanzar fuegos artificiales con su varita, ni la misma Minerva creía lo que acababa de escuchar (aunque Lily no besaría a James por demostrarle nada). Aquella comida, Severus salió del Comedor iracundo y con ganas de castigar a un par de Gryffindor's de primero o segundo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a restarle puntos a Slytherin. ¡Por Merlín! Potter lo había hecho de nuevo.

— _Potter imbécil. Lily estúpida. ¿Cómo caíste tan bajo?_ — se preguntó, al cruzar las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Bueno, no me he quedado con las ganas y por esta ocasión, me permito jugar con la ficción, agregando a Sirius al equipo de Quidditch.

 ***Benjy Fenwick** , fue un mago británico, sangre pura, que perteneció a la Orden del Fénix Original y del que más adelante sabremos más. Es incluido en la plantilla por la misma razón que los **Aurores Longbotton** están en Hogwarts: el plan maestro de Dumbledore.

 ***** Ciertamente, le di muchas vueltas al asunto de como James tomó valor una vez más para pedirle a Lily una cita y como esta no tuvo más reservas para negarse, al final esto es lo que ha salido y como fiel al cannon Jily, espero que como a mí, les haya gustado.

 ***** Como puede notarse, la primera parte está narrada con **Voldemort** en el centro de la escena, dado que estoy tratando de abarcar la historia lo más ampliamente que se pueda. Si gustan que durante los siguientes episodios, narre más sobre algún personaje que a su parecer era importante pero que no recibió los méritos adecuados, por favor, háganmelo saber.

 ***** Según la línea cronológica que encontré, **Nobby Leach** , fue Ministro de Magia durante 1962 hasta 1978, los años en que se desarrolla esta parte de la historia. Nobby enfrentó los disturbios de los sangre limpia durante las marchas por los derechos de los squib. Le precedió **Millicent Bagnold,** quién duró en el cargo de 1980 1990, renunciando, para que Dumbledore tomara el cargo que lamentablemente se negó a aceptar por tres ocasiones distintas hasta que **Cornelius Fudge** llegó al puesto, 1990 hasta 1996.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenas a todas! Bueno, me es un placer llegar hasta sus pantallas con este capítulo que engloba para mí, una relevancia importante, ya que fue, con esta primera cita entre James y Lily que la historia de Harry Potter tomó vida. Esperando no decepcionarlas y que como siempre me hagan llegar sus opiniones o sus vociferadores, deseo de corazón seguirlas atrapando con la trama y no aburrirlas, por lo largo de los capítulos, si ustedes lo desean puedo intentar disminuir la longitud. Con mis mejores deseos, saludos a todas._

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candiiventura, karolitaa317**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Desmaius!—_


	15. Curso de sueños, realidad de guerra

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=15. Curso de sueños, realidad de guerra=**

—" _En el corazón de todos los inviernos, vive una primavera palpitante; detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente" (Khalil Gibran)_ **—**

El invierno finalmente había llegado. Las calles de Londres se habían vuelto blancas y las bebidas calientes abundaban, para envolver con su calor a los que las solicitaran. Navidad se celebraría aquella noche. Dentro de los hogares muggles, las familias preparaban ya las cenas, recibían a las visitas o terminaban de acomodar los regalos bajo el árbol. En aquella casa, a unas cuantas calles de la Hilandera, la familia Evans terminaba de preparar la cena de Navidad, mientras en el televisor una vieja película navideña se reproducía.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado para las dos hijas del matrimonio Potter, siendo éstas, recibidas con algo de pesar por la menor de ellas, Lily. La pelirroja había resentido el periodo vacacional, consciente de la situación que su mundo vivía. La comunidad mágica, había vuelto a ser agredida por desapariciones, torturas y muertes que el llamado señor Oscuro estaba llevando a cabo. En la última semana, habían ocurrido dos muertes más, acompañadas por la desaparición de tres brujas nacidas de muggles, el Ministro de Magia había renunciado a su cargo, dejando el Ministerio de Magia débil y a merced de un ataque por parte de los Mortífagos, los Aurores habían tenido que prescindir de la mitad de sus descansos para seguir con la búsqueda de los magos seguidores del Lord. Las familias de magos puros que se habían negado a la causa, se habían tenido que esconder y hacer amago de sus habilidades para protegerse. Las cartas que Lily recibía de su novio, James Potter, estaban plagadas de mentiras y ella lo sabía.

James, no narraba en sus notas, ni la mitad de atrocidades que él sabía, el mundo vivía. Lily se veía informada solamente por los reportajes que escribía _el Profeta_ , el diario mágico, mientras Petunia, le reprochaba el hecho de llamar demasiado la atención con su lechuza yendo y volviendo. — _¡Que Vernon no se entere de lo que eres!_ — solía gritarle su hermana, pero Lily, hacía oídos sordos; si _Hermes_ , su lechuza, volvía con una nota no importando que fuera el diario, carta de sus amigas, de James o de Sirius, ella la leía y la respondía al instante, mientras sus ojos, miraban siempre por los cristales, pendiente de que como bruja sangre sucia que era, la encontraran; al final, Vernon Dursley el horroroso novio de Petunia se había entado de su naturaleza y como su hermana, no había sentido sensibilidad alguna al decir:

—Magos, brujas, magia. ¡Tú hermana está loca de remate, Petunia! Ya veo porque es que te mantienes lejos de ella— pero eso a Lily, no la había afectado. Nada, luego de la ruptura de su amistad con Snape, ni la frialdad de Petunia, su propia hermana, podría herirla más de la cuenta.

En esos momentos, la molesta voz del novio de Petunia la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Eran tiempos peligrosos, repletos de incertidumbre y pena, pero eso, Vernon Dursley no lo sabía. Para él regordete, grosero y poco simpático novio de Petunia, lo único verdaderamente importante, era quejarse cada dos por tres de cualquier cosa que no le agradara. Las películas viejas y tontas, repletas de cursilería, en esos momentos. Lily rodó los ojos, mientras su madre, se concentraba más de la cuenta en preparar el estofado. Su padre, carraspeó un poco y Petunia lo retó con la mirada. La mayor de las hermanas Evans, se sentía excluida la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso en su familia, ahí, ella no era especial, no para sus padres que se encontraban maravillados por las rarezas de su hermana menor; pero para Vernon, con él era sencillo sentirse a gusto. Vernon hablaba con ella, y aborrecía las rarezas, con él podía quejarse y más aún desde que su novio se había enterado de lo que su hermana era en realidad.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, sacó a todos de sus pensamientos privados, la señora Evans se apresuró a la puerta, extrañada. ¿Quién sería, a horas de que cayera la noche? Cuando hubo abierto, le sorprendió encontrar en el pórtico a dos chicos, no mayores que Lily. El de la derecha, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, largos cuál estrella de rock y ojos tan grises como la plata, vestía de jeans y camiseta de una banda rockera _ACDC_ , su chaqueta negra parecía abrigadora, aunque dudaba que fuera lo suficientemente calientita para la nevada, su sonrisa sensual invitaba a hablarle. Mientras que a su lado, el chico de gafas cuadradas y ojos avellana, pelinegro también, vestía de jeans y camisa, su abrigo parecía realmente costoso, pero sin pensar en las prendas que vestía, su presencia resultaba agradable, su sonrisa socarrona, también invitaba a iniciar una conversación.

—Buenas tardes señora Evans, soy James Potter, ¿se encontrará Lily?— preguntó el de la izquierda. La señora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Vaya novio! Aquel, era el chico que salía con la menor de sus hijas.

—Sí, por favor, pasen, pasen— les pidió. Lily, entraba al recibidor, justo cuando su madre cerraba la puerta. Con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa y la boca formando una " _O"_ , Lily exclamó:

—Merlín. ¡James! ¡Sirius!— y acto seguido, se arrojó a los brazos de Sirius para saludarlo, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con James, con quién demoró más de la cuenta en separarse. Sirius, fue el primero en reír.

—Ojalá y así me saludarás en el colegio, pelirroja— se mofó— ¿Sorprendida de vernos?— le preguntó. James, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily y sonrió de medio lado, la pelirroja, no tardó en estallar:

—Bastante. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Han venido solos? ¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza? ¿No saben acaso lo riesgoso que es salir en estos…?— la risa de James cortó sus preguntas y acto seguido, la mirada fulminante de su novia, obligó al pelinegro a dejar de reír.

—Prometo explicarte todo después, pero ahora, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tus padres?— le pidió el de gafas con una sonrisa. Con sorpresa, Lily descubrió que su madre le había dejado sola con las visitas y se sonrojó.

—Bien, pero más vale que sea una buena explicación. Vengan— les indicó. Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza antes de seguir a la chica a la sala. Sentado en el sofá individual, el padre de Lily miraba con mala cara a Vernon, mientras su madre terminaba de poner la mesa (o al menos los dos lugares que se encontraba poniendo en esos momentos) y Petunia y Vernon miraban la TV.

—No entiendo porque seguir transmitiendo esas películas, si bien pueden mostrar los nuevos filmes— se quejó Vernon, en cuanto todas las miradas se volvieron a la entrada de la sala. Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron grandes, jamás habían tenido visitas del lado de Lily. El señor Evans, evaluó a ambos chicos, antes de reparar en la mirada aterrorizada de Vernon. De repente, una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios, cualquier persona que no fuera del agrado de Dursley, merecía la pena conocerse.

—Familia… él es James Potter, mi novio— anunció la pelirroja al señalar al de gafas. James sonrió y alzó una mano:

—Un placer conocerlos— dijo. Petunia, se tragó sus palabras, a leguas pareciera como si hermana estuviera saliendo con un tipo riquillo.

—Y él, es Sirius Black, mi…— Lily se interrumpió a mitad de la oración, las palabras que salieran de su boca, bien podrían subir el ego de Sirius o causar que la molestara durante toda su existencia. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y completó por ella:

—Futuro padrino de bodas, cuñado por destino y amigo por obviedad— Vernon lanzó algo parecido a un alarido:

—Ya viste ¿Petunia? ¡Viste como vil vagabundo!— le dijo a la mayor de las Evans, si Sirius lo escuchó, hizo oídos sordos.

—Bueno. Ellos son mis padres, mi hermana Petunia y su novio, Vernon— siguió la pelirroja con las presentaciones. Su madre se acercó a saludar siendo secundada por el señor Evans, Petunia, se negó a levantarse, Vernon, ni siquiera miró a los recién llegados.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperan? ¿Se quedarán a cenar cierto? Por favor, pasen a la mesa— les pidió la señora Evans, Sirius y James asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a todos al comedor.

Lily estaba que se la comían los nervios. Petunia y Lily, se encargaron de ayudar a su madre a servir la cena y cuando esta comenzó, las charlas se enfocaron al tema escolar, el señor Evans preguntó a Vernon como iba la escuela, siendo la respuesta del chico, altiva y prepotente, cuando fue el turno de James y Sirius ambos se expresaron la mar de bien del colegio y Sirius no pasó por alto el comunicar las buenas notas de su mejor amigo, aquella noche, resultaba imperioso que el señor Evans diera el visto bueno respecto a James. Cuando Lily pensó que el ambiente era cálido y armonioso, el señor Evans se encargó de tensarlo:

—Y bien ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija, Potter?— le cuestionó. James bajó el tenedor y miró al padre de Lily, la pelirroja solo había atisbado en su novio aquella mirada determinada y esa postura orgullosa, cuando se enfrentaba a algún Slytherin.

—Si le digo, que me interesa mantener a su hija a salvo de todo mal y luchar por un mundo perfecto para que ella viva la vida plena y feliz que se merece, alcanzó a resumirle mis intenciones para con su hija, ¿señor?— dijo el chico. Su voz, firme, pero al tiempo delicada, tardó un par de segundos en llegar al señor Evans, quién asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es lo único que espero del chico que se haya ganado el corazón de mi Lily— respondió el padre de la chica.

—Aunque resulta algo incoherente. No hay nada malo en este mundo, las cosas están, perfectamente. Creo que resulta demasiado exagerado expresarse de ese modo…— se quejó Petunia, presa de los celos, que la carcomían cada vez que su padre miraba o hablaba de esa manera sobre Lily. Como si fuera perfecta… James, clavó sus ojos en la hermana de su novia y sonrió:

—Puede ser. Pero en caso de que algo pase, como por ejemplo que los pesimistas y amargados gobiernen el mundo, yo estaré ahí para que Lily piense positivo y nunca deje de reír— respondió el de gafas, Lily rió por lo bajo siendo Sirius su buena tapadera, al toser discretamente. Petunia cerró la boca y volvió a su comida.

Durante los meses que había durado su relación, luego de sus declaraciones en las escalinatas, Lily y James se habían dedicado a recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido peleando. James, le había contado tanto del mundo mágico y lo que suponía crecer en una familia como la de él, que Lily había cogido cariño a Charlus y Dorea sin siquiera conocerlos, incluso Sirius le había platicado de su tío y las dificultades de ser un miembro de la familia Black. La pelirroja por su cuenta, había puesto al día a su novio de la difícil relación que sostenía con su hermana y del miedo latente que crecía en ella al estar la guerra a punto de estallar; en aquella cena, James vio de cerca a lo que Lily se refería y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Petunia no era fea, ni amargada, seguramente, simplemente se había sentido excluida y relegada de su propia familia, si Sirius hubiera actuado como ella y se hubiera encerrado en su propia burbuja llena de odio y pesimismo, James no dudaba que hubiera terminado como su futura cuñada. Pero ni Sirius se había aislado, ni Lily se había dejado hacer menos. De las dos hermanas, resultaba claro para James, que él se había ganado a la mejor. A la más dulce, a la más bella, a la más alegre y como puntos extra, a la primer bruja de la familia.

Cuando la cena terminó, la charla sobre el clima se había terminado y los quejidos de Vernon finalmente habían parecido cesar, Lily dejó a Sirius encantado con su madre, quién le contaba la receta para la tarta de limón que preparaba, mientras arrastraba a James al piso superior, a su habitación. Una vez ahí, a puerta cerrada, el pelinegro tomó asiento en la cama de Lily y sonrió:

—Me agrada tu hogar. Tus padres son geniales, Sirius ha quedado maravillado con la cocina de tu madre y tu habitación es tan ordenada como creí que sería— le dijo el chico

—James, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos— No es que me queje, sabes que no. Pero…— el chico, palmeó la cama y la invitó a tomar asiento. Cuando ella obedeció, la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros y sonrió.

—Conozco los peligros, no me he escapado si eso piensas. Desaparecimos dentro de un espacio seguro con mis padres como espectadores. Mamá deseaba que usáramos la red flú, pero además de que no es demasiado segura, tampoco está conectada a las chimeneas muggles. Así pues, la desaparición fue el mejor modo de llegar hasta aquí. Nos metimos en la capa y aparecimos a unas cuantas calles de aquí, nadie nos vio. Te lo aseguro— comenzó a explicarle el chico— Hemos venido porque me interesaba darte tu regalo de Navidad en Navidad y me he atenido a órdenes de mi madre, tengo poco tiempo antes de regresar, mi padre ha dicho que tenemos que estar en casa antes de las 9 de la noche. Somos cuidadosos… No soy un mago al que resulte sencillo enfrentar, ¿vale?— se jactó el de gafas con una radiante sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto, Potter— replicó ella, haciendo un mohín. James rió y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

—Tal vez, pero me quieres aun así— le dijo

—No me digas…— ironizó Lily— Muy bien, si has venido hasta aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer, es darme ese regalo que mencionaste— sonrió. James metió la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Ansiosa…— susurró y acto seguido sacó una pequeña caja negra, Lily por poco se infartó— No te asustes, que no te pediré matrimonio. Al menos no hoy— se mofó el chico, ante la expresión de Lily— Recuerdas, ¿qué te he confiscado la _snitch_ dorada en el viaje de regreso de Hogwarts?

—Ya me la devolverás ¿verdad? Es mía, por derecho es mía. No puedes quitármela para siempre— se quejó la pelirroja, James volvió a reír y abrió la caja.

—Sí, te la daré— le dijo, dentro de la pequeña cajita, la _snitch_ se encontraba ahí, aunque en su superficie, algo había cambiado. Grabadas en el metal, las palabras " _James & Lily" _lograron robar una sonrisa de felicidad de labios de la chica, que tras tomarla, se apoderó de los labios del joven Potter, nada renuente a corresponderles.

—Gracias— le dijo ella, en cuanto hubo terminado de besarlo, James sonrió.

—No tienes por qué. Me alegro que te gustara. Pero…

—Debes irte— completó ella, poniéndose de pie, el chico asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que la imitaba— Prométeme que te cuidarás, sé que por la situación no puedes escribir demasiado y que yo molesto mucho con mis cartas, así que prométeme que te cuidarás, por favor— le pidió, en lo que pareció más una súplica que un favor— Te espero en King Cross para el viaje de regreso, no dejes que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Lo prometo. No dejaré que otro tome mi puesto. La chica más bonita es mía— le respondió él. Y acto seguido la besó.

Salieron de la habitación, justo cuando Petunia bajaba las escaleras, su mirada desdeñosa, le dio a entender a James que no era de su agrado, sus ojos inyectados en envidia al posarse en Lily, lo hicieron enfadar, borrando su sonrisa en el acto. Petunia, no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar las escaleras y dejarlos solos. En la plata baja, tardaron un poco en despedirse, cuando Lily los acompañó a la puerta, Sirius se detuvo:

—Hey, pelirroja, hagamos un trato— le dijo, Lily arqueó una ceja

—¿Qué trato quieres hacer, Canuto?— le preguntó

—Si yo te doy el artefacto de mayor seguridad para comunicarte con Jimmy durante lo que queda de vacaciones, tú prometerás devolvérmelo al regresar junto con la receta de tu madre que no seré capaz de recordar si no me la escribes, ¿vale?— explicó el oji gris, James arqueó una ceja.

—Hecho— afirmó Lily. Cualquier trato que incluyera noticias inmediatas de James, valía la pena. Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y extendió el espejo de doble fondo a la pelirroja

—Es un espejo de doble fondo. Cornamenta tiene la otra mitad. Para usarlo, solo debes decir su nombre y el aparecerá. Nadie más que los Merodeadores sabe que tenemos esto en nuestro poder, te mantendrá tranquila, hará que Jimmy se deje de quejar por no hablar contigo y me volverá el mejor amigo que ha pisado la tierra… _otra vez_ — le dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Lily abrazó a Sirius en cuanto este hubo terminado de explicárselo.

—Te lo devolveré— le prometió, Sirius le revolvió el cabello.

—Cuídate pelirroja— le pidió— Nos veremos en el tren— y acto seguido ambos magos se despidieron para perderse en la nieve de las calles. Lily los observó, hasta que ambos se cubrieron rápidamente con la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecieron, seguramente, habrían aparecido en el Valle de Godric donde James vivía, para esas horas, casi las 8 de la noche, Dorea estaría preocupada.

—Parecen buenos chicos. Tienes buenos amigos— le dijo su madre desde el umbral del vestíbulo. Lily sonrió.

—Ni te imaginas, mamá. Ni te imaginas— respondió la chica, las quejas de Dursley y los comentarios groseros de Petunia respecto a sus amistades, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, como para borrarle la sonrisa. James Potter y Sirius Black, amigos, familia. Dos chicos que sin proponérselo, se habían ganado su corazón de poco a poco.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Las instrucciones de Slughorn habían sido claras, demasiado claras. Mucho más para él. La poción era sencilla –tan sencilla que resultaba tonto estarla preparando- si las instrucciones se sabían interpretar. Dos cursos más atrás, incluso desde su tercer año, también habría podido realizarla y sin embargo; en esos momentos le resultaba imposible poder concentrarse en lo que hacía. Desde que aquellos dos hubieran empezado esa extraña, patética y estúpida relación que no habrían podio ocultar aunque quisieran y que claramente no deseaban mantener en secreto, él había comenzado a perder la concentración. Pese a todo, los primeros días, las cosas habían sido sencillas.

Se limitaba a observarla, a mirar con odio contenido a la mesa de Gryffindor durante las comidas, a apretar los puños —tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos— cuando él la abrazaba, cuando le acomodaba el cabello y mucho más aun cuando sus labios tocaban su piel. Los siguientes meses sin embargo, fueron terribles.

Paseaban juntos, comían juntos, en clases ella a veces tomaba asiento con él y pasaban la clase tomados de la mano, en Pociones ella solía ayudarle a él o a sus amigos, a sus patéticos amigos. Lo había defendido, incluso más de una vez. Gritaba su nombre emocionada en los partidos de Quidditch e incluso esperaba a que él se acercara a besarla montado en su escoba a orillas de las gradas. Lo peor, sin embargo, eran las noches. Las rondas de prefectos eran hechas por el hombre lobo, solo la mitad del tiempo, porque ellos terminaban por quedarse solos, se acurrucaban en algún rincón oscuro y ella reía cuando él la besaba, se tumbaban en los jardines a menudo y ella se acomodaba en su pecho como si fuera el lugar más cómodo y seguro del mundo. Y él. Ese estúpido arrogante, gozaba de esas atenciones, de esas miradas compartidas, de esos besos cariñosos y esas dulces frases que ella le dedicaba, se lucía por el castillo con la cabeza en alto y la sonrisa más altanera que hubiera puesto en su vida. Ya ni siquiera lo miraba a él y las palabras que antaño el idiota de su amigo le hubiera dedicado resonaban en su cabeza muy a menudo:

— _¿Crees poder competir con él? Puede que ahora no, pero a la larga… ¿Quién podría preferirte?—_ había dicho el de ojos plateados y en esos momentos, la certeza de que nunca había sido un buen rival lo aterrorizaba en su subconsciente. La rabia y el odio se alojaban en sus ojos y en su corazón, cuando esos pensamientos lo golpeaban de repente. Y aun así, se había permitido tener esperanza. De que fuera pasajero, de que fuera algo temporal

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, pensó por un momento que las cosas volverían a su rutina normal, que tal vez ella por fin abriera los ojos a la realidad y diera por terminada aquella ridícula y tonta relación _amorosa_ , tal vez hubiera acertado en sus pensamientos más iracundos y ella solo lo hubiera aceptado por lástima. Porque la lástima tiende a convertirse en hastío. Como siempre, se equivocó. Porque durante el viaje e camino a Londres al llegar las festividades en que él también volvió a casa de los Mulciber, ella tomó su arrogante mano, se acurrucó en su estúpido cuello y se quedó dormida entre las bromas y las risas de esos cuatro estúpidos arrogantes, cobijada por sus asquerosos brazos. Y al regresar, las cosas no habían cambiado. Ella y él seguían juntos. Y en su mirar, ella ya no mostraba cariño, lo que antaño había sido hastío, convertido en cariño y aprecio, finalmente se había convertido en amor. Ese sentimiento que él le profesaba pero que ella sentía hacia un idiota.

Severus Snape, volvió la vista a la receta de _"Filtro de muertos en vida",_ justo cuando la dulce risa de Lily Evans se escuchaba por el aula, a dos mesas de distancia. Una vez más, ese tonto lo había hecho, James Potter, la había hecho reír. Severus, habría comprendido la risa de Lily de no ser porque ella trabajaba en esos momentos con Black. Potter se las ingeniaba para realizar la poción con Pettigrew, pues Lupín como otras veces a fin de mes, se había ausentado –monstruo arrogante y enfermizo- . La melodiosa risa de Lily se debía a la ternura que le inspiraba que su novio estuviera viéndoselas negras con la poción en la que trabajaban. Las burlas de Black hacia Potter, solo aumentaban las risas de Lily, el Slytherin no dudaba que estuviera pensando en acudir a ayudarle al arrogante aquel. Severus apretó el cuchillo que utilizaba para poder realizar la poción.

—Muy bien, pasaré a revisar sus pociones, por favor, no se pongan nerviosos— anunció el profesor, Severus echó un vistazo a su caldero, al menos todo estaba en orden, su falta de concentración no había afectado demasiado. La poción estaba perfecta. Slughorn tampoco tardó en notarlo.

Cuando la hora finalmente terminó y su tortura pareció ceder, Severus fue el único en lograr realizar la poción como debía ser. Sin perder tiempo, salió del aula de Pociones mientras Black comenzaba a charlar con Pettigrew y Potter abrazaba a Lily por la cintura mientras hundía el rostro en su cabellera roja, ella rió con ternura y pasó una mano por el cabello indomable del chico, acercando sus labios a su mejilla, dónde él dulcemente deposito un beso, para su irritación.

—Si quieres verlo sufrir, nosotros tenemos una buena idea— le dijo alguien a su lado, cuando Severus se giró, Avery y Mulciber le sonreían de esa manera tan característica que poseían cuando algo malévolo acababa de ocurrírseles. Severus, miró una vez más donde Lily y Potter, se alejaban, se reían, sus miradas se unían de esa manera en que tanto le asqueaba, como si se demostraran todo el cariño que se profesaban, tanto como no lo habían hecho en años, mientras peleaban, mientras ella lo odiaba y él actuaba como imbécil. Sin darse cuenta, Severus asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos centellearon de furia y sus palabras surgieron amargas e iracundas.

—Hablen—

 **:-:-:**

—Mi padre se encuentra dando caza a las familias de magos puros que se negaron a participar a causa del señor Tenebroso— explicó Avery con una dulce sonrisa, bien espatarrado en el sofá de piel negra.

La oscura sala común de Slytherin se encontraba poco ocupada, pues la hora de la comida estaba cerca; pocos eran los estudiantes que perdían su tiempo en aquel lugar en vez de visitar el Gran Comedor para saciar el apetito, unos cuantos de tercer curso leían en las mesas y otros cuantos jugaban ajedrez, los únicos que ocupaban los sofás, eran Snape, Avery y Mulciber. Severus, se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

—El mío en cambio, está dando caza a familias de sangres sucias— le dijo Mulciber— Esos gusanos no se esperan lo que les harán— se mofó con deleite.

—Perdón, pero sigo sin entender— replicó Severus, no deseaba pensar en Lily como una sangre sucia más incluida en la lista de los magos y familias que hubiera que cazar.

—Bueno, entre las familias puras desaparecidas, están la de Potter, Lupín y Pettigrew— siguió Avery, Snape comenzó a atar cabos— Obviamente se están protegiendo, no sé cuándo los encontrarán, pero mientras eso pasa, nosotros acudimos a clases con esos cuatro idiotas; los vemos, los soportamos, tenemos que aguantar sus posturas arrogantes y sus sonidos molestos. Específicamente, Potter, nos debe dos, a Mulciber y a mí. Cómo tú, queremos venganza.

—No comenzaremos a juzgar tus sentimientos nauseabundos por esa sangre sucia, pero sí que te apoyaremos en lo que resulta de herir a Potter— alardeó Mulciber. Severus desvió la mirada.

—No voy a hacerle daño a Lily— espetó.

—No pretendemos que lo hagas. Contrario a lo que piensas hay muchas más formas de herir a Potter, de lo que crees. Lo único que hay que hacer, es buscar el momento indicado, al objetivo más vulnerable— acotó Avery. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Severus, lo miró, por fin había entendido.

—Pettigrew— afirmó, Mulciber rió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—No lo verán venir— aseguró el chico, Severus se permitió sonreír.

 **:-:-:**

James abandonó la Sala común con Lily puesto que ambos debían entregar ciertos deberes a McGonagall como respectivos Premios Anuales; Remus y Sirius se habían encerrado en el dormitorio, necesitaban terminar los deberes de Estudios Muggle; él también debía terminarlos, pero en esos momentos, caminaba a la biblioteca con total calma y tranquilidad. Si Remus hacía los deberes y Sirius encantaba los pergaminos y las plumas para que se escribieran solos, a él, por supuesto, le asignaban el recoger los libros. Y allá iba. _"Muggles: Un mundo nuevo" y "De la cabeza de Merlín, los muggles a la sociedad"_ serían los tomos que buscara y llevara al dormitorio para poder terminar los deberes. Peter, silbaba una cancioncita muggle que Sirius le había enseñado mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Nada le resultó anormal cuando llegó a la biblioteca. La temible Madame Pince, lo miró con advertencia, como anticipándose a que era un Merodeador y algo podría hacer. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Disfrutaba de esas pequeñas cosas, esas que le hacían ver lo afortunado que era. Afuera, una guerra comenzaba a librarse, pero no le interesaba. Desde hacía 7 años, había conocido a los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener, lo habían incluido en sus bromas, responsabilidades y máximos secretos; nunca lo hicieron a un lado y eso le agradaba. De entre todos los magos, él, Peter Pettigrew, pequeño, rechoncho, despistado y algo cabezota, había pasado a formar parte de algo tan unido como los Merodeadores, solo con su amistad y su cariño, sus pocas habilidades y su casi nula capacidad de relacionarse. Si una guerra estallaba, sabía dónde estaría. Quizás peleara hombro con hombro con Remus, tal vez con Sirius, tal vez defendiera a Lily, porque la pelirroja era la chica de James y la chica de un Merodeador es parte del grupo —eso lo había dicho Sirius—.

Estaba en los estantes del fondo, no encontraba los tomos por estar pensando en sus amigos. Se concentró en sus tareas de momento y entonces, divisó un título que no alcanzaba a leer pero que parecía ser el que buscaba, estaba demasiado alto. — _¡Tonto!_ — se reprendió. Olvidaba que con solo llamarlos, los libros bajaban de sus lugares, sonrió, acaba de abrir la boca para bajar su libro, cuando una risita a ambos lados de él, lo puso alerta. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el origen del sonido, se abrieron grandes como platos y su mano sacó instintivamente la varita de su bolsillo. ¡Por Merlín!

—Guarda eso Pettigrew, no puedes hacer nada. Nosotros somos dos, magos altamente capacitados y tú, solo eres uno— se mofó Avery caminando hacia él.

—Uno muy tonto, por cierto— acotó Mulciber del otro lado, también acercándose. Peter se pegó al estante que tenía detrás, no veía salida. Lo único que podría hacer, sería arrojarles los libros y echar a correr, pero quizás no lo lograra.

—Que… ¿Qué quieren?— preguntó y se odio por tartamudear.

—Hablar. Solo eso. Hemos notado que últimamente estás muy solo— le dijo Mulciber y su tono pareció compasivo.

—Creo saber por qué— afirmó Avery, sonriente— Tus amigos te hacen a un lado ¿no? Potter no hace otra cosa que seguir a Evans, como vil perrito faldero, avergonzando a los magos de sangre pura, mientras que Black se dedica a seguir a Potter y Lupín a Black, nadie sigue a Pettigrew, nadie mira al pobrecito Peter—

—No me importa lo que digas…— refutó Peter con aplomo, aferrándose a su varita.

—Mientes— declaró Mulciber— Pero no queremos molestarte, solo deseábamos darte nuestra humilde opinión. Piénsalo Peter, tus amigos tienen planes para cuando el colegio termine, ¿cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Ellos te seguirían a ti como tú los sigues a ellos?—

—Reflexiónalo, es tu problema. Adiós— se despidió Avery con una sonrisa. Antes de que Peter se diera cuenta, había estar de nuevo solo. Tomó sus libros, volvió al dormitorio, Sirius estaba a nada de salir a buscarlo, Remus le dijo que ya había empezado a hacer sus deberes, Peter solo debía terminarlos. Pettigrew sonrió. No, no era uno más, era un Merodeador. ¿Verdad?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Mayo llegó al Colegio y con él, el Comité Mágico que se encargaría de evaluar a los alumnos de séptimo curso en lo que serían los Exámenes EXTASIS, los cuáles eran necesarios para poder graduarse del colegio. Como en su quinto curso, todos los alumnos de séptimo se preparaban para las pruebas, sin soltar sus libros, sin dejar nada a la suerte y tratando de retener la mayor información posible.

Lily, trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en esos momentos, su libro de _Runas Antiguas Avanzadas: Una mirada trascendental,_ permanecía abierto en sus piernas, pero la lección que estaba estudiando, simplemente no entraba en su cabeza. Y James tenía la culpa. Se encontraban en los jardines, más allá, Remus practicaba con Peter los Encantamientos más avanzados, mientras Sirius dormitaba un rato, cansado de leer _Muggle: Un paseo por la mente inexplorada;_ se suponía que todos estudiaban, pero Potter ya estaba cansado de solo ver letras en los libros, en esos momentos su mayor entretenimiento, era el cabello de Lily que acariciaba y besaba, la abrazaba por la cintura mientras pasaba su nariz por su oreja y reía cuando ella se revolvía entre sus piernas, a causa de las cosquillas.

—James, para— le pidió ella. El chico, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?— preguntó entonces, Lily alzó la mirada del libro.

—Decirte ¿qué, exactamente?—

—No me dices que me quieres— explicó él y enterró la cara en su melena de fuego, Lily sonrió.

—Ya… pues será porque te quiero, bobo— se mofó. James suspiró dentro de su cabello

—Hablo en serio Evans— le reclamó. Lily rió.

—Yo también— aseguró con aplomo— No te quiero ni un poco Potter, eres egocéntrico, vanidoso, un bravucón y odio tu perfume. No sabes besar, te aprovechas de cada oportunidad en que me estoy quedando dormida para hacerme reír, me preocupas cada Luna Llena cuando sales con Remus, no puedo quererte si haces todo eso— le dijo ella, James apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y rió bajito.

—Pero también te beso desde las gradas cuando hay partido de Quidditch, te he comprado muchos libros en cada ida a Hogsmade, te guardo un poco de tarta de melaza en la cena, porque sé que eres demasiado glotona, te hago reír en clase de Binns y te avergüenzo cuando McGonagall dice que estoy muy enamorado de ti. Si no mal recuerdo, incluso te he metido bajo la capa de invisibilidad para llevarte a la Torre de Astronomía. No recuerdo que escabullirte conmigo te molestara— se mofó. Lily rodó los ojos.

—Ya, pero también me vigilas por el Mapa del Merodeador— le recordó, James rió. No hacía mucho que le había revelado a Lily el mapa con consentimiento de sus amigos, la chica se había infartado cuando supo que James la había encontrado por eso el día en que la atacaron: _¡Acosador!—_ le había gritado entre risas.—Por todo eso, no te quiero— afirmó la pelirroja y volvió a su lectura.

James, tumbó el rostro en su hombro y suspiró, abatido. Lily sonrió, cerró el libro y se giró, besó la nariz del pelinegro y aseguró:

—Te amo James. Estoy muy enamorada de ti— Potter alzó la vista, sonrió; la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Tantos besos, tanto de esos momentos, Lily se perdía por completo cuando estaba con James. Potter, dejaba de respirar cuando veía a Lily, estaba a nada de infartarse cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, Canuto se mofaba de lo mucho que James se había ablandado, pero no le importaba. Cuando el beso terminó, Lily preguntó:

—Y tú ¿no me vas a responder?—

—Te amo Lily, te amo— le dijo él. Lily volvió a poyar la cabeza en el pecho de James y sonrió

—Cuando la escuela termine, ¿qué harás?— le preguntó

—Quería ser auror, de hecho, aún lo quiero, pero no sé… la situación no es la mejor, lo más probable es que me una a mi padre. Sirius, Remus y Peter pelearán por un mundo mejor, yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Cuando esta guerra termine, seré un gran auror, tendré una familia, en muchos años, estaré llevando a uno de mis hijos al andén 9 ¾, ningún Lord impedirá eso— aseguró el chico, con una sonrisa. Lily no dijo nada— Y tú ¿qué harás luego de la guerra, preciosa?

—Yo…. no lo sé— aceptó Lily, abatida— Puedo decirte que quiero hacer mientras esto dure, pero después…—

—Bueno, no importa lo que sea. Yo te apoyaré— la sorprendió él— O qué ¿pensaste que fuera de la escuela no me verías más? Siento decírtelo, pero no pretendo perderte otra vez. Pasé mucho tiempo sin ti, no me voy a alejar más, no, a menos que tú lo quieras— Lily se giró y lo abrazó, sonreía y lo besaba. Estaba feliz, James no dejaba de reír.

—Eres horrendo Potter— le dijo Lily cuando terminó— Pensé que no querías…— comenzó a decir y sus palabras fueron perdiendo volumen.

—Qué no quería… ¿verte luego del colegio? Evans, estás perdiendo inteligencia. Desde hace mucho tiempo que todo mis planes te incluyen. Inclusive el más próximo…— su sonrisa de medio lado, hizo a Lily girarse, Peter y Remus como si intuyeran algo se giraron, sus miradas se cruzaron y las sonrisas asomaron en sus ojos— Hay que despertar a Canuto—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La semana terminó, finalmente, los EXTASIS estaban realizados. Dos semanas enteras de exámenes, habían servido para exprimir hasta la última neurona de las cabezas de los estudiantes, en esos momentos, lo único que todos deseaban era dormir, descansar. ¡Adiós exámenes!

El primer lunes la prueba de _Encantamientos_ había revelado los grandes avances de Peter para ejecutar magia con su varita, mientras que el martes _Transformaciones,_ había hecho que James presentara no solo un _Extraordinario_ seguro sino también una gran admiración por parte de su examinadora. El miércoles, _Herbología_ , había dado un respiro a los alumnos, ese año, James se esforzó en convertir el _Supera las Expectativas_ , por un _Extraordinario_ con ayuda de Lily y Remus. El jueves por la tarde, el examen de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras,_ fue glorioso para los 5 merodeadores. Tanto los chicos como Lily presentaron su defensa contra un _Boggart_ y posteriormente un _patronus_ corpóreo perfecto, que ameritó que Sirius quisiera dar una vuelta por la noche a las cocinas, en la que Lily estuvo incluida. Mary y Marlene, se sentía completamente extasiada con la nueva Lily que había surgido de su romance con James, ambas le dejaban ir y venir con su chico, pidiendo como única recompensa, una que otra golosina, esa noche, Lily les llevó un banquete completo. Para el primer viernes, _Estudio de Runas Antiguas_ , ocupó el tiempo de Lily, mientras los Merodeadores, engatusaban a Avery, Mulciber y a Severus, como antaño hubieran hecho y aunque Lily sospechó durante la comida que aquel hechizo que mantenía pegados a esos tres, con las ropas pintadas al estilo de Gryffindor, era obra de los Merodeadores no pudo sino pasarlo por alto, pues la prueba práctica llegó.

El fin de semana, fue un momento de relajación y un pequeño partido de Quidditch entre los chicos, Lily observó desde las gradas con Mary y Marlene, hasta que la lluvia arreció en el campo y el cielo se nubló por completo —aquello era extraño, considerando que estaban en Mayo—, entonces, Mary se aferró a la cintura de Remus que la subió en la _Barredora_ que solía usar para jugar con sus amigos, gracias a Madame Hooch, mientras Marlene se aferraba a que Black no la tirara a medio camino y Lily pasaba un ataque montada en la _Nimbus_ del capitán del equipo.

—No te dejaré caer Lily, abre los ojos— pidió James más de una vez, él contrario a los otros dos había subido a Lily al frente y no detrás, para abrazarla más de la cuenta pues no era ningún secreto que la pelirroja sufría de vértigo. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, él mismo Peter se mofó de la cara de susto que Lily se negaba a quitar.

La nueva semana, abrió otra más de pruebas, con _Pociones_ que mantuvo a James y a Sirius bastante metidos en sus libros y sus calderos, al final de día, ambos esperaban que sus _Supera las Expectativas_ obtenidos en sus TIMOS no fuera a bajar a un _Aceptable._ Severus, abandonó el aula completamente contento con sus resultados, podría no ser especialmente bueno en otras materias, pero en aquella claro que lo era. El segundo martes, llevó consigo la prueba de _Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas_ que permitió a Lily a Remus leer un rato y jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, Remus puso a Lily al tanto de sus planes de unirse a la guerra con sus amigos y también de su problema al ser un hombre lobo pues al salir del colegio sería difícil mantener el secreto. Cuando el miércoles llegó, _Astronomía_ dejó una prueba sencilla a los estudiantes que disfrutaron de su examen práctico por la noche, pues esta se mostró despejada y estrellada por primera vez en días. El jueves, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos cuando _Historia de la Magia_ exigió una prueba más, para su suerte, ni James ni sus amigos necesitarían aquella materia para graduarse. Finalmente, el viernes, _Estudios muggles_ anunció el final de las pruebas y un EXTASIS más para los Merodeadores.

El fin de semana, volvió a llover, Dumbledore y McGonagall parecieron encerrarse en el despecho del director junto a los Aurores Longbotton que no habían abandonado el colegio, el profesor Fenwick y la presencia de dos hermanos Prewett que no pasó por alto. Fabián y Gideon visitaron el Colegio y aunque nadie los vio abandonarlo, todos los alumnos buscaron una oportunidad que no se dio, para saludar a su antiguo profesor.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Faltaba poco para que el curso terminara y con ello, sin exámenes, con clases por demás ligeras y el ánimo alto, la temporada de Quidditch estaba por cerrar con el último partido. Gryffindor VS Slytherin llenaron las gradas aquel sábado por la tarde en que por suerte, el clima se mostró despejado.

Desde las gradas, Lily, Mary y Marlene se habían enfundado unas camisetas escarlata con dorado representativas de Gryffindor y en la espalda de Lily se mostraba el apellido _Potter._ Remus y Peter animaban a las señoritas con comentarios guau sobre el equipo, mientras que en las gradas de Slytherin, Parkinson apoyaba a Avery, al tiempo que Severus deseaba internamente que Potter cayera de su escoba.

Cuando Madame Hooch sonó el silbato y la Quaffle estuvo en el aire, Sirius Black se lanzó en pos del primer tiro de gol, Potter dirigía a su equipo al tiempo que se unía a la jugada de Black. Avery desde su posición como Golpeador, envió una _Bludger_ en pos de la cabeza de Potter, aunque la chica que ungía como golpeadora de los leones se encargó a la perfección de mandar a volar la _Bludger_ que impactó de lleno en el hombro de Mulciber. Lily sonrió desde su lugar, ahogando el instinto de sacar su varita y lanzar un maleficio a Avery. Cuando los primeros 10 puntos cayeron, fueron ni más ni menos que para los leones escarlata que celebraron en el aire.

Y mientras el encuentro se desarrollaba, el director del Colegio observaba desde su lugar a los dos Ases del equipo de Gryffindor. Sirius Black y James Potter que se sincronizaban a la perfección, volaban hombro con hombro pendientes de cada jugada disponible, al tiempo que resguardaban el bienestar del otro, no daban ningún paso en falso ni se limitaban a jugar a lo bruto, estudiaban el campo y analizaban cada jugada, al tiempo que en las gradas, Remus Lupín y Peter Pettigrew, mantenían la guardia alta por sus amigos sin descuidar tampoco a la señorita Lily Evans que como el capitán del equipo estudiaba el entorno, nada podría escapársele. Con una sonrisa de agrado, Dumbledore volvió su vista al juego sin estudiar a sus alumnos, la decisión estaba tomada.

Hacia el final del encuentro, James Potter anotó otros 10 puntos, mientras su buscador obtenía la snitch dorada y daba fin al encuentro. Por segundo año consecutivo, Gryffindor se llevó la Copa de Quidditch. Antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a abandonar las gradas, James se dio el lujo de pasearse por el campo en pleno vuelo, se dirigió a las gradas y besó con intensidad a la que era su novia, la pelirroja le devolvió tanto el beso como el abrazo y mantuvo al descubierto su camiseta, presumiendo el nombre _Potter_ allá por donde iba.

Al caer la noche, la Torre de Gryffindor entró en celebración, la fiesta se extendió hasta la media noche en que McGonagall retó a todos a ir a la cama o aceptar las consecuencias, antes de dormir, James y Lily salieron en pos de dar la última ronda, dejando a Remus celebrar con Sirius y Peter, el oji gris se encontraba completamente extasiado con su hazaña, no todos los primero años en que se entra al equipo se gana la copa.

Fuera de los territorios de Gryffindor, Lily y James se habían apretujado en un pequeño espacio que era ocupado por una estatua muy concentrados en el beso que estaban teniendo, cuando el sonido de pasos se escuchó por los pasillos, abandonando su lugar cálido, siguieron con la rutina, con James caminando detrás de la pelirroja, al tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura. Al poco rato, James advirtió el sonido de pasos de nuevo, cuando volvió la vista, una figura apareció y retrocedió, los estaban siguiendo.

—Es tarde, comienza a hacer frío— le dijo Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, James apretó el abrazo.

—Volvamos, podemos quedarnos un rato en la Sala Común, no sé tú, pero aún no quiero ir a dormir y mañana es domingo, ¿qué dices?— le propuso.

—Hasta que dices algo correcto, Potter— se mofó la chica al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, volviendo sobre sus pasos, el pelinegro esperaba encontrar en cualquier momento a quién quiera que los estuviera espiando, no llevaba consigo el Mapa del Merodeador así que resultaba difícil saber de quién se trataba. Cuando se encontraron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, James soltó a Lily tras que se abriera la puerta.

—Entra— le pidió, la pelirroja lo miró, arqueando una ceja, pero James ya se había dado la vuelta, sin más que decir, Lily entró y el retrato se cerró.

—Te daré un consejo, cuando pretendas meter la nariz dónde no te llaman, procura guardar silencio. Merodear no es lo tuyo, busca otro hobby— dijo James y aunque sus palabras parecieron ser dichas a la nada, cuando hubo entrado a la sala común, la señora Gorda negó con la cabeza. Dentro, Lily lo esperaba en el sofá, pasaron largas horas charlando solo con el calor de la chimenea frente a ellos, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

Fuera de la Torre, Severus ingresó a su sala común, enfadado. Potter lo había visto. Con los puños apretados, el Slytherin abrió su libro _Inferi: mitos y leyendas,_ para perderse en la lectura. Estaba terminando, cuando el único chico que pasaba tantas horas como él leyendo se puso de pie para subir a su dormitorio.

—No es un buen libro, si quieres saber del tema, te daré uno mejor— Severus alzó la vista, nunca hablaba con él, no le agradaba del todo.

—Gracias— respondió.

—Buenas noches, Snape—

—Buenas noches, Black— respondió, al tiempo que Regulus se perdía en las escaleras.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El curso había llegado al final, quedaba solo una semana, 5 días y una serie de clases en las que ya no hacían más que practicar lo aprendido. Hogwarts iba de poco en poco quedando atrás, los pasillos, las aulas, los miles de escondites y los muchos pasadizos, los banquetes y los profesores, los fantasmas y las criaturas más increíbles que pudieran verse, dejarían de ser parte de sus vidas, porque el Castillo sería su hogar, solo durante 5 noches más. No dolía.

—Esta noche, lo haremos esta noche— aseguró James. Binns prestaba poca atención a sus alumnos, así que era sencillo charlar entre los estudiantes. En esos momentos, Lily prestaba atención al repaso de revueltas de squib, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores planeaban la última jugarreta.

—No lo olviden, tiene que ser Filch el que nos descubra— les dijo Sirius.

—El hechizo está listo ¿verdad, Remus?—

—Puedo asegurarlo— respondió el castaño.

—Bien, Pete, ya sabes que hacer, atrae a la gata a nosotros…— siguió el oji gris.

—Si me comen, espero que me saques de ahí, Canuto— murmuró Peter, Sirius rió. La clase terminó, justo cuando el plan estaba completo.

Para la hora de la cena, James pidió a Lily que comiera con Mary y Marlene mientras él se encargaba de realizar la última broma, la pelirroja rió, antes de despedirse y encaminarse al comedor con sus amigas, Sirius esperaba a James en el pasillo de las cocinas, junto a Remus y Peter.

—Bien, hagamos esto— dijo James

—Remus, tu turno— pidió Sirius, el castaño sonrió y sacando el Mapa del Merodeador echó una última ojeada. La señora Norris dormitaba dos pasillos más allá mientras Filch se paseaba cercano al comedor, tal vez estuviera buscando a la gata, tenían poco tiempo.

—Están… ¿seguros?—preguntó el castaño, James sonrió.

—No lo usaremos más, fuera de este castillo el Mapa no tiene utilidad, pero la tendrá cuando una nueva generación de Merodeadores llegué al Colegio. Cuando eso pase, alguien encontrará este Mapa, ya sean nuestros hijos o los de alguien más, un Gryffindor valiente y leal, un verdadero Merodeador, tenemos que hacerlo— aseguró, Remus sonrió al tiempo que apuntaba al Mapa con su varita. Tras sus palabras, el contenido se borró y el Mapa se dobló hasta quedar en blanco.

—Ya está, solo un Gryffindor lo suficientemente merodeador podrá revelar la contraseña— anunció Remus, con una agradable sonrisa, los otros tres asintieron, al tiempo que Peter se aseguraba de que nadie cruzara el pasillo. Hábil en lo que hacía se convirtió en rata y salió corriendo, James, Remus y Sirius saltaron a la acción en cuanto la rata volvió y tras ella la gata. Pasados unos momentos, la gata comenzó a maullar y las quejas de Filch no tardaron en volverse audibles.

Cuando Filch apareció, los cuatro apuntaban con sus varitas a la gata mientras la hacían cambiar de color, Filch estalló en gritos de cólera mientras ellos echaban a correr. Dieron un par de vueltas, hasta que Sirius cayó al suelo y Filch llegó a ellos:

—Los tengo, mocosos traviesos— les retó. Sirius sostenía el pergamino, cuando Filch lo puso de pie— ¿Qué es esto?

—Mi pergamino, no le interesa— reclamó el oji gris en cuanto se lo hubieron arrancado. Filch inspeccionó el pergamino y al no encontrar nada estuvo a punto de arrojarlo al piso, cuando James intervino

—Denos el pergamino—

—Veo que te interesa mucho para no ser nada, así que me lo quedaré. Con esto me cobró lo que le han hecho a mi gata— aseguró el celador. Ninguno pudo reclamar nada, cuando Filch desapareció llevándose con él el pergamino el blanco. Con una sonrisa triunfal, los cuatro sonrieron y volvieron al Comedor.

—Y ¿qué tal ha ido?— les preguntó Lily con una sonrisa, mientras los cuatro se servían de comer, Sirius literalmente aulló de alegría.

—Estupendo, todo salió según lo planeado— aseguró.

—El Mapa del Merodeador pasará a la siguiente generación— anunció James al tiempo que bebía de su jugo de calabaza.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Lily, Lily…— susurró James. De poco en poco, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y su visión comenzó a aclararse tras acostumbrarse a la luz a su alrededor. Frente a ella, Sirius, Peter y Remus bajaban los baúles de los portaequipajes al tiempo que James la miraba y sonreía. El tren estaba a nada de detenerse, Hogwarts y sus territorios, Hogsmade y sus bellezas artesanal mente mágicas, habían quedado atrás. Londres, no taró en darles la bienvenida cuando el Expresso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el mágico andén 9 y ¾.

—Así que… llegamos— murmuró la pelirroja. James sonrió y asintió. El primero en salir fue Sirius, seguido de Peter y Remus, James y Lily los siguieron tomados de la mano. En el andén padres de todos los alumnos habían comenzado a aglomerarse, los de primer año se reunían con sus familiares para narrarles las miles aventuras que habían vivido en el castillo. Los más serenos de quinto curso, se reunían con sus parientes para quejarse de lo pesado del curso al presentar las pruebas TIMOS, mientras que el séptimo curso, miraba con nostalgia el andén. Nadie de último curso pisaría aquel andén en mucho tiempo, no pasarían un verano en casa para volver al castillo, su vida de estudiantes había terminado. La realidad, caía de repente sobre sus ojos, como bofetadas directas al rostro, como temblores de pánico al corazón.

En cada pilar del andén uno o dos Aurores custodiaba la llegada del tren, no había ninguno que no mostrara heridas; desde ojos morados hasta cortadas, todos los magos más capacitados mostraban algún daño físico. Los mismos parientes, se mostraban aterrados. Y no era para menos. Ningún estudiante lo sabía entonces, nadie se enteraría hasta llegar a casa, lejos de la alegría de estar de vuelta en casa, la noticia sería revelada: la guerra había estallado, cruzando aquel andén, la realidad era aterradora.

—Lily— la llamaron, al girarse, la pelirroja se encontró con sus padres y con la ausencia tan cotidiana de Petunia, su madre sonreía y su padre no despegaba los ojos de James, como si estuviera asegurándose de que el muchacho la había cuidado. Al parecer, James pasó la inspección.

—Mamá, papá, están aquí— saludó Lily al alejarse de James y abrazar a sus padres. Los señores Lupín también habían aparecido y ya saludaban a Remus, Dorea y Charlus Potter se miraban cruzando el portal, mientras que Orión y Walburga, saludaban a su amado Regulus dos vagones más allá. Lily se giró y se acercó a James para abrazarlo.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. Escribe lo más que puedas…— le rogó, James sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Te veré pronto, no pasará mucho antes de que me recibas de nuevo en casa, tal vez también a Canuto— le dijo, Sirius por suerte no lo escuchó pues ya se había acercado donde los señores Potter que sonreían a su hijo a la distancia.

—Te amo

—Te amo, Lily— respondió él y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Lily se despidió y se alejó con sus padres, James no tardó en unirse a los señores Potter para saludar y andar hacia el King Cross muggle, que les esperaba cruzando el muro.

—Estás listo ¿Jimmy? Las cosas son diferentes— le dijo Sirius

—Creo que podemos con ello— aseguró James. Y su sonrisa, quizás estuviera a lugar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Y con esto, terminamos el curso, el último año y la paz tan literal que se vivió en este último lapso, espero haber albergado los acontecimientos más importantes, así como las personalidades de nuestros personajes, con esto, pretendía despedirme del Fic y de ustedes, aunque me he animado a seguir hasta el final de la vida de nuestros amados Merodeadores, como siempre, trataré de ser fiel al cannon aunque en ocasiones utilizaré la ficción para llenar los espacios. En adelante cada capítulo narrara un año entero, espero seguirlas leyendo y entreteniendo con esta historia, como siempre sus palabras no duden en enviarlas (quisiera pedir un favor a los últimos comentarios, según el marcador llegaron nuevos reviews pero no puedo visualizarlos, si gustan reenviarlos o ponerlos en anónimo para pasar por la gestión de comentarios, adelante), de ante mano, gracias a todas preciosas lectoras.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candiiventura, isablechan26, karolita317**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Bauleo!_ —


	16. La Orden del Fénix

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=16. La Orden del Fénix=**

—" _Seremos fuertes a medida que estemos unidos, débiles a medida que estemos divididos... el don de esparcir discordia y enemistad es muy grande... podemos combatirlo demostrando un lazo de amistad y confianza igualmente fuertes…" (Albus Dumbledore)—_

— _ **Agosto de 1978**_ —

Hacía frío. El cielo despejado y azul, se había tornado gris de un momento a otro, cuando las nubes se obscurecieron y cubrieron con su masa los rayos del sol del atardecer. Pasado un rato, los truenos no se hicieron esperar, sonaron con furia, esparciendo el sonido por todo Londres. La tormenta estaba cerca.

En aquella pequeña casa de las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo, el ambiente, resultaba mucho más tétrico que en algún otro sitio. Pese a que diariamente, la fachada humilde y acorde a la colonia daba a entender que aquella era una vivienda sencilla (dos plantas y un pequeño jardín) habitada por una familia igual de sencilla. Un matrimonio armonioso y dos hijos de 11 y 13 años. La sencillez y la armonía, se habían perdido hacía un par de horas. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y los tres ingresaron al lugar.

La madre gritó, el padre se irguió decidido a proteger a su familia, cuando los chiquillos vieron la escena, no dudaron en que aquello, era a su causa. Cuando los tres sonrieron y se deleitaron con todo el dolor que les causaron, el mayor lo supo, nada de lo que hiciera serviría y nadie llegaría a auxiliarlos. Estaban solos. Y era el final. El día se mostraba despejado, pero en esos momentos, la tormenta había llegado a ellos.

Nade recordaría, quizás, cuáles eran los nombres de los padres o de los hijos, nadie recordaría que los padres eran rubios y que la madre había heredado sus ojos azules a sus dos hijos; nadie recordaría que él mayor estaba a tres días de cumplir los 14 años y que su mayor anhelo era impresionar a alguien como el chico de cabellos negros y ojos plateados lo había hecho con él; nadie se tomaría el tiempo de averiguar que en mucho tiempo, la magia no había estado en las raíces familiares, pero que por suerte, ambos hermanos tuvieron la oportunidad. El único indicio de una razón, el único símbolo que podía explicar algo, incluso carecería de importancia o significado real para las autoridades locales.

Y sin embargo, aquel mago que miraba en esos momentos la casa destruida por dentro, sentía el corazón acongojado por la escena que estaba viendo. La marca roja quemada en los antebrazos de los chiquillos, delataba la causalidad de aquel brutal asesinato: _Sangre sucia._

Suspiró. Abandonó el lugar, llevando consigo la fotografía familiar que había en la sala. Nadie olvidaría aquellos rostros, nadie olvidaría a esa familia, alguien quedaría impresionado de nuevo como el mayor de los dos lo hizo. Mientras él viviera, llevaría en su memoria todas y cada una de las trágicas e innecesarias muertes que habían ocurrido cuando un mago egoísta decidió tomar el poder.

Albus Dumbledore, echó una última mirada a la abandonada vivienda, las nubes grises se habían tornado negras y se acomodaban sobre el tejado, para formar aquella imagen tan cruel y malévola, una calavera rodeada por una serpiente, la marca de Tom, el símbolo del Lord, el indicio de la muerte… _La marca tenebrosa._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

El atardecer cayó sobre Londres, con la misma gracilidad con que un ciervo corre por los verdes prados en un día despejado; de repente el cielo se convirtió en un hermoso espectáculo de luces rojas y anaranjadas que se tragaban de poco en poco el azul claro de los cielos de Agosto. Aquel atardecer, sin embargo, resultaba mucho más hermoso por ser de un día jueves.

Y es que, a decir verdad, era un jueves más de la última semana del mes de Agosto, tres días antes de que los magos entraran en movilidad para acompañar a los jóvenes magos y brujas que regresarían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _Ella_ justamente, debería estar supervisando que todas las instrucciones de su líder se siguieran al pie de la letra… pero en cambio, estaba ahí. Recluida y rebajada a simple guardiana, su tarea consistía en mirar descaradamente por la ventana, hacia la casa de enfrente. Una vivienda, en la que –además de todo- nunca sucedía nada increíble. O no, cuando no era jueves.

La primera tarde de jueves que con apatía y sincero aburrimiento miró por el cristal hacia la primera ventana del segundo piso de la casa de enfrente, le sorprendió notar que un ave marrón se detenía en el alfeizar al despuntar el atardecer. El siguiente jueves sucedió lo mismo y la carta que se mantenía en la pata del ave, causó la misma reacción que la semana pasada en el destinatario de la postal, que no era otra, sino su misión.

Desde entonces y apelando a que se mantenía alerta a cualquier posible peligro que pudiera surgir cuando la ventana de enfrente se abriera, cada jueves, desde hacía casi un mes, miraba por su cristal, como el cielo cambiaba de tono, como cuando el anaranjado rojizo lo tenía todo, el ave marrón sobrevolaba los cielos, fiel y firme hasta posarse en un alfeizar en que era bien recibida. Entonces, la pelirroja se asomaría, abriría el cristal, sonreiría y acariciaría al ave con dulzura, antes de darle algún trozo de comida y tomar su paquete. La sonrisa que surcaría sus labios no podría sino robarle una a su espectadora, mientras observaba ansiosa como los ojos esmeraldas de la pequeña bruja de la familia, devoraban cada línea, como si en aquello le fuera el día.

— _Quién… ¿Quién te escribe que te roba esas sonrisas?—_ se preguntó por enésima vez parada frente al cristal. Porque sin duda alguna, debía tratarse de alguien sumamente importante para que la joven bruja que no daba un paso en falso al asomar la cabeza por la ventana o si quiera abrir la puerta de entrada al extraño muggle regordete que solía frecuentar la vivienda. Una luz brillante anunció la aparición de su compañero de guardia, justo cuando la pelirroja terminaba de leer su carta, entonces no le molestó retirarse de la ventana y recibir el nuevo y trágico informe.

—Parece que te gusta estar aquí— le dijo su compañero con mofa

—Nunca pierdo la esperanza de que pase algo interesante— afirmó

—No cambias Dorcas, no cambias— fue la única respuesta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _Cornamenta:_

 _Quisiera poder escribir lo mismo que en tus cartas narras, quisiera decir que no me preocupo y que no tengo miedo; pero la verdad es que lo tengo. He vivido el día a día siempre pensando en lo peor que podría pasar, siempre mirando la puerta por si un día aparecen y se desata la tormenta. Me aqueja hora tras hora y minuto a minuto, la certeza de que la situación que estoy haciendo pasar a mi familia, es una más de todas esas "rarezas estúpidas y peligrosas" que Tuney siempre dijo que acarré. La verdad, es que tiene razón. ¿Por qué yo? Mi familia no merece el miedo y la infinita preocupación que los hago pasar. Lo que me mata es no poder hacer nada._

 _Ni por ellos. Ni por ti. El Profeta no narra ni la mitad de las cosas de las que tú y Canuto me ponen al tanto, la Marca Tenebrosa es cada vez más visible, aún desde mi ventana y mi corazón tiembla al pensar que quizás un día dejes de responder, porque sea en tu hogar donde esa horrenda figura aparezca. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. Me siento débil, impotente. ¿De qué va la magia? ¿De qué va la tonta mayoría de edad? Sigo encerrada sin poder hacer nada. Y sin poder centrarme._

 _Mi único gran consuelo, son tus cartas y tus recuerdos; esos sueños que te traen a mí y esas risas tan incontrolables que Lunático, Colagusano y Canuto me hacían pasar. Los extraño. Añoro los jardines repletos de bromas o las comidas llenas de risas. Me da nostalgia no saber ni de Mary ni de Marlene, me da pánico pensar, que ellas no escriben porque algo malo sucedió. Sobre todo, me está matando esta distancia, en que no sé si estás bien o me mientes para no preocuparme._

 _Cuídate mucho, por favor. Recuerda día a día que no hay algo más que desee, que poder estar a tu lado._

 _Con cariño, tú pelirroja._

Sin poder evitarlo más, se desplomó en la cama con pesadez, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas a un lado. Tenía las manos cubriéndole el rostro, cuando su lechuza ululó, anunciando que alguien se acercaba. La ventana seguía abierta, Horus ya había entrado en su jaula luego de dos viajes seguidos, pero al no picotear su comida, le pareció advertir que su dulce pelirroja ya se había encargado de alimentarla. ¡Suerte de ave! Su propia lechuza tenía más oportunidades de ver a Lily Evans que él.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, no tuvo que retirarse las manos para saber de quién se trataba. Dorea Potter acudía como otros días a mirar cómo se encontraba, aunque a últimas fechas era el joven heredero el que se preocupaba por mirarla a ella, cada día con el semblante más cansino y angustiado.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo, cariño?— le preguntó la señora, al tiempo que el colchón se hundía por el peso de su madre tomando asiento a su lado. James Potter suspiró y tras una breve pausa, afirmó:

—Estoy harto— Dorea sonrió levemente sin que su hijo la viera y le pasó una mano por el rebelde cabello, herencia de los Potter.

—Sirius volverá pronto cariño, él y Alphard debían visitar a Andrómeda y…— el pelinegro se sentó de un solo movimiento, retirando la mano de su cabello con brusquedad. Dorea lo miró, James se colocaba las gafas, al tiempo que hablaba:

—No es eso. Sé que Sirius estará aquí a más tardar esta noche, no estoy harto de estar sin él, tiene familia a la cual visitar y más aún si el resto le da la espalda— su tono, dejó entrever que aquello en realidad no le preocupaba, Sirius estaba con su tío y al volver, ellos le recibirían. Su hastío se debía a otra cosa.

—Jimmy, cariño, ya hablamos de esto, la situación en la comunidad mágica no es la mejor ni la más segura, si así fuera, créeme que no te encerraría en casa…— comenzó a explicarse Dorea con calma.

Desde que el verano hubiera iniciado, los magos de sangre pura que se rehusaban a seguir las causas puristas de Lord Voldemort, así como todos los nacidos de muggles, habían comenzado a tomar medidas de seguridad, ya fuera dimitiendo en los empleos, saliendo del país u ocultando a su familia. Hasta ese momento, los Lupín y los Pettigrew habían optado por salir de Londres, aunque eso significara no dar noticias a sus conocidos. Charlus Potter y Alphard Black habían decidido continuar con sus empleos en el Ministerio, alternando sin embargo, sus lugares de residencia. Cuando, los Potter no se encontraban en casa de Alphard, era el señor Black el que estaba en casa de los Potter y viceversa; y aun así, cada mansión estaba protegida con distintos sortilegios. James y Sirius, habían sido recluidos a ninguna juego de Quidditch o salidas al callejón Diagon, ni siquiera, se les permitía ir en busca de algún empleo como todo mago normal, puesto que la situación no se prestaba para ello. Las cartas, también habían tenido que disminuir y James no había tenido ni una oportunidad de visitar a su pelirroja.

—Cuándo mamá… ¿cuándo acabará esta estúpida guerra? ¿Quién se enfrentará al tonto Lord para terminar con esto? ¡Merlín! ¡Esto es estúpido! —James se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a danzar por la habitación, al tiempo que intentaba desahogarse— ¡Odio sentirme así! Odio sentir que las cosas no están tan mal, porque pueden empeorar. Odio no saber cuándo la bomba estallará y esto se volverá un completo infierno –si es que eso se puede- Odio saber que no puedo hacer nada para enfrentar esta situación, no puedo ser un mago normal, pero tampoco puedo salir de mi cuarto para hacerle frente a la guerra. ¡Lo que más odio son las malditas cartas que ella me escribe! Porque no puedo decirle que yo también tengo miedo, para no asustarla más, porque no puedo darle buenas noticias sobre mí o nuestros amigos o sobre nada. Ni siquiera puedo decir que algo vaya a estar bien de nuevo… y me enfada. Detesto esta guerra, al Lord, a sus estúpidos seguidores y detesto la seguridad si eso me aleja de una vida normal— comenzó a decir, desesperado. Sus manos se paseaban por sus cabellos negros con la misma ansiedad con que sus pies daban un paso tras otro.

Desde la cama, Dorea bajó la mirada, sí, ella también estaba harta de aquello. Harta de que Charlus corriera peligro cada mañana que viajaba al Ministerio, harta de temer que uno de los hechizos de seguridad de la casa fallara y los encontraran. Harta de temer porque algo pudiera ocurrirle a esos dos chicos que merecían vivir una vida sin una guerra en ella. Herida, de ver sufrir a su hijo por toda esa situación.

—Haremos algo, te lo prometo— le dijo sin más, al ponerse de pie y detener el andar de James con una mano sobre su hombro. Los ojos avellana del muchacho, tan semejantes a los de su marido, se clavaron en los de ella con un solo mensaje en ellos: _por favor…_ Dorea no dijo nada más, antes de salir de la habitación. James tomó asiento en el escritorio de caoba que tenía, buscó pergamino y tinta, mojó la pluma al tiempo que una respuesta se formaba en su mente:

 _Señorita Cornamenta:_

 _ **Te amo.**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Una vez más, miró por la ventana. El atardecer había caído de nuevo y con él, el cielo había cambiado de color. Sin embargo, ningún ave surcó los cielos, ni un jueves mágico anunció nada. Porque no había cartas aquel día, como el calendario marcaba aquel día como el primer sábado de Septiembre. Y la pelirroja también lo sabía. Sabía que nada pasaría, como no había pasado ese jueves.

Una semana atrás, la última carta llegó a un día de haberse respondido la anterior y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la nota no contuvo demasiadas letras, porque la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada, cabizbaja. Triste, seguramente. Y esa semana, el jueves aún no había respuesta alguna para la que ella envió, el ave marrón nunca había aparecido y dos atardeceres más, la pelirroja se asomaba al cristal, esperanzada a que su escritor personal respondiera su misiva.

Dorcas Meadowes, frunció el ceño.

Se había graduado hacía un par de años de Hogwarts, cuando la bruja que custodiaba aún estaba en el segundo curso. Y ni siquiera la había conocido; porque Dorcas pertenecía a Ravenclaw, con todas las águilas eruditas. Se había convertido en Auror, gracias a sus notas y a su mentor, Alastor Moody; quién no solo conocimientos sino también elogios le había dado. Había peleado grandes duelos con grandes magos, incluso había derrotado a ese mago que pintaba para poderoso auror, Rufus Scrimgeour. Pero nunca había tenido una misión así. Inicialmente, el hecho de tener que vigilar a una brujita poderosa y nacida de muggles no le había atraído, al saber que muchos de sus compañeros servirían de apoyo como seguridad del Expresso de Hogwarts al regreso a clases y del callejón Diagon en semanas pasadas (para las compras escolares) A final de cuentas, Moody no se había mostrado demasiado accesible a cambiarle la misión. Enfurruñada, había pasado sus días tras esa ventana, con Caradoc Dearborn como compañero ocasional –porque Caradoc iba y venía entre una misión y otra-, mirando a una pelirroja cauta e inteligente que más que leona dorada y escarlata, llevaba un águila azul plateada sobre ella. En su misión, había visto sus dulces sonrisas y también sus lágrimas solitarias, su emoción latente y su sincera preocupación; salía poco y reía menos, hablaba mucho cuando su madre estaba cerca pero nada cuando su hermana rondaba. Los jueves, sin embargo, el extraño escritor y dueño del ave marrón, la emocionaban y la convertían en un águila libre y dispuesta a volar.

Si tenía que admitirlo, Dorcas estaba molesta con el remitente de las cartas de la pelirroja. — _¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede emocionarla y un día dejar de escribir? ¡Si no lo han capturado los mortífagos yo misma le lanzaré un maleficio en cuanto sepa quién es!—_ pensó entonces frunciendo el ceño.

Y sucedió.

Paso de repente, casi en un parpadeo.

Si no hubiera estado demasiado concentrada en sus maldiciones mentales, quizás no habría despegado la vista de la puerta de entrada. Habría visto de dónde salió. ¡Demonios, se había aparecido! Tenía que ser.

De un instante a otro, una figura alta y esbelta, aunque con porte atlético se había detenido frente al hogar de su misiva. Sus cabellos negros y despeinados –aun por la vista de espaldas- le recordaron a alguien, aunque no supo definir a quién. Vestía como muggle, pero seguramente no podía ser un muggle si había aparecido de la nada. Sus jeans eran claros y su abrigo negro, llevaba zapatos de vestir y las manos en los bolsillos.

Dorcas se puso de pie y sacó su varita, abrió la ventana con cuidado, si aquel era uno de ellos, no dudaría en atacar por la espalda. Lo derribaría, le marcaría con lucecitas de colores la palabra _IDIOTA_ en la nuca antes de largarse de aquella cuadrilla muggle con la pelirroja a su lado. Ya los demás protegerían a la familia y se encargarían del pobre diablo que se hubiera atrevido a intentar algo bajo su misión.

Sorpresivamente, el apareció llamó al timbre y esperó.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse y la chica rubia apareció; para su mala suerte, porque era muggle y eso significaba que el idiota aquel, la tendría fácil. Sin embargo, la mayor de las hermanas, apretó los labios al saludar, entrecerró los ojos con desdén y torció el gesto en cuanto él se comenzó a hablar, de repente, le pareció advertir que la chica respondía con asco antes de azotar la puerta en las narices del recién llegado.

Dorcas estaba confundida. ¿Quién demonios era aquél? La puerta volvió a abrirse y la chica de cabellos rojos apareció. Sus ojos brillaron antes de volverse cristalinos y Dorcas tuvo la certeza de saber de quién se trataba. Cerró la ventana en silencio y se negó a seguir mirando. Un recuentro amoroso, jamás se interrumpe. Ni siquiera con la mirada.

 **:-:-:**

Miró hacia los lados, ningún muggle estaba presente; los jardines de las viviendas estaban vacíos y el silencio reinaba en su lugar. Salió de la capa de un momento a otro y sonrió. Llamó al timbre y esperó, ansioso, ilusionado con que fuera ella quién abriera la puerta. Pero eso no pasó. Petunia apareció, con esa cara delgada y rubia tan sencilla y poco agraciada que le incomodaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en él y sus labios se apretaron.

—Potter— le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera calculando el momento perfecto para golpearlo. James dejó de sonreír y se tornó serio. Petunia Evans no era ni por asomo de su agrado; no cuando pasaba sus días hiriendo a Lily con sus palabras, no cuando envidiaba los dones de su hermana, discriminándola por ello en lugar de dejarse fascinar por la magia. Al menos, no se miraba que el cuñado de su novia estuviera cerca, James habría bufado de encontrarse con ese remedo de muggle más parecido a una morsa.

—¿Se encuentra Lily?— preguntó con obligatoria cortesía.

—Salió a buscar un mejor prospecto de pareja, a estas alturas deben estar besuqueándose en algún lugar— respondió la chica con desdén, casi con asco, como si sus palabras quisieran herir a James hasta lo profundo, pero él no dio señales de resentimiento. La puerta se cerró en sus narices y James se permitió suspirar. Quizás, la descabellada idea de abrir la puerta con un _Alohomora_ o de trepar por las paredes hasta la habitación de Lily, serían buenas ideas. Estaba sopesando sus posibilidades cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella, Lily Evans hizo acto de presencia.

Hermosa y dulce como siempre que James la mirara, la chica abrió grandes los ojos, emocionada. Acto seguido, el agua siempre inevitable se hizo aparecer y un segundo más tarde, James la recibió en sus brazos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que pudiera tenerla para él, así que deseo que ese momento no terminara. Que el tiempo y la guerra se detuvieran y solo estuvieran ellos dos, en ese momento y en ese lugar; con la pelirroja en sus brazos y su aroma a Lirios inundando sus fosas nasales, con su cabeza recargada en la de ella. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella se separara y sobre su mejilla, resbaló una última lágrima. James sonrió, antes de limpiar el agua de su rostro.

—Hola— saludó— ¿Sorprendida de verme?

—James, ¿qué haces aquí, cómo…? ¿No es peligroso…? ¿Tus padres…? ¿Sirius…?— comenzó a interrogarle ella, pero la risa del pelinegro la hizo callar.

—Damos ¿un paseo?— preguntó— Prometo explicártelo todo— respondió. Lily asintió con la cabeza, tomó su mano y lo instó a caminar. No era necesario anunciar en casa que saldría, Petunia lo sabía y sus padres ya estarían al tanto, en su bolsillo llevaba la varita y la snitch dorada, si acaso, lo único que necesitaría, sería un suéter. En silencio, llegaron hasta un parque cercano y tomaron asiento en los columpios, no se habían soltado, cuando James se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Tienes frío— le aseguró, se sacó el abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros, Lily se perdió en el aroma que la prenda emanaba al tiempo que metía los brazos en las magas y se acurrucaba en la tela; no pudo evitar sonreír— Te he extrañado— siguió él.

—Yo también… mucho…— aseguró la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes, a causa de la emoción que le provocaba el tener a James ahí.

—Mamá me dio permiso de venir. Sirius ronda el perímetro— le dijo y aunque Lily no supiera aún cuál era el secreto mayor guardado de los Merodeadores, no se molestó en preguntar, le alegraba saber que Sirius estaba cerca y que James no había viajado solo— No es seguro, tienes razón, pero los Merodeadores tenemos trucos que los demás magos no conocen— se jactó— Por hoy, solo deseaba estar cerca de ti un momento… Tengo noticias—

—Por lo que más quieras, dime que son buenas…— murmuró ella, James sonrió aún más.

—Dumbledore tiene un ejército. Lo escuche de mi padre, a hurtadillas pero eso no importa demasiado… Alguien está peleando por nosotros, un grupo de magos están enfrentándose al Lord y yo… nosotros… tenemos que pelear Lily. Personalmente, tengo muchas razones para luchar en esta guerra…— sus palabras emocionadas, lograban de poco en poco impregnar a Lily con el mismo sentimiento. _Había esperanza…_ claro que la había— Mis padres, mis hermanos, tú, son todo lo que quiero proteger y sé que eso solo lo lograré si…— las palabras de James se perdieron en el silencio. De repente, fu consciente de lo solitario del lugar; ningún muggle rondaba el parque. Además de ellos, la oportunidad estaba ahí.

 **:-:-:**

Fue una rápida transformación, detrás de los juegos para niños del parque, nadie lo vio y el elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado. Como había dicho, guardaría su distancia pero no se alejaría, tanto James como él, sabían del peligro que corrían rondando solos por las calles. Y el peligro nunca se puede evitar.

Surgieron de la nada, detrás de los árboles que rodeaban el parque y sus varitas en mano, anunciaban que no pretendían amenazar al vacío. Pelearían. Se vengarían. Tenían motivos y la oportunidad perfecta. Sus figuras negras y sus sonrisas victoriosas lo sacaron de quicio y cuando el de la derecha que no era otro más que Avery lanzó su maldición, él ya había lanzado su hechizo:

— _¡Reducto!—_ las luces de ambas varitas se unieron, justo cuando Mulciber, al lado de su inseparable amigo, exclamaba una nueva maldición. Pero Lily ya se había puesto de pie, su mano buscaba su varita justo cuando la de James repelía el maleficio de Mulciber.

— _¡Desmaius!—_ no fue difícil llegar, en cuanto estuvieron hombro con hombro, ambos cerraron la barrera. Lily quedó detrás de ellos, protegida. James lo sabía. Sirius lo sabía. La sangre sucia caería primero. Solo si ellos se movían. Y no lo harían. Llevaban el duelo en equilibrio, cuando dos figuras más surgieron de la nada en medio de una aparición. Llevaban las varitas en alto y sonreían con maldad. Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. El matrimonio de mortífagos más poderoso de la línea.

Comenzaron a rodearlos, pero Lily no se quedó detrás, se unió al hombro de James, cerró el círculo con el hombro de Sirius y a diestra y siniestra comenzaron a dar batalla.

James repelía los hechizos de Avery, Sirius había dado justo en el blanco al alcanzar a Mulciber, cuando Lily detuvo los hechizos de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, repeliéndolos contra los juegos. Sirius detuvo la maldición Cruciatus lanzada contra la pelirroja cuando Avery volvió al ataque y James no quitó la vista a Mulciber y Rodolphus que se abalanzaron contra ellos. De poco en poco, los cuatro magos oscuros comenzaban a ganar terreno.

— _¡Sectum!—_ exclamó Avery justo cuando Sirius desviaba la maldición de Mulciber dirigida a James. El hechizo escapó de la varita de Lily que se concentraba en no perder el hechizo de Bellatrix y golpeó en el hombro a Sirius. El pelinegro cayó al instante de espaldas, con un gran corte donde el hechizo lo había alcanzado. James se desconcentró por mirarlo y Rodolphus buscó su oportunidad.

 **:-:-:**

Dejó de regañarse. No había sido su culpa, simplemente había pensado que el reencuentro tardaría más de lo pensado y se negó a mirar por la ventana un minuto atrás. Dejó de maldecirse internamente, no la había perdido, ella estaba segura, aquel joven remitente no podía sino protegerla, luego de robarle tantas sonrisas con sus cartas o tanta emoción con presentarse frente a su puerta. Pese a todo, Lily Evans tampoco era un bruja más, era poderosa una Ravenclaw en su fuero interno.

Se detuvo a orillas del campo verde que formaba el parque local, cuando un rayo de luz verde llamó su atención. Ahí, frente a ella, los hijos de Avery y Mulciber se habían aparecido lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. El joven remitente y un nuevo aparecido los enfrentaban con Lily detrás de ellos. Y Dorcas lo supo. No estaba paralizada a causa del miedo, porque las águilas no se petrifican de ese modo. Ella era un águila y analizaba el entorno buscando un hueco para atacar.

Fue entonces que el matrimonio llegó.

El poderoso, mano derecha de Lord y su mujer.

La Mortífaga del grupo. Aquella que era la perpetuadora de más de la mitad de los asesinatos a sangres sucias. La primera en lanzar su maleficio.

Dorcas abrió grandes los ojos.

Lily Evans había representado para ella, una chica dulce y pelirroja, amante de los libros, risueña por naturaleza, erudita innata. Y todo ese tiempo, la había visualizado como un error del sombrero seleccionador, como un águila enjaulada que era confundida con una leona. Pero se había equivocado.

Lily Evans alzó su varita y su hechizo desvió el de Bellatrix. Se unió a los otros dos y cerró el círculo. Desvió, lanzó, evadió, atacó y no se detuvo. Lily Evans era una leona. Poderosa y letal. Una bruja poderosa. Los colores rojo y dorado brillaban en ella, una Gryffindor completa. Dorcas, sonrió.

Y Avery lo alcanzó. El chico de cabellos largos cayó y el corte en su hombro parecía mortífero. No lo pensó. Ningún Mortífago se atrevería a atacar a sus misiones, Dorcas Meadowes era un águila. Una letal águila que visualizaba a sus presas y se aferraba a ellas al lanzarse en picada determinada a ganar. Se desapareció y apareció, en medio de la luz blanca que proyecta un auror, en medio de aquel grupo de magos poderosamente jóvenes. Alzó su varita y lanzó su hechizo.

— _¡Veridimillious!—_ exclamó y de su varita surgió una densa capa de gas verde que de poco en poco envolvió a esos cuatro Mortífagos y los cegó, el humo escocía en sus pieles y los hizo lanzar más de un alarido. Pero Dorcas no se quedaría para burlarse, tenía que sacarlos de ahí, tenía que llamar a la Orden y salir de aquel lugar. Se agachó, dónde la pelirroja ya se había arrodillado para ayudar al joven caído y el de gafas –que no era otro más que el remitente de la carta- la miró sorprendido y con desconfianza. Más tarde, Dorcas se explicaría. En esos momentos, sus únicas palabras fueron:

—No se suelten, maguitos— y acto seguido, una aparición conjunta los sacó del parque.

 **:-:-:**

Cuando la nube se disipó y el aire volvió a sus pulmones, Bellatrix y Rodolphus contemplaron con enfado que el grupo de magos se había largado del lugar, el grito de la señora Lestrange logró acallar los alaridos de dolor que Avery y Mulciber, desde el suelo seguían lanzando. La nube de gas, no solo los había cegado sino que también les había dejado un grave escozor en la piel que ardía como ácido al entrar en contacto con su piel.

—Son unos estúpidos— les recriminó la Mortífaga con desdén, sus ojos transmitían la decepción que esos dos le provocaban, desde el suelo ambos chicos miraron a la mujer aterrados, mientras a sus espaldas, Rodolphus sonreía al mirar a la lugarteniente del Lord, disciplinando a los nuevos miembros del círculo— Si sus padres estuvieran aquí, ninguno de esos idiotas habría escapado. Par de inútiles—

—Lo sentimos, nosotros…— comenzó a disculparse Avery sin dignarse a mirar a la que antaño fuera su compañera de Hogwarts en un grado superior. Bellatrix lo mandó callar con un rápido hechizo y prosiguió con su regaño:

—Escúchenme bien, inútiles, la próxima vez que dejen escapar a alguien…— su voz se volvió tan gutural, que Mulciber y Avery temblaron al escucharla—…asegúrense que no sea Dorcas Meadowes— terminó y acto seguido se desapareció. Los jóvenes se permitieron entonces arquear las cejas, extrañados porque Bellatrix se hubiera preocupado por la bruja extraña que se había unido a los Merodeadores. Rodolphus no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió:

—Es tarde, Snape nos espera— anunció al tiempo que desaparecía del lugar.

En el jardín de una familia muggle, que tenía la desdicha de vivir justo al lado de los Snape, el vecino salió campante a regar sus flores, justo cuando una mujer morena y con los ojos inyectados en cólera apareció de la nada, para su sorpresa. Ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse, el agua de su regadera seguía cayendo, cuando un rayo de luz verde alcanzó su pecho. Bellatrix Lestrange, observó al muggles caído como un muñeco de trapo, como quién mira algo realmente curioso. Ni siquiera lo había disfrutado. Nada podría hacerla sentir satisfecha en esos momentos. Nada, salvo ver muerta a Dorcas Meadowes.

 **:-:-:**

Aparecieron de la nada, surgidos de un remolino que no dejaba de girar. Si no los hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, habría asegurado que aquello resultaba imposible. Desde su cómodo lugar en el asiento de una plaza, Petunia abrió grandes los ojos, completamente aterrada por lo que observaba.

—Déjalo aquí, James— pidió Lily con tono autoritario y por un momento, Petunia espero que ni siquiera si tonto novio le hiciera caso, porque su hermana, no merecía que alguien obedeciera sus órdenes. Pero el muy inepto obedeció, depositó el bulto que era su amigo el vagabundo en el sofá de tres plazas, soltándolo con suavidad al dejarlo caer para que se recostara. Y fue entonces que lo notó.

Del hombro del chico de cabellos grises, emanaba sangre. Demasiada. Tenía un gran corte en el hombro que no dejaba de sangrar, pero aun así ni el novio ni su hermana se mostraron demasiado asustados. Petunia habría dicho que el novio de su hermana arreglaría aquello como los de su calaña solieran hacerlo, pero en vez de eso, cuando su amigo estuvo recostado, fue Lily la que con su palito mágico materializó un extraño frasco negro y Potter se abalanzó contra aquella mujer extraña que había llegado con ellos. La sujetó por el cuello de la _túnica_ , le apuntó con su palito de luces y espetó enfadado:

—Habla. ¡Quién eres! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! Y ¿por qué nos ayudaste? ¡Habla ahora antes de que te lance un maleficio!— Dorcas Meadowes, alzó su varita, dando a entender que no haría nada; la alzó en señal de paz, pero aun así, el remitente de gafas no bajó la suya. En sus ojos, Dorcas podía admirar no solo su coraje sino también su instinto de protección. No confiaba en ella. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo, no la conocía. Pero por primera vez, Dorcas deseó que un extraño confiara en su persona.

—Soy Dorcas Meadowes— habló al fin— Soy una Auror— declaró. El agarre del chico menguó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Su varita seguía apuntándole, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin confiar en ella y Dorcas no pudo evitar sentirse bien, porque aquello demostraba inteligencia.

—De dónde demonios saliste ¿eh?— le preguntó el chico con desdén.

—Me enviaron para proteger a Lily Evans. Albus Dumbledore, me envió—respondió, porque era cierto. Y era hora de que Lily Evans lo supiera. Aquel grupo de magos debía conocerlos, Dumbledore los conocía, seguramente, tenía que hacerlo. Por algo la habían enviado, ¿no?

—James, James, baja tu varita— pidió Lily a espaldas del chico, había curado de la herida del de ojos grises, así que prestaba su completa atención a su remitente. James la miró y supo que si Lily confiaba en que las palabras de aquella bruja fueran ciertas, él también podría darle una oportunidad. Soltó a Dorcas y bajó su varita.

—Gracias— dijo Dorcas, acomodándose la túnica. Sirius, parecía haberse quedado dormido luego de perder tanta sangre, el corte de Avery había sido más grande que profundo, pero aun así, había servido para debilitarlo. Al ver el rostro de James que finalmente miraba a su amigo, con ojos inundados en la preocupación, Dorcas sonrió levemente— Se pondrá bien. No lo han herido con magia oscura así que sanará. Solo necesita descansar…—

—Lo sé— murmuró James por lo bajo— Ha sufrido heridas peores y siempre sana. Es solo…— su voz se volvió un hilo, de repente, le costaba hablar, estaba asustado— Lo hirieron por mi culpa, yo baje la guardia. Si hubiera estado alerta desde el principio esos imbéciles no nos habrían atacado y Sirius…— Lily lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, pero fue Dorcas quien habló.

—Los vi. En el parque. Y no fue tu culpa. Querer un momento de paz en medio de toda esta situación fue valiente y apuesto a que también necesario. Quizás perdiste la concentración, pero tu amigo estuvo ahí para guardarte la espalda. Y tú le correspondiste. No podrían con esos cuatro solos, Bellatrix y Rodolphus son demasiado buenos, incluso a mí me costaría trabajo. No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa— aseguró con convicción, James clavó sus ojos avellana en ella y por primera vez desde que la viera, sonrió. Se relajó y asintió con la cabeza. Sirius pareció despertar para su alegría y el de gafas se acercó a ella.

Petunia que seguía mirando la escena completamente aterrada, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando una luz blanca entró por la ventana. Parecía una nube de humo plateado y se movía, su figura era idéntica a la de un tigre, brillante y poderoso. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando aquel animal comenzó a hablar:

— _Hubo un nuevo ataque. Prepárate, tenemos que ir. A las afueras de Londres, solo una sobreviviente. Mary McDonald—_

Lily ahogó un grito. _Mary McDonald_ , su amiga, Mary, la chica que había conocido desde el primer curso, la que no había escrito porque hacía hasta lo imposible por proteger a su familia, una sangre sucia como ella. James se acercó a ella y la abrazó, cuando el patronus que había entrado se esfumó, Dorcas estaba igual de paralizada que ellos.

—Me tengo que ir— anunció la Auror con voz solemne dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Lily se soltó del agarre de James y la tomó del hombro antes de que cruzara el umbral de la sala.

—Iré contigo— aseguró y en su voz no hubo ningún deje de duda. Dorcas, negó con la cabeza— No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sé que eres una Auror y que Dumbledore te envió para protegerme pero mientras yo estaba a salvo, Mary no lo estaba. Llámalo un error, un pequeño descuido, no me importa, mi amiga sobrevivió a un ataque y tengo que estar con ella. Puedes no dejarme ir, pero así viajes en escoba, me treparé detrás de ti e iré— Dorcas miró a la pelirroja, la determinación brillaba en su rostro y sus razones eran claras, pero aun así, no podía, aquello no era una visita a una niña, aquello era una misión de la Orden y no podía simplemente llevarla consigo. Una voz detrás de ellas, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos privados. El de los ojos grises se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba la chaqueta por encima de la camisa, aun manchada de sangre.

—No tienes que pedir permiso Lily, iremos nosotros. Mary nos necesita— aseguró, James a su lado, solo sonrió. Si Sirius se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para decir aquello, él no contradeciría nada. Dorcas negó con la cabeza, pero Sirius agitó su varita contra su propia ropa y dijo— _¡Tergeo!—_ al instante sus ropas se limpiaron y en su cara relució una sonrisa triunfante— No te preocupes, sabemos pasar desapercibidos— le dijo al acercarse y Lily supo que se refería a la Capa de Invisibilidad. James se unió a ellos, también sonriente.

—Un gusto, James Potter

—Y yo soy Sirius Black, pero puedes llamarme Canuto— secundó el de ojos grises— Y bien ¿desaparición? Lo que pasa es que no nos gusta volar en escoba— mintió, a sabiendas del miedo tan grande que Lily padecía. Dorcas, perdió el duelo. Llevaría a esos tres y recibiría un regaño por parte de Alastor y Caradoc que había enviado el _patronus_ , pero valdría la pena, con una sonrisa, respondió:

—Pues vamos allá, siempre me ha gustado la desaparición conjunta—

Cuando Dorcas abandonó la sala, James y Sirius la siguieron, Lily se retrasó solo lo necesario para coger un suéter y poder darle y abrigo a James, Petunia la miró desde su lugar y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Volverás?

—Has dicho todo el verano que es lo que debería hacer. Disfrútalo. No durará mucho. Dile a papá y a mamá que todo está bien, estoy donde debo estar— se limitó a responder Lily sin mirar a su hermana y acto seguido siguió a sus amigos fuera de la casa. Petunia, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el _Puf_ que los magos hacían cuando desaparecían. _Lily tonta… rara, peligrosa,_ pensó con amargura antes de hundirse en su sofá.

 **:-:-:**

El lugar estaba destrozado. La puerta había sido derribada con algún hechizo bomba y las marcas de pelea estaban por todos lados. Los muebles habían sido derribados y en el vestíbulo los cuerpos inertes de los señores McDonald, yacían tiesos, mirando fijamente con sus ojos inexpresivos a los recién llegados.

Lily apretó fuerte la mano de James que caminaba detrás de ella, bien apretujado junto a Sirius. Dorcas les había dicho que no había problema en que ingresaran al lugar, cuando llegaron Caradoc ya se encontraba ahí y el mismísimo Dumbledore llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Meadowes se había excusado en sus acompañantes, diciendo que habían sufrido un ataque cuando el patronus antes de que el patronus de Caradoc apareciera para evitar las preguntas, el hombre no se había quedado tranquilo, pero no dijo nada, Dorcas no era una persona a la que fuera agradable interrogar.

—Dónde… ¿dónde está la chica?— preguntó Dorcas en un murmullo. Caradoc, bajó la mirada.

—En el sótano. No he podido hacerla reaccionar… creo que está herida— respondió. Lily saltó a la cabeza del grupo, con James detrás de ella.

—Iremos nosotros, la haremos salir— aseguró. Dorcas asintió con la cabeza dejando a Lily, James y Sirius bajar al sótano.

El lugar no era agradable, estaba a oscuras y era difícil ver nada, pero Sirius y James encendieron sus varitas, al tiempo que Lily intentaba encontrar a su amiga. Lo logró. Mary estaba ahí. Echa un ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y llorando, sus sollozos eran lamentables, Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrerla conforme se acercaban a ella. James y Sirius intercambiaron mirada, Mary no había corrido con suerte. Quizás, había quedado marcada desde el incidente con Avery y Mulciber en cuarto curso. Pero la pregunta persistía: ¿habían sido ellos? Luego de su duelo en el parque… ¿Habían encontrado a Mary y torturado a su familia?

—Mary…— susurró Lily al acercarse a su amiga. Instintivamente, la chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en las esmeraldas de Lily que sintió deseos de soltarse a llorar— Mary… todo está bien, estamos aquí— siguió la pelirroja. Pero Mary miraba a James y a Sirius, sus ojos brillaron de emoción vacía, cuando recapituló el incidente de cuarto año. Aquellos dos, también habían aparecido. Pero en esa ocasión, había sido tarde…

—Están muertos…. Mis padres… Los mataron…. Por intentar protegerme… Mi familia…— Mary siguió llorando, aunque en esa ocasión fue en brazos de Lily. James y Sirius se quedaron callados, no había nada que pudieran decir que pudiera consolar a Mary simplemente, apretaron los puños.

La guerra provocaba aquello. Muerte. Dolor. Desdicha. Y lo sabían, siempre lo habían sabido. Pero se negaban a creer que sería alguien cercano a quién le sucedería. De repente, tenían nuevas y mejoradas motivaciones para pelear, para unirse a ese grupo que Dumbledore tenía defendiendo a los que no podía hacerlo. Si Dorcas pertenecía a ese grupo, James esperaba que sintiera lo mismo que él. Deseo. Anhelo. Sueños… Por un mundo mejor. Por el final de la guerra.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Debemos volver arriba— dijo Sirius, Lily asintió con la cabeza e instó a Mary a ponerse de pie. La chica estaba demasiado débil, su varita, había permanecido debajo de sus pies, quedando al descubierto cuando se hubo levantado. Sirius y James tomaron a Mary en brazos y Lily recogió la varita, fue la pelirroja quién alumbró el camino de vuelta y una vez fuera, con James y Sirius llevando a su amiga, hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, donde se encargaron de dejar a Mary en el sofá destartalado. Solo entonces, Lily reparó en los antebrazos de su amiga. Marcas que parecían quemadas en su piel, el mensaje directo que anunciaba la causa del ataque, aquel apelativo que llevaban en la sangre y trazaban en sus pieles. _Sangre sucia._

—Caradoc ¿sabemos quién fue?— preguntó Dorcas, al advertir lo mismo que la pelirroja.

—Creemos que fueron Bellatrix y Rodolphus, tal vez, también Rabástan…— sugirió el mago. Mary negó con la cabeza y murmuró al vacío.

—Lo llamaban Dolohov y Malfoy venía con él…—

—Ese estúpido de Malfoy, no cabe duda que siempre fue un infeliz— espetó Sirius con desdén, apretando los dientes. James tomó asiento junto a Mary y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Los encontraremos— le dijo— Los encontraremos y los haremos pagar. El Ministerio los enviará a Azkabán a cumplir con su sentencia, los Dementores serán sus peores pesadillas… No se escaparán Mary… Te lo prometo— la chica lo miró y sonrió levemente, Lily también sonrió. Cuando James había comenzado a hablar sobre el movimiento de Dumbledore para oponerse al Señor Tenebroso, se había emocionado, no en sí por la causa, sino por la meta. Un mundo feliz. Dulce. Un mundo que compartir con James y aprovechar cada momento que en Hogwarts se les había escapado. Pero solo entonces, lo supo.

No quería un mundo solo para ellos. Quería la paz y la libertad para todos, para sus amigos y para magos como Dorcas que le cuidaban incluso en la sombra. No quería escuchar más penas, más dolor, quería que no lloraran más y que las familias no fueran destruidas por algo tan vano como la sangre mágica o no mágica que corría en sus venas. Y si peleaba, lo haría con vigor. Lucharía por su meta. Enfrentaría cuanto fuera necesario por un mundo mejor. Porque personas como Malfoy y Avery y Mulciber pagaran por sus actos, porque familias como los Black no volvieran a darle la espalda a uno de los suyos solo por sus ideales distintos. Y si lo lograba, ¡Merlín! Si lo lograba, entonces ella misma abrazaría a Vernon Dursley agradeciendo su poco simpática existencia.

—Buenas palabras. Me gustaría unirme a esa promesa— dijo alguien desde el umbral de entrada. Todas las cabezas, incluyendo la de Mary, se giraron y ahí, secundado por Alice y Frank Longbotton, Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, jefe de magos del Wizengamot y uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios de su época, apareció imponente; como una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. James se puso de pie, Lily estaba a su lado, justo a la izquierda de Sirius.

—Dumbledore…— comenzó Dorcas y el viejo mago supo que estaba por explicarse respecto a sus acompañantes, que incluían ni más ni menos que a su protegida.

—Tranquila Dorcas, tranquila, estoy seguro que no íbamos a poder contener más a estos jovencitos. A decir verdad, estoy contento de encontrarlos aquí. Pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para charlar, las autoridades muggles ya fueron puestas al tanto y se dirigen hacia acá, debemos irnos. La señorita McDonald necesita descansar… ¿Dorea Potter, nos recibiría?— preguntó y sus ojos se centraron en James, quién asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió

Lily envolvió a su amiga en un dulce abrazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le dio su suéter que no necesitaba ni quería necesitar y con ayuda de James y Sirius la guió al jardín, dónde los Longbotton habían conjurado un Traslador en una percha de ropa. Dorcas, Caradoc, Sirius, James, Mary, Lily, los Longbotton y Dumbledore se sujetaron a la Percha y desaparecieron en un momento, apareciendo en el jardín de la mansión de los Potter, dónde un extraño sonido alertó a todos. Dorea no tardó en salir al jardín con la varita en alto y la mirada desafiante. James dejó que Sirius se encargara de Mary y corrió a tranquilizar a su madre. Habían activado una de los sortilegios del lugar.

—Mamá, mamá, calma, no pasa nada— le dijo James, Dorea suspiró y bajó la varita, no hacía falta que reconociera a su hijo, no podrían engatusarla ni aunque lo intentaran. Tal vez fuera vieja, pero no era tonta, conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano.

—James, cielos, ¿dónde habías estado? Te esperaba hace una hora, estaba a nada de salir a buscarlos y…— Dorea reparó en la presencia de Aurores y del mismo Dumbledore, sin mencionar, que Sirius y la chica pelirroja sujetaban a una muy débil bruja, no mayor que sus hijos. De repente, todo cobró sentido…— Entren, activaré los sortilegios de nuevo. Los he puesto como alarmas para saber cuándo llegara James, pero serán más efectivos…

—No te preocupes Dorea, lo haré yo— le dijo Caradoc, James se sorprendió de que aquel mago conociera a su madre. Dorea asintió con la cabeza y permitió la entrada a los recién llegados.

 **:-:-:**

—La chica está bien, solo necesita descansar. Mi elfo se ocupará de ella— anunció Dorea al aparecer en la sala, donde Dumbledore daba órdenes a los Aurores para patrullar las zonas donde magos hijos de muggles seguían escondidos.

Lily, había sido puesta al tanto respecto a su situación. Como ella no había decidido esconderse, ni abandonar Londres, Dumbledore había enviado a Dorcas a manera de protección. En el caso de Mary, su familia había salido de Londres y no habían podido encontrarla, pues al cumplir la mayoría de edad, la chica se había encargado de no dejar pistas sobre su paradero con el uso de su varita, casi lo mismo que Marlene McKinnon quién aún no aparecía, había hecho. La pelirroja agradeció que Mary hubiera tomado aquellas medias igual que Marlene, a decir verdad, ella también lo había pensado pero por Petunia habían sido pocos los encantamientos que realizara. Lo único que se preguntaba era ¿qué había orillado a la familia de Mary a salir de su escondite?

—Gracias Dorea, te estoy infinitamente agradecido por recibirnos en tu hogar— le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Dorea correspondió.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Albus, sabes bien que es para lo que estoy. Pero si me permites, quisiera que alguien me explicara, cómo es que mis hijos acabaron entre tus… acompañantes— inquirió la señora Potter con vehemencia. Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hablar, James y Sirius saltaron en su propia defensa.

—Mamá, nosotros, estábamos en casa de Lily… bueno… cerca de ahí— explicó James

—Los tortolitos estaban en sus arrumacos cuando nos atacaron— siguió Sirius y James le soltó un codazo por andar divulgando sus gestos con Lily enfrente de su madre.

—Avery, Mulciber y los Lestrange, nos rodearon rápido y no tuvimos otra elección más que luchar. Entonces hirieron a Sirius…— siguió James

—Y Dorcas apareció y nos ayudó a escapar. Volvimos a casa de la pelirroja y ella me curó…— secundó Sirius

—Y entonces llegó el patronus del señor Caradoc y nos apuntamos al saber que era Mary… nosotros…— James se mostraba alicaído, su madre lo mataría. Tenía órdenes de ir, ver a su novia y volver, no debían haberse desviado, pero jamás habría podido darle la espalda a una amiga y menos a sabiendas de lo importante que era para Lily. Dorea miró a los dos chicos con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando sus explicaciones. A Lily le conmovió notar que la señora se había referido a ambos _Black_ y _Potter_ como sus hijos y que Sirius, había demostrado temor de ser reprendido por ella, incluso parecía cómico.

—Bien— acotó Dorea al cabo de un momento— Pero más te vale James, que ningún muggle te haya visto o enserio habrá consecuencias. La guerra, no es sinónimo de revelación, está terminantemente prohibido que los muggles sepan de la magia…— James iba a protestar que los Mortífagos no tenían pudor respecto a esas cuestiones y sobre que Sirius también había peleado, cuando Dorea lo miró previniendo sus palabras— Y lo mismo para ti Sirius— terminó al señora Potter. Lily, ahogó una risita al ver a esos dos regañados, pero se perdió, en cuanto Dumbledore tomó la palabra:

—Dorea, querida, ¿dónde está Charlus?— preguntó.

—No tarda en llegar, fue con Alphard al Ministerio, pero pronto estará de regreso— explicó la señora Potter

—Ya veo… entonces ¿podríamos esperarle, con un buen vaso de hidromiel y quizás un bocadillo? La verdad, que me apetece algo dulce y es imperioso que hable con ustedes dos…— Dorea se tensó, pero sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuró una botella de hidromiel, vasos de vidrio y una bandeja de bocadillos. Dumbledore tomó asiento en el sofá, los Longbotton se excusaron en volver a sus misiones, dado que ahí no eran requeridos y Dorcas y Caradoc aceptaron quedarse para acompañar al viejo mago. James, buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a Lily de ahí, cuando Dumbledore los instó a tomar asiento:

—Para quién no la conozca, ella es Lily Evans, una bruja excepcionalmente poderosa. Dorcas, puedes dar fe de ello ¿no es así?— preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Dorcas asintió enérgicamente.

—Espectacular. Contuvo a Rodolphus y a Bellatrix ella sola. Defiende muy bien… si me permiten decirlo, por un momento dudé de que fuera Gryffindor, parecía más un águila que un león, pero veo que me equivoqué… pocas veces, he visto brujas como ella— alagó la Auror. Lily se sonrojó y James la tomó de la mano. Aquel contacto, no pasó por alto para su madre, quién clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja.

—James habla mucho de ti… diría, que ya te conocía antes de hoy— le dijo Dorea— Aunque cierto es que eres mucho más bonita de lo que mi hijo describió— su sonrisa, terminó por aligerar los nervios de Lily que volvió a sonrojarse, Sirius no pudo negarse a saltar a las burlas. Por un momento, fue como si todo estuviera bien, como si hubieran concertado aquella reunión para charlar y la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos no existiera… Pero aquello como vil ilusión que era, se desvaneció. La chimenea ardió en llamas verdes cuando Alphard y Charlus aparecieron por ella, se mostraban cansados.

—Charlus ¿ha pasado algo?— preguntó Dorea, acercándose a su marido. El mago se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero. Suspiró.

—Mortífagos… atacaron el Ministerio, buscaban a los nacidos de muggles, fue difícil salir, todo es un caos. Se anunció un nuevo ataque, la Marca Tenebrosa fue proyectada en el cielo y… ¿qué ocurrió aquí?— preguntó Charlus repentinamente alarmado al ver a Dumbledore, Aurores, una chica pelirroja y a sus hijos ahí reunidos. Dorea, lo puso al tanto de la situación y luego de que Charlus se mostrara orgulloso por el nivel de sus hijos en cuanto a combate, James le presentó a Lily:

—Ella es mi novia, papá— le dijo. La pelirroja estaba tan colorada como su cabello, pero no así, menos hermosa. Sus caireles rojizos, eran idénticos a los de Dorea, antes de que estos comenzaran a perder color por la edad, sus ojos verdes reflejaban dulzura e inocencia y Charlus tuvo la certeza de que su hijo, se había ganado un gran corazón.

—Un gusto conocerte Lily Evans— respondió Charlus con una sonrisa— Ya me hacía falta ver una niña tan bonita. Espero que James te trate bien…

—De maravilla señor, su hijo es increíble— afirmó Lily, James se hinchó de orgullo ante sus palabras. Momentos más tarde, Dumbledore, pidió a Charlus y a Dorea una reunión en privado. Y cuando los tres, se encerraron en el despacho de Dumbledore, ni Alphard, ni Dorcas, ni Caradoc dejaron a los muchachos acercarse a la puerta; inclusive colocaron un _Muffliato_ para evitar que algo se escuchara.

 **:-:-:**

—Sabían que estaban contemplados— anotó Dumbledore con serenidad. Charlus le había cedido su lugar detrás del escritorio de caoba y por un momento los señores Potter; sentados en las sillas para invitados, se sintieron como si fueran niños, escuchando al director del Colegio. Dorea se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, aquella conversación no le gustaba para nada.

—Son unos niños— suplicó— Charlus, Albus, ¿en verdad? Acaban de graduarse, nunca han enfrentado nada igual, por no mencionar que Sirius ha pasado por demasiado ya, que Walburga le diera la espalda, es un golpe fuerte para cualquier muchacho. ¿Y la chica? A leguas se ve que muere de miedo, y con justa razón. Niños como ellos no tienen que enfrentarse a esto, para eso estamos nosotros…— razonó la señora Potter.

—Dorea, querida, créeme que si creyera que solos podremos con Lord Voldemort, no estaría haciendo esto. Pero la verdad, es que no puedo… su poder se extiende, avanza como niebla sobre nosotros y entre tanto humo, quedaremos ciegos, solitarios hasta que el día aclare y descubramos, que la niebla no estaba, que en realidad, no había nada ya, si lo permitimos no quedará nada. Ese mundo en el que ellos merecen vivir es justamente el mundo que queremos salvar…— le dijo Dumbledore con vehemencia, sus palabras, calaron hondo a Dorea y a Charlus quiénes no podían evitar sentir que el mago tenía razón.

—Pero ellos…— siguió Dorea negándose a sucumbir.

—Cariño, ya no son niños. Tienen 17 años, saben el peligro que corren— le dijo Charlus al cabo de un momento— James y Sirius quieren sus carreras como Aurores, si no es que en un campo de Quidditch y ambas actividades son peligrosas y están allá, afuera, no aquí. Puedes enviarlos a su habitación, pero terminará sucediendo lo que pasó esta mañana. James se hartará, querrá salir, lo permitirás o no, Sirius le acompañará y ellos solos encontrarán los riesgos… Míralos cariño, Sirius tiene una familia en James y en esos amigos que tan unidos se volvieron, tiene fortaleza y valentía, es astuto y emprendedor. Aunque no sea tu sangre tiene tu valor, porque su ímpetu de acción lo veo en ti en estos precisos momentos…— prosiguió el señor Potter, con serenidad. Su tono, delataba su deseo por convencer a su esposa, aunque esta se negara a mirarle directamente a la cara— Y James, no resistirá por siempre. Tiene una nueva razón para desear un mundo mejor. Y esa razón está directamente implicada, en los planes del Lord, Lily Evans es nacida de muggles, y será por ella que James quiera pelear, no podemos detenerlo, no si su corazón elige…si algo le pasa a esa chiquilla, ¿crees que nuestro hijo no se romperá? ¿Cómo crees que le pegará el saber que algo ocurrió cuando pudo haberse unido a la causa? Lejos de culparnos, se culpará a él. Se aislará y no habrá rastro de ese muchacho del que tan orgullosos estamos…

—Entonces que se quede, yo la protegeré. Lily Evans no tiene que salir de aquí. Pelearé yo, iré en busca de ese estúpido Lord en este momento, pero por favor, por favor… no envíes a mis hijos…— rogó Dorea y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. Charlus odiaba verla de esa manera, pero tenía que ser perseverante.

—Y dime ¿en verdad, tú y yo, podremos hacer algo? No puedes negarlo, somos viejos ya, estamos cansados, James tiene más posibilidades de proteger a alguien que nosotros… aunque no queramos admitirlo. Dorea… ellos son nuestra esperanza…

—Además, creo que olvidas que no serán obligados. Los tres jóvenes que aguardan fuera de esta habitación tomarán la elección a su criterio— intervino Dumbledore— Los he elegido a ellos, porque son valientes y fuertes, inteligentes y leales, son miembros representativos de su casa, Gryffindor nunca había tenido alumnos así, especiales, elocuentes, ejemplares. Tu hijo Sirius, sé que es capaz de encantar a distancia, en movimiento, y con seguridad, estoy al tanto que cada broma jugada en el colegio llevaba su firma en los Encantamientos. La chica, Lily, es especialmente inteligente y analítica, no deja nada al azar y es racional, es poderosa y bondadosa. James, él es un líder nato, posee fortaleza y coraje pero también astucia y benevolencia, que ha actuado a ciegas en ocasiones es verdad, pero todos tienen defectos, tu hijo es un as en las transformaciones, McGonagall está impresionada…— alabó Dumbledore deseando que Dorea comprendiera y aceptara que el potencial de aquel grupo de magos no podía quedarse reservado a aguardar detrás de una puerta. Dorea bajó la mirada, sus ojos vagaron desde las duelas de madera brillosa del suelo, hasta los estantes repletos de libros de su marido y se detuvieron en el cuadro que pendía de la pared, detrás del director.

Lo habían pintado un año atrás, cuando Sirius se volvió oficialmente un Potter más. Aquella tarde, había obligado a los chicos a vestirse elegantemente, con sus túnicas de magos más lujosas y sus mejores sonrisas, Dorea aparecía sentada en una cómoda silla del comedor, Charlus y sus dos hijos, estaban detrás de ella, como los caballeros fieles, protectores y valientes que eran. Y en aquellos ojos, grises y avellana, reflejaban la misma alegría y el mismo coraje. Entonces lo comprendió. Charlus tenía razón. No tenía caso negarse más, porque la verdad era que James y Sirius se unirían a la guerra muy a su pesar. Lo único que Dorea podía hacer, era aceptarlo y darse cuenta, que ese coraje y ese ímpetu que los muchachos poseían, bien podría proteger a alguien. Bien podrían ser los caballeros de Lily Evans. O los salvadores del mundo mágico.

—Está bien. Ofréceles unirse a la Orden…— sentenció y por respuesta, Dumbledore sonrió, de esa manera, en que tranquilizaba a todos a su alrededor.

 **:-:-:**

Lily, Sirius y James tomaron asiento en las sillas frente al escritorio. A sus espaldas, Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Charlus y Dorea Potter, miraban expectantes aquella escena en que Dumbledore había convocado a tres jóvenes magos para hacerle la propuesta que quizás, cambiara sus vidas.

—Estoy seguro que esperar detrás de las puertas para enterarse de lo que sucede no debe ser, ni por asomo algo agradable…— comenzó a decir el director.

—Bueno… no, no lo es— aceptó Lily con la mirada baja, avergonzada. James y Sirius sonrieron.

—En realidad, es demasiado divertido para algunos— acotó Sirius. James asintió con la cabeza. El viejo director sonrió con algarabía y se permitió reír. Cesadas las risas, su expresión se volvió seria, impregnando de aquel sentimiento a los jóvenes magos.

—Bueno… he charlado mucho con los señores Potter y ciertamente, me ha costado un poco convencerlos. Pero no creo que ocultar esto a nuestra siguiente generación, vaya a ayudar a que se mantengan tranquilos. El curso apenas ha comenzado y en Hogwarts no dejan de volar cartas tras cartas que intentan aliviar la preocupación de los estudiantes y ponerlos al margen de la situación…. Para ustedes que han permanecido en casa sin poder escribir, viajando de un hogar a otro— dijo al mirar a James y Sirius— O con la incertidumbre de saber si serán capaces de enfrentar lo que cruce por la puerta— sus ojos, se detuvieron en Lily a quién no sorprendió que el director comprendiera sus sentimientos— Creo que finalmente, les alegrará saber que están por enterarse de todo.

—No me lo tome a mal, señor— le interrumpió Sirius— Pero ya una idea teníamos… podríamos, ¿saber de una buena vez lo que sucede?— cuestionó.

—Lo que sucede, joven Black, es que estamos perdiendo— sentenció el director— Lord Voldemort toma cada día más poder y sus terrenos comienzan a ampliarse. Las muertes son inminentes, los ataques cada vez más sangrientos, la señorita McDonald es solo una más de muchas marcas trazadas con el encantamientos _Flagrate_ , en los antebrazos de nacidos de muggles. La oficina de Aurores está en caos, son muchos los funcionarios del Ministerio que desertan y muchos más los que han decidido unirse al Lord por proteger a sus familias. No sabemos con quién cuente Voldemort en sus filas, pero sabemos que el Ministerio nada puede hacer. Nobby Leach, el Ministro de Magia renuncio en las Navidades a su cargo por la presión que conlleva estar a la cabeza del gobierno en estos momentos. La maldición _Imperius_ es, además de todo, un arma más que está uniendo magos a la causa del Lord. Una vez más, reitero… estamos perdiendo—explicó Dumbledore y todo aquello que describió terminó por hacer enfadar a James.

—Tenemos que luchar— espetó el de gafas con convicción, Sirius a su derecha, asintió con la cabeza. Aquella determinación que habían sentido en la casa de los McDonald se hacía presente de nuevo y Lily, se unió a sus cabezas en asentimiento.

—Lo sé joven Potter, lo sé— le aseguró el profesor— Y es por eso, que bajo mi liderazgo he comenzado un movimiento anti Voldemort, con magos capacitados, inteligentes, leales… todo aquel que se oponga al Lord, todo aquel que desee apoyarnos, en el campo o en los refugios, no importa. Es bienvenido…

—El ejército de Dumbledore ¿eh?— murmuró Sirius, mirando a James. Aquello, era justamente lo que habían escuchado a hurtadillas

—Puede ser un ejército… no lo sé. Pero en todo caso, a mí me gusta llamarlo, _La Orden del Fénix_ — respondió el director con una sonrisa orgullosa— Y en estos precisos momentos, me interesa que ustedes, se unan a la causa—

El silencio reinó en la habitación. De repente, James y Sirius que finalmente tenían la oportunidad de hacer lo que querían se quedaron sin palabras, ambos sopesando las consecuencias que aquello llevaría. Los ojos de James se clavaron en Lily que como él pensaba en tomar o rehusar aquella oportunidad y finalmente se dio cuenta que justo frente a él, estaba su mayor razón para querer pelear. Por no ver a Lily herida o temerosa, por no verla escondida o bajo el pánico de no saber proteger a su familia. Sirius echó una mirada a sus espaldas, donde sus ojos se clavaron en los de Dorea, la señora Potter le sonrió y con aquel gesto, Sirius supo que ella daba su consentimientos, al volver la vista sus ojos se unieron a los avellana de James y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

A un lado de aquellos chicos, Lily sopesó una vez más aquella idea. No era descabellado pensar en que ella peleara, se lo había dicho a James, sabía que quería. Quería poder proteger a sus padres. A petunia. A sus amigos. A James. Quería momentos eternos como los vividos en la sala, cuando todos reían y bebían hidromiel, deseaba un mundo armonioso y aunque no perfecto, en paz. Unirse a la Orden representaba aquello. Y también, estar lejos de casa. Pero quizás eso fuera lo mejor, porque no pondría en peligro a sus padres, incluso, tendría poder para protegerlos, Dumbledore no iba a dejar a sus padres al descubierto, de eso estaba segura. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a donde James, el de gafas y Sirius la miraban y aguardaban. Su sonrisa se unió a la de ellos. La decisión estaba tomada.

—Nos uniremos— declaró Sirius. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó las manos por encima del escritorio, su sonrisa, reflejaba alegría.

—Pero tenemos una condición…— interrumpió James, menguando la sonrisa del director y sorprendiendo a los presentes detrás de ellos.

—Señor Potter… ¿qué condición?— cuestionó el director, en sus asientos, Sirius y Lily sonrieron porque sabían justamente lo que James diría.

—Los Merodeadores somos una manada y pelearemos cómo tal. Tiene que unir a Peter y a Remus— Dumbledore sonrió, sí, aquello ya lo esperaba.

 **:-:-:**

La noche cayó sobre Londres y en la amplia mansión de Alphard Black, ahora protegida con sortilegios tan fuertes que parecían impenetrables, un grupo de magos fue de poco en poco apareciendo en la sala.

Frente a la chimenea, Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, jefe de magos del Wizengamot, de la Orden de Merlín Primera clase y mentor de muchos en aquella habitación sonrió. Frente a él y repartidos por todo el lugar, magos como Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon y Fabián Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Alastor Moody, Alice y Frank Longbotton, Dedalus Diggle, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Rubeus Hagrid y Sturgis Podmore, se habían reunido para dar la bienvenida a los cinco magos que aguardaban a la derecha del director.

—Me es un gusto presentarles a los nuevos miembros de la Orden…— comenzó Dumbledore…— Ellos son Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupín y Peter Pettigrew— acotó. Los cinco sonrieron, todos los presentes sostenían una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y al ser presentados, los magos veteranos alzaron sus copas en señal de bienvenida. James Potter dio un paso al frente en nombre de sus amigos y sonrió:

—En resumen, nosotros somos los Merodeadores—

Cuando el brindis de bienvenida fue dicho y todas las copas se llevaron a los labios, Dumbledore lo supo. Había esperanza. Había magos dispuestos a luchar. Tom Riddle no podría ganar. **La orden del Fénix** estaba completa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Sobre el ataque a Mary McDonald, desconozco si en realidad corrió con esa suerte, pues de ella se sabe muy poco. Hasta donde yo sé, desapareció y no se supo más. La única en unirse a la Orden fue Marlene McKinnon que como ya vimos ha hecho su aparición.

 ***** A petición de _**Evagante**_ **,** me he dado la oportunidad de ahondar más en el personaje de Dorcas Meadowes de la que también se sabe poco. Su fuerza y su talento son pocas de las cosas que se saben de esta bruja poderosa, a quién por alguna extraña razón, me ha salido accidentalmente compararla con Nymphadora Tonks, espero que eso no esté mal. Como de Dorcas, también se sabe que era gran amiga de los Potter, me permití marcar ese primer acercamiento con Lily cuando Dorcas la mira por la ventana.

 ***** Todo miembro de la Orden del Fénix, fue investigado y no es ningún OC de mi parte.

 ***** Respecto a las negativas de Dorea sobre enviarlos a la guerra, creo fervientemente que a quién más les dolía dejarlos, era a los padres. Por ello, quizás más adelante, tome como centrales a los señores Evans.

 ***** El duelo que tiene lugar en el parque, fue incluido como un pequeño vistazo a lo que este grupo de magos puede hacer y una primera impresión para los magos que ya contaban con experiencia. Dorcas, ha quedado sorprendida con solo tres de cinco Merodeadores, así que espero que los siguientes duelos sean mejores. Igualmente, he colocado a Dorcas y Bella en la misma generación en Hogwarts, tres años más grandes que los Merodeadores, por ambientación, pues desconozco si es así.

 ***** Finalmente, espero haber plasmado con cuidado los sentimientos tanto de los chicos como de los padres y el ambiente de guerra que se cierne. Dejo este capítulo sin concluir el año, dado que a partir de ahora, los capítulos serán continuos. Si ocurre un cambio notorio en las fechas, ya lo escribiré. Nos quedan 3 años por delante para seguir la vida de los Merodeadores.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Muy buenas a todas. Bueno, este capítulo tiene especial importancia para mí, ya que fue escrito en un momento de tormento personal, que sorpresivamente ha ayudado a que los sentimientos fueran un poco más realistas. Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que como yo, queden emocionadas con esta época de la que poco sabemos. Quisiera agradecer a_ _ **Candiiventura,**_ _por haberme enseñado en realidad lo que James y Sirius tienen en su amistad: una hermandad. Gracias a ti, es que esos sentimientos se vuelven reales._

 _Un saludo a todas y como siempre, no duden en hacerme llegar sus sugerencias, dudas, críticas y por favor, eviten el envío de vociferadores. Nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Uvagrap, isabelchan56, Candy, Evagante, GUEST**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_


	17. De amores y tragedias, retazos de guerra

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=17. De amores y tragedias, retazos de guerra=**

—" _La paz exige cuatro condiciones esenciales: Verdad, justicia, amor y libertad_ " _(Juan Pablo II)_ —

La luz de la habitación era casi nula; la enorme chimenea que se encontraba justo al centro era la única fuente iluminaria, por lo que al ingresar le tomó un par de parpadeos adecuarse a la poca iluminación. Apenas sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado, estos se clavaron en la figura que reposaba cómodamente en el sofá de cuero negro. Se trataba de un hombre, siempre ataviado en su túnica negra y extrañamente des encapuchado; su temible y mortífera mascota reposaba justo a su lado, retozando cuan larga era su figura por los brazos y cabecera del sofá, su dueño, pasaba una y otra vez sus largos y blancos dedos por su piel siempre pegajosa como si estuviera acariciando un lindo gatito en vez de una peligrosa serpiente.

—Mi señor— espetó con solemnidad y un alto grado de respeto, al colocarse frente a él, con la mirada baja en señal de sumisión. El hombre frente a él, clavó sus ojos rojos sobre su persona y sin necesidad de alzar la vista, fue consciente de la enorme sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

—Regulus, mi querido Regulus— respondió el Lord con éxtasis en sus palabras, el chico alzó la vista.

Con solo 17 años cumplidos, Regulus Black era uno de los más allegados y privilegiados seguidores del círculo de Lord Voldemort. Su familia altamente colocada en las escalas sociales, no solo por sus riquezas sino también por su sangre limpia, le otorgaban sino una ventaja, un par de puntos extra para con la causa. El otro porcentaje, recaía en su gran admiración por el Lord, sus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras y su obediencia en las órdenes que se le encomendaran. Inclusive, había prescindido de su lugar en el Colegio Hogwarts, por seguir la causa en la cercanía y cumplir al instante las órdenes del Lord.

—Tengo una tarea para ti, muchacho—

—Lo que usted ordene, mi Lord— se limitó a responder, con orgullo.

—Verás, mi estimado Regulus… Me he pasado los días pensando en la mejor manera para solucionar mi problema, pero por más vueltas que le dé, no logro solucionarlo. Hasta ahora. Como tú bien sabrás, no tengo a mi servicio ninguna criatura como las familias privilegiadas, carezco de estos servicios, dado mi poco establecimiento en una vivienda, pero para mí problema en cuestión es imprescindible que cuente con… un elfo doméstico— explicó el Lord, al instante un nudo doble se instaló en el pecho del menor de los Black, pues caía en la cuenta de lo que su amo le estaba solicitando. Haciendo amago de su buen don para mentir, tragó saliva y respondió:

—Le apetece al amo, disponer de ¿Kreacher, tal vez? Mi elfo doméstico es altamente confiable y estará orgulloso de responder a sus órdenes—

—Fenomenal, Regulus, es justamente lo que estoy buscando— dijo Voldemort y en su voz, la alegría que le confería haber logrado su objetivo no se hizo esperar.

—Le traeré en breve— respondió y deseó fervientemente que el Lord no le solicitara que hiciera al elfo aparecerse en ese instante. El Lord le cedió la salida de la habitación y apenas hubo cruzado la puerta del amplio despacho de Rodolphus Lestrange, el menor de los Black se permitió suspirar.

Un sonoro _¡Crac!_ Se escuchó tras su desaparición, al tiempo que en el vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimauld Place, sus ojos grises reflejaban la gran duda que se planteaba y la tremenda preocupación que lo aquejaba en esos momentos. ¿Qué podría necesitar el Lord de su querido elfo doméstico?

 **:-:-:**

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, justo cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba las 11 de la noche. Era tarde. Pero no importaba, ya había acordado no volver a casa y una lechuza había salido por la ventana con la clara misiva de entregar a su familia su breve nota de explicación. Suspiró.

La pared más cercana se volvió su apoyo cuando las palabras dichas dentro de aquella habitación regresaron a sus oídos. El pulcro tapiz crema que forraba las paredes de la mansión de los Potter, ayudaba a la iluminación durante el día, aunque poco hacía en las noches en que las velas estaban próximas a consumirse. Al menos en el pasillo. Como se trataba de una mansión antigua, cuna del apellido Potter y hogar de casi la mitad de los herederos al apellido, la luz eléctrica era utilizada solo en las habitaciones personales y no así en el resto de la vivienda.

Sin darse cuenta su mano pasó por su cuello como relajante ante el dolor que el cansancio de generaba. Había sido un día bastante largo. Emocionante, no había duda, pero aun así, agotador. Como si de un ungüento mágico se tratara, una mano larga y fuerte se posó en su cintura atrayéndola a un cuerpo atlético y con aroma a menta, otra mano, se enredó en su gran mata de cabellos rojizos y la voz que tanto había añorado en semanas, susurró en su oído:

—¿Qué hace una pelirroja tan hermosa, sola en un poco alumbrado pasillo?— sonrió y alzó la vista. Sus orbes verdes como las esmeraldas se clavaron en los ojos avellana del joven que robaba sus sonrisas y sus suspiros, sus manos se posaron en sus antebrazos, renuentes a colgarse de su cuello en un lugar donde sus padres bien podrían observarlos.

—Deberías estar en la cama, Potter— lo regañó, recordando aquellos días en que no hacía más que retarlo, por incumplir en el toque de queda estipulado en el reglamento escolar. El chico, sonrió de medio lado y besó su frente.

—Eso será luego de que escolte a mi hermosa prefecta a su dormitorio— respondió, la pelirroja se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, alertando al de gafas de su temor a ser observados— Ja, ja, ja… están abajo, charlando con el señor Black, no subirán en un buen rato y Sirius está con Remus y Peter en su habitación, tampoco saldrán, están muy concentrados apostando cuando tiempo pasará antes de que me eches de tu recámara— le explicó, sus palabras, solo lograron sonrojarla aún más de lo que ya lo estaba pero igualmente, robaron una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban ver— Ven, te mostraré— le dijo. Tomados de la mano, James condujo a Lily por el pasillo, en el camino pasaron frente a una puerta en que se leía con letras doradas _Sirius_ y continuaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde la última puerta marcaba _James_ igualmente el letras doradas.

Lily se sorprendió de notar que la habitación que le habían otorgado era ni más ni menos que la propia de James y se preguntó, con el mayor de los sonrojos, si el chico pasaría la noche con ella. — _¡Merlín ruegue porque Sirius no apueste por esa opción!—_ pensó la pelirroja, justo en el momento en que James abría la puerta.

Dentro, una habitación amplia y ordenada les recibió, pues seguramente el agradable elfo doméstico de la familia ya se habría encargado de asearla. La cama, amplia y con dosel llevaba un cubrecama con el color escarlata distintivo de la casa de Gryffindor y los banderines igualmente representativos asomaban por todas las paredes, demostrando el orgullo del joven Potter por su casa en el colegio. Sobre el escritorio de caoba reposaban varios libros, pergaminos y un tintero. A Lily le agradó observar que en la mesita de noche, se encontraba una fotografía tomada en su último año, mostrando al chico, abrazando a la pelirroja; del mismo modo que en el escritorio reposaba un portarretratos con una fotografía de los cuatro Merodeadores. El armario permanecía cerrado y su contenido no expuesto, pero en los libreros, Lily se sorprendió al notar las muchas fotografías que James había colocado, no solo con ella y con sus amigos, sino también con su familia, al fondo de la habitación, sobre un sofá individual, pegado a una de las dos ventanas del lugar, una _Nimbus 1000_ reposaba recargada al mueble, mientras el viejo uniforme del capitán más guapo de todos tiempos permanecía doblado:

—Y ¿cubre tus expectativas?— le preguntó James a sus espaldas, con diversión, pues ya había advertido el gran repaso que Lily hacía al lugar. La pelirroja sonrió, y se dio la media vuelta para encararlo, el chico había cerrado la puerta a su entrada y encendido la luz.

—Es justo que mire, tú hiciste lo mismo con mi habitación la primera vez que estuviste ahí— le dijo— Aunque siento decir que esperaba algo más desordenado— se mofó.

—No te apures, no tardará en volver a su estado original, mamá suele retarme por dejar todo botado. Claro que si tú la ocupas, tal vez tarde más en desordenarse— respondió el chico sonriendo. Lily volvió a recordar que aquella habitación pertenecía a su novio y en que este seguro la usaría para dormir.

—Tú…— comenzó a decir, pero James la tomó de la mano y le señaló la puerta que no había notado, justo al lado de uno de los dos libreros.

—Mamá ha preparado un par de ropas para que te cambies y puedas dormir, dispones de todo el cuarto de baño para ti si gustas tomar una ducha. Y sobre tu pregunta, yo dormiré con los muchachos, no quisiera incomodarte…— le explicó y su sonrisa confirmó sus palabras. Pese a ello, la chica no puedo evitar afligirse un poco, en aquellos momentos y luego de lo que Mary les había dicho en la habitación de visitas a ella y a Marlene, no deseaba en lo más mínimo quedarse sola— Aunque si lo prefieres puedo quedarme y echar la siesta en el sofá, sé que tienes miedo Lily… no tienes que ocultármelo— le dijo él en un susurro al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y pasaba una mano por su mejilla. Lily lo miró un minuto, encantada con aquella caricia y finalmente, no pudo seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

De un momento a otro, James la recibió en sus brazos y la envolvió con ellos, mientras los ojos de Lily finalmente liberaban todo aquello que retenían. Lloró a lágrima tendida con las manos del pelinegro acariciando su espalda y sin ningún otro ruido en la habitación más que los pequeños sollozos que llegaban a escapar de sus labios. Pasado un rato y tras muchas lágrimas derramadas que reflejaban el dolor, el miedo y la duda que la embargaban, la pelirroja se separó de James y lo miró a la cara, él le sonrió y limpió de sus mejillas el último rastro de agua que quedaba:

—Tranquila, preciosa. Todo va a estar bien— le dijo el de gafas con voz tranquilizadora. Pero ella sabía que aquello, no podían prometerlo. Como si James le hubiera leído la mente, prosiguió— Y sí, sé que eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero sí que puedo prometer hacer todo lo posible porque llegue a estarlo. Desde hoy, no descansaré hasta que esta tonta guerra termine y peleare hasta el último aliento de mi vida por proteger a quiénes quiero. Y tú, estás en esa lista— le afirmó.

—Tonto Potter— refutó Lily al cabo de un momento y con una gran sonrisa en los labios— Siempre queriendo ser el centro de todo— se mofó— Pelearemos, no te dejare llevarte todo el crédito— aseguró. James sonrió y su melodiosa risa pronto hubo inundado el lugar, entonces Lily reparó en la cama a escasos metros de ellos y se armó de valor al preguntar:

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?— la sonrisa de medio lado de James no se hizo esperar, pero en lugar de uno de sus bien aprendidos comentarios fuera de lugar, respondió:

—No hay otro lugar donde me gustaría pasar la noche. Solo permíteme… quitaré ese uniforme y…— Lily rió por lo bajo, depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico y lo tomó de la mano.

—No en el sofá. Pasa la noche conmigo en la cama— pidió.

—Pensé que eras muy reservada, ¿tan pronto daremos ese tan importante paso en la relación?— se mofó el pelinegro, ganando un golpe en el hombro— Ja, ja, ja tranquila pelirroja, solo bromeaba. No soy ningún tonto, así fuera en una cama repleta de doxys, pasar la noche con Lily Evans es uno de esos pequeños placeres en la vida que no se pueden rechazar sin arrepentirse al instante— aseguró.

No necesitaron más, se acurrucaron en la cama sin siquiera haberse cambiado las ropas y James sintió tocar la gloria cuando la pelirroja se acomodó entre sus brazos con la cabeza en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Habían pasado tardes así en los jardines de Hogwarts, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, Lily se había quedado dormida igualmente entre sus brazos durante los viajes en tren e incluso en los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde charlando o en plena sesión de besos. Pero jamás habían pasado la noche así. En la misma cama y bajo la misma manta, con la calidez del otro a modo de fuente de calor y a sabiendas de que nadie podría interrumpirles.

Recostados, comenzaron a charlar. Lily relató a James lo que Mary les había confesado a ella y a Marlene en el rato en que estuvieron con ella. Los detalles lograron hacer comprender a James porque Lily se había sentido tan afectada con aquella vivencia. Según Mary, no había pasado 3 días en casa luego de volver del colegio, cuando un grupo de enmascarados mortífagos apareció en su casa. Por medio de Desaparición, la chica había logrado sacar a sus padres de y huir a la casa de su abuela, cercana a un hermoso lago; donde sin perder tiempo, puso en práctica todos aquellos hechizos protectores que hubiera aprendido. Las cosas parecieron estar bien durante un tiempo pues luego la señora McDonald revisó el calendario, coincidiendo aquel día con el regreso de la universidad de su hermano mayor. El primogénito de la familia fue capturado antes de que su familia llegara pues los Mortífagos habían colocado trampas de alerta en la casa abandonada. Cuando aparecieron, sus padres rogaron por la vida de sus hijos antes de que Mary alzara su varita y se enfrentara a Dolohov y Malfoy haciendo gala de su título como leona escarlata. La maldición _Cruciatus_ marcó su caída. Sus padres pendientes de auxiliarla cayeron muertos antes siquiera de tocarla. Mary contempló, luego de aquello, atada con el encantamiento _Carpe Retractum,_ como Dolohov se deleitaba torturando a su amado hermano mayor, mientras Malfoy la obligaba a mirar, rogando porque dejaran a su único ser querido. Dolohov y Malfoy volvieron del mayor de los McDonald una víctima más de su círculo, cuyas palabras finales fueron las mismas que repitió durante toda su cruel y desgarradora tortura, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano extendida hacia Mary: _"No toquen a mi hermanita…"_

—Luego la marcaron. No se molestaron en lanzar la maldición asesina una vez más, pues consideraron que Mary caería presa del dolor y la tortura con la maldición _Cruciatus_ que la habían hecho pasar. Pero cuando Mary cayó, seguía viva. Invocaron la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo y se fueron. Mary despertó solo para abrazarse a su hermano de quién lleva las lágrimas húmedas en el tacto. Dice que cuando Caradoc apareció creyó que habían vuelto a rematarla y fue cuando se escondió…— la voz de Lily se quebró y James supo que el verdadero terror que la invadía era que algo así llegara a ocurrirle a su familia. La apretó contra sí y dijo:

—Iremos esta semana a tu casa, te lo prometo—

—No es seguro y…— Lily se calló cuando James la interrumpió.

—Tengo secretos que todavía no conoces y que puedo utilizar, no olvides que soy un Merodeador— se mofó— Además no lo haremos por diversión. Es necesario que sepan de ti, que haces, con quién y dónde estás. Tú y ellos estarán más tranquilos y nos encargaremos de proteger tu hogar aunque tu hermana parlotee y su novio vuelva a querer hacerme sentir como si fuera un muggle más…— le aseguró. Lily sonrió, aquel James maduro, seguro y determinado… aquel James que seguía siendo infantil, rebelde y temerario… lo amaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿por qué tardó tanto en aceptarlo?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Solo tres días.

Lo supo antes siquiera de decir de su nombre.

Un escalofrío. Un mal presentimiento.

Frío y algo húmedo. Miedo, latente y absorbente.

Y entonces, una certeza. Una verdad tan cruel como dolorosa y el pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que aquello era su culpa.

Dolor. Y con él, aquel nombre que simbolizaba tanto para él.

Un amigo, un confidente. El único ser que había logrado amortiguar el dolor que le provocó la partida del único humano al que jamás pudo odiar.

 _Kreacher._

Un segundo después, un _Crac_ anunció su aparición y mojado y torturado, el elfo doméstico de la familia Black, volvió a casa.

Regulus se lanzó sobre él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo envolvió con ellos.

Estaba en casa. Y a salvo. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, no importaba ya, porque él no permitiría que algo así volviera a suceder. Hábil con la varita, limpió las prendas del elfo y lo envolvió en una cálida manta de su propia cama.

—Kreacher… ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde te llevó el Señor Tenebroso?— inquirió con rapidez y le dolió advertir lo cruel que resultaba hacer a su amigo revivir aquel tormento. Pero el elfo habló y sus palabras, calaron a Regulus.

Una cueva. Una vieja barca. Poción… asesina. Un guardapelo, él mismo que él había visto. Risas escalofriantes. Cadáveres que cobraban vida. Agua y miedo. Se puso de pie tan pronto lo escuchó. Tenía que salir, pedir una réplica y leer. ¿No él mismo le había dado el libro correcto a Snape? Sabía que había en el agua y si todas sus suposiciones eran correctas. Tal vez lo lograra. Evitaría aquello.

—Escúchame bien Kreacher, pase lo que pase, no puedes salir de esta casa, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que te quedes en casa, bajo mi cuidado, no puedes volver con el Señor Tenebroso, no puedes contarle nada a mamá, simplemente, no digas nada, todos sabrán que como mi elfo, yo te pedí que no salieras. Escóndete, no dejes que nadie que no sea mamá te vea. ¿Entiendes?— ordenó, porque aunque resultaba imperioso que abandonara la mansión en ese momento, no iba a arriesgarse a que su querido amigo, sufriera de nuevo.

—Si amo, entiendo. Kreacher solo vive para obedecer al amo Regulus…— respondió el elfo y Regulus solo fue capaz de responder de la única forma en que no se le destrozaría el corazón tras las palabras de su elfo. Sonrió y dejó en ese gesto todo su aprecio y su cariño. Y desapareció.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Sirius, ven un momento, por favor— pidió Alphard Black desde la puerta principal. El chico que hasta esos momentos leía plácidamente una revista muggle acerca de una banda llamada _The Beatles_ , que le encantaban, dejó su tarea y se puso de pie. La tarde había caído hacía un buen rato; a decir verdad, faltaba poco para que la noche cayera y como cada día desde hacía cuatro semanas, Sirius descansaba.

Cuando apareció en el jardín le sorprendió encontrar a James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Mary y su tío, todos con amplias sonrisas y colocados en línea recta. ¿Era el día de asustar a Sirius o qué sucedía?

—Este yo… ¡juro que yo no tomé las grajeas de Peter ni tampoco eché a la basura esa fea revista de Corazón de Bruja!— espetó increíblemente sorprendido, a los presentes.

—Pues, nadie te llamó aquí para que confesaras…— comenzó a burlarse Remus.

—Pero me debes unas grajeas— se quejó Colagusano.

—Y a nosotras una revista— se quejaron las tres chicas. Sirius se encogió de hombros y su tío finalmente instó a todos a deshacer la formación tan extraña que habían mantenido. Sirius, se quedó sin respiración.

Cambiar de color el cabello de su prima Bellatrix a los seis años, no le robó ni por asomo una sonrisa idéntica. Jugarle una broma a Quejicus en tercer año, en que lo pintaron de azul y lo enrollaron cual _taco_ para arrojarlo al lago, no se podía comparar con la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. Ser invitado a ser parte de La Orden del Fénix y comenzar con misiones para proteger los hogares de las familias de nacidos de muggles, no lo hizo ni de chiste, más alegre que aquello.

No pudo contenerse más, pegó un brinco de éxtasis total. Negra, brillante y con detalles plateados, en un pequeño extremo el emblema de los Black, que aunque detestaba era característico de él y sobre todo, la nueva y perfecta chaqueta de cuero que reposaba sobre la hermosura de metal. ¡Por los calzoncillos bonachones de Merlín! ¡Por la mesita cuadrada o circular o como fuera del Rey Arturo! ¡Por las chifladas neuronas de la cabeza de Dumbledore! ¡Sirius estaba feliz! Sonreía y brincaba, como hipogrifo en plena comida.

Detrás de él, James, Peter y Remus sonreían ante su cara de idiota encantado y Lily reía con Marlene y Mary, porque aun cuando se hallaban en guerra, Sirius era capaz de emocionarse por cosas tan simples como aquella. Alphard Black, delante del chico, sonrió con satisfacción:

—Y bien… ¿te gusta?— preguntó, como si la respuesta en realidad no fuera de lo más obvia.

—¡Me fascina! ¡Es increíble tío! ¡GRACIAS!— Sirius se lanzó a abrazar a su tío y finalmente cuando se hubo separado de él, este comenzó a resolverle sus dudas, principalmente, ¿por qué le obsequiaba aquello?

—Bueno, no pude darte nada por tus 17 años, fecha importante en que un mago se vuelve adulto. Tampoco te obsequié nada por tu graduación, todo mago egresado de Hogwarts es motivo de celebración y ahora, no os he dado nada por tu entrada a la Orden, simplemente, creo que quería poder daros un obsequio, excusándome en esas tres ocasiones. Sirius, espero que este obsequio te sirva para transportarte sin quejarte más por lo desagradable que te resulta la Aparición y también que esto te permita pasar inadvertido entre los muggles para las rondas de guardia. Por favor, acepta este presente de este viejo mago…— le explicó su tío y a Sirius le faltó poco para que sus ojos se volvieran agua.

—No podría negarme, en serio… ¡gracias!— respondió.

—Pero vamos, tío Alphard, dígale lo mejor— pidió James, expectante ante la cara que Canuto pondría al enterarse… Alphard pareció recordarlo y sonrió.

—Bueno, tiene varias velocidades, tus amigos dicen que ya sabrás como funciona y también… vuela— reveló. La emoción de Sirius, superó entonces el límite que todos creían que podría tener y con un grito de éxtasis que más asemejó un aullido de perro, el chico se dirigió sin más a montar la motocicleta. Acaba de encender el motor, como aprendió en las tantas revistas muggles que leyó, cuando Dorea Potter apareció en la entrada de la mansión de Alphard con pinta de estar realmente molesta y el ceño tan fruncido que Sirius adivinó su pensamiento:

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Baja de ahí Sirius! ¡No de broma subirás a un objeto tan peligroso!— exclamó la señora Potter. Sirius apagó la motocicleta y bajó de ella, echando a correr cuán infante de 10 años hacia donde Dorea, que ya le esperaba de brazos cruzado, señal única de que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. James, al advertir que como buen hermano, Sirius necesitaría ayuda, se separó de los dos Merodeadores restantes y echó a correr donde el oji gris y su madre.

—Hey mamá, no pasa nada— aseguró James con una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius— Tío Alphard se la ha dado, es bastante segura diría yo— opinó pero Dorea le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se callara.

—Es un artefacto muggle, James, ¿cómo esperas que Sirius sepa ingeniárselas con ella?— preguntó la señora.

—Bueno… se nota que no has entrado a su habitación. ¡Es su gran sueño! Se volvió loco cuando estudiamos transportes muggles en la clase de la señorita Burbage. ¡No imaginas la cantidad de revistas muggles que los de primero le obsequiaron en cuanto supieron que su ídolo gustaba de ellas!— Sirius sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Pero no todos ¿eh? Los que eran nacidos de muggles sabían bien que revistas me daban, otros, llegaron a enviarme _Corazón de Bruja_ como si hubiera algo interesante ahí— a sus espaldas, las chicas lanzaron una réplica ante el último comentario, pero frente a ellos, Dorea parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder.

—De ninguna…— comenzó a decir la señora Potter, pero las palabras que Sirius utilizó a continuación, lograron romper todas sus defensas.

—Por favor mamá…— el oji gris hizo gala de su mejor cara de inocencia para ganarse a la señora Potter, a quién eran pocas las ocasiones en que se le escapaba llamarla de aquella manera. Dorea, no pudo más y finalmente cedió, ordenando que ambos chicos montaran la moto para su tranquilidad y que debieran volver lo más pronto posible.

Con rienda suelta para macharse, ambos chicos se montaron en la motocicleta y al poco rato, Sirius ya había arrancado, no sin antes guiñarles el ojo a las señoritas presentes en el jardín. Detrás de ellos, Peter se mostraba emocionado por aquella nueva adquisición y Remus bastante conmovido con la estrecha relación que su amigo había forjado con la madre de James.

Lejos de la mansión de Alphard, Sirius viajaba a una velocidad considerablemente razonable, cuando dio finalmente con el botón que accionaba el modo vuelo del que su tío había hablado. James y Sirius pegaron iguales gritos de éxtasis cuando las ruedas dejaron de tocar el suelo y se elevaron por los cielos. ¡Era casi tan fantástico como volar en escoba! Alphard había acertado, con aquella motocicleta, Sirius podría pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle y prescindir de andarse Apareciendo con la desagradable sensación de dejar los órganos vitales un punto atrás de dónde aparecía. Con regocijo, ambos chicos disfrutaron de aquella vista en el cielo nocturno y descendieron un pueblito más allá, con gracia y total alegría. Eran pocos los muggles que se miraban por las calles, así que con suerte, nadie los había visto.

—Esto es increíble— exclamó Sirius con excitación. James rió detrás de él.

—No puedo negarlo, aunque seguirás perdiendo en una carrera si montó la _Nimbus_ — se mofó. Sirius estaba a nada de replicar, cuando sintieron el peligro. Tres escobas y tres encapuchados, Mortífagos que patrullaban cerca, de seguro. Sin necesidad de que alguno lo dijera, Sirius pisó el acelerador, eran pocas las probabilidades de que supieran que se trataba de ellos si no habían visto la motocicleta volar, pero si no…

Pasados un par de minutos, James, con la mano sujetando su varita guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón, echó un breve vistazo a sus espaldas para comprobar que habían perdido a aquellos tres. Un tanto más tranquilos siguieron su recorrido, cuando sucedió.

Las luces azules y rojas se encendieron. El motor rugió y por el altavoz, un hombre gritó.

—Son polis hermano, de los del lado de Lily— exclamó James, Sirius rodó los ojos. ¡Vaya suerte! ¿Es que no podía disfrutar de su moto sin que lo persiguieran? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez, que podía correr como lo hacía en Hogwarts, de que luego de meses, podía sentir la adrenalina de escapar de un profesor o en ese caso de aquella figura de autoridad montada en un automóvil y relampagueando sus luces azules y rojas. Con una pícara sonrisa, aceleró un poco más y giró, corrió y volvió a girar, mientras el auto de los policías volvía a la carga cada que veía una oportunidad de acercarse. James reía a sus espaldas al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y Sirius no pudo evitar imitarlo. ¡Ese era el espíritu merodeador!

Habían pasado quince minutos escapando por las calles, cuando James advirtió lo mismo que su mente se había esforzado en olvidar:

—Hey, hermano, si no volvemos ya, mamá nos matará— y sin duda, Dorea Potter aterraba más que McGonagall en pijama y con la misma expresión de un dragón recién despertado.

—No se diga más, adiós queridos polis— se despidió Sirius y con una gran sonrisa, aceleró y giró en la esquina próxima, guiñando un ojo a los policías que creyeron por poco estamparse contra la motocicleta. Y al girar, Sirius apretó el freno, con la misma fuerza con que apretaba el acelerador en la persecución. La motocicleta se detuvo y un gran muro de concreto se alzó frente a ellos. Entonces, las luces volvieron y el auto de policía se las ingenió para cerrarles el paso. James y Sirius tomaron asiento en la moto cómodos para la charla que sostendrían con esos dos oficiales, seguramente. _Básicamente el mismo itinerario que sostenían cuando los descubrían en Hogwarts_.

—¡Bájense de la moto!— gritó uno de los oficiales a los sonrientes jóvenes, quienes estaban sentados bañándose en la brillante luz azul del auto de policía, como si lo disfrutaran. Y es que, a decir verdad, claro que lo disfrutaban. Una buena carrera por la noche para despertar la adrenalina, nunca podría hacerlos sentir mal.

Obedeciendo, bajaron de la moto y encararon a los oficiales. Sirius advirtió como uno de ellos los examinaba con la mirada, reparando en sus camisetas con el emblema del ave dorada que representaba el Fénix.

—¡Sin Cascos!— gritó uno de los oficiales, señalando sus cabezas. James se preguntó porque necesitaría un casco y qué demonios era eso— ¡Exceso de velocidad…! ¡No detenerse ante la policía!— siguió gritando el oficial. Sirius se preguntó en que momento los oficiales les habían pedido que se detuvieran y no encontró ningún momento exacto.

—Nos habríamos detenido a conversar— comentó James— Sólo que estábamos tratando…— sus palabras se perdieron, cuando el otro oficial comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

—¡No te hagas el listo! ¡Ustedes dos están a punto de estar en problemas!— les advirtió y James y Sirius quisieron darle la razón aunque no precisamente por causa de los oficiales, sino más bien porque Dorea los iba a asesinar en cuanto hubieran regresado—¡Nombres!—

—Hm… ¿Nombres?— preguntó Sirius. ¿Por qué los polis muggles resultaban tan… _raros_?— Hm… bueno, veamos… Están… Wilberforce, Bathsheba, Elvendork— comenzó a recitar los nombres de algunos jugadores de Quidditch, cuando James saltó a secundarlo con una sonrisa.

—Y lo mejor de ese nombre es que puede usarlo para niño o para niña— los oficiales pusieron mala cara y Sirius cayó en la cuenta de lo que en realidad estaban pidiendo.

—¡Oh! ¿NUESTROS nombres, quiso decir?— inquirió y su voz pareció más una burla que una pregunta sorpresiva— ¡Debió haberlo dicho! Este de aquí es James Potter ¡y yo soy Sirius Black!— respondió.

—Esto se va a poner seriamente negro para ustedes en un minuto, pequeñajos insolentes de…— pero ni James ni Sirius prestaban atención. A espaldas de los oficiales, las tres escobas se acercaban de nuevo y sabían quiénes eran. Snape, Avery y Mulciber. Con idénticos movimientos, se llevaron la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacaron sus varitas.

—¿Baquetas de batería?— preguntó uno de los oficiales casi riendo— Par de bromistas ustedes dos ¿no? Bien, los arrestaremos bajo los cargos de…— pero cuáles fueran aquellos cargos por los que se les acusaba, se perdieron en algún rincón del callejón en que estaban.

— _¡Levicorpus!—_ gritaron al unísono y de sus varitas surgió el chorro de luz que ejecutaría la magia. El auto de los policías se alzó por las ruedas traseras, lo que seguramente serían los tobillos del objeto y entonces, con total regocijo, ambos chicos escucharon a los tres mortífagos estrellarse contra el auto. Sin perder tiempo, volvieron a montarse en la motocicleta, no podían arriesgar más la magia, no podían dejar que esos tres se ensañaran con aquellos muggles y sobre todo, tenían que volver antes de que Dorea Potter decidiera colgarlos a ellos de los tobillos por preocuparla.

—Muchas gracias— gritó Sirius por encima del ruido del motor a los dos oficiales que permanecían a escasos metros de ellos— ¡Les debemos una!— aseguró, pues de no ser por su auto, habría sido difícil deshacerse de los otros tres.

—Un gusto conocerlos— espetó James— ¡Y no lo olviden! ¡Elvendork, es unisex!—el auto patrulla cayó al suelo al terminarse el poder del conjuro y finalmente, la motocicleta rugió, antes de alzarse por los cielos y salir despedida del lugar. Una última mirada hacia atrás, le confirmó a James que los Mortífagos se habían retirado y muy seguramente nadie creería nada de lo que aquellos dos oficiales pudieran llegar a decir.

—Bueno… mamá en serio nos matará— suspiró Sirius al surcar los cielos y James tembló de solo pensar en lo que Dorea les haría al verlos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Cerró el libro de golpe. El tercero de la semana.

Uno más de la larga colección que había encontrado entre los libros de sus padres, de sus tíos y de Malfoy. Una confirmación más.

Se puso de pie, desapareció y dejó atrás la amplia biblioteca de Grimauld Place para aparecer en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad de Londres. Sin perder tiempo, se subió la capucha de la capa negra que llevaba puesta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Al caminar, era plenamente consciente de lo extraño que resultaba en aquel entorno y de las miradas extrañadas que le dirigían las personas al pasar… _muggles,_ ¿qué podía hacerle? Olvidó por un momento que era un mago salido de un callejón, caminando por las calles de Londres ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás a su alrededor y se concentró en llegar a su destino.

Entró en silencio; la joyería estaba vacía, solo el encargado –un hombre viejo y algo nervioso- se encontraba ahí y apenas verlo se apresuró a atenderle. Con una sonrisa poco alegre, cayó en la cuenta de que el encargado lo atendía con tanta prisa extrañado, asustado de ver a alguien como él. Sí, asustaba.

Desde que el elfo volviera, había pasado los días encerrado en su habitación, fingiendo cumplir los encargos del Lord, cuando lo que verdaderamente hacía era estudiar; comía poco, dormía menos y comenzaba a notarse su falta de cuidado. Pero no importaba, no mientras descubriera todo lo que en esos momentos sabía; no mientras viajara a Londres solo para buscar la joyería perfecta y llevar a cabo el plan.

Réplica. Teoría. Ejecución.

Y si todo salía bien, si lograba su cometido, entonces Merlín era testigo de que se disculparía. Suplicaría y perseveraría en la misiva de convencerlo, hasta que este le creyera y lo perdonara. Y entonces, alzaría su varita; pelearía con él, hombro con hombro, como nunca habían hecho y cómo siempre debió ser. Si salía vivo de su misión, Regulus Black, haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su hermano, Sirius.

—Le… ¿Le ha gustado, señor?— preguntó el encargado, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y entonces, se permitió sonreír.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias— respondió apresurado; entregó el dinero muggle que había conseguido y se dirigió a la salida, antes de echarse encima la capucha de la que había prescindido, se giró un poco y por encima del hombro, alcanzó a decir— No soy _señor_ , no me he casado y acabo de cumplir los 17 años—

No esperó respuesta, salió. Y con la misma velocidad de antes volvió al callejón y desapareció.

Su habitación. Y entonces, el silencio tan cotidiano que solía reinar a esas horas. Su madre estaría fuera, su padre en el Ministerio o sepa Merlín dónde perdía sus días. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió:

" _Para el Señor Tenebroso._

 _Sé que moriré antes de que usted lo lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte, con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal._

 _R.A.B"_

Dobló el pergamino y abrió la réplica exacta del guardapelo que había mandado a hacer. Lo cerró y lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta del armario justo cuando Kreacher terminaba de acomodarlo y se negó a sonreír hasta no ver cumplida la misión:

—Amo Regulus, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?— preguntó el elfo, siempre amable, siempre al servicio.

—Llévame a la cueva. Llévame dónde el Lord te llevó— ordenó y en los ojos de su amigo, el miedo se hizo presente.

—Si eso pide el amo, Kreacher obedecerá— respondió el elfo, al tiempo que extendía la mano. Luego, de un momento a otro, aparecieron en un lugar que Regulus no reconocía. Y en su interior, tembló.

— Muy bien Kreacher, ahora… quiero que me lleves justo a donde el Lord te dio a beber la poción—

—Como ordene el amo—

Pasos. Una barca. Un _Lumus Máxima._ Y la vasija donde la poción que esperaba apareció. El mismo temblor y de repente, la certeza de que no llegaría a salir vivo de aquel lugar. Tragó saliva y habló:

—Escúchame bien Kreacher, pase lo que pase tienes que seguir mis instrucciones— sacó el guardapelo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Kreacher— Tengo que beber la poción y como ya sabrás, puede que no pueda terminarla solo. Me obligarás a beberla, hasta el final, hasta la última gota… Cuando esta vasija este vacía, quiero que quites el guardapelo que ahí reposa y lo cambies. Después te irás, sin mí. Te irás y volverás a casa. No puedes contarle a nadie sobre esto, ni a la familia ni a Sirius. Destruye ese guardapelo, destrúyelo a toda costa. Es una orden— afirmó y Kreacher tomó el guardapelo y lo miró. Sus ojos delataban dolor, miedo; pero Regulus sonrió, pasó una mano por la cabeza del elfo y se decidió a hablar— Y Kreacher… no lo olvides, eres mi mejor amigo—

Se dio la media vuelta y tomó la bandeja. La llenó con aquella poción y por un momento estuvo a punto de pedirle a Kreacher que le dijera a Sirius todo aquello que él deseaba decir pero que quizás no podría. Deshecho esa idea. Saldría de ahí, lucharía por salir y el hablaría con su hermano.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la poción en la boca y tragó.

Ardía. Quemaba como el mismo fuego y el dolor se volvía insoportable a cada gota. Pero no se rindió. Bebió más y las imágenes comenzaron a surgir. Gritos. Peleas. Esos ojos grises mirándolo con odio. Esos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos y a la par tan diferentes. Culpa. Dolor. Remordimiento.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Lo sé…! ¡Es mi culpa…!— gritó.

—Amo, amo Regulus— sollozó Kreacher, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando la bandeja de la poción. Llenó la vasija y la acercó a Regulus que había caído de rodillas al suelo— Por favor amo, tiene que terminarse la poción…

—Es mi culpa, mi culpa… Fui un idiota, confié mal… Perdón…—siguió gritando Regulus, pero Kreacher vertió la poción en su boca y lo obligó a tragar. Dolor. Y ardor— Para… por favor… detente…—

—Una más amo, una más y se detendrá— prometió el elfo al verter más poción en la boca de Regulus. Y las imágenes siguieron. Y entonces, su presencia lo acompañó. Su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos risueños, su fortaleza y sus creencias y supo que era con él con quién más deseaba estar. Con su hermano.

Kreacher dejó la vasija. Tomó el guardapelos y dejó la réplica que poseía. Se giró para auxiliar a su amo, pero Regulus ya estaba a orillas del río. Estiraba la mano a por agua y entonces…

—¡Amo Regulus! ¡Cuidado! ¡Amo Regulus…!—

Alzó la vista. Y los vio. El dolor, intentaba quebrarlo, lo hacía caer.

— _Regulus… levántate. Toma tu varita y sal de aquí… ¿Es que eres tan débil? ¡Tú varita Regulus, tu varita!—_ gritó Sirius a su lado y Regulus se giró. Lo vio y su mano busco instintivamente el arma más poderosa que un mago podría tener. Se aferró a ella y lanzó un hechizo.

— _Juntos, lo haremos juntos—_ aseguró Sirius. Regulus asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

— _Te quiero Sirius—_ pensó.

— _Y yo te quiero a ti…—_ una mano fría lo tomó por el pie y por acto reflejo lanzó un conjuro, pero las manos aumentaron y las sintió jalando su túnica, lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra y esperó que alguno funcionara. Un tirón lo hizo caer y la varita salió volando. Pudo girar la cabeza y vio al elfo paralizado del terror mirándolo con el guardapelo en las manos:

—Kreacher… vete… vete…— ordenó y el elfo tuvo el pequeño gesto de negar con la cabeza cuando las manos lo asieron y tiraron de él hacia el lago, con un último grito, espetó con brusquedad— ¡Vete! Es una orden— gritó y con lágrimas en los ojos, el elfo obedeció. Con un sonoro _Crac_ desapareció de la cueva y Regulus dejó caer una lágrima.

Sintió el suelo bajo él, sintió el agua mojarle los pies y las manos intentando aferrarse a algo.

— _Regulus… Regulus… vuelve… regresa…—_ suplicó la voz de Sirius, aunque su figura ya no era visible.

—Sirius… Sirius…— musitó desesperado, buscando una varita que no aparecía, cuando nuevas manos lograron alcanzarlo.

Y siguieron jalando.

Y el agua lo cubrió todo. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él.

Y Sirius... _su hermano, su ídolo, su héroe…_

Un _te quiero_ se perdió en su boca, cuando la abrió y el agua lo golpeó. De repente la oscuridad lo absorbió, pero la esperanza de que lo que hizo lograra salvar a todos, de que alguien lograra detener al Lord seguía ahí, mientras Sirius quedaba a orillas del lago y el finalmente cerraba los ojos, seguro de que su hermano estaría orgulloso de él.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Viruela del Dragón— confirmo el sanador con el mismo semblante que Remus exhibía las noches previas a sus transformaciones. Frente a él, los dos jóvenes magos que aguardaban el veredicto dentro de la amplia habitación principal compusieron idénticas muecas de preocupación y dolor.

—Pero hay cura ¿no?— preguntó el de ojos grises, como si exigiera que inmediatamente, su pedido fuera realizado.

—En muchos casos, la Viruela del dragón puede no ser mortal, sin embargo…— comenzó a explicar el sanador, intentando que sus palabras dieran a entender precisamente lo que quería.

—Escuche, sé que están grandes, son magos de edad avanzada. Pero son fuertes. Mucho más de lo que usted podría imaginar. Así que… Por favor, prometa que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvarlos— pidió el de gafas con voz tranquila pero profunda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el sanador asintió con la cabeza.

—Les he dado una poción para tratarlos, volveré mañana. Por ahora, lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar. Y que nadie entre, no querrán que esto se contagie a todos; hasta que mejoren, Charlus y Dorea Potter están en período de cuarentena— sentenció el sanador y con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió. Sirius se apoyó contra la pared; de repente, parecía como si le hubieran dado una buena arrastrada en un mano a mano ya que era la primera vez que James lo veía de esa manera.

—Hey, no te preocupes, mejorarán. Créeme, mamá no se dejará vencer por nada, no mientras nosotros sigamos aquí y no sé tú, pero yo me veo llegando hasta más viejo que Dumbledore— le dijo el de gafas, al tomarlo del hombro. Sirius, se vio reflejado en los ojos avellana de su hermano adoptivo y asintió con la cabeza. Sí, tenía que ser fuerte. Dorea no esperaba de él que cayera así de fácil.

—Créeme, viviré más que tú— respondió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus padres mejorarían. En unas semanas, estarían de nuevo con ellos y aquella enfermedad sería una más de las que todo mago llega a pasar.

—Cornamenta, Canuto— los llamaron a sus espaldas. Remus, se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras y por su expresión parecía que había problemas— Tenemos que irnos, ha habido un ataque—

—¿Dónde?— preguntó Sirius, quién como James ya se dirigía a donde su amigo. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Remus respondió:

—Hogsmade— acababan de entrar en la sala, cuando lo vieron. Dorcas desapareció junto a Caradoc, Lily ya estaba con Marlene y Peter los estaba esperando.

—No lo olviden, bajar la guardia por proteger a su pareja es dar oportunidades a que los dos perezcan. Salven a cuantos puedan— ordenó Moody y acto seguido se desapareció. Con una mirada en complicidad, Lily tomó la mano de Marlene, justo cuando Remus y Peter giraban sobre sí mismos y desaparecían. James y Sirius los siguieron y cuando aparecieron en la aldea mágica de Hogsmade se sorprendieron de ver lo que había sucedido.

 **:-:-:**

Surgieron de la nada, envueltos en humo blanco, denso y brillante. Portaban túnicas lujosas y elevaban sus varitas incluso al aparecer, preparados. Desde su escondite a orillas de las Tres Escobas, Severus los vio, como no los había visto en un tiempo.

Remus Lupín, enfermizo en el semblante pero tan enérgico en sus movimientos que podía atisbar al lobo que vivía dentro de él. Peter Pettigrew, menudo y rechoncho, pero hábil como los demás al mover su varita. Sirius Black, altanero y elegante, sofisticado al lanzar un conjuro y callejero al responder a otro. Y James Potter, idiota y de gafas, siempre queriendo lucirse al enarbolar su varita y lanzar algún maleficio.

— _¡Reducto!—_ espetó Dolohov a su lado, también cubriéndose con la estructura del Pub más visitado de la aldea— Snape, despierta, no es buena idea distraerse— le reprendió. Y volvió a la carga, Severus se recordó que era justo eso lo que hacía ahí.

Las últimas órdenes del Lord habían sido capturar a cuantos magos pudieran para unirlos a la causa, demostrar cuan poderoso era el círculo y poner en práctica las habilidades de los nuevos miembros. Imitando a su compañero, lanzó un conjuro que dio justo en el hombro de aquella Auror llamada Dorcas, la enemiga número uno de Bellatrix quién justo en esos momentos decidió aparecer. Pero Severus no deseaba apoyar a Bellatrix, ella podía sola; su objetivo al verlos era saldar deudas. Conjuros, burlas, humillaciones, todo aquello de lo que había tenido oportunidad de vengarse; desapareció y reapareció del otro lado del Pub a espaldas de los Merodeadores, acababa de alzar la varita decidido a atacarlos como Potter y Black solía hacer — _por la espalda_ — y la vio…

Su cabello rojo ondeaba como el fuego, en una danza que les pertenecía solo a ella y al viento. Su túnica azul se agitaba con sus movimientos, pero por debajo de esta, Severus había advertido lo que muchas veces atrás, un cuerpo hermoso –con curvas delgadas y bien trazadas- Y sus ojos…. — _¡Dios mío!—_ pensó, brillantes y refulgentes al momento de lanzar algún conjuro y ser iluminados, por dónde viera, después de tanto tiempo, luego de no verla tras abandonar el colegio, Severus seguía atisbando cada milímetro de belleza que Lily Evans poseía.

Y entonces, su compañera cayó, la maldición _Sectum_ de Rockwood la derribó y Lily repelió justo a tiempo la maldición _Carpe Retractum_ de Mulciber. Severus aferró la varita con fuerza y estuvo dispuesto a salir de su escondite cuando advirtió que Avery ya se acercaba a la pelirroja y la embestiría por la espalda. Pero un hombro chocó con el de Lily justo a tiempo y lanzó un _Desmaius_ a Avery que solo atinó a desviarlo. James había llegado y hombro con hombro, hechizaba y repelía, atacaba y su codo rozaba el de Lily que no había tenido que bajar la guardia ni un poco al verse resguardada.

A su alrededor, los aldeanos corrían aterrados mientras ese grupo que se decía Dumbledore lideraba intentaba capturar o cuando menos, ahuyentar a los Mortífagos, pero para él, solo existían ellos dos. Juntos, peleando, seguros, porque el otro estaba a su lado. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, la ira lo cegó. — _¡Potter! ¡Potter estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué tiene Potter que lo haga tan especial? ¿Por qué merece Potter su compañía y yo no? ¡Te odio Potter! Desde el fondo de mi corazón… espero que esto te duela…—_ pensó y enarboló la varita.

— _¡Cru…!—_ una punta se clavó en su costado y al girarse, Severus tuvo ganas de lanzarse una maldición a él mismo. ¿Cuándo dejaría de olvidar?

—Baja la varita Snape— le ordenó Sirius y con los dientes bien apretados, Severus advirtió como los Mortífagos comenzaban a retirarse. Moody había logrado ahuyentar a varios o quizás fuera que la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo comenzaba a arder. Bellatrix acababa de mandar al suelo a Dorcas cuando Rodolphus la tomó de la mano y juntos desparecieron. Avery y Mulciber seguían luchando, Marlene y Lily les hacían frente, Lupín y Peter ahuyentaron a Dolohov y Rockwood, tenía oportunidad. Sonrió de medio lado y alzó la varita.

—Vaya, tiempo sin verte Black ¿qué tal te sienta el esconderte?— preguntó con afán de provocar al de ojos grises. Sirius apretó más la varita contra su costado, mostrándole los dientes.

—No quieras igualarnos. El único cobarde aquí, eres tú… Tú y todos esos malditos Mortífagos— le rebatió el mayor de los Black. Severus se permitió reír.

—Ya… ¿Quiere decir, que no has saludado a Regulus en tu visita a Hogsmade? Tu hermanito debe extrañarte…— se burló y los ojos de Sirius destellaron de ira.

—No me hables de ese idiota—

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Se han peleado?— preguntó entre risas— ¡Y yo que creí que todas sus diferencias estaban saldadas! La verdad, es que desde hace una semana que nadie sabe dónde está tu hermanito, todos suponíamos que había corrido a brazos de su hermano mayor. ¿Dónde crees que esté? Me preguntó si estará bien— se burló.

Sirius flaqueó. De repente, le costaba aferrar la varita y sus ojos reflejaron solo un poco de lo que dentro de él estaba pasando.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mí hermano?—

 **:-:-:**

Apretó la varita, furioso. ¡Snape!

Ahí estaba, oculto como siempre, esperando el momento perfecto para saltar sobre ellos por la espalda, su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta y James apostaba a que su varita caería al suelo sino la sujetaba con más fuerza. ¡Patético! Ni siquiera miraba la batalla, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en…

Giró la cabeza, siguiendo el punto en que los ojos de su enemigo se mantenían clavados y no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido. — _¡Serpiente estúpida y rastrera! ¡Cómo te atreves!—_ exclamó en su mente. Snape la estaba mirando. A ella. A Lily. A _su_ Lily.

Acababa de dar un paso a por Snape, cuando una maldición alcanzó a Marlene. Lily estaba concentrada en Mulciber y Avery se dirigía a ella con la intención de derribarla. No lo pensó. Sirius se encargaba de los demás Mortífagos pero alguien debía cubrir a Lily y dar tiempo a Marlene para levantarse, porque aquella maldición no podría con la Gryffindor. Tocó el hombro de Lily justo a tiempo y juntos comenzaron una nueva horda de ataques. Como otras veces, se complementaron, Lily atacaba y defendía y volvía a atacar, no dejaba nada al azar y cubría casi todos los espacios. James se sentía orgulloso se poder presumir que Lily Evans era su novia. Su amiga. Porque Lily era fuerte, orgullosa, fiera como una Leona, letal y astuta. Y lo había elegido a él. Y entonces, comenzaron a desaparecer. Estaban ganando y ellos se iban.

Marlene se puso de pie y se unió a ellos, pero James ya había advertido dónde se encontraba Sirius y seguro de que aquello podía dejarlo en manos de sus amigos se dirigió dónde Snape.

A escasos diez pasos se encontraban su hermano y su enemigo, cuando lo escuchó. La revelación. Y Sirius rompiéndose por dentro. Porque quizás no le importaba, porque podía actuar indiferente, pero no con él. James conocía sus miedos y sus dudas, sus puntos débiles y sus fortalezas y él, su hermano, su sangre, era una de esas pocas cosas que lograban desarmarlo. Regulus había desaparecido.

Remus y Peter se deshicieron de sus contrincantes y Lily y Marlene terminaban de ahuyentar a Avery y Mulciber, cuando James perdió los sentidos. Lunático y Colagusano se dieron cuenta y antes siquiera de que Lily se girara, ya habían alcanzado a Sirius y a James.

—Es hora de saldar cuentas, Quejicus— amenazó James y tomó a Severus por el cuello de la túnica justo antes de desaparecer. Remus se sujetó de la capa de James y tomado de Peter que se prensaba a Sirius, los cinco se esfumaron:

—¡James!— gritó Lily, pero ni su novio ni los Merodeadores seguían ahí.

 **:-:-:**

Lo soltó antes de que tocara el suelo y presa de la magia tan desequilibrada trastabilló y estuvo a nada de caer. Pero él aterrizó en el suelo, apareció tan imponente como creía que era y detrás de él, sus amigos.

Black parecía desconcertado y se apoyaba en Pettigrew, pero Lupín mantenía la vista fija en Potter que a su vez, lo miraba a él. Por detrás de las gafas, sus ojos de un tono café simple y pobre de luz —como toda su persona— irradiaban fuego de ira y sed de venganza. Severus, también lo sentía. Con una breve mirada, advirtió que se encontraban cerca del castillo de Hogwarts, justo en el límite de dónde alguien podría aparecerse ¿pero qué hacían ahí?

—No tengo nada que arreglar contigo, Potter— exclamó, no para huir sino para que Potter advirtiera que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de temer a ese encuentro, aunque en realidad, aquel debía ser un duelo contra Black.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Y espero que te agrade mi escenario— una sonrisa burlona apareció en labios de Potter, lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que aquel lugar le era especialmente importante— Me gusta este sitio, cerca del castillo, donde en primavera los campos son verdes y hay poca gente… A Lily le gustaba venir aquí, cada tarde, ella y yo. Los mejores besos que me ha dado, fueron justo aquí— le presumió. Severus apretó fuertes los puños y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión, James sonrió aún más disfrutando de cada palabra que le decía y Severus sabía que era para hacerlo sentir lo que él había logrado en Black.

—No te durará mucho la felicidad— aseguró— Tarde que temprano, Lily se dará cuenta de lo miserable que es a tu lado y la escoria de persona que tú eres— sus palabras fueron veneno puro, pero en el fondo, Severus sabía que aún después de un tiempo, seguía albergando esperanzas.

—Dije antes que aquí fueron los mejores besos— comentó James, como quién no quiere la cosa, ignorando olímpicamente su comentario— No… perdón. Hay un lugar mejor… un sitio donde Lily hace más que darme un beso exquisito… la alcoba— aseguró Potter y su sonrisa y su deleite, hicieron estallar a Snape que alzó la varita y lanzó el conjuro:

— _¡Sectum!—_ la cortada que surgió en la mejilla de James derramó sangre al instante y llevó una mano de Potter a dónde el conjuro lo había alcanzado. Pero sonrió. Y se limpió la sangre, aferró su varita y mostró los dientes:

—Ya extrañaba esto. Y lo voy a disfrutar… _¡Levicorpus!—_ exclamó. Severus vio venir el encantamiento y hábil como nunca antes había mostrado lo repelió. James se mostró sorprendido, aunque solo una fracción de segundo, porque un segundo más tarde repelía también el encantamiento de Snape.

— _¡Desmaius!—_ espetó Potter

— _¡Reducto!—_ replicó Snape

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_

— _¡Sectumsempra!—_

— _¡Rictu Sempra!—_

— _¡Incendio!—_ exclamó Snape y su varita pronto produjo una fuerte llama que amenazó con quemar a James, pero una vez más, una varita ajena entró en el duelo y entonces, el fuego se extinguió:

— _¡Aguamenti!—_ conjuró Sirius. El agua cesó el encantamiento de Severus y este comprobó un minuto después que los cuatro Merodeadores se unían en barrera.

—Bien, típico de ustedes, ya se habían tardado, cuatro contra uno, ¡son tan valientes! Gryffindor auténticos ¿no?— se mofó con ira.

—No te equivoques, no lo hice para ayudar a Cornamenta, dudo que nadie necesite ayuda para darte una lección— explicó Sirius— Simplemente, que no he podido evitar notar que no respondiste a mí pregunta—

—No actúes como hermano mayor, que todos sabemos que no tragabas a Regulus. De todos modos, no te debo ninguna explicación, si algo le pasa a tu familia, es tu asunto, por mí, ninguno de ustedes hace falta— replicó mordaz Snape.

—Ya… ¿Sabes, Quejicus? Cambie de opinión, no importa si Cornamenta puede solo contigo, yo voy a ayudar. Y espero que lo pienses mejor antes de perderte mirando a la novia de otro. ¿No lo olvidaste, verdad? La Pelirroja está con Cornamenta— se mofó el oji gris.

—Ni hablar— suspiró Snape— Solo he dado por hecho que Lily se cansará de un imbécil como él y dará por terminada esa relación—

—Claro, porque el sueño de toda chica hermosa e inteligente es dejar al chico más guapo, popular y talentoso dentro y fuera del colegio por el mugroso pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda del Mortífago más inútil— ironizó Sirius con mofa.

—Hey, venga, que ya no estamos en el Colegio, Sirius— comentó Lupín por lo bajo y Severus rió.

—El lobo tiene razón, váyanse— aseveró Snape con desdén.

—Lo decía también para ti, Snape. ¿O es que olvidas que ya has dejado Hogwarts?— le interrogó Remus con tranquilidad, siempre siendo el punto neutral en alguna disputa— No son unos niños, arreglen sus diferencias como hombres—

—Tú qué sabes de hombres si no eres más que una bestia asesina— exclamó el Slytherin con rabia, cuál infante emberrinchado. James alzó la varita. — _Nunca te metas con un Merodeador—_ pensó Remus con apatía, Snape sabía usar las palabras.

—Te vas a arrepentir… _¡Re…!—_ Severus no perdió tiempo, él no había dejado del todo abajo la varita y al ver a James moverse, su conjuro surgió:

— _¡Desmaius!—_ James cayó de espaldas y con la potencia del conjuro derribó también a sus amigos. Sirius se puso de pie— _¡Desmaius!_ — volvió a exclamar Severus, pero James ya se ponía de pie— _¡Sectumsempra!—_ gritó Snape y al instante, fue como si una par de espadas atravesara su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar y James volvió a caer, su varita tembló bajo su mano, pero se negó a soltarla. Snape dio un paso al frente al ver finalmente al de gafas en el suelo y a su merced y el deseo incontrolable de torturarlo, de herirlo y hacerlo sentir físicamente el dolor que él sentía se apoderó de él. Sonrió. Y alzó la varita. — _¡Crucio!—_ pronunció y la luz surgida de su varita, colisionó contra el pecho del de gafas.

Las convulsiones comenzaron y con ellas, la sangre se esparcía por el lugar. Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie pero Severus los mandó al suelo de nuevo y Peter contempló horrorizado como luego de tanto, el Slytherin finalmente tomaba la oportunidad para vengarse. En la mano de James su varita seguía sujeta, pero a Snape no le importaba.

— _Cru…—_

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ exclamó alguien a espaldas de los Merodeadores. Snape se quedó de piedra, mientras Peter terminaba por poner de pie a Remus y Sirius se alzaba por cuenta propia. Lily no perdió tiempo y echó a correr donde James yacía, torturado y sangrando. Sirius dejó de pensar en atacar, solo por imitar a Lily y entre los dos, levantar al chico:

—Tranquilo hermano, te pondrás bien— le aseguró Sirius, mientras James pasaba un brazo por su hombro y extendía la mano para tomar la de Lily.

—Lily…— susurró Snape. La pelirroja echó una breve mirada a las heridas de su novio y acto seguido alzó su varita dirigiéndola a Severus. En sus ojos verdes se atisbaba ira y nostalgia, mezclados con dolor y preocupación.

—Levanta tu varita Snape. ¡Hazlo! ¡Atácame a mí! ¿No soy yo parte de los sangres sucia que tú y tú ridículo círculo se deleitan torturando? ¡¿Qué esperas?!— le gritó.

—No vale la pena Lily, déjalo— le pidió Remus a sus espaldas, pero Lily no se echó para atrás. Severus negó con la cabeza y Lily le echó una mirada más de ira antes de bajar la varita y apretujarse entre los Merodeadores para desaparecerse.

—Atácalo de nuevo y olvidaré que fuiste mi amigo— sentenció. Cuando la oscuridad los engulló y una vez más se quedó solo, Severus soltó un grito de frustración que ahuyentó a más de un ave en el Bosque Prohibido a sus espaldas. De nuevo solo. Solo. Sin Lily. ¿Y el culpable? Potter. Ese imbécil de Potter.

 **:-:-:**

Halloween había dejado atrás un ambiente familiar de celebración que sentó de maravilla para los refugiados dentro de la mansión Potter. Dado que los Mortífagos habían parecido tomar como nueva estrategia la _paz relativa_ , luego del ataque a Hogsmade en que no dieron su mejor papel pero entrenaron bien a sus nuevas fuerzas, Sirius Black se había permitido una pequeña y agradable celebración en la mansión que incluyo a Mary, Marlene, su tío, los Merodeadores, Lily, Dorcas e inclusive al mismo Dumbledore en compañía de la profesora McGonagall (el único miembro de la Orden a quién los Merodeadores no habían tenido el gusto de saludar) y pese a la ausencia de Charlus y Dorea.

Aquella noche del 31 de Octubre, Sirius se las arregló para colarse hasta la habitación de los señores Potter y adornar tanto el lugar como dejar junto a su madre una calabaza encantada que aromatizara la estancia como a Dorea le gustaba. James había deseado participar en la travesía de su hermano adoptivo pero como el ataque a Hogsmade y por consiguiente su encuentro con Snape, se había llevado a cabo tres días antes, sus heridas no le permitieron estar al cien. Aquella tarde tras volver, Lily lo había curado lo mejor que pudo, Moody lo había reprendido por infantil, pero Sirius había agradecido su apoyo tanto como su promesa: — _Encontraremos a Regulus, no pudo haberle pasado nada. Es un gilipollas con agallas—_ y entre risas, el oji gris se había animado lo suficiente para explicarle a Lily lo que había propiciado su encontrón con Quejicus, a quién no tuvo ningún reparo en maldecir más de una vez. Desde entonces, Lily había compartido cama con James cada noche sin excepción alguna, sin enviarlo a la habitación de los Merodeadores y agradecida de poder cuidarlo tras el _Sectumsempra_ que no iba a dejar cicatrices demasiado largas, pero si, bastante notorias en el dorso del joven Potter.

—James… James…— le llamó Lily moviéndolo un poco, el pelinegro sonrió disimuladamente y se negó a abrir los ojos, la pelirroja, volvió a insistir— Hey, Cornamenta, despierta ya— le retó. James sonrió desde la cama y alargó los brazos para alcanzar a Lily parada junto a él y echarla en la cama sobre él.

—Es sábado— le recordó al oído

—¿Y? Tú y Sirius quedaron con Dorcas rondar el perímetro de…— la oleada de cosquillas que Cornamenta le administró sirvieron para acallar sus órdenes y hacerla reír.

—Ya lo sé Lily… ya desperté. Tomaré una ducha y bajaré, pero antes, veré a mis padres. El sanador dijo que vendría esta mañana para el chequeo semanal. Creo que se están recuperando…— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y finalmente abriendo los ojos de par en par. Lily sonrió ante aquella imagen y besó su nariz.

—Vale, está bien. Entonces apresúrate o iré yo en tu lugar y Dorcas no volverá a pedirles que vayan con ella— se mofó la pelirroja al ponerse de pie. James la observó cruzar la puerta seguro de que cuando esa guerra terminara, disfrutaría con mucha más libertad y plenitud que aquella hermosa pelirroja le diera el honor de ser su novia. Iría a buscar empleo con ella, comprarían una casa en Valle de Godric cerca de esa misma para visitar a sus padres, se casarían, harían una familia y en unos años, acompañarían a sus hijos al andén 9 ¾ donde Sirius ya les habría instruido sobre cómo recuperar el Mapa del Merodeador, Remus dado el secreto para aprobar Historia de la Magia y donde Peter ya habría revelado que las mejore cenas de Hogwarts se ingerían directamente en las cocinas.

Se duchó y se visitó, optó por esa bonita túnica rojo escarlata que su madre le había regalado y salió, para encontrarse con un Sirius muy ansioso frente a la puerta de los señores Potter. El sanador había llegado.

Desde que se hubieran enterado que Charlus y Dorea habían contraído Viruela del Dragón, una poción mágica era su tratamiento a diario —que _Ffrint_ no olvidaba nunca— y el sanador más calificado acudía semanalmente a mirar el avance de recuperación. Tras tres semanas y media con aquella contagiosa y a veces mortal enfermedad, los Potter parecían haber mejorado por muy poco pero ninguno de sus hijos guardaba la duda de que no pudieran sobrellevarlo. Por palabras de James, si Charlus había salido vivo de una carrera con los centauros y su madre se había enfrentado a Druella Black, entonces la viruela no sería ninguna verdadera prueba. Sirius en cambio se mostraba un tanto preocupado per seguro que en muy poco tiempo, Dorea estaría a su lado. Si algo tenía claro el heredero Black, era sin duda que a penas Dorea saliera de su habitación, él mismo cocinaría para hacerle saber a su madre lo mucho que le agradaba tenerla de vuelta.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el sanador. Su rostro se mostraba cansado y tristón, pero sus ojos azules se posaron en los rostros de los dos chicos frente a él, con la misma calma cotidiana que solía expresar.

—Joven Potter, joven Black, por favor, pase. Los señores Charlus y Dorea Potter, insisten en hablar con ustedes— les dijo el sanador. Con renovados ánimos, ambos se dirigieron dentro de la habitación, fieles a la creencia de que por fin, los señores Potter se encontraban mejorados. Gran fue su sorpresa al advertir que en realidad, Dorea se mostraba delgada, pálida al punto tal de parecer traslúcida, con los labios partidos y la frente perlada de sudor. Charlus no mostraba estar mejor, pero su débil sonrisa parecía ser un buen indicio. Ambos, se mostraban levemente sentados, tomados de la mano y mirando a esos dos chicos de los que tan orgullosos se sentían. El sanador cerró la puerta y la habitación perdió la poca luz que hasta entonces había, solo alumbrados por un candelabro, James y Sirius comenzaban a sentir un leve nudo en el estómago.

—Mis pequeños…— comenzó Dorea— Les hemos pedido que vinieran, porque no estamos seguros de poder decir esto en otro momento y porque al menos mientras pueda, me gustaría que lo supieran por mi boca y no por la de alguien más…

—No digas eso mamá, pronto mejoraras...— le aseguró James con una radiante sonrisa.

—James, querido, estamos muy orgullosos de ti—le dijo Charlus— Eres un hombre ejemplar, y nunca debes dudar de ello. Como tus padres, siempre supimos que encontrarías el camino correcto y que la malicia de tus bromas nunca empañaría tu corazón… dejamos nuestro legado en tus manos y no hablo solo de bienes, mi valor, mi fuerza, el coraje de tu madre, su infinito amor, cualidades ejemplares de un Gryffindor, símbolos verídicos de un Potter y valores imperiosos en una gran persona— la voz de Charlus comenzó a empañarse, pero su esposa aprovechó para continuar.

—Sirius, mi estrella, pese a que no llevas mi sangre, no podría quererte menos. Eres mi orgullo y mi alegría, tu valor, tu fuerza, tu habilidad innata para hacer reír, tu temple y tu vanidad… son solo algunos de los valores que te convierten en un chico ejemplar y un hijo digno. Deseo para ti, , que nunca te sientas solo, que no importa que tan negras y horrendas se muestren las cosas, tu luz y tu valor te darán la fuerza para continuar… Mientras el corazón de un Potter lata, tendrás una familia, un hogar…

—Por favor, nunca olviden que para triunfar, las varitas y los conjuros no son las armas más poderosas, es el amor y solo el verdadero sentimiento, lo que nos impulsa siempre para seguir en la refriega… Jueguen, bromeen, peleen, amen, lloren, aférrense a sus ideales, sigan siempre sus metas y den todo por el ser amado…— les pidió Charlus.

—Son hermanos. Son familia. Donde quiera que estén siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y mientras sus corazones latan como los de dos hermanos de sangre misma, nunca estarán solos…—continuó Dorea, cada vez más débil.

—Los queremos…— susurró Charlus y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Hasta que la estrellas caigan del cielo…— y con una última exhalación, aferrados a la mano del otro y sonriendo felices por haber hablado por última vez con sus hijos, sus ojos se cerraron de poco en poco y la fuerza con que sujetaban la mano del otro se perdió.

El tiempo se congeló y el frío descendió.

Fue como si lo dementores hubieran apareció y Sirius estaba seguro que no sería capaz de conjurar un _patronus_ en tal caso.

De repente, sus manos temblaron y sin que se dieran cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr. James fue el primero en moverse. Corrió, ondeando la túnica tras él hacia su madre y pese a que la viruela era sumamente contagiosa, la sujetó entre sus brazos, regando gotas de agua por todo su bello, pálido y ausente rostro, en el que su expresión tranquila parecía decir: _Estoy bien…_

—Mamá… Mamá… No nos dejes… Mamá… por favor…— lloró y cuando su vista enfocó a Sirius, solo atisbó a un hombre quebrado ahí donde siempre había un can dispuesto a jugar— Señor— llamó al sanador— Haga algo, no los deje, por favor…—

—Lo siento pero… la pócimas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, ambos eran ya muy viejos y…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Es mentira! ¡Sálvelos! ¡Salve a mis padres!— gritó James y su gritó se escuchó por toda la mansión. En la planta baja, las chicas que preparaban la mesa para el desayuno, cesaron al instante sus actividades, mientras que en la sala, Remus y Peter ya habían advertido que algo en su círculo privado no estaba bien.

—Lo siento joven pero es tarde…— se disculpó el sanador. James sacó su varita del bolsillo y enjugándose las lágrimas apuntó al cuerpo inerte de su madre y exclamó: — _¡Ennervarte!—_ pero nada sucedió. Sin perder la esperanza, James agitó su varita, una, dos, tres veces más, sin reparar en que la puerta ya se había abierto. Remus estaba tras él, sujetándole la mano con delicadeza y pasando otra por sus hombros.

—Remus… has algo… dime tu mejor conjuro… mis padres…— sollozó James, pero la salida estrepitosa de Sirius captó por completo la atención de todos. Lily que acaba de subir las escaleras, plantó cara al joven Black intentando con ello, retenerle de lo que en realidad, parecía un intento de escape.

—Sirius, espera—

— _¡Silencio!—_ conjuró el chico, enarbolando su varita contra la pelirroja. Lily calló al instante presa del hechizo y solo atisbó a Sirius seguir su camino a grandes zancadas. Fuera, con dirección al pequeño bosque que bordeaba el pueblo, Sirius se perdió entre la maleza y cuando no pudo más, se transformó. Corrió a cuatro patas, siguió sin detenerse y sus aullidos se escuchaban lastimeros y rotos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los Potter, Lily recuperó su voz y al entrar, su mente registró una de las escenas más trágicas que hubiera observado en su vida. Aferrado al cuerpo de su madre, James lloraba, las convulsiones lo aquejaban de vez en vez y ni Remus ni Peter fueron capaces de separarlo. Marlene y Mary lloraron al ver la escena, Lily en cambió se armó de valor. Caminó decidida hasta su novio y lo tomó de la mano, dejó que el avellana de sus ojos se perdiera en los verdes de ella y finalmente, cuando James relajó el agarre, lo atrajo hacia ella, arrodillados junto al lecho de Dorea, donde Cornamenta se dejó abrazar. James enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Lily y siguió llorando. Mientras Remus y Peter agitaban sus varitas. Con rápidos movimientos cubrieron a Dorea y a Charlus, acomodaron las mantas y conjuraron tantos lirios como pudieron alrededor de ellos.

Dorcas Meadowes dio la noticia, los Potter, habían muerto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** La persecución en Motocicleta no me la invite yo, es un pequeño relato que **JK Rowling** escribió a mano, revelando solo un poco de lo mucho que ella llega a imaginar. Dicho texto lo pueden encontrar traducido en este link (no olviden quitar los espacios): bloghogwarts 2008/ 06/11/ ya-esta-disponible-la-precuela/

 ***** Las escenas descritas desde el personaje de Regulus, intentan dar continuidad a los recuerdos que Kreacher relata a Harry en **Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix.**

 ***** Una vez más, reitero que carezco de información respecto a Marlene y Mary y por ello, me tomo la libertad de llenar los espacios (cómo las actividades de Marlene y el relato sobre la familia de Mary)

 ***** Sobre la muerte de los Potter, lo único que yo sé es que ambos mueren a causa de la Viruela del Dragón y eso sucede antes de que James fallezca.

 ***** Acerca del encuentro en Hogsmade, lo he puesto (en parte inspirada en el cortometraje de los Merodeadores y Snape y en parte por gusto) principalmente para mostrar como Lily se aleja del todo del que antaño fuera su amigo, las nuevas habilidades de Snape y sobre todo, el cómo Sirius se enteró de la muerte de su hermano adjudicándola a algún Mortífago.

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candy, Guest**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Lumus Máxima!—_


	18. La luz ante las tinieblas

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=18. La luz entre las tinieblas=**

—"Gran parte de lo mejor que hay en nosotros está ligado a nuestro amor a la familia, que sigue siendo la medida de nuestra estabilidad porque mide nuestro sentido de la lealtad." (Haniel Long)—

Hacía frío. La Luna hacía horas que había salido y en su pequeño escondite, la oscuridad ya lo había absorbido todo. No había nada. Ni ahí, ni afuera. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies, pero se dijo que se debía al poco viento que se colaba a su refugio y no a la soledad y el miedo que comenzaban a embargarlo. Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza a donde antes había estado, entre sus rodillas, abrazadas a su pecho. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo una a una al suelo cubierto de ramas y tierra y pese a que sentía la tela de los jeans pegarse a su piel, se negó a moverse. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Desde que fuera consciente de las charlas que sus padres mantenían y lo que en general, su familia entera veneraba, había ocasiones en que se preguntaba si en realidad algo con él estaba mal. Muchas veces, se regañó a si mismo por no compartir los ideales de su madre y su padre, pero al ir creciendo y escuchando –muchas veces a hurtadillas- todo el contexto de aquellos puristas conceptos, se convenció muy pronto de que nada en él estaba mal, sino más bien de que eran las mentes de su familia las que no se encontraban en orden. Y siguió con su vida y sus ideales se volvieron fortalezas, comenzó a odiar y a sentir verdadera apatía por aquellas aspiraciones, por aquellos crueles anhelos e incluso por las personas que los adoraban.

Y entonces lo conoció. Acababa de cumplir los 11 años de edad, cuando lo vio en el tren. Y desde el primer momento, supo que _él_ era justamente esa otra mitad que complementaba su vida, él era las bromas y risas que no se le ocurrían, los ideales que el defendía y lo quiso. Se encariñó de aquel menudo y algo quisquilloso muchacho de gafas y pronto descubrió que no habían necesitado demasiado para convertirse en hermanos. Igual que con Remus y Peter. Eran cuatro, eran una manada, eran una familia. Y Sirius lo adoraba, le gustaba haber conocido a esos cuatro chicos y haber cerrado el círculo solo para que ellos pudieran entrar. Pero seguía faltando algo.

Hasta que la vio. Luego de tanto y si haberla buscado. En el andén 9 ¾, esperando sonriente y paciente a que el torbellino de gafas arribara. Y ella le sonrió. Y lo abrazó. Lo llevó a casa y lo invitó a visitarlos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que en su vida faltaba y que nadie habría podido hacer. Porque _ella_ no sonreía como nadie más, porque le hablaba y lo miraba de una manera distinta. Y _él_ era igual, lo quiso desde el primer momento, se sintió orgulloso de él y lo aceptó. Ambos lo incluyeron en la familia de tres y le dieron un lugar, lo mimaron tanto como lo encarrilaron al mejor camino. Dorea y Charlus Potter se convirtieron en sus padres y James Potter en su verdadero hermano.

Con ello, Sirius Black conoció lo que era verdaderamente un familia, una cena en la cálida compañía de los padres, días de juego con los hermanos, compras escolares y en más de una ocasión, también conoció lo furiosa que una madre puede reprender a sus hijos. Walburga y Orión Black dieron vida a ese pequeño joven de ojos grises que quiso siempre a sus padres y adoro a su hermano menor. Pero fueron los Potter, los que dieron valor a la familia y un verdadero significado al amor.

Y sin embargo, se habían ido.

Habían muerto.

No estarían más con él.

No volverían.

Y Sirius estaba solo.

Nadie lo retaría, tampoco lo abrazaría, nadie como Dorea comprendería su soledad privada y su poco notorio bajo autoestima. Nadie como Charlus se sentiría orgulloso de sus travesías ni lo encantaría con sus propias aventuras. Nadie llenaría el lugar de los padres que había tenido y los que habían sido su figura guía en la vida.

Siguió llorando y no cesó. Porque necesitaba sacarlo. Debía deshacerse de ese inmenso nudo que le oprimía la garganta y dejar a flote la inmensa desesperación que amenazaba con ahogarlo en vida.

 **:-:-:**

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. A primera vista, nada parecía indicar que hubiera alguien ahí, pues la luz era casi escasa solo proveniente del brillo mágico que se había conjurado sobre las flores y además del crepitar de las llamas mágicas que pendían de los candelabros sobre las mesas de noche, nada se escuchaba en aquel lugar. Y pese a todo, Lily sabía que había alguien ahí. Escondido al fondo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la túnica roja escarlata envolviéndolo con gracia, James se había recluido con una vista perfecta del lecho donde sus padres yacían.

Hacía solo un par de horas que la noticia se había dado y tanto Moody como Dumbledore ya habían hecho su aparición; pero ni siquiera ellos con su gran poder y presencia, lograron sacar al heredero de los Potter de su trance personal. Luego de la muerte ocurrida hacia las nueve de la mañana, James había pedido en un sonoro grito que todos se retiraran y le dejaran solo. No Remus ni Peter se atrevieron a contradecirlo, Caradoc y Dorcas temieron internamente y Mary y Marlene fueron las primeras en dejar la habitación, pero Lily se quedó. Pese a las miradas de rechazo de James y su orden repetida, ella se plantó en la habitación y no lo dejó. Lo abrazó todo el tiempo que él se lo permitió y luego, cuando James decidió moverse de su posición junto su madre, ella finalmente le dejó solo y bajó a la planta primera para enterarse por boca de Peter que Sirius no aparecía. Remus había insistido en no buscarle, al menos no hasta que cayera el atardecer. Los asuntos legales se dejaron para después y Dumbledore ordenó que en cuanto James así lo dispusiera se llevaría a cabo el respectivo funeral. Desde aquella mañana, cualquier asunto relacionado quedaba en manos de un James roto, devastado y aparentemente ausente.

Se arrodilló con cuidado a su lado y pasó una mano por su cabello negro, indomable hasta el punto de parecer exagerado y lo instó a levantar la mirada. En cuanto sus ojos avellana se hubieron encontrado con los verdes de ella, Lily atisbó que algo en el chico volvía a romperse.

—Antes…— murmuró James, tan bajo que si la pelirroja no hubiera estado frente a él, no le habría escuchado— Ella también tenía el cabello rojo. Como el fuego…—rememoró—Igual hacía unas llamas fenomenales, cuando niño, dejaba una en mi mesa de noche para que no temiera a la oscuridad…— las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos y pronto se derramaron por sus mejillas, Lily sonrió levemente y pasó los dedos por el agua que corría, limpiando cada rastro de humedad.

—Nunca me contaste eso… quiero escuchar hasta los pequeños detalles, por favor. Me gusta cuando hablas de tu familia…— le dijo y su voz sonó tan apagada como la de él, pero incluso melodiosa como James siempre la había percibido.

—Siempre creí que los vería vivir hasta que mis nietos tuvieran nietos… pero… pero… me equivoque. Ya no están… Se fueron…— James se rompió y sus manos temblaron, pero Lily las tomó y las besó.

—No… no se han ido, están aquí. Con nosotros. Están en ti…— posó su mano en el pecho de James y sonrió— Mientras tú los recuerdes, mientras tu vivas la vida que querían para ti, ellos no se irán… No te vas al morir, James; te vas cuando tus seres queridos te olvidan y al menos yo… nunca podré olvidar a las maravillosas personas que trajeron al mundo al hombre del que me enamoré— le dijo, James la miró y pasó la mirada al lecho de sus padres, una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y Lily sintió la esperanza florecer.

—Mamá siempre dijo que cuando me decidiera a madurar, tú me dirías que sí. Dijo que una mujer que valiera la pena nunca aceptaría estar con un niño bravucón y pedante… Por eso lo decidí. Deje de hechizar a diestra a siniestra y cuando dijiste que sí, me atreví a enviarle una carta de más de cinco hojas para narrarle cada detalle. Cuando volví esas vacaciones, ella me ayudó a grabar la snitch con nuestros nombres y me pidió que te trajera a casa… La primera noche que estuviste aquí, ella estaba feliz… y papá también…— le dijo, y con cada palabra su sonrisa se extendía por sus labios hasta que finalmente la luz apareció de nuevo en su rostro—Lily…

—¿Sí, James?— preguntó ella. Él, volvió la vista y se quedó prensado de sus ojos verdes.

—¿Me ayudarás, verdad? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? No puedo imaginar perderlos a ellos y perderte a ti…—

—Jamás me iré. Estaré a tu lado… _Siempre…—_ James asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se puso de pie. Lily lo imitó, mientras el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y se acomodaba las gafas, la túnica tenía rastros de humedad pero no se molestó en borrarlos, con una nueva presencia firme y decidida, se volvió a la pelirroja y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Sirius? El necesita recordar que somos hermanos…—

—James, Sirius se fue, salió corriendo rumbo al bosque. Peter y Remus lo buscaron hace un rato pero ninguno lo encontró. Yo creo que…

—Ya veo… pues venga, vamos— el de gafas la tomó de la mano y acto seguido salieron de la habitación, el pelinegro dejó la puerta cerrada, sin mirar atrás, pues estaba seguro que acabaría por volver. En la primera planta, Remus, Peter, Dorcas, Mary y Marlene, aguardaban en los sofás. Dorcas estaba a nada de romper en una desesperada búsqueda harta de aguardar, mientras Remus, miraba de vez en vez por la ventana, bastante seguro de que Sirius volvería. Ante la presencia de James y Lily, los cinco se volvieron y Remus y Peter fueron los primeros en mostrarse alertas.

—Merodeadores, creo que es hora de que Canuto vuelva a casa— aseguró Cornamenta con una sonrisa. Cuando James salió y se perdió hacia los lindes del bosque, Lily, Peter y Remus miraban desde la entrada de la mansión; lo último que Lily vio entre la oscuridad y la maleza, fu una cola pequeña y esponjosa, quizás marrón o quizás café. _Un ciervo,_ tal vez.

 **:-:-:**

— _Sirius… Sirius…—_ le llamó Charlus, pero el negó con la cabeza.

El agua ya no corría por sus mejillas, pero sentía el rostro mojado y las piernas entumidas. Además de todo, el frío comenzaba a acrecentarse, pronto sería hora de transformarse para guardar mejor el calor con la piel peluda del perro negro.

— _Cariño, Sirius… alza la cara—_ volvieron a pedirle, en esa ocasión, Dorea. Y aunque hubiera querido negarse, Sirius alzó el rostro. Ahí estaban, ella y él, sonrientes y alegres, fuertes como siempre que los viera, vivos…

— _Sirius, tienes que levantarte, vuelve a casa…—_ le pidió el señor Potter, pero el oji gris sabía que no podía cumplir aquello. No sentía las piernas a causa del largo tiempo que había pasado ahí tumbado y los nudillos estaban congelados pegados a sus rodillas.

— _Tu hermano te espera, James no puede hacer esto sin ti… vamos cariño, ponte de pie…—_ le rogó Dorea con una dulce sonrisa. La misma que pusiera cada vez que preparaba esa rica tarta de melaza que le encantaba o cuando los atisbara a él y a James de regreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 ¾.

—Sirius… hermano… Sirius…— le llamó alguien más y poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo.

Observó primero el suelo de tierra y ramas sobre el que permanecía sentado, luego alzó la cabeza, la pequeña cueva de piedra que hubiera encontrado en el fondo del bosque estaba tan tétrica como desde que la viera por fuera, pero en esos momentos se mostraba iluminada por la varita de James que a su lado, permanecía acuclillado y con la boca curveada en una sonrisa, sus ojos hinchados denotaban que como él, también había pasado largas horas llorando, pero aquella alegría se debía solo al hecho de haberlo encontrado.

—James…— murmuró y por única respuesta, el de gafas se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

La varita osciló en su mano y la luz causada por el _Lumus_ se movió, como si de linterna muggle se tratara. Sirius sintió las manos reaccionar a tener al James sobre él y sin perder el tiempo correspondió al abrazo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos advirtieran que habían vuelto a llorar pero cuando eso paso, solo atinaron a reír como si hubieran contado algún chiste. Se separaron sin ponerse de pie y James tomó asiento a su lado, recargado en la pared frente a él.

—Se fueron…— susurró Sirius al cabo de un momento con la mirada en el suelo, James conjuró una llama mágica con su varita, como invitándolo a sacar la suya y jugar, Sirius apuntó la varita al fuego.

—No… nunca se irán…—respondió el de gafas. Jugaban con la llama como si de una pelota se tratara y la pasaban de un lado a otro— Lily me recordó que mientras nosotros los tengamos presentes jamás se irán…

—La pelirroja siempre sabe centrarte ¿eh?— se mofó el oji gris. James rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, ella me centra a mí y yo hago lo propio contigo. ¿Creíste que no te encontraríamos?—

—Sabía que lo harían, pero pensé que Remus o Peter aparecerían en tu lugar…—

—Remus dijo que te vio, pero decidió no seguirte, Peter te perdió la pista cuando el viento comenzó a borrar tus huellas. No les pasó por la cabeza, usar el sentido animal— se burló el de gafas.

—¿Te transformaste?— cuestionó Sirius.

—Sí. Seguí tu aroma, tristeza y cierta fragancia a perro pulgoso… no fue difícil encontrarte. Aunque jamás creí que te encontraría dormido. Das pena, Canuto— rió.

—En primer lugar, huelo mejor que tú, que siempre te cargas la loción de Bambi. En segundo lugar, nunca daré tanta pena como el pequeño Jimmy de gafas y a merced de su novia— siguió mofándose Sirius, con una sonrisa cada vez más animada.

—Bueno, al menos tengo novia…— le recordó el de gafas con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Oh, cállate…— ambos rieron y al cabo de un momento, Sirius hizo estallar la llama en fuegos artificiales, señal de que estaba preparado para volver; no era necesario hablar de lo pasado, ambos eran conscientes de que a sus maneras, se habían desahogado y que juntos, la pena que se veían obligados a sobrellevar sería más sencilla.

Se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la cueva con un brazo encima del hombro del otro, la luz de la luna los iluminó y pese a que seguían sintiéndose cabizbajos por la pérdida tan grande que acaban de tener, sonrieron al mirarse. Dorea tenía razón, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, nunca estarían solos. Tenían una familia, un hogar. Y en la mansión, la otra parte de esa familia que ellos habían formado, por aparte de los Potter y de los Black, les estaba esperando.

—Y bueno… ¿una carrera Bambi?— preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, tan solo unos pasos más allá de la pequeña cueva en que se había refugiado. James se acomodó las gafas antes de responder.

—Comerás polvo pulgoso— y al tiempo, ambos se transformaron. Al tiempo, el perro negro y el imponente ciervo, aparecieron y con un movimiento de cabezas, emprendieron la carrera a través del bosque oscuro, sintiendo el viento a su favor y la pena aligerarse con cada galopada que sus patas daban. La luna en el cielo, siguió su aventura como en todas esas noches en que la manada entera salía a hacer de las suyas.

 **:-:-:**

Las llamas danzaban con su siempre enigmático crepitar, mientras que en la sala el silencio reinaba por completo. Mary y Marlene habían sido enviadas a la cama por Remus, quién aseguró que James volvería con Sirius en su compañía. Peter y el propio Lupín aguardaban frente a ambas ventanas de la habitación, alertas a cualquier señal de movimiento, mientras que Dorcas y Lily, se perdían en el crepitar del fuego, esperando a que los chicos volvieran.

—Es tarde, ya debería haber vuelto. No me importa que digas Remus, iré a buscarlos…— sentenció Dorcas al cabo de un momento, puesto que se suponía que su presencia ahí era más que nada, para cuidar de los jóvenes magos, esperando a que James volviera –dejarlo salir solo y en su estado de tristeza, en primer lugar- habían sido lujos que no debió permitirse; incumplía en sus órdenes y a cada minuto temía un poco más porque algo malo hubiera sucedido. Remus alzó una vez más la cortina de la ventana y suspiró. Se giró con calma para encarar a una de las brujas más poderosas de la Orden y negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, están aquí— sentenció con una sonrisa. Lily se puso de pie en un saltó y antes siquiera de que la auror lo notara, ya había abandonado la sala. Abrió la puerta principal y salió, solo concentrada en las dos figuras que se acercaban a la mansión.

James, con su túnica roja pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sirius y sonreía; como el de gafas, el oji gris se miraba algo acelerado y tenía los jeans cubiertos de barro. Lily se detuvo en seco al mirarlos, consciente de que aquella escena representaba el lazo tan fuerte que esos tenían. Cuando ambos estuvieron a una distancia prudentemente cerca, Sirius soltó a James y corrió a abrazarla, Lily lo recibió gustosa y se permitió reír cuando él la alzó un par de centímetros del suelo.

—Perdona pelirroja, no debía lanzarte aquel hechizo— le dijo él, apenas dejarla sobre tierra firme. Lily negó con la cabeza.

—No te apures Sirius, comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Me alegra notar que te encuentras mejor…— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sé que no puedo permanecer cabizbajo todo el tiempo porque tú y Cornamenta como Colagusano y Lunático me necesitan. También… dudo que a mamá le gustara verme tan apagado— la sonrisa que mostró, fue suficiente para que Lily volviera a abrazarlo.

—No, a Dorea le gustaría ver al mismo gamberro de siempre— le susurró. Sirius rió y acto seguido le revolvió el cabello. Cuando se separaron, Lily fue abrazada por James y Sirius recibido efusivamente por Remus y Peter quiénes no dudaron en recordarle el susto que les había dado al perderse tan dentro del bosque. Cuando entraron a la mansión, el elfo de los Potter les preparó una buena cena para sosegar las preocupaciones y el hambre que seguramente Sirius y James tendrían, pues con lo ocurrido habían prescindido de ingerir algún alimento. Dorcas entretuvo a todos en la mesa, contando sus mejores duelos y sus días felices en Hogwarts.

En punto de la media noche, cuando todos hubieron acordado que había sido un día bastante movido, Dorcas se retiró junto a Lily a la habitación de invitados, puesto que le parecía correcto dejar a James en compañía de sus amigos, quiénes en la sala, charlaron, rieron y mostraron la gran amistad que los unía. James, quién ya había sido puesto al tanto, que luego del funeral, tendría lectura el testamento de los Potter y también de los respectivos asuntos que se centraban en los negocios y asuntos privados de Charlus; pidió que no le dejaran volverse un hombre de negocios aburrido como Charlus describía a la mitad de los funcionarios del Ministerio y que le apoyaran en lo respectivo a los asuntos legales. Remus y Peter prometieron permanecer en la mansión hasta que James así los dispusiera y seguirlo hasta el final en lo que llegara a acontecer. Mientras que Sirius, solicitó que durante el funeral, que James tendría que organizar, el elfo doméstico hiciera los honores de leer las palabras de honor en memoria de quiénes fueron sus mejores amos, amigos y consejeros.

Hacia las tantas de la madrugada subieron a la habitación que Remus, Peter y Sirius compartían, aunque el de gafas y el oji gris demoraron un poco, pasando a la habitación donde aún yacían Dorea y Charlus. Apenas entraron a la habitación, Sirius sacó su varita y conjuró nuevas llamas, azules y brillantes en dónde las anteriores comenzaban a perder su efecto; juntos, terminaron por colocar entre cada Lirio una flor nueva, oscilando entre las flores rojas y las doradas, que resaltaron entre los Lirios blancos. Como ambos, Charlus y Dorea, habían pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor en su época de estudiantes les pareció correcto que en su lecho de muerte, tuvieran los colores representativos encima, de los que siempre se sintieron orgullosos y a los que instaron a su herencia a pertenecer.

—Haremos un funeral pequeño…— habló James al cabo de un rato— Y pediré que los sepulten en el cementerio local. Todos los Potter han estado ahí, inclusive Ignotus Peverell, pariente lejano—

—Yo creo que eso habrían querido… no importa como quieras llevar las cosas. Al final, todo lo que queda es tuyo James, las decisiones las deberás tomar tú. Yo soy tu hermano y siempre estaré para ti, pero mi apellido sigue siendo Black, no puedo responder por asuntos como ese. Tú, heredero legítimo de los Potter tienes la pauta para decidir de aquí en adelante, lo único que como hermanos quisiera pedirte, aparte de lo que ya te pedí sobre _Ffrint,_ es que pase lo que pase, sigas aquí. Esta mansión ha sido su hogar por generaciones como Grimauld Place lo ha sido para mi familia, aquí también tuviste un hogar, una familia; aquí me recibieron el día que escapé y las muchas vacaciones que vine de visita. Aquí conocieron a la única novia que has tenido y vieron con emoción el círculo que formamos… Sé que puede resultar doloroso permanecer en el lugar que tantos recuerdos te traerá de ellos, pero creo que precisamente por eso, también debemos permanecer aquí…— James lo miró, como si estudiara sus palabras y tras un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, de eso no hay duda. Otra generación Potter deberá crecer donde yo lo hice y espero que con la misma felicidad que a mí me da...— aseguró con una sonrisa. Sirius correspondió y acto seguido se dirigieron a la salida, el oji gris acababa de tomar el pomo, cuando James puso su mano en su hombro y habló:

—No importa si tu apellido es Black, eres un Potter—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Dos días después de que tuviera lugar la abrupta muerte de Charlus y Dorea Potter, el cementerio local, recibió a todos los magos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, profesores de Hogwarts y uno que otro funcionario del Ministerio que hubiera sido cercano de los fallecidos e inclusive la vecina de los Potter, Bathilda Bagshod, historiadora mágica. En primera fila, James Potter y Sirius Black, vestidos con idénticas túnicas negras y acompañados por sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupín, Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans, escucharon con atención todos los méritos que se adjudicaban a los Potter, para finalmente dar pie a las palabras de despedida.

—Dorea y Charlus— comenzó Bathilda— fueron los mejores vecinos que pude haber tenido. Pese a que no he pasado largas temporadas en casa debido a mis investigaciones, tuve, en más de una ocasión, la gran suerte de ser invitada a una comida amistosa o una charla en el jardín con Dorea, en las que no puedo olvidar, como hablaba de las grandes metidas de pata de su marido, padre primerizo o como correteaba a su pequeño James por toda la mansión al cumplir este los tres años… Más jóvenes, tuve el placer de encontrarme a Dorea cuando tuvo lugar su pequeño duelo con Druella Black, recuerdo que aquella tarde, Dorea hizo estallar más de una taza de té con su varita al recordar semejante encuentro, y pese a todo, no puedo olvidar el remordimiento que le causaba haber empleado la magia en un duelo, nadie que la conociera podría negarme que Dorea Potter, de entre muchas brujas, era quizás, la más dulce y cariñosa; soy fiel creyente de que en vida, Dorea solo estuvo dispuesta a luchar en nombre de la familia y la justicia. Pese a que me duele su muerte, estoy plenamente agradecida por haberla conocido y tengo la seguridad de que ahora, esté donde esté, se encuentra en paz, feliz y orgullosa de su hijo…— terminó y una última lágrima, cerró su discurso. Ante los aplausos, Bathilda volvió a su lugar y James le sonrió, su gesto señaló de igual modo a Sirius como dando a entender, que Dorea tenía más de un hijo.

 _Ffrint_ fue el siguiente en hablar y sus sollozos volvieron su voz pequeña y aguda un poco difícil de comprender, muchos de los invitados se sintieron realmente sorprendidos de que el elfo doméstico se tomara el derecho a hablar, pero siendo que James Potter se lo había permitido, nadie se atrevió a decir nada; mucho menos, cuando se hubieron enterado por boca de Lily de que el mismo James, había elegido aquel pequeño blusón negro para vestir al elfo. Sus palabras llegaron a los corazones tanto de los magos más veteranos, como de los más jóvenes y al terminar, Sirius Black abrazó al elfo para consolar su dolor y agradecer su discurso.

—Bueno…— James tomó la palabra entonces y titubeó un poco al estar frente a tantas personas…— Ya se han mencionado los logros de mi padre tanto en sus negocios y empleo como en su vida personal. Las cualidades tan grandes que se atribuyen a mi madre no puedo sino reafirmarlas pero me es imposible encontrar más adjetivos para describirla que no rayen en la exageración. Creo, que lo único que resta decir y que puedo asegurar sin temor a que alguien me lo rebata, es que Dorea y Charlus Potter, son, fueron y serán, los mejores padres que pude haber tenido. Fui el fruto de un amor inmenso y educado bajo valores tan poderosos como los mejores magos que han existido. Mi padre, siempre creyó en los valores de la lealtad y el valor, me enseñó que confiar en nuestros seres queridos es una sabia decisión y que el valor aplica no solo al coraje de enfrentar la batalla sino también a saber admitir nuestros propios errores y tener la fuerza para corregirlos. Mi madre, me guió siempre al camino correcto, me inculcó tanto amor como le es posible a una madre y me da mucho gusto saber, que hasta el último de sus días mi madre se sintió orgullosa de mí. Finalmente, espero poder ser lo que ellos desearon que fuera, ser un hombre tan justo y leal como padre y tener una familia regida por el amor y la confianza, que mi madre me enseñó a tener…— su voz se quebró hacia la última línea y con ello su discurso terminó. Sirius fue incapaz de tomar la palabra, a sabiendas de que no podría decir nada de Dorea sin que se le rompiera el corazón y puestos así, su hermano, había dicho todo lo que él pudiera haber expresado.

El funeral terminó, cuando los ataúdes fueron sepultados y la tierra los cubrió, las lápida fueron marcadas, por las dos varitas más calidad y allegadas que había en el cementerio. James y Sirius, hombro con hombro –como sus padres siempre los vieron y como seguirían hasta el final- escribieron con magia las palabras que simbolizaran lo que en vida y en muerte, Dorea y Charlus serían.

 _ **Dorea Potter**_

 _Amada madre y esposa._

 _Mujer inquebrantable y esencia del amor._

 _ **Charlus Potter**_

 _Amado padre y esposo._

 _Hombre justo y leal. Gryffindor auténtico._

Remus, Peter y Lily alzaron sus varitas y llenaron las tumbas con flores rojas y doradas, tal como James y Sirius hubieran hecho en la habitación de los señores; los colores que habían iluminado los corazones y las vidas de los Potter y que seguirían revolucionando a sus herederos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

A tres días de que hubiera tenido lugar el funeral, la mansión Potter recibió a un mago algo anciano pero amable, funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, asignado a la lectura de los testamentos. Encerrado en el despacho que antaño perteneciera a su padre, James escuchó atentamente lo que sus padres le habían dejado como legado.

—Última voluntad y Testamento de Charlus y Dorea Potter— comenzó el anciano— Para nuestro amado hijo, _James Potter,_ a quién deseamos la fuerza y responsabilidad necesarias para continuar, dejamos en herencia, tanto las propiedades físicas que poseemos (nuestra mansión y cámara de Gringotts) como los bienes monetarios que pertenecen a nuestra familia. Hacemos constar, por nuestro puño y letra, que dejamos a nuestro primogénito como único heredero legal y absoluto de lo que en vida forjamos. Condicionamos sus herencias, a respaldar y proteger a su hermano adoptivo _Sirius Orión Black_ , hasta el final de sus vidas y le instamos a recordar que no hay poder más grande en la Tierra que el amor. Legamos a nuestro elfo doméstico, _Ffrint,_ como compañero y fiel sirviente, con la creencia de que en el hogar de los Potter, la libertad y el compañerismo nunca le faltaran y consignamos su pago mensual a dos galeones que deberán ser siempre entregados en tiempo y forma; hacemos constar que, de así desearlo, la libertad absoluta podrán ser otorgadas sin discusión alguna ya sea por decisión del amo o de la criatura misma…— terminó de leer. James, detrás del escritorio de su padre, asintió con la cabeza.

—No prescindiré de mi elfo. Así mismo, soy consciente del pago y de su totalidad. Me parece que en lo que respecta a las indicaciones de mis padres, no hay algo que yo pueda cambiar o que quiera alternar. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?— preguntó, deseoso de terminar con aquello y con la mirada severa del funcionario, quién si bien se mostraba amable, no parecía caerle en gracia tener que mantener aquellas relaciones con un joven de 17 años.

—Sí, de hecho. Su padre le ha dejado un objeto especial, en herencia— le explicó el mago— Por desgracia, no hemos podido constatar que ese objeto se encontrara en su cámara de Gringotts o en esta mansión, por lo que esperamos, usted pueda darnos pauta o verificar su existencia—

—Otro objeto ¿cuál?— el mago se aclaró la garganta y volvió a la lectura.

— _Yo, Charlus Potter, dejó mi Capa de Invisibilidad, la cual ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, a mi hijo James Potter, con la esperanza de que le sea de ayuda en un momento de peligro y que su uso esté siempre dirigido a la buena causa. El aprecio emocional a tan especial reliquia de familia, me obliga a solicitarle, que dicho objeto, pase de padre a hijo, cuando el momento así lo amerite, como yo intenté hacerlo. Suerte._ Así pues, tiene usted alguna idea de ¿dónde se encuentra dicha capa?—

—Por supuesto. La tengo yo, mi padre me la dio la segunda Navidad que regrese a casa por vacaciones y ha permanecido en mi armario desde entonces— mintió James, a medias— Agradezco su esfuerzo para hacerme saber, pero esa herencia la recibí por manos de mi padre. Ahora bien ¿terminamos?

—Sí, terminamos. Por favor, firmé los siguientes papeles que le permitirán recibir el control de su cámara de Gringotts, verificar el estado de sus finanzas en persona y recibir el cargo de autoridad para el manejo de los negocios y asuntos laborales de sus padres. Por cierto ¿tiene pensado hacerse cargo de los negocios y entrar en el Ministerio? O ¿ejecuta usted algún empleo en estos momentos?—

—Bueno, con la situación, no veo como conseguiré empleo, por si no lo ha notado, no son las mejores épocas. Respecto a si tomaré los negocios familiares a mi cargo, sí, así lo haré. Aunque no puedo garantizar que será por toda mi eternidad— respondió James con una media sonrisa. Pasadas unas cuantas firmas y un breve sermón sobre las responsabilidades que todo mago debe adquirir en situaciones así, el mago a cargo se marcho y James se quedó solo en el inmenso despacho, con una túnica azul rey aburrida y detrás de un escritorio como un hombre aburrido. Acababa de suspirar cuando los Merodeadores y Lily entraron en la habitación.

—Vaya, esa cara indica que en serio ha sido aburrido todo el asunto— se mofó Sirius, Lily rodeó el escritorio y abrazó a James.

—No diría que aburrido, pero es hastioso que te traten como un adulto aburrido y aristócrata— refunfuñó James.

—Odio decirlo, Cornamenta, pero eres un aristócrata. Tu familia lo es— le recordó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Pero no soy aburrido. ¿Por qué no tratarme como un aristócrata divertido?—

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Ahora que te hagas cargo de todos los asuntos de papá, tendrás que imponer estilo en el Ministerio. Y en eso, yo te ayudaré… Ya habíamos quedado en que no te dejaría solo en esto— prometió Sirius y su sonrisa y los brazos siempre consoladores de Lily, hicieron que James sonriera, porque no imaginaba tener una familia mejor a su lado para sobrellevar la pérdida de los padres a los que nunca se habría pensado perder.

 **:-:-:**

Noviembre terminó por fin y las hojas secas del otoño se esfumaron; de poco en poco, el café anaranjado de la estación se tiñó de blanco y el frío comenzó a arreciar en Inglaterra. Por todo Londres, Lord Voldemort continuó con su campaña del terror, torturando sangres sucias y asesinando muggles; el Ministerio tomó acciones inmediatas e inclusive se dio a conocer la guerra al primer Ministro muggle, quién manejó el asunto como actos terroristas. La Orden del Fénix tuvo nuevas actividades, cuando los jóvenes magos en edad escolar volvieron a casa por las Navidades y la seguridad en el tren y el mágico andén aumentó al grado en que Aurores viajaron en el Expresso y los mismos Merodeadores rondaron la estación King Cross. Las fiestas, sin embargo, fueron fáciles de festejar, puesto que días antes de que Navidad tuviera lugar, una batalla se libró y fueron varios los mortífagos caídos o arrestados.

En cuanto a las vidas personales, James y Sirius se sintieron aliviados con la llegada de la Navidad, pues aparte de sus rondas de seguridad y de su participación en la batalla, sus días habían estado plagados de asuntos ministeriales. Una ventaja de los negocios de Charlus era sin duda mantenerse cerca de la Oficina de Aurores, aunque los dos se aburrían cuando habían largas reuniones y para las fiestas decembrinas, James anunció finalmente que los negocios cesarían ya que más de la mitad no requerían de su presencia. Claro está, tampoco se volvió descuidado pues el legado de sus padres estaba en sus manos.

Al tiempo, Remus y Peter se aventuraron a la Academia de Aurores dónde fueron informados que con la guerra sobre ellos, todo aquel que quisiera participar sería enviado directamente al campo de batalla bajo las órdenes de Rufus Scrimgeour, quién cada día se mostraba más enfadado y apático. Seguros de que sus vidas no serían apreciadas en aquel lugar, los jóvenes magos negaron sus entradas, advirtiendo que serían de mucha más ayuda en la Orden y no en el Ministerio.

Mary, abandonó la mansión dos semanas después de la muerte de los Potter, dado que su abuela fue contactada y la Gryffindor se propuso protegerla como no había logrado con sus padres y hermano, los Merodeadores sintieron su ausencia pero seguros de que la chica estaba dónde debía, no se atrevieron a retenerla. Mary y Lily, junto a Dorcas comenzaron un entrenamiento para la batalla y experimentaron sus mejores habilidades junto a la joven Auror, al cabo de unas semanas, se habían vuelto grandes amigas y muchas de sus misiones eran asignadas en trío.

Alphard anunció entonces que pondría a la venta su mansión y que realizaría un importante viaje de negocios, invitando a su sobrino a viajar con él y recibiendo como le era obvio una negativa. _Ffrint_ sin embargo, fue enviado con el anciano mago a su viaje, prometiendo así a James y Sirius disfrutar de la experiencia y en el viaje, proteger al señor Black.

Dos días después de que Alphard emprendiera la aventura y de que el elfo abandonara la mansión, Moody dio a conocer que en un último duelo, él y Dedalus Diggle, junto a los hermanos Prewett, Gideon y Fabián, dieron muerte a Avery y Mulciber, padres. Y aunque aquello desató las sospechas de que sus hijos buscarían venganza, los miembros de la Orden se permitieron disfrutar del último fin de semana de Enero, con una pequeña fiesta en que Lily celebró su cumpleaños número 19. Aquel sábado, la ex Gryffindor durmió hasta tarde, por cortesía de James que no hizo ningún intento por despertarla y encantó la ventana para que pareciera de noche durante un par de horas más, para luego ser recibida en la sala, con abrazos, felicitaciones y una gran tarta de cumpleaños.

—Felicidades pelirroja, esperamos que esto te guste— le dijo Sirius con una radiante sonrisa y una mirada significativa a James que solo correspondió con una pícara sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Canuto, por supuesto que me gustó— le aseguró Lily, radiante.

—Y prepárate ¿eh? Que no es todo lo que hay el día de hoy— se mofó el oji gris, siendo codeado por Remus quién rodó los ojos.

Peter abrazó a Lily y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños, mientras Dorcas le obsequiaba un pequeño y tierno gato que Lily se sintió completamente feliz de haber recibido. El regalo de los hermanos Prewett fue ni más ni menos que una túnica preciosa de color rojo y con hilos dorados que resaltaban la elegancia. Los Longbotton obsequiaron a la pelirroja un brazalete encantado, con un ciervo y una cierva brillantes y en movimiento. El único que pareció olvidar su obsequio fue James, aunque a Lily no pareció importarle pues el chico pasó el día mimándola y besándola. Lo único que le hizo falta, fue la compañía de sus padres, a quiénes no pudieron llevar a la mansión, dado el peligro que tendría sacarlos de su hogar protegido.

Hacia el atardecer cuando todos creían que no aparecería, Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia, abrazando y felicitando a la pelirroja a quién dio, su último obsequio, sin perder de vista a James, quién ya echaba una mirada a las capas de viaje colgadas del perchero:

—Mi querida Lily, me complace informarte, que de mi parte, el regalo que puedo ofrecerte por un año más de vida alegre y hermosas sonrisas, es ni más ni menos que concederte el viaje al lugar que algunos creen te hará sentir plena y completa, puesto que fue ahí donde explotaste, desarrollaste y dejaste fluir tu magia interior… Concedo el honor al señor Potter para escoltarte y solo me resta decir… _no digas que no—_ con un guiño de ojos, el anciano mago abrazó a la pelirroja y acto seguido, Remus y Sirius ofrecieron las capas de viaje a James y a Lily.

—James ¿a dónde me llevas?— preguntó Lily, cuando el chico la hubo tomado de la mano.

—Miren nada más, la Prefecta Perfecta ha perdido su instinto de sabelotodo— se mofó el chico y abrazándola, en medio de la sala, se desapareció junto a la chica en un sonoro _¡Crac!_

 **:-:-:**

Aparecieron de repente, en medio de la poca nieve que quedaba y las luces nocturnas del lugar. Durante un breve momento de pánico, Lily estuvo a punto de gritar ante el descuido de James de aparecerse en medio de la ciudad, a la vista de los muggles. Pero gran fue su sorpresa al advertir que ni la arquitectura ni las personas eran las que imaginaba.

Con toda su belleza y toda su mágica población, la aldea de Hogsmade, dio a Lily Evans la bienvenida una vez más. Sin batalla que librar, sin peligro inminente y solo con la certeza de que por ese día, la guerra no importaba, la pelirroja se dejó envolver por el escenario y pronto sonrió. Dumbledore había acertado, pues fue en aquel lugar, cercano a Hogwarts, mágico por donde se viera y especial en todo sentido, que la pelirroja no solo desarrolló su magia sino que también la explotó. En aquella aldea, había pasado sus días de visita tanto como sus días de compras urgentes. En aquella pequeña localidad, había dado largos paseos con Severus, charlas divertidísimas con Mary y Marlene, había tenido su primera cita con el hombre a su lado y conocido las mejores bromas que pudieran comprarse en Zonko junto a Peter, Sirius y Remus.

—¿Feliz por volver?— le preguntó James, al cabo de un momento con una radiante sonrisa en los labios—

—Feliz es poco… gracias por traerme…—respondió la pelirroja.

—Créeme Lily, el día de hoy, haré muchas cosas más que haberte traído a visitar Hogsmade. Para empezar… ¿aceptarías tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo? Madame Rosmerta estará contenta de verte de nuevo— aseguró el pelinegro.

—Creo que será a ti, a quién recuerde…—

—No lo dudes, la pelirroja más hermosa y dolor de cabeza número uno de los Merodeadores jamás será olvidada por Rossy— se mofó James. Lily le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y tomó su mano, juntos, se dirigieron a la taberna número uno de Hogsmade, completamente extasiados por volver a pisar, luego de casi 7 meses, Las Tres Escobas.

El pub, como era de esperarse se encontraba ligeramente abarrotado, aunque detrás de la barra, Madame Rosmerta, alegre y parlanchina como siempre atendía a los clientes sin perder detalles de los nuevos y más jugosos chismes que se escucharan por el mundo mágico; tomando una de las pocas mesas vacías del fondo, James esperó hasta que Lily hubiera tomado asiento y finalmente se acercó a la barra para pedir dos cervezas de mantequilla. Rosmerta no tardó más de dos segundos en reconocerlo y completamente contenta con el hecho de que ex alumnos de Hogwarts volvieran al bar, complació a James en su pedido preparando sus mejores bebidas (que no pasaron por alto como presente para la pelirroja cumpleañera), lo único que lamento de verdad fue la ausencia de Sirius Black, quién siempre lograba hacerla reír; aunque el de gafas le aseguró que su mejor amigo no tardaría en visitar el pub.

Las horas pasaron y James y Lily disfrutaron tanto de una agradable charla como de uno de los pocos momento alegres que podían vivirse en medio de una guerra. Bebieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, antes de dejar la taberna y luego recorrieron un poco el pueblo recordando los momentos que en su época de estudiantes hubieran vivido. Honeydukes les ofreció un buen surtido de golosinas, Zonko recordó a James muchas de las bromas que jugó en el colegio y no pasó la oportunidad de describirle a Lily las muchas trastadas que le jugó a Snape cuando se sentía verdaderamente frustrado por que él Slytherin estuviera cerca de ella.

—No puedes negarme que entonces eras odioso— le recordó Lily, James se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Sobre todo haciendo eso, siempre queriendo parecer que te acabas de bajar de la escoba— rió.

—En realidad me ponía nervioso— le aclaró el chico— No es fácil estar en tu presencia sin sentir nervios, mis manos reaccionaban antes de que me diera cuenta. Desde que me lo recriminaste, pasé días intentado dejarlo, incluso probé con soluciones alisadoras, pero nada funcionaba, mi cabello simplemente no se deja domar— se lamentó el chico. La pelirroja terminó por abrazarlo y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Me gusta que no lo lograrás, te ves muy mono, aunque sea porque te pusieras nervioso— le alagó. Habían llegado a los límites de pueblo, el castillo mágico se alzaba frente a ellos con todo su esplendor, a su alrededor el Bosque Prohibido les daba la bienvenida y a lo lejos, el humo de la chimenea que Hagrid hubiera puesto a funcionar se hacía presente.

—Y bien ¿quieres merodear un poco? Tu cumpleaños aún no termina y yo no te he dado mi regalo— le dijo James, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por los hombros de la chica, sorprendiéndola— ¡Oh! No me dirás que pensaste que de entre todas las personas yo, James Potter, no te daría un obsequio ¿verdad?

—Bueno… yo…

—Lily Evans, me ofendes. Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos— la instó el pelinegro y echaron a andar por los límites que separaban los terrenos de Hogwarts del Bosque Prohibido. Caminaron y caminaron, charlaron y rieron y finalmente, sin darse cuenta, Lily se percató que detrás de ellos el bosque oscuro y penetrante los observaba mientras que la luz de la luna que ya se proyectaba en el cielo, se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas del Lago Negro.

—No seguirás prefiriendo al Calamar Gigante en vez de a mí ¿verdad?— le preguntó James.

—Hm… No lo sé, es una difícil elección— se mofó Lily. Pero James no rió. Echando una mirada a sus espaldas, el chico se aseguró de que el castillo quedara atrás, que nadie asomara por las ventanas y que en el Bosque ningún sonido extraño alterara el ambiente— James ¿pasa algo?

—No en absoluto— respondió él— Lily… ¿sabes que te amo?

—Claro que lo sé. Me lo dices desde el colegio— le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Y sabes que no hay en este mundo nada más importante para mí, que mi familia ¿no? Tú, mis Hermanos, mis padres, pese a que ya no estén conmigo físicamente— prosiguió el chico y con cada palabra que decía, la pelirroja caía en la cuenta de que James retrocedía, como si quisiera internarse en la espesura del bosque.

—Sí, eso también lo sé. Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti— susurró ella.

—Bueno, entonces, yo espero, de verdad espero que comprendas lo que te voy a mostrar. Mi regalo de esta noche, es en esencia mi confesión. Durante todo este tiempo, te he entregado tanto mi corazón como mis secretos, te mostré el Mapa del Merodeador, también la Capa de Invisibilidad, te describí a detalle mis bromas y mis razones, los chicos te aceptaron en el grupo, porque aunque no lo supieras siempre fuiste una merodeadora y con todo, no me atreví antes a revelarte lo que hoy haré. Mis razones, como siempre son mi inmenso cariño, el tan grande sentimiento que me une a esos tres chicos que aunque no comparten mi sangre, son sin dudarlo mis hermanos. Lily… antes de que hables, antes de que lo analices lógicamente, antes de que lo juzgues, solo te pido, te pido que lo aprecies y que tengas en mente que no lo hice por diversión…— antes de que la pelirroja lograra abrir la boca, James ya se había internado en el bosque y su figura se perdió tan pronto como la chica parpadeó. De un momento a otro se sintió sola en aquel lugar y la oscuridad del abismal bosque la consumió, como si absorbiera la luz de la Luna, mirar a dónde James se había perdido la hizo temblar.

—James…— lo llamó en un susurro, como si deseara que solo el chico de gafas pudiera escucharla y nada dentro del bosque respondiera en lugar de él. Las ramas crujieron entonces y de repente, fue como sentirse en la más cálida compañía. Recordó la sensación de recostarse con James en los jardines del colegio, la alegría de pasar las rondas de prefectos en su compañía o la adrenalina de correr con él metidos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad con destino a la Torre de Astronomía solo para contemplar las estrellas.

Y las astas surgieron, fuertes y poderosas; un par de ojos redondos, marrones y brillantes la observaron y la figura elegante, grácil e imponente del ciervo la atrapó. Su boca se curvó en una _"O"_ cuando el animal dio un paso al frente con calma, dejándola admirarlo, sin perderla de vista. Y su mano se alargó, segura de que aquella hermosa criatura no la dañaría jamás, con la certeza de que estar en su compañía era solo equiparable a permanecer entre los brazos de James. Y cuando lo tocó, el animal se estremeció pero dio un paso más, se acicaló en su tacto y disfrutó su caricia y entonces, sus ojos redondos y grandes se reflejaron en los orbes esmeraldas de Lily y ella terminó por abrir los ojos como platos. _Era como haber conjurado un patronus…_ Y la seguridad y la calidez de saber que James era su recuerdo más poderoso… _Era como perderse en sus besos y anhelar a cada instante sus abrazos…_ Y el apodo tan conocido por el que sus amigos le llamaban la hizo reaccionar… _Era como ver cuatro chicos frente a un árbol y de repente perderlos de vista…_ Y saber que se arriesgaba cada noche, que algunas veces mostraba moratones o que permanecía cansado… _Era llamarlo por aquel mote y ver sus ojos brillar con picardía…_ No era su patronus su gran inspiración era más bien su alma alojada en un cuerpo animal…

—Cornamenta…— susurró. Y el ciervo asintió.

Todo cobró sentido. Y no le costó llegar a la conclusión de que él no había sido el único. Y entonces el pánico la invadió. Porque era penado. Porque si era un secreto ella debía ser la primera en conocer aquella condición. Y sus amigos. Y su segunda familia. El ciervo volvió a acurrucarse en su mano aun extendida y Lily se permitió tranquilizarse. Le había pedido que mantuviera la calma, que lo recordara. Y sabía que James no actuaba por impulsos en lo respectivo a su familia. Y sabía que Sirius nunca habría dejado solo a su hermano. Y que Peter seguiría a ese par de locos hasta el final. Entonces, también tuvo la certeza de que cada plan y estrategia siempre tenía un analista y aquel siempre era Remus. Con su inteligencia y su paciencia, con sus temores internos y sus inseguridades personales. Y de repente, se sintió orgullosa. Cohibida. ¿Los conocía? Sí. Solo necesitaba saber que tanto uno como otro darían la vida por alguno, que siempre se protegerían y que no eran amigos, eran hermanos. Eran familia. Y seguro también manada. El precio de su amistad, iba más allá de lo imaginable, porque habían llegado al extremo de arriesgar no solo su libertad sino también sus vidas. Y ella tenía el honor de conocerlos. De saber sus secretos y conocer sus miedos.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. El ciervo se inclinó, su pata toco el suelo con la rodilla y de repente era una rodilla, unos ojos avellana era los que la miraban y su reflejo brillante en los cristales de las gafas. La capa de viaje rozaba el suelo y su sonrisa brillaba tanto como la Luna. Sus manos estaban extendidas y sostenían un objeto. Su rodilla había tocado el suelo y la otra lo ayudaba a apoyarse.

—Ahora que sabes mi secreto, ahora que no hay nada que pueda ocultarte, ahora que me he dado cuenta que hay más de una manera de perderte en esta vida sin contar la guerra que vivimos y que estoy completamente seguro de que no deseo perderte, de que quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre y seguir compartiendo aventuras, citas, tardes en Hogsmade, cumpleaños, festividades y secretos, ahora que pongo en tus manos mi corazón, mi ser y mi esencia… Lily Evans, mi prefecta perfecta… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?— preguntó él. El objeto en sus manos se abrió y entonces una brillante pero pequeña joya brilló.

Reluciente y frágil, incrustada sobre un espiral plateado y reposando en una fina caja de terciopelo negro, el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que hubiera podido imaginar estaba ante ella. Y era perfecto. Porque tenía el tamaño justo –ni exagerado ni minúsculo-, porque tenía el color perfecto –brillante pero no cegador-, porque tenía la argolla perfecta –reluciente pero no exuberante- y sobre todo, porque era sostenida por la persona perfecta.

El chico al que detestaba por su galantería. Del que aborrecía su mal uso de la magia. Del que admiraba su coraje y sus agallas. Del que envidiaba sus aventuras y sus pocos fracasos. Del que amaba sus ojos y sus labios tanto como su alegría y su infantil personalidad. Su león dorado cubierto de escarlata. Su cazador favorito. Su capitán ideal. Su Merodeador perfecto. Simplemente, su James.

—Jamás le diría que no a James Potter— respondió y advirtió como James finalmente respiraba. El de gafas sonrió y sacó el anillo de su caja, lo sujetó con firmeza y lo pasó por el dedo anular de la pelirroja, cerró la cajita y la guardó y entonces se puso de pie, la abrazó y la besó y repitió incontables veces lo agradecido que se sentía. Volvió a besarla. Y una vez más. Rieron y siguieron abrazados, contemplando la Luna y las estrellas; y en punto de la media noche, el calamar dejó ver uno de sus tentáculos y ellos recordaron que fue justo en esos terrenos, en ese mágico castillo y gracias a la sangre mágica que habían llegado hasta ahí. Porque fueron ordenados a la misma casa, porque se conocieron y se odiaron tanto como se amaban en esos momentos y como Dumbledore solía decir, las varitas mágicas que poseían no los unieron; fue su propia magia la que hizo aquella escena posible.

—Ahora sé porque Dumbledore me dijo que no dijera que no— le dijo Lily antes de dejar el lugar atrás y volver a la aldea, dónde podrían desaparecerse.

—Me alegro que le hicieras caso— respondió James y la abrazó.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Sirius, Remus y Peter seguían dormidos. Marlene no hacía ni el menor ruido, profundamente entregada a sus dulces sueños; todos en la mansión permanecían cansados luego de una noche llena de celebraciones.

Como la noche anterior, Lily y James habían vuelto ya muy tarde, solo habían atinado a tumbarse en la cama y dormir. La mañana, se había visto repleta de preguntas y ningún Merodeador había dejado en paz a los dos tortolos hasta conocer la respuesta que todos sabían se debía haber generado. Cuando la noticia se extendió, Marlene se unió a las celebraciones y solo se detuvieron para cumplir sus rondas en la Orden; James y Sirius partieron al Ministerio por asuntos de los Potter y por echar un ojo a la oficina de Aurores que cada día se volvía más descontrolada, decidiendo no decir nada a la Orden hasta que James hubiera cumplido la última parte de su misión personal.

—James, date prisa o despertarán y tardaremos mucho más en partir— le apuró Lily. El pelinegro se echó una última mirada en el espejo del cuarto de baño y suspiró. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Como si tuviera que presentar de nuevo el EXTASIS de Pociones y…— James, si no sales en tres segundos me niego a abandonar la casa— lo amenazó la pelirroja y el chico se resignó a que no tenía caso seguirlo intentando. Salió del sanitario y se encontró con su hermosa prometida esperándole en la habitación, sus jeans eran ajustados y su blusa roja, llevaba puesta la bufanda de Gryffindor debido al frío matutino y el abrigo negro, se veía hermosa. En cambio él…

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tu padre me tachará de infantil— aseguró el chico con pesar. Para tan importante día, había optado por vestir a lo muggle, _luego de desechar del armario todas sus túnicas de mago e incluso el uniforme del Colegio;_ sus jeans oscuros, una camisa azul y un abrigo negro, su bufanda igual era azul y llevaba bien guardada la varita, pero después de tanto… su cabello, no había podido hacerlo verse mejor.

—Te ha visto antes y nunca pensó eso. De hecho, le agradaste mucho más rápido y sin menos esfuerzos que Dursley— le recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero entonces solo era tu novio. El día de hoy me presentaré para darle explicaciones de porque no volviste a casa tras mi primera visita, del porque solo envías cartas y solo te presentaste para proteger su hogar y aparte de todo, pedir su consentimiento para casarme contigo… deseaba dar una buena presentación pero… ¡Ah, por Merlín! ¿Qué es peor? ¿Que en el Ministerio me traten como un niño aburrido o que mi futuro suegro me vea como un adulto ridículamente infantil?

—James, estás impecable. Te miras realmente apuesto y maduro. Además, si no quieres hacerlo hoy, no es necesario que lo hagamos ¿vale?— le dijo ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Ah… no, de ningún modo. Esto tenemos que hacerlo. No quiero pasar por alto nada que dicten las costumbres muggles. Y si tengo que pedir a la novia como dice la costumbre, así lo haré. Vamos… y recemos porque ese muggle de Dursley no ronde por tu hogar— le respondió James, de repente animado y seguro. Con una sonrisa, la chica lo tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

Abandonaron la mansión en silencio, puesto que aquella mañana viajarían por medio del autobús Noctámbulo para no tener que aparecerse con temor a que un muggle los viera y con la seguridad de que al regresar, Sirius preguntaría si por fin podrían anunciar el compromiso a la Orden.

 **:-:-:**

Hacía un tiempo que hubiera dejado de sentir ese escalofrío recorrerla. Y es que desde su repentina partida muchas cosas habían sucedido. Sus padres habían entrado en shock, claro. Pero cuando se regresó -con su gente extraña y sus razones ilógicas- los señores Evans parecieron complacidos y genuinamente orgullosos. Y aunque en un principio, la abrupta ausencia le había dolido, se había obligado a pensar que en realidad, era como si hubiera vuelto a su extraño colegio. Pese a todo, una parte de ella -la que se había acostumbrado a odiarla y sentirse excluida ante su presencia- había esperado con ansias que se tratara de una ausencia larga o al menos lo bastante prolongada como para que cuando volviera, ella tuviera muchísimas más cosas que presumirle. O al menos, algo mucho más interesante que las buenas nuevas, pues estaba segura que Vernon, finalmente había sido aceptado en la familia.

El timbre sonó y Petunia perdió instantáneamente la capacidad de hablar. Vernon la miró extrañado a su lado y cuando la rubia volvió la mirada, su madre ya había abierto la puerta. Su risa se hizo presente y como si un aura brillante la acompañara pronto su persona hizo su aparición.

Radiante. Solo esa palabra podía describir a su pequeña y extrañamente imperfecta hermana. Su cabello había crecido y su color rojizo se había asentado. Había crecido un par de centímetros, su sonrisa era perfecta y el brillo en sus ojos irradiaba felicidad. Por debajo de la larga manga del abrigo, su mano se mantenía sujeta al que se decía su novio. Y él también brillaba. Petunia, odio reconocer que en el pretendiente de su hermana, había mucha más personalidad y soltura que en Vernon.

—Hola Tuney— la saludó Lily al cruzar el umbral de la sala y mientras su madre corría a llamar a su padre. La rubia no se molestó en ponerse de pie, miró a su hermana despectivamente y respondió:

—Volviste— su voz fría logró molestar a James, quién no daba crédito a que su propia hermana se mostrara tan indiferente ante la dulce visita de Lily. Vernon resopló sin mostrarse discreto.

—Petunia, no me dijiste que estas personas iban a venir— le reprochó el bigotón. James ahogó el impulso de sacar su varita del bolsillo y encantar a Vernon con una bonita cola de cerdo y una nariz muy a juego.

—Mi Lily, ¿dónde está mi pequeña?— preguntó entonces el señor Evans entrando a la habitación. A penas verla, se lanzó a los brazos de su hija y la estrechó con nostalgia, aparentemente alegre de verla una vez más. James no hizo ruido alguno, consciente de lo importante que resultaban aquellas muestras de afecto, aunque los quejidos de Vernon se escucharan a sus espaldas.

—Potter, un gusto verte de nuevo— le saludó el señor luego de soltar a Lily. James le estrechó la mano.

—Lo mismo digo señor. Ha pasado un tiempo…— respondió el de gafas.

—Pero venga, no nos quedemos parados, prepararé té y espero que nos cuentes que has hecho todo este tiempo, nena— indicó la señora Evans con una sonrisa. Lily asintió y se dispuso a ayudar, mientras el señor Evans y James se acomodaban en la sala. Petunia y Vernon no se movieron, pero los recién llegados tampoco se acercaron demasiado a ellos. Como ambos ocupaban el sofá de dos plazas, James tomó asiento en el de tres y dejó al señor Evans acomodarse en el sofá individual.

—Y bueno ¿qué dice la vida fuera del colegio? ¿Cómo están tus padres?— preguntó el señor Evans, amable, para dar inicio a la conversación.

—Mis padres fallecieron hace poco, la viruela del dragón los derrotó finalmente— respondió el de gafas con una sonrisa, como si la muerte de sus padres fuera motivo para presumir.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntar— se disculpó el señor Evans, avergonzado. Petunia prestaba atención a aquella conversación buscando un momento para humillar al recién llegado. Vernon fue mucho más rápido pues su pregunta respecto a la viruela del dragón se hizo escuchar, pero James, no dio muestras de estar dispuesto a darle explicaciones a Dursley.

—No se preocupe señor, está bien— aclaró con voz afable— Me agrada poder decir que murieron felices y que solo cuando no pudieron más, se rindieron. Dudo mucho que les hubiera gustado morir sin dar batalla— acotó el chico. Justo entonces la señora Evans y Lily volvieron y tomaron asiento junto a James luego de servir el té. Lily se apretujó contra James y le ofreció una taza.

—Vaya, sabe muy bien. ¿No es alhelí, cierto?— preguntó el chico, Lily sonrió.

—No, es té de hierbabuena. Muggle— le aclaró.

—Pues tiene un sabor increíble—

—Y bien, dinos Lily ¿a qué te has dedicado todo este tiempo? ¿Algo útil?— interrumpió Petunia, queriendo hacer sentir menos a su hermana, pero Lily no se dejó amedrentar; de ante mano, la pelirroja había anticipado que su querida hermana no le haría la visita sencilla.

—Estamos en guerra. Las batallas y duelos son constantes, pero por ahí habré incurrido en la cocina mágica y también he aprendido a preparar pociones mágicas muy avanzadas— espetó.

Sus padres, contrario a su hermana, se mostraron realmente interesados en el tema de la guerra y en los duelos que Lily mencionó, preguntaron hasta el mínimo detalle y se sintieron complacidos de escuchar que en más de una ocasión sus amigos habían estado dispuestos a dar la vida por ella, como la pelirroja lo haría por cualquiera. Vernon espetó que no había guerras en Londres y que seguramente Lily lo habría inventado, pero justamente, cuando su comentario salió al caso, el señor Evans exclamó avergonzado que había olvidado abrazar a su hija por cumplir un año más, claramente intentando desviar el tema. James advirtió que el padre de Lily lo miraba de vez en vez, consciente de la creciente molestia que Vernon representaba. La señora Evans también se mostró efusiva en las felicitaciones y ambos padres lamentaron no haber preparado un regalo para su adorada hija. Lily sin embargo, les aseguró que el mejor obsequio en esos momentos era poder estar en casa.

—Y tú, Potter, ¿haces algo más que calentar el asiento? No nos dirás que has olvidado el cumpleaños de mi hermana, ¿verdad?— volvió a atacar Petunia, pero la sonrisa altanera de James fue suficiente para que temiera a la respuesta.

—Me alegro que lo menciones Petunia, pues el motivo de mi visita es justamente el regalo de Lily. Señores Evans, me gustaría que me prestaran su total y completa atención ya que lo que diré puede o bien provocar su alegría o bien que deseen echarme de su hogar— anunció el pelinegro; el padre de Lily se inclinó en su lugar y la madre miró con curiosidad a su hija— Bueno… primeramente, quisiera agradecerles por haber criado a una mujer como Lily, tan fuerte como sensible y tan inquebrantable como bondadosa; su hija, es un tesoro que jamás podré terminar de agradecer haber conocido y una bruja excepcionalmente perfecta, la mejor de nuestra generación. Como bien sabrán, yo conocí a Lily en Hogwarts mientras ambos estudiamos ahí y aunque no puedo decir que gané su cariño desde el primer instante, me gusta jactarme de poseer su inmenso amor en la actualidad. Y es precisamente ese gran sentimiento que ella me profesa y que yo no puedo dejar de sentir por su hija que me presento aquí, ante ustedes para solicitarles, como dictan sus tradiciones que me permita desposarla— el señor Evans abrió grandes los ojos, completamente sorprendido con la guardia baja. Petunia no pudo ocultar su horror. Lily ¿casada? ¿Antes que ella?

—Pero… eres…— el señor Evans titubeó— Estás… estás consciente de lo jóvenes que son ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto señor. Pero puedo asegurarle que así tenga 50 años querré siempre permanecer a lado de Lily. Como bien sabe, la guerra estalló en nuestro mundo, día a día, vemos a nuestros amigos heridos, peleamos y nos ensuciamos en el campo sin saber si saldremos ilesos o vivos en muchos casos. Las situaciones son difíciles pero no es lo único que nos separa. Mis padres fallecieron, víctimas de la edad y la enfermedad y en todo el mundo la gente muere por diversas razones… Por eso quiero hacerlo. Por eso he pedido a su hija que acepte mi mano. Porque soy consciente de todo lo que puede separarnos, de todo el peligro que podemos afrontar y de todos los años que quiero vivir con Lily. Pasé muchas peripecias para ganar su amor y no me importaría pasarlas de nuevo si con ello llegó a tenerla a mi lado, así mismo, estoy dispuesto a pelear por su mano así como sé que sería capaz de cruzarme frente a una maldición asesina con tal de mantenerla a salvo… — aseguró y en sus palabras no había duda, solo firmeza y seguridad, la madre de Lily ya había tomado la mano de su hija y el precioso anillo que Lily portaba no le había pasado desapercibido.

—Pero dime… ¿tienes algo más que sentimientos para ofrecer? El matrimonio es difícil, es algo que no se puede tomar como un juego y estoy seguro que ni en este ni en su mundo eso puede ser distinto…— siguió diciendo el señor Evans, como quién quiere evitar a toda costa que algo se lleve a cabo. Por primera vez, Petunia también lo deseaba. Una boda sería la culminación de éxitos de Lily Evans y Petunia no podría soportar que la pelirroja se las ingeniara una vez más para adelantarse a ella.

—Bueno, no, no es diferente de sus matrimonios. Son las mismas responsabilidades y las mismas labores. Respondiendo a lo primero, sí señor, tengo algo que ofrecer. Por el momento no puedo darle a su hija las mil maravillas que se merece pero sí la promesa de una vida estable a futuro. Un hogar, finanzas estables y una familia de tres hermanos que siempre serán mi apoyo y el de Lily. Además de ello, solo puedo ofrecer mi valor e ímpetu de lucha por un mundo mejor y la seguridad de que nunca permitiré que algo malo le ocurra a su hija…— los ojos del señor Evans se desviaron y se clavaron en Lily, su hija sonreía y sujetaba la mano de Potter con firmeza.

—Lily… mi pequeña… ¿tú, quieres casarte con este chico? ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres pasar tu vida con él?— le cuestionó.

—No hay nadie con quién quisiera pasar mi vida y dudo que exista hombre mejor para mí que James— respondió la pelirroja y con todo el dolor que puede causar a un padre, ver partir a sus hijas, el señor Evans finalmente asintió. La señora Evans estalló en llanto de felicidad y Petunia se retiró indignada de la sala, seguida por su novio. James no tuvo necesidad de sentirse molesto por aquella actitud, sino más bien completamente agradecido porque el padre de su novia, finalmente consentía la boda. Y en algún lugar, Dorea y Charlus deberían estar haciendo lo mismo, porque el chico estaba seguro que sus padres, siempre supieron que daría ese importante paso en su vida, con Lily.

El resto del día lo pasaron charlando, los señores Evans sacaban detalle tras detalle para la boda, acaparando todas las ideas que pudieran ocurrírseles a los jóvenes. Cuando la comida llegó, ya habían decidido que los invitados muggles tendrían que ser excluidos de la celebración, aunque para los padres de la chica resultaba increíble que al fin pudieran conocer el llamado Valle de Godric, del que solo habían escuchado por Lily al hablar de James y de su reciente residencia. Petunia y Vernon no dejaron de intentar molestar a los novios, pero nada pudieron hacer cuando Lily se mostró efusiva al invitarlos. Por palabras de Lily, Petunia no podía faltar y la madre de amabas se mostró imparcial ante aquella afirmación tan verídica como irritante para la mayor. Cuando el postre llegó, la pregunta que el señor Evans formuló dejó a James con la cuchara llena de tarta a centímetros de la boca:

—Has pensado ¿en un padrino?— James miró a su futuro suegro y luego desvió la mirada. Un padrino. ¿Sería lo mismo que un padrino para un duelo?

—Yo… — titubeó. Lily tomó su mano y sonrió, al tiempo que se permitía explicarle la función de un padrino de bodas.

—Bueno, el padrino es que se encarga de la despedida de soltero, de brindar seguridad al novio y claro, se da el honor a una persona especial puesto que entre más cercana sea esta y más agradable sea la relación, mejores serán los deseos que esta persona pueda brindarte. Sin embargo, es una elección propia del novio, generalmente se disputan el honor, el hermano mayor o el mejor amigo…— James suspiró. Básicamente, el dichoso padrino, cumplía la misma función que un padrino de duelo. Y sabía quién sería ese padrino.

—Ya veo… entonces, sí, claro que tengo un padrino— afirmó, sonriendo. Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente. Sí, ella sabía quién sería ese padrino, el único de los hermanos de James que era lo suficientemente unido al chico como para soportarlo en el alboroto de la fiesta y los nervios del acontecimiento. Sirius Black.

 **:-:-:**

—Qué quieres que yo se tu ¿qué?— exclamó Sirius visiblemente alterado. Junto a él, Remus comenzó a reír y Peter, sentado en una silla frente a la cama, no pudo ocultar su diversión. La cara del oji gris merecía ser retratada, nunca antes, la mueca de pánico y sorpresa había surcado su rostro como en esos momentos, pero frente a él, James no parecía tan divertido.

Luego de la visita a casa de los Evans, Sirius los había recibido en el jardín mientras limpiaba su motocicleta a lo muggle y Remus y Peter habían estado en la sala, jugando al ajedrez. Marlene había salido de visita a su hogar al que cada vez se planteaba volver. Los detalles de la visita fueron rápidamente transmitidos por parte de los novios, James y Sirius no perdieron oportunidad de compartir sus muchas ideas para hechizar al dichoso novio de la hermana de Lily, quién no les riñó demasiado por tan descabelladas ideas, feliz por los acontecimientos, contenta de que el infantil espíritu merodeador siguiera ahí y más que emocionada por la visita a sus padres.

Para esos momentos Lily tomaba una refrescante ducha, mientras los Merodeadores se encerraban en la habitación de Sirius, para que James pudiera pedirle el tan especial honor de ungir como su padrino.

—Lo que has oído, quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas— recalcó el de gafas.

—Pero… ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Estás dispuesto a dejar en mis manos no solo tu fiesta de despedida de soltero o lo que sea esa cosa, tu cordura y tu concentración para los preparativos de la boda y sobretodo, eres plenamente consciente de que de ser yo tu padrino…

—Soy plenamente consciente de que si algo malo llegara a pasar tú no permitirías que Lily siguiera sola— le interrumpió James con firmeza y una total convicción— Soy plenamente consciente de que en mi ausencia tú protegerás a Lily y te asegurarás de que nada le falte. De que ante de que una tragedia ocurra tú me cubrirás la espalda como siempre lo has hecho y de que en esta nueva gran aventura serás el primero en no dejarme caer en la locura. Sirius, puedo pedirle lo mismo a Remus o a Peter y confiar en que lo harán tan bien como tú lo harías, pero te lo estor pidiendo a ti, no porque te prefiera por sobre ellos, sino porque de todos ellos tú eres el hermano mayor. Te conocí primero en el tren, juntos unimos a Remus y a Peter, eres mi pareja en cualquier duelo y el dolor de cabeza de mis días de locura… si no quieres hacerlo lo comprenderé…— cedió finalmente con aires de derrotado.

—Venga Sirius, esto es importante para Cornamenta— anotó Remus posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius y mirándolo con esos ojos dorados siempre cálidos, siempre bondadoso…— Todos nosotros, somos conscientes de que pese a ser hermanos los cuatro tú posees un vínculo especial con James que los une desde tu huida de casa de los Black. Tú fuiste el que pasó aquí tantas aventuras como en el colegio y al que los Potter vieron como a un segundo hijo… Mereces este honor. Si temes echarlo a perder, no olvides que nos tienes a nosotros. Siempre estaremos detrás de ustedes, cuando no puedan los sostendremos y cuando nosotros caigamos, ustedes nos rescatarán. ¿No es así?

—Pues claro que sí— aseguró Sirius— Es solo que no quiero que esto salga mal. Como bien has dicho es importante para Cornamenta, no me perdonaría arruinarlo…—

—No lo harás. Será una boda estupenda— aseguró el de ojos dorados. Sirius, terminó por sonreír.

—¿Pues qué esperabas? Es la boda de un Merodeador. Venga, está bien. Seré tu padrino… pero si lo hago bien, exijo apadrinar a tu primer, mini cornamenta— se mofó. James lo abrazó y juró que si Lily no se arrepentía antes de casarse, entonces, Sirius tendría lo que quería.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Apareció de la nada y se cubrió con la capucha. Estaba cansado, demasiado harto de la oscuridad de su guarida que le sentó de maravilla recibir la luz de la ciudad. Habían pasado tres días de que Lily cumpliera años y como era de esperarse, por más que hubiera aguardado fuera de su hogar en Londres, nunca la pudo ver. Porque Lily hacía mucho que había dejado el hogar de sus padres y también dejado de acudir al parque en que se conocieron. Pero Severus guardaba esperanzas.

Había deseado poder verla, aunque fuera de lejos, si quiera acompañada de Petunia. No habría importado. Tan solo verla, una vez más. Luego de lo pasado en el valle cercano a Hogwarts, luego de que ella lo mirara con tanto desprecio por haber herido a su amado Potter, luego de que perdiera cualquier esperanza de recuperarla, a ella, a su amistad, a sus años felices.

Y se dio cuenta que en realidad, aun guardaba esas esperanzas.

Por eso había comprado aquel brazalete con esmeraldas incrustadas. No porque fueran los colores de su casa en Hogwarts –verde en las joyas y plateado en la cadena- sino más bien por el hermoso color tan semejante que guardaban las piedras con los ojos de la chica. _Aunque igual habrían podido ser rubíes, por el color de su cabello…_ No, no, no. Lo que siempre había amado en ella fueron sus ojos. Benevolentes, dulces, cálidos.

Entró en aquel lugar en que celebraran ellos dos su primer cumpleaños como bruja tras las vacaciones, al inicio del segundo trimestre, cuando estaban en su primer año. Y tomó asiento en el rincón más apartado de la barra. No se molestó en bajarse la capucha, no tenía sentido. Solo estaba ahí para ahogar la soledad y la tristeza que le inspiraba no haber podido seguir compartiendo cumpleaños con ella. Madame Rosmerta se acercó y pidió su orden, una copa de Whisky de Fuego y luego se iría. Guardaría el brazalete en casa de sus difuntos padres y se aseguraría de volver a tiempo para que ni Lucius ni el tonto de Dolohov que pasaba sus días riñéndole por algo, pudieran decirle algo. La copa se apareció frente a él y la mujer desapareció sin reparar más en él. ¿Habría sido una mejor idea visita Cabeza de Puerco?

— _No, Lily y yo nunca fuimos ahí… solo una copa…—_ se repitió. Y entonces, las personas a su lado comenzaron a charlar. Con una sola mirada se dio cuenta que eran ni más ni menos que Dedalus Diggle y Emmeline Vance, magos miembros de la Orden del Fénix –aquellos a quiénes Rosier y McNair debieran sus heridas más recientes-

—Y ¿ya te has enterado Rosmerta, querida?— preguntó Dedalus a la tabernera. Rosmerta se acercó y recargó los codos en la barra, sonriente.

—¿Dé qué?—

—¡Se van a casar! ¡Ella le dijo que sí!— celebró Emmeline— La noticia se dio hoy, todos estamos muy felices. Nadie podía creerlo, cuando el joven Sirius Black me lo dijo, no podía con tanta felicidad— Severus rodó los ojos. — _Así que ¿Black por fin se casa? ¡Ja! ¿Quién será la pobre desgraciada?—_ pensó para sí con un deje de burla. Dio un trago a su copa y siguió escuchando.

—Pero ¿Sirius Black? ¿Con quién se casará? No sabía que tuviera ya una chica con él… ¿Muggle, acaso?— la risotada que Dedalus soltó, causó que Rosmerta pusiera cara de confusión.

—No, no, no Rossy… el joven Black no contraerá nupcias. Al menos que yo sepa, no por ahora…— le aclaró Dedalus— Hablamos de su amigo, del chico de los Potter. Él es el que se casa— Severus detuvo su copa a centímetros de su boca. De repente, un escalofrío lo recorrió y sudó frío. Fue como si un Dementor se hubiera sentado a su lado y sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

—¡Potter!— exclamó Rosmerta— ¿No me digas que la novia es…?

—Sí, sí, sí— siguió celebrando Emmeline— La preciosa Lily Evans. ¿No es perfecto? Lily Evans y James Potter ¡se van a casar!— festejó y Rosmerta no tardó en unirse a los vítores de alegría y la algarabía que la noticia acarreaba. Severus en cambió dejó la copa y arrojó un par de monedas mágicas sobre la barra. Salió como el viento de la taberna y cruzó rápidamente el local, hasta el callejón más cercano. La noche había caído sobre Hogsmade, pero en aquel callejón parecía que la luz de la Luna no alcanzaba a tocar las paredes.

Severus se recargó contra la pared y ahogó un grito de frustración. Lily. Comprometida. Lily. Con Potter. Lily. De 19 años. Pelirroja y hermosa. Su amiga. Su primer amor. Su Lily. Casada.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla, el dolor de la noticia era insoportable. La imagen de Lily vestida de novia lo atrapaba pero la esperanza que antaño, cuando adolescentes hubiera albergado se volvía difusa. El jamás había logrado revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, no había tenido oportunidad de cortejarla. No había podido deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Y ella caminaría al altar de la mano de su padre, para desposarse con él. Con el insufrible Potter. Con su acérrimo enemigo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Me gustaría aclarar, primeramente, que respecto a Dorea y Charlus tenía muy poca información cuando comencé a escribir este Fic. Hasta donde yo sabía estos eran los nombres más frecuentes para nombrar a los padres de James de los que hasta hoy, se sigue teniendo poca información. Actualmente, sin embargo, JK Rowling reveló en su sitio web Pottermore, que las identidades de los Potter, eran Fleamont y Euphemia Potter, magos de sangre pura; dedicados al negocio de las pociones. Ellos murieron por viruela del dragón entre los años 1978 y 1980 antes de la muerte de su hijo. Como se aprecia yo di fecha y nombres a los padres de James, en base a lo que yo sabía, no intento alterar los hechos escritos por Rowling, ya que esta información es utilizada para llenar el Fic, los nuevos datos respecto a la familia me eran desconocidos hasta hace un par de días.

 ***** Sobre la residencia de Bathilda Bagshod, Rowling nos hizo saber que durante su encierro bajo el hechizo Fidelio, los Potter convivieron con la historiadora mágica siendo ella quién les contara grandes anécdotas de su tiempo conociendo a Dumbledore. He puesto su participación y aclaro que durante esta época ella no tuvo demasiado contacto debido a sus viajes.

 ***** Sobre la proposición de matrimonio, a mi parecer, la historia de James y Lily surgió dentro de los muros de Hogwarts y me ha parecido el lugar propicio para una declaración. Respecto a lo que yo sé, ambos contrajeron matrimonio, meses después de graduarse de Hogwarts, en este punto 7-8 meses después.

 ***** He agregado una escena con la Familia Evans, puesto que según la Piedra Filosofal, Petunia y Vernon nunca conocen a Harry antes de recibirlo en su puerta y según mis datos, la misma Petunia se negó a invitar a su propia hermana a su boda.

 ***** Como mención especial: **Claurs** , bienvenida a la historia, me ha dado un verdadero placer leeros en los comentarios y respondiendo a tu pregunta, las actualizaciones solían ser semanales, cada viernes, es decir. Sin embargo, por el colegio, a veces demoraba más de la cuenta y a últimas fechas actualizo entre el viernes y el sábado, cada dos semanas. Con el final del semestre, espero poder actualizar de nuevo semanalmente. Espero que esto te agrade y que no quedes demasiado defraudada, un saludo y ¡bienvenida a Hogwarts… ah… bienvenida al Fic!

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Muy buenas noches a todas. Heme aquí, otra noche más con este capítulo que me he visto en la necesidad de cerrar, dado la longitud. Como me ha parecido un capitulo bastante largo, dejare los acontecimientos siguientes para el siguiente episodio y espero que se muestren ansiosas por leerlos. Esto me lleva a una gran interrogante ¿hay alguna idea en sus cabecitas que quisieran ver plasmada en la boda de los Potter? En otro tema, como puede apreciarse, estamos llegando al segundo año luego e Hogwarts y cada vez se acorta más el tiempo para la abrupta muerte de James y Lily, la traición de Peter y los tres retos de los Potter a Voldy los trataré más adelante. Si ustedes así lo desean y me lo permiten, me gustaría también ahondar en un escenario poco explorado como Remus con los hombres lobo y Sirius en Azkabán, antes de terminar. Esperando como siempre que esto les gustara y que no duden en enviarme sus palabras, me despido por ahora y nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Claurs, Candy, isabelchan56**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!—_


	19. Amor, paz y unión: fragmentos sin liga

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=19. Amor, paz y unión: fragmentos sin liga=**

—" _Cualquier cosa que el hombre gane debe pagarla cara, aunque no sea más que con el miedo de perderla._ _"(Friedrich Hebbel)—_

Los últimos estragos del invierno, llegaron justamente con la llegada del último sábado del mes de Febrero. El frío intenso que lograba sentirse por las mañanas y las tardes había pasado y el clima comenzaba a dar indicios de recibir agradablemente la primavera. Entre los cambios bruscos que las nubes adoptaban cuando la Marca Tenebrosa aparecía en el cielo, los días soleados y con muestras de mejorar no se hacían faltar. Un mes había pasado desde el cumpleaños 19 de Lily Evans y en el transcurso, los preparativos para la tan esperada boda se habían llevado a cabo.

Entre respiro y respiro y con la ayuda de sus amigos y sus padres, la radiante novia finalmente creía tener todo preparado, mientras que el atolondrado novio había quedado a merced de un estricto padrino de bodas que se había dado a la misiva de pulir los últimos detalles, aquella última mañana antes de que la hora esperada, finalmente llegara.

Como los tiempos no se prestaban para celebraciones amplias, se había prescindido de alquilar una enorme carpa para el jardín o de invitar a demasiadas personas pero pese a ello, nadie iba a permitir que el ambiente no fuera animado y se prestara para olvidarse un poco de lo que fuera sucedía. Por ese sábado, todos se permitirían olvidar los ataques que se suscitaban, al mago que se hacía cada vez más con el poder y las tragedias que sacudían la vida día a día, en medio de una guerra.

Como escenario principal se había elegido la mansión Potter por su buena ubicación y sus vistas del Valle de Godric. La Orden del Fénix se había hecho cargo de los sortilegios protectores más fuertes que conocían (el mismo Dumbledore había realizado muchos de los Encantamientos) y pese a que no se esperaba recibir a demasiada gente, las esperanzas de que el lugar se llenara eran muchas. Como el evento se llevaría a cabo al despuntar el atardecer, las horas previas se utilizarían para dar el último vistazo a los detalles de la mansión.

La entrada del hogar ancestral de los Potter, había sido decorada con listones y flores y el nombre de los novios figuraba en un mágico arreglo hecho por Dorcas y Marlene en el que figuraban dos ciervos, característicos de la pareja. En el interior, los muebles habían sido acomodados y las paredes adornadas, por todos los floreros se podían encontrar lirios rojos y blancos y mágicas flores doradas, aunque en realidad, el interior no interesaba demasiado, el pastel de bodas reposaba en un lugar especial, en el comedor; la figurilla que representaba a los novios, había sido hecha de modo en que se movieran y como cada figura portaba varitas, la pareja de magos conjuraba dos patronus de humo plateado que desaparecían en el aire. En lo que respectaba a su uso, la mansión sería utilizada para recibir a los invitados, más no así para desarrollar la celebración.

El mágico altar, había sido colocado en el jardín trasero, junto a las mesas dispuestas para los invitados. Las orillas del jardín habían sido flanqueadas con macetas que alternaban sus flores entre blancas, doradas y rojas. El altar se alzaba al fondo, sobre una tarima de madera para los novios y el mago a cargo de efectuar la ceremonia. Para proteger a los invitados del clima, en caso de cualquier imprevisto, se había conjurado una mágica lona blanca, que brillaba con la luz del sol y que al anochecer reflejaría la luz de la Luna y las estrellas. En los centros de mesa, se apreciaban velas mágicas que cambiarían el color de sus llamas y flores que emanaban el aroma preferido de quién tomara lugar en la mesa.

Sin importar las fuertes medidas de seguridad que se habían impuesto para evitar cualquier incidente y las rondas que se habían asignado para rondar el perímetro, la boda resultaría ser un completo éxito que podría culminar con el objetivo esperado: ver unidos a James y Lily.

—Potter, despierta, tienes que apresurarte— le riño Sirius por tercera vez, intentado que el novio, por fin abriera los ojos y se dispusiera a desayunar. Desde la cama, James frunció la nariz y se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas, el oji gris frente a él, resopló antes de remangarse las mangas.

Como la tradición muggle dictaba que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda, Sirius y Remus –quiénes se habían mostrado bastante estrictos con las costumbres del lado de Lily- se encargaron de que James pasara la noche en la habitación de los Merodeadores, dónde además de todo se permitieron celebrar la despedida de soltero del joven mago. Sirius se encargó de llevar una buena dotación de whisky de fuego y Peter de mantener abastecidas las botanas mágicas, mientras que Remus, ambiento la habitación con luces y una buena música de fondo. Juntos, recordando viejas bromas y grandes castigos pasaron la noche entre risas, copas y movimientos de varita para pasar el rato.

Aquella mañana sin embargo, aquellas copas parecían haber puesto a James en estado catatónico, si es que eso era posible. En la habitación contigua, Lily, Marlene y Mary –quién los visitaba por la boda, con su abuela- ya se habían puesto a desayunar y abrumar a la novia con los arreglos que le harían para su gran día; la misma Dorcas, había prometido participar en el atuendo de Lily que seguía siendo un misterio para los Merodeadores.

— _Aguamenti—_ exclamó Sirius, enarbolando su varita y al instante, como era de esperarse, un chorro de agua se materializó y mojó por completo a James que abrió los ojos sobresaltado y pegó un brinco en la cama para permanecer sentado.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Canuto!— le espetó el chico, al tiempo que extendía la mano, tomaba sus gafas y comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Sirius rió y guardó la varita.

—Te lo ganaste, parecías Hagrid luego de una borrachera, no aguantas ni una sola noche Cornamenta— lo riñó el oji gris. James ya había tomado su varita y exclamando: _¡Tergeo!_ había secado sus ropas y vuelto la mirada a un padrino de bodas indignado por su cansancio y con ganas de seguirlo riñendo. Y entonces, como si lo hubiera encantado de repente, James soltó la varita y sonrió, la alegría no cabía en su rostro y pronto su emoción comenzó a invadir sus manos; antes de que Sirius pudiera advertirlo, James ya lo había pescado y lo abrazaba con efusividad al tiempo que exclamaba:

—Me voy a casar, me voy a casar. ¿Te das cuenta Canuto? ¡Me voy a casar!— el oji gris sonrió y se permitió carcajearse, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermano.

—Lo sé Cornamenta, lo sé. Por eso mismo es que te he despertado, tienes que bajar a desayunar y luego comenzar a arreglarte, los invitados llegarán a las 6, pero nosotros tenemos que terminar de arreglar la mansión, Lily estará encerrada todo el día con las chicas, preparándose para convertirse en la Señora de Cornamenta— le explicó, James se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar el nuevo mote de Lily y no dudó en seguir a su mejor amigo, aún en pijama hasta el primer piso. En el comedor, Peter y Remus ya le esperaban y al advertir su felicidad solo pudieron unirse a él.

Desayunaron tostadas y tocino, zumo de calabaza y un poco de tarta de melaza, dejaron a James cambiarse de ropa y juntos, los cuatro, se pusieron a terminar la limpieza de la mansión. Decoraron el comedor, conjuraron flores y globos, se aseguraron de que los platos y las copas estuvieran en su lugar y al medio día recibieron a los hermanos Prewett, a Caradoc y a Emmeline y Dorcas quiénes llevaban con ellas cajas de regalo para Lily y un grupo de brujas que se encargarían de la cena. Peter y Remus fueron los primeros en arreglarse y Sirius les siguió, acostumbrado como estaba a tardar en conseguir una apariencia perfecta; los tres vistieron elegantes trajes negros, muy a lo muggle y portaron flores doradas en los bolsillos superiores. Cuando el reloj marcó las 3, Remus mandó a James a tomar una ducha, mientras él y Sirius partían a Londres, a recoger a los señores Evans y a Petunia, quién por suerte, había tenido que verse obligada a no acudir en compañía de Vernon, por órdenes explícitas de su madre, quién esperaba no hubiera pleitos que amenazaran con resquebrajar la felicidad de su hija menor, al menos por esa noche.

Mientras el novio se arreglaba, la habitación de las chicas se había convertido en un caos. Lily era presa de los nervios y el arreglo de su persona no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Había desayunado ligeramente, mirado peinados con Marlene y Mary e incluso maquillajes, pero al momento de elegir nada parecía dejarla conforme. Cuando Dorcas apareció junto a Emmeline para mirar los avances, Lily solo se había decidido a un leve maquillaje muggle que incluía un poco de color en sus párpados.

—Tranquila Lily, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien hoy, no importa si decides atravesar el altar completamente desarreglada, James seguirá mirándote con esa cara de idiota enamorado que siempre lleva puesta, no lo dudes— le dijo Dorcas en un intento de calmar sus nervios, que Lily agradeció. Emmeline contribuyó, diciéndole a la pelirroja que ella movería su varita con sumo cuidado para lograr un peinado perfecto.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 5, Lily contaba hasta cinco para abrir los ojos y mirarse al espejo. Su impresión al verse reflejada en el cristal, fue la loca idea de que no era ella quién se miraba sino otra persona. Emmeline no la había peinado, simplemente, le había sujetado unos mechones de cabello y adornado con cristales mágicos que destellaban, su cabello rojo como las llamas del fénix relucía y más que nunca imitaba el fuego ardiente con aquellos destellos mágicos. Llevaba unos pendientes de diamante –regalo de Emmeline— y el brazalete que hubiera recibido en su cumpleaños, mientras que su vestido blanco caía con gracia en la falda y se ajustaba a la perfección a su cintura. El corsé, mostraba piedras brillantes y la tela que caía por debajo de la cintura lanzaba de vez en vez destellos plateados. Por si fuera poco, le habían colocado una pequeña pero hermosa tiara en la cabeza – cortesía de Dorcas—, sujetando el velo que adornaba el vestido, sobre la base metálica, el adorno mostraba rubíes, representativos de su casa en Hogwarts que no alcanzaban a perderse en su cabello, sino que resaltaban su belleza. Por donde se viera, a la pelirroja le agradaba lo que veía y esperaba que su novio, pensara de la misma forma.

—Lily, te ves hermosa— le dijo Marlene con una sonrisa.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida— acotó Emmeline con lágrimas en los ojos. Lily sonrió y abrazó a sus amigas, agradeciendo tenerlas con ella en un momento tan importante. Las chicas, correspondieron al abrazo aunque se obligaron a no derramar lágrimas, puesto que mientras Lily se arreglaba, ellas habían hecho lo propio; mostraban vestidos hermosos y sonrisas idénticas, pues el día, ameritaba esa felicidad.

En la planta baja, James bajó en punto de las 05:50 y recibió gustoso a las primeras visitas, que no eran otras más que la familia Evans. Los padres de Lily estaban encantados con Sirius que les contaba anécdotas de sus aventuras vividas en la mansión, mientras Petunia no cabía en su envidia al admirar el lugar en que su hermana había estado y seguiría viviendo. Poco después de las 6, Hagrid apareció con su gran altura junto a los hermanos Prewett, acompañados de jóvenes magos, que incluían a su hermana menor Molly y a su novio Arthur. Las siguientes en aparecer fueron, la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout, con Rosmerta, la tabernera, detrás de ellas. Ninguna perdió la oportunidad de alagar a James por tan impecable smoking y por el evento que los reunía, mientras Remus recibía a Moody, Caradoc y Dedalus. El profesor Flitwick también hizo acto de presencia y para desagrado de James, el profesor Slughorn –quién fuera cercano a Lily- también llegó; para suerte del novio, detrás llegó Bathilda Bagshod y algunos magos amigos de James y Sirius del Ministerio. Poco a poco los invitados fueron cesando en su llegada y el último en cruzar la puerta fue Dumbledore acompañado por el mago que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Entonces, los invitados se concentraron en el jardín y tomaron asiento en los lugares dispuestos para ellos, en torno al altar. El pasillo estaba adornado con Lirios que despedían brillos y la música animada cesó, para convertirse en una marcha que los muggles conocían tan bien como los magos. James tomó su lugar frente al altar con Sirius detrás, mientras Remus y Peter los apoyaban desde la primera fila. La señora Evans, calló a Petunia y sus comentarios, cuando Marlene y Mary aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta al jardín. Ambas portaban ramos de Lirios rojos y caminaban sonrientes. Mary tomó asiento, pero Marlene siguió hasta colocarse en el lugar que Sirius ocupaba aunque del lado contrario.

Y entonces, el señor Evans apareció y de su brazo Lily se sujetaba con delicadeza.

El mundo alrededor desapareció para James y sus ojos solo pudieron observar a Lily.

Resplandecía. Todo en ella era hermoso. Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota. De repente, era consciente de su inmensa suerte y el gran privilegio que conllevaba estar ahí, parado frente al altar. ¿Quién podría haberlo vaticinado? Él, James Potter, el Líder de los Merodeadores, él problemático del colegio, el capitán de Quidditch más egocéntrico y el tormento por excelencia de cualquier Slytherin. Él, el elegido por Lily, él idiota con más suerte.

—Cornamenta, cierra la boca o asustarás a Lily— se mofó Sirius detrás de él, devolviéndolo a la realidad y haciendo que guardara la compostura. ¿Pero quién podría mirar a la pelirroja y no aparentar que lo habían conjurado con un _Petrificus Totalus?_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio miraba a esa chica, como si no estuviera en presencia de una veela? Haciendo amago de todo su autocontrol, el chico se serenó y aguardó a que el señor Evans llegara con su hija.

—Jamás existirá en el mundo un chico completamente merecedor de mi Lily— le dijo el señor Evans cuando llegó hasta él, antes de entregar la mano de su hija— Pero me alegra saber, que tú estás lo suficientemente cerca de estarlo, como para que conceda esto. Cuídala bien, Potter. Y sobre todo, amala incondicionalmente…— le pidió.

—Se lo aseguro, amarla es lo único que he hecho desde que cumplí 14 años— respondió James y su mano, tomó la de Lily. El señor Evans besó a su hija y se retiró. Lily dio un paso al frente y tocó el altar de la mano de James.

El mago a cargo comenzó la ceremonia, los presentes prestaron su atención completa al discurso que se estaba llevando acabo, sin dejar de admirar que entre más se describía el verdadero amor, las definiciones cobraban sentido mirando a los novios. Desde el momento en que sus manos se hubieran unido, la unión más fuerte se había llevado a cabo, porque Lily y James juntos, eran ese _juramento inquebrantable_ que existía gracias al sentimiento, esa _maldición imperdonable_ que hacía imposible no conmoverse con su pareja, ese _patronus_ perfecto que protegía e iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Cuando el momento llegó, el padrino de bodas se acercó con orgullo y sus andares elegantes y despreocupados, con su sonrisa altanera y su mirada seductora y presentó las más hermosas argollas de matrimonio que hubieran podido llevarse.

Solo entonces, cuando los anillos se deslizaron por sus dedos y las palabras del mago volvieron a inundar el lugar, solo en ese instante, los novios se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Porque habían pasado siete años de que conocieran y se odiaran, porque habían soportado incontables pruebas para demostrar que su amor era real, porque habían sobrevivido a las últimas 24 horas separados en el mismo lugar y porque habían tolerado con serenidad, esa última media hora sin mirarse para quedar embobados con la imagen del otro.

No supieron cuando el mago decidió terminar con su discurso, solo fueron conscientes de la declaración que los volvía desde entonces y para siempre, _marido y mujer._ Y Lily no lo pensó; hizo a un lado el ramo de flores que sujetaba, se lanzó a los brazos de su marido y estrenó sus labios como legítima esposa. James correspondió con el mismo ímpetu y la misma alegría oprimiéndole el pecho; la sujeto por la cintura para atraerla a él y hacerse con el deleite que provocaba el saberse su legítimo marido.

A su alrededor, decenas de estrellas estallaron en una explosión dorada y plateada, el conjuro que Sirius hubiera puesto sobre el adorno floreal del altar (a escondidas y como regalo de bodas) se hizo notar, cuando las estrellas –que no eran otras más que las flores- se unieron y tomaron forma, dos ciervos imponentes y dos figuras que representaban más de lo que nadie podría creer, unas enormes astas y una mirada tan dulce como astuta. Las figuras echaron a correr y los novios contemplaron como se perdían en la lejanía, mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar y el lugar quedaba invadido por la infinita felicidad que provocaba el acontecimiento.

—Te amo, Lily— le dijo James con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más grande que nunca hubiera mostrado.

—Te amo, James— respondió Lily con la misma sonrisa y atrayéndolo una vez más a ella para unir sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, comprobaron con dulzura que los invitados comenzaban a acercarse para abrazarlos y felicitarlos. La señora Evans lloró a lágrima viva por la gran alegría que le provocaba el que su hija su hubiera casado, el señor Evans expresó el orgullo que le provocaba ver a su pequeña convertida en una gran mujer. De repente, las fotografías también dieron comienzo y entre ellas, hubo una en especial en que Lily se retrató junto a Sirius, luego de haber susurrado a su oído:

—Jamás, nunca, podré agradecerte por haberme dado esta historia. Gracias a ti, el hombre del que me enamoré incondicionalmente, llegó a mi vida. Te quiero, Sirius—

El oji gris la abrazó y posó junto a ella, mientras una lágrima brillaba en sus ojos y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Porque desde el primer día, había sido ese pelinegro de ojos color plata el que cediera un asiento a la pelirroja cabizbaja que subió al tren. Fue ese pequeño torbellino de problemas el que permitiera que el chico riquillo de gafas tomara asiento. Fue ese pelinegro el que viajara a decenas de joyerías muggles para conseguir el anillo de compromiso y posteriormente las argollas de matrimonio. Fue ese dulce y solitario casanova el que ordenó y verificó que todo detalle estuviera perfecto.

Cuando el banquete dio comienzo, la señora Evans intentó a escondidas que Petunia se levantara a felicitar a su hermana menor, aunque sin lograr ningún cambio en la postura de la mayor de las Evans. La cena fue estupenda, las brujas contratadas habían logrado verdaderas delicias en la cocina y por consiguiente, muchas sonrisas en los rostros de los invitados. Mientras la cena terminaba y antes de que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente eufóricos por el baile o entregados a la algarabía embotellada del whisky de fuego y el hidromiel, el brindis tuvo lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el padrino de bodas tomó su lugar, copa en mano y su mejor sonrisa en los labios:

—Hm… sí, hola— rió — Bueno, en esta noche tan especial, me siento orgulloso de poder ungir como padrino y espectador de un amor tan grande como pocos han de existir. James y Lily, a quiénes conozco desde hace 8 años, han sido en mi vida más que dos amigos, dos ejemplos a seguir. Por su valor, su ímpetu, su pasión a la vida y todas las grandes cualidades que muchos de ustedes también verán en ellos, pero sobre todo por demostrarme, que en esta vida, no hay algo más fuerte, puro y grandioso que el amor. Como hermano, solo puedo desearles lo mejor y esperar que la llama que existe entre ellos, jamás se extinga. ¡Por Lily y James!—las copas de todos se alzaron y como eco, los nombres de los novios resonaron en el jardín, James se levantó y abrazó a su hermano agradecido por tenerlo en su vida, mientras el siguiente en hablar se ponía de pie. Cuando James tomó asiento, con Sirius a su lado, un nuevo brindis comenzó:

—Buenas noches a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien— comenzó Remus con una sonrisa. Dado que una semana atrás, la Luna Llena hubiera tenido su aparición en el cielo, su semblante era cálido y menos enfermizo que de costumbre; enfundado en aquel smoking tan elegante, incluso Petunia tenía que aceptar que el chico de los ojos dorados, llamaba la atención— Bien, no creo que haya mucho que yo pueda decir de Lily y James…. Porque las palabras no alcanzan para definir a dos personas tan extraordinarias como ellos dos. Sin embargo, me gustaría mucho felicitarlos por esta gran decisión y apremiarlos a seguir cultivando el inmenso amor que siempre se han profesado. Soy testigo fiel de todas las noches en que James entró al dormitorio de chicos sufriendo un nuevo rechazo o nervioso hasta los cabellos porque su amada pelirroja no le prestara ni un poco de atención…— relató con una sonrisa, logrando que James se pasara una mano por el cabello, recordando su adolescencia— Así como reí a carcajadas por las tan brutales opiniones que Lily hacía de James y los incontables escenarios en que refunfuñaba por traer por las nubes al odioso capitán del equipo— Lily se sonrojó hasta las oreja y escondió la cara tras el centro de mesa, pero James ya reía por tales recuerdos— Y sin embargo, siempre supe que terminarían aquí— prosiguió Remus— Siempre creí en que mi amigo maduraría para conquistar a su pelirroja y en que mi querida amiga apaciguaría sus opiniones para conocer al James que yo conocí al ser su amigo… me enorgullece darme cuenta de que mis esperanzas tuvieron oportunidades para florecer y ver que el día de hoy, el amor más grande que he contemplado en mi vida finalmente se consuma. Lily, James, felicidades— una vez más, todas las copas se alzaron y los nombres de los novios resonaron en el lugar, sin embargo, fue Lily la que se puso de pie y fue su abrazo el que envolvió a Remus.

Y solo entonces, el brindis más importante llegó, pues James tomó su copa y se adelantó para tomar su lugar al frente de todos. Peter ya había alcanzado a abrazar a la novia, bastante tímido como para lanzar un discurso, cuando el novio tomó la palabra:

—Oh, por favor, profesora McGonagall, dejé de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura— bromeó el novio, sorprendiendo a su antigua profesora mirándolo de esa manera tan ceñuda en que antaño le observara en el colegio, McGonagall se sonrojó y rió ante el comentario— Eso, bien… pues primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los presentes, por tomarse un respiro en esta época tan tétrica que se vive, para compartir conmigo, la gran alegría de llamar _esposa_ a la pelirroja más hermosa que ha pisado la Tierra— siguió James y sus ojos avellana se clavaron en Lily— Mi prefecta perfecta, no puedo expresar la inmensa felicidad que me da estar aquí, este día, celebrando uno de los acontecimientos más grandiosos de mi existencia, ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder terminar de agradecerte en esta vida por haber llegado a mí. Sin duda alguna, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, la fuerza que necesito para levantarme… eres mucho más que el amor de mi vida. Lily, solo dos palabras pueden definir todo lo que siento por ti, solo dos palabras que jamás me cansaré de decirte y que espero poder susurrar, durante un prolongado tiempo. _Te amo…—_ un conmovido suspiro escapó de las bocas de los invitados y la pelirroja se levantó, para abrazar a su marido y besarlo, enredándose un poco en el largo velo que portaba. Mientras los vítores invadían el lugar, Sirius se acercó a los músicos contratados y dio pauta a que la música comenzara, mientras Peter conjuraba las charolas para que las copas flotaran para que los invitados las cogieran.

La noche siguió sin problemas. Los invitado bailaron hasta cansarse, el whisky de fuego hizo su efecto y las chispas de colores no faltaron en explotar en las varitas. Lily pasó de manos de James a Sirius, Remus, Peter, su padre, Dumbledore y hasta el mismo Gideon Prewett bailó con ella. Mientras el novio desfilaba de manos de la señora Evans, la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout e inclusive se acercó a Petunia para pedir una pieza.

—Aléjate de mí, bicho raro— le respondió su cuñada con desdén, cruzando los brazos.

—De acuerdo. Pero que no se te haga raro que me casara con tu hermana y terminaras con Dursley— se mofó James con una sonrisa causando la completa irritación de la rubia. Sirius a la lejanía reía por haber contemplado tal desplante y tuvo deseos de acercarse a Petunia para poner a prueba su postura. _—"Nadie es capaz de rechazarme"—_ pensó con petulancia, sin embargo, conforme la noche avanzaba los efectos del whisky de fuego parecían causar cierta euforia en Remus, quién solo una noche antes de aquella hubiera estado dispuesto a beber.

La noche en que se graduaron, la última que pasaron en Hogwarts. Esa en que Lily hubiera vuelto a su dormitorio entrada la noche por pasarla con James en la sala común y en que ellos hubieran escapado bajo la capa de invisibilidad, para merodear por Hogsmade y beber por su salida del colegio. Más tarde Lily pensaría que su amigo estaba realmente cansado, aunque Sirius estaría seguro de que la resaca lo había atacado duro.

—Hey Lunático, ¿estás bien?— preguntó James acercándose dónde sus amigos.

—Pero claro que estoy bien— aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en sus labios— ¡James! ¡Oh, James! Que alegría que estés aquí— Remus se puso de pie y se sujetó de los hombros de su amigo, apestaba a whisky y sonreía pero detrás de él, Sirius aseguraba que se encontraba en perfecto estado— Cornamenta… yo… estoy realmente feliz de verte casado, finalmente… lo has logrado y… ¡Por Merlín! Que feliz estoy por ustedes…— James soltó la carcajada y abrazó a su amigo

—Y… estás tan feliz que… en un futuro… ¿harías de niñera de mis hijos? Digo, solo por la felicidad que te provoca el que haya logrado casarme con la chica de mis sueños— bromeó el de gafas. Sirius estalló en carcajadas mientras Peter que se acababa de unir esperaba que Remus recobrara la cordura.

—Por ti, mi amigo, cambiaría los pañales a tus hijos. ¡Merlín! No sé qué haría sin ustedes— sollozó, girándose a Sirius. El oji gris se puso de pie y pasó un brazo por los hombros del castaño, Peter hizo lo propio con James y en un segundo los cuatro quedaron unidos por un abrazo tan varonil como encantador.

—Ni nosotros sin ti, Lunático. ¡Pero, venga! Somos los Merodeadores, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro— aseguró.

—¡Oh, eso sí! Yo no estoy dispuesto a decir _Travesura realizada…—_ comentó James con una sonrisa.

—A mí me parece que la siguiente Luna debe ser especial— opinó Peter riendo.

—Déjenme decirlo…— suplicó Remus— Hace demasiado que no lo hacemos…

—Haz los honores Lunático… porque esta noche es para celebrar— confirmó Sirius. Con un movimiento de varita, Remus llamó cuatro copas y al instante, la promesa más fiel de un merodeador surgió de sus labios.

—Por muchas más aventuras e historias que se vuelvan leyendas… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…—_ el whisky tocó sus gargantas y los invadió de ese ímpetu y esa alegría que el licor era capaz de proveer. Rieron y charlaron, recordaron y al poco rato, los cuatro tomaron parejas y entraron en la pista.

Hacia el final de la noche, el pastel fue rebanado y la costumbre muggle que Lily hizo de conocimiento tuvo lugar, las brujas presentes se congregaron en un círculo y el ramos fue atrapado por Marlene quién riera a carcajadas sin pretendientes cercanos. James tuvo su momento de gloria al zafar la liga de pierna de Lily con las manos y arrojarla a los magos solteros, el afortunado en recibirla fue Sirius, quién causara granes carcajadas por su reputación como Don Juan. La música siguió con el mismo ambiente alegre y eufórico y al paso de la noche los invitados fueron desapareciendo. Los señores Evans fueron escoltados por Sirius y Peter hasta el traslador creado para ellos y una vez entregados en la localidad de Cokeworth, los jóvenes magos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la mansión del Valle de Godric. A su llegada, ya casi todos habían desaparecido, solo quedaban Remus, Marlene y Dumbledore juntos al profesor Flitwick y Hagrid. La música se había vuelto tranquila y tras unas copas los profesores y el guarda bosques desaparecieron no sin antes felicitar de nuevo a los novios. Una vez solos, los Merodeadores continuaron la fiesta.

Bebieron hasta terminar las botellas, conjuraron llamas de colores y rieron a más no poder. Al otro día, las cosas volverían a tomar su curso normal, la guerra sería de nuevo lo más importante (James y Lily se habían negado a tomar Luna de Miel con la situación) y las batallas tendrían lugar, pero por esa noche; como adolescentes y entregados a la alegría, los presentes recordaban sus días en Hogwarts y las decenas de memorias de la historia de los novios, mientras convertían las anécdotas en risas y dejaban que la amistad se uniera más.

Cuando Lily y James tocaron la cama esa noche, por primera vez como marido y mujer y totalmente entregados a la felicidad de la noche, la seguridad de que al término de esa guerra, todas las noches que siguieran, serían iguales a esa, los invadió. Y abrazados el uno contra el otro, se entregaron a Morfeo sonrientes y esperanzados.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Repítelo— pidió James con los ojos bien abiertos y el pánico impreso en su expresión. Frente a él, Remus y Peter miraron a su amigo preparados para detenerlo si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería.

—Me mudaré— sentenció Sirius, sonriente, complacido con la reacción de su hermano y cruzado de brazos como quién está seguro de no cambiar de opinión.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué?— cuestionó James, desesperado. Por respuesta, el oji gris, rió— No te burles de mí Sirius. ¡Explícame que sucede! ¿Cómo que te mudarás? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— estalló. El pelinegro dejó de reír y descruzó los brazos.

—Cálmate Cornamenta, no es como que esté anunciando que me volveré Mortífago…. Es solo una decisión que ya no puedo seguir aplazando— explicó el joven— Hace una semana que eres hombre casado y en esta casa no podemos seguir viviendo como si fuera un hotel. Soy consciente de la situación que vivimos, pero por Merlín, que tú sabes como yo que no será para siempre…

—Pues entonces múdate cuando no halla guerra. ¿Por qué quieres irte?— cuestionó el de gafas.

—Porque gracias a esta estúpida guerra hay muchas cosas de las que no podemos disfrutar. No hemos jugado un juego de Quidditch desde que abandonamos el colegio, tampoco hemos podido viajar a Hogsmade para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y disfrutar de un bonito día… Y solo con eso ya tenemos suficiente. No podemos seguirte privando de disfrutar de tu matrimonio. Nuestra presencia aquí ya es bastante para que tú y Lily no conozcan lo que es verdaderamente el estar casados, suma la guerra a la operación y les es imposible vivir con normalidad— se resumió el de ojos plata. James se desplomó en la silla más cercana y suspiró pesadamente.

—Entonces…. ¿qué pasará con ustedes?— preguntó.

—Yo volveré con mis padres— anunció Remus— Mamá está enferma, no sé cuánto tiempo dure así o si acaso hay una cura… y papá me necesita—

—Yo también iré a casa de mis padres, aunque ellos están con la abuela, ya que está enferma— le dijo Peter.

—Marlene también volverá a su hogar, su familia la extraña. Y yo compré un departamento… no soy un exiliado en bancarrota, gracias a mi tío y he tomado mi primera decisión como heredero. Compré un departamento en Londres cerca del Ministerio y te veré a diario para ir ahí. También seguiremos en las misiones de la Orden y ¿qué crees? Dejarte disfrutar de tu matrimonio no es no pisar esta casa nunca más. Aquí también es mi hogar, la casa de mis padres, así que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente— aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa. James no lo miró, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar cómo sería tener todo el lugar para él y para Lily. Claramente aquello tenía algunas ventajas, pero no compartir techo con Sirius, _al menos,_ le parecía una prueba que no era capaz de superar.

—Venga Jimmy, nada cambiará, pero tampoco podíamos vivir siempre aquí ¿no? Cuando los mini Cornamentas lleguen ¿podrán crecer con tanta gente a su alrededor? No, claro que no. Pero aunque la familia no viva bajo el mismo techo, son familia y están unidos. Y nosotros somos los Merodeadores… nadie nunca logrará separarnos— aseguró Black. Su mano sobre el hombro del de gafas dio un ligero apretón y cuando James abrió los ojos, la imagen de sus tres hermanos se hizo presente. Sonrió.

—Está bien… si eso es lo que quieren, no los detendré. Pero que sepan, que pondré a la venta todo objeto que lleguen a olvidar aquí— bromeó. Sería una prueba difícil, una nostalgia increíblemente difícil de sobrellevar, pero Sirius tenía razón, tenían que comenzar a tener un espacio personal. Quizás dentro de poco, los tres también se casaran y necesitaran de un hogar propio. Pero vivir en lugares distintos no era equivalente a olvidarse y alejarse. Además de todo, algo en la mirada de Sirius indicaba que no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo entre visita y visita. Con una sonrisa, los cuatro acordaron que nada cambiara y que tendrían que estrenar el mencionado departamento de Sirius con una buena noche de chicos.

" _Así que… así serán nuestras vidas cuando la guerra termine… me gusta…"_ pensó Remus con una sonrisa, mientras James convencía a Sirius de que haber cogido la liga en su boda y su decisión de mudarse, eran claros indicios de que muy pronto encontraría a alguien.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Mayo, había llevado consigo los indicios de un verano bien podría resultar caótico en temporada de lluvia o bastante agradable si se hablaba de los días soleados. Por toda la ciudad, los ciudadanos londinenses se comenzaban a aclimatar para el verano que ese año llegaría, mientras que en el oscuro callejón de una solitaria cuadrilla, el clima parecía poco relevante y el individuo que acababa de materializarse, mantenía firmemente el pensamiento, de que no importaba como fuera el verano, para él, la tormenta estaba en cualquier parte. Un sonoro _Crac_ lo obligó a no caer al trastabillar tras la Aparición y una pequeña y delgada mano lo sujetó por la túnica para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo, la pared se volvió un merecido apoyo y pese a sentir la sangre correr por el costado de su torso, su mano aferraba fuertemente la varita de vid que desde los 11 años hubiera portado.

—Amo Black, resista…— murmuró el ser que lo acompañaba a todas partes desde que hubiera emprendido el viaje. Apretando fuertemente la mano libre contra su herida, Alphard Black inhaló, como si con ello pudiera coger fuerzas y asintió con la cabeza. Asiéndolo por el borde de la túnica, el elfo doméstico que se hubiera vuelto su fiel amigo, se preparó para una Aparición más, justo en el momento en que dos individuos surgieran de la nada envueltos en sus capas negras y sonriendo con malévola satisfacción.

—Oh, por favor Black… estamos cansado, queremos terminar pronto con esto, es mejor para ti que sea una muerte rápida y sin dolor a preferir el sufrimiento que somos capaces de hacerte pasar…— le dijo el de la derecha, Antonin Dolohov.

—Ja… ¿cansado dices? Y yo que creía que el viejo era yo… podría continuar todo el día y seguirían perdiendo. ¿Rendirme? Odio recordárselos, pero un Black no muere sin dar batalla— se mofó el viejo mago con una torcida sonrisa.

—Déjate de tonterías— le espetó Rosier, Alphard alzó su varita y echó una breve mirada al elfo que movió las orejas, como si hubiera comprendido. Los Mortífagos estaban lo bastante cerca como para saber que no lograrían escapar de un hechizo que les lanzaran, así que con una destreza que Black tuvo que admitir, el ya no poseía debido a la edad y las heridas que portaba, Dolohov fue rápido.

— _¡Crucio!—_ espetó, pero su varita no apuntó a Alphard. _Ffrint_ tembló en su agarre y Alphard supo que no podrían escapar, Rosier lanzó una carcajada disfrutando del dolor que emanaban los alaridos del elfo al recibir la maldición torturadora— _¡Crucio!—_ volvió a escupir el Mortífago, pero Alphard ya había ondeado la túnica y librado al elfo de la maldición mientras él se colocaba delante y recibía las descargas previas a las convulsiones. El dolor era insoportable, la satisfacción de los Mortífagos completa, pero Alphard no caería así de fácil.

— _Carpe...—_

— _¡Sectum!—_ exclamó Rosier cortando su maleficio. Al instante, Alphard recibió un nuevo corte en el pecho y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Moriría, eso era seguro. No sabía si sería a causa del esfuerzo o por desangrarse en medio de un callejón, tan solo se preguntaba si lograría llegar a un lugar donde su cuerpo no fuera olvidado y sí al menos lograría proteger al elfo hasta dejarlo a salvo en su hogar.

—Ja, ja, ja pensé que podías hacer esto todo el día, Black— se mofó Dolohov— Antes de rematarte, dinos… ¿dónde está tu sobrino, el exiliado? Alguien tiene que pagar todas las desgracias de Orión y Walburga—

—Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, jamás encontrarás a Sirius— aseguró el viejo.

—No lo adoras ¿Rosier? La forma en que este decrépito cree que puede seguir protegiendo al traidor— siguió mofándose el Mortífago— Es solo que olvidas que no te mataré— continuó dirigiéndose a Alphard— Primero, haré que me lleves con ese maldito traidor y luego, te haré observar como cae frente a mí, como implora piedad y solo cuando haya suplicado por su vida y la tuya, solo entonces, lo asesinaré frente a tus ojos y seguiré contigo. Y entonces, también acabaré con Potter y sus amigos quiénes se han convertido en un verdadero problema… ¿Quieres los detalles de cómo lo haré?— algo detrás de Alphard se movió y con renovadas energías y una mirada inyectada en la furia, el elfo doméstico surgió, dispuesto a dar batalla.

—No se atreva a amenazar al amo Black— espetó con ira. Rosier y Dolohov rieron.

—Elfos… siempre tienen que recordar que tan debajo de nosotros están…— murmuró Rosier entre dientes— Ahora, solucionaremos eso. Y ya que sientes tanta lealtad por estos traidores a la sangre, te llevaremos con nosotros. Recogerás los cadáveres de tus amos Black y Potter y llorarás en sus tumbas antes de servir al amo Tenebroso—

—¡No! ¡Jamás! _Ffrint_ es un elfo al servicio de los Potter y protegerá a la familia hasta su último aliento. Nadie tocará al amo James ni al amo Sirius. Y el amo Alphard saldrá vivo de aquí— espetó el elfo con valentía y a un chasquido de dedos, Rosier salió volando del callejón y Dolohov enarboló su varita.

— _¡Sectumsempra!—_ exclamó, pero _Ffrint_ volvió a chasquear los dedos y el mago salió disparado contra el muro, con la mano temblorosa y seguro de que seguir a alguien por medio de aparición resultaba completamente difícil, el elfo asió el borde de la túnica de Alphard y desapareció.

 **:-:-:**

—No puedo creer que cuides tanto ese cacharro— se mofó Lily al cruzar la puerta principal y encontrar a tres de los Merodeadores en el jardín. Sirius levantó la vista de su motocicleta y rió.

—Se lo merece, no hay bruja o muggle que se resista a mi encanto y apariencia sobre esta moto— aseguró el de ojos grises. En lo que iba desde su mudanza, aquella era la octava o novena vez que hubiera aparecido en el jardín (con o sin moto) para visitar a los Potter. Aquella tarde, Remus también había acudido y Peter se había excusado, por acudir al pequeño sepelio organizado para su abuela quién hubiera muerto a causa de la enfermedad que la aquejaba. Los muchachos habían deseado acudir pero Pettigrew aseguró que su madre no estaba en el mejor estado para compartir espacio.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esa motocicleta vuele soportando el peso de tu inmenso ego, Canuto— se mofó Remus. Lily y James rieron ante la cara de irritación de Sirius quién no podía ocultar que lo icho fuera cierto.

—Si la escoba de Cornamenta volaba aún con su inmensa cabezota, esta motocicleta no es más especial— refutó. Lily dejó de reír al saberse ella la portadora de aquella oración. James le pasó una mano por el cabello al recordar las situaciones que suscitaran aquella frase y respondió:

—Y no solo mi cabezota ¿eh? También es mucho más veloz que ese transporte ideado por muggles, en realidad, dudo que siendo tú el que conduzca puedas llevarme la delantera— Sirius abrió la boca dispuesto a contradecir lo dicho cuando un sonoro _Crac_ se dejó escuchar y la alarma mágica se activó. Los Merodeadores y Lily ya habían sacado sus varitas de sus bolsillos, cuando Sirius dejó caer la suya y observó con pánico lo que acaba de aparecer.

Lily movió su varita y desactivó la alarma. James corrió junto a Remus a toda velocidad a por los aparecidos que yacían en el suelo. La pelirroja miraba a Sirius sin saber cuál sería su reacción. Frente a ellos, _Ffrint_ a quién no vieran desde el viaje que comenzó Alphard Black, se desangraba en el jardín y deliraba, su mano temblaba aferrada a la túnica de su acompañante, que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que él. James alzó a _Ffrint_ en brazos y entró como un vendaval en la mansión, al salir, ayudó a Remus a levantar a Alphard y juntos entraron en el hogar de los Potter. Sirius finalmente reaccionó y miró a Lily.

—Los curarás ¿verdad?— preguntó esperanzado y la pelirroja sabía que el miedo de perder a su tío, luego de haber perdido a sus padres y comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que su hermano hubiera corrido con la peor de las suertes, el pelinegro esperaba que la tragedia no azotara así de repente su vida, de nuevo.

—Haré todo lo que pueda— aseguró y juntos entraron en la mansión. Lily había llamado la esencia de díctamo que guardara con el hechizo convocador. Cuando llegó a la sala, James intentaba que su elfo no perdiera los sentidos, mientras Remus rasgaba las ropas de Alphard para tener acceso directo a sus heridas por debajo de la tela.

—Remus, aplica una buena cantidad en cada gota— le dijo la pelirroja al darle la botellita que llevara en la mano. Remus la tomó y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras la pelirroja se acercó a la criatura que yacía en brazos de su marido y alzó su varita:

— _Vulnera…—_ comenzó pero la mano delgada y fría del elfo la sujetó e impidió que siguiera con el conjuro. El elfo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— _Ffrint_ suelta a Lily, ella te curará— le dijo James con cariño.

—Amo James… _Ffrint_ ha cumplido, el amo Black está a salvo y en casa. Los Mortífagos no han logrado derrotarlo… _Ffrint_ se siente contento por haber cumplido las órdenes de sus amos— susurró el elfo.

—Si _Ffrint_ cumpliste tu deber, eres el mejor elfo que una familia puede tener y un amigo estupendo. Ahora, por favor, deja que Lily te cure… todavía tienes que protegernos a nosotros…— le recordó.

—Mi ama Dorea estaría feliz por ver cómo ha crecido el amo James. Mi amo Charlus pediría al amo James que siempre apoye a su hermano. El amo Black solo desea que el amo Sirius no se rinda y que no se ciegue por la venganza…— las palabras del elfo se apagaron y su sonrisa siguió tatuada en sus labios, cuando James contempló con total dolor la muerte del que en su niñez fuera su compañero de juegos y su mejor aliado en las travesuras.

—Sirius…— habló entonces el señor Black y su sobrino no dudó en acercarse a él y tomar su mano. La esencia de Díctamo parecía no cerrar sus cortes y Sirius sabía que tanto el elfo como su tío solo habían llegado a la mansión para estar en casa al momento de partir. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el oji gris miró a su tío y sonrió.

—No olvides que sin importar nada, somos Black. Pelea hasta el final… Encuentra a Regulus… Juntos… Tu padre…— Alphard no terminó de decir lo que deseaba cuando sus ojos perdieron la visión y su mano aflojó su agarre, Sirius lloró a lágrima viva y Remus lo sujetó hasta el final. Lily hizo lo propio con el elfo y limpió sus prendas cuando James dejó de aferrarse a su cuerpo inerte. Los hermanos permanecieron cabizbajos y con los ojos hinchados, pero el orgullo de saber que ni Alphard ni Ffrint se habían permitido caer frente a los Mortífagos los impulsaba a no dejarse quebrar.

La noche cayó con la llegada de un Fénix plateado, cuyo creador fuera Albus Dumbledore. Una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix fue convocada y con la seguridad de que los miembros debían honrar a Alphard quién no fuera perteneciente al círculo pero si un defensor de la paz hasta el final, los hermanos se levantaron de su inmensa tristeza y partieron por Aparición conjunta dejando los cuerpos de los caídos en la habitación de invitados, donde más adelante prepararían todo para el funeral.

La casa de Alastor Moody, cuartel general de la Orden se vio abarrotada prontamente por los miembros de la Orden, quienes colaboraran al colocar los sortilegios más fuertes que conocieran. Cuando el último en cruzar la puerta (quién no fuera otro que Dedalus Diggle) apareció, Dumbledore tomó la palabra y comenzó. Habló sobre un ataque y sobre como Dorcas había herido a Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius no veía el momento de intervenir para hacer del conocimiento de los presentes sobre la muerte de su tío, cuando Dumbledore se dirigió directamente a él y lo miró con tristeza:

—Señor Black… me es una pena informarle, que esta mañana se ha publicado en _El Profeta_ sobre la muerte de su padre, Orión Black—

De repente, Sirius se quedó en blanco.

¿Aquello era lo que Alphard quisiera decirle? ¿Qué su padre había muerto? ¿Era por eso que el tío que siempre lo apoyo en sus ideales le pidiera que encontrara a su hermano menor?

—Seño Black…— lo llamó Dumbledore. Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver la mirada. Jamás había sentido una especie de amor verdadero por sus padres biológicos. A decir verdad, lo único que sus padres, Orión y Walburga Black le hubieran hecho sentir alguna vez, sería odio.

Su madre, con su orgullo por la sangre pura. Su madre, con su cariño macabro por las Artes Oscuras. Su madre, con sus nauseas por la paz y la armonía entre los magos y los muggles. Y su padre… su padre como su hermano, seguros de seguir los ideales, encantados con la idea de mantener los linajes puros. Y su padre, siempre severo, siempre cruel, siempre recordándole que no era ni por asomo un hijo del que se sintiera orgulloso.

Apretó los puños. Sintió la mano de James tomarlo del hombro y cuando se giró, los vio. James y su cabello siempre revuelto y esos ojos avellana idénticos a los de su padre. Charlus con sus cabellos indomables y su sonrisa cálida. El padre que lo había amado y se había sentido orgulloso de él. Su padre, el que fuera digno de recibir lágrimas en su tumba. Como su tío.

—Bueno…— respondió al cabo de un momento— Gracias por la noticia profesor, pero… yo en realidad preferiría que se hablara de mi tío. En lo que concierne a mis padres, ambos murieron hace unos meses. Dorea y Charlus fueron sepultados en el Valle de Godric y no recuerdo que su muerte haya sido publicada en los diarios—

—Alphard Black… ¿ha sucedido algo?— preguntó el viejo mago. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi tío ha caído en batalla— sentenció. El silencio que siguió a la noticia fue total. James narró lo sucedido esa misma tarde y junto a los hermanos Prewett el funeral comenzó a ser organizado.

Se dispuso que el elfo doméstico residiera en el cementerio del Valle de Godric como habría sido el deseo de sus amos y Sirius espetó que pese a todo, Alphard siempre había mostrado orgullo por su apellido, creyendo firmemente que el linaje mejoraría en la generación de Sirius y Regulus, por lo que solicitó que su tío fuera sepultado en el cementerio, dónde residieran los Black. Dumbledore aseguró que aquello sería algo difícil, pero el mayor de los Black juró que el cementerio no se hallaba cercano a Grimauld Place.

Puestos así, la mansión Potter recibió a la Orden para preparar los cuerpos y esa mañana al despuntar el amanecer, los cadáveres fueron enterrados y sus memorias recordadas. Las lápidas talladas mediante magia rezaron:

 _ **Alphard Black**_

 _Amado tío y guerrero intachable._

 _Portador del apellido Black, orgullo familiar._

 _ **Ffrint**_

 _Elfo leal y protector de los suyos._

 _Amigo fiel y compañía imprescindible._

 _Libre hasta el final._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Lily Evans arrancó la hoja que correspondía al día anterior del calendario y siguió con sus actividades en la cocina, como se hubiera acostumbrado a hacer desde hacía unos meses en que la mansión Potter pasara a ser el hogar de la pareja. Durante ese tiempo, la residencia había atravesado una serie de cambios con el fin de que los nuevos residentes se acostumbraran a vivir ahí. La habitación que antaño perteneciera a los señores Charlus y Dorea Potter, fue finalmente ocupada por la pareja y dentro de esta, los retratos familiares tanto de los hermanos Potter y Black con sus padres, como aquellas fotografías que retrataran a los Merodeadores, ocuparon sus lugares en las paredes y las mesas de noche.

La habitación que durante su estancia fuera el refugio de Sirius Black, continuó intacta para las noches y los días en que el joven de ojos plata acudiera de visita. La habitación de invitados se reservaba para Peter y Remus; el último había pasado una larga temporada sin visitarlos dado la salud de su madre, Hope Lupín, quién hubiera enfermado gravemente y se encontrara lo suficientemente débil como para no sobrevivir. Por último, la habitación que hacía solo unos meses compartiera el matrimonio y que durante toda su vida hubiera sido la que utilizara el heredero de los Potter, había quedado vacía y en la espera de un día, volver a ser utilizada.

Desde el funeral de Alphard Black, la situación mágica no había mejorado ni un ápice y en consecuencia las misiones en la Orden del Fénix habían aumentado. Día a día, Sirius y James se encontraban ya fuera en el Ministerio o en el campo de batalla como pareja de duelo y Lily unía poderes con Dorcas Meadowes, quién se hubiera vuelto una gran amiga. Las misiones, generalmente consistían en dar caza a los mortífagos localizados o espiar con cautela a los sospechosos, mientras que algunos miembros seguían por ahí, protegiendo tantas familias mestizas como sangres sucias, pudieran. La más importante misiva, comenzaba a organizarse, pues al termino del mes, los pequeños en edad escolar volverían a sus hogares y la Orden, por instrucciones de Dumbledore, tendría que asegurarles un regreso seguro.

Aquella mañana sin embargo, el día que anunciaba el primero de junio, ninguno de los presentes en la mansión Potter, podría advertir que fuera a ser un trágico inicio de mes.

—James, el desayuno está listo— anunció Lily en voz alta, esperando que su marido hubiera terminado de arreglarse. Al instante, escuchó pasos en el piso superior y poco después los escalones crujir. James apareció en el umbral de la cocina, enfundado en sus ropas muggles y con su varita guardada en el bolsillo, sonriente y despeinado como siempre que la pelirroja le viera. Sin perder tiempo, el de gafas abrazó a su esposa y la besó, deseándole los buenos días, mientras ayudaba a que el desayuno fuera servido.

—Sirius visitara hoy a Remus, para ver cómo está. Peter sigue en la búsqueda de su padre, no hemos sabido nada de él…— comentó James en pleno desayuno.

—Pobre Peter, debe estar desesperado…— murmuró Lily.

—Sé que lo encontraremos, algo me dice que no ha podido pasarle nada. Sin embargo, cada día que pasa pierdo más esperanzas de dar con Regulus y sé que Sirius también lo hace. ¿Deberíamos resignarnos a no encontrar a su hermano?— James parecía abatido y Lily lo advirtió; tomó su mano con delicadeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta que no se confirme, no deberíamos perder la esperanza. Quizás… Voldemort lo tiene capturado, tal vez comprendió que ese no era su camino… Como sea, ni tú ni Sirius deben perder las esperanzas. Peter tampoco debería hacerlo y…— la voz de Lily se interrumpió cuando el teléfono sonó. Hacía un mes que hubiera convencido a James de conectar el aparto muggle de comunicación y desde entonces, las única llamadas que hiciera, eran para contactar con sus padres.

—Yo respondo…— le dijo James poniéndose de pie. Lily lo observó dirigirse a la sala y advirtiendo que el chico había terminado el desayuno comenzó a recoger los platos. Desde la sala, llegaban a sus oídos solo un par de murmullos y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago, como un mal presentimiento.

" _Debes estar mintiendo…" "No te engañes, eso es lo que quisieras" "Bien. Le diré" "Más vale que no me provoques…"—_ decía James y un momento después el sonido inconfundible de que el muchacho había azotado el aparato se escuchó, los pasos resonaron hacia el perchero ubicado junto a la puerta principal y cuando el de gafas apareció en la cocina, con las capas de viaje en mano, Lily se encontró aferrada al fregadero.

—Lily…—susurró James acercándose a ella. La pelirroja lo miró y el muchacho advirtió que sus ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos, le costaba respirar y sus manos temblaban. Arrojo las capas sobre la encimera y la abrazó, acarició su cabello con suavidad y la dejó romperse entre sus brazos.

—¿Era…. Petunia?— preguntó la pelirroja entre sollozos.

—Hubo un accidente. Tus padres…— no hubo necesidad de continuar, Lily sabía lo que había pasado. Lo supo desde que sintió aquel nudo, lo comprendió cuando James azotó el teléfono. Sabía que tenía que salir en pos de su hogar, pero las piernas le temblaban y de no ser por el chico, habría caído al suelo hacía un buen rato.

—Cuán… ¿Cuándo…?—

—Ayer, tu hermana organiza el funeral— acotó James. Lily hundió el rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando, el dolor que la aquejaba era insoportable, sentía que se rompía. Era como recordar lo ocurrido en el lago, como el temor que sentía cada vez que James resultaba herido en combate o el pánico que la aquejó al pensar que Sirius no resistiría aquel ataque, hacía unas semanas, en que acabo mal herido.

Siguió llorando durante un buen rato, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que su hermana había pedido. James tomó las capas y le echó la suya encima, la sujetó fuertemente al abrazarla y desaparecerse en plena cocina. La mansión Potter quedó atrás y un segundo después, era el hogar de la familia Evans ubicado en la localidad de Cokeworth la que se irguiera frente a ellos. El jardín estaba vacío y para su suerte ningún muggle asomaba la cabeza en esos momentos, dentro, se podía observar a Petunia a través de las cortinas y seguramente la figura junto a ella, perteneciera a Vernon.

—Lily… ¿estás bien? Quiero decir… ¿podrás soportar esto?— le preguntó James en un susurro. La pelirroja se limpió la última lágrima que caía por su mejilla y se obligó a inhalar una buena cantidad de aire. Sabía a qué se refería James, su marido conocía como ella la típica costumbre de su hermana mayor a gritarle y lanzar comentarios hirientes, sin embargo, aquel fatídico día, quizás la ira de Petunia fuera incontenible. ¿Podría soportarlo? La mano de James rodeó sus hombros y con el chico a su lado, Lily supo que tendría la fuerza para entrar a su hogar. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, pronto su mano llamó al timbre y esperó.

—Petunia, llegaron— anunció Vernon con mala cara al abrir la puerta y encontrarlos ahí. Los Potter ingresaron a la que durante su niñez fuera su hogar y siguieron al refunfuñón novio de Petunia hasta la sala. Ahí, la mayor de las Evans, permanecía sentada en el sofá de tres plazas, enfundada en un vestido negro y con un pañuelo en las manos, sus ojos hinchados indicaban que había estado llorando durante un buen tiempo y Lily no la culpaba.

Petunia clavó sus grandes ojos en la pelirroja y el odio y la ira, contenidas no pudo ser más notorio; y sin embargo, Lily sentía la incontrolable necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Tuney…— susurró la pelirroja.

—¿Ahora lo ves?— preguntó su hermana con frialdad— Esto es tu culpa— sentenció. El corazón de Lily volvió a romperse, sus piernas flaquearon y sus manos temblaron, pero no podía dejarse vencer.

—Qué… ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó.

—Un accidente de auto. No llegaron si quiera al hospital. Me llamaron anoche para reconocer sus cuerpos. Aguardan en la funeraria. No organicé una gran reunión, puesto que no me apetece compartir esto con nadie más. A decir verdad ni siquiera quería compartirlo contigo…— le dijo Petunia se había puesto de pie y su voz fría y cruel no hacía más que apuñalar a Lily como si fueran dagas.

—Son mis padres…— aseguró con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Y? No te he llamado por eso. Si te pedí que vinieras, fue solo porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo inútil que eres Lily. ¿Estabas orgullosa de ser bruja, no? Mira lo que tu rareza no pudo evitar. ¿No dijiste que nos habías protegido? ¿Qué nada nos pasaría? ¿Dónde estabas cuando MIS padres murieron? ¿En casa, con tu marido, siendo la mocosa mimada y extraña que tanto amas ser? ¿Y tú varita mágica? ¿Y tus GRANDES habilidades? Esto es tú culpa Lily y quiero que lo sepas— escupió Petunia.

¿En verdad… había pensado que podría soportarlo? Si Petunia saber hacer algo, eso era ser cruel. Ni la maldición torturadora habría podido hacerla sentir lo que en esos momentos su hermana había logrado. ¿Su culpa? Sí, era su culpa. No cumplió. No pudo proteger a sus padres, no era capaz de cambiar nada. ¿Una guerra? Qué sentido tenía librarla si la vida le arrebataba lo que quería. Ningún mago tenebroso había arrebatado la vida de sus padres, había sido ella. Creyendo que cambiaría, creyendo que terminaría, lejos de casa. Y sin embargo, ¿cómo podía Petunia echárselo en cara?

—Tuney… ¿cómo puedes decirme esas cosas?— preguntó. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y ni siquiera las manos de James sobre sus hombros lograban darle fuerzas.

—Porque es la verdad. O siento ninguna compasión por ti, Lily. Desde que esa carta llegara y tú viajaras a ese lugar, supe lo que eras. ¡Una aberración de la naturaleza! ¡Una monstruosidad! Y mira ahora, la muerte de nuestros padres pesará sobre ti y tu anormalidad. ¡Lo inútil que eres bastará para que recuerdes que esto fue tu culpa!— exclamó Petunia. Detrás de Lily, James perdió la paciencia.

—Basta, Petunia— dijo sin más y su voz, no sonó como sugerencia o pedido. Fue una orden y la rubia la recibió como tal.

—No me digas que hacer, Potter— espetó con dureza. La mirada que el chico le devolviera la hizo callar y con suma delicadeza, James envolvió a Lily con su capa y la abrazó, sin dejar de mirar a su cuñada.

—Cállate de una buena vez, o te aseguro que no dudaré en lanzarte un maleficio. Contrario a lo que piensas, no soy ningún amante de las normas— le amenazó el chico. Vernon, quién hasta el momento se hubiera mantenido callado junto al sofá dónde Petunia había permanecido sentada, también estalló:

—¡No te permito hablarle de ese modo! ¡Discúlpate con Petunia o te juro que…!— bramó Dursley.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué puede un muggle como tú hacerle a un chico como yo? Lejos de la magia, tampoco tendrías una mínima oportunidad. ¿Qué no me permites hablarle así? Entonces yo no permito que ustedes dos, remedos de muggles, se dirijan a Lily como están acostumbrados a hacerlo. Tú— señaló James a Vernon— Eres el típico muchacho bravucón que siente poder al humillar a los demás y no te das cuenta de la escoria que eres, críticas a mi esposa por considerarla extraña cuando en realidad temes a lo que podría hacerte. Aunque no te culpo, haces bien, si Lily así lo quisiera, podría convertirte en cerdo, aunque dudo que haya diferencias— se mofó con deleite— Y tú, Petunia, no doy crédito a tu actitud. Desde la primera vez que vine aquí, advertí la envidia que le profesas a tu propia hermana y me vuelve loco pensar que has pasado tu vida odiándola cuando en realidad pudiste haberte maravillado con sus habilidades, el no tener sangre mágica en ti, no quiere decir que no la poseas… pero te has corrompido tanto con tu propio odio que dudo que logres encontrarla un día. Sobre la muerte de tus padres ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? La culpa no es de nadie. Dudo que de tener una varita, tú hubieras podido evitarlo, la muerte es una de esas cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar y el mejor modo de hacerlo es apoyándonos en la familia, en vez de buscar culpables deberías estar con tu hermana, juntas, el dolor de la pérdida sería soportable…

—Tú no sabes nada— le cortó James— No comprendes lo que es ser yo— sentenció Petunia— Ahora, largo, los dos. Si ella quiere ver a mis padres, puede visitar su tumba en el cementerio local— Lily alzó la cabeza del pecho de James y miró a su hermana.

—No me dejarás ¿estar en el sepelio?

—No Lily, no quiero verte de nuevo— acotó Petunia

—Pero Tuney…—

—Me casaré en un mes. Y tampoco quiero que estés ahí. Desde hoy, tú como mis padres, has muerto para mí. No tengo padres, ni tengo hermanas y espero que al menos, eso puedas hacer por mí. Vete y no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida…—

Lily abrió la boca, pero no dijo más. Se dio la media vuelta y abandonó su hogar de una vez y para siempre. James se rezagó, sus ojos avellana irradiaban cólera, pero Petunia no se dejó amedrentar.

—Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso… Lily te hará demasiada falta…— aseguró el de gafas antes de seguir a su esposa, que permanecía en el jardín.

Cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos, desaparecieron entre el sonido de un _Crac_ y los giros de las capas, aparecieron en la mansión del Valle de Godric y James se encargó de llevar a Lily a la habitación. La abrazó durante largo rato, la dejó llorar y acarició su cabello hasta que en medio del llanto, la pelirroja cayera dormida.

Solo entonces, se levantó de la cama y preparó la cena, subió la comida a la habitación y prendió llamas azules en la habitación, despertó a su amada entre susurros y a las luz de las llamas, cenaron y charlaron, Lily recordó tanto a sus padres que sintió que permanecían junto a ella, mientras James intentaba animarla, como ella hubiera hecho tras la muerte de los Potter. En medio de sus charlas, Lily agradeció infinitamente lo que James dijera a Petunia y Vernon y el muchacho se mostró seguro al decir:

—Si no hubieras estado ahí, habrá colgado del tobillo a esos dos. No soporto que te traten así…—

—Por suerte para mí, el merodeador número uno es mi marido. Dudo que alguien logre hacerme sentir mal, sin que Cornamenta esté ahí para defenderme— respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Y mientras la noche avanzaba en el Valle de Godric, en la localidad de Cokeworth, Petunia Evans se refugiaba en los brazos de Vernon Dursley, completamente entregada al llanto y a la perdida. Y mientras su novio creyera que se debía a sus padres y al coraje que su hermana le hubiera hecho pasar, Petunia sabía que sus lágrimas solo debían a la verdad. Potter, quién no hubiera mentido en su argumento, le había recordado que lo que más dolería en esa vida, sería mantenerse apartada de su hermana, consumida por su odio y su envidia personal.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _¡Reducto!—_ exclamó Malfoy desde su escondite. Marlene desvió el conjuro y lanzó uno nuevo, mientras a su lado, Emmeline Vance contraatacaba a la maldición de Rosier. Metros más allá, Gideon y Fabián, se batían en duelo contra Dolohov y Rockwood.

— _¡Crucio!—_ exclamó McNair dirigiendo su varita dónde James y Sirius contraatacó para guardarle la espalda al que fuera su hermano. A su lado, Remus se batía a duelo con Snape, mientras que Dorcas, intentaba que Bellatrix cayera de una vez por todas.

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ gritaron en su dirección, pero Peter fue lo suficientemente rápido como para moverse deprisa y evitar en conjuro.

— _¡Confundus!—_ atacó Peter y su varita se dirigió a Avery quién hubiera lanzado el primer conjuro. Junto al Mortífago, su fiel amigo apareció y dado que todos los miembros se hallaban ocupados, Peter comprobó que por esa ocasión, le tocaría pelear solo.

— _¡Depulso!—_ exclamó Mulciber, pero Peter desvió el conjuro. Para muchos, podría parecer que el pobre y pequeño Peter Pettigrew no era ni por asomo, un digno contrincante, pero muchos de los que se atrevieran a enfrentarlo, comprobarían que su educación mágica no fue un regalo de Dumbledore sino un logro obtenido a base de méritos.

Desde noches de desvelo junto a James practicando Transformaciones, hasta tardes con Sirius preparando Pociones y mañana con Remus, con las varitas en mano para practicar Encantamientos, Peter se había vuelto un mago digno de dar batalla y un hábil duelista. Su apariencia, otorgaba una ventaja contra quién lo enfrentaba creyendo que podría ganar y su pertenencia al grupo de los Merodeadores, le daba la gran seguridad de que estaría resguardado. Aunque muchos intentaran hacerlo menos y fueran pocos los que lo tomaran en serio, Peter no se dejaba ningunear por quién atacaba y enarbolaba su varita con seguridad y una peculiaridad digna de admirar.

— _¡Desmaius!—_ exclamó Peter, pero Avery le llevaba ventaja.

— _¡Enverte Statum!—_ lo atacó Mulciber y Peter perdió por un momento el equilibrio daño un par de pasos atrás. Cuando se hubo encontrado oculto a la vista de los demás miembros de la Orden y contra una dura pared de madera, Peter comenzó a estudiar el entorno en busca de un agujero por en cuál meterse tras aturdir a sus atacantes y efectuar una transformación a su figura animaga.

—Vaya, vaya, Pettigrew—canturreó Avery acercándose y pese a que mantenía la varita en alto, no parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarle un maleficio.

—Una grata sorpresa, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos— siguió Mulciber con una sonrisa.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, ciertamente, no los extrañaba— respondió Peter, rememorando a Sirius quién antaño le aconsejara: _"No dejes que nadie note que tienes miedo…"_

—Ya veo, que lástima— respondió Avery cabizbajo— ¿Y a ti… te extrañan?— preguntó, sonriente.

—Por lo que yo veo, parece que no— murmuró Mulciber echando una mirada por encima del hombro. Peter advirtió que se referían el hecho de que nadie había advertido que no peleaba junto a todos y que había sido acorralado.

—Están demasiado ocupado, capturando a sus amigos— refutó el pequeño Peter.

—Ja, ja, ja ¿eso te dices a diario?— le preguntó Mulciber— Te dices, ¿qué Potter no pelea contigo porque es hombre casado y tiene cama que compartir con la sangre sucia? O quizás… te recuerdas día a día ¿qué Black, no te busca como buscaba a Potter y que no lo hará porque tiene a Lupín? Dinos querido Peter, ¿qué te dices para justificar que tus amigos te hagan a un lado?—

—Eso…—comenzó a refutar Peter.

—Quisimos advertírtelo en el colegio, pero no quisiste escucharnos. Y mírate ahora, caerás aquí y ninguno de tus _amigos_ lo habrá notado. Pobre Peter… siempre el olvidado, siempre el excluido, siempre el inútil que solo está ahí para admirar a los grandes…— rió Avery. De repente, una sombra negra apareció, el humo negro lo acompañaba y como si un dementor hubiera surgido, una figura se hizo presente… Lord Voldemort apareció y su presencia hizo temblar a Peter. No era necesario transformarse, el joven Pettigrew se sentía como una inofensiva y pequeña rata inútil frente al mago que acababa de aparecer. Una risa tétrica y unos ojos rojos.

—Basta, mis queridos Mortífagos, basta— pidió el Lord con voz tranquila, Avery y Mulciber bajaron sus varitas y pusieron una rodilla en el suelo.

—Mi Lord…— saludaron al unísono.

—Y, díganme, ¿quién este pequeño mago?— preguntó el señor Tenebroso.

—Peter Pettigrew, mi Lord— respondió Avery— Uno de los traidores amigos de los Potter y del exiliado de los Black—

—Ya veo, ya veo… ¿así que te has dejado arrastrar por la palabrería barata y el sentimentalismo? ¿Qué es lo que esos traidores hacen que los magos sangre pura como tú, acaban siguiendo a líderes tontos?— le preguntó el Lord, pero Peter sentía que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar, el Lord, rió— Como sea… tarde que temprano, todos se darán cuenta del bando incorrecto que eligieron. Para algunos…— comentó mirándolo directamente— Aún no es tarde— sentenció y dándose la media vuelta, Avery y Mulciber siguieron a su amo. Peter escuchó los conjuros cesar y los susurros sonar fuera de ese callejón, se preguntó qué harían sus amigos al advertir que el mismo Voldemort estaba ahí, pero no logró reunir las fuerzas para dar un paso y acercarse.

La voz fría del Lord, su presencia imponente y su seguridad al dirigirse a sus súbditos. El poder. La grandeza. El ímpetu. Peter estaba cohibido, temeroso. Se sentía como aquel niño de 11 años, carente de habilidades y aislado de las amistades. Y la luz que hubieran proyectado los que por años hubiera llamado amigos, _hermanos_ , no parecía aparecer.

¿Avery y Mulciber tendrían razón?

Lo cierto era, que desde que James hubiera contraído matrimonio y Lily hubiera asumido su papel como esposa, el joven al que llamara Cornamenta, solo salía de casa por las misiones y el Ministerio. Pasaba sus días mimando a su mujer, idiotizado con su presencia y en todo ese tiempo, nunca había llamado a Peter para verse solo ellos dos. Sirius y Remus gozaban de ese privilegio, pero James parecía haberse olvidado de Peter, su mundo se centraba en Lily, en Sirius y en Remus.

Y esos dos. Sirius seguía a James a donde fuera, era su pareja en la batalla y su compañía en el Ministerio. Se veían con regularidad y no faltaban las noches de Luna para acompañar a Remus. Pero Sirius como James, nunca buscaba a Peter. Cuando Cornamenta no estaba, el oji gris pedía la compañía de una dama o de Lupín y eran los dos, los que charlaran o rieran. Ni siquiera Remus era capaz de llamarlo. La desaparición de su padre, solo había ameritado una visita, mientras que Sirius y James e incluso Lily recibieron semanas enteras al castaño, cuando la muerte de Alphard, Ffrint y los Evans hubieran tenido lugar. El de ojos dorados, tampoco no buscaba, no llamaba, ni siquiera enviaba _patronus_ y no lo esperaba en sus noches de transformación.

Para James, para Sirius, para Remus, la amistad estaba entre ellos tres, de un momento a otro, cuando no se veían, era porque James estaba con Lily o Sirius acompañaba a Lily o Remus leía con Lily. En el campo de batalla, los tres exponían sus vidas, pero no se alertaban cuando Peter desaparecía. Si la pelirroja se doblaba un poco si quiera, alguno de los tres corría en su rescate.

Peter se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar como al otro lado, los Aurores y miembros de la Orden comenzaban a desaparecer, tenía que irse, todo había terminado. Y solo se preguntaba: ¿cuándo Lily tomó su lugar entre sus amigos? ¿O ese lugar, nunca había sido suyo?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Desconozco si Vernon acudió o no a la boda de los Potter, pero a mí me ha agradado organizar un ambiente alegre y familiar sin contar con las actitudes de Petunia.

 ***** Respecto a un Remus entregado al alcohol, he leído muchos fic's en los que el ebrio suele ser Sirius, saliendo un poco de la rutina le doy su gran borrachera al serio y siempre reservado Remus.

 ***** Según sé, las fechas se me pasaron y Alphard Black muere antes de que Sirius cumpla los 18, puestos así, la caída de un gran guerrero y un pariente importante en la vida del joven Black.

 ***** Los datos oficiales, afirman que tanto Orión como Walburga mueren de tristeza. El padre de Sirius cae víctima de la muerte cinco años antes que su esposa, pero en tiempo cercano a la desaparición de Regulus.

 ***** Me ha gustado respetar el odio que Sirius proclama a su familia para continuar con el cannon, aunque a mi parecer y dada la biografía de Walburga Black, su resentimiento era más hacia su madre que cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

 ***** Según el libro de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ , lo señores Dursley desconocían a Harry antes de que este llegara a su puerta y según los datos, los padres de Lily fallecen antes que su hija menor por lo que yo me despido de ellos de esta manera y dejo en paz a Petunia y a Vernon hasta que Harry llegue a su hogar en manos de Dumbledore.

 ***** Una vez más, como hace un tiempo, encierro en este capítulo una escena centrada en Peter, quién está demás decir posee un papel importante en la historia y serán sus sentimientos los que nos lleven hasta la terrible noche del 31 de Octubre, siendo aquí, la primera vez que se sienta excluido. Centro su hostilidad hacia Lily, pues a mi parecer, ella fue uno de los factores que pudieron haberlo hecho sentir desplazado.

 ***** Sobre la aparición de Voldemort, esta es la primera vez que lo hago aparecer en batalla por lo que ya sabrán, esta es la primera vez que los Longbotton y los Potter lo desafíen. El otro lado de esta escena lo desdibujaré en el siguiente episodio.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

CANDY, Isabelchan56, Claurs

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Opugno! —_


	20. Las pruebas de la guerra

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…"—_

* * *

 **= 20. Las pruebas de la guerra =**

—" _Las cosas que dependen de nosotros son por naturaleza libres, nada puede detenerlas, ni obstaculizarlas; las que no dependen de nosotros son débiles, esclavas, dependientes, sujetas a mil obstáculos y a mil inconvenientes, y enteramente ajenas." (Epicteto)_ _ **—**_

Enarboló su varita y la agitó, lanzó su mejor conjuro y esperó que diera en el blanco. Un segundo después Snape cayó de espaldas al suelo y su varita rodó metros lejos de él. Remus sonrió con satisfacción y sintió el hombro de Sirius -luego de haber cubierto a James del ataque de McNair- volviendo a su lado para combatir a Rowle. Snape volvió al ataque y Remus ya lo estaba esperando; con movimientos rápidos, Remus demostraba lo diestro e intrépido que podía ser en combate. Detrás, los demás miembros de la Orden ya habían comenzado a situarse en círculo como cerrando una barrera que terminaría por arrasar con los mortífagos. James apoyaba a Lily, como ella apoyaba a Marlene; Dorcas se batía a duelo sola contra su acérrima rival, Bellatrix Lestrange, sin embargo Moody hacía lo posible por llegar hasta ella y Peter… ¿Dónde estaba Peter?

Aprovechando un pequeño descuido de Snape quién se dejara desequilibrar por su último conjuro, Remus volvió la vista al lugar dónde antes hubiera visto a Peter y se quedó perplejo al encontrar el sitio vacío.

— Sirius… Peter no está— anunció. El de ojos plateados también se giró y juntos comprobaron que su amigo había desaparecido. ¡Alguno de esos malditos lo habría derrotado o acorralado! Sirius sintió la rabia fluir en su interior y unas ganas inmensas de hacer polvo a golpes a quién hubiera osado meterse con su amigo hicieron temblar sus puños.

Pero no hubo tiempo de actuar.

De repente, las varitas de sus contrincantes se apagaron, muchas regresaron a los costados de sus portadores, quiénes no se sintieran completamente seguros de guardarlas, mientras cada Mortífago se mostraba sereno y ligeramente orgulloso de estar en aquel lugar. Del fondo, surgiendo de un solitario y pequeño callejón, una larga túnica negra se arrastraba por el suelo y un hombre que fuera capaz de congelar a todos a su alrededor hizo acto de presencia. Su andar era orgulloso, su mirada roja inyectada en la maldad y su sonrisa de medio lado daba a entender que se sentía satisfecho con ver a los magos pelear.

Lord Voldemort, apareció y nadie –de ningún bando- pudo hacer algo más que observar.

— Lamento aparecer de esta forma— se disculpó Voldemort con fingida pena— Pero me he cansado de observar cómo se enfrentan entre sí. No niego que resulte impresionante admirar las habilidades de los nuestros, pero me parece innecesario derramar sangre limpia por todo el lugar, cuando lo más sensato sería que permaneciéramos todos unidos…— los miembros de la Orden se habían comenzado a reunir en un solo círculo más cerrado y a la defensiva, sus varitas se mantenían rígidas en sus manos y al frente, Moody, los Prewett, Dorcas, los Longbotton y los Potter, examinaban cualquier salida posible, cualquier punto débil en la nueva formación que los Mortífagos tomaban tras su líder.

— Seamos sensatos, por favor. Lord Voldemort no está en contra de la pureza de la sangre, tan solo repudia a los que con sus mezclas osan mancillar nuestra estirpe— por un momento, sus ojos recorrieron a la Orden como si con ello pudiera detectar quién no era sangre limpia, cuando Lily sintió su mirada roja y malévola, no pudo sino estremecerse— Por favor, sé de antemano que Dumbledore los habrá convencido de que oponerse a la pureza es discriminatorio, inhumano, quizás, pero ¿qué puede un mago como Dumbledore decir? ¿No es sangre limpia el líder que los ha abandonado aquí? Guarden sus varitas, detengan esta guerra. ¡Únanse a mí! Juntos, limpiaremos el mundo, juntos crearemos una nueva sociedad dónde…—

— ¿Dónde magos idiotas se regodeen de esclavizar y torturar muggles?— preguntó Frank Longbotton con valentía dando un paso al frente y alzado su varita dónde Bellatrix ya hubiera subido la guardia; ante sus palabras, los mortífagos se tensaron, puesto que Frank era el primer hombre en oponerse directamente al Lord, luego de Dumbledore.

— O tal vez ¿dónde gente inocente muera solo por nacer mágicos en linajes sin magia?— prosiguió James, dando un paso al frente como hubiera hecho su compañero. Alice y Lily se movieron al instante, seguras de que deber era apoyar a sus respectivos maridos, amigos y compañeros; Dorcas las siguió, las varitas de toda la Orden estaban alzadas, cuando el Lord rió.

— ¡Tontos! ¿Osarán darme la espalda, cuando os he extendido una segunda oportunidad? ¿Pretenden enfrentar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos siguiendo los ideales de un líder barato y acabado?— cuestionó el Lord y la respuesta de James, desencadenó el pandemónium.

— ¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ES EL MÁS GRANDE MAGO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!—

Lily lanzó un conjuro y Dorcas la secundó, Moody dio una sacudida a su varita y los hermanos Prewett conjuraron el fuego maldito. Remus tomó a Sirius del hombro, Lily y James permanecían tomados de la mano y sus varitas apuntaron directamente al Lord, antes de desaparecer entre el rayo del _Desmaius,_ que hubieran conjurado al mismo tiempo. Alice y Frank los siguieron. Uno a uno, la Orden desapareció.

Una de las estrategias primordiales en la guerra es la preservación del mayor número de vidas posibles y muy conscientes de que en aquel lugar, la Orden del Fénix no tenía las mayores posibilidades, la mejor arma era la retirada.

En un callejón cercano, Peter se desapareció antes de que fuera el último en quedar ahí, aún cohibido y temeroso, aún pensativo y extrañamente meditabundo. Mientras que en el frente, Lord Voldemort reía.

¿Así que ese grupo de magos, era el que tantos problemas comenzaba a darle? Era ese ¿el ridículo ejército que Dumbledore hubiera formado en su contra? Y mucho más gracioso que ver el batallón reclutado, eran esos; los chicos que lo retaron y esas, las mujeres que los secundaron… ¿eran los peones que tendría que derribar primero? ¿Quién les había ilusionado con que podrían retarlo y no pagar por ello? Dumbledore, eso era claro.

Pero por más que esos pregonaran que el viejo mago aún tenía un sitio importante en la historia, Lord Voldemort se encargaría de demostrar lo contrario. Porque él tenía una ventaja que nadie conocía. O al menos, nadie que viviera.

Por un momento, el Lord volvió sus memorias a la extraña y repentina desaparición de su vasallo Regulus Black. Pero aquel muchacho, no era alguien de quién debería preocuparse, Regulus no habría podido descubrir su secreto y seguramente de haberlo hecho habría callado por lealtad, puesto que el Lord sabía que Regulus era uno de sus más fieles seguidores.

Bellatrix, otra de sus seguidoras siempre fiel, junto a Rodolphus y Rabastan, se acercaron para recibir órdenes, pero por esa tarde, el Lord indicó la partida. Por esa tarde, no habría batalla. Pero en el ajedrez, las mejores jugadas son las que se estudian, concentrado, determinado, examinando cada posible reacción del oponente y por esa tarde, Lord Voldemort tenía una jugada que pensar.

¿Dónde encajaría ese pequeño muchacho al que Avery y Mulciber intimidaran a su llegada? ¿Sería de alguna ayuda? ¿O es que aquella idea que hubiera surgido al verlo encogido de miedo en realidad era infundada?

 **:-:-:**

— James ¿estás bien?— preguntó Lily entrando en la habitación. El de gafas, permanecía sentado en la cama, mirando en dirección de la gran ventana que iluminaba el lugar y dándole la espalda a la puerta y a su esposa.

— Yo…— murmuró el chico. La pelirroja tomó asiento a su lado y sujetó sus manos, que hubieran reposado en las piernas del joven, con dulzura; como si quisiera transmitir su calor. James la miró y el efecto que sus ojos verdes produjeron en él, fue inmediato. Con una sonrisa, el joven de anteojos acarició el dorso de la mano de la chica con el pulgar y sonrió— Sí, estoy bien. Es que no había tenido tiempo de digerir lo que hice— comentó. Lily no preguntó a qué se refería, pues lo recordaba con claridad.

En el colegio, mientras hubieran cursado el sexto curso, los Merodeadores –fieles a su palabra y conocedores de cada rincón del castillo- habían ayudado a la pelirroja a encontrar una criatura cambiante y horrorosa: un _Boggart_ , que aclararía su mente y respondería a su interrogante: ¿a qué era a lo que más temía?

Aquella oscura noche, habría sido no solo la primera en que Lily viera a James con otros ojos, sino también, la primera que la acercara emocionalmente con cada Merodeador. Sirius, habría compartido su miedo más grande a los _Dementores_ con ella, como Remus habría dicho que antaño su _Boggart_ fuera la Luna y Peter, revelara que temía a las acromántulas. Pero James… el de cabellos negros y ojos avellana, fue el que esa misma noche, advirtió que su miedo había cambiado y que su más grande temor podía representarse con una sola figura: Lord Voldemort.

— Fuiste muy valiente— aseguró Lily.

— Y es extraño ¿sabes?— le respondió él— Cuando lo vi aparecer, temblaba de miedo. No sabía qué hacer, solo sentía que mi varita caería al suelo si no la aferraba. Mis ojos buscaron a Sirius, como pidiendo que me ayudara a centrarme, pero su voz me paralizó. No pude lanzar ningún conjuro más y solo pude tomar tu mano. Con cada frase, con cada mirada… Reaccioné solo cuando te miró. Lo sabe. Sabe que no eres sangre limpia, sabe tu procedencia como sabía la de Marlene, sus ojos así lo dieron a entender— Lily asintió con la cabeza, ella también lo había notado. Pero ¿cómo se habría enterado el Lord? ¿Habrían sido sus súbditos los que le revelaran dicha información? ¿O era cosa de su gran poder?— Cuando Frank saltó a la discusión, mi boca y mi cuerpo se movieron antes que yo. Cuando me di cuenta, él nos respondía y escuchar como el nombre de Dumbledore se difamaba me hizo estallar. Salir de ahí sin embargo, eso fue un verdadero alivio— suspiró. Lily soltó su mano y rió, acarició su mejilla con cariño y le dijo:

— Un Gryffindor no se paraliza ante el miedo. Lo vence, lo supera. Y tú eres un verdadero Gryffindor, James. No hay otra razón para explicar porque fuiste capaz de plantarle cara a ese maldito. Simplemente, eres un hombre valiente y justo, leal y…— James no la dejó terminar, la besó con intensidad, dejando en el acto la certeza de que tenerla con él, era lo mejor que podría tener. La pelirroja no tardó en corresponder y habían terminado recostados en la cama, cuando un carraspeo los hizo separarse de golpe, como dos adolescentes que son sorprendidos _infraganti._

— ¿Lo ves, Canuto? Te dije que no subiéramos— comentó Remus con una sonrisa, desde el marco de madera que rodeara la puerta. A su lado, Sirius sonreía, de esa manera tan característica en que anunciaba que estaba a punto de comenzar a moler.

— ¿Pues qué no se suponía que el ciervito se nos moría de miedo? ¡A la otra, por favor, mejor dinos que nos vayamos, Evans! No es necesario que nos encontremos con estas escenas— se mofó. James abrió la boca para refutar, pero Sirius se adelantó— ¡Pudieron haber cerrado la puerta! Nosotros no invadimos su privacidad. Puerta abierta, entrada libre. Puerta cerrada, entrada forzada— acotó. James se lanzó a por el para meterle un coscorrón, mientras el de ojos plata corría a la planta baja para escapar y Lily reía con Remus ante las infantilerias de los otros dos.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar, Remus?— preguntó la pelirroja.

— Claro, me gustaría. Esperemos que Sirius sobreviva para cenar— se mofó el castaño.

— Mejor que no, si James no lo alcanza, lo haré yo— bromeó la chica— ¿Dónde está Peter?—

—Se fue hace rato, creo que Sirius lo habrá desanimado. Como desapareció antes de que Quién-tú-sabes apareciera, Sirius no perdió oportunidad de reñirlo. Últimamente, se muestra muy duro con Peter, quiere hacerle entender que no debería andar por ahí temiendo todo el tiempo, pero Pete es demasiado tímido como para hacerle caso. Por una parte, Sirius tiene razón, aunque no creo que Peter entienda sus intenciones— le explicó Remus, bajaban las escaleras con destino a la cocina, mientras en la sala, James ya había alcanzado a Black.

— Pobre Peter, parece que se ha vuelto más introvertido desde la desaparición de su padre— comentó Lily.

— Eso parece, pero no he tenido oportunidad de comentarlo tranquilamente con él. De todas formas, no hemos dejado de buscar a su padre, aunque el regreso de los estudiantes se acerca y entre una y otra cosa es difícil llevar la búsqueda— cuando hubieron entrado en la cocina, Lily usó su varita para preparar la cena y mientras charlaban James y Sirius finalmente aparecieron, pronto, Peter y sus cambios se perdieron, cuando James aseguró que buscaría la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo, pues para él tampoco habría pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el oji azul se mostraba de nuevo reservado y tímido como el primer año en Hogwarts.

 **:-:-:**

— _¿En qué pensabas Peter?— le espetó Sirius— ¡Debiste haberlos burlado! ¡Debiste haber huido! ¿Es que no podías demostrarles que eres mejor que ellos? Si no fuera porque el tonto Lord apareció habría tenido que abandonar la batalla por ir a buscarte._

— _¿En realidad piensas que podría yo solo con ellos?— respondió Peter, cohibido; internamente esperanzado de que la respuesta del oji gris le ayudara a serenarse, a controlar sus pensamientos._

— _Hace una hora, lo habría creído. ¿Ahora? No, lo dudo. Si sigues temiendo explotar tus habilidades, si sigues acobardándote en el duelo, no serás capaz de derrotar a nadie. Y no tiene que ser así. Creí que habíamos superado eso hace años— sentenció Canuto dándole la espalda._

Peter negó con la cabeza. Se encontraba en el hogar de sus padres, solo, pues su madre no había deseado regresar luego de la desaparición de su padre y de la muerte de su abuela, aquella tarde gris, Peter agradecía estar solo.

La palabras de Sirius se repetían incontables veces en su memoria, acompañadas solo por las de los Mortífagos y el Lord.

Por una parte, el comentario de su amigo le daba a entender que esperaba más de él, mientras que a ratos en realidad parecía que comenzaba a pensar en él como un debilucho. Avery y Mulciber habían provocado que su confusión se centrara en darse cuenta que poco a poco había comenzado a alejarse de sus amigos. Y Voldemort… ¡El señor Tenebroso prácticamente le había extendido una invitación! — _Para algunos... Aún no es tarde—_ había murmurado, pero ¿qué quería decir?

Entre más lo pensaba más se confundía. Entre más ahondaba en las actitudes de sus amigos más parecía que comenzaban a excluirlo. ¿Pero en verdad Lily era el problema? La pelirroja siempre lo había tratado bien y lo había apoyado. ¿No le había pedido que fuera él quién cuidara de Remus en batalla? ¿Y James? Solo cumplía su deber como marido, Peter no podía creer que su falta de atención fuera ilógica, el pelinegro tenía tantas responsabilidades como mago que como esposo. ¿Pero y Sirius y Remus? ¿Es que no podían visitarlo? ¿No podían buscarlo? — _Habría tenido que abandonar la batalla por ir a buscarte—_ había dicho Canuto. ¿Es que eso le molestaba? ¿Es que lo irritaba sentirse la niñera de Pettigrew?

— Pero tiene razón— se dijo a sí mismo— No puede estarme protegiendo, estábamos ahí para derrotar a los demás y por momentos nos llevaban ventaja— de repente, parecía que era Peter el que hubiera hecho mal dejándose acorralar— Pero yo no lo busqué. Sucedió de repente…— y eso no habría pasado si Sirius no hubiera corrido a cubrir a James y Remus dejado su lugar junto a él. ¿O había sido él, el que se movió?

Confundido como estaba, Peter decidió prepararse la cena y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Quizás después… Quizás debería prestar más atención a sus amigos, antes de llegar a una conclusión. De cualquier forma, no podía decirles que fueran los del otro bando los que lo obligaran a pensar en todo. No, porque ellos no entenderían, dirían que todo era mentira. ¿Pero estaba bien comenzar a guardarles secretos?

 **:-:-:**

El verano finalmente se acercaba a su final y con él, las vacaciones terminaban anunciando el regreso de los magos y brujas en etapa escolar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Desde su último viaje a Londres, que hubiera resultado un éxito en cuanto a la seguridad de los estudiantes, la nombrada Orden del Fénix comandada por el Director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se había preparado una vez más para llevar a cabo un viaje seguro para todos aquellos que abordaran el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Desde la mágica entrada ubicada entre las plataformas 9 y 10 de la estación de trenes King Cross en Londres, hasta los pilares del andén 9 ¾ y las puertas del expreso, el lugar había sido cubierto por magos capacitados para su protección. Desde sus puestos, las escenas que los vigilantes alcanzaban a admirar, bastaban para que los presentes corroboraran que en realidad su misión valía mucho más que cualquier peripecia que pudiera ocurrir.

— ¿Conmovida, pelirroja?— preguntó Sirius a espaldas de Lily, quién montaba guardia desde uno de los pilares del andén. Frente a ella, una madre y un padre muggles se despedían de su pequeño hijo que volviera al castillo para cursar el tercer o quizás el cuarto curso. Lily sonrió antes de girarse dónde el oji gris.

— Bastante. Ver a todas estas familias me hace darme cuenta de lo que buscamos proteger y de lo que Voldemort jamás podrá arrebatarnos— respondió. Sirius volvió la mirada al pequeño que acababa de subir al tren.

— Tienes razón, son estas cosas las que ese maldito nunca nos quitará. Por estas escenas, es que me alegro de estar cerca de James y de ti— comentó el pelinegro— Dentro de unos años, podría estarlos acompañando a ustedes a dejar a un mini Cornamenta de 11 años…—

— En primer lugar, si tuviera un hijo, jamás lo traería contigo. Todavía no estoy segura de que seas una buena influencia, mira nada más lo que hiciste con James— se mofó la pelirroja, Sirius abrió la boca para refutar:

— Para tu información, Jimmy ya era un desastre cuando yo lo conocí y si no mal recuerdo, tú estabas ahí— por respuesta Lily rió y dio un codazo a Sirius.

— Sería bonito venir de nuevo a dejar a mis hijos. Aunque espero que eso ocurra cuando la guerra termine…— murmuró la chica.

— Cuando eso pase, lo único que su hijo escuchara de la guerra, será como su padre plantó cara al estúpido señor Tenebroso y como su madre se enfrentó a toda clase de peligros por conservar un mundo sin muerte y terror para él— le aseguró el de ojos plata, pasando una mano por sus hombros. Lily se sonrojó.

— No olvides a su padrino. Mi hijo escuchará miles de historias en las que su padrino surcó los cielos en su motocicleta solo para perseguir Mortífagos que ninguna oportunidad tenían contra él— Sirius pareció reaccionar ante el cometario de Lily y la emoción en sus ojos detonaba la alegría que había provocado el argumento.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Me nombrarías padrino de tu hijo o hija, Lily?—

— James dice que prometió nombrarte a ti, si no me arrepentía de casarme con él antes de la boda. Así que estoy obligada a hacerlo— Lily rió ante la mueca que surcó el rostro de Sirius, pero hizo una pausa en su argumento antes de proseguir, disfrutando la expresión de Black— Pero, honestamente Sirius, ¿conoces a alguien mejor para padrino de un Potter, que tú?—

— Bueno, siempre está Remus— suspiró Sirius mirando en dirección del aludido, que dos pilares más allá montaba guardia junto a James y Peter.

— Confío en que tendremos el suficiente tiempo como para tener una familia en la que Remus y Peter también sean padrinos— espetó Lily sin despegar la mirada de los tres Merodeadores y disfrutando de la ilusión que causaba el formar una familia con James.

—Lo tendremos pelirroja, lo tendremos. Después de todo, una familia de Merodeadores es lo mejor que puede pasarle a la comunidad mágica— le dijo Sirius, dirigiendo una sonrisa a James que acababa de girarse. El silbato que anunciaba que el tren finalmente partiría se hizo escuchar y puestos para que el Expreso comenzara el viaje, Lily y Sirius dejaron de charlar.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades ni ataques. Cuando el tren desapareció de la vista y los magos que hubieran acudido a dejar a sus pequeños se marcharon, la guardia dispuesta también partió, reuniéndose más adelante con quiénes custodiaran el lado muggle del andén. Mientras que en el tren, los mismos Benjy Fenwick, Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore montaran el número de seguridad hasta que los estudiantes estuvieran resguardados en la seguridad del castillo.

Al salir de la estación, los Potter, Remus, Sirius y Peter, se unieron a los Longbotton y a Dorcas para aprovechar su estancia en Londres y visitar el Caldero Chorreante dónde una buena copa no les sentaría mal. Mientras caminaban, Dorcas charlaba con Sirius sobre su última experiencia viajando en la motocicleta del chico, mientras los Potter y los Longbotton discutían las buenas y malas del matrimonio y Remus intercambiaba con Peter opiniones sobre la misión que acababan de dejar atrás.

El Caldero Chorreante los recibió luego de una buena caminata y Tom, el tabernero los atendió con una sonrisa. Pronto los seis tuvieron una copa con cerveza de mantequilla en sus lugares y las charlas fluyeron en torno a lo sucedido en los últimos meses. Desde que Frank y James hubieran plantado cara al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, los ataques de los mortífagos habían aumentado y muchos de ellos se comenzaban a ensañar en derrotar a los dos matrimonios que hubieran demostrado su valía como magos y su valor al encararlos. Dorcas comentó que su rivalidad con Bellatrix iba en aumento y rió con ganas cuando Sirius comentó:

— No te sientas mal Dorcas, a la serpiente de mi prima no le agrada nadie que no sepa sisear—

— Yo creo que en vez de pensar en ti Dorcas, deberías pensar un poco en el pobre Rodolphus. Después de todo, es el, quién tiene que compartir cama con Bellatrix y eso debe ser realmente una tortura— siguió mofándose James ante las carcajadas de grupo.

— ¡Por Merlín, Cornamenta! Me lo he imaginado. ¡Qué susto! Creo que se me revuelve el estómago de imaginar a esa serpiente al lado de alguien en la cama— exclamó Sirius, estremeciéndose ante la idea. Todos soltaron la carcajada. Cuando las cervezas se terminaron, los magos se permitieron darse una vuelta por el callejón Diagon; a su paso se encontraron a Hagrid, quién comprara artículos para los invernaderos de Hogwarts y con Doris Crockford quién estuviera visitando el banco de los magos, Gringotts.

Bastante alegres por estar de vuelta en el lugar que les diera la bienvenida cuando todos cumplieron los 11 años para entrar a Hogwarts, el grupo disfruto de su visita y las charlas fueron amenas y animadas durante ella. Hacia el atardecer, cuando la noche comenzara a anunciar su llegada, todos se despidieron y se desaparecieron junto a _Ollivanders_ con rumbo a sus hogares. James se despidió de sus amigos, hasta volver a verlos en la reunión del día siguiente de la Orden, que tendría lugar en el hogar de Dedalus Diggle, puesto que desde que aumentaran los duelos contra Mortífagos, los cuarteles generales variaban en cada reunión, despistando a los enemigos.

Cuando Peter se desapareció, nuevos pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Nada había cambiado demasiado desde el ataque en que Avery y Mulciber lo acorralaron, Sirius no había retomado la riña y James había hablado una vez con él, sobre su actitud introvertida, invitándolo a desahogarse con el e gafas si algo lo molestaba pero sin lograr aclarar su mente por completo. Durante aquel mes, el pequeño Peter había pasado sus días observando a sus amigos, notando como de una forma u otra, casi imperceptible para los demás, él era el menos considerado en lo que respectaba al trabajo en equipo; por momentos, lograba convencerse de que aquello solo era la costumbre de mantener detrás a Peter como en el Colegio hubieran hecho para que ningún alumno o profesor advirtiera que se retrasaba un poco e seguir el hilo de las cosas, pero no podía dejar de sentir por momentos que en realidad, todo se debía a que no creían en él lo suficiente como para mantenerlo cerca en la refriega; sin proponérselo, Peter había comenzado a convencerse de que sus amigos pensaban de él, lo que antaño hubieran dicho que no hacían: que era un tonto, un inútil, un bueno para nada.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—Debido a los nuevos informes, Alastor y yo, creemos prudente formar pequeños equipos que seguirán, cazarán y espiaran a uno o dos mortífagos— anunció Dumbledore luego de haber dado lugar a los informes respecto a la situación en el frente. Los presentes, asintieron con la cabeza, confirmando que estaban de acuerdo con la nueva estrategia.

— Bien. Fenwick y Dearborn, vigilaran a Alecto y Amycus Carrow— indicó Moody— Dorcas y los Prewett, vigilaran los tres Lestrange, esos desgraciados no se separan.

— Esperemos que sigan así, porque Rabástan me debe una— murmuró Fabián con una sonrisa.

— A Vance y a Jones les tocan Dolohov y a Rockwood— siguió Moody. Emmeline y Hestia asintieron con la cabeza— Bones y Podmore; Rosier y Rowle. Evan, hijo de Rosier, trabaja en el Ministerio, yo me encargaré de vigilarlo.

— Bien. Rowle será fácil de capturar, es algo tonto— murmuro Sturgis.

— Longbotton, ustedes vigilaran de cerca al hijo de Crouch junto a Selwyn. Barty Jr. Gusta de asistir a los juicios del Wizengamot aunque dudo mucho que este en el Ministerio para seguir los pasos de su padre. Como sea, es bastante escurridizo, tengan cuidado— ordeno Moody.

— Ya decía yo, que ese chico tenía una mirada de loco— murmuró Frank a su esposa.

— McKinnon, quiero que sigas a Travers, Wilkes y Yaxley fuera del Ministerio. Creo que ellos tienen su propio cuartel y claramente nos interesa saber dónde está—

— Claro, no será difícil— aseguró Marlene.

— Black, los Malfoy, Lucius y su esposa—

— Seguro. Me fascinara atrapar a ese idiota— sonrió Sirius.

— Potter, ustedes seguirán a Snape y a los inseparables Crabbe y Goyle. Sabemos que esos tres, hacen muchos encargos para su señor— Lily se tensó ante el nombre de Snape, pero James disfruto el saber que tendría una excusa para seguir al cabeza grasosa.

— Pettigrew, quiero que espíes a Mulciber y Avery, visitan frecuentemente los sitios populares y sabemos que desean venganza por la muerte de sus respectivos padres— aseguró Moody. Peter se estremeció ante su misión pero asintió con la cabeza— Yo vigilaré la Oficina de Aurores dese ahora. Regulus Black sigue sin aparecer, pero no perdemos la esperanza de que aparezca, quizás haya traicionado al Señor Tenebroso o quizás esté preparando un mandato de su amo— Sirius se irguió ante la mención de su hermano y agradeció los detalles pues la mirada de Moody se clavó en él. Remus miró a James que se hallaba tan confundido como él.

— Señor, disculpe pero…— comenzó a decir, pero Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

— Oh, mi querido Lupin, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti. Es solo que me gustaría discutir unas cosas contigo, en privado. ¿Podemos disponer de tu despacho Dedalus?

— Por supuesto Albus, pasen, pasen— respondió Dedalus con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. Con permiso— Remus y Albus se retiraron, al tiempo que Moody los seguía y los demás miembros comenzaban a retirarse pues lo que fuera que Dumbledore quisiera con Remus en privado era seguro que nos les incumbía. Los únicos en quedarse fueron los Merodeadores, quiénes no dejaban de preguntarse que sería exactamente lo que Remus debería hacer.

— Tal vez… es algo relacionado con su problema peludo— murmuró Sirius a James, quién como él, se mostraba preocupado.

— Esperemos que no sea eso…— suspiró James con un nudo en la garganta.

 **:-:-:**

El despacho de Dedalus era algo más pequeño que el de Charlus Potter, pero a Remus le agrado descubrir que guardaba un acogedor parecido con el de su padre. Lyall Lupin quién pasara mucho tiempo entre sus libros y sus investigaciones, compartía con Dedalus el gusto por los muebles sencillos y revestidos con pintura oscura como los troncos de los árboles de los bosques y por los libros con cubiertas desgastadas.

Apenas entraron, Dumbledore tomó asiento en el lugar que correspondía detrás del escritorio y Moody se situó a su lado, Remus tomó asiento en una de las sillas del frente y escuchó con claridad lo que los dos hombres frente a él, tuvieran que decirle.

— Nos han informado que los nuevos reclutas del Señor Tenebroso son los hombres lobo—dijo Moody. Remus se tensó ante aquella afirmación y por un momento temió que el Cazador estuviera presente para apresarlo a él. ¿Dumbledore había revelado ya su condición a Moody?— Fenrir Greyback es el líder de estos, muchos de los hombres lobos comienzan a unirse a su manada y el ministerio está cada vez más seguro que los hombres lobo son el primer mal en la línea de Voldemort que hay que erradicar—

— Primero que nada, Remus— continuó Albus— Quiero hacer de tu conocimiento que debido a las nuevas circunstancias me he tenido que acercar a Alastor y comentar la naturaleza de tu condición como Licántropo—

— Sí, yo… no sé qué decir profesor…— comenzó Remus.

— No pretendo juzgarte Lupin, porque en realidad no me importa lo que seas, sino más bien lo que hagas. Te conozco desde hace un tiempo y si no fuera porque soy bastante observador y porque Albus ha confirmado mis sospechas, jamás creería de ti, que fueras un hombre lobo— le aseguró Moody con una media sonrisa— En todo caso, el señor Black tiene más pinta de animal que tú— se mofó el cazador. Remus se permitió reír.

— Sí, a veces eso parece— acotó el castaño— Pero… en lo referente a Greyback, ustedes… pretenden que ¿sea yo el que lo siga?

— No exactamente— indicó Moody— Hemos pensado que sería prudente mantener un espía entre ellos y como podrás suponer, ese espía perfecto eres tú; contigo dentro podríamos no solo enterarnos de lo que Voldemort trama sino también convencer a los Hombres Lobo de que se unan a nuestro bando. Si suficientes hombres lobos se asemejaran a ti, lograríamos convencer al Ministerio de que no todas las criaturas que rondan el mundo son monstruos— aseguró Moody. Remus se tornó taciturno y el director supo que pensaba en lo dicho.

— Remus…— le dijo Dumbledore— No te daríamos esta misión si no fuera importante. Soy consciente del peligro que esto representa y quiero que sepas que aprecio demasiado tu vida como para forzarte a hacerlo. Depende de ti si deseas continuar, bien puedes apoyar a tus amigos en sus misiones, no tienes porqué ir…— le aseguró. El castaño miró a ex profesor y asintió con la cabeza.

Remus John Lupin había sido desde pequeño un niño cariñoso y amigable. Su niñez se había tornado dura cuando a los 5 años, un hombre lobo irrumpió en su habitación buscando venganza contra su padre y lo mordió, transformándolo así en un Licántropo. Sus padres lo habían amado tanto como un padre puede amar a un hijo y por tales motivos lo habían protegido del mundo, encerrándolo las noches de Luna y mudándose de residencia cada que alguien comenzaba a darse cuenta de su condición. Por años, fue un muchacho solitario y cabizbajo, tímido por no decir. La luz había alumbrado su vida cuando Albus Dumbledore apareció en su puerta y le anunció que disponía de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y al tiempo, aquella luz se había extinguido cuando hubiera recordado su enorme problema. Las condiciones, sin embargo, habrían sido conocidas por el director quién asegurando que aquello podía fácilmente resolverse, construyó un pasadizo desde el mágico castillo hasta una abandonada construcción conocida como la Casa de los Gritos desde entonces y hasta la actualidad. Dumbledore no solo le aseguró que podría estudiar en el colegio sin problemas, sino que también lo convenció de que aquel lugar sería para él un faro de luz que jamás se apagaría. Y no se había equivocado.

En Hogwarts, Remus tuvo la fortuna de conocer a dos jóvenes magos que tan pronto como lo vieron, lo aceptaron sin reservas. Juntos, los tres incluyeron en el círculo a un cuarto miembro que pronto se volvió como todos un hermano y los cuatro en una fuerte hermandad. Durante un tiempo, Remus también soportó la mentira que mes con mes lo separaba de sus amigos y el dolor que le provocaba no poder contarles sobre su problema. Y sin embargo, todos aquellos esfuerzos resultaron vanos. James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron su condición y cuando el terror acorraló a Remus al creerlos perdidos, los tres demostraron una vez más que su cariño y su amistad iba más allá de lo que era en realidad. Lo aceptaron y lo quisieron, lo apoyaron y cuidaron y finalmente, decidieron arriesgar sus vidas y sus libertades para transformarse en animagos y acompañarlo durante esas noches de Luna en que tan solo llegaba a sentirse.

Gracias a los Merodeadores, Remus dejó el miedo atrás y la Luna no fue su Boggart en adelante, gracias a ellos, las noches de Luna eran una aventura más y los más inhóspitos rincones del Bosque Prohibido su refugio y travesía convertidos en animales.

La salida de Hogwarts marcó el final de esos días, pero no de las aventuras. Desde que se hubieran graduado, no había mes que ellos no lo acompañaran a la Casa de los Gritos de nuevo o al Bosque más cercano donde pasar la transformación.

Y ahí estaba. Remus John Lupin, el tímido, el cerebrito. El Merodeador conocido como Lunático, el que fuera el estratega de las trastadas y las aventuras.

Remus, el licántropo. Remus, el del pequeño problema peludo. Remus, el hombre lobo que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a más como él y quizás, hacerlos seguir su ejemplo.

—Lo haré— sentenció con una sonrisa.

Porque la idea de acercarse a los hombres lobos y convencerlos de que los magos podían aceptarlos y podían vivir en paz con ellos era atractiva. Porque la certeza de que había muchas más gente como los Merodeadores y como Lily y como Moody y Dumbledore, que no los juzgara y temiera sin conocerles, servía para que la esperanza de crear un mundo pacífico y armonioso se volviera realidad. Además de todo, Remus tenía la certeza de que era por eso, que Dumbledore había pensado en enviar un espía entre los lobos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _¡Confringo!—_ exclamó Peter alzando su varita y echando a correr. Avery quién se detuviera ante el tronco del pino que el joven de ojos azules hiciera estallar, se rezagó solo lo suficiente para que Mulciber tomara la ventaja. Peter no miró atrás durante unos momentos hasta que la maldición de Mulciber le rozó la oreja— _¡Confundus!—_ volvió a exclamar, pero Mulciber desvió el conjuro y siguió detrás de él.

— " _Si serás idiota, mira en que te metiste"—_ pensó para sí, regañándose por tan garrafal error cometido durante su misiva. Había pasado casi un mes de que a los miembros de la Orden se les asignaran mortífagos a seguir y como a Peter le había tocado trabajar solo, había optado por seguir a sus asignados desde su forma animaga que le había permitido seguirlos hasta sus hogares sin que ellos se percataran si quiera que había un mago entre ellos. Más de una vez los había encontrado persiguiendo muggles y reuniéndose con otros de su bando, si estaba entre las posibilidades de Peter, intentaba que ningún muggle se cruzara en sus caminos o escuchaba de cerca las conversaciones de esos dos. En el mes que llevaba algo le decía que podría capturarlos, aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo que lo detenía a hacerlo o avisar a sus amigos de sus avances.

A decir verdad, Peter había comenzado a alejarse de los Merodeadores sin proponérselo. James pasaba sus días con Lily siguiendo a sus asignados, mientras que los días de descanso los terminaban en casa. Sirius los visitaba seguido pero Malfoy era un hueso duro de roer, se mantenía lo bastante cerca de los Lestrange y Peter sabía que una ocasión, su prima Bellatrix había visitado a la señora Black, captando la atención de Sirius quién no había visto a su madre biológica en mucho tiempo. Remus por otra parte, era otra historia. Desde que hubiera anunciado su misiva entre los lobos, James y Sirius se habían negado a que participara, pero al escuchar las razones del castaño, lo habían apoyado e instado a avisarles si algo andaba mal, Remus había partido en busca de la manada más cercana y por las pocas veces que había logrado escapar había dejado en claro que sería una misión tardía y complicada. Por otra parte, Peter lograba mantenerse sereno respecto a sus cavilaciones personales cuando se mantenía alejado de sus amigos y no era necesario plantearse las ideas que antaño hubiera albergado. Ese día sin embargo, acababa de poner un pie fuera del departamento de Sirius cuando escuchó que este, ya tenía visitas. James, por supuesto.

— _No estaría mal, un día sin guerra. Nos hace falta— aseguraba James._

— _Pues claro que no estaría mal, por eso te lo digo. Esperemos que Remus pueda escapar de su manada, me preocupa que lo vigilen tanto, creo que saben porque está ahí— acotó Sirius._

— _Si algo marcha mal, prometió decirnos, confiemos en que solo tiene que ganarse la confianza de los otros— Peter casi podía ver la sonrisa de James en sus labios— Y ¿Peter? ¿Le has dicho ya?—_

— _Que va, no he podido. No lo veo seguido, el otro día, estaba por marchar a buscarle para ir a tu casa, cuando Malfoy decidió irse a dar una vuelta a Borgin y Burkes y tuve que seguirle. Se me escapó la oportunidad— aseguró el de ojos grises, Peter sonrió._

— _Tal vez que sea mejor así, Peter está demasiado despistado últimamente como para ayudarnos. Remus tiene más cabeza para esas cosas— comentó entonces James y la sonrisa de Peter se borró al instante._

Claramente, no se quedó ahí para averiguar de qué hablaban sus amigos (aunque de haberlo hecho, habrían sabido que lo que sus amigos deseaban para Halloween era una trastada al estilo de los Merodeadores contra un Mortífago), se desapareció y apareció fuera del hogar de Avery confiando en que ese día solían reunirse en casa de Mulciber y sin haber tenido la precaución de transformarse.

Se encontraba tan desconcertado con el último argumento de James que no advirtió que sus asignados estaban presentes a metros de él. Peter tuvo poco tiempo para escapar y fue gracias a esa lechuza que llegó a manos de Mulciber que logró tener una ventaja. Internado en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Avery, Peter había logrado llegar hasta dónde estaba, aunque la ventaja estaba próxima a terminar:

— _¡Carpe retractum!—_ exclamó Mulciber y la cuerda que surgió de su varita se enredó de lleno en los pies de Peter.

El castaño cayó al suelo y su varita estuvo a punto de rodar y perderse entre la tierra, cuando Mulciber comenzó a tirar de la cuerda. La tierra manchaba sus ropas y las ramas rasguñaban su cuerpo, Peter no lograba sujetar firmemente la varita y cuando lo hicieron girar, Avery y Mulciber ya lo miraban desde arriba con las varitas apuntándole y dos sonrisas retorcidas en los labios.

— Miren nada más, una vez más, cara a cara— le saludó Avery.

— Que bueno que has venido a visitarnos Pettigrew, nos has ahorrado el tener que buscarte— aseguró Mulciber.

— Yo no he venido a visitarlos, mi tía…— comenzó a decir.

— No nos engañes, sabemos que nada tienes que hacer por aquí. Y aunque nos da curiosidad saber el porqué de tu repentina aparición, no te interrogaremos dados nuestros planes— le dijo Avery.

— Dime Pettigrew…. ¿sabías que Lord Voldemort desea hacerte una invitación directa?— preguntó Mulciber. Peter se quedó mudo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta _O._

— ¡Vaya! Creo que no lo sabías— exclamó Avery— Pues sí, aunque no lo creas, nuestro Señor no pasó por alto que pareces un mago excluido y poco apreciado entre el Ejército de Dumbledore—

— Eso no…— refutó Peter, pero Mulciber lo mandó callar con un hechizo.

— No te sigas mintiendo Peter. Sabes bien que tenemos razón, lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos es simplemente escuchar. Lord Voldemort quiere que sepas que conoce tu linaje y que posee el suficiente poder como para ayudarte a escalar la montaña social. Unirte al Lord, puede significar mucho más de lo que en realidad crees— siguió diciéndole Mulciber.

— Piénsalo Pettigrew, con Dumbledore, arriesgas tu vida por personas que ni siquiera lo notan, tus amigos te vuelven la espalda y apuesto a que sus posiciones sociales y sus físicos de tontos arrogantes los convencen de que no eres lo suficientemente listo y merecedor de estar cerca de ellos. Pero con el Señor Tenebroso nada tendría que ser así. Con él, estarías protegido, nada te pasaría, lo único que tienes que hacer, es unirte a nosotros. Ven, únete al Lord y tu recompensa será el poder, la vida que siempre quisiste y un lugar importante entre los magos— dijo Avery sonriente.

— Danos la espalda y no nos verás venir. Te cazaremos y mataremos. Haremos que tus amigos lo contemplen y entonces solo confirmarás que ni siquiera les importara. No te creen lo suficientemente bueno como para interrumpirnos. Para todos, eres simplemente, Pettigrew, el olvidado, el excluido. La mascota del grupo— aseguró Mulciber. Peter forzó su lengua a moverse, pero el encantamiento de Mulciber a un tenía efecto.

— Piénsalo, la próxima vez que te veamos, esperamos una respuesta— le dijo Avery y sin más los dos desaparecieron, dejándolo atado y con la lengua inmóvil. No hizo intentos de moverse, ni siquiera de hablar, permaneció tumbado entre las ramas y la tierra y con la luz del sol cayendo sobre su rostro.

¿Lord Voldemort le extendía una invitación así? ¿Entonces, todos sabían ya que los Merodeadores no lo consideraban más que un pequeño chico para usar de mascota? ¿Es que James ya no necesitaba de Peter para admirarlo? ¿Sirius por fin veía la oportunidad de deshacerse del eslabón débil entre ellos?

— _Sería mucho más sencillo pasarme a su bando con la maldición Imperius. Si han decidido hacerme esto, es porque ¿en verdad creen en mí potencial?—_ se preguntó. De repente, sintió la lengua moverse y recuperando la voz, movió su varita para zafarse las cuerdas, se puso de pie y desapareció, porque de repente, deseaba estar solo en su casa y pensar.

Por una fracción de minuto, la idea de volverse del bando contrario se volvió tan apetecible como un exquisito banquete del Gran Comedor preparado por los elfos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Hacía frío. Los días a la intemperie comenzaban a cobrarle factura pues estaba seguro que se resfriaría. ¿O era lo cerca que se encontraba la Luna Llena? Con un suspiro de cansancio, Remus se dejó tumbar en la tierra, recargado en un frondoso árbol. Aquella Luna llena, llegaba en la última semana de Octubre y Halloween se atravesaba en ella. La manada que hubiera localizado y que lo hubiera aceptado, se mantenía muy alerta ante posibles traidores, así que Remus tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en lo que respectaba a sus escapadas para visitar a la Orden.

Otro suspiro y las ganas incontrolables de marcharse en ese preciso momento de aquel frío bosque. El nombre del lugar le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado hacía ya demasiado tiempo, aunque lo cierto era que quizás venía en algún libro de magia, después de todo, muchos acontecimientos mágicos se habían llevado a cabo en los bosques, aquel verde lugar galés no podía ser sino otro más.

— Lupín— lo llamó uno de los hombres lobo de la manada. Tendría quizá años más que él y su barba necesitaba con urgencia de una buena afeitada.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó el castaño.

— Que va. Solo me preguntaba por qué siempre te aíslas tanto. Llegaste a la manada buscando a más cómo tú, pero no convives demasiado con nosotros— le dijo el lobo, sus ojos eran azules y refulgían a pesar de la escasa luz que iluminaba el lugar, pues hacía horas que la noche hubiera caído.

— Creo que me he acostumbrado a estar siempre solo— mintió— Como ya les dije mis padres me volvieron la espalda y no es cómo que los magos me aceptaran demasiado— aseguró. El hombre lobo a su lado gruñó y Lupin volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que se le formaba cuando mentía.

— Te entiendo, pero es por eso que deberías unirte más a nosotros. Halloween nos dará una buena ocasión para celebrar, el mismo Fenrir Greyback vendrá ¡y traerá a su manada!— le comentó el lobo con ánimos, como si la llegada del hombre lobo que lo hubiera mordido cuando solo tenía 5 años lo alegrara. Con pesar, Remus se unió a la algarabía y trató de mostrarse animado ante aquellas noticias, muy pronto el hombre lobo lo dejó solo invitándolo a dormir y Remus se dejó envolver por la esperanza de que muy pronto la primera semana de Noviembre terminara para que el pudiera buscar la ocasión para escapar y visitar a los Merodeadores a quiénes estaba demás decir, extrañaba como loco.

— _Ánimo Lunático, cuando esto termine, estaremos todos juntos y entonces por fin comenzara nuestra vida de aventura desenfrenada luego de Hogwarts—_ había prometido James la última vez que se vieran.

— _La próxima reunión, debemos darnos buenas noticias—_ había comentado Sirius, pero pese a que Remus no tenía verdaderas buenas noticias, deseaba volver y escuchar lo que fuera que sus amigos tuvieran que decirle. Y vaya que valdría la pena.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _¡Depulso!—_ exclamó James, plantándole cara a Crabbe y lanzándolo por los aires con la potencia de su hechizo.

— _¡Carpe…!—_ comenzó a decir Goyle, pero Lily lo aturdió y lo mandó de bruces al suelo. Crabbe volvió al ataque y su _Sectum_ cortó levemente la mejilla de James.

— Algunos— comenzó a decir el de gafas— Si tenemos un rostro que cuidar, idiota— se mofó— _¡Deprimo!—_ exclamó y su varita apuntó al suelo. Un gran agujero se formó al instante y Crabbe cayó al suelo sin poderlo evitar. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, James se giró con la esperanza de encontrar a Lily, pero incluso antes de haberse dado la media vuelta como debía ser, la temperatura bajo gravemente y James atinó a contemplar horrorizado como su esposa caía al suelo. Un Dementor había aparecido en el almacén abandonado en que Crabbe y Goyle los hubieran acorralado luego de haberlos sorprendido atacando a dos muggles.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!—_ exclamó James y al instante, el ciervo plateado que surgió de su varita logró ahuyentar al dementor. Sin perder tiempo, el de gafas corrió hasta su esposa y la sujetó entre sus brazos, no se quedó más para seguir combatiendo contra los dos Mortífagos y se limitó a desaparecerse y aparecer en la sala de la mansión Potter. Lily yacía inconsciente cuando aparecieron, lo cual solo aumentó su preocupación.

— Lily… Lily por favor… Lily…— la llamó, moviendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, como quién desea despertar a alguien que ha permanecido dormido. Lily se removió y tras un segundo pegó un brinco en el sofá donde James se hubiera apoyado y reaccionó.

— James…— lo llamó. El pelinegro suspiro de alivio y la abrazó sin importarle que la pelirroja se hallara aun desconcertada. Pasados unos segundos, Lily correspondió al abrazo y cuando James la soltó recibió gustosa sus labios.

— No me asustes de ese modo— le dijo él con una sonrisa. Lily asintió con la cabeza y su mano se dirigió a su vientre— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te han herido? Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que el dementor había aparecido, esos idiotas…

— Tranquilo James, tranquilo— lo cortó Lily con una sonrisa— Yo… no me pasó nada, es solo que las emociones de la batalla me alteraron, creo que últimamente me desgasto con demasiada facilidad. Tengo que aprender a cuidarme—

— ¿Te has sentido mal? Lily, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Iré por las capas e iremos a San Mugo— espetó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. No había dado ni un paso con rumbo al perchero cuando Lily lo tomó de la manga y sonrió.

— No es necesario James. Yo… perdóname de verdad por no habértelo dicho, pero… lo que pasa es que quería que fuera una sorpresa— comenzó a decirle. James se detuvo y la encaró.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sorpresa?

— Hace una semana, cuando Sirius y tú acompañaron a Frank a conseguir información de los Crouch, yo… le pedí a Alice que me acompañara a una clínica muggle. Me había estado sintiendo mal y bueno, ella también, un poco, se nos hizo extraño y no quisimos visitar San Mungo dado que ustedes fácil se enterarían. Me hicieron unos estudios y los resultados llegaron ayer por correo muggle…— se explicó Lily con un hilo de voz. James, quién se hubiera tensado desde el momento en que escuchó que Lily había visitado a un médico, esperó a que la chica continuara pero al ver que ella esperaba una reacción sonora de su parte, dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudimos haber ido juntos—

— Lo sé, pero las sospechas eran grandes. Alice también las sentía y personalmente quería poder confirmarlo antes de decírtelo. He pasado unas semanas terribles ocultándote esto. Perdón— se disculpó la pelirroja.

— Pero ¿me dirás que era? ¿Qué tenías o tienes? Por Merlín Lily, no me asustes— rogó el pelinegro. Lily sonrió.

— Me mareo constantemente y también pierdo el apetito. Mi humor no está en su mejor punto… La doctora me hizo unos estudios de sangre y…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué?—

— James… vas a ser papá— sentenció ella. La reacción ante sus palabras, fue inmediata. En un segundo, James había imitado con gran eficacia el efecto del _Petrificus Totalus_ ya que se paralizó al instante y a Lily le preocupó que hubiera dejado incluso de respirar.

Se mantuvo quieta, esperando que su marido reaccionara o siquiera que sus ojos pestañearan, pero al no haber respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse. ¿La noticia, no había alegrado a James? Por supuesto, Lily también había pensado muchísimo en eso, desde que junto a Alice, ambas unieran los síntomas y el extraño retraso en la menstruación que el mes de Octubre no habían tenido. La primera semana se Noviembre aprovecharon el día para su visita al médico muggle y luego de unos días, los resultados se habían confirmado. Lily había caído momentáneamente en el pánico que generaba la noticia al darse cuenta que por un descuido un ser comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella y llegaría al mundo en medio de una terrible guerra. Aunque la felicidad que la había embargado era grande, el miedo, el terror de que el fruto de su amor con James llegara para vivir una época peligrosa y un futuro nada seguro, también se había hecho presente. Con meditación, Lily había llegado a la conclusión de que aunque su bebé no llegaría a su vida en la mejor época para el mundo mágico, llegaría al mundo amado y esperado por sus dos padres y sus tres tíos quienes con ese nacimiento tendrían un motivo más para luchar por un mundo mejor. Ante la reacción de James, Lily se preguntó sí el chico no pensara contrario a ella.

Por su parte, James no sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia. Un hijo. ¡Un hijo de Lily y él!

La noticia le cayó encima como si Lily Evans hubiera aceptado de nuevo concederle una cita en su séptimo año. Como si la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo hubiera vuelto a aceptar casarse con él en el claro de los límites de Hogwarts. Como si Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hubieran hablado en su boda. Como si Lily Evans le regalara noches de infinita pasión y amor en la intimidad de la habitación.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Y ante la sorpresa que Lily expresaba por su falta de respuesta, alzó los brazos y la abrazó. Se perdió en su aroma a Lirios, en la sensación de su cabello tan cerca de la nariz. Y rió.

— ¡Seremos padres! ¡Lily, seremos padres!— le repitió una y diez veces más. La pelirroja no pudo contener su alegría y tan pronto como James la alejó y la besó, sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida!— le dijo el chico— Lily, sé lo que piensas, sé que ya habrá pasado por tu mente el hecho de que un bebé no es la mejor cosa que podríamos hacer en medio de una guerra. Sí, yo también lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas, que eso, no me importa en lo absoluto. Nuestro hijo no llegara a vivir la situación y el terror de esta estúpida refriega, nuestro hijo llegará a este mundo para alegrar nuestras vidas, para darnos una razón más para luchar. Será esperado y amado. Nadie habrá de sentir tanto amor como él, desde antes de nacer, sus padres lo adoran y sus tíos seguramente correrán a comprarle regalos en cuanto se enteren— Lily sonrió y tocó su vientre asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Lo sé James. Este pequeño que se está formando en mí, será amado más que nada en el mundo. Y sé que la guerra no importa, mi bebé tendrá al mejor padre de todos. Y a tres tíos que nunca lo dejarán solo—

— No olvides a su madre. La mujer más valiente y hermosa de este mundo— sentenció él y acto seguido, volvió a besarla.

Sin duda alguna, la guerra no era el mejor escenario para dar vida a un pequeño ser frágil e inocente; sin embargo, ese ser, representaba para su familia, más que una prueba a superar en la difícil situación que se vivía… una esperanza, una brillante luz. El bebé que llegara sería la representación física de lo grande y poderoso que es el amor.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Apareció de la nada y no perdió tiempo alguno. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se internó rápidamente en la propiedad. Sus zapatos dejaban huellas al caminar pero aquello no le importaba, pues lo único verdaderamente importante era llegar al vestíbulo principal de la construcción. No tardó en entrar y ahí, en medio de luces conjuradas y extrañamente, serenos; Sirius y James lo esperaban. Una vez más, se reunían en la Casa de los Gritos que fuera su único refugio seguro en esos días para escaparse y contactar a sus amigos. Al instante, Sirius alzó su varita y lo apuntó:

— ¿Qué libro leía James Potter, la primera vez que intentó pedirle una cita a Lily Evans?— preguntó el oji gris. Remus sonrió y levantando la mano con su varita, respondió:

— _Diario de un vampiro alérgico a la sangre,_ estaba en la Biblioteca. Tú y yo lo buscamos juntos y esa fue la primera vez que te mostré los avances del Mapa del Merodeador— Sirius sonrió y bajó la varita.

— Lo siento Lunático, pero han vuelto a comenzar las desapariciones, además, parece que Quién-tú-sabes tiene nuevos trucos y uno de ellos es que sus Mortífagos usen poción multijugos, Sturgis Podmore lo sabe bien, aunque sigo sin creer como no sientes cuando te arrancan un par de cabellos. Por si las dudas, tenía que preguntar— se disculpó Sirius abrazando a su amigo al saludarlo.

— No te apures, lo entiendo. En la manada, comienza a haber un gran revuelo por seguir la batalla en el frente, hace unos días que dos de ellos me golpearon por haber propuesto escuchar a los magos— se explicó Remus. James se acercó a abrazarlo y saludarlo, pero para Remus no pasó por alto su mirada examinadora, como si deseara corroborar que se encontraba bien.

— Bueno, ¿dónde está Peter?— preguntó Remus

— No vendrá. Está en Galés, cree que ha encontrado a su padre y se marchó. Su madre fue con él, así que lo dejamos ir solo— respondió James— Volverá para la reunión de mañana en la noche o eso me escribió— terminó con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, pues hasta mañana en la noche. Yo deseaba verlos a los tres esta noche, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?— comentó Remus en una sonrisa.

— Pues si quieren mi opinión, yo no quería venir. Lunático, Cornamenta me oculta algo desde el viernes pasado y ya he hecho mil y un rabietas para que me diga que oculta— se quejó Sirius pasando una mano por los hombros de Remus, el castaño miró al de gafas que reía por el berrinche de Sirius.

— Es que yo también quería decírselos a los tres solos. Que va, Peter tendrá que enterarse mañana en la reunión cuando Lily lo anuncie— comenzó James, pero antes de continuar, Sirius se lanzó sobre él con cara de compungido y lo abrazó.

— ¡Oh, Jimmy! ¡Lo siento! No sabía, tienes todo mi apoyo, de verdad, sé que es duro, pero por favor, juntos lo superaremos. Que Lily al fin se diera cuenta de lo feo que eres y decida anunciarlo públicamente no es motivo para estar triste. Comprendo que en estos momentos tú y tu ego nos necesitan— se mofó el de ojos grises sin contener más la risa. Remus lo acompañó pese a las muecas de James que intentaba quitarse de encima a su hermano.

— Si serás, tonto. Espiar a Malfoy te está afectando, porque te estás volviendo igual de baboso— le retó James, Sirius dejó de reír— Pero bueno, Remus, amigo, me da un gusto poder darte esta noticia antes que a nadie. Mucho más, darte esta noticia antes que a Canuto— siguió James acercándose a su amigo y rodeándolo con un brazo encima de sus hombros.

— ¡Por Merlín! Gracias Cornamenta— siguió Remus, ante las caras de Sirius que comenzaba a sentirse excluido— ¿Pero cuál es esa noticia?— antes de que James hablara, echó una mirada a Sirius y tras un momento finalmente lo acercó a él y a Remus. Los dos amigos escucharon lo que James tuviera que decirles con atención, luego de la pausa dramática del joven Potter.

— Van a ser tíos. Lily está embarazada. ¡Voy a ser papá!— exclamó el de gafas. Sirius no tardó en pegar un brinco de felicidad, mientras Remus reía y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Remus preguntó por Lily hasta el mínimo detalle, Sirius pidió ser el primero en ver a la pelirroja al día siguiente; y juntos, los tres chicos celebraron la buena nueva, llenando de halagos y consejos al futuro padre.

— Sirius… creo que Lily ya te lo dijo. Y no hemos dejado de discutirlo. Si tú quieres, nos gustaría que cuando el bebé naciera, tú lo apadrinaras— aseguró James.

— ¿Y lo preguntas, Cornamenta? ¡Claro que seré el padrino! No hay nadie mejor para el puesto. Como no hay nadie mejor para padrino de tu segundo hijo, que Remus. Y Peter tendrá su título con el tercero ¿eh?— respondió Sirius, robando una carcajada más de sus amigos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _¡Partis Temporus!—_ exlcamó Frank al mismo instante en que Bellatrix lanzaba su maleficio torturador. La barrera que se conjuró logró evitar que Alice fuera víctima del _Cruciatus_ que había sido dirigido a ella y el auror se volvió justo a tiempo para esquivar el conjuro de Rabastan quién vengara el fallo de la Mortífaga.

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ exclamó Lily detrás de Alice. James combatía a su lado a Rodolphus, mientras la pelirroja contenía a Rockwood.

La contienda hasta entonces, se miraba equilibrada. Los cuatro magos habían sido sorprendidos por los fieles vasallos al abandonar San Mungo dónde no solo habían aprovechado para que James y Frank obligaran a Lily a Alice a hacerse los primeros estudios prenatales sino también dónde habían podido ver a Emmeline quién hubiera resultado herida en su último duelo contra Dolohov, dos días después de pasadas las Navidades. Los infelices secuaces de Voldemort, los habían acorralado ante unas bodegas abandonadas aun deseosos de saldar la cuenta pendiente que sostenían con esos cuatro, quiénes hubieran osado retar directamente al Lord. Para sorpresa de los Mortífagos, ninguno de los presentes (ni siquiera las embarazadas, aunque dudaban que los Mortífagos supieran de aquello, dado la confidencialidad del asunto) había resultado ser un contrincante débil.

— _¡Crucio!—_ volvió a exclamar Rodolphus en contra de James, pero el de gafas desvió el maleficio y lanzó uno nuevo:

— _¡Confringo!—_ los botes metálicos que hubiera junto al Mortífago estallaron y este se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás.

Lily logró aturdir a Rockwood, mientras que Frank lanzaba un certero _Sectum_ a Rabastan. Alice sostenía el conjuro que Bellatrix le hubiera lanzado pero poco faltaba para que lograra la ventaja. En el preciso instante en que la conexión de conjuros entre las varitas de las señoras Longbotton y Lestrange se rompieron, los ocho contrincantes cayeron al suelo arrojados por la fuerza la aparición que acababa de materializarse.

Por n momento, James pensó que un _Dementor_ había aparecido, pero el grito que Alice ahogara, había bastado para que supiera que no se trataba de aquello. De repente, los Mortífagos dieron sendos pasos hacia atrás, como quién se aparta para dejar a un mago combatir limpiamente en un: mano a mano. Una vez más como casi cuatro meses hubiera sucedido, Lord Voldemort aparecía en escena y Lily sintió que en esa ocasión les costaría mucho más trabajo salir de ahí. Con el pensamiento de escapar ilesa -lo más posible- por el bienestar del pequeño ser que se formaba en su vientre, Lily aferró su varita dispuesta a luchar.

— Una vez más, cara a cara— habló el Lord— Que tremenda y agradable sorpresa—

— Lamentamos no decir lo mismo— refutó Frank, con la mirada dura.

— ¿Frank Longbotton, cierto?— cuestionó el Lord, dejando caer el peso de su roja e intimidante mirada sobre él— He oído mucho sobre ti. Auror. Alumno ejemplar del colegio Hogwarts, uno de los pobres desafortunados que tienen la suerte de ser de los favoritos de Dumbledore— expresó— ¿A qué se debe eso? Y mucho más importante… ¿Qué hace un mago de un linaje respetable entre los defensores de los sangres sucias y los muggles?— cuestionó.

— No todos somos como esos perros falderos que se ocultan a las espaldas de un mago enfermizo— exclamó Frank, su mano aferraba fuertemente su varita y a su lado, su esposa y los Potter le guardaban de un posible ataque.

— Cuidado con lo que dices, Longbotton— le advirtió Bellatrix detrás de su amo.

— Tranquila Bella, tranquila. Es claro nuestro querido Dumbledore a corrompido ya sus mentes. Veamos… Frank y Alice Longbotton, un matrimonio sólido y puro— festejó el Lord al reconocer a sus retadores— Y tú— se dirigió a James— ¿Potter, no es así? Otro linaje puro… aunque la última rama se ha podrido un poco. Nada que no se pueda solucionar— aseguró el Señor Tenebroso con una sonrisa, mirando directamente a Lily. James alzó su varita y lanzó llamas a los pies del Lord.

— No se atreva a mirarla si quiera— le advirtió. El Lord rió mostrando todos los dientes y causando la irritación de James.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja muchacho tonto! ¿Así que es así? ¿Prefieres arriesgar tu vida y la mágica familia que te precede por proteger a quién mancilla la estirpe? ¡Por una asquerosa sangre sucia!— se mofó el Lord. James tembló del coraje.

— Lily vale mil veces lo que tú y tu estúpido linaje podrían hacerlo. _¡Depulso!—_ exclamó. Pero el Lord, fue rápido. De un momento a otro, ambas varitas estaban alzadas y los rayos de ambas se unieron. Bellatrix entró en la refriega atacando a Frank, mientras que Rodolphus se acercaba a por Lily junto a Rabastan.

— ¡Quietos! ¡Yo los acabaré! Ningún mago se atreverá a retarme como el tonto Dumbledore lo ha hecho. Yo mismo acabare con todos aquellos que me den la espalda— espetó el Lord.

Sus Mortífagos detuvieron los ataques, James salió disparado por la potencia del rayo que Voldemort logró dominar y Lily junto a Alice salieron al ataque con nuevos conjuros, pero no por nada Voldemort era el mago tenebroso que hubiera logrado hacer con el poder en la última década, con moratones y un par de rasguños las mandó a volar por los aires y solo porque James se puso de pie, logró conjurar con su varita, una caída suave, mientras Frank lanzara sus mejores hechizos e fuego contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort arremetió contra Frank como con los otros tres, pero logró cortar su brazo y su cuello con la maldición _Sectum_ , desangrándose y necesitando ayuda, los tres restantes, lanzaron al mismo tiempo conjuros. Alice convocó el _fuego maldito,_ mientras Lily lanzara una ola de flechas de plata y James conjurara un _Reducto_ para mandar a Lord al suelo. Sus hechizos rebotaron en la varita del Lord, pero cuando la espesa capa de _Fuego maldito_ fue succionada por su varita, Voldemort contempló con ira que por segunda vez, aquellos cuatro magos tontos que osaban retarlo habían desaparecido.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— Charlus— dijo James, bien sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la cabeza de Lily en sus piernas y un libro de nombres en su mano. Aquella mañana del 30 de enero de 1980, la celebración del cumpleaños número 20 de Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, había comenzado con el listado de nombres que encabezaban las posibilidades para nombrar al bebé que llegaría.

Desde que Lily hubiera anunciado que se encontraba embarazada, habían transcurrido ya tres meses en los cuáles, su vientre había comenzado a crecer al punto tal en que su embarazo resultaba notorio. Sus misiones en la Orden junto a Alice, habían sido reasignadas a simples vigilias y a la protección de las nuevas familias de nacidos de muggles, dado que las mujeres habían alegado que solo se encontraban embarazadas y que al menos hasta que sus panzas crecieran lo suficiente, bien podían seguir con sus misivas y sus duelos personales. Sus maridos cedieron ante aquello, aunque en el último combate contra Rowle, Lily había tenido que soportar estar detrás de un James muy protector y lanzando solo conjuros protectores.

Lo cierto era, pese a todo, que tras el segundo encuentro que la pareja hubiera tenido con el mismo Lord, Lily guardaba su ímpetu en una botella por mantenerse a salvo, a sabiendas de la vida que crecía en ella. En aquella ocasión, Frank había logrado llegar a tiempo para ser curado por Alice, mientras esta lo regañaba por ser tan temerario, pero visiblemente preocupada y aliviada de verlo a salvo. Más tarde, el mismo Dumbledore los había retado por haberse enfrentado solos a Voldemort, pero Sirius había admirado tanto su coraje como odiado no haber estado presente.

— Me gusta— aseguró la chica con una sonrisa, recordando que el padre del chico portaba aquel nombre. Si su hijo se podía parecer a un Potter, que mejor que fuera al abuelo valiente y cariñoso que había tenido.

— A mí también, aunque no sé, tal vez, sería un buen segundo nombre— al instante, Lily negó con la cabeza.

— No, no, no, no comiences a buscarle segundo nombre a mi hijo— refutó la pelirroja.

— Odio recordártelo, pero también es MI hijo— le dijo James— ¿Y cómo estás segura de que será niño? ¿Te han dicho algo en el hospital?

— Aún no, pero yo sé que será niño. Lo presiento— aseguró Lily con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo buscarle segundo nombre?— James arqueó una ceja, confundido.

— Porque el segundo nombre ya lo tengo. Su tío Remus y su padrino tienen dos nombres y quiero que mi hijo también lo tenga. Pero como no quiero confundirme entre uno y otro, por eso he elegido su nombre para estar en segundo lugar— se explicó.

— De nuevo, también es MI HIJO— recalcó el pelinegro— Pero como sea, ¿cuál ese nombre?—

— James…— respondió Lily.

— Lily— la llamó el chico— ¿Me dirás cuál es?—

— James— repitió la pelirroja. El de gafas se quedó callado y tras un momento pareció comprender.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quieres ponerle mi nombre?— preguntó, visiblemente emocionado. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

— Quiero que lleve siempre consigo un recordatorio de quién es su padre. Además de que cuando crezca podré retarlo como a cierto Potter que yo conocí en el colegio— se mofó la pelirroja. James rió a carcajadas y besó la frente de su esposa.

— Bien. Pues ¿sabes? Ya sé que nombre me gusta a mí— aseguró al cabo de un momento— Es el nombre de una persona especial en mi vida, que me marcó desde que yo era muy pequeño. Era un hombre dulce y amable y todo lo que él le enseñó a mi padre, llegó a mí de la misma forma. Su nombre significa poder y yo estoy seguro que nuestro hijo será un mago realmente poderoso, además de guapo y cautivador- rió— ¿Qué te parece, el nombre de Harry? Mi abuelo se llamaba Henry, Harry es solo una derivación.

— ¿Harry?— Lily pareció meditar dicha opción, hasta que con una sonrisa el nombre completo surgió con dulzura infinito amor— Harry James Potter. Me gusta. Más bien, me fascina…— aseguró. James la besó justo antes de que el timbre sonara, Sirius, ya habría aparecido para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pelirroja.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— ¡James!— exclamó Lily, con desesperación. Metros más allá, Dorcas contenía a Dolohov, mientras Sirius peleaba con Rockwood, pero James no aparecía, se había internado en el bosque cercano tras perseguir a Nott, quién la hubiera herido a ella, sin pensar en la venganza que su marido buscaría.

— Lily, ¿dónde se fue?— preguntó Sirius, apareciendo junto a ella, tras haber paralizado a Rockwood.

— Al bosque. Fue tras Nott— aseguro la chica.

— Quédate aquí y ayuda a Dorcas, yo iré por James— le ordenó el oji gris

— De eso nada, iré contigo—

— Lily, tienes que proteger a mi ahijado, o harás que James se arrepienta de haberte dejado venir con tus 4 meses encima— la retó el chico. Lily asintió muy a su pesar y cuando su amigo salió corriendo en pos de su marido, Lily se giró para enfrentarse cara a cara con Severus Snape.

El pelinegro se quedó estático al advertir que a quién se había dirigido no era otra más que Lily. Sus cabellos rojos ondeaban con el viento y su mirada era dura, sin embargo, su belleza no lo sorprendió tanto, como advertir que la pelirroja había embarnecido y mostraba una pequeña pancita que no podía ser otra cosa más que el indicio más notorio de que se hallaba en cinta. Con la rabia subiéndole por el pecho y unas renovadas ganas de asesinar a Potter, Severus quedó a merced de la ira. ¡Lily, embarazada! ¡De Potter! ¡Un hijo de Potter!

— Baja tú varita Lily— pidió el chico con los ojos sombríos. Lily no obedeció.

— Curioso, estaba por decir lo mismo— respondió ella— _¡Desmaius!—_ Snape desvió el conjuro por inercia, pero Lily lo tomó como si hubiera entrado en el duelo, sin atreverse a lanzar ningún conjuro, se dedicaba a desviar cada hechizo que la pelirroja lanzaba pero en el acto, retrocedía, como esperando que alguien se atravesara y el pudiera olvidar que Lily estaba ahí. Pronto, sus deseos se cumplieron, cuando un rayo fue lanzado contra Lily por la espalda, sin embargo, Severus deseó haber lanzado él un aturdidor primero, antes de que aquella varita hiciera acto de presencia.

El rayo rojo de la maldición torturadora fue desviado justo a tiempo y detrás de ellos, Voldemort se volvió encarando a Sirius Black. A su lado, la varita de Caoba que James Potter enarbolara desde los 11 años había logrado desviar su conjuro y Sirius no perdió tiempo antes de lanzar otro. Lily se giró y Severus aprovechó para desviar su duelo de la pelirroja a Fenwick que había llegado para secundar a la chica. Lily no volvió a mirar a Severus, corrió a auxiliar a Marlene que se batía con Wilkes y cuando la Gryffindor estuvo a salvo, Lily contempló como a su marido y amigo, se unía Frank y Gideon Prewett.

Yaxley salió de la nada y la distrajo, mientras que metros más allá, Avery acorralaba a Peter hacia el interior de un oscuro callejón.

— Pettigrew, parece que te he salvado de morir a manos de Travers, ¿no es así?— cuestionó Avery con una sonrisa.

Peter tembló ante aquella situación, pues desde que los Mortífagos hubieran extendido su invitación, él se había por todos los medios de no ser visto por ellos. Los vigilaba de cerca en su forma animaga y nunca se aparecía sin haberse transformado. Con el paso de los días, Peter solo había pasado tu tiempo pensativo, entre aceptar o rechazar. En esos momentos sin embargo, todo lo que durante aquellos meses hubiera recabado respecto a los Merodeadores, pareció inclinar la balanza y la sonrisa de Avery lo tranquilizó, por muy extraño que aquello sonara.

Porque en los últimos meses, Peter había advertido como James le volvía la espalda por ir tras Sirius y Lily, como Remus corriera luego de escapar de su manada en pos de Sirius y James pero nunca de él. Como Lily se regodeaba por la infinita atención que sus amigos le otorgaban solo por haber salido embarazada. Como Sirius decía estar siempre pendiente de él, pero no advertía cuando desaparecía. Como todos los miembros de la Orden veían un mago inútil ahí dónde tanto potencial había, Peter estaba seguro que de no haber estado entre los amigos de los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, en realidad jamás habría tenido una oportunidad en la Orden del fénix ni el mundo mágico. Aquella sensación de popularidad, aquella esencia que se quedara en él por compartir tanto tiempo con sus amigos, no era nada ya. Y finalmente, Peter se había cansado de vivir a la sombra de un vanidoso Black del que nunca llegaría a estar a la altura, de un Lupin siempre sereno y dotado de una inteligencia basta y de ser solo el admirador que ya no necesitaba aquel Potter egoísta y arrogante.

— ¿La oferta sigue en pie?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Lo está. ¿Aceptarás?—

— Acepto. Me uniré a ustedes— sentenció.

Avery rió, pero su conversación se vio cortada, Albus Dumbledore apareció, seguido por Moody y juntos, ahuyentaron al mismo Lord, quién hubiera hecho caer a Sirius Black, por medio de la maldición _Cruciatus._ Avery se marchó justo cuando los Mortífagos emprendían la retirada, dejándole dicho a Peter que esa misma noche, lo buscaría.

El castaño regresó al campo para corroborar que James ya se desaparecía junto a su esposa y Sirius sin reparar en que él no estaba lo suficientemente cerca y mientras Frank y Alice Longbotton, agregaban a la lista de _"salvados por un pelito"_ un tercer encuentro, cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La primavera fue recibida con júbilo por parte de los ciudadanos londinenses quiénes apreciaron con regocijo como los jardines se teñían de verde y como las flores comenzaban a florecer, luego de que los últimos estragos del invierno desaparecieran. A excepción de unos cuantos días en que el clima se helaba tanto como si el invierno se encontrara en su apogeo, todo mundo esperaba de la estación, una primavera colorida y un verano caluroso.

La comunidad Mágica atravesó una nueva serie de cambios cuando Millicent Bagnold finalmente subió al Ministerio como Ministra de Magia con la esperanza de establecer un nuevo orden que finalmente llevara a la derrota al Señor Tenebroso. El Ministerio se puso a sus servicios, con Rufus Scrimgeour dirigiendo la Oficina de Aurores y con el apoyo innegable del directo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. El nuevo trimestre, en Hogwarts, comenzó con un viaje tranquilo de vuelta e ida de Londres y luego de que Dumbledore se hubiera ganado fama por ahuyentar al Lord en el último encuentro de la Orden, los rumores corrían a que el llamado Lord temía verdaderamente al poderoso mago que ostentara los títulos de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Director del Colegio Hogwarts y Vencedor ante el Mago Tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945.

Más íntimamente, Sirius Black acudió dure el último fin de semana de Marzo al Valle de Godric llevando con él, no solo una gran tarta de melaza, sino también un surtido de ranas de chocolate que Remus le hubiera encargado conseguir para celebrar junto a los Potter el cumpleaños número 20 del futuro padre, James Potter. Lily Potter, quién luciera ya su prominente barriga de casi 6 meses de embarazo, recibió a su gran amigo con efusividad y junto al cumpleañero los tres disfrutaron de una tare tranquila, en la que los informes de la guerra que cada uno hubiera recabado en el último mes, no pudieron evitar transmitirse.

— Remus ha dejado dicho que no volverá en un tiempo. La manada en la que se encuentra está a merced de Greyback y este finalmente ha reconocido que es Remus, el niño al que mordió en venganza de Lyall— comentó James con pesadez.

— Tranquilo James, Remus sabrá mantenerse y salir con vida. Greyback no esperara que nuestro querido Lupin sea quién lo derrote en sus propias narices— le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa.

— Además de todo, tú espera a que yo vea a ese estúpido Greyback. Tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar; ese infeliz todavía no me paga el haber condenado a Remus a la licantropía cuando solo tenía cinco años— aseguró Sirius, ganándose una sonrisa de sus dos amigos. Sirius no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los avellana de James. Sí, él también lo recordaba.

Antaño, mientras los cuatro Merodeadores cursaban el cuarto año y se estuvieran preparando para convertirse en animagos, hubo una ocasión en que envueltos en la capa de invisibilidad y luego de una larga carrera con Filch detrás, se refugiaran en la Torre de Astronomía para convocar sus patronus, que ayudarían a su propósito revelándoles un animal que fuera acorde a sus más profundas personalidades. Sirius, quién hubiera convocado un perro, habría encontrado en su significado la lealtad y la protección y James, le habría comentado en una sonrisa: — _Serías capaz de saltar al lago por mí, de buscar un hombre lobo y exigir cuentas por la condición de Remus, de hechizar a todo el castillo si alguien molesta a Peter…—_ y de entonces a la actualidad, Sirius estaba seguro que nada había cambiado. Quizás, que también sería capaz de interponerse entre una maldición por proteger a Lily Potter y el bebé que en ella crecía.

— ¿Por qué Peter no ha venido contigo?— preguntó Lily al cabo de un momento, mientras servía un poco de tarta en el plato de Sirius.

— No estaba en su casa cuando pase camino aquí. Creí que lo encontraría con ustedes, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que se nos ha escapado a los tres— respondió el de ojos grises.

— Seguro fue con su madre de nuevo. Luego de que se confirmara la muerte de su padre, pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Y eso es bueno, necesitan tiempo en familia. Solo se tienen el uno al otro— comentó James.

— Lo sé. Pienso lo mismo. Aunque me gustaría que Peter volviera a quedarse con nosotros, no me gusta verlo tan solo— comentó Sirius, cabizbajo.

— Siempre estamos juntos. Somos los Merodeadores ¿recuerdas?— le dijo James en una sonrisa. Aunque muy dentro de él, también añoraba más que nunca, que sus tres hermanos permanecieran la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado.

 **:-:-:**

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Peter se miró el ante brazo y palpó levemente la marca grabada a fuego que aun ardía luego de un par de horas. Con la tinta negra más oscura que hubiera visto y la imagen de una calavera rodeada por una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la Marca de Lord Voldemort, la Marca de los mortífagos yacía tatuada en su piel.

A sus espaldas, Avery y Mulciber festejaban que finalmente, luego de que Peter demostrara que podía servir como espía para los Mortífagos, el chico había sido marcado y desde entonces considerado como uno de los más cercanos e íntimos del círculo de Lord. Malfoy, quién estuviera presente en su marcación, no se encontraba para nada contento con aquella decisión de su Señor, pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para no abrir la boca. Peter en cambio, se sentía pleno.

Desde el tercer encuentro con el Lord, él había desaparecido luego de comprobar que tan invisible era para sus amigos y esa misma noche se había reunido con el Lord para charlar respecto a su condición. Voldemort le había dicho que lo más prudente sería que se mantuviera al margen y le transmitiera al instante toda información que pudiera serle de utilidad, Peter –todavía encariñado a aquellos que se llamara los Merodeadores- había cuestionado sobre la suerte con que correrían sus ex amigos, pero el Lord aseguró que quizás podría dar una oportunidad a aquellos que se dijeran sangres limpias. Peter captó el mensaje como que Evans no estaba incluida, pero recordando como el primer factor que lo alejara de sus amigos fuera esa pelirroja intrusa, se abstuvo de seguir por ese rumbo o siquiera implorar una oportunidad para ella también.

Con el paso de los meses, Peter se encargó de llevarle al Lord tanto las parejas que se formaban como los últimos planes de emboscar un pequeño cuartel de los mortífagos a las afueras de la ciudad que sería un ataque conducido por Moody. Voldemort hasta ese día, estuvo complacido con sus servicios, pero la Marca además de aceptación llevaba como precio: entregar cabezas. ¿Sería capaz de entregar los planes maestros para que el Lord acabara con quién se oponía a él?

¿Los Merodeadores volverían a él? ¿O tendría que entregarlos?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Una vez más se preguntó por qué había decidido terminar ahí. Tal vez había sido el cansancio o tal vez el hastío que le provocaba estar cerca de Bellatrix y su marido en esas últimas fechas, cómo fuera, Severus se sentía a gusto en la solitaria barra del bar y disfrutaba de la copa de whisky de fuego que había ordenado. Se hallaba al fondo de la barra bien cubierto con su capa negra, nada parecía extraño en aquel lugar, tan solo, magos solitarios que como él, perdían su tiempo en un vaso de licor. Fuera, la noche oscura resultaba tormentosa, sin duda no el mejor momento para salir a dar un paseo.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en torno al tema que siempre le pasara por la cabeza: Lily. Se había enterado en medio de un duelo que la chica estaba embarazada y sus preguntas a magos que conocieran a los Potter luego de ello no habían cesado, pero nadie había logrado asegurarle desde hace cuánto que la pelirroja estaba en cinta. A ratos, Severus se convencía de que en ese tiempo habrían sido dos o quizás un mes, aunque poco sabía de cómo lucían las embarazadas de ese tiempo de gestación. Como fuera, seguramente Lily pasaría todavía un buen tiempo en su condición y Severus perdía oportunidades de volver a verla aunque fuera en la batalla, porque estaba seguro que Potter no arriesgaría a su primogénito lanzando a su mujer al combate. Una vez más, Severus se sentía enfadado, porque odiaba darse cuenta de todo lo que Potter lograba tener de su Lily. Una cita, un beso, una boda y un bebé. ¿Qué más podría tener?

Dando un trago a su copa, el pelinegro intentó desviar su atención de Potter y todos los amargos pensamientos que aquel ser insignificante y arrogante le provocaban, cuando de un momento a otro un mago conocido irrumpió en el local y Severus intentó camuflarse con la pared.

Albus Dumbledore en persona, acudía a aquel barato pub y se dirigía a las habitaciones en el piso superior. Severus se preguntó a quién habría ido a ver pero seguro de que no le incumbía volvió la vista a su copa. — _¿Será una reunión con un nuevo recluta de su Orden?—_ se preguntó de repente.

La curiosidad lo movió.

Subió las escaleras en silencio y con cuidado de no ser visto, se detuvo un par de veces cuando creía que alguien reparaba en sus pasos pero finalmente llegó al piso superior. Pegó la oreja a tres puertas distintas antes de dar con la correcta. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se pegó tanto a la puerta como pudo y escuchó. La voz de Dumbledore era más que reconocible, aunque la que charlaba con él, no resultaba familiar para él. De repente, su voz cambió y entonces:

— _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes—_ escuchó con claridad. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante aquella que no podía ser otra más que una profecía. Y seguro de que aquella información tenía que ser transmitida inmediatamente al Señor Tenebroso, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

— Hey tú, mocoso— lo retó entonces el encargado del pub. Severus fue jalado por el cuello de la túnica y rápidamente reprendido y arrojado fuera del local. Pero no importaba. Acomodándose la capa, Severus se desapareció, tenía que comunicarse con su amo.

Nada evitaría que Lord Voldemort, conociera aquella profecía que acababa de realizarse.

Aunque Severus, desconocía de quién era el pobre ser que nacería a finales del mes de Julio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** He aquí el otro lado de la batalla en que Peter fue acorralado y el primer desafío que los Longbotton y los Potter plantaron a Voldemort.

 ***** Respecto a los sentimientos de Peter, no tengo mucho que decir. Me he pasado los días intentando pensar en una buena razón para que el chico llegara a traicionar a sus amigos como lo hizo. Se me ha ocurrido que el hecho de sentir de poco en poco que sus amigos le volvían la espalda y no acercarse a ellos para platear la situación, lograron que se aislara y que el mismo Voldemort advirtiera que en ese eslabón débil era justo dónde tendría oportunidad de penetrar en los planes de Dumbledore y resquebrajar la confianza que había en un círculo tan fuerte como el de los Merodeadores. Obviamente, sus Mortífagos fueron de ayuda (sobre todo aquellos que estudiaran con los chicos) y al final, Peter se dejó envolver no por quién aseguró protegerle, sino más bien por quién juro darle un lugar especial, que hubiera visto arrebatado.

 ***** Acerca de Remus, yo creo fervientemente que el la pasaba muy mal lejos de sus amigos, pero de una forma u otra debió de haberse alejado puesto que Sirius afirma que fue por eso que creyó en Remus como el traidor del grupo.

 ***** No he ahondado en lo que fue de cómo Harry se formó en el vientre de Lily porque eso todos lo sabemos, porque los escenarios eróticos no se me dan y porque respeto la privacidad de James y Lily Potter.

 ***** Se me ha ocurrido que Alice y Lily compartieron la época del embarazo porque sus hijos fueron los que más adelante saldrían candidatos de la profecía, por lo que han sido ellas las que se escaparan de sus maridos para hacerse sus pruebas.

 ***** Un par de viñetas de lo que era de la esperada llegada de Harry para sus padres y el cómo estos decidieron darle un nombre.

 ***** Sin más, en tres diferentes tiempos y en tres diferentes situaciones, presento aquí, las tres ocasiones en que los Potter y los Longbotton se ganaron la candidatura para profecía de Sybill Trelawney

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : Haciendo un recuento de los acontecimientos que me quedan en la mente para tratar en este Fic, me da alegría y tristeza, comunicarles, que tras un tiempo trabajando con estos geniales personajes de los que todavía me quedan muchas aventuras y mucho material que quisiera explotar, _"Merodeadores a través de la Historia"_ se acerca a su **final**. Con aproximadamente, tres capítulos más (contando este capítulo 20), estaremos despidiéndonos. Hasta entonces...

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Candy**

* * *

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Peskipiski Perternomi! —_


	21. Una familia perdida en el tiempo

—" _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—_

* * *

 **=21. Una familia perdida en el tiempo =**

— _Las cosas más importantes de la vida son tu familia, amigos, salud, buen humor y una actitud positiva hacia la vida. Si tienes todo eso, lo tienes todo. (Anónimo)—_

— _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes—_ las palabras que Sybill Trelawney había pronunciado, no fueron ni por asomo, parecidas a las que hasta ese momento había espetado. Con una voz grave y una mirada perdida, la que se dijera descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney había vaticinado -en un último momento y captando por completo su atención- una verdadera profecía.

Fuera de aquella pequeña y modesta habitación del pub _Cabeza de Puerco,_ la voz de su hermano Aberforth Dumbledore se hizo escuchar con un sonoro — _¡Hey! ¡Mocoso!—_ que llamó su atención. Un segundo después, se escuchó un jaloneo y Albus tuvo la certeza de que alguien escuchaba a hurtadillas tras la puerta. Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando Trelawney volvió a abrir la boca. La profecía no acababa de ser vaticinada y Albus se acomodó en su silla, pendiente de cada palabra.

— _Y el Señor Tenebroso lo reconocerá como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos vivirá si el otro sobrevive. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…—_ Sybill se agitó levemente y sus ojos parecieron enfocar un punto tras la cabeza de Dumbledore para luego volverse a sus azulados ojos. Tras carraspear un poco, la vidente recuperó su voz y preguntó:

— Disculpe usted. ¿Ha dicho algo?

— ¿No recuerda nada de lo que me ha dicho?— cuestionó el director con evidente perplejidad, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Acercándose a la ventana, sus pensamientos trabajaban a mil por hora. _La profecía… Un niño que nacería al concluir el séptimo mes…_ Sus ojos divisaron el exterior, justo cuando una cabellera negra se acomodaba y la capa que cubriera su cuerpo se ondeaba con el viento y el giro de la Desaparición.

— Ah, pues no. ¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó Sybill, apenada. Dumbledore no respondió inmediatamente, sino que siguió mirando por la ventana, al punto donde Severus Snape se había desaparecido. Sí él había sido quién escuchara la profecía, entonces se estaría dirigiendo a dónde el Señor Tenebroso para comunicarle lo escuchado. Y concentrado solo en el porvenir de la pobre Sybill Trelawney, quién fuera incapaz de predecir algo más que aquello, seguramente, se giró y sonrió:

— Queda usted contratada. El castillo de Hogwarts estará encantado de recibirla a primera hora. El nuevo trimestre comienza en Septiembre. Si me disculpa, estaré encantado de recibirla al amanecer— se disculpó. Sybill aún seguía dando brinquitos en su lugar con una sonrisa inocente cuando Albus abandonó el _Cabeza de puerco._

Antes de retirarse, dejó dicho a Aberforth que la seguridad de aquella inquilina era imperiosa y que tendría que ser él, en persona, quién la escoltara a primera hora a los terrenos del castillo. Aberforth aceptó de buena gana y lo dejó marcharse, mientras que en su cabeza millones de ideas se agolpaban.

" _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes"—_ con tan solo esa líneas, Dumbledore sabía que se trataba de un bebé. Y no de cualquier pequeño. Los padres de este, habrían de haber desafiado a Tom en al menos tres ocasiones y sobrevivido.

Dentro de la Orden, era sabido que la hermana menor de los Prewett, Molly, esperaba un bebé. Alice Longbotton también se hallaba embarazada. Igual que Lily Potter. Para cuando llegó al castillo, Albus estaba seguro, que aquel con el poder para derrotar a Tom Riddle, podía o bien, ser el pequeño de los Longbotton o ser el bebé esperado por los Potter. Alice y Frank Longbotton, junto a James y Lily Potter, habían desafiado ya antes al Lord. Lo habían encarado tres veces en distintos contextos y en distintos tiempos y ambas mujeres aguardaban el nacimiento de sus pequeños para el mes de Julio. El séptimo mes. ¿Quién sería el señalado por la profecía?

Más importante aún. ¿Podría él, uno de los magos más grandes de la época, proteger a los nacidos de sus más allegados alumnos y amigos?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Escuchó cada palabra dicha por uno de sus más allegados seguidores con atención y sin señal alguna de alteración, cuando Severus acabó por transmitirle la profecía que acababa de realizarse anunciando la llegada de un mago tan poderoso, como para derrotar al Mago Tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Frente a él, su lacayo parecía aguardar alguna respuesta de su parte pero en realidad, Tom Riddle, no tenía nada que decir. Su mente, se hallaba centrada en la frase que Severus le hubiera recitado, mientras que las ideas llegaban a su cabeza con velocidad.

" _Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes"—_ El Lord, no estaba seguro; en esas fechas, eran varias las mujeres que hubieran resultado estar embarazadas. De su lado, la misma Narcissa Malfoy se hallaba en cinta esperando la llegada de un niño, que según lo esperado llegaría al mundo el mes de Septiembre. Y Septiembre no era el séptimo mes. Por obviedad, más que por segura lealtad, Lord Voldemort desechó los embarazados que se hubieran suscitado entre sus seguidores, mientras intentaba señalar a las madres de sus posibles adversarios. Por una parte, podía o bien, tratarse de una mujer del Ministerio o de una de las guerreras del idiota de Dumbledore.

— Severus, amigo mío— comenzó— ¿Quién dices que ha profetizado esta tonta frase?— preguntó entonces.

— Yo… no estoy seguro de quién podría tratarse, pero estoy seguro que se trataba de una vidente. Dumbledore estaba ahí, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, mi Señor. Usted… ¿cree que me atrevería a mentirle a su señoría?— cuestionó el pelinegro, titubeando. Voldemort, clavó entonces sus ojos rojos sobre el Mortífago y sonrió. No era necesario recurrir a sus habilidades en Legeremancia como para deducir, que entre todos sus seguidores, Severus sería el último en llegar a mentirle.

— Tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer… Puedes irte. Gracias por tu lealtad, Severus— respondió entonces y el Mortífago asintió con la cabeza, antes de retirarse del lugar.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y acto seguido surcó los cielos con esa habilidad tan suya que poseía. El viento aclaraba sus ideas, aunque no era capaz de precisar, quiénes eran los padres de la criatura que llegaría a finales del séptimo mes, guardando en su interior el poder para derrotarlo. — _Pero es ridículo. ¿Cómo es posible que si en todo este tiempo nadie ha logrado si quiera herirme, sea un niño el que podría lograr mi derrota?—_ se preguntó internamente. La seguridad de que aquello no era más que un error lo invadió de repente, pero no podía permitirse el ignorar tan rotunda señalización de derrota. — _Si ha de ser alguien que me ha desafiado un mínimo de tres veces, deberá entonces tratarse de alguien de ese tonto círculo que Dumbledore formó… Y serán todos esos idiotas de los que me deshaga primero—_ porque de algo estaba seguro. No importaba cuántas veces o quién estuviera por tener un hijo, entre más rápido se deshiciera de todo el séquito de Dumbledore que intentaba derrotarlo, más pronto erradicaría cualquier posible amenaza contra su poder.

Después de todo, solo Lord Voldemort era digno de vivir por siempre.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Junio arribó al mundo, con la llegada del verano y una última misión que por poco, costó la vida de los hermanos Prewett. Desde hacía un mes, los ataques de Mortífagos se habían incrementado, al punto tal de que los duelos tenían lugar a plena luz del día y las carreras de escape eran cada vez más frecuentes para evitar los lugares repletos de muggles. Dumbledore tomó sus medidas, reunió tanto a los Potter como a los Longbotton y a los Prewett y los alertó de la profecía que se había realizado un mes atrás. Omitió a consciencia su certeza de que había sido Snape quién llevara aquella noticia al Lord, pero con la información dada, las protecciones aumentaron para aquellas mujeres que se presentaban embarazadas.

Pendientes del inminente peligro que corrían las mujeres en cinta, los hermanos Prewett habían optado por volver de _La madriguera_ , el hogar de su pequeña hermana y sus sobrinos, William, Charles y Fred y George; una fortaleza de sortilegios y trampas anti mortífagos, que resultaron tan efectivos como para tranquilizarlos brevemente. Sus visitas se volvieron frecuentes y el mismo Arthur Weasley les planteó dejarle unirse a la Orden, pero Gideon y Fabián, se mostraron inflexivos respecto al único deber de su cuñado: proteger a Molly y al pequeño que llevaba dentro de ella.

Frank había optado por ocultar a Alice en casa de su madre, Augusta; al menos en lo que el último mes de embarazo durara, dado que así aseguraría no solo la seguridad de su esposa, sino también la de su hijo, quién poco después se enteró, llegaría al mundo a finales de Julio o inicios de Agosto. Al tiempo, se dedicaba a buscar un sitio seguro dónde posteriormente llevaría a su familia y que al vencer sobre la guerra, sería su hogar definitivo, aquel dónde Alice criara a un gran mago y su pequeño creciera seguro, sano y desarrollando un gran poder.

James, había decidido junto a Lily proteger más que nunca la mansión Potter y el departamento de Sirius, dónde más de una vez, Lily había tenido que quedarse mientras James arreglaba sus asuntos tanto en la Orden como un nuevo testamento, en el que pronto figuraría la herencia para su hijo, pues si de algo Lily Potter estaba segura, era que su atolondrado marido, movería cielo, mar, tierra, dragones e incluso las mismas Artes Oscuras para asegurar el porvenir del bebé que estaba próximo a llegar. Sirius no se había mostrado en desacuerdo con James y en más de una ocasión lo regañaba por no realizar dos o tres rondas más de sortilegios en sus residencias.

Peter tenía en esas fechas poco contacto con ellos, argumentando que su madre estaba en crisis y que necesitaba estar con ella, pero secretamente intentando llevar la mayor cantidad de información al Lord, quién volviera primordial averiguar quiénes dentro de la Orden se mantenían embarazadas y dónde se ocultaban. Y aunque parecía una misión sencilla, Pettigrew no conocía a detalle las fechas de nacimiento que las embarazadas tendrían y no había logrado que sus compañeros Mortífagos encontraran el momento para acercarse a alguna. Pese a todo, la información respecto a los planes de ataques y cuarteles más conocidos, fue proporcionada y de utilidad para el Señor Tenebroso y Peter disfrutaba de lo más cómodo el poder y la protección de la que gozaba al estar en el otro bando.

Por su parte, en lo que iba del mes, Remus solo había tenido una oportunidad de escapar de su comunidad de Lobos y había puesto en alerta a Sirius de que lo lobos comenzarían a llevar a cabo las actividades más sucias de los mortífagos. Fenrir Greyback desconfiaba en extremo de él, aunque parecía sentir, paralela e irónicamente, cierta afinidad con aquel cachorro –como solía llamarle- al que hubiera mordido ya hacía tantos años. Remus, se las ingeniaba para ganarse la confianza de cuantos pudiera, aun cuando mentía pesimamente respecto a sus verdaderos ideales.

Hacia los inicios de Julio, Dumbledore comenzó a atisbar la posibilidad de que hubiera un traidor entre sus filas, dada la exactitud con que Voldemort averiguaba sus estrategias, así que reservado y frío, comenzaba a crearse la idea de tener que emplear la Legeremancia con aquellos con quiénes no estuviera del todo seguro de sus lealtades, aunque siempre se detenía al último momento, recordándose que la base para derrotar a Tom, era no dejarse cegar por los estragos de la guerra y confiar en el equipo que se tenía.

La mañana del 29 de Julio, Frank y su padre, Algie, protegieron el hogar de los señores Longbotton, mientras que Augusta hacía los preparativos para que una sanadora de confianza viajase inmediatamente, dónde su nuera comenzaría a prepararse para llevar al mundo a un nuevo mago. La tarde corrió sin acontecimientos nuevos, aunque al caer la noche, la fuente se rompió y los dolores se intensificaron al despuntar el amanecer.

Mientras que la mañana del 30 de Julio, Sirius y Remus, quién hubiera dado todo de su parte para escapar y estar presente en un momento tan importante, realizaban las más poderosas protecciones con las que contaran, dado que Lily había anunciado que el heredero de los Potter nacería en cualquier momento. Una sanadora llegó junto a la siempre amable Bathilda Bagshod, aunque la noche cayó sin problemas y sin ningún recién nacido.

En los límites del país, Peter recibió esa misma noche, la misiva de entregar de una vez por todas las cabezas de Dorcas, Caradoc, Benjy, Edgar Bones y los hermanos Prewett, lo más pronto posible, pues estos habían logrado volverse una verdadera molestia ante los planes de Voldemort. Estremecido como se sentía, el pequeño Pettigrew se recluyó en la soledad de su hogar, para echar una mirada a los últimos acontecimientos.

Desde su entrada al círculo del Lord, había gozado no solo de libertades y una protección segura que día a día lo alejaban de la muerte. Voldemort parecía complacido con todos los recursos que le proporcionaba. Sus amigos parecían no reparar en algún cambio en su actitud, aunque a últimas fechas lo único que los mantenía ocupados era la protección del bebé esperado. Llegado a ese punto, Peter se sorprendió y es que a decir verdad, nunca había reparado en que semejante posibilidad pudiera volverse realidad: — _¿Podría ser el hijo de James, el que derrotara al Señor Tenebroso? Habría una posibilidad, de qué en esa, la última semana de Julio, en que él ni por asomo había visto a sus ex-amigos, ¿el niño de la profecía, naciera en el seno del matrimonio Potter?—_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— _ **Julio 31 de 1980—**_

Los dolores habían ido en aumento de poco en poco al despuntar el amanecer y la fuente se había roto cuando el reloj marcó las 10 de la mañana. Bathilda Bagshod se encerró junto a la sanadora y Lily Potter en la recámara principal, mientras la labor de parto daba comienzo. James –como era de esperarse— había insistido arduamente en permanecer junto a su esposa en todo momento, mientras durara el nacimiento de su primogénito, aunque su excesivo nerviosismo logró que Bathilda lo corriera de la habitación a tan solo 20 minutos de haber entrado.

Así pues, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la recámara, con las manos en los bolsillos, la ansiedad comiéndolo en vida y la mente concentrada en lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta, el futuro e inminente padre, impregnaba de su nerviosismo a los dos hombres que le acompañaban, quiénes ya se habían resignado a no poder tranquilizarlos y solo habían aceptado sumisos su parte de ansiedad.

Remus como Sirius habían tomado asiento en dos sillas apostadas junto a la puerta de la habitación principal, ambos con permanentes caras de desesperación grabadas en sus rostros y el sentido auditivo alerta de cualquier posible cambio en el ambiente que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación. Mientras que el castaño conjuraba con su varita, nubes de colores para matar el tiempo y distraerse de la creciente ansiedad que se apoderaba de él con el danzar repetitivo de James; y el oji gris se arrancaba las cutículas de las uñas presa de una extraña y poca frecuente ansiedad, las mujeres encerradas en la recámara parecían haberse olvidado de ellos y el reloj conspiraba, con su tic tac que los desesperaba aún más.

La noche anterior, habían recibido el _patronus_ de Frank, quién muy emocionado les había comunicado sobre el nacimiento de su bebé, al que junto a Alice habían decidido nombrar Neville. Su entusiasmo los había contagiado, pero aunque la noticia merecía su atención completa, Remus no podía negar que para él, resultaba mucho más emocionante recibir al bebé de James, quién llevaría en él, los genes de uno de sus mejores amigos y de la única mujer que lo había cautivado con su bondad y su infinito amor, tanto como para considerarla una hermana.

— Cornamenta, por favor, deja de danzar, me estás poniendo nervioso— comentó Sirius exasperado de las mil idas y vueltas de James, mientras miraba aterrado sus uñas, despojadas de cutículas. El de gafas se detuvo solo para mirarlo acusadoramente.

— ¿Qué te pongo nervioso? ¡Canuto! ¡Mi hijo está por nacer y…!— un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación y de la boca de Lily, lo interrumpió y rápidamente los tres se pegaron a la puerta de madera, pendientes de cualquier nuevo suceso o de algún otro grito que se hiciera presente. En la planta baja, el reloj anunció las 12 del mediodía cuando una nueva oleada de gritos desgarradores, dejó petrificados a los merodeadores, asustados, preocupados y uno de ellos, en extremo desesperado.

Hombro con hombro, con la mirada fija en un pedazo de madera y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, más parecían los tres chiquillos que McGonagall hubiera retado por primera vez a los 11 años, cuando los encontró encantando a las armaduras para perseguir a Mulciber, Avery y Snape, que los maduros adultos en quiénes se habían convertido (en lo que cabía decir) con el paso de los años.

Un nuevo grito fue proferido y acto seguido el único sonido que podría parecerse a la gloria, se hizo escuchar. Una nota aguda, un sonido infantil. El primer llanto. El heredero de los Potter, acababa de llegar al mundo.

Sirius y Remus volvieron instintivamente la vista a James. Con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grabada en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban a causa del reflejo de los cristales de sus gafas, pero bastó un segundo más de observación para que Remus se diera cuenta que las gafas no tenían nada que ver, sino más bien, que James contenía el llanto.

— James…— lo llamaron ambos al unísono poniéndole una mano en el hombro, cada uno. El chico volvió la mirada a sus amigos y sonrió.

— ¿U-Ustedes…? ¿Ta-también lo-lo escucharon?— preguntó tartamudeando.

— Sí, lo escuchamos. Eres padre, ahora— le aseguró Remus con una gran sonrisa. Sirius dio un brinco de felicidad y se arrojó a los brazos de su petrificado y alegre amigo. Remus también se unió a la celebración, seguían dando brincos de alegría, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella Bathilda se asomó con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

— Pasa, querido. Alguien quiere conocerte— le dijo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, James asintió con la cabeza, antes de dar un paso al frente con Sirius y Remus detrás. Apenas ingresaron, Bathilda y la sanadora abandonaron el lugar. Los instrumentos de trabajo de la sanadora habían desaparecido, las sábanas habían sido cambiadas, inclusive, llegaba a parecer que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, se colaba a través de los cristales de una manera en que nunca antes lo había hecho. En el centro de la cama, con una radiante sonrisa, con la frente perlada en sudor y con el cabello rojo un tanto revuelto, pero aun así, tan radiante como James siempre la veía, Lily Potter yacía sentada, cubierta con una fina manta de seda y sujetando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Sirius y Remus se rezagaron, dejando a James seguir hasta dónde su esposa, en un escenario que les pertenecía solo a ellos y a nadie más. El pelinegro, daba cada paso sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con cada uno y sus manos temblar ante la infinita alegría. A escasos dos pasos, su fuerza flaqueó, de la emoción y se detuvo un momento. Lily alzó el rostro para verlo y le sonrió, instándolo a acercarse por completo y admirar al ser que había llegado al mundo como la prueba verídica del inmenso amor que sus padres se profesaban.

— Mira nada más, la hermosura que hicimos juntos— le dijo Lily. James terminó por acercarse y tomó asiento junto a su mujer, mientras ella movía ligeramente el bulto en sus brazos, envuelto en una fina manta de seda azul cielo.

Acercándose para ver mejor, James contempló finalmente a un pequeño bebé, tan pequeño y frágil que parecía una bella pieza del más trabajado cristal. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y una densa capa de pestañas negras parecía cubrirlos para evitar que se filtrara la luz. Pese a que hacía solo unos minutos acababa de llegar al mundo, su cabecita estaba tupida de cabello negro como el de su padre y en el remolino en que nacía, el primer mechón indicaba que al crecer sería tan revuelto como lo era el de los Potter. Su piel era blanca, como la de Lily, aunque no había rastro de las pecas características de la pelirroja.

— Hacemos buenas cosas juntos ¿verdad?— comentó sonriente.

— Muy buenas— aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa— Venga, cárgale— le pidió y extendió los brazos para que James tomara al bebé. De repente, la sonrisa que había permanecido tatuada en los labios de su marido desapareció y una mueca de pánico se hizo presente.

— Pero… yo… no… es muy frágil… no… yo…— comenzó a excusarse.

— ¡Por Merlín! Eres su padre, tendrás que cargarle alguna vez, venga, vamos, tómalo, lo harás bien— lo retó Lily. A sus espaldas, Sirius y Remus rieron por lo bajo y aquel sonido dio paso a que James finalmente extendiera los brazos y de poco en poco, con extremo cuidado y siguiendo todos los movimientos de Lily, tomara a su bebé entre sus brazos. Apenas se sintió lejos del regazo cálido de su madre, el pequeño bebé se revolvió en los brazos de su padre y sus ojos se movieron hasta que las pestañas se abrieron cual abanicos y revelaron el más hermoso rasgo que su bebé pudiera haber heredado de su madre: sus ojos.

Verdes como las esmeraldas. Cálidos como la esperanza. Brillantes como dos luceros. Grandes y redondos. Aquel par de orbes esmeraldas, era idéntico en color y sentimiento a los de la mujer que lo había llevado al mundo. Su reflejo se vio pronto plasmado en sus pupilas y no pudo sino sonreír, extasiado hasta el límite.

— Tiene tus ojos, Lily…— susurró con dulzura.

— ¿No podía heredar solo rasgos de los Potter, verdad?— se mofó la chica.

— Pues ojalá no haya heredado tú carácter, sería imposible para Cornamenta con dos Evans amargadas y refunfuñonas— rió entonces Sirius, cansado de permanecer en las sombras y decidido a que Remus y él, merecían ya su parte en la escena familiar. Lily lo miró y le lanzó una dura mirada antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

— No es una niña— aseguró entre risas.

— Vengan acá, tontos— los llamó James alzando la mirada de su pequeño que asía sus manitas para que él las sujetara, pues era claro que ya lo había reconocido como su padre— Tenemos un nuevo merodeador—

Sin esperar más, los dos caballeros se acercaron a la cama y tras estar frente a James, se pusieron en cuchillas para poder observar al pequeño que yacía en sus brazos. Como su padre, ambos chicos se quedaron inmediatamente prensados de aquella hermosa imagen, que desde ese momento representó más para ellos, de lo que alguien podría imaginar.

— Se parece a ti, James— lo elogió Remus con una sonrisa.

— Pero con los ojos de Lily…— murmuró Sirius, anonadado.

— ¿Han pensado en un nombre?—

— Sí, de hecho sí— respondió Lily, mientras Remus acercaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño— Su nombre es Harry. Harry James Potter—

— ¿Por qué James? Sería mejor Sirius— aseguró el oji gris, ganándose una buena mirada del recién estrenado padre—

— Espero que mi hijo, aspire a algo más que un cachorro molesto— se defendió James con una sonrisa.

— Piénsalo Jimmy. Sirius es más que un cachorro molesto. Es guapura, inteligencia, diversión… Todo lo que tú no eres— refutó el chico con una traviesa sonrisa.

— Canuto, cállate, no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer— le advirtió el de gafas

— ¿De qué?— cuestionó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

— Ya sabes que te elegí como padrino de bodas porque eres mi hermano y estaría dispuesto a dejar mi vida misma en tus manos— se explicó James entonces, poniéndose de pie. Harry se acurrucó en sus brazos y lo miró, atento al sonido grave y aterciopelado de su voz— Así que por eso mismo, Lily y yo queremos hacer oficial, que seas padrino de Harry.

— Sabemos que si algo malo llegara a pasarnos, tú cuidarás de él, lo encarrilarás siempre por el mejor camino y lo alentarás en sus sueños y sus metas. Sabemos que lo protegerás con tu vida y que lo amaras tanto como un corazón puede amar— prosiguió Lily.

— Así que… ¿Qué dices?— preguntó James. Sirius, quién como Remus también se había puesto de pie, echó una nueva mirada al pequeño bebé, quién había vuelto el rostro y lo miraba por encima de la manta de seda.

No necesitaba pensarlo, ni siquiera preguntarse si sería capaz de dar su vida por la de aquel niño. La respuesta era obvia. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, dudaba de que hubiera algo a partir de ese momento, que le interesara más, que la vida y seguridad de ese Potter recién nacido.

— Pues claro que sí— aseguró con convicción. James sonrió y agradeció la respuesta.

Pasaron la tarde metidos en la recámara. Remus instó a Lily a comer para reponer energías, ante su negativa de dejarlos marchar y dormir, mientras James cuidaba de Harry y Sirius comenzaba a hacer sus propias conjeturas sobre cómo sería el pequeño al crecer. Acababa de caer la noche, cuando Remus se despidió y Sirius marchó con él a su departamento. James arropó a Harry con una de las pijamas que habían comprado en la espera del bebé y Lily lo depositó en su cuna, colocada en la recámara ya dispuesta para él, que no era otra, más que la habitación que antaño había pertenecido a su padre.

Desde el primer día en que llegó al mundo, Harry Potter fue bendecido con el más grande don y un poder que nadie imaginaba fuera tremendamente poderoso: el amor.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La noticia se extendió como se extiende el fuego al prenderse la pólvora. Los miembros de la Orden se transmitieron de patronus en patronus la información y en menos de una semana, ya todos estaban enterados sobre los nacimientos llegados al concluir Julio que anunciaban a los posibles candidatos de la profecía realizada.

Peter Pettigrew, quién había mantenido poco contacto con los Merodeadores, se enteró como todos del nacimiento de Neville Longbotton y Harry Potter; lo que terminó por causar que se lamentara por haber perdido aquella semana en compañía de Travers y Yaxley, en vez de estar presente en uno de los acontecimientos que podía ser crucial para la victoria o la derrota de su amo. Pese a todo, no perdió tiempo al enterarse y sin siquiera molestarse en fingir que se ausentaría, se puso en camino dónde Lord Voldemort para hacerle llegar las últimas noticias.

La respuesta del Señor Tenebroso fue inmediata. Ninguno de los dos niños alcanzaría si quiera el primer cumpleaños. La Orden del Fénix caería de una vez por todas. Dumbledore mismo caería ante su poder. Los Longbotton. Los Potter. Neville y Harry. No quedaría nadie. La verdadera caza, daba comienzo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Aunque la guerra parecía volverse eterna y el final se miraba lejano, el tiempo parecía no detenerse y contrario a lo esperado se movía con rapidez. Habían pasado tres meses ya de que Neville y Harry llegaran al mundo, las cosas habían tomado un nuevo curso y eran muchas las cosas que habían cambiado en los matrimonios Longbotton y Potter.

Agosto fue un mes por demás agotador para ambos, quiénes no solo tuvieran encima las responsabilidades y angustias de una guerra sino también las nuevas experiencias de ser padres. Durante el primer mes, Lily y Alice lograron recuperarse adecuadamente de sus embarazos, más no así de las ojeras prominentes y las largas desveladas en que los llantos de sus pequeños las mantenían despiertas. James y Frank, tuvieron que imponer nuevos y más poderosos sortilegios en sus hogares, además de aprender a bañar bebés, cambiar pañales, vestir pequeños y dormir a los niños. La Orden conoció a los niños en la primera reunión; Dorcas pareció encantada con Harry tanto como Emmeline se desvivió por Neville. Peter se mostró impresionado por el parecido tan irreal del pequeño Potter con el de James, más no lo suficiente como para sentir que su lealtad al poder de Voldemort podría llegar a flaquear.

Respecto a la guerra, los hombres lobo comenzaron a cazar y secuestrar personal del Ministerio, Remus se dejaba ver poco cada mes, pues era mucho más difícil escapar de su manada y los rumores de que Greyback comenzaba a adquirir un poder impresionante sobre las manadas no tardó en esparcirse. Los gigantes se unieron a la guerra y para Septiembre, corrían los fuertes rumores de que los _Dementores_ comenzaban a dejar los terrenos de Azkabán en multitud.

La caza de los miembros de la Orden cobró fuerza. Sturgis Podmore fue enviado a San Mungo tras sufrir una gran despartición huyendo de los Lestrange, mientras que Caradoc Dearborn tuvo un verdadero duelo frente a Rockwood quién por poco llegara a herirle de gravedad.

En Hogwarts, el nuevo curso comenzó dando la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y a Sybill Trelawney quién fuera a impartir la materia de Adivinación. Los alumnos volvieron al castillo, convencidos de que ahí sería el único lugar dónde permanecerían verdaderamente a salvo, pues era sabido el poder que Dumbledore ejercía sobre Voldemort e incluso, corrieron los rumores, de que serían muchos los que no volvieran a casa para las Navidades, por motivos de protección.

Con la llegada de Octubre, el pequeño Harry dio sus primeros indicios de palabras conocidas, como _papá o mamá._ Su cabello negro creció y mostró ser tan rebelde como el de su padre, aunque James lamentó que su hijo nunca podría parecer "presentable" como él mismo había pasado, Lily le aseguró que bien podría fingir que le gustaba así porque asimilaba su aspecto al bajarse de una escoba.

— Digas lo que digas, todos sabemos que así te enamoraste de mí— se mofó James cierta tarde, mientras jugaba con su pequeño de ojos verdes, con los hermosos peluches de lobo, perro y ciervo que su padrino le hubiera comprado. — _No hay ratas de peluche bonitas. Peter se me está haciendo difícil de encontrar—_ se había quejado Sirius al llevar los juguetes.

Aquella noche del 31 de Octubre, el Valle de Godric como todo el mundo se había cubierto de luces, adornos y niños que salían de sus hogares envueltos en disfraces a pedir dulces de casa en casa. La Mansión Potter había sido más que reforzada con los mejores sortilegios y Peter y Sirius se habían pasado para celebrar la fecha con Lily, James y Harry. Mientras que Peter terminaba por encender las calabazas que flotaban en el comedor, Sirius ayudaba a Lily en la cocina y James intentaba que Harry no viera el gorrito de mago como un juguete más. Aquel año, quizás sería uno que Harry nunca recordara al crecer, pero para su familia era importante que comenzara a celebrar. Así pues, enfundado en una túnica morada con estrellas doradas y con un gorrito puntiagudo, James y Lily habían optado por darle a Harry el disfraz más sencillo e irónico en el mundo mágico: Harry iba vestido de Merlín.

— ¿No hacen falta las gafas?— preguntó Peter, al ver al pequeño en brazos de su padre, bajando por las escaleras.

— Es que se las ha quitado, creo que hubiera sido mejor disfrazarlo de calabaza— aseguró James, desde el pie de la escalinata.

— Yo creo que se ve mono— aseguró Lily surgiendo de la cocina, con Sirius detrás.

— Además de ponerle gafas, parecería una versión chistosa de Dumbledore. ¡Oh, podríamos conjurarle una barba falsa!— se mofó el oji gris entre risas haciendo a los demás acompañarle.

Cenaron lo que Lily y Sirius habían preparado, Peter los puso al tanto respecto a que su madre había decidido quedarse a vivir en el hogar de su difunta abuela y puesto en venta su hogar. También, hizo de conocimiento público que había adquirido una pequeña cabaña que fuera de su abuelo y la cuál se volvería su refugio oficial. Sirius se mostró reacio a llevar a Remus a la conversación, no lo acababa de perdonar por no haber logrado escapar para Halloween de su comunidad, pero nadie podía negar que no se mostrara preocupado por el castaño. Mientras el postre era servido, Harry se entretuvo jugando con el gato que en el cumpleaños 19 de Lily, Dorcas le hubiera regalado y que desde entonces, había permanecido con ellos. A últimas fechas, el gatito era un gran compañero de juegos de Harry, cuando sus padres parecían no prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato en el jardín?— cuestionó James con una sonrisa y lanzando una mirada significativa a Lily. La pelirroja pareció no estar convencida de consentir aquella proposición.

— Venga pelirroja, será solo un rato. Harry necesita que le dé el aire de vez en cuando, recuérdalo— aseguró Sirius en pos de abandonar la mansión. Finalmente, la chica cedió y los cuatro dejaron el salón para admirar las luces del pueblo y un cielo tan despejado que las estrellas alcanzaban a distinguirse. Según el reloj la hora apuntaba a dar las 11 pero aun así, eran varios los pequeños que danzaban disfrazados. Sin perder tiempo, Sirius tomó al pequeño Harry de brazos de su padre y echó a correr por el jardín instando a Peter a seguirlos.

— Esto tendremos cuando termine la guerra— le dijo a Lily, al acercarse a ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

— No sabemos cuándo pasará eso…— susurró Lily, un tanto abatida.

— ¿Y? Las guerras no son eternas pelirroja, el final llegará pronto, todos esos tendrán su merecido y tú y yo, finalmente disfrutaremos de nuestra familia— aseguró el pelinegro, su sonrisa genuina y sus ojos brillando ante la ilusión, la hicieron sonreír a ella también y sin poder resistirse plantó un beso en su frente. Sirius, Peter y Harry habían llegado ya al jardín trasero así que tuvieron que seguirles, los encontraron con Harry en el césped y Sirius persiguiendo a Peter apuntándole con su varita. Antes de que Lily llegara dónde su hijo que reía con ganas, James rompió en carcajadas al admirar a Peter enfundado en un mono disfraz de calabaza.

— ¡Canuto!— se quejó el pequeño Pettigrew

— Te miras muy sensual Pete, anda, ríe— respondió Sirius. Peter pareció amedrentar, solo lo suficiente para buscar su varita y lanzar a su amigo el mismo conjuro, pero en aquella ocasión, con un disfraz distinto.

— ¡Colagusano!— refunfuñó Sirius, aunque con un poco de dificultad, pues una capa negra había surgido, sus ropas parecían antiguas y en su boca, dos colmillos brillantes habían aparecido. Peter rió con ganas al ver al oji gris y un segundo después, Lily se unió a ellos.

— Eso disfraces me recuerdan algo…— murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¡Sí! Son los mismos que usaran en segundo curso. Cuando encantamos el comedor— celebró James, de repente, completamente animado.

— Entonces falta algo— Lily había sacado su varita del bolsillo y con un solo movimiento, convirtió las prendas de su marido en el típico disfraz de pirata. James pareció sorprenderse, pero fue la voz de Sirius la que prevaleciera:

— ¡Y decías que no le prestabas atención!— se mofó el oji gris— Creo que alguien puso más atención de la cuenta en lo que llevabas puesto, amigo mío— le dijo a James, el de gafas miró a su esposa con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar las veces en que la miraba desde su lugar en el Gran Comedor o cuando lo retaba por alguna trastada. Lily pareció sonrojarse y de repente, sintió un interés especial por el cuello de la túnica de Harry.

— Bueno, yo también recuerdo lo que alguien llevaba esa noche— murmuró. Su varita había sido sacudida y un preciso vestido bombacho y colorido, enfundó a Lily. Una tiara y algo de brillo y Harry, contempló embelesado a su bella madre, convertida en princesa.

— Y por si te hacía falta saberlo, James no conjuró ningún disfraz a otra chica esa noche. Aunque en ese entonces no te mirara como idiota— aclaró Sirius con una dulce sonrisa. Lily volvió a sonrojarse y James rió ante aquella reacción.

— Y ya que estamos vestidos, ¿podemos pedir dulces?— cuestionó James al cabo de un rato.

— Espera, si saldremos de aquí, hace falta algo— aseguró Sirius— Una sacudida y bastará— con su varita en alto, conjuró unas diminutas gafas, una barba que no causaba comezón y Lily enderezó el gorrito de Harry. Merlín había llegado y se miraba completamente lleno de energías.

Entre risas y chistes, dejaron el jardín para rondar por el pueblo, tocaron a las puertas, recibieron los dulces del pequeño bebé y antes de la media noche volvieron a la mansión para depositar el botín. Harry finalmente se había quedado dormido en brazos de su padrino y tras acostarlo en su cuna, él y Peter se despidieron de los Potter, pues había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

Desaparecieron por la chimenea, hasta sus hogares. Sirius se sentía pleno, pues después de tanto y en medio de incertidumbres que nunca los abandonaban, del temor de saber que podía ocurrir, finalmente había podido pasar un día sin pensar en estrategias y duelos y solo disfrutar el momento en compañía de su familia.

Peter llegó a su guarida, con una sonrisa en los labios. Había accedido a pasar el Halloween con sus ex amigos por cortesía y por la seguridad de que el mantenerse en contacto y fingir que nada había cambiado le permitiría seguir perteneciendo a un círculo dónde sacará algún provecho (y dónde se resguardaría en caso de que algo en su zona de confort saliera mal) más sin embargo, había recordado por un breve momento lo que era estar entre ellos, divertirse, jugar y reír y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, aunque su posición era privilegiada en su nuevo círculo, no pudo evitar, añorar los días tranquilos y en los que solo había diversión.

James y Lily se fueron a la cama con la certeza de que al despertar, la guerra volvería a ser primordial, pero seguros de que pese a cualquier obstáculo que pudieran atravesar, era a escenarios como los de esa noche por los que lucharían hasta el final.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Una docena entera de muggles, se detuvo impactada ante aquella sencilla casa. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la enorme figura de humo que se había trabajado sobre el tejado. Muchos rumores se hicieron pronto. Algunos dijeron que eran actos de vandalismo, otros que aquello tenía ver con sectas religiosas, aunque ninguno logró dar con certeza un significado a aquella imagen.

Negra como la tinta, grande como las nubes; una calavera rodeada por una serpiente que le salía de la boca, se había dibujado sobre un pobre hogar dónde un matrimonio fue asesinado. Y aunque los muggles no hubieran dado un significado mayor al asunto, la Comunidad mágica, sí lo hizo.

— Otro ataque— murmuró Sirius desde la ventana de su departamento, en una zona residencial del Londres muggle— Benjy y Emmeline han ido ya hacia el lugar de ataque, ¿necesitarán ayuda?—

— ¿Por qué no vas y te das una vuelta?— le propuso Lily desde el sofá de la sala, con una sonrisa. En sus brazos, Harry de 5 meses cumplidos dormitaba apaciblemente sin ser consciente de lo que en las afueras, acababa de suceder. Sirius se apartó de la ventana y sonrió, mirando a su cuñada.

— No, no, si algo necesitan, nos harán saber. No puedo dejarte aquí, al menos no hasta que James vuelva— aseguró con convicción. Lily no discutió pero su mirada dejó claro que ella también deseaba salir para auxiliar a sus amigos en lo que respectaba al ataque.

— ¿Has logrado contactar con Remus?— preguntó la chica al cabo de un momento, cuando Sirius tomó asiento en el sofá individual y miró directamente el fuego crepitar en la chimenea.

— Sí, parece que podrá dejar a la manada para Navidad, aunque lo cierto es, que no sabe si podrá visitarnos en Año Nuevo— respondió el oji gris, sonriente.

— Pobrecito Remus, me preocupa el tiempo que pasa con los lobos. No quisiera ofender, pero no residen en los mejores lugares—

— Pues a mí lo que me preocupa, es que Cornamenta demore demasiado. No es como que fuera demasiado difícil lo que iba a hacer— se quejó Sirius. Lily rió por lo bajo, cuando el oji gris se preocupaba, refunfuñaba bastante y le causaba gracia. Harry pareció dar señales de despertar, justo cuando un sonoro _¡Crac!_ se escuchó y James apareció en medio de la entrada, con el abrigo sucio, el cabello revuelto, una bolsa pequeña en la mano y algo de ceniza en la cara. Lily se puso de pie al instante junto a Sirius y no perdieron tiempo al acercarse donde el recién llegado:

— Jimmy ¿qué ha pasado?— preguntó Sirius. El de gafas se quitó el abrigo antes de responder, enderezarse las gafas que llevaba algo torcidas y reír.

— Crabbe y Goyle me vieron cuando salía de Gringotts, así que me dieron una buena carrera. Los perdí detrás de Ollivanders y me eché la Capa encima— narró James divertido— Esos tontos, no han visto venir mi maleficio, salieron del callejón bailando un mono tango— rió el chico.

— ¿Y esa ceniza?— cuestionó Lily, aún preocupada.

— Ah… pase a ver a Florean Fortescue y he traído helado, pero cuando venía hacía acá, el pequeño Mundungus me ha intentado vender un intento de trampa mágica. Lanzaba una buena chispa, pero me ha estropeado el abrigo— se quejó— Quiten esas caras, he dicho que traje helado— sonrió el joven Potter. Sirius pareció conforme con la explicación y recibió el helado que James llevaba en la mano dentro de la bolsa. Lily en cambió rodó los ojos y sacó su varita, limpió la ceniza del rostro de su marido y dejó a Harry en sus brazos, quién al oír la voz de su padre, había despertado en un santiamén.

Mientras James preguntaba sobre el ataque suscitado que vio al conjurarse la marca en el cielo, los tres comieron helado y Harry picó un poco del de la pelirroja. Finalmente, James comentó con alegría que había arreglado los asuntos legales y que en cualquier caso, Harry estaba bien resguardado, por la herencia monetaria que su padre le dejaba. Las buenas nuevas llegaron, cuando Sirius anunció que para el 24 de ese mes, que estaba por llegar en tres noches, Remus estaría con ellos, aunque Peter se había excusado, por pasar Navidad en casa de su madre. Mientras James ayudaba a Lily con la cena, Sirius cuidó de Harry y le conjuró animales de estrellas con su varita. Lo hizo reír y lo gritar de la emoción, pero aquello era típico cuando jugaban padrino y ahijado.

— ¿Emocionado cachorro? Será tu primera Navidad— le dijo Sirius, encantando las mágicas estrellas con la forma de un pino— Verás que será especial, una de esas pocas noches en que podremos olvidar a Lord Tonto y su Ejército de bobos— aseguró el oji gris. Y no estaba exagerando.

 **:-:-:**

En la cocina, el aroma a pavo y tarta de melaza invitaba a entrar y degustar los deliciosos platillos, mientras que el zumo de calabaza permanecía en la nevera, junto a la cerveza de mantequilla. En la sala, se había sacado una buena botella de Whisky de fuego para brindar y las botas de Navidad ya colgaban de la chimenea dispuestas a amanecer llenas. Lily terminaba de leer la críptica y escueta nota de Navidad que Petunia le enviaba, pues aunque en su último encuentro personal la rubia había dejado en claro que no deseaba saber más de ella, Lily había sido feliz al descubrir que no le ignoraba las cartas que le enviaba y que aunque fuera a secas, una respuesta llegaba a sus manos.

En la sala, James había tomado asiento junto a Harry en la alfombra y ambos sujetando la varita del pelinegro, conjuraban las esferas para colgarlas de las ramas. Los colores, amarillos, rojos, azules y las esferas con forma de _snitch dorada_ prevalecían, pero los pocos lazos verdes y plateados habían comenzado a perderse. Inconscientemente y aunque habían decidido que el árbol de Navidad contendría todos los colores de Hogwarts, el chico sabía arreglárselas para opacar los símbolos de Slytherin.

— Venga Harry, ahora estos cuatro animalitos— le animó James, mientras hacía flotar los detalles con las formas animales de los Merodeadores hacia el árbol. Harry rió al ver los animalitos alzarse por los aires y reposar entre las ramas y James correspondió a sus risas, completamente prensado del hermoso sonido que emanaba de su hijo al estar feliz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el timbre sonó y Lily se dirigió a abrir. Bajo la nieve del invierno y cubiertos con bonitas capas de viaje, Sirius y Remus hacían acto de presencia y en sus manos, llevaban regalos. La pelirroja los saludó con ánimos y los instó a pasar, Harry y James ya estaban de pie, cuando los caballeros y la dama, aparecieron en la sala.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Este es Harry Potter? ¡Pero qué grande que estás!— lo alagó Remus al acercarse a él. El pequeño pareció dudar de quién era, pero solo durante una fracción de segundo, pues un momento después se dejaba cargar y abrazar por el castaño, mientras Sirius depositaba los regalos de ambos bajo el árbol, dónde los regalos de los Potter ya habían sido puestos.

— No acapares Lunático, déjame ver a mi ahijado— le riñó Sirius con una sonrisa. Harry pasó entonces de brazos de Remus al regazo de su padrino y no perdió tiempo en comenzar a jugar con los largos cabellos del muchacho.

Entre risas, Lily los invitó a tomar asiento y las cervezas de mantequilla no tardaron en flotar hasta sus manos, mientras las charlas comenzaban. Como en cada fecha especialmente alegre se omitió el tema de la guerra, Lily habló sobre como Alice se había renovado con su embarazo y Sirius y James narraron lo orgulloso que Frank se sentía de su hijo, al que ya habían escuchado hablar y llamar a su padre. Remus sacó de sus bolsillos unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y dio a Harry un pequeño trozo, que pareció saberle delicioso, pues de repente, el pequeño deseaba con ganas estar en brazos de su tío.

Pasaron a cenar cuando el reloj marcaba las 9, James se encargó de que Harry comiera entre muecas graciosas y burlas de sus amigos, pero cuando dejaron que Remus intentara alimentar al pequeño, este no logró más que Harry arqueara las cejas.

— No serás buen padre, Lunático— se mofó Sirius.

— Mira quién lo dice, el que no se anima a tener novia formal— le dijo Lily en defensa del castaño.

— La formalidad sale sobrando— acotó el oji gris— Y aunque tampoco tengo novia informal— aclaró ante las muecas de sorpresa de los presentes— Solo quería dejar en claro ese punto—

— Ya Canuto, déjate de excusas. Aquí todos sabemos que es más probable que Remus siente cabeza a que tú lo hagas y seas padre— le dijo James con burla.

— Y seguramente, de ser padre, yo sería mucho mejor que tú— acoto Remus entonces.

— Deseo ver eso. Un pequeño Remus y un pequeño James, por enviarlos juntos a Hogwarts, no me niego a sentar cabeza— aseguró el chico entre risas. La cena prosiguió y pronto el postre llegó. Lily dejó a James degustar su tarta y fue ella la que siguió cuidando de Harry, la charla se plantó entonces en la ausencia de Peter, aunque no lo lamentaron demasiado, dado que el chico se encontraba con la persona más importante que tenía en su vida: su madre.

Al sonar las 10:30 volvieron a la sala y dejaron a Harry gatear por el lugar, mientras las copas de Whisky eran servidas y el pequeño se divertía con sus juguetes. Lily lo miraba desde su lugar, mientras Harry hacia sonidos parecidos a los que creía que hacían sus peluches.

— ¿Has estado con Harry en tu forma animaga?— cuestionó Sirius a James, al ver a Harry jugar con el minino de los Potter.

— Por supuesto que no— se apresuró James— No me fio de mis propias astas, quizás cuando crezca un poco más—

— Pues cuando lo hagas, quiero estar presente. Sería increíble que no viera de esa forma. Bueno a ti no Remus, tú eres demasiado feo en humano como para verte cuando eres lobo— se mofó el oji gris, restándole importancia a la condición del castaño. Junto a sus amigos, Remus rió y se sintió cómodo hablando de lo que era, pues aunque en la actualidad, convivía demasiado con los lobos, solo con los Merodeadores, lograba sentirse en confianza y verdaderamente a salvo.

— Y bueno ¿esperamos a Santa Claus, o qué? ¡Abramos los regalos!— los instó Black con una sonrisa. Harry pareció entenderle porque reclamó atención y Lily no tardó en concedérsela. James se acercó al árbol de navidad y fue buscando en los regalos el primero que él entregaría. El primer regalo de Harry, de parte de sus padres. Lily recibió la caja azul sujeta por un listón plateado y cuando la abrió, Harry, que ya había metido la cara a la caja, descubrió una preciosa túnica de mago, azul zafiro con detalles acabados en hilo dorado y un puntiagudo gorrito característico de la comunidad. Harry pareció contento con su regalo y tras asir con sus manitas la prenda, descubrió también una snitch dorada con las iniciales de sus padres grabadas en ella:

— Ha pasado un tiempo, así que ya no vuela tan rápido como antes, pero servirá para que juegue— aseguró James con una sonrisa, al tiempo que la pelota extendía sus alas y Harry se divertía intentado encontrarla. Como era de esperarse, la bola dorada ya no era tan veloz, pero pasó un rato antes de que el bebé lograra divisarla sobre la cabeza de su padre. James la cogió y se la dio y Harry comprendió que era mejor no soltarla.

— ¿Es la misma que robaste de la oficina de Madame Hooch?— preguntó Remus

— Exactamente. Mi primera snitch— respondió el de gafas.

El siguiente regalo, fue de Remus para Lily. Algo apresurado, pero sin dejar pasar la ocasión, Remus le había comprado un libro se pastas gastadas y páginas amarillentas, escrito por una autora muggle de la época antigua y que la pelirroja solía leer en Hogwarts cuando había tiempos libres:

— _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de Janes Austen— rezó Lily con una sonrisa— Muchas gracias Remus. Me agrada el aroma de los libros guardados y desgastados— exclamó ella, llevándose la obra a la cara y saboreando el aroma que de esta emanaba. No era una primera edición, pero ese aroma a antiguo y esa textura frágil, habían logrado hacer completamente feliz a Lily. Sirius se puso de pie y tomó dos cajas, las extendió a James y Remus; al abrirlas los jóvenes sonrieron al encontrarse ambos con un surtido de bengalas del doctor Fillibuster, naipes explosivos, bombas fétidas y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

— Para que no se olviden de las herramientas indispensables de un Merodeador— les aseguró.

— Hacía un tiempo que no veía estas bengalas— suspiró Remus.

— Yo estoy seguro que no importa el tiempo, seguirás perdiendo en los naipes, Lunático— le aseguró James, alzando la baraja. Lily rió y tomó otro regalo. Lo extendió a Sirius y lo abrazó para su sorpresa.

— Lo he conseguido, pensando en que hace tiempo que no te veo con una. Quizás se encogió la que tenías— le dijo al oído. Sirius abrió su regalo cual niño ansioso y al quitar la tapa la caja, sus ojos brillaron encontrando una chaqueta de cuero negro, junto a un disco de la banda inglesa _The Beatles,_ que tanto le había gustado al muchacho en su adolescencia.

— Pelirroja, adoro que me conozcas bien— le dijo con una sonrisa. Los siguientes presentes fueron para Remus, un diario encuadernado en piel de dragón y una pluma que pintaba en tinta invisible, pues así le sería fácil ocultar sus secretos de alguien indeseable en su comunidad. James recibió otra túnica y una botella de Hidromiel añejada. Sirius obtuvo una navaja multiusos de parte de Remus y Lily un precioso vestido de parte de su marido, junto a una nueva capa de viaje de parte de Sirius. Las cajas restantes pertenecieron a Harry, Remus le llevó al pequeño un cojín para saltar sin hacerse daño y un bonito teclado que dejaba escuchar las mejores cancioncitas infantiles del mundo mágico. Sirius compró una túnica de Quidditch que parecía más de Gryffindor que de otro equipo y un tren que era la réplica exacta en miniatura del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Pasado un rato, los villancicos comenzaron a escucharse afuera y los fuegos artificiales de los muggles no se hicieron esperar. Los presentes salieron al jardín para admirarlos, con un Harry tan encantado como divertido. Aprovechando, los merodeadores lanzaron unas cuantas bengalas y vieron las luces colorear todo el jardín, cantaron con alegría _Un hipogrifo camino a Belén_ y se divirtieron con la nieve un rato, aunque Lily conjuro la de Harry para que no se fuera a resfriar. Entraron a la casa pasadas las 11:30 y con un Harry que pronto se dejó arrullar por el ronroneo del gato. Remus y Sirius lo arroparon y acostaron y contemplaron como de poco en poco, el pequeño que había llegado para dar luz a sus vidas y una nueva esperanza de un mundo mejor, se quedaba plácidamente dormido, en brazos de Morfeo. Ninguno partió a casa esa noche, entre risas, recuerdos y copas de whisky, se instalaron en la sala y en vez de dejar la chimenea calentarlos, Lily conjuró sus mejores llamas dónde debería estar la mesa de centro y cuando menos sintieron se quedaron dormidos, con una sonrisa en los labios y acurrucados cuales adolescentes, espatarrados en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por la mañana, cuando el sol comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanas, Harry los despertó a todos con un potente llanto. Los Merodeadores ya estaban en pie y con las manos en los bolsillos dónde guardaban sus varitas (no presentes en ese momento) mientras Lily corría escaleras arriba para asegurarse que nada había pasado a su bebé. Gran fue el alivio al comprobar que Harry Potter solo deseaba comer y que sus sentidos de protección les habían hecho pasar un gran susto.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Una semana después de celebradas las Navidades, el calendario del departamento de Sirius marcaba el 31 de Diciembre de 1980. Un nuevo año comenzaría a la media noche, pero ese último día comenzó con un ataque de los Mortífagos a la residencia de los hermanos Prewett que fueron trasladados a San Mungo, heridos gravemente pero con esperanzas de salir de ahí, sanos y salvos. Las cenas de Año nuevo se suspendieron y en su lugar, las visitas al hospital se volvieron prioritarias. Molly y Arthur estaban ahí, Moody y Dorcas aparecieron primero y con gran pesar, anunciaron las malas nuevas a la comitiva: Voldemort había reclutado más seguidores. Los Mortífagos aumentaban como dementores en reproducción y quizás para esos momentos, les superaran ya en un gran número que no podrían igualar.

Aunque todos se esforzarían porque las cosas mejoraran y que la guerra se acercara definitivamente a su final, muchos comenzaban a creer que quizás, estuvieran en el lado desventajoso de la balanza y se preguntaban ¿cómo podrían equilibrarla? O mejor aún, dejar en desventaja al enemigo. En honor a los Prewett, con una sonrisa y las esperanzas juntas, las copas se alzaron a la media noche cuando el nuevo año comenzó y el anhelo de que 1981 mejorara la situación, se volvió común.

Nadie era consciente en esos momentos de que el nuevo año marcaría el auge y final de la guerra, pero que no todos, obtendrían un final feliz.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Aquí se muestran las medidas de Dumbledore ante la profecía y también las de Voldemort.

 ***** Quisiera aclarar, que en este capítulo, he detallado poco de la guerra y las dudas que comienzan a formarse por llevar a sus pantallas, las mejores viñetas de los recuerdos que Harry no conservó para rememorar, pero que vivió en ese pequeño lapso que se le permitió vivir.

 ***** Sobre el nacimiento de Neville Longbotton, no he ahondado en él, ya que me ha parecido mejor seguir a los Merodeadores y a su pequeño miembro nuevo.

 ***** Este capítulo, originalmente, marcaría los hechos hasta el 31 de Octubre del 81, pero me ha parecido una mejor idea dividirlo y dejar el último año para el siguiente episodio.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Muy buenas noches a todas. Me es un placer llegar con este nuevo capítulo, que he intentado enfocar a escenas puramente familiares y las primeras fechas festivas que Harry vivió con su familia. Para mí, su vida habría seguido igual de alegre y amorosa de no ser por el trágico final de sus padres y en este pequeño lapso, he intentado que se note, la gran familia que habría tenido y lo amado y feliz que habría crecido lejos de sus tíos. Como podrán leer en mi perfil, estos son los capítulos finales, aunque no serán tres, sino cuatro, contando este. Mis actualización, espero sean más frecuentes, pero es que hay momentos en que me quedo sin inspiración. Esperando sus hermosas palabras si desean hacerlas llegar con quejas, opiniones, sugerencias o peticiones, son bien recibidas._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **GUEST, candiiventura, Claurs**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Obliviate!—_


	22. El final de la guerra (Parte I)

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—_

* * *

= **22\. El final de la guerra. Parte I.** =

—" _La muerte no nos roba a los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente_." _(François Muriac)_ —

Enero se acercaba a su final y el clima parecía presentir que pronto las estaciones rotarían en el mundo, pues la nieve hasta hacía tres noches densa y helada, se mostraba más delgada y la mañana de ese último día de enero, era fresca pero no al punto de calar los huesos. El Valle de Godric, comenzaba a recibir los rayos del sol filtrándose por las ventanas de los hogares y desde el encargado del servicio postal hasta el tabernero del único pub, las actividades ya habían comenzado a desarrollarse.

La mansión Potter, hasta esos momentos, se mantenía a medias apagada, pues mientras en la habitación principal, James Potter hubiera conjurado los cristales para parecer que la noche aún no terminaba, en la cocina del dulce matrimonio, la estufa y los trastos ya habían cobrado vida.

Sentado desde su sillita alta, con una sonrisa grabada en los labios y sujetando el peluche de ciervo que tanto le gustaba, Harry miraba a su padre trabajar, mientras hablaba como loco y movía su varita de vez en vez.

— Ya casi, Harry, solo falta un poco para que todo esté listo— le aseguró James con una sonrisa y acomodándose las gafas, mientras agitaba la varita para que el café se sirviera en una taza y movía la sartén que manejaba con poca habilidad— No le digas a mamá, pero ella es mucho mejor que yo en esto de usar la varita para labores domésticas—

La fregona entró en ese momento con intenciones de volver a pasarse por el piso de la cocina, pero James la logró desencantar antes de chocar con Harry. La taza de café ya estaba llena y el fuego pronto pudo ser apagado. Con un poco más de esfuerzo en la labor, el joven Potter logró finalmente acomodar su tan especial desayuno y bastó con agitar la varita una vez más, para que una hermosa flor apareciera en la mesita plegable para cama que había conseguido.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que nos saldría perfecto— le aseguró un segundo después a Harry que miro el trabajo con una sonrisa— Ahora lo último. Vamos a cambiarte y a despertar a mami— acto seguido James tomó en brazos a su hijo y agitó su varita para hacer flotar la charola, que los siguió hasta la planta alta. Dejaron el desayuno sobre la cómoda de Harry, mientras su padre le retiraba el pijama verde que llevaba y lo enfundaba en un bonito conjunto al estilo muggle. Harry se negó rotundamente a dejar su ciervo en la cuna y con el gato que ya había despertado pisándoles los talones, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación principal.

La mesita volvía a flotar junto a ellos y con una sacudida más de varita, el sol apareció de poco en poco en las ventanas. Lily se revolvió en la cama al sentir los rayos del sol y con una mirada de infinito amor, James la observó cubrirse con las mantas al sentir luz sobre su rostro. Harry rió y acto seguido en compañía de su padre, entontaron una extraña versión de _Cumpleaños Feliz_ , que terminó por despertar a la prefecta perfecta.

Observando de poco en poco a los dos hombres que iluminaban su vida, Lily terminó por sentarse en la cama y reír ante la canción que le dedicaban. James se acercó poco después, echando a Harry por delante y Lily lo cogió para abrazarle fuertemente.

— Dale un beso a mamá Harry, es su cumpleaños— le dijo James, el bebé pareció comprenderlo, porque acabó por plantar uno de esos besos babosos que los niños dejan a sus padres y comenzó a jugar con el largo y rojo cabello de su madre. James también plantó un beso en labios de su esposa y acto seguido, llamó la charola del desayuno. Panqueques, un poco de tarta, una taza de café, un Lirio blanco hermoso y oloroso y una caja pequeña y de color verde, sujeta por un listón rojo.

— Ábrela— le pidió James, volviendo a tomar a Harry en sus brazos, solo para sentarlo entre él y la chica. Lily lo obedeció y abrió la pequeña cajita, encontrando en el interior un precioso collar de plata con una snitch miniatura. Por el frente las letras _J &L_ habían sido grabadas, mientras que atrás una _H_ representaba a Harry— Creo que perdiste la tuya al dársela a Harry— le comentó James.

— Esta me gusta más. Tiene sus nombres… Será como llevarlos conmigo a dónde quiera que vaya— aseguró con una sonrisa— Gracias James.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada, preciosa. Es tu cumpleaños, es una fecha especial…— le aseguró el chico— Disfruta el desayuno, nos ha costado trabajo hacerlo— aseguró con una pícara sonrisa.

La mañana continuó. Los tres desayunaron en la cama, Harry se robó las gafas de su padre haciendo reír a su mamá y al pasar el medio día, James partió en nombre de cumplir una pequeña misión para la Orden, con todo y su capa invisible.

Los últimos meses, luego de que los Prewett hubieran sido gravemente heridos y enviados a San Mungo, la Orden había comenzado a dejar las misiones de campo por protegerse lo más que pudieran. Cada vez, eran menos frecuentes las reuniones y las visitas y mucho más las fechas libres para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo, Lily y James conscientes de que su hijo, podía llegar a ser señalado directamente por Voldemort en algún momento, dada la profecía hecha por Sybill Trelawney, decidieron dejar las misiones y solo cuando Sirius era enviado solo a cumplir alguna, James dejaba su hogar para enfrentar el peligro. Lily lo esperaba en casa con el alma en un hilo y con Harry siempre a su vista.

— ¿Te gusta ese? Bueno, probemos con ese— murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa al estar jugando con bloques de plástico junto a Harry, intentado construir un castillo. De vez en vez, miraba dónde el reloj de la sala para asegurarse de que no se hacía demasiado tarde y cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que su bebé lo sentía porque la llamaba o comenzaba a hacer sonidos graciosos.

Hacia las siete de la noche, Lily comenzaba a preocuparse pues James se demoraba más de la cuenta. Se hallaba en el baño, a mitad de la ducha de Harry cuando un _¡Crac!_ se escuchó y la voz de James la llamó desde la sala.

— Arriba, con Harry— respondió. Harry dio manotazos al agua de la tina y la salpicó, mientras reía y murmuraba _papá—_ Sí, cariño, papi volvió— le aseguró con una sonrisa. James entró poco después, estaba despeinado y llevaba la camisa sucia, pero su sonrisa se acrecentó al encontrar a su familia.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero he traído visitas— le dijo.

— Estamos por terminar. Ven campeón. Hora de salir, te convertirás en sirena si te dejo aquí más tiempo— le dijo Lily a su pequeño al sacarlo de la tina. Mientras lo secaba, James buscó un bonito mameluco amarillo y se lo pasó a su mujer, mientras Lily vestía a Harry, James se dirigió a su habitación a por otra camisa y una vez listos bajaron todos a la sala. Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes y Sirius Black los estaban esperando, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla. Al verlos, las felicitaciones comenzaron y Dorcas acaparó a Lily tanto como Marlene a Harry, quién fuera retada por Sirius, exigiendo a su ahijado.

— Que gusto que me da verlas— les dijo Lily a las chicas

— Y a nosotras a ti. Compañía femenina, es lo que me hace falta en estos días— aseguró Marlene, quién con dos hermanos y una madre preocupada por sus pleitos mágicos, no resultaban ser su mejor compañía en esos días.

— Pues aquí estamos, venga, que me tienen que poner al tanto de lo que pasa en vuestros hogares. La guerra es una cosa de la que escucho diario para que hablemos de eso en la cena— aseguró Dorcas restándole importancia. Cenaron todos juntos y al terminar, Lily apagó las velas de la tarta que Sirius llevó recibiendo sus 21 años cumplidos.

La noche cayó pronto y por seguridad, los invitados se retiraron por Aparición antes de las 11. Sirius dejó en manos de Lily una pluma de fénix nueva y lista para escribir largas cartas. James subió a ducharse mientras Harry era acostado en su cuna y el gato se acomodaba en su propia camita. Cuando estaban por acostarse, Lily por fin preguntó:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Enviaron a Sirius a seguir a Avery. Hay un nuevo cuartel y creímos certero que espiar nos daría pistas sobre cómo y quiénes son los nuevos reclutas. Estábamos bajo las capas pero un dementor se colocó justo frente a nosotros. La capa resbaló y Mulciber nos vio. Nos superaban 20 a 2, no fue fácil escapar. Pero lo hemos logrado y ya nos viste. Todo está bien— aseguró el pelinegro, abrazando a su esposa.

— Me preocupaste— lo riñó ella.

— Sabes que no era mi intención. También me retrase, porque quedé en pasar a recoger a Marlene y a Dorcas. Pero sin contar eso ¿te ha gustado tu cumpleaños? No fue una gran celebración pero…— Lily lo calló de golpe colocando sus labios sobre los de él y tras una sonrisa, se separaron:

— Me ha encantado. Te amo, Potter

— Te amo Evans— respondió él.

— Ahora es Potter, tonto— rió la pelirroja.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Para contar con solo 28 días y ser, año con año el mes que más deprisa pasa para las personas, Febrero no fue ni por asomo un mes tranquilo, o siguiera corto. A los primeros días de iniciado el mes, Dorcas se batió a duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange, dejando en ridículo a la Mortífaga frente a sus nuevos reclutas, pero lo bastante molesta como para librarse ilesa del ataque. El mismo Moody tuvo su propio encuentro con un grupo numeroso de Mortífagos, que acabo por hacer que perdiera la pierna izquierda antes de vencer y escapar. Su extremidad no logró ser reimplantada, por desgracia, pero a Moody pareció no importarle, pues la reemplazó por una pata de metal y unió aquella a sus múltiples heridas de guerra que orgulloso portaba al saberlas en pos de la paz.

Sirius también protagonizó un buen duelo contra Goyle en el que perdió la varita y recurrió a los golpes, para lograr escapar.

Frank y Alice escaparon por poco de las afueras de San Mungo, cuando Malfoy y Mulciber los encontraron acudiendo a una cita médica del pequeño Neville –quién hubiera cogido gripe— y se hubiera ensañado con aniquilarlos y de paso a su hijo. Frank por suerte, logró aturdirlos, ganando las risas de su pequeño hijo y Alice hizo estallar fuegos artificiales en los pantaloncillos de los Mortífagos antes de escapar.

Para alivio de todos, Febrero terminó y Marzo anunció el final definitivo del invierno, dando la bienvenida a la primavera. Lord Voldemort, más irritable que nunca, no dudo en comenzar a castigar a sus seguidores, pues cada vez resultaba más obvio que ninguno lograba aniquilar a los miembros del dichoso círculo de Dumbledore y la alegría de la estación no pareció sentarle bien. Para la última semana de marzo, la Orden celebró que Benjy Fenwick había escapado con vida, de un ataque en el que Voldemort se hizo presente y que las esperanzas seguían siendo fuertes en su círculo, determinados como estaban a ganar aquella guerra.

La mañana del 27 de Marzo, James Potter recibió su cumpleaños, con la visita de un fantasma que se divertía jugando con su cabello, riendo bajo las mantas y haciéndole cosquillas, pues mientras Lily lo había abandonado para preparar el desayuno, Harry le hacía compañía, oculto bajo la sábana, mientras James fingía no despertar para hacer reír a su hijo. Cuando bajaron, Lily lo recibió con una deliciosa tarta y con cerveza de mantequilla de la mejor calidad. Le obsequió un libro de los _Chudley Cannons_ con muchas ilustraciones y datos curiosos del equipo y sacó su vieja _Nimbus 1000_ del armario de los recuerdos.

— Creo que no te han asignado misiones para hoy, así que pensé que te gustaría salir al bosque y dar una vuelta. Claro, solo una— le aseguró la pelirroja y James supo instintivamente que su amada había hecho aquello porque sabía que lo que más añoraba el muchacho de su libertad sin guerra era volar por los aires y jugar al Quidditch.

— Solo un rato— aseguró con una sonrisa.

Pasaron la mañana preparándose para salir. Decidieron viajar a otro bosque cercano pero que no se hallara en los límites del Valle de Godric y metieron en una mochila, tanto los instrumentos de viaje de Harry como algo de comida, por si se prestaba la oportunidad de hacer un picnic ligero. Partieron por Aparición, James sujetando la _Nimbus_ y con la Capa de Invisibilidad guardada en el bolsillo.

El bosque en que aparecieron era precioso, Harry se quedó tan impresionado como lo hizo Lily y sin perder tiempo, buscaron un claro dónde volar. James montó la escoba y dio una, dos, tres vueltas en el aire recordando esos bellos días en medio del campo de Quidditch, en que solo le interesaba marcar tantos puntos pudiera en los aros e impresionar a la bella pelirroja que lo miraba en las gradas. Lily y Harry lo ovacionaron desde el suelo y Harry pronto dio muestras de querer volar con su papá:

— No, bebé, tú no puedes, todavía eres muy pequeño. Cuando crezcas, podrás volar junto al capitán de Gryffindor, pero por ahora, es mejor mirar— le dijo Lily. Pero James ya había bajado lo suficiente como para oírla y no tardó en refutar:

— Venga pelirroja, dámelo, no volaré alto. Solo déjalo subir un ratito—

— Harry es muy inquieto James…

— ¿Crees que le dejaría caer?— preguntó el de gafas, fingiéndose herido.

— Por supuesto que no, pero…

— Entonces venga. ¿O vienes con nosotros?— preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Lily negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado años desde que montara una escoba y en aquella ocasión…— No te dejé caer cuando lo hiciste y me encantó que ni cuando bajamos me dejaras de abrazar. Vengan. Cabemos los tres— aseguró el chico. Lily tragó saliva y miró a su bebé que la miraba como si esperara una respuesta. Se descolgó la mochila y asintió con la cabeza. Dejó que James la subiera a la escoba con Harry en sus brazos y cuando se sintió bien sujeta evitó mirar al suelo, mientras Harry hacia lo posible por mirar a todos lados, emocionado.

— Si me sueltas Potter, te acordarás de la pelirroja que era en Hogwarts— lo amenazó.

— Y es por eso Harry, que me enamoré de tu madre— ironizó el chico antes de dar un golpe al suelo y elevar la escoba. Voló bajo pero aumentó su velocidad, Lily se apretujaba contra su pecho, mientras James la sujetaba con una mano y las risas de Harry emocionado, bastaron para que Lily supiera que no podría arrepentirse de haber montado en esa condenada escoba. Fiel a su palabra, James no voló mucho, bajo luego de un rato y cuando aterrizaron, Harry exigió otra vuelta que su padre habría estado encantado de concederle, de no ser…

— Silencio…— susurró el de gafas. Su mano ya buscaba en su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad, mientras la otra alzaba su varita. Lily apretó fuerte a Harry contra ella y espalda con espalda detrás de James, alzó su varita a lo que fuera que anduviera por ahí.

Se escuchó un crujido entre las ramas y James no perdió tiempo, alzó la varita y apuntó a la _Nimbus_ , con un hechizo no verbal, logró encogerla y se la metió en el bolsillo. Sin mobiliario evidente, sacó la capa y la ondeó para extenderla, cubrió a Lily y a Harry y dio un paso para alejarse, pero la mano de la pelirroja lo sujetó por debajo de la capa.

— No hagan ruido. Agáchate o verán tus pies, todo estará bien— aseguró el pelinegro. Un nuevo crujido, algo más cercano, pero quién quiera que anduviera ahí, parecía no saber que se acercaba a alguien. Lily lo soltó y Harry se aferró a su blusa, asustado. James dio un paso más y acto seguido se transformó. Unas patas se hicieron presentes y las astas crecieron. Harry miraba por debajo de la capa y pegó un respingo al ver desaparecer a su padre y un animal surgir en su lugar. Lily cubrió su boca antes de que un sonido surgiera de ella. James comenzó a pasearse, el ciervo danzaba por el claro como si ese fuera su habitad natural y para lo que apareciera, así sería.

Otro crujido y luego otro. El sonido inconfundible de pasos y el ciervo se tensó cuando los arbustos cobraron vida y se movieron como si algo deseara pasar por ellos. Lo siguiente que surgió fue un cuerpo delgado, un cabello castaño y unos ojos dorados. El humano se detuvo. Frente a él, un ciervo había detenido su andar y lo miraba. Sus astas, se habían inclinado amenazadoramente como presintiendo un peligro inminente y una sonrisa surcó los labios del viajero. Luego otro crujido. Y una voz:

— ¿Encontraste algo, Lupin?— preguntaron detrás de los árboles. El castaño se apresuró a responder.

— Nada, sigue buscando. Creo que es más al norte— aseguró con convicción. Esperó a escuchar pasos y ramas crujir. Luego se acercó lentamente al ciervo que lo observaba y al comprobar que de poco en poco sus astas dejaban de apuntarle, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

— Los ciervos no vuelan. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, _Cornamenta?—_ preguntó con una sonrisa. El ciervo se agachó un poco y acto seguido se transformó. James sonreía al acercarse a Remus y no tardó en abrazarle.

— Una vuelta de cumpleaños. No sabía que había lobos aquí— se lamentó el chico al separarse.

— Es que llegamos anoche. Un nuevo cuartel, la manada aumenta. Nuestras ordenes son aterrorizar a la comunidad muggle que vive cerca de aquí. Se me están acabando las excusas para que alguien se una a mí. Greyback comienza a tomar el poder y… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Remus se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y lo felicitó, James lo recibió riendo y a sus carcajadas se unió la de Lily. Surgida de la capa, se acercó con Harry y Remus se alegró tanto de verlos, como se preocupó:

— Quisiera pasarme el día aquí, pero tienen que irse. Los campistas que entran al bosque serán la presa de hoy, mis compañeros no dejaran de buscarlos y sus sentidos animales predominan a los humanos. Seguirán su aroma y sabrán que los encubrí. Venga, cúbranse con la capa y desaparezcan— les pidió con repentina urgencia.

— ¿Vendrás pronto a casa, Remus?— preguntó James. Los ojos dorados del castaño brillaron y una sonrisa apareció al responder:

— Volveré pronto a casa. Es lo que más deseo…— aseguró. El de gafas no perdió más y cubrió a su familia y a él con la capa. Desaparecieron un momento después y aparecieron en la sala de su hogar, Remus permaneció en el claro un poco más y su mirada se apagó al saberse solo una vez más.

" _Sí… volver es lo que más deseo"—_ pensó para sí con tristeza, pues si algo le dolía era que en un día como aquel, en que debería estar con sus amigos celebrando en grande, lo único que hacía era vagar por un bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar algo antes de sus amigos para alertarlos, si era necesario encantarlos y ahuyentarlos del bosque.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

—" _El mago ayudó a los vecinos como había hecho su padre, por temor a que el cazo se quitara la zapatilla y empezase a saltar otra vez…"—_ terminó James con una sonrisa, mientras mecía a Harry entre sus brazos, acunándole para dormir y observando con dulzura que al terminar su cuento, su pequeño ya se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la cuna de bebé y lo depositó en el colchón, acercó el ciervo de peluche a sus manitas y Harry aun dormido, aferro el peluche contra sí. Echó una bonita manta azul rey sobre su cuerpecito y alzó su varita para conjurar una cálida brisa que hizo mover el móvil de la cuna y las brillantes _snitch_ doradas que pendían cobraron vida al moverse y titilar un pequeño resplandor dorado que mantendría poco iluminada la habitación.

— Que bonito cuento— comentó Lily a sus espaldas. James se giró y sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya, tomados de la mano.

— Siempre fue uno de mis cuentos favoritos, cuando mamá me lo contaba solía saltar como si fuera el cazo mágico— aseguró James con una sonrisa, al cabo de un momento.

— He escuchado muchas veces, alguno de los cuentos que les narran a los magos y no termino por acostumbrarme. Quiero decir, ¿dónde queda _La Cenicienta_ o _La bella durmiente?—_ preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, tumbándose en la cama, con James a su lado.

— Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Qué les ha pasado _A los tres magos_ y a _Babbity Rabbity?_ — cuestionó riendo. Lily se acurrucó en su pecho y por un momento, sus ojos verdes reflejaron el mismo brillo y alegría que su sonrisa expresaba:

— Mañana es día de las madres. He escrito a Petunia, esta mañana y enviado la carta por correo muggle. No me agrada escribirle pero no creo ser bien recibida en su vida— aseguró la chica dejando de sonreír de poco en poco. James pasó sus manos por su cintura acercándola a él y besó su nariz:

— Tal vez no la hará feliz verte, pero ni ella misma podría negar que te extraña. Hay una razón específica por la que no se negó a responder tus cartas, incluso ese feo jarrón que envió por Navidad, aunque lo haga a regañadientes, Petunia te extraña y te quiere. Son hermanas y esos lazos no se pueden romper así como así— aseguró él.

— Cuando la guerra termine, iré a visitarla aunque se moleste. Le presentaré a Harry y espero conocer a mi sobrino. Cuando la guerra termine, tendré un motivo menos para pelear con ella. No podrá decir que arrastro mis problemas a su vida— aseguró Lily con renovada convicción.

— Cuando esto termine, tú también disfrutaras un día de las madres normal. Como todas las madres del mundo— prometió James— Lamento que no podamos celebrar tu primer año como mamá como debe ser

— Lo celebraremos con Harry que me ha dado la oportunidad de celebrar este día y visitaremos las tumbas de nuestras propias madres. Es justo como debería celebrarlo— sentenció la chica. James pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió.

Luego de su repentina escapada del bosque que los lobos invadieron, el mes de Marzo había llegado a su fin sin novedades y Abril había sido recibido con nuevos ataques y nuevos Mortífagos dispuestos a aniquilarlos. Con mayor frecuencia, tanto los Longbotton como los Potter por protección de sus respectivos hijos, cambiaban de residencia y pasaban uno o dos días sin dejarse ver. James no salía si no llevaba la capa encima y Lily se había vuelto una experta, cogiendo la varita al tiempo que cargaba a Harry.

Sirius solía andarse por la ciudad en su forma perruna y Peter aseguraba hacer lo mismo en su condición de animago, a excepción de que mientras Pettigrew, se las ganaba llevando información al Lord, Black sí que corría peligros tanto muggles como mágicos (el control animal, ya en alguna ocasión lo habría perseguido)

Y mientras la guerra se cernía, la Orden del Fénix comenzaba a debilitarse frente al poder de los nuevos reclutas de Lord Voldemort, quiénes al superarlos en número disponían de muchas más varitas dispuestas a maldecirlos mortalmente y personal para perseguir a cada miembro personalmente. Dumbledore pese a todo, no podía descuidar sus asuntos como Director del Colegio y hacer frente a todos los Mortífagos, pero mientras el luchaba de su parte, Voldemort hacía lo mismo y la realidad era que su victoria comenzaba a verse para muchos, absoluta.

El día de las madres, llegó como se esperó y muy temprano, James y Lily con Harry en brazos se dirigieron donde sus madres para hablar y depositar hermosos y vistosos arreglos florales que coronaron sus tumbas. La señora Evans y la señora Potter, donde quiera que se encontraran, estarían muy felices y orgullosas de su hija e hijo, respectivamente. De regreso al Valle de Godric, en la mansión, Lily recibió una respuesta de Petunia, que le deseo un feliz día y que todo se encontrara bien, pese a las escuetas y crípticas palabras que anotó. El almuerzo se vio animado con la llegada de Sirius y para el atardecer, cuando Harry y su padrino jugaban a encontrar a Sirius bajo la capa de invisibilidad, un mensaje llegó en patas de _Horus_ la vieja lechuza de James. La carta, era de Dorcas, quien escribiera a Lily una preciosa felicitación por el día celebrado.

La semana que siguió a esa fue tan tranquila para los Potter, como caótica para la Oficina de Aurores, presidida por Rufus Scrimgeour que se vio en la persecución de un grupo de Mortífagos algo tontos y vagos que aterrorizo a una gran multitud de empleados del Ministerio. Mayo como todos los meses en que la guerra estalló fue brutal, decenas de _sangres sucias_ perecieron ante los ataques de los Mortífagos y muchos de los que enfrentaban el mal, escapaban por poco, por suerte o por causalidad de los infames terroristas del Lord. El pánico crecía exponencialmente como nunca antes y la fe iba de poco en decadencia, así como las esperanzas, comenzaban a terminarse.

Hacia finales del mes de Junio, Lord Voldemort estaba al pendiente de todos los lugares que la Orden utilizara. Los emboscaba entre las calles o aguardaba a verlos cruzar su jardín para atacar. Nadie salía de sus hogares por demasiado tiempo y las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en salones o pubs poco conocidos o baratos. Peter Pettigrew no revelaba las residencias oficiales de sus compañeros no por lealtad sino por ignorancia. Para esas fechas, casi todos se habían mudado y los que seguían en sus hogares de siempre, no daban un paso fuera pues se desaparecían dentro o se mudaban y sus hogares se hallaban vacíos. Sirius había optado por cambiar de apartamento y no reveló nada a nadie, más que a James por ser Harry su principal protegido y el de gafas su más cercano hermano. Voldemort se volvía día a día más fuerte y su travesía personal había por fin finalizado, lo que daba tiempo a que persiguiera a quienes se negaban a sucumbir ante él o torturar a quién se lo mereciera. Además de todo, sus súbditos comenzaban a enardecerse ante la realidad de que pronto la guerra culminaría con su victoria total. Los hombres lobo liderados por Fenrir Greyback eran los causantes de sembrar terror entre los _muggles_ y muchos rumores comenzaban a llegar a oídos de los magos.

Sirius se reprendía duramente con cada rumor, porque entre más lo pensaba, más comenzaba a parecer que alguien en su bando pasaba buena cantidad de información a Voldemort. Sus más retorcidas ideas, apuntaban directamente a Remus quién hacía meses que dejara de escabullirse de su manada más que dos en todo ese tiempo y ante los chismes de que los hombres lobo serían de los primeros en recibir una buena recompensa ayudando al Lord. Dumbledore también sospechaba ya hacía un tiempo sobre un traidor y ante un pequeño fragmento de una de sus conversaciones con Moody que Black escuchó a hurtadillas en la última reunión, sus peores temores de que Remus ya no fuera un tipo de fiar, comenzaban a volverse realidad.

El último día de Junio, la Orden del Fénix recibió un mensaje vía _patronus_ como Dumbledore hubiera indicado citándoles en la mansión de un viejo familiar de Edgar Bones, dónde tendría lugar una importante reunión. Era la hora del atardecer cuando el cielo se cubrió de tonos rojos y naranjados que de uno en uno, los miembros fueron apareciendo y así como llegaban añadían un poco de tensión al ambiente. Cuando el último miembro apareció, quién fue ni más ni menos que Lupin, el salón se vio repleto y Dumbledore anunció el motivo de la reunión:

— Amigos míos, me he tomado la pequeña libertad de reunirles, pese a lo difícil de las circunstancias, porque me ha parecido que todos merecemos esto. Como ya sabrán la guerra se torna difícil y cada vez más nos llevan ventaja nuestros enemigos, el futuro es tan incierto como el sabor de la grajea que tomemos de la caja y me gustaría que supieran que aunque los he hecho enfrentarse a mas peligros de los que nunca hicieron, los aprecio, los quiero y valoro sus vidas tanto como valoro el hecho de que decidieran unirse a la causa. Para conmemorar nuestro tiempo juntos, para recordarnos que este grupo peleo hasta el cansancio por el bienestar del mundo tanto mágico como muggle y que es por este batallón que las esperanzas nunca mermaron y la unión nunca se empañó, es que he pensado que deberíamos retratarlo en una sola imagen. Mi querido amigo Edgar Bones, ha conseguido un fotógrafo que retratara este momento y que nos dará dicha foto esta misma noche, ¿qué os parece?— terminó el viejo mago. Los presentes se vieron entusiasmados y sin perder tiempo, todos comenzaron a arreglarse y prepararse.

Neville y Harry quedaron al cuidado de la esposa de Edgar, el anfitrión y poco a poco la fotografía comenzó a ser retratada. Desde el viejo Mundungus, hasta el enorme Hagrid, los Potter, los Longbotton, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore y Aberforth, Moody, la joven señora Figg, Caradoc, los Prewett, Benjy, Dodge, Emmeline, Dorcas, McKinnon, McGonagall y Sturgis Podmore, todos fueron incluidos y con sus mejores sonrisas, posaron ante el flash que retrato su imagen en movimiento y con majestuosidad.

La tarde paso de poco en poco entre charlas y miradas fugaces de contenida desconfianza por parte de Sirius a Remus. Los avances de la guerra fueron discutidos y Dumbledore anunció que las misiones de campo se verían cesadas un tiempo y que los miembros tenían órdenes estrictas de esconderse, en pos de que todos reforzaran sus propias seguridades y se mantuvieran a salvo de todo peligro. Los Potter y los Longbotton fueron puestos bajo aviso de que Voldemort comenzaba a centrar su atención en su búsqueda y que a partir de ese momento deberían cuidarse. Si el Lord se decidía a encontrarlos, podría no liquidarlos, sino terminar con las vidas de sus hijos, que fueran candidatos a la profecía realizada en mayo del año anterior.

Las fotografías fueron entregadas y pronto cada individuo tuvo su copia, caía el anochecer cuando comenzaron a desaparecer, por Aparición o en escobas y una vez más, para los cuatro Merodeadores llegó una distancia obligatoriamente impuesta.

— Nos veremos pronto— prometió James— Esto terminara en cualquier momento, lo verán. Pese a todo, estoy seguro que ganaremos— afirmó con una sonrisa.

— Cuídense mucho, por favor— les pidió Remus con una dulce sonrisa. Sirius lo miró ceñudo antes de asentir y respondió:

— Tú también. No olvides que tienes que volver y tienes una familia que proteger— le aseguró. Remus pasó por alto su extraño tono autoritario y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien solo, Peter?— preguntó James.

— Sí, seguro. Mi cabaña es poco conocida— aseguró.

— De cualquier forma, recuerda que puedes enviar una nota, hablar por la chimenea o un patronus, ¿de acuerdo?— le hizo prometer el de gafas, Peter asintió y un abrazo grupal los envolvió antes de que James volviera a por Lily en la sala junto a Dorcas y sus amigos desaparecieran.

— No te aísles demasiado Jimmy. Quiero detalles de lo que pase, cada semana— le dijo Sirius antes de partir. Con una sonrisa el pelinegro miró a su hermano desaparecer y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Dumbledore.

— Profesor, no le había visto— se sorprendió el chico. Dumbledore sonrió y se disculpó.

— Lamento aparecer así, es solo que me gustaría hablar contigo un momento— aseguró con una sonrisa

— Claro, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Es sobre Voldemort, señor?— preguntó James, confundido.

— A decir verdad, es sobre la Capa de Invisibilidad que guardas en tu bolsillo, James— respondió el viejo mago. James se quedó estático ante aquella afirmación y miró con los ojos bien abiertos al director— Ja, ja, ja os he visto al aparecer cuando llegaron. Parece que te ha servido de mucho—

— Sí, bueno… regalo de mi padre— su voz titubeó y de pronto, fue como sentirse un estudiante, siendo retado por el viejo director.

— Comprendo, comprendo. Puedo ¿hacerte una pregunta, muchacho?—

— Claro profesor, la que quiera—

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes esta Capa?—

— Bueno, mi padre…— sus recuerdos lo traicionaban, los ojos azules del director parecían mirarlo como si leyeran su mente y sin poder evitarlo, sin desear traicionar la ya un poco distorsionada confianza que el director le daba, respondió— Llegó al Colegio en mi segundo año. Papá me la envió con la esperanza de que le diera un buen uso— Dumbledore lo miró y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tu padre, desde cuando la tenía?— preguntó al cabo de un momento

— Perteneció a su padre, que la obtuvo de su padre y así sucesivamente. Es una vieja reliquia, señor— acertó James, para alegría y fascinación de su profesor.

— Ya veo, ya veo… James, amigo mío, no quisiera ser egoísta, tampoco dejaros sin un buen campo de protección, pero… bueno… yo… me gustaría saber si, ¿podrías prestarme tu capa, por un tiempo?— preguntó el director. James se sintió extrañamente sorprendido y aliviado. No lo pensó mucho. Era cierto que su capa se había vuelto un buen elemento protector para su familia, pero por dársela tres o cuatro días a su profesor no pasaría nada. Extendiendo la capa, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Sin más, se despidió. Se hacía tarde y Harry debería ir a dormir, Lily también se miraba cansada, estaba por irse cuando Dumbledore le dijo:

— Supongo, claro, que fue con esto que usted y sus amigos se libraron de sendos castigos para desgracia de la profesora McGonagall—

— Créame señor, nos libramos de algo más que castigos— respondió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Mientras Dumbledore miraba la Capa en sus manos y sentía la varita en su bolsillo vibrar como él de la emoción.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Las órdenes de Dumbledore habían sido explícitas. Esconderse. Protegerse a toda costa. Pese al peligro que muchos correrían ante sus desapariciones. Y ella lo entendía. Al viejo director de Hogwarts, le preocupaban tanto sus vidas como las de los demás, los quería tanto como una victoria, pero no les arriesgaría aunque eso significara nuevas bajas del lado de los buenos e inocentes.

Pero allí estaba ella. Caminando por las calles de Londres, cercana al Caldero Chorreante y siguiendo con destino a la parada de bus. Se acomodó el suéter y siguió caminando, cuando un chico bajito chocó contra ella:

— Oh, disculpa— aseguró el joven

— Peter— lo llamó— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó. El chico frente a ella la miró sorprendido de verla y sonrió un poco después.

— Yo… ah… pasé a Gringotts, hace rato, vengo del Caldero, me ha parecido más seguro por el lado _muggle—_ afirmó el chico con timidez— ¿Y tú, Marlene? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Visitaré a mis padres, los sacaré de casa esta semana, los ocultaré una vez más y a mis hermanos también— aseguró ella— No quiero que nada les pase. Luego me refugiare yo misma— acotó. Peter sonrió.

— Ya… bueno, nos veremos después. Tengo que volver, no es seguro andar por ahí. Cuídate— comentó.

— Claro. Salúdame a Sirius, dile que no salga— Marlene rió por lo bajo y se marchó, Peter la miró alejarse con los ojos entornados. Después de tanto tiempo, la gente seguía hablándole para nombrar a sus amigos y poco reparaban en él. En esos precisos momentos, Marlene McKinnon se había marchado sin saber que desde ese momento, sus días estaban contados. Su más grande error, siempre habría sido dar información a un marginado, pasar por alto que frente a ella, se encontraba uno de los vasallos más leales de Lord Voldemort.

 **:-:-:**

Habían decidido marcharse al anochecer, aprovechar la oscuridad para viajar por Traslador y resguardarse en la vieja casa de campo, que alquilaban a un viejo hombre cada verano al terminar el colegio. Marlene se sentía completamente feliz de estar una vez más en casa. Ya una vez había estado lejos de ellos luego de protegerlos, se había refugiado en la mansión Potter y vuelto tras la boda de Lily y en esos últimos meses, los había dejado bajo encantamientos poderosos antes de irse a un refugio seguro ella sola por su propia protección y el aislamiento de indeseables en el hogar de sus padres que pudiera ponerlos en inminente peligro.

— Mamá no iremos de vacaciones, deja de empacar los trastos— riñó el mayor de los hermanos McKinnon a su madre.

— Cuando estemos allá y no haya dónde cocinar la comida, me lo agradecerás— respondió la señora con altivez y sabiduría. Desde la sala, el señor McKinnon, los dos hermanos y Marlene rieron. Estaban sentados en los cómodos sofás, bebiendo té de hierbabuena y un poco de tarta. Y sucedió.

La puerta se abrió de repente y tres figuras aparecieron en el pasillo. Marlene ya se había puesto de pie y sacado su varita con su familia detrás, para encarar el peligro. Bellatrix Lestrange se hallaba en su casa, respaldada por tres Mortífagos desconocidos.

— Fuera de aquí Bellatrix— la retó Marlene, dispuesta a dar batalla, aunque le superaran en número.

— Creo, _sangre sucia,_ que no estás en favor de ser autoritaria— se mofó la Mortífaga. Su alta figura, su cabello sujeto y su sonrisa macabra tatuada en los labios— Sé una buena niña. A papá no le hará gracia que tu sangre podrida sea derramada—

— Fuera, iré contigo si así lo quieres, pero deja a mi familia fuera de esto— pidió, sin dar si quiera un paso atrás y con la mirada más fiera que era capaz de lanzar.

— Me amenazas y luego intentas negociar…— siguió burlándose Bellatrix— Lamento no poder complacerte… _¡Desmaius!—_

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ atacó Marlene. Pero su hechizo no logró derrotar el de Bellatrix y con la fuerza de su ataque, salió disparada, hacia atrás, dónde sus padres corrieron a auxiliarla y sus hermanos a enfrentar a Bellatrix. Aturdida, Marlene no prestó atención ni al golpe en su cabeza contra el suelo ni a las caras alarmadas de sus padres. Sus ojos solo fueron capaces de centrarse en Bellatrix asesinando sin piedad a sus hermanos y una sola palabra captó su sentido auditivo por completo:

— Maten a los muggles— ordeno Bella, los mortífagos tras ella se apresuraron a por sus padres y los apartaron de ella, claramente, deseaban divertirse y los torturarían antes de liquidarlos.

— Bellatrix, déjalos. Solo son _muggles_ , no tienen gracia alguna, deja a ir a mis padres y yo me marcaré como te gusta hacerlo si así lo deseas— aseguró. Su orgullo Gryffindor fue herido al suplicar pero su corazón fue roto en mil pedazos, cuando con una retorcida sonrisa, Bellatrix rió.

— _¡Accio Varita!—_ pidió, convocando la varita de Marlene. Sin poder evitarlo, la varita escapó de su mano y quedó en la de la Mortífaga, sus padres eran sujetos por los otros dos, a la espera de la respuesta de su señora.

— Tienes razón McKinnon, no tienen gracia alguna— se mofó Bellatrix— Pero es divertido liquidar _muggles. ¡Avada Kedravra!—_ su voz fue letal, su encantamiento instantáneo. Su madre cayó primero y luego su padre y Marlene sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos antes de darse cuenta. Bellatrix no había alzado su propia varita para asestar esas muertes, si un _Priori Incantatem_ se llevaba a cabo, no sería la varita de Bella la que mostrara la caída de esos muggles. Sería la suya.

— ¿Deseas cumplirlo aún?— preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa— ¿Deseas marcarte tú misma?— arrojó su varita y Marlene sintió el deseo de tomarla. ¿Pero cómo podría sujetar y ejecutar la varita que acabó con la vida de sus padres? Bellatrix rió ante su rostro confundido y las lágrimas se desbordaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— Muy bien— sentenció Bella— _¡Avada Kedravra!—_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

" _Marlene McKinnon, fue una bruja excepcionalmente brillante. Dotada de amor, compasión y una lealtad infinita, su valor y su entrega a la búsqueda de la paz nunca podrán reemplazarse. Su pérdida nos duele pero no quedara impune. Sus agresores podrán regodearse de haberla derrotado, pero los que la amamos, llevaremos su espíritu infranqueable y su coraje sediento de justicia hasta el final, en alto y con su nombre grabado. Perdimos una amiga, una guerrera, pero allá dónde se encuentre, su esencia reposa en paz, rodeada de su familia que fue protegida hasta el final por la única bruja de su linaje y su luz más brillante"_

Las palabras que figuraban en el discurso de Alastor Moody, al presentarse en el homenaje a los McKinnon en la Oficina de Aurores, dónde Marlene fuera partícipe luego de su época escolar, fueron dichas con orgullo y serenidad, ante las miradas bajas de los presentes y las lágrimas contenidas de muchos ellos.

La muerte de los McKinnon, revolucionó la guerra, porque fue Marlene la primera caída de la Orden del Fénix. Desde Dumbledore hasta Black, los miembros se encontraban afligidos, sorprendidos y completamente aturdidos porque una valiente y bondadosa mujer como Marlene hubiera caído ante las filas enemigas en su hogar y en un acto último de protección. Su nombre pasó a ser un recuerdo grato y doloroso a la vez y el causante de muchas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a reflejar cuanto la extrañarían.

Nadie dentro de la Orden se negó a llorarla en las soledades de sus hogares. Lily se entregó al llanto luego de recostar a Harry y su fuerza se quebró en brazos de James que la consoló y abrazó hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. Sirius brindó en nombre de Marlene en su refugio personal, con un trago amargo de _whisky de fuego_ y una lágrima solitaria resbalando por su rostro. Mary McDonald refugiada con su abuela, conjuró un poderoso _patronus_ corpóreo que fuera danzando por el lago donde vivía hasta la tumba de Marlene en el cementerio de Londres más alto y lejano, como hubiera aprendido en su estancia con los Potter, su patronus cantó al llegar a su destino, con la melodía favorita de Marlene, quién la tarareara por horas mientras estudiaba a su lado en Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew festejó la caída de uno de los de Dumbledore junto a sus compañeros Mortífagos y rió junto a Bellatrix al escuchar con detalles la caída de McKinnon, sin embargo, en la soledad de su refugio, Peter se permitió afligirse. Era la primera vez que daba acertadamente la residencia de una ex compañera y esta cayera a manos de su grupo. Su primera víctima indirecta. El primer motivo de ascenso entre los malos. Y la culpa, no duró mucho tiempo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Cuando Harry despertó, la mañana del 31 de Julio, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron luces brillantes y estrellas de colores. Lily y James lo cargaron entre besos y abrazos y mil felicitaciones que su bebé no comprendía, por cumplir un año de haber llegado al mundo.

La fecha ameritaba una celebración, así que James y Lily se encargaron de prepararla. Desayunaron como hacían a diario, con la diferencia de que lo hicieron con panqueques diminutos y mucha magia alrededor. Nubes de colores, estrellas brillantes, flores y globos. Dejaron caer la tarde y James se encerró en la ducha con Harry, dispuesto a bañarlo:

— Bien, es tu cumpleaños, así que no creo que Lily se enoje si salpicamos un poquito— aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Su varita creó tantas burbujas que Harry intentaba reventarlas todas con sus pequeñas manitas— ¿Te gustan las burbujas?— preguntó James divertido, obteniendo por respuesta una carcajada. Una sacudida más y sus burbujas cobraron vida. Transformadas en figuras, danzaron, coronaron a Harry reventaron en gotitas que brillaban al estallar. Pasaron un buen rato ahí metidos, antes de que los deditos de Harry se arrugaran por el agua y Lily los retara detrás de la puerta.

Para cuando James llevó a Harry a su habitación, la magia no terminó. El móvil de _snitch doradas_ se movió entonando una bonita canción y las nubes de colores siguieron haciendo reír a Harry hasta que su padre lo metió en su ropita y le pasó un peine por la mata de cabello negro que ya había perdido como la de su padre cualquier control. Bajaron entre risas al comedor, dónde Lily, el gato y Bathilda ya los esperaban y Harry recibió una gran caja de parte de la vecina, con un moño extravagante anunciando la llegada de un regalo.

Cenaron sin prisas mientras esperaban la llegada de Sirius, pero a mitad de esta _Horus_ llamó a la ventana junto a otra lechuza y causó emoción tanto en Harry como en James. Dejando entrar a las aves y cogiendo la caja que llevaban en sus patas, además de la nota de la pata de _Horus,_ James dio pan a las aves y las dejó volar.

— Son de Sirius— dijo leyendo— No vendrá. Acepto un trabajo para Dumbledore, parece ser que venía hacia acá cuando su misión se cruzó con él. Averigua quién asesinó a Marlene— aseguró el muchacho.

— La Orden es así de importante. Espero que consiga lo esperado— respondió Lily con una sonrisa. James la imitó.

— Pues más le vale, porque fracasar y no venir, sería patético— aseguró. La caja que Sirius envió la dejaron hasta el final. Terminaron la cena y Lily apareció la gran torta que preparó, colorida y con una velita. Los tres cantaron _Cumpleaños Feliz_ , antes de que James cargara a Harry y lo preparara para soplar el fuego:

—Vamos hijo, tú puedes. Así— el padre enseñó como soplar y Harry rió ante sus muecas. James volvió a intentarlo. Harry lo imitó e hizo titilar la luz del fuego pero no logró apagarlo. Cuando volvió a soplar, el fuego se apagó y estalló en luces que tomaron la forma de un león antes de rugir y extinguirse— ¡Ese es mi Gryffindor!— celebró James ante las risas de Lily y Bathilda y la sorpresa de Harry.

Degustaron la tarta mientras Bathilda les contaba de su tiempo como vecina de los Dumbledore y su amistad tan conocida con Gellert Grindelwald. Harry se divirtió jugando con el gato (que llevaba puesto un mono gorrito de fiesta) antes de que sus padres finalmente se decidieran a abrir los obsequios.

Bathilda le había llevado un gran peluche de oso, que era tan grande y blando que Harry podía saltar en él. Lily y James le compraron juguetes y golosinas aptas para su edad, también ropa y una preciosa manta con su nombre bordado en hilo dorado. Pero fue la caja de Sirius la que causó risas, alaridos y un grito de sorpresa por parte del cumpleañero:

— Típico de Canuto— rió James al ver el obsequio

— Voy a matar a Black— sentenció Lily

— ¡Pero qué bonito!— se alegró Bathilda.

La caja contenía ni más ni menos que una pequeña escoba de juguete, que imitaba el modelo de la _Nimbus 1000_ que su padre tuviera y que era tan pequeña que Harry podría montarla sin problemas.

— Creo que alguien quiere probar su nuevo juguete— aseguró James.

— No, no, no, esto no es seguro— lo atajó la pelirroja.

— Claro que sí lo es. Es solo una escoba de juguete, pequeña. No vuelan más de dos palmos y son muy lentas en comparación a una escoba normal. Venga, por favor, ¿le negarás algo a nuestro pequeño en su primer cumpleaños?— la chantajeó James. Lily clavó los ojos en Harry que peleaba por asir la escobita y terminó por ceder. El pequeño Potter montó la escoba con ayuda de su padre y obedeció ante la instrucción de _no soltarse_ que le dieron. Apenas la escoba se elevó un poco, su sonrisa se ensanchó y no tardó en reír. James lo acompañó en todo el rato que voló, procurando que no chocara, que no rompiera nada y con el gato bajo sus trayectos que se mostraba protector, aguardando una caída.

Bathilda se retiró poco después, pero ni James ni Harry la despidieron en la puerta. Lily la acompañó hasta el jardín antes de volver y encontrar a Harry riendo. James se separaba más de él, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima y las risas de ambos alegraban el lugar.

— Igualito a su padre— le dijo a James al acercarse. El pelinegro rió.

— Será el mejor capitán de Quidditch. El mejor jugador. El más guapo del equipo. Y conseguirá el corazón de la chica más hermosa, seguramente. Igual a su padre— le aseguró. Lily lo besó y rió. Harry chocó contra el gato, pero no cayó, al que los Potter salvaron no fue a su hijo, sino más bien, al pobrecillo minino.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Fabián a su hermano al verlo trastabillar y caer. Gideon lo miró y contuvo una exclamación de dolor. La herida en su pierna, escocía y comenzaba a quemarle del dolor.

— Tan bien como Molly cuando Ron llora toda la noche, hermano— se mofó

— Al menos no fue Charlie, él sí que tenía buen pulmón— aseguró Fabián antes de ayudar a su hermano a levantarse. Las pisadas a su alrededor se hicieron audibles y espalda con espalda, ambos se apoyaron y alzaron sus varitas.

— Gideon… ¿crees que la libremos?—

— Quiero confiar en que los milagros existen— aseguró su hermano con una sonrisa.

— Si uno de los dos cae… — comenzó Fabián

— Sé que me quieres

— En realidad, iba a decir que yo te robé los cromos de las ranas ese año en Hogwarts. Se los presumí a mi chica y gané mi primer beso— corrigió Fabián. Gideon le dio un codazo en la espalda.

— No te apures, yo cambie tu _Barredora_ por ese traje de gala y le dije a Molly que tú enseñaste a los gemelos a batear—

— ¡Me encantó por eso!— se quejó Fabián.

— Te llevaste la edición especial de _Merlín_ , y amaba esos cromos— se quejó Gideon. Más pasos y surgidos de la nada 5 Mortífagos rodeándoles.

Dolohov, Wilkes, Rabastan, Barty Jr. Y los dos Carrow. Los cinco con las varitas preparadas, ilesos sin contar la suciedad en sus ropas.

Y ellos. Fabián sucio y herido del hombro derecho. Gideon con la pierna lastimada y un corte detrás de la oreja.

— Por favor, estamos cansado— les dijo Rabastan— Morir aquí, sería lo más digno que podrían hacer— aseguró señalando el verde y amplio bosque que rodeaba un pequeño pueblo cercano a dónde su hermana Molly vivía.

— ¿Cansados? ¿Tan rápido?— cuestionó Gideon, incrédulo.

— Y yo que me reservaba para lo mejor— suspiró Fabián, fingidamente decepcionado.

— ¿Porque será que los tontos, siempre hablan como valientes antes de sus muertes?— preguntó Dolohov con irritación.

— No lo sé. ¿No podías evitar hablar?— Gideon alzó una ceja.

— ¡Insolente!— bramó el Mortífago— _¡Sectum!—_ Fabián se movió al tiempo que Gideon y evitaron juntos el conjuro de Dolohov. Pero este alcanzó a Wilkes que se quejó y volvió al ataque:

— _¡Bombarda!—_ exclamó Gideon antes de que Wilkes terminara con su conjuro. El árbol junto a este estalló y golpeó al Mortífago. Barty no se quedó quieto y comenzó el ataque. Uno a uno, los Prewett intentaban desviar todos los conjuros, al tiempo que cubrían al otro lo más que podían. Recibieron golpes y un par de rasguños, pero su defensa era buena. Sus atacantes también resultaron heridos y dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás. Pese a la ventaja que representaba el número, la voluntad y maestría de los Prewett prevalecía, hasta que un conjuro logró ensordecer a Fabián y al caer dejo a Gideon solo.

Su hermano se giró justo cuando Dolohov lanzaba la maldición asesina contra Fabián y con valor logró arrojar a su hermano a un lado recibiendo él, el rayo verde que lo hizo caer y dio fin a su vida.

— ¡GIDEON!— exclamó Fabián completamente aterrorizado. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y la sonrisa de Dolohov lo hizo enfurecer. Se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a lanzar la maldición _Cruciatus_ contra Antonin. El Mortífago cayó y Barty también, cuando intentó defenderle. Rabastan lanzó un _Sectum,_ seguido de un _Depulso_ de Alecto Carrow.

Fabián se defendió hasta el final. Alcanzó el cuerpo de su hermano en un último ataque desesperado y recibió un _Crucio_ justo entonces, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Gideon. Rabastan repitió el conjuro. Y la mano de Fabián tomó la de Gideon, cuando la maldición asesina lo alcanzó disparada de la varita de Dolohov.

 **:-:-:**

 _Querido Canuto:_

 _Muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry. Fue el que más le gustó, con diferencia. Con sólo un año ya va zumbando en su escoba de juguete. ¡Se lo ve tan satisfecho! Te mando una fotografía para que lo compruebes. Imagínate, apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo y ya estuvo a punto de matar al gato y destrozó un jarrón espantoso que Petunia me envió por Navidad (lo cual no me importó nada). James cree que es un niño muy gracioso, claro; dice que será un gran jugador de quidditch, pero de momento hemos tenido que esconder todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no perderlo de vista cuando coge la escoba. Preparamos una merienda muy tranquila para celebrar su cumpleaños. Únicamente estuvimos nosotros y Bathilda, que siempre ha sido muy cariñosa con todos y que adora a Harry. Nos entristeció que no pudieras venir, pero la Orden es más importante, y, de cualquier forma, el niño es demasiado pequeño para saber que es su cumpleaños. James se siente un poco frustrado aquí encerrado; intenta que no se le note, pero a mí no me engaña. Además, Dumbledore todavía conserva su capa invisible, de modo que no puede salir ni a dar una vuelta. Si pudieras visitarnos, James se animaría mucho. Gus vino el fin de semana pasado; lo encontré un poco desanimado, pero debía de ser por lo de los McKinnon (lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré). Bathilda nos hace compañía casi todos los días. Es una ancianita maravillosa y nos cuenta unas historias asombrosas sobre Dumbledore. ¡No sé si a él le gustaría enterarse! Me cuesta creer todo lo que dice, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore pudiera ser amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. ¡Me parece que esa mujer está perdiendo la chaveta!_

 _Un fuerte abrazo, Lily._

Releyó la carta una vez más. Había pasado una semana de que la recibiera y dos del cumpleaños de Harry. Había odiado tener que faltar, pero enterarse de que su tonta prima había sido la asesina de los McKinnon, bien había valido su misión, no así, las sonrisas perdidas que generó su regalo en el rostro de su ahijado. La fotografía que Lily le había enviado había bastado para hacerlo reír y prometerse que el año siguiente convertiría el jardín de los Potter en un mini campo de Quidditch para su ahijado.

" _Gus desanimado"_ pensó el chico. Sí, Peter siempre había parecido admirar bastante a Marlene. Seguramente, no había logrado superarlo y estando solo, Sirius no lo culpaba. El tampoco terminaba por superar la muerte de su amiga.

¿Y James? Como todo Merodeador, abatido y separado de la libertad. Sirius comprendía eso, pero no era capaz de pedirle que saliera. Voldemort ya había dado muchas señales de estar persiguiendo a los Potter y a los Longbotton y él sabía por qué. La profecía no podría pasar más por alto para el Lord y sus intentos por verla interrumpida, eran dirigidos a por la vida del hijo de James o del de Frank. Así que ¿cómo podría James dejar su hogar y a su familia? Sirius sabía de antemano, que lo único más importante para Cornamenta, que los Merodeadores, eran la pelirroja y Harry. — _No podría perderlos. Y nadie podría soportar perder a James. Aguanta hermano—_ pensó. Quizás podría charlar con Dumbledore sobre devolverle la capa a su amigo, según sabía ya llevaba mucho con ella.

Y pensando en Dumbledore, volvió a reír. ¿Qué Albus fue en alguna época amigo del mago al que derrotó tan impresionantemente? Sí, Lily tenía razón, Bathilda estaba perdiendo la chaveta. Estaba observando una vez más la fotografía que Lily envió, cuando una bella águila plateada se materializó frente a él.

— Fabián y Gideon caídos. Dumbledore dónde los Weasley.

 **:-:-:**

Estalló en lágrimas y un grito ensordecedor. El corazón se le detuvo durante una fracción de segundo, aunque el dolor no fue tan corto. Se extendió por su cuerpo como latigazo. Primero de golpe y luego entumeciéndola por completo. La dejó paralizada y a la deriva y sus piernas flaquearon como sus manos temblaron.

A su lado, Arthur la sujetó y detrás, Bill aferró al bebé Ron contra su pecho. Los gemelos rompieron en llanto y Percy abrazó a Charlie, con las lágrimas en los ojos. Dumbledore la miró apenado y a su lado Moody musitó algo sobre atrapar a los culpables.

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntó Arthur con calma.

— Dorcas y Sirius han partido a recoger sus cuerpos. Los traerán aquí para que dispongan del funeral— respondió Dumbledore.

— ¿Estaban juntos?— cuestionó de nuevo Weasley.

— Así es. Pelearon hasta el final. Benjy persigue ahora mismo a dos de ellos. Lanzó un _patronus_ al llegar y ver alejarse a los atacantes. Eran cinco, aunque no sabemos quiénes. Cuando Dorcas llegue podrá determinar quién fue, por el modo de ataque. Hemos determinado que cada Mortífago tiene una especie de firma especial al asesinar— explicó Moody.

Molly no escuchó más. Había entrado en una especie de limbo emocional y no era capaz de salir de él.

Sus memorias pasaron frente a sus ojos como fotografías en serie. Ahí estaba a los 6 años, aterrada en la cama, mientras Gideon encaraba al "monstruo" bajo ella para que no temiera más. Fabián a su lado cuando compró su primera varita en Ollivanders y la agitó: — _¡Bien hecho, Molly! ¡Serás la mejor!—_ Gideon a su lado bailando en la boda. Fabián jugando con Bill. Gideon cargando a Percy. Fabián jugando con gnomos y Charlie. Gideon enfrentando al _Boggart_ en el desván, que la hizo temblar al mostrar los cuerpos de sus hermanos muertos.

Y de repente. Esa escena no era un recuerdo. No era un _Boggart._ Era la realidad. La triste y cruel realidad. Sus hermanos habían muerto. Juntos, protegiendo la paz y sin rendirse. Encarando el mal. Alzando sus varitas para ahuyentar el peligro. Fabián y Gideon. Los héroes de su infancia. Los ídolos de su vida. Sus amores platónicos y sus más grandes tesoros. Se habían ido. Y no volverían.

Presa del miedo, de la tristeza y el dolor, Molly se desvaneció. Cayó en brazos de su marido y fue cuidada toda la noche por sus hijos. Percy le alivió la fiebre con paños húmedos. Bill bañó y durmió a Ron. Charlie ayudó a Arthur a preparar la cena. Y los gemelos le cantaron y la cubrieron con sus propias mantas cuando cayó la noche. Nadie la dejó. Cuando sus hermanos murieron, su familia estuvo ahí, para recordarle que tenía algo especial, que sus hermanos habían caído protegiendo esa unión y esa alegría y que sus recuerdos la seguirían, como dos _patronus_ alojados en su corazón.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Hacia finales de Agosto, nadie en la Orden había superado la muerte de los Prewett ni la de Benjy Fenwick, caído en batalla una noche después que Gideon y Fabián, a manos de los mismos asesinos y encontrados solamente unos cuantos pedazos de su cuerpo.

Las palabras que se dijeron nunca alcanzaban para recordarlos y simbolizar lo que sus pérdidas dejaron. Más sus ideales, de morir en pos del final de la guerra y la paz verdadera en ese desenlace, no se vieron empañados y se alzaron en lo alto, en las miradas de todos los que los conocieron y los quisieron.

Las lágrimas derramadas no llevaban en ellas ni una mínima parte del dolor que los dolientes sentían y no eran ni por asomo, equiparables al dolor y el vacío con que eran condenados a vivir. Porque la muerte no quitaba nunca nada a los caídos. Los llevaba con ella y los acunaba, los dejaba en el _allá_ y eran los vivos los verdaderos heridos. Con ausencia. Con tristeza. Con una vida que seguir, en la que los caídos no estarían.

Nunca antes, la guerra se había sentido así. Dura. Cruel. Mortífera. Arrebatadora. Porque la guerra arrebataba personas inocentes y valientes. Asesinaba guerreros y quebraba familias.

Y no parecía saciarse. Quería más muertes, más dolor, más trozos de familia.

Y las tendría.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Desconozco si en una escoba pueden viajar más de dos personas, pero ¿no os ha parecido, tierna la escena?

 ***** Sus últimos cumpleaños y el nombrado día de la madre. Las últimas fechas de los Potter y todo lo que pudieron haber seguido viviendo de no ser por su trágico final.

 ***** El cuento que James cuenta a Harry es _"El mago y el cazo saltarín"_ que viene escrito en _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo,_ de JK Rowling.

 ***** Acerca de la Fotografía, se me ha ocurrido colocarla en torno a Junio, porque según lo que encontré fue esta la fecha cercana a la muerte de Marlene que se suscitó dos días después de tomada la foto (según el libro de la _Orden del Fénix_ ). Junto a ello, un poco de la creciente envidia y rencor que Peter mostró como fundamento y fuerza para traicionar a sus amigos.

 ***** La Carta de Lily Potter que Harry encuentra años más tarde entre las cosas de Sirius, me ha parecido prudente ponerla aquí en tiempo cercano a la muerte de Marlene y poco después del cumpleaños de Harry. Cuando la leía, creí que hablaba del tiempo en que los Potter estuvieron bajo el Fidelio, pero releyendo, no se asegura que fuera así y de Julio a Octubre me parece que pasó demasiado tiempo sin que los Potter vieran a Sirius, además de que sí lo hicieron cuando le pidieron que fuera su guardián. Sobre la aflicción de Peter descrita en la misma carta, yo la vinculó, a que fue la poca culpa que podía sentir por vender él a todos los caídos de la Orden, al ser el espía.

 ***** Todos sabemos ya, que Dumbledore pidió su capa a James y el día de la foto me ha parecido perfecta ocasión. Como Lily y James se extrañan, el profesor duró demasiado con dicha reliquia y al final, no alcanzó a devolverla, porque bajo del Fidelio, James no la necesitaría y los Potter murieron antes de volver la capa a manos de su dueño.

 ***** De acuerdo a la información, los Prewett mueren a manos de 5 mortífagos en los que se incluye a Dolohov. Yo les doy esta muerte y esa es mi reacción para Molly al saber a sus hermanos caídos en batalla. Su mayor temor cumplido y reemplazado solo cuando se dio cuenta que los nuevos en peligro eran sus hijos y su familia.

 ***** No me ha gustado acabar con la vida de Dorcas, a quién le cogí un inmenso cariño, pero el cannon es así. A manos de Voldemort, pero valiente y sabia, leal y fuerte.

 ***** Las muertes de Edgar y Benjy han sido difíciles de imaginar, así que las menciono pero no las detallo, dado el impedimento inspirador. Caradoc también desapareció, pero eso fue 6 meses después. Tiempo futuro a la muerte de los Potter y seguramente, producto de los mortífagos que seguían libres antes de que se les juzgara o Moody los encerrara en Azkabán.

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Imperio! —_


	23. El final de la guerra (Parte II)

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—_

* * *

= **23\. El final de la guerra. Parte II** =

—" _¡Qué injusta! ¡Qué maldita! Que cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos_ " _(Carlos Fuentes)_ —

La estela plateada y brillante que los _Aurores_ proyectan la envolvió. Su túnica azul zafiro se ondeó al alzar la varita y enarbolarla con majestuosidad. Cuando la figura frente a ella, rodeada por aquella aura maligna característica y ese humo denso y negro que lo acompañaba en su vuelo, se hizo presente, ella ya estaba preparada con su mejor conjuro.

El fuego que convocó tomó forma, las alas de un águila ardiente se extendieron y pronto se lanzaron en picada contra su objetivo. El ave marcaba un trayecto directo, ardiente y brillante y su varita vibraba ante la emoción y la ejecución de uno de sus mejores espectáculos.

La varita contraria también fue enarbolada y con una grave agitación, trozó al ave hasta disiparla y la llama ardiente se extinguió junto a una risa macabra que surgió. Deleitado ante tan majestuoso ataque y habiendo observando su mejor defensa, Lord Voldemort alcanzaba a comprender como Bellatrix, su mejor lugarteniente, había sucumbido en contables ocasiones ante el poder de aquella pequeña bruja. Dorcas Meadowes no era ni por asomo, una bruja fácil de vencer. Cualquiera de sus soldados caería ante su varita, pero él era Lord Voldemort y tarde que temprano el show de Dorcas, llegaría a su final.

Con una sacudida a su varita de tejo que ya antes hubiera realizado muertes insignificantes como aquella, Dorcas fue envuelta por una ráfaga incontrolable y pese a la fuerza de su ataque, su varita no resbaló de su mano. Deshizo el embrujo con rapidez y vio a Dorcas caer. La dejó golpearse contra el suelo y lanzó inmediatamente un _Crucio_ que cumplió su cometido y la hizo retorcerse del dolor. Sin embargo, durante el efecto del hechizo, la bruja no gritó, tampoco dio señales de proferir algún sonido y con la seguridad de que era por la distancia que los separaba, el Lord se acercó a la bruja y esperó escuchar lo que sus oídos necesitaban. Pero solo hubo silencio.

El efecto de la maldición terminó y Dorcas dejó de sacudirse, su mano aferró su varita y una sonrisa en sus labios se hizo presente:

— Para presumir de un gran poder, actúas cobardemente. Darle final a mi vida, no te acercara a lo que buscas— aseguró con convicción, sintiendo aún los alfileres invisibles atravesando su cuerpo, los dedos entumecidos aferrados a su varita y el labio inferior escocer ante la herida que portaba.

— Me sorprendes, Dorcas Meadowes, me sorprendes— murmuró el Lord, inclinándose sobre ella para verla a los ojos— Hablas como una gran erudita, pero es tonto fingir valentía al encarar la muerte—

— Morir en pos de la paz y la felicidad es valor. Saber que pese a lo dicho, la sed de poder que te corrompe te orillará a quitarme la vida, sin escuchar las súplicas que exclame, no es inteligencia, es solo la verdad. Y prefiero morir sin haberte suplicado que perder la dignidad sin sentido alguno— escupió la chica.

Lord Voldemort rió y asestó un nuevo maleficio torturador, disfrutando de la negativa de Dorcas a soltar si quiera cualquier sonido de dolor. Un ataque más y luego otro. Una sacudida con su varita y heridas que se abrían y sangraban por todo su cuerpo. Pero Dorcas no gritó, en ningún momento suplico. Soporto tanto los ataques como las grotescas imágenes que Voldemort implantó en su cabeza. Se sacudió presa del insoportable dolor y aferró su varita hasta el final. Había sido derrotada, luego de un fantástico duelo, luego de ridiculizar a los más poderosos guerreros del Señor Tenebroso y en su último escenario, mantuvo su orgullo y su dignidad intactos, valiente y leal, sabia e inteligentemente, conociendo que aunque no lo dijera, Voldemort se retorcía por dentro al no obtener el dolor que le causaba.

— Lo más triste, es que pudiste haberte unido a mí. Pudiste haber logrado tantas cosas y vivir esa vida que soñaste. Pudiste haber sido mi más leal y poderosa guerrera, pero elegiste entregar tu vida creyendo proteger a un grupo de tontos e ingenuos. Aunque no hables esta tarde, no salvarás nada…— aseguró el Lord.

— Tú, que no conoces el amor y la amistad, tú que crees saberlo todo, pero no prestas atención a lo verdaderamente importante, tú eres el que morirá sin nada. Tal vez yo no evite la muerte de mis amigos, pero el mundo por el que luchamos llegará y los que amamos tendremos la certeza de que peleamos con valentía y morimos por ese futuro que nuestros herederos obtendrán. Mi muerte es solo una más, de las muchas que suceden en la vida, pero la victoria de mis amigos, será la que te demuestre que odiar y repudiar el amor, fue y será siempre tu mayor error—

— _¡Avada Kedravra!—_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La luz del lugar, como siempre que se reunieran frente a su amo, era escasa. Tan solo una débil llama que crepitaba en la chimenea del salón y que se mantenía oscilando entre la extinción y el soporte. Desde su lugar, del lado izquierdo y cercano a Lord Voldemort, Peter escuchaba con atención, los detalles dados por Malfoy y la satisfacción de Bellatrix ante las nuevas noticias. La Orden del Fénix estaba en decadencia.

Septiembre se vio empañado con la muerte de la más valiente y sabia bruja que los miembros del círculo hubieran conocido, pues Dorcas Meadowes sepultada era la más viva representación de que hasta las almas más puras y guerreras caían ante el mal. La orden diría que los ideales y la fuerza de Dorcas siempre la mantendrían viva entre ellos y que su muerte solo debería enardecerlos para aplicarse a fondo en la guerra que se vivía, pero el mismo Pettigrew había advertido que para Octubre, las esperanzas por fin habían comenzado a quebrarse por primera vez hasta en James y en Dumbledore y el miedo florecer con mayor fuerza en Lily y Alice. Esa reunión en la que se encontraba justo en esos momentos, sería un nuevo detonante para el fin de los anhelos e ideales fuertes de todos en el mundo mágico.

— Han caído los mejores guerreros. Han perecido bajo nuestro poder y conocido el poder más letal que nuestras varitas son capaces de ejecutar. Nadie volverá a atisbar victoria sobre nosotros y nadie temerá ante nuestras presencias puras y divinas. Somos el círculo que siempre debió prevalecer y me siento orgulloso de nuestros grandes logros— aseguró el Lord al terminarse los informes. Su sonrisa era el símbolo más claro de que se encontraba conforme, pero algo en Peter le decía que faltaba algo para hacer completamente feliz a su amo.

— Esta noche, mis queridos Mortífagos, esta noche declaró mi última jugada. Esta noche, daré la espalda al mismo Dumbledore y dirigiré mi ataque a las únicas dos piezas que podrían alterar mi juego— explicó el Lord. Bellatrix fue la valiente que se atrevió a hablar ante el repentino silencio del Señor Tenebroso.

— Mi señor, ¿a qué se refiere con _las únicas dos piezas?_ —

— Hace un año, aproximadamente, me fue dicho sobre una vaga profecía, que Dumbledore escucho de una vidente extraña. La profecía habla sobre la llegada de un niño nacido a finales del séptimo mes, hijo de aquellos que osaron retarme un mínimo de tres veces. Su llegada anuncia una posible amenaza a mi victoria, por lo que finalmente, me he decido a erradicarla. Consciente de que los únicos magos y brujas que no han caído son precisamente aquellos que han traído al mundo a dos niños nacidos a finales de Julio, señalo esta noche a los Longbotton como a los Potter, mis próximos objetivos—

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Peter ante aquella información. La imagen de Harry, James y Lily se cruzó en su cabeza y por un instante –un fugaz instante- la noche de Halloween del año pasado se hizo presente. Todos reunidos, todos riendo y él incluido en ese familiar cuadro.

Severus se tensó desde su lugar. Sabía de lo que hablaba su amo, conocía a detalle las frases dichas en la profecía. De no ser por él, Voldemort no conocería aquella información, pero aquello en esos momentos, no importaba demasiado. Dos niños. Dos matrimonios. Dos oportunidades. Atento a que su amo continuara, Severus aguardo a escuchar la elección del Lord, pues aunque eran dos los candidatos, sería su señor quién eligiera a un solo blanco para seguirlo. O al menos, uno para iniciar.

— ¿Nosotros, tenemos alguna orden específica ante este señalamiento, mi señor?— preguntó Rodolphus, como si se encontrara ansioso por complacer a su amo. Voldemort lo miró y su sonrisa se acrecentó.

— He pensado mucho en esto. Mis instintos apuntan directamente al hijo de los Potter, quiénes no solo me han desafiado en tres ocasiones distintas, sino también desprestigiado mí poder, alabando a los demás a seguir al tonto Dumbledore. Pese a todo, no deseo dejar ningún suceso a la suerte. Así que sus órdenes, son encontrar a los Longbotton. Encuéntrenlos, mátenlos, liquiden a su hijo. En cuanto a los Potter, si alguno llega a saber información relevante, háganmela saber. Quiero ser yo mismo, él que escuche sus súplicas y contemple sus ojos vacíos al derrotarlos— terminó el Lord. Sin más se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el salón. Subió la escalinata a la habitación que Malfoy hubiera dispuesto y dejó a sus seguidores murmurando y tramando sus movimientos.

Severus no escuchó nada. No prestó atención a Goyle ni a Selwyn, ni observó como Peter se sumergía en su propia mente imitándole, aunque sus pensamientos fueran bastante más diversos. Durante una fracción de momento, la imagen de Lily Evans cruzó por su mente, su rostro pecoso y su cabello de fuego. Su sonrisa amable y sus ojos refulgentes. Pensó en sus días de verano antes de Hogwarts, en sus encuentros efímeros en el colegio, rememoró aquel día en el lago y cuando comprendió que Potter la había robado de su lado. Se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar. Subió corriendo y llamó a la puerta, esperó la orden y entró.

— Severus, mi querido amigo, ¿a qué debo esta tremenda invasión de mi privacidad?— le dijo el Lord al verlo entrar, desde el sofá frente a la ventana.

— Mi señor, he venido a implorar clemencia— escupió sin más— He escuchado su elección y no me opongo a sus instrucciones, solo quiero…— titubeó— Yo… yo solo…—

— ¿Haces esto en nombre de la _sangre sucia_ que has amado en silencio, mi querido Severus?— cuestionó el Lord con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada inquieta.

— Ella no ha tenido la culpa, mi señor. Su hijo es una infamia, producto de la unión con ese estúpido de Potter. Su vida es mucho más valiosa que la de ese hombre o incluso la del niño. Por favor, mi señor, suplico misericordia para Lily Evans. Con su infinito poder y su gran piedad, imploro una oportunidad para la sangre sucia— su voz desesperada sorprendió a Voldemort, pero pese a su mueca sorprendida, en realidad no estaba extrañado por tal muestra de debilidad en Severus. Si algo conocía de su guerrero, era sin duda la enorme debilidad que le producía aquella mujer.

— Si acepto perdonar la vida de la mujer, harás lo que esté en tus manos para llevarme hasta el padre y el niño ¿Severus?—

— Comenzaré la búsqueda esta misma noche— aseguró. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los rojos de su amo y cuando un brillo malvado resplandeció en ellos, antes de responder, tragó saliva, visiblemente incómodo:

— Está bien. Daré clemencia a la muchacha, en tanto esta sea sensata— declaró el Lord, con una sonrisa amable. Pero su voz y su sonrisa, como sus ojos y ese brillo extraño, dieron a Severus la certeza de que aquello, solo era una promesa banal.

Se retiró en silencio tras agradecer la piedad de su señor, pero apenas cruzó la puerta las palabras se repitieron en su mente, recordándole que _"en tanto sea sensata"_ significaban que mientras Lily se rindiera, mientras se negara a pelear, la promesa valdría. Si la pelirroja daba un paso en falso, al Lord poco le importarían sus sentimientos y su petición, arrebataría aquella vida sin miramientos en pos de una victoria total.

" _Lily no se rendirá. Preferirá morir antes de entregar al hijo de Potter…"—_ pensó con amargura, mientras bajaba las escaleras— _"Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que salvar a Lily"—_ y con una sola persona lo suficientemente poderosa como para proteger a su Lily, salió de la mansión, sin hablar y envuelto en su negra capa. Ya antes había llevado algún mensaje a ese mismo individuo y en esa ocasión, aunque le costara el orgullo, se dirigiría a él para suplicar ayuda.

 **:-:-:**

"— _Si tanto significa ella para ti —insinuó Dumbledore—, seguro que lord Voldemort le perdonará la vida, ¿no? ¿No podrías pedirle clemencia para la madre, a cambio del hijo?— preguntó irónico. Como restándole importancia a la desesperación de Snape._

— _Ya se lo he… se lo he pedido…— susurró el pelinegro, quizás apenado, quizás titubeante. La rabia que aquellas palabras le produjeron, no se hizo esperar._

— _Me das asco — espetó con desprecio— Así pues, ¿no te importa que mueran el marido y el niño? ¿Da igual que ellos mueran, siempre que tú consigas lo que quieres?— le riñó. Ya alguna vez había creído que Snape cambiaría de ideales, que seguiría a su corazón más que a sus deseos, pero ante aquella situación, era obvio que ni siquiera eso podría hacerlo cambiar. El pelinegro se limitó a mirarlo y calló, hasta que por fin dijo con voz ronca:_

— _Pues escóndalos a todos. Proteja… Protéjalos a los tres. Por favor— sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos azules y reflejaron el dolor que le provocaba aquella petición al tratarse de la vida de su más grande enemigo. Ahí estaba, finalmente. El amor tan grande que profesaba, se hacía presente y por un momento, Dumbledore vio en él, al pequeño de 17 años que miraba desde la lejanía a su único amor, pese a que este estuviera en brazos de otro y se mostrara radiante, ignorando su presencia._

 _[…]_

Llevado de golpe al presente, Dumbledore dejó caer el peso de su mirada azul en James Potter, que sentado frente a él, se hallaba petrificado del terror ante la nueva información. Como había prometido, Dumbledore no había perdido tiempo y al otro día de reunirse con Severus, llamó a James y a Lily ante su presencia, en el amplio despacho de la dirección de Hogwarts. Les había comentado sobre lo que su espía más fiable le aseguro respecto a los movimientos de Voldemort (aunque evitó revelar la identidad de dicho personaje) y sin preámbulos, planteó ante ellos la única medida más poderosa que se le ocurría para salvaguardar la vida del pequeño Harry Potter.

Junto a James, Lily había perdido momentáneamente la capacidad de hablar y sus brazos aferraban fuertemente el cuerpecito de su hijo, que dormía plácidamente calientito bajo la manta y acurrucado en su pecho. Las manos no le temblaban solo por saberse cuidadora de un tesoro como Harry pero su corazón se había estremecido tanto como si una estampida de centauros se hubiera llevado a cabo en su interior.

A punto estaba de abrir la boca, cuando James se giró para mirar a Lily. Con sus cálidos ojos avellana, recorrió las facciones de su esposa con todo el cariño que le profesaba y reparo en su bebé con inmenso amor. La humedad que hubiera empañado sus ojos, se esfumó y al girarse y mirarlo, la decisión y la firmeza se hacían presentes.

— Lo haremos. Llevaremos a cabo el Fidelio— aseguró sin más. Dumbledore lo miró y estudio sus facciones. James no había tenido que preguntar a Lily si estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad (ya escasa) por proteger a su bebé, él mismo no tenía nada que dudar o pensar. Dumbledore estaba seguro, que si hubiera propuesto llevar a cabo magia oscura para que Harry viviera, James habría saltado con su varita en mano, sin la menor duda de contrariar sus ideales, solo por el instinto paterno de proteger la vida de su hijo y su esposa.

— Muy bien. Entonces deberán pensar en una persona para ungir como su Guardián Secreto. Él conocerá su ubicación y será el único capaz de revelarla. Pero deberán tener en cuenta que debe tratarse de alguien dispuesto a encubrirlos, pese a cualquier peligro que pueda correr— les explicó. Lily ya había tomado la mano de James y una leve sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

— No se preocupe profesor, tengo a la persona perfecta. Solo a Sirius Black, le confiaría la vida de mi familia. Él moriría antes que delatarnos— aseguró James. Dumbledore terminó por asentir y con la consigna de llevar a cabo el encantamiento al amanecer, los Potter se despidieron y abandonaron su despacho.

 **:-:-:**

Habían aparecido en el Departamento de Sirius sin previo aviso, lo habían asustado pero no tanto como cuando le revelaron la información que Dumbledore les acababa de hacer llegar. Sirius había estado a punto de salir en pos del primer Mortífago que encontrara, para obligarlo a llevarlo ante el mismo Voldemort y retarlo a duelo pero James le había detenido, al presentarle su única salida de salvación y el único gran poder que podría salvarles a él y a su familia de una muerte segura.

Sin pensarlo siquiera había aceptado proteger hasta la muerte la vida de su única verdadera familia. Con Harry entre sus brazos, riendo al jugar con su cabello negro y balbuceando algo parecido a _Canuto_ , había jurado ungir como Guardián Secreto del matrimonio Potter y ni Lily ni James, dudaban que fuera a traicionarlos aunque lo obligaran a volver a vivir con la pobre Walburga en Grimauld Place.

Pese a todo, para esas horas en que el amanecer estaba próximo y el día Lunes comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, Sirius ya no estaba convencido de ser él la mejor opción de los Potter y sus pensamientos no habían volado en dirección de Remus para sustituirlo, pues la fiel creencia de que era el lobo el traidor de la Orden y el culpable que no se dignaba a dejarse ver tras las caídas de Marlene, Fabián, Gideon,

Dorcas y Edgar por culpabilidad o por temor a que Sirius lo delatara frente a todos.

Caminando por las solitarias calles del Valle de Godric, escenario elegido para ser el refugio de los Potter, Sirius se convencía de que hacía lo correcto y arrastraba a Peter a quién hubiera sacado medio dormido de su refugio, dónde James y Lily aguardaban.

— Sirius, espera, ¿por qué me llevas a la mansión Potter?— cuestionó el castaño detrás de él. La nota de temor que Sirius distinguió en su voz fue vinculada a la velocidad con que caminaban y las muchas trastabilladas que Peter sufría, pese a que en realidad, Peter comenzaba a temer que Black hubiera descubierto que era él el famoso espía dentro de la Orden. ¿Pero cómo lo habría averiguado?

— Te diré cuando estemos ahí, camina rápido, anda. Y fíjate al andar— respondió el oji gris sin más y siguió el trayecto.

En breve llegaron dónde la mansión y llamaron a la puerta, Lily los recibió. James dormía a Harry quién hubiera despertado hacía un rato y cuando bajo, Peter se dirigió con Lily a la cocina por algo de comer, mientras James era llevado al despacho por un Sirius muy decidido. Apenas se encerraron, James tomó asiento en el escritorio y su amigo finalmente le explicó lo que ocurría:

— No puedo ser yo. ¿Lo pensaste? No puedo ser yo tú Guardián Secreto— declaró Sirius. James abrió grandes los ojos.

— Canuto ¿qué tonterías dices? Claro que puedes. ¡Y lo serás! Si esto es como el temor de no ser un buen guía en un día especial como mi boda o no ser el mejor ejemplo de madurez para Harry, de una vez te aclaro que…— comenzó James, pero el oji gris, no le permitió continuar:

— ¡Que no! No puedo. No seré el guardián— Lily llamó a la puerta en esos momentos y tras la señal de James entró y cerró. Había ido para llamarlos para comer algo antes de empezar pero había escuchado la última línea de Sirius y se encontraba molesta:

— ¿Qué has dicho? Sirius Black, ¿nos darás la espalda en un momento como este y ante un suceso así? ¿Es que nosotros…?— Sirius la cortó de tajo.

— Es la trampa perfecta. ¿No lo ves, pelirroja? Si yo soy su guardián, Voldemort irá tras de mí, porque como todos está seguro de que yo los protegeré. En su bando está Snape, Avery, Mulciber, mi primera Bellatrix…— Sirius se abstuvo de mencionar el nombre de Remus, pues pese a todo, no había comentado con James en ningún momento, sobre sus dudas respecto al castaño— Muchos de ellos nos conocen, vendrán tras de mí a por su paradero, aunque no hable, aunque muera, no podemos arriesgarnos y no voy a arriesgarme a que algo salga mal. No seré yo el guardián, pero Peter sí que puede serlo.

James lo miró y pareció estudiar el plan. Lily no despegaba los ojos de su amigo y como su marido estaba atenta a cualquier proposición de Sirius:

— Comprendan. Todos saben que si los amenazan, yo saltaré en nombre de James, porque desde el colegio dimos muestras de ser como uña y mugre. Pero nadie pensara que podrían inmiscuir a Peter en algo así. Cuando Voldemort se dé cuenta de que han utilizado el Hechizo Fidelio para proteger a Harry vendrá tras de mí sin pensar en que yo podría no ser su salvador. Peter en cambio pasará inadvertido. Es despistado y poco hábil en el duelo, es pequeño y es escurridizo, en otras palabras es el candidato perfecto para ser el guardián. Que vengan tras de mí, aunque me maten nunca los encontraran, Peter llevara ese secreto hasta la tumba— aseguró Sirius con convicción. James miró a Lily y ambos encontraron pronto una respuesta. Asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron cerrado el asunto.

James ya había puesto al tanto al mismo Dumbledore de que sería Sirius su guardián, incluso había escrito una última nota a su amigo Remus para hablarle sobre aquello y mantenerlo al tanto de su repentina desaparición, por medio de un patronus que solo el castaño sería capaz de reconocer e interceptar, así que ni el director ni su mejor amigo Lupín, conocerían aquel nuevo cambio de planes. Cuando salieron, encontraron a Peter comiendo tarta de melaza y mirando _El Profeta_ en el comedor, lo dejaron terminar antes de plantearle la situación.

Peter escuchó atento cada palabra, se sorprendió al escuchar que tan rápido los Potter se habían enterado de las decisiones del Lord y le agrado conocer sus planes, sin embargo, llegados al punto en que James le pidió ungir como su guardián de los secretos, la ansiedad de correr a contarle a Voldemort sobre aquella información desapareció:

— James… ¿estás…? ¿Estás seguro que deseas que sea yo tú guardián?— preguntó repentinamente cohibido. Hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera dejado de ver a James y a Sirius como su mayor protección, hacía mucho tiempo que se había convencido de que apoyar a Voldemort era la mejor decisión para conservar la vida y la libertad, además del poder, pero ahí, sentado frente al que por mucho tiempo llamó amigo, viéndose reflejado en aquellos cálidos ojos avellana, Peter se sintió una vez más, uno del grupo. Un Merodeador.

La tarea tan importante de inmovilizar el sauce boxeador que antaño le hubieran dejado a él, palideció ante aquella nueva petición y el poder con que se sintió fue tal, que la emoción afloró en él:

— Completamente. Solo a ustedes confiaría a mi familia. Son mis hermanos. Mis Merodeadores. Sé que protegerán a Lily y Harry si algo me ocurre y que llevaran su seguridad por encima de todo— aseguró el pelinegro. Peter se sintió enteramente conmovido y poderoso, aceptó la misiva y no perdieron tiempo.

Llevaron a cabo el Encantamiento Fidelio, con Sirius aguardando en el pub del pueblo, pensando en lo último que James le dijo. Había hecho de conocimiento de Remus que se ocultaría bajo el Fidelio, pero si el lobo era el espía, sería muy tarde cuando llevara aquella información al Lord. Antes de retirarse, Sirius había abrazado a Harry una vez más, sin saber cuándo le vería de nuevo, y había prometido a Lily que en caso de que algo fallara, nunca dejaría al bebé solo. Pero Sirius daría todo de él porque nada saliera mal y su familia viviera para ver crecer a su ahijado.

Peter apareció al cabo de media hora, fueron juntos hasta dónde la mansión Potter debía aparecer, pero en su lugar, solo encontraron una calle con hogares idénticos y números seriados. Las cortinas abiertas no dejaban duda, en ninguna se encontraban los Potter, el hogar en que se hubiera desarrollado desde los 16 años, se había esfumado. Voldemort no podría encontrar a James. Lily nunca tendría que verse amenazada. Y Harry viviría, por sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando Peter llegó a su refugio, la necesidad de contarle a su señor las nuevas noticias se esfumó. Al día siguiente revelaría al Lord los planes de ocultarse bajo un Fidelio y vería a sus compañeros ir en pos de Sirius, al creerlo él, guardián de los Potter. Estudiaría sus posibilidades. Si el refugio de los Potter, bastaba para que la profecía cobrara poder y su amo fuera derrotado, sería el héroe que protegió a los Potter. Si en cambio era inútil y el Lord prevalecería por sobre todos, entonces, con todo y la satisfacción de una misiva tan importante y ser visto una vez más como un Merodeador, revelaría la posición de los Potter y estaría protegido de la misma Orden, al declararse uno más del otro bando.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Octubre 31 de 1981**_

La noche había caído, las luces en Londres se debían al día que se celebraba. Halloween, como todos los años, se prestaba para que los niños se enfundaran en divertidos disfraces y viajaran de puerta en puerta hasta obtener los dulces que les obsequiaran en los hogares. En esos precisos momentos, Sirius Black sobrevolaba los cielos, montado en su adorada motocicleta, con destino al refugio de Peter, lamentando no poder celebrar ese día como le hubiera gustado junto a su ahijado y con un inmenso nudo en la garganta, producto de un mal presentimiento.

Había pasado la tarde inquieto, quizás porque la noticia de que Voldemort buscaba desesperadamente a los Potter se había corrido ya o porque Peter no se había comunicado con él como había prometido hacer diariamente en dos días seguidos. A cada momento, el miedo de que su amigo hubiera sufrido algún ataque o la desconfianza de que quizás Peter los hubiera traicionado, se acrecentaban en su interior.

Y ahí estaba, en medio de nubes y cubierto solo por una capa negra que no le resguardaba del frío y el viento que hacía que sus pantalones se pegaran a sus piernas heladas; volando en pos de su amigo y la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría esa noche.

" _Sé positivo Black. Peter es demasiado mediocre como para llamar la atención y no se atrevería a traicionar a James por su gran admiración. Además de todo, ni los mismo mortífagos verían un candidato a compañero en él…"_ se dijo a sí mismo, en un último intento de auto convencimiento.

 **:-:-:**

— No pasa nada, todo está bien. Es una noche más— aseguró James sujetando por los hombros a Lily, que mirara por la ventana de su habitación, las luces conmemorativas a la fecha y a los niños danzar en su pedida de dulces. Un suspiro fue liberado del ser de la pelirroja y James pasó sus manos por su cintura, acercándose a ella y dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento— murmuró Lily, decaída.

— No intentes negarlo, te asustan los fantasmas que rondan por el Halloween— bromeó el de gafas, pero Lily no aligeró la tensión que invadía su cuerpo— Tranquila, cariño, estamos bien. Peter está bien. Sirius está bien. Mañana llegara otro día y seguiremos igual— aseguró con calma. Lily se soltó de su abrazo y se dio la media vuelta, se arrojó a sus brazos y sollozó:

— Tengo miedo James, estoy por completo aterrada. Me da miedo no saber que pasara. Me da miedo que algo pueda salir mal. No puedo imaginar siquiera lo que pasaría… si algo les pasara a Harry o a ti, si nuestros amigos…— James, la rodeo con sus brazos y susurró un tierno consuelo.

— No tengas miedo Lily. No hay razón para tener miedo. Peter y Sirius deben estar juntos en estos momentos, nuestros amigos nos protegerán hasta el final. Y si algo falla y si por alguna razón, esto se arruina, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase. Ni a ti ni a Harry. Tienes que recordar siempre, que voy a enfrentarme a lo que sea necesario por protegerlos, no he dejado de ser el gamberro que era en la escuela y aunque sea insensato y aunque sea tonto quizás, encarare al mismo Voldemort porque tú y mi pequeño sigan con vida— aseguró el joven. Lily negó con la cabeza.

— No podría seguir sin ti…— suspiró.

— Hey, no digas eso. ¡Claro que podrías! Si algo malo me pasara, yo sé que seguirías, valiente y fuerte hasta el final. Por mí, por Harry. Porque nuestro bebé te necesitará. Y no habrá lugar más seguro para él que a tu lado. Ánimo mi pelirroja, no pienses en eso. Aunque el destino sea incierto, aunque el amanecer sea efímero, déjame prometerte una noche más. Esta noche. Y mañana repetiré mi promesa. A diario un día más— le dijo con una sonrisa. La alejó de él y contempló sus verdes orbes, limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y besó sus labios.

— ¿Tú no tienes miedo?— preguntó Lily, sin poder contenerse.

— Mientras estés aquí, mientras mi niño esté con nosotros, no, no tengo miedo. Mi más grande miedo es perderlos y no dejaré que se vuelva realidad— sentenció el de gafas.

Lily lo atrajo hacia ella una vez más y lo beso con desesperación. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó a él lo más que pudo. James no tardó en sujetarla por la cintura y corresponder a su gesto. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cabello y se perdió en su espesura sin apartarla, como los dedos de ella se enredaban en su mata de cabello negro.

— No me habías besado así desde el colegio— se mofó él al separarse. Porque la desesperación y la sorpresa de ese beso, le había recordado el día en que volvió en su primera Luna Llena como novio de Lily a la sala común y ella lo besó angustiada por haberlo sabido en compañía de un hombre lobo.

— No me había sentido así de angustiada desde el colegio— aclaró ella— Además, te amo mucho más hoy, de lo que te amaba en el colegio— sonrió por fin.

— Mi hermosa prefecta, ¿me está seduciendo?— bromeó el joven. Lily rió y acto seguido, Harry se hizo escuchar desde su habitación. El pequeño tenía hambre, así que bajaron a la cocina para cenar y pasar una noche más. Habían terminado, cuando James se dispuso a jugar con Harry en la sala, mientras Lily escribía una respuesta a Petunia de su última carta y la enviaba sin pensar en los enfados de su hermana en garras de _Horus_.

En la sala, Harry había despertado luego de su siesta y su cena y se sentía con tantas energías que James comenzó a contarle cuentos y hacer nubes de colores con su varita. Harry intentaba asirlas con sus pequeñas manitas, divertido, mientras su padre se llenaba de la alegría de tener a su pequeño con él y poder jugar cuanto quisieran.

Lily apareció al cabo de un momento con órdenes de ir a la cama, pues se hacía tarde y Harry no había pasado una siesta tan larga antes como estaba acostumbrado. James no se negó y entregó a Harry a su mamá. Inconscientemente dejó su varita sobre el sofá y no la volvió a tomar, perdido como se sentía en la hermosa imagen que representaban sus más grandes tesoros frente a él.

Su pelirroja, a quién en la adolescencia le hubiera resultado tremendamente complicado conquistar, su prefecta refunfuñona que lo hubiera retado tantas veces como besado desde el inicio de su relación. La mujer que le dio sueños, esperanzas motivos de lucha. La pelirroja que lo bendijo con un bebé precioso y dulce, guapo y enérgico. Y ese bebé, que era para él lo mejor que podría haber hecho en su vida, incluso mejor que ser un Merodeador.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de su ensoñación. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la increíble certeza de que el más grande temor que lo embargara se hubiera vuelto realidad. Ni siquiera tomó su varita. No había tiempo. Desde el instante en que se movió, supo a quién encararía y no podía retrasarse ni un segundo, en pos de que su familia estuviera a salvo.

— ¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré _!—_ exclamó desesperado al llegar al vestíbulo. Los pasos de Lily corriendo escaleras arriba fueron lo último que escuchó, antes de que la sonrisa del Lord le recordara que de ahí, no saldría con vida. No llevaba arma alguna y Lord Voldemort no le otorgaría piedad.

Pero la certeza de saber que moriría, no era nada comparado con la tremenda tristeza que le provocó saber, que esa noche, no besaría la mejilla de Harry ni le diría _Te quiero_ una vez más. Tampoco abrazaría a Lily acurrucada en su pecho, ni gozaría de su aroma a _lirios_ que desde que la conociera, siempre lo embriagara.

El rayo de luz verde que Voldemort lanzó contra él, no ardió ni escoció. La muerte no le asustaba ni tampoco la evadiría. No partiría triste por dejar la vida, tampoco decepcionado al no ver crecer a su bebé. Porque cuando cayera al suelo, porque cuando su vida se esfumara como llama extinta, James Potter se marcharía con la infinita certeza de que arriba, Lily Potter habría protegido a su bebé y habría escapado con vida. Sirius Black, los encontraría, Sirius Black protegería a Lily. Y ellos verían a Harry crecer. Harry Potter sabría que su padre murió protegiéndole, dándole tiempo a él y a su madre de correr y escapar.

Porque el amor de James traspasaría la muerte y seguiría a su hijo en cada paso que diera. Su valor y su lealtad, su fiel creencia en la amistad y su fortaleza en la adversidad serían heredados y su esencia viviría por siempre en el pequeño niño, que salvaría al mundo.

[...]

Aferrada al pequeño cuerpo de Harry, Lily vio por la rendija de la puerta, la luz verde que iluminó la planta baja. Un golpe sordo se hizo escuchar cuando su marido cayó a manos del ser más despreciable que hubiera pisado la Tierra y su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos al tener encima la realidad. _Su James_ había muerto. De nada servirían las cajas y la silla que había apilado contra la puerta, esa oportunidad perfecta que ella había anhelado ver realizada nunca ocurriría, pues su revoltoso merodeador nunca subiría y no aparecería junto a ella para escapar los tres de las garras del Lord.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero Harry sujetó su cabello intrigado, extrañamente calmado. Lily lo miró con ternura, el pequeño Harry no comprendía que aquello no era un juego de sus padres, que su adorado progenitor no subiría para jugar de nuevo y conjurar nuevas nubes de colores.

La puerta se forzó justo entonces y Lily contempló horrorizada como Voldemort libraba su improvisada barricada. Su mano ni siquiera buscó su varita, la había dejado en la cocina antes de llamar a su marido y a su bebé a dormir. Había olvidado el arma más poderosa de un mago y se encontraba frente a frente con la muerte sin armas y con el único tesoro que le quedaba en sus brazos.

Dejó a Harry en la cuna y alzó los brazos en un último acto de protección.

Una vez más, se vio reducida a una simple estudiante, encarando a tres atacantes en medio de la noche, dispuestos a torturarla por diversión. Pero aquella noche, James Potter no la encontraría. Nadie aparecería en su defensa. Y ni siquiera se atrevería a retar a su oponente. Su gran _valentía_ de Gryffindor no se haría presente, pues lo más valiente que haría esa noche sería no moverse entre el Lord y su bebé.

— ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!— suplicó ante la ausencia de magia del Lord. Este la contempló y pareció dudar en su cometido, pues en vez de asestarle la maldición asesina intento convencerla de moverse:

— Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo…— su voz autoritaria y sus ojos rojos no alcanzaron a intimidarla. Mientras Lily Potter viviera, mientras su corazón latiera, no se movería de dónde estaba. Daría su vida por preservar la de su bebé, así que con coraje y desesperación, no tardó en externarlo:

— ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!— Voldemort se enfureció, harto de esperar a que ella obedeciera:

—Te lo advierto por última vez…— pero por más que insistiera, Lily jamás se atrevería a quitarse.

— ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… tenga piedad… tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!— matar, suplicar, darle la espalda a su propia vida, lo que fuera con tal de proteger al niño detrás de ella. Lo que fuera por darle una vida a su hijo, como James habría deseado que hiciera:

—Apártate. Apártate, estúpida…— le ordenó el Lord. Pero ni con su ansiedad la movió, ni ella dio señales de obedecerle.

Tal vez moriría suplicando, tal vez moriría sin armas. Pero moriría protegiendo a su hijo, moriría de la misma forma que James Potter cayó y confiaría en que su amor, fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar una huella en su hijo, que le diera una oportunidad, un milagro o un acto de magia poderosa para librarse del Lord.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!—

Recibió el golpe de magia directo al corazón, pero ni con la muerte sobre ella, sufrió tanto, como saber que su bebé quedaba solo y a la deriva. En un último pensamiento coherente, en un último testimonio de amor, evocó una frase a su mente y confió en que el poder más antiguo se viera realizado:

 _Harry, te amamos. Tu padre te ama. Tu padrino te ama._

 _Llegaste al mundo siendo amado. Has recibido amor desde el primer día._

 _Harry, te amo._

 **:-:-:**

El miedo lo hacía temblar. Sus piernas estaban a nada de flaquear, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere y la suya no moriría, hasta que resultara inevitable hacerlo.

Peter no estaba en su refugio. No había encontrado ni una sola señal de batalla que indicara que le secuestraron y tampoco lo había pensado tanto. Se puso en camino de la mansión y apenas cruzó las calles, el hogar de los Potter se hizo visible.

De lo que antes había sido una hermosa vivienda, un hogar verdadero y el santuario de una familia regida por el amor y la unión, solo quedaban escombros. Los vidrios, las paredes y el techo estaban destruidos. El silencio reinaba y no había rastro de Voldemort o de su familia.

Bajo de la motocicleta hecho un vendaval. No cuido ni como cayó esta ni cuido que se abollara o algo parecido, pues por primera vez desde que la obtuviera, solo le interesaba bajarse. No había cruzado la puerta del jardín, cuando una figura enorme surgió de la mansión. Alzó su varita por acto reflejo y esperó a ver bien al individuo antes de atacar, no fue necesario seguirle apuntando, pues un momento después lo reconoció como Hagrid. Llevaba un bulto entre los brazos, pero no distinguía que era:

— ¡Sirius!— se sorprendió el guardabosques al advertir su presencia— ¡Por Merlín, me has asustado!

— Hagrid… ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde están James y Lily?— preguntó con miedo y la boca reseca. El semi gigante bajó la mirada y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Los peores miedos de Sirius se vieron realizados y el terror lo paralizo al punto de que su corazón dejó de latir por un breve segundo.

— No han sobrevivido. Voldemort los encontró y los asesinó sin piedad— explicó el hombre— Pero tampoco hay rastros de él.

—Hagrid, dime que bromeas, dime que lo dices solo porque no están en casa— pidió desesperado.

— Lo lamento Sirius, sé cuánto querías a James. Pero no es mentira, sus cuerpos están dentro. Estoy seguro que han muerto

— No, no, no— clamó con las lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro. Hagrid le puso una mano en los hombros a modo de consuelo.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todos lamentaremos sus muertes, eran las personas más maravillosas que pudieran conocerse…— aseguró el gigante— Pero han muerto protegiendo a su hijo. Lo único que había en la mansión era Harry.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— cuestionó Black, repentinamente sorprendido.

— Sí, sí, lo que oíste. Harry Potter ha sobrevivido— le repitió el guardabosques. El corazón de Sirius volvió a su latir normal y una frase que en el lecho de muerte, Dorea Potter le hubiera dedicado retumbó en sus memorias:

" _Mientras el corazón de un Potter lata, tendrás un hogar, una familia…"_

Y no estaba errada. Harry Potter vivía.

Había perdido a su hermano y su hermana de la manera más cruel, pero no todo estaba arruinado. Harry, su ahijado, su protegido. El bebé que desde el primer día de nacido dio luz a su vida y un nuevo motivo de lucha, estaba con él. Y él se encargaría de protegerle, cuidarle y darle una vida. Lo vería crecer y le hablaría día a día de las hazañas de su padre, de la infinita bondad de su madre. Lo encarrilaría por el camino correcto, para que se convirtiera en un hombre digno de llevar el apellido Potter, orgulloso de ser hijo de James y Lily Potter.

— ¿Dónde está Harry?— preguntó ansioso.

— Aquí mismo. Ha dejado de llorar, pero está despierto. Ha contemplado la muerte de sus padres sin saberlo y ha salido vivo, solo con una herida en la frente— explicó Hagrid. El bulto que sostenía fue mostrado y entre las mantas que lo cubrían, Sirius encontró el dulce rostro de su ahijado.

El guarda no había mentido, Harry estaba despierto y en sus ojos verdes, Sirius contempló el dulce y cálido rostro de Lily una vez más. Su sonrisa surcó sus labios al reconocer a su padrino, pero Sirius no se perdonaba el gran rastro de mutilación que su bebé sufrió. Una cicatriz quedaría en su frente, pero por lo demás, Harry estaba vivo y a salvo.

— Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino— le recordó al guarda bosques— Yo cuidaré de él…— aseguró. Hagrid rehuyó su agarre y apartó al bebé de él.

— No, no, Sirius no puedo hacer eso. He venido hasta aquí, porque Dumbledore me ha encomendado la seguridad del bebé. Tengo órdenes de llevarle ante su persona, Harry deberá pasar un tiempo con sus tíos, en lo que se arregla la situación de la muerte de James y Lily y no dudo que Dumbledore ya sepa, que Quién-tú-sabes ha desaparecido— se disculpó el gigante.

— Ni hablar, dame a Harry, Dumbledore entenderá. James y Lily me han nombrado a mí su tutor, Petunia Evans nunca podrá criar a Harry ni quererlo como se debe— refutó, decidido a coger a su ahijado.

— No sé si eso sea cierto, pero por sobre todo, tengo que llevármelo. Dumbledore así lo ha dicho, como ya te dije. Estoy seguro que cuando Dumbledore se asegure de que Quién-tú-sabes no está y que Harry está a salvo de todo peligro, podrás recogerlo— le aseguró no muy convencido.

Sirius detuvo su siguiente argumento. Aun cuando fuera cierto que Voldemort desapareció, aun cuando Harry siguiera vivo, asegurando tener un poder que Voldemort no tenía y que lo llevó a la derrota, aún con todo eso, Harry no estaba a salvo.

Los Mortífagos buscarían la venganza de su amo y había uno en especial que debía pagar por Harry, por su familia. Peter. No había ni una duda, Peter era el espía que todo ese tiempo estuvo infiltrado. Peter Pettigrew, el tonto y despistado. Peter, el verdadero culpable. Y Sirius era el único que lo sabía, porque era él, el único que supiera quién era el guardián de los Potter.

— Muy bien. Ya lo comprendo. Está bien, lleva a Harry con Dumbledore. Yo iré después para hablar con el profesor y llevarme a Harry de casa de los Dursley— sentenció— Pero Hagrid, por favor, no vayas a tu modo hasta dónde debas. Coge mi moto y lleva a Harry. Le gusta volar, quizás se duerma camino a casa de sus tíos. Por favor, hazme caso— pidió en un último acto hacia su ahijado.

— ¿No adoras tú, esa moto? ¿Cómo podrías dármela? No, no, en serio, no es necesario— respondió el gigante.

— No la necesito ya— aseguró Sirius— Cógela, por favor—

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente— el guarda cedió y se encaminó dónde la moto. Sirius lo vio montarla y antes de que partieran, pidió despedirse de Harry y abrió las mantas una vez más.

Besó la frente de su ahijado, susurró un último _Te quiero_ en su oído y lo vio alejarse en brazos de Hagrid, camino a un destino que nunca debió tener.

Decidido a partir en búsqueda de Peter, se detuvo solo para entrar en la mansión. El gato no estaba y _Horus_ tampoco, el vestíbulo estaba deshecho y James yacía inerte en el suelo. No llevaba varita ni la encontró cerca de él. No pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó y lloró. Siguió luego de un rato hasta dar con Lily, encontrándola en la habitación que él mismo ayudo a decorar, muerta y sin vida. Con rastros de llanto y frente a la cuna de su hijo, dónde cayó protegiéndole y dando su vida.

No lo soportó. Salió de ahí cegado. La venganza clamaba ser dictada.

El odio y la sed de ver a Peter pagar por sus actos lo corrompieron y desapareció del Valle de Godric, con una promesa hacia Harry, hacia James y Lily, inclusive hacia Dorea y Charlus: _Los vengaré. Peter, no verá la luz de un día un más—_ aseguró, para sí.

Lo único que le dolía en verdad, era saber que de haber sido él, el Guardián de los Secretos, James y Lily seguirían vivos. Harry aún tendría padres. Y él aún tendría un hermano.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle, nervioso y alerta de cualquier peligro. La vida misma era un riesgo, pero no terminaba de idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno. Los rumores ya corrían por las calles, Lord Voldemort había encontrado la derrota en el Valle de Godric tras asesinar a James y Lily Potter. Harry Potter comenzaba a ser llamado _El niño que vivió_ y para esos momentos, no solo Sirius lo perseguiría al saberlo a él el traidor. Remus regresaría en cualquier momento y se uniría a su amigo para asesinarle. Revelarían que era él, el guardián de los secretos y le darían caza. Los Mortífagos también lo estarían buscando. Lo encontrarían y le harían pagar, pues serían ellos los más enardecidos ante la derrota de su amo. ¿Quién si no él, había enviado al Lord al Valle de Godric?

Con unos pocos galeones en los bolsillos, luego de pasarse por el callejón Diagon y visitado _Gringotts_ , Peter intentaba decidirse por un plan, cuando una figura detrás de él llamó su atención. No se giró por completo, lo supo seguro antes de echar a correr intentado salvarse de la furia de Sirius Black que había dado con él.

No corrieron mucho, apenas unas calles. El callejón en que Sirius lo acorraló daba justo a una calle visible repleta de muggles, un mago se detuvo ante aquella escena y Peter supo que era mago porque vestía de túnica y gorro puntiagudo.

Sirius lo había acorralado contra la pared y le retaba y lo amenazaba, pero Peter solo escuchaba sus pensamientos. Diez muggles a lo mucho, un mago. Y nadie sabría nunca que Sirius Black no era el guardián de los Potter, como se suponía. Todos creerían a Black el traidor. Peter lo ideo tan pronto, que se sorprendió del mismo. Buscó en su bolsillo, tenía la varita a la mano, la sacó y la ocultó, pensó en un conjuro explosivo potente y gritó:

— ¿Cómo pudiste Sirius? ¿A Lily y a James? ¿Cómo pudiste vender a tus amigos?— efectuó el conjuro de manera no verbal y antes de que Sirius reaccionara la calle entera estalló. Las vidas de algunos muggles valieron la pena, Sirius quedó aturdido por la explosión y cayó de espalda. Peter llevó a cabo un _Sectumsempra_ y se trozó un dedo, soportó el dolor y terminó por convertirse en rata. Su explosión había sido tal, que las alcantarillas estaban libres y bastó mezclarse con las otras ratas, para escapar.

Cuando Sirius reaccionó, se arrodilló junto a la túnica manchada de sangre de Peter y contempló su dedo trozado completamente ensangrentado. Una risa caótica lo envolvió: _—Bien hecho Peter, bien hecho. Tomar tu forma animaga y huir. Quizás no eres tan tonto como pensé—_ se dijo. Y siguió riendo.

No reacciono ni cuando 20 miembros del cuerpo de Operaciones mágicas aparecieron y lo aprensaron. No tenía caso intentar convencer al mundo de que él no era el traidor que era Peter, no tenía caso porque todo apuntaba a que él lo era, a que había vendido a sus amigos. Nadie sabría nunca que él no era el malvado y Peter estaría ya muy lejos, cuando él fuera encerrado en Azkabán.

Sin revelar nada, Sirius aceptó su arresto y su derrota frente a un tonto y cobarde mago como Peter. Lo único que le dio fuerzas para no romperse ante la pérdida de su vida, de la libertad y una vida con su ahijado, fue la inocencia.

" _Harry está bien. Harry está bien. Yo pagaré por lo que no hice, pero no será por culpa. Algún día Peter, algún día te haré pagar"—_ se prometió.

 **:-:-:**

Las órdenes de Fenrir fueron absolutas, huir. Esconderse. En la manada no había futuro y la ventaja que los hombres lobo gozaban se había esfumado. Pero eso a Remus, lo traía sin cuidado. Cuando el alfa del grupo les hizo saber que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado, el mal presentimiento que le había invadido había desaparecido y la absoluta felicidad de estar libre y con la oportunidad de volver a casa, fueron lo único que logró moverle.

Se había aparecido en los límites del Valle de Godric y pese a las ropas sucias, esperaba encontrar la mansión para abrazar a James y a Lily, para cargar a Harry y contactar con Peter y Sirius. Sus pasos eran rápidos y lo único que esperaba era ver el hogar de los Potter, pues seguramente, derrotado Voldemort, James y Lily habrían sucumbido del Fidelio y su hogar sería visible.

Sí, claro que lo era.

Pero no era lo que Remus había esperado ver.

Completamente reducido a ruinas, la mansión Potter se veía rodeada de gente que parecía escribir algo en la barda que la rodeaba. La gente se miraba feliz, pero el mal presentimiento había vuelto a aparecer en su pecho. ¿Tal vez, aquel había sido el escenario de derrota de Voldemort? ¿James y Lily habrían logrado escapar?

— Disculpe— llamó a un mago que se apartaba de la multitud— ¿Qué hacen entorno a la casa?— preguntó

— Escriben palabras para los Potter y para Harry. _El niño que vivió_ está desaparecido, pero aun así, la esperanza y la felicidad que trajo su poder, no han pasado desapercibidos. ¡Es un día glorioso! ¡Quién-usted-sabe ha caído!— festejó el mago y acto seguido se alejó. Remus sintió sus piernas temblar y dio dos pasos atrás presa del miedo. Chocó contra alguien y se giró. Bathilda Bagshod lloraba en silencio, pero sonreía pese a todo:

— Bathilda, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los Potter? ¿Cómo es que Voldemort cayó?— cuestionó el castaño, con desesperación. Bathilda lo abrazó y lloró y comenzó a explicarle:

— Oh mi niño, es terrible. Terrible de verdad. Quién-tú-sabes atacó a los Potter, asesinó a James y a Lily sin piedad, intentó hacer lo mismo a Harry pero el niño vive y está a salvo. Quién-tú-sabes desapareció y aunque estamos de fiesta, no puedo dejar de llorar la muerte de James y Lily— le explicó la mujer, Remus se paralizó.

James y Lily muertos.

Muertos.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Según la última nota de James, el plan era ocultarse bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y usar a Sirius como guardián de los secretos. ¿Acaso Voldemort había logrado vencer a Sirius y hecho que revelara la ubicación?

No perdió tiempo, desapareció en el callejón más cercano y apareció en la casa de los Gritos. Acababa de caer la noche cuando terminó de alistarse. En el que hubiera sido un tiempo su refugio, había dejado tanto su ropa como su varita bien ocultas y una vez recuperados, solo le restaba seguir el pasadizo. Bajó hasta el hueco en el sauce, tocó el nudo cercano y surgió en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las luces estaban apagadas, pues los alumnos habrían de estar en la cama. Se dirigió a paso apresurado a la entrada y abrió sin problemas, como si fuera el mismo adolescente de años atrás.

Caminó hasta la gárgola que resguardaba el despacho del director pero no hubo necesidad de matarse por averiguar la contraseña, McGonagall rondaba el pasillo y se sorprendió al verlo, pero Remus no tenía tiempo de explicarse. Sin perder tiempo subió la escalinata que la profesora le reveló y llegó hasta la puerta del director. Llamó y entró anunciada la bienvenida.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una túnica larga y una capa púrpura colgaba del perchero:

— Una sorpresa verte, mi estimado Remus— le dijo el director.

— Profesor, dígame que sucede. Las manadas se disolvieron hoy, pero no ha sido porque algo estuviera bien. Voldemort ha caído y Lily y James están muertos. ¿Cómo es que ha pasado? ¿Y Sirius?

— Lamento mucho que vuestro regreso a casa se vea así de empañado por la tragedia, toma asiento Remus, por favor— le pidió el profesor con una mirada triste. Remus obedeció y tomó asiento frente al director— Muy bien. Cómo tú ya sabrás, hace un año se hizo una profecía que involucraba a un niño nacido al finalizar Julio. En estas fechas, Neville Longbotton y Harry Potter, llegaron al mundo. Lord Voldemort pareció no centrar su atención en ninguno de ellos en especial, pero para inicios de este mes, se me hizo saber que el Señor Tenebroso iba tras los Potter, directamente. James y Lily decidieron proteger a su hijo poniéndose bajo la seguridad del Encantamiento Fidelio, pero tal parece que confiaron en la persona incorrecta— explicó.

Remus se puso de pie, negó instintivamente con la cabeza y comenzó murmurar palabras sin coherencia— _No, no pudo, él no pudo…—_ Era claro para él, Sirius Black sería el único al que James confiaría su vida y la protección de su familia. Pero el Sirius Black que él conocía no era un traidor.

— Sirius nunca habría traicionado a James— exclamó con desesperación.

— Me temo, que no hay dudas. Esta tarde, Sirius Black fue aprendido por las autoridades mágicas, Peter Pettigrew logró encontrarlo y ha muerto en sus manos. Desconozco los motivos, desconozco también lo que pudo haber orillado a Sirius a llevar a cabo estos actos. Lo siento mucho Remus, sé que es difícil de aceptar— concluyó el profesor. Las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ojos de Remus se habían esfumado, la sorpresa y la negación se hacían presentes.

— Harry, escuche que Harry ha sobrevivido— murmuró al cabo de un momento.

— En efecto. Le he dejado hacia unas horas en casa de sus tíos. Petunia Dursley cuidará de él. Es más seguro para el bebé…— Remus escuchó con atención.

Por un momento la idea de encargarse él mismo del hijo de James se hizo presente. Sin embargo, aunque una vida al lado de Harry sería alegre y estaría completamente procurada para que el último Potter viviera feliz, Remus no podía lanzar esa idea. No mientras cada Luna Llena fuera un monstruo vil y cruel. Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry estaba a salvo.

Sin más que decir se puso de pie y se despidió. No deseaba seguir más ahí, tenía mucha información que digerir y solo había un lugar donde deseaba pasar el tiempo. Dumbledore no dijo nada más, lo vio dejar su despacho y esperó un par de minutos, antes de que otro individuo igual de destrozado entrara en el lugar: Snape.

 **:-:-:**

El amanecer llegó a Privet Drive con la misma cotidianeidad de siempre. Vernon despertó y se duchó, desayunó y miró a Dudley jugar. Petunia preparó el desayuno y tomó las botellas de leche para sacarlas, abrió la puerta principal con un estruendoso grito al encontrar en su puerta una cesta y un bebé. Vernon miraba curioso al niño mientras ella leía la carta que en la cesta había. _James y Lily Potter, han muerto_ decía la primera línea. El corazón de Petunia tembló de dolor. Sin decir nada, salió disparada hacia el baño de su habitación, buscó desesperada entre los cajones de su tocador y sacó la carta que hubiera llegado la noche pasada.

" _Querida Tuney: Espero que te encuentres bien, saludos a Vernon y a Dudley… […] Harry es un niño muy dulce. Pese a todo lo malo, sé que esto pronto terminara. Me encantaría que cuando eso ocurra, volvamos a vernos, hablar como solíamos hacerlo. Prometo no ser una gran molestia. Tuney, no importa lo que sucedió entre nosotras, yo te quiero. Siempre te querré. Un beso, Lily"_

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón hecho trizas, tomó ambas cartas y las guardó. Bajó a la planta baja, uno solo vistazo al niño en la cesta le recordó instintivamente a Lily. Sus ojos verdes la miraban, con la misma ternura con que lo hicieron cuando llegó al mundo.

— Se quedará con nosotros. Ya veremos qué hacer después…— sentenció, para sorpresa de Vernon.

[…]

Fue arrojado a una tétrica y oscura celda. Fue tratado como un vil delincuente, como el asesino que todos creían que era. Pero en toda la sentencia, no habló ni corrigió la historia. No había necesidad. Nadie le creería nunca. Jamás entenderían que de entre todas las personas, él jamás habría vendido a James Potter.

— _Juntos una vez más. Será como estar castigados—_ le dijo alguien a su lado. Una débil sonrisa surcó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza— _Sé que no fuiste tú, Canuto. De entre todos, nunca podrías haber sido tú—_

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Harry es huérfano…— respondió a la nada y una lágrima brilló en sus ojos grises. A su lado, James permanecía sentado y le sonreía.

— _Vive. Mi hijo vive Canuto y es lo único que siempre quise. Tal vez no podré verlo. Nunca podré acompañarle a jugar Quidditch y darle consejos para jugárselas a Filch, pero Harry vivirá._

— Lily… la pelirroja…— susurró.

— _Mi prefecta está feliz. Nuestro hijo sobrevivió y crecerá escuchando como sus padres dieron la vida por salvaguardar la suya—_ aseguró James— _¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Tú no eres culpable—_

— Tal vez sí lo soy. Nunca debí convencerte de usar a Peter en mi lugar— se lamentó.

— _No podíamos prever que sería él, quién nos traicionara. No hay nada de que arrepentirse. Pero… ¿qué haremos mientras estemos aquí?—_ preguntó el de gafas. Sirius rió.

— ¿Tienes un ajedrez? Hace mucho que no jugamos ajedrez…— respondió.

— _Sigo siendo mejor que tú…—_ aseguró James con una divertida sonrisa.

Un molesto ruido, lo hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba solo en la celda. Solo. _Al menos por un tiempo…_ Pese a todas las cosas, no se permitiría perder la cordura. No se dejaría vencer y un día, saldría para ver a Harry Potter, feliz, sano, salvo y volverían a ser una familia.

[…]

Corrió sin cambiar de forma, las garras le ardían del cansancio, pero no deseaba detenerse. Comía lo que encontraba y seguía corriendo, había encontrado muchas otras ratas a su paso pero no se detenía para mezclarse con ellas. Tenía un plan, encontrar un lugar seguro, una familia de magos, un buen hogar dónde esconderse o dónde ser la mascota, estar informado, mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurriera y las noticias que seguro correrían respecto a los Mortífagos y respecto a Voldemort.

Viajó mucho y descanso poco, el dedo que le hacía falta seguía doliendo, pero no podía curarse. Cuando no pudo seguir debido al dolor, se detuvo a descansar en un jardín repleto de gnomos y se quedó dormido sin proponérselo. Despertó cuando alguien le pisó la cola. Un niño pelirrojo y pecoso.

— ¿Estás bien amiguita?— le preguntó— Vaya, estás herida— lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo llevó dentro. Pidió a su madre una curación para su garra herida y cuando ella aceptó, el marido entró. Los reconoció por fin. Los Weasley y aquel muchacho, era Percy.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, se quedaría ahí. Percy era su dueño nuevo y no se había equivocado, ahí, las noticias no dejaban de llegar. A partir de ese momento, dejó atrás lo pasado y se acostumbró rápidamente a su nuevo mote. _Scabbers._

[…]

Con el viento moviendo sus cabellos y la mirada más triste que nunca se le vio, Remus Lupín depositó un ramo de Lirios sobre la tumba de Lily Potter. Dejó una snitch dorada con las alas rotas sobre la tumba de James Potter y dejó sus lágrimas caer. La capa negra de viaje ondeó con el viento y él finalmente se dio la media vuelta.

— _Hasta pronto, Lunático—_ le dijo James a sus espaldas.

— _Cuídate mucho, Remus—_ le pidió Lily con una sonrisa.

— Hasta siempre, familia…— dijo sin más y partió, en medio del viento y el frío, a un destino incierto y vacío. Hasta el momento en que su familia, volviera a reunirse de nuevo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/F:**

 ***** Según Cornelius Fudge, los Potter solo pasan una semana recluidos en el Valle de Godric antes de su final, por lo que en el mismo mes, Snape debió pedirle a Dumbledore que los protegiera y Voldemort decidirse a por un bebé. He intentado dar una última oportunidad de ser fiel a Peter, dado que duró una semana entera, antes de vender a sus amigos.

 ***** No he llevado a escena la tortura de los Longbotton, porque no podía escribir algo tan cruel. Siempre me ha parecido que el destino de Frank y Alice fue mucho peor que el de los Potter y me niego rotundamente a narrarlo, aquí o en cualquier otro Fic.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _El final de la guerra. Y el final de mi familia perfecta. Personalmente, como muchos, yo odio pensar en la muerte de los Potter, así que ha sido un reto describirla a detalle con sentimientos personales de los personajes. Me he llevado una gran aflicción hablando en cabeza de James y Sirius y me he tenido que detener ante el dolor de Lily frente a la muerte. Hablar sobre Remus ha sido lo más cruel que he escrito, pero he vuelto a odiar a Pettigrew después de tanto, al saberlo causante._

 _Para ustedes, queridas lectoras, que aman a los Merodeadores y me han seguido a través de estos 22 capítulos, es que dejo este capítulo en continuación, pues el siguiente episodio será un compendio de escenas de lo que fueron las vidas de los Merodeadores luego de la muerte en el Valle de Godric. El capítulo 24 será definitivamente el final y vendrá acompañado de su respectivo epílogo. Sin más que decir, y aún conmocionada, espero que este capítulo haya estado a las expectativas que le pusieron y las impacte como me ha impactado a mí. Sus palabras, si gustan dejarlas, son bienvenidas y leídas con emoción y gratitud._ _ **Gracias a todas por leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Avada Kedavra! —_


	24. Merodeadores a través de la historia

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—_

* * *

 **=24. Merodeadores a través de la historia=**

— _Dónde este tu tesoro, estará también tu corazón. (Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capítulo 16. Godric Hollow's) —_

* * *

— **I—**

* * *

 **Peter**

—" _No confundas tu dolor con la culpa_. _" (V. Roth) —_

Intentó no inmutarse, intentó seguir durmiendo como se suponía hacía. Pero la farsa que montó no le duró demasiado. La curiosidad – _y la culpa—_ lo obligaron a mirar. Sus pequeños ojos antaño azules se quedaron fijos en aquel muchacho y el recuerdo lo invadió como un sueño — _o su más frecuente pesadilla—_

Cabello negro. Piel blanca. Gafas redondas y descuidadas. Ropas viejas. Una gran sonrisa. Harry Potter de 11 años, conversaba con su dueño y no reparaba más en él, pero desde el regazo de Ron, Peter Pettigrew, había dejado de ser y pensar como la rata que fingía ser, para volver a su cuerpo y sus memorias de una vida que parecía lejana.

Y así como él, parecía que el muchacho también se transformaba, porque obviando la extraña vestimenta y sin reparar en la iridiscencia de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, frente a él estaba un Potter, pero no era Harry. Era James. Y su sonrisa traviesa parecía recordarle, una vez más, que aunque le había traicionado, sus mayores anhelos no se habían visto realizados.

Lo único que quedaba de aquella alevosía, eran esos breves instantes que lo embargaban de culpa.

 **Sirius**

— _Los amigos son como hermanos y los hermanos son hasta la muerte (Anónimo) —_

Una risa amarga invadió su garganta, pues hacía mucho que la melodiosa risa que poseía se hubiera perdido. Y pese a ello, no le importaba.

— _Apestas Canuto—_ le aseguró James, a su lado, con una media sonrisa.

— Y yo que pensé que olía a rosas— se mofó con deleite.

— _¿Qué horas serán? Tengo hambre. Me quedaría bien un buen trozo de tarta de melaza—_ aseguró el pelinegro desde su lugar.

— ¿Te crees que aquí hay menú? ¡Menudo cabrón!— respondió el de ojos grises con una mueca. James, volvió a reír.

— _Cuando salgamos, promete que iremos a por tarta, pulgoso. ¡Y cerveza, mucha cerveza de mantequilla!—_ le instó el de gafas.

— Nenaza que eres, tu puedes beber cerveza, yo me perderé en el whisky— respondió con delicia. James rió— He escuchado que es 1 de septiembre. Si no he perdido la razón, entonces es 1991— aseguró ya sin sonreír, con esa mueca entre ida y apagada que se habían instalado en su rostro.

— _¿Estará ya en el tren? Seguro que hará muchos amigos. ¿Canuto…?—_ sus ojos grises se volvieron y a través de las gafas cuadradas de su amigo, sus ojos avellana parecieron implorar.

— Lo prometo— aseguró— Lo primero que haga al salir, será ir a verle. Lo voy a cuidar Cornamenta, de verdad que lo haré— su voz se apagó y una cálida sonrisa de su hermano se hizo presente.

— _No me equivoqué. Sabía que cuidarías de él como cuidaste de mí. Eres el padrino perfecto—_

— Recuerda eso cuando el chico crezca y le enseñe a ligar— se mofó una vez más, porque de repente, el recuerdo comenzaba a escocer y la tristeza no era un sentimiento que ayudara en la oscura y fría celda que habitaba.

 **Remus**

— _(...) Pero por más dolor que uno pueda llegar a sentir y por más dificultades por las que uno tenga que pasar, la vida siempre sigue. (R.M)_ _ **—**_

El viento sopló una vez más con una suave brisa que le revolvió los cabellos y lo hizo pestañear. Las flores en su mano por poco resbalaron, pero no las soltó pese a la extraña ráfaga que le dificultaba ver. Cuando se acostumbró y dejó de pestañear, se puso en cuclillas y estiró el ramo; dejó los _Lirios_ sobre la tumba de ella y contempló con alegría que la _Snitch_ doraba que vigilaba en sus visitas seguía junto a la tumba de él.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento. Es el último viaje— susurró con una sonrisa. Alguien a su lado rió y una mano se posó en su hombro.

— _10 galeones a que será cazador—_ aseguró James con su pícara sonrisa.

— Es su primer año, dudo que entre al equipo— respondió— Pero si hay que apostar, me parece que será buscador— aseguró.

— _Lunático, lunático, es claro que por eso no entraste al equipo. Pero no importa, mi hijo si algo sabrá, será volar—_

— Le diré a Hagrid que me mantenga informado. No he podido charlar mucho con él, pero sé que ha pasado las mil maravillas en el callejón Diagon— aseguró

— _Gracias por preocuparte, aunque no le veas, me alegra que no pierdas noticias de mi pequeño—_ aseguró entonces Lily con una sonrisa. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

— Me gustaría hacer más, pero me temo que no puedo— se disculpó. Una vieja señora entró entonces al cementerio, algunas tumbas más allá de él. Decidió callarse, no sería la primera vez que le vieran raro, cómo si hablara con alguien que no estaba a su lado. Pero aunque no le importaba, prefería pasar desapercibido.

Con una suave sacudida, echó a volar la _snitch_ de alas rotas y brillo apagado, su esperanza era que lograra llegar donde el campo, quizás que se perdiera en el bosque, no importaba. Sin más, se puso de pie y se despidió en silencio, tenía cosas que hacer y un nuevo empleo que encontrar. Sus graves heridas de la Luna Llena ya habían curado y quizás su padre le diera asilo un día o dos días antes de emprender la búsqueda de un empleo decente una vez más.

— _Es solo un pequeño problema peludo, no es nada que no solucionemos—_ le aseguró Sirius, andando a su lado. Sus ojos grises brillaban y su sonrisa se hacía presente. Por un momento, Remus lo veía como el amigo que siempre fue y no el traidor en que se había convertido.

— Creo que ese conejo, es algo eterno— respondió con mofa y siguió su andar.

* * *

— **II—**

* * *

Nunca se había considerado una persona rencorosa. Y es que a decir verdad, nunca había tenido motivos para serlo. Acostumbrado al trato cordial y a pasar desapercibido, al menos hasta que sus ausencias mensuales hablaran por él, Remus no guardaba rencor ni al tabernero que lo echó sin dirigirle la mirada cuando trabajo en un pub barato ni tampoco a la vieja bruja de la librería que le dio tanto una liquidación como una mirada de profunda decepción. Y sin embargo y aunque tenía razones para sentir rencor, no repudiaba en lo más mínimo a Dolores Umbridge y sus tontas leyes contra los hombres lobo. _—Volveré a Hogwarts. Después de tanto tiempo… podré volver—_ pensaba a últimas el licántropo más bondadoso. Tras ver el anuncio en la papeleta, no había perdido tiempo y se había planteado preguntar a Dumbledore si quizás él podría acceder al puesto. Grande fuera la benevolencia del viejo director, pues sin chistar, le había contratado y lo esperaba en Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. Y cómo la experiencia traía más recuerdos que no deseaba obviar, se dispuso a llegar al castillo, viajando en el Expreso de Hogwarts. **[…]**

Acostumbrarse a ver diariamente a Harry Potter, pese al recuerdo tan nítido que le llevaba a la mente con la figura de James, no era algo a lo que hubiera sido difícil cogerle maña. Dos años llevaba soportando al chiquillo amigo de su amo y no podía quejarse, lo había seguido de cerca en sus proezas infantiles y se mantenía a la expectativa de un posible regreso del Señor Tenebroso, que sin duda resultaba su mejor opción de salvación con Potter a su alcance para aprovecharse de este para su beneficio. Y sin embargo, pese a todas las cosas, no lograba controlar el miedo que le provocaba saber que Sirius Black, finalmente había escapado de Azkabán. ¿Cómo? ¿Sencillo, no? No por nada él era una rata y era más que seguro que no todos los perros negros, son en realidad perros negros.

Decaído cada día más, Peter pasó un mal verano y un pésimo regreso a Hogwarts. El viaje no fue tranquilo y en su mayoría, eso se debía tanto a las certeras sospechas de Potter de que Black iba tras él (y eso significaba tenerle muy cerca de su roedora figura) y a la presencia del cansino y enfermizo Remus Lupin, a quién no viera desde hace demasiado tiempo y que acabo por ponerle mucho más nervioso de lo acostumbrado. ¿Podría Remus reconocerle en su forma animaga solo por sus recuerdos? ¿Sirius ya le habría buscado y revelado la verdad? **[…]**

Si alguien le preguntara –posibilidad imposible— no sabría decir exactamente cómo fue que lo logró y a decir verdad, desde el preciso momento en que sus patas tocaron el suelo de las cercanías del número 4 de Privet Drive, en la calle Magnolia, nada de lo anterior le había importado ya. Porque había vuelto a verle, doce años después de aquella noche en que con un casto beso y un _Te quiero_ susurrado, dejó que se marchara en brazos de Hagrid. Alto y delgado, con gafas y cabello negro y esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían sorprendido desde niño, Harry Potter era sin lugar a dudas, el muchacho en que siempre supo se convertiría. Y desde aquella noche, más que nunca y con mayor ímpetu y con renovadas energías para no decaer, Sirius Black convertido en perro, se había afianzado a proteger la preciada vida de su ahijado, de la amenaza que representaba la pobre y desgraciada rata del chico Weasley.

Aquella tarde sin embargo, no había dejado de sentirse mucho más renovado al acudir al campo de Quidditch a mirar el partido. Por una parte, Harry era tan bueno como James lo fue en su época y su posición era perfecta, considerando que uno de sus primeros juguetes fue una vieja y lenta snitch. Y pese al parecido tan semejante que Harry había heredado de su padre, lo que avivó sus latidos y lo hizo ladrar, fue sin duda el hombre que miraba tan cariñosamente a su ahijado, como él. Remus. Remus estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Remus**

— _La nostalgia de mi pago me pone triste el acento. Viene de allá, campo afuera, y se me va pecho adentro (Juan Cunha) —_

Aquel viejo pergamino podía significar nada para los alumnos e incluso para Harry, pero ¿para él? Era más que pergamino y tinta, más que magia avanzada y hechizos dificultosos. Aquel pergamino, desde que lo hubiera visto en manos de Snape, había logrado acelerar su corazón y lo había hecho recordar tanto, que incluso esa Luna Llena, resultó menos hiriente que las anteriores.

¿No había sido con ese mapa que una promesa fue jurada y un pacto fue dicho? _Jurar solemnemente que las intenciones no eran buenas_ y salir, correr, esconder, jugar, bromear, espiar, putear todo a su paso, solo disfrutar y vivir. Con Lunático detrás de la estrategia, con Colagusano dispuesto a ser el primer peón, con Canuto ladrando emocionado y con Cornamenta siempre liderando el plan. Porque para decir _Travesura Realizada_ se necesitaba más que una sola broma, se necesitaba haber dejado hasta el último aliento en la carrera y haber empuñado la varita con malicia infantil y en muchos casos inocente. Porque para revelar los secretos era necesario ser un verdadero _merodeador_ y para ocultarlos se requería haber dado una gran aventura durante el transcurso del día.

— _¿Lo sigues creyendo?—_ preguntó James, su sonrisa bromista y su mirada traviesa, eran las mismas que le sonsacaran hacer a un lado los deberes y salir en pos del pueblo o un rincón inexplorado en el castillo— _¿Sigue siendo la misma promesa?_

— Yo juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— aseguró. Su varita apuntó al pergamino y sus ojos danzaron por la tinta que años atrás él había encantado. Vio a Harry y a sus amigos ir en pos de Hagrid, vio el tiempo pasar mientras James a su lado le recordaba cada rincón que hubiera sido merecedor de una noche exitosamente divertida. Y justo cuando el pequeño Potter abandonaba la cabaña, se puso de pie.

— _¿Qué? ¿Harry hizo algo? ¿Me perdí algo bueno?—_ cuestionó James. Pero los ojos de Lupin, seguían incesantemente la nueva etiqueta. Una palabra se formó en sus labios pero no logró hacerla audible. _Colagusano._

Pero debía ser una broma. Porque Peter se había marchado. Por un momento, se frotó los ojos como dispuesto a demostrarse que él solo evocaba las etiquetas de sus amigos y entonces, un punto dirigiéndose a Harry y el nombre que delataba y daba sentido a toda la ecuación. _Sirius Black._

 _ **[…]**_

Apareció de repente y llamó las varitas, hizo amago de sus habilidades algo desgastadas de magia y preguntó al instante por el motivo de su emoción. Harry lo miró confundido, pero cuando volvió la vista y lo vio, no hubo ninguna duda. Deteriorado en semblante y presencia por su estancia en Azkabán, pero mirándole con esos ojos grises refulgentes y vivaces, antaño a lo ocurrido, no le quedó ni una duda. Después de tanto, después de noches de Luna que lo aterrorizaban, de _boggarts_ que volvían a tomar la forma de una Luna Llena y después de tanto llanto y tanta ignorancia, la verdad se cernió sobre él y pronto una nueva nota en su voz delató su alegría:

— A menos… que te transmutaras… sin decírmelo…— murmuró, más para sí que para los presentes. Y no dudo. Bajó la varita con elegancia, dio un paso y de repente, ya no eran los adultos de doce años de dolor y soledad transcurridos, eran los jóvenes de 17 años que peleaban por los cromos de las ranas en los jardines del colegio, mientras James se besuqueaba discretamente con Lily recargados en un árbol y Peter reía porque _por primera vez_ Lupin le estuviera ganando a Sirius. Y caían al césped y rodaban entre risas. Y cuando él se ponía de pie, Sirius lo miraba y reía y le guiñaba el ojo antes de esperar su mano para ayudarle y antes de mostrarle que le había sacado de nuevo el fajo de tarjetillas.

 **Sirius**

— _Amigos como la sangre. Cuando se está herido, acuden sin que se les llame (Anónimo)_ —

Extendió su mano y se la tendió. Sus ojos dorados cual oro puro resplandecían y pese a saber que durante todo ese tiempo, él habría sido uno más de esos que creyeron en su traición, Sirius no atisbó ni un poco del antiguo remordimiento. Y cuando tomó su mano, el tiempo volvió. Eran Lunático y Canuto y eran los dos amigos que corrieran por todo el castillo, buscando a James para avisarle que habían escuchado a un Hufflepuff inútil planeando invitar a salir a Lily Evans pese a ser la pelirroja la chica de Cornamenta. Y eran esos dos secuaces que se escabullirían por las noches para ayudar a James a recordarle a quién fuera que Lily solo tenía un chico en su vida. Y eran los mismo dos, que bebieran cerveza con Potter cuando estuvieran de vuelta en el castillo y disfrutando de haber vuelto invisible toda la ropa del tejón salvo los calzoncillos que rezaban: _Cortesía de los inigualables, los perfectos. Los Merodeadores._

Y cuando Remus lo abrazó, cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, fue como haber vuelto a casa después de mucho tiempo y sentir calidez y sentirse uno más. Ser un merodeador, ser ese _Canuto_ que sus amigos adoraban y por el que las chicas suspiraban.

Hermione habló. Y el reencuentro se interrumpió. Pero pese a dejarle a Lupin las explicaciones, pese a escuchar sus historia y pese a ser interrumpido por pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, Sirius comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo el gamberro incorregible que siempre había sido. Incluso recordar su tonta broma a Snape y la riña que James le dio, incluso cuando tuvo que admitir que indirectamente quizás si había vendido a sus mejores amigos, la mirada amigable de Remus y su presencia siempre tranquilizadora le bastaron para sostenerse en pie.

— Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry— lo elogió con un leve suspiro de la alegría que le daba el recuerdo de su ahijado volando por los aires— Créeme, nunca traicioné a James y a Lily— aseguró y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Hacía doce años que se repitiera que por más que dijera lo contrario nadie creería su palabra sin Peter para corroborarla. Hacía años que hubiera aceptado ser un traidor para el mundo y un fiel seguidor del Lord, como le habían dicho, pues hacía mucho que se hubiera acostumbrado a la celda oscura de Azkabán. Pero ahí, frente a su ahijado, frente a su amigo y viendo a James sonriéndole parado detrás de su hijo, deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, que creyeran en su palabra— Antes habría muerto— aseguró.

Y cuando la cabeza de Harry se movió y cuando lo miró y dejó ver en sus ojos verdes y benevolentes como los de la pelirroja, que le creía, la promesa de su madre resonó en su memoria… _Mientras el corazón de un Potter lata, tendrás un hogar._

La alegría y la fuerza renovada, solo se vio equiparada con la emoción y la nostalgia que le trajo la sonrisa cándida de Remus y su mirada cómplice:

— _Canuto,_ viejo **amigo.**

 **Peter**

— _Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte; los valientes prueban la muerte sólo una vez (Shakespeare) —_

Saber que Sirius Black le perseguiría eternamente, había sido obvio.

Escuchar a Remus volverse y creer en Black, repentino, pero aun así poco sorprendente.

Escuchar a Harry Potter dictándole la sentencia de una estancia permanente en Azkabán, eso había logrado hacerlo estremecer. Si iba a Azkabán, si se sabía que estaba ahí. _Bellatrix, Barty, Rabastan, Rockwood, Rodolphus,_ muchos de sus antiguos colegas mortífagos no dudarían en hacerle pagar por haber enviado a Lord Voldemort a su caída frente a Harry. Era preferible morir, que recibir la condena.

Pero cuando vio la varita caer, cuando Remus se transformó y Sirius saltó en pos de proteger a su ahijado adorado, la oportunidad cruzó por su cabeza. Coger la varita, aturdirlos, echar a correr y seguir como rata y volver a escapar de las garras de la venganza que todos deseaban saciar con su tortura.

Harry lo vio y echó a volar la varita, pero no era necesaria, se transformó con velocidad, echó a correr en cuatro patas y aunque una vez más el destino era incierto, solo llevaba una cosa en mente: _Sirius no podrá con Remus. No sin James. Y Lunático volverá por Harry. Entre él y yo, no habrá más deudas._

¿Pero acaso, el niño que vivió, viviría una vez más?

* * *

— **III—**

Pegados a la chimenea, Sirius y Remus quiénes hasta hacía tan solo unos momentos discutían por la poca actividad de Sirius —que aseguraba necesitaba si quiera asomar la cabeza por la ventana— escuchaban atentamente la anécdota de Harry que por accidente al parecer, había alcanzado a visualizar en el pensadero de Snape.

Aquel día en el lago. Un día inolvidable. La mañana de TIMOS de Defensa y tardes de Extraordinarios más que obvios para ellos. La mañana que James y Sirius jugaban a des aburrirse jodiendo a _Pelo grasiento_ y la fatídica ocasión en que Severus insultó a Lily. Sí, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos podría olvidar aquel día. Pese a los pequeños detalles, el recuerdo estaba ahí y pese a ver el rostro afligido de Harry, ni Remus ni Sirius pudieron negarse que recordar a James en plan arrogante y con ese movimiento de mano que lo volvía un idiota frente a Evans, les había agradado más que a nada.

— Voy ya mismo. ¡Se va a enterar!— exclamó Sirius sin poder evitarlo a penas escuchar que _Nariz Ganchuda_ se negaba a darle a su ahijado la protección que necesitaba. No, no, no. Si algo Sirius Black no hacía era romper su promesa. Y si por culpa de Quejicus, su ahijado se hallaba en peligro grave y no podían ser esa familia que prometió serían en navidad, entonces no le quedaba de otra más que salir en pos de la nenaza y recordarle _(a golpes, hechizos pero al estilo merodeador)_ que no era más que el profesor de pociones que todos detestaban _(por picar, Sirius le recordaría ese partido contra Gryffindor que Slytherin perdió y que llevó a la prefecta perfecta a brazos de su capitán, sin recatarse en sus besos y ante la mirada cabizbaja de Snape)_

Porque quizás el tiempo pasaba, porque quizás actuaban como adultos, pero todos sabían, Remus incluido, que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, eran dos de los Merodeadores y como tales, como amigos, protectores y familiares, verían el provenir de Harry, aunque les costara la vida. Por Lily. Y por James.

* * *

 **Sirius**

— _¿Y si me interroga en la hora final? Dile que sonreí de temor a que él llorara (M. Maeterlinck)_ —

¿Agradable? Sin problemas. ¿Respetuoso? Con pocas dificultades. ¿Cursi? Pero claro que… sí. ¿Buen cantante? ¿Buen amigo? ¿Buen padrino? ¿Buen estudiante? Pero claro, más que obvio, sin dudarlo, puede que a veces. Pero ¿ser un buen perro? ¿Un can domesticado y encadenado a su casita? No, pero claro que no podría. Jamás.

— Remus, por favor. ¡Es mi ahijado!— exclamó cabreado hasta la raíz y con la varita en alto. Frente a él, Remus lo miró pero no se atrevió a ceder.

— No dejaré que nada le pase, pero por favor, hasta que Dumbledore venga, quédate aquí. Harry estará a salvo— aseguró el castaño y acto seguido desapareció con toda la comitiva. Bufando de rabia, Sirius Black los contempló y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación.

— Sabes que no puedo. No puedo quedarme aquí— dijo desesperado, mientras a su lado, James le miraba y sus ojos avellana se tornaban comprensibles.

— _Canuto, hermano. No quiero que te pierda. No quiero que te pierdan, más bien. Piensa en Remus y en Harry. Tú eres su familia, tú eres su hermano y padrino respectivamente. Canuto no actúes por impulsos—_ imploró el de gafas, pero como en ocasiones pasadas, cuando en el colegio le pedía que no hiciera alguna tontería o cuando le pedía que no aceptara misiones suicidas en la Orden, Sirius se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

— Precisamente. Ya te perdí a ti y a Lily. Remus y Harry son lo único que tengo. Y no lo voy a perder James— sentenció con aplomo.

— _Te sigo entonces. Juntos, hermano—_ cedió James y sin pensarlo, Sirius llamó a Kreacher y dejó instrucciones, partió de Grimauld Place dónde le encadenaran cual chihuahueño de vieja cotilla y soltera y fijo rumbo al Ministerio, dónde Harry había partido, creyéndole en peligro.

 _ **[…]**_

Era tan bueno como James. Tan hábil con su varita como valiente e intrépido. Un Gryffindor verdadero, un valiente león escarlata que brillaba en dorado. Harry James Potter era sin lugar a dudas tan diestro como James, tan precavido como Lily, tan astuto como Cornamenta, tan elegante como Evans. Era un hijo modelo, era un salvador. Era su orgullo y su motivo de lucha. Desde el primer día en que llegara al mundo, Sirius Black había contemplado a su ahijado con tanto cariño y tanto amor que incluso parte de ese sentimiento, habían apoyado la magia ancestral de Lily, otorgándole a Harry 14 años más de vida. Y si él podía asegurarlo, una vida completa.

Un nuevo ataque lo hizo centrarse, Bellatrix se acercaba y estaba sedienta de batalla. Aunque habían compartido Azkabán, nunca habían hablado ni dado muestras de saber que el otro se encontraba ahí, Bellatrix era entre todas, la prima más odiosa y letal que Sirius tuviera y la única bruja que se hubiera resistido a tantos Aurores como miembros de la Orden por seguir los ideales de su adorado Lord. En esos momentos, la que antaño había sido conocida como la mayor rival de Dorcas Meadowes y la lugarteniente más respetada y letal de las filas enemigas, le lanzaba tantos conjuros como risas estridentes; y digno de ser un enfrentamiento entre miembros de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black, ambos se batían en el duelo con ímpetu, majestuosidad y osadía. Con una floritura burlona, Sirius evitó el rayo rojo de Bella y rió con energías:

— ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!— se mofó. Bellatrix también sonrió de medio lado y antes de siquiera mirarlo, un rayo verde penetró de lleno en su pecho y sintió el velo tras él llamarlo a la nada. A su lado, la figura de James que le siguiera desde la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, lo miró y extendió la mano. Lo último que sus ojos enfocaron, fue la mirada de Harry, aterrorizada. Pero su sonrisa no logró extenderse como él deseaba, para darle a entender a Harry que no había nada de qué preocuparse, su mueca pareció más el miedo a la derrota, pero caer a manos de una digna oponente y al estilo de un merodeador, retador y osado, era lo mejor que podría obtener, sin embargo, lo que de verdad le aterró en su pequeña laguna de consciencia, fue la certeza de no ver realizada la familia que prometió a su ahijado. Con un último _Te quiero_ dirigido a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black se deslizó a través del velo y recibió la otra vida, de la mano de su inseparable hermano, James Potter.

 **Remus**

— _No quiero pensar, porque no quiero que el dolor del corazón se una al dolor del pensamiento (E. Castelar) —_

Si el tiempo se detuvo para todos como lo hizo para él, Remus no lo supo. Su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo de Sirius que sonreía y se asustaba y caía. Se deslizaba por el velo, se perdía de repente. Y en un último momento, le pareció atisbar a James en medio del velo, le pareció que Cornamenta aguardaba a Sirius como lo hacía cuando le esperaba para bajar juntos al desayuno o cuando soportaba las largas charlas coquetas de su amigo solo por volver los dos a la sala común.

De repente, su corazón pareció estrujarse y su mente se quedó en blanco, solo contemplando como Sirius se alejaba y como James lo esperaba paciente. Por una fracción de segundo, deseó el mismo dar un paso y cruzar el velo, perderse junto a Sirius y unirse a James. Volver a merodear y reír y disfrutar sin preocupaciones como dictaba la única regla: _Actúa como un merodeador._ Pero ese segundo, ese perfecto segundo se esfumó, cuando una silueta se movió a su lado y alcanzó la tarima.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus movimientos, pero dispuesto a no perderle a él, volviendo vano el duelo y caída de Sirius, Remus sujetó con fuerza a Harry y trató de retenerle. Le dijo, le dijo y le volvió a decir, pero Harry tal vez creyó que intentaba convencerlo, cuando ciertamente, era el mismo el que intentaba creer. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, como objetos lanzados con un potente _Opugno._ Debía creerlo, tenía que entenderlo, Sirius estaba muerto. Había perdido la batalla y caído a través del velo. Tenía que comprenderlo junto a Harry y soportar porque a partir de entonces, solo serían ellos dos. Solo Remus y Harry. Sin Sirius.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué aunque su mente lo entendía, su corazón anhelaba ver a Sirius de pie? ¿Por qué seguía esperando que se levantara? Pero no, era algo más. Esperaba ver a Sirius corriendo hacia él con ranas de chocolate. Esperaba verle asegurando que su condición de licántropo no era más que _un pequeño problema peludo,_ esperaba verlo intentado conseguirle una cita con Marlene McKinnon, solo por molestarle. Aguardaba ver a Sirius y a James abrazados pidiéndole que dejara los deberes y saliera con ellos a volar, aunque él no volara bien del todo. Pero una vez más, como catorce años atrás, no tuvo otra opción, no había más que aceptarlo. Sirius Black se había marchado.

Un pedacito de su familia que la otra vida reclamaba, que la muerte le arrebata. Un pedacito roto dentro de sí. Una Luna Llena de llanto y frustración. Un dolor que como dolor que era, lo acompañaría hasta que se acostumbrara a llevarlo con él, justo en el pecho, en su corazón.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 **Peter**

— _Adviertan los que de Dios juzgan los castigos grandes que no hay plazo que no llegue ni deuda que no se pague_ _(Tirso de Molina)_ —

— ¿Vas a matarme?— cuestionó Harry, con dificultad— ¡Te salve la vida! ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!— exclamó el muchacho. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules del Mortífago y por un momento, un breve instante cristalino y fugaz, la imagen de Harry desapareció.

Era él y James en el comedor practicando Transformaciones. Él y James muy paciente enseñándole a volar con destreza. Él y James animándole para la transformación, sosteniéndole con cuidado su primera noche de verdadero cambio y dándole un buen trago de whisky de fuego al ser exitosa su prueba de animagia. Eran él y James corriendo por escapar de McGonagall y el castigo que les fuera a imponer por embrujar a Snape. Y era James, dejando a Lily en la puerta del castillo, antes de volverse y acomodarle la ropa y decirle: _—Recuerda, es una chica, solo háblale de lo bien que se te dio esa broma a Mulciber y no olvides, dile que si vuelven a picarla, tú saldrás en su defensa—_ porque se había acordado que era su primera cita con esa Hufflepuff tan bonita y dulce y ni siquiera por ir con su novia se había permitido olvidarle.

Y entonces, Harry prensado por su mano metálica se volvió nítido. Harry Potter, el chico que le hubiera salvado la vida desde el momento en que decidió no dejarlo a manos de Sirius y Remus y entregarlo a las autoridades. El muchacho que había esperado no sobreviviera, pero que por una u otra razón seguía ahí. Y no estaba solo. Detrás, James lo miraba y sus ojos avellana parecían recordarle las muchas ocasiones en que le salvó. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea daban a entender que no se dignaría a suplicarle algo, simplemente porque no lo valía. Y a su lado, Lily lo miraba con esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Harry. Como si quisiera recordarle que gracias a ella, pasó Pociones en séptimo curso o que muchas ocasiones le ayudó con los deberes para que no copiara siempre lo de sus amigos e incluso le defendió de algún Slytherin que intentaba joderle, no porque fuera amigo de su novio, sino porque la pelirroja también veía un amigo en él.

Y dudo.

Su agarre se aflojó.

Y su mano se volvió pronto contra él.

 _Lord Voldemort no perdona a los traidores. Lord Voldemort aborrece la deslealtad._

Su mano lo tomó y lo ahorcó, le recordó que el único mal que cometió en vida, fue dudar. Dudar de sus capacidades. Dudar de sus amigos y su cariño. Dudar de hacer lo correcto. Dudar al ver a su ex amigo en la piel de su hijo. Dudar.

La deuda se saldó, Peter Pettigrew obtuvo el final que merecía por haber traicionado y mentido, por haber vivido una vida muerta desde que decidió darle la espalda a su familia. La deuda que contrajo cuando Harry Potter le perdonó la vida en nombre de su padre.

 **Remus**

— _El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatídico. Lo que cuenta es el valor para continuar (W. Churchill)_ _ **—**_

— _Nunca lo habría dicho de ti— dijo Harry con total desprecio y una mezcla de decepción— El hombre que me enseñó a combatir a los_ dementores _convertido en un ¡cobarde!— no se quedó para escuchar más, lo arrojó lejos y salió del lugar. Se subió la capucha, se dirigió a zancadas por la calle y por primera vez el peligro de la guerra no le preocupó._

 _Las palabras de Harry rondaban en su cabeza y lo perseguían. No se detuvo. Siguió andando hasta que no pudo más y se desapareció. Apareció en un bosque, el mismo en que su padre se hubiera encontrado con su madre por primera vez y el mismo que James hubiera visitado con Lily y Harry en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, solo para dar una vuelta, montado en la escoba. El mismo bosque en que se instaló junto a la manada, cuando corrieron las órdenes de Fenrir y se supo que los Potter habían muerto._

— _Sabes que tiene razón— le dijo Sirius con reproche_

— _No, no la tiene. Él no entiende. Dora está…— comenzó a explicarse, desesperado_

— _Embarazada y eso significa que él tiene razón. ¿Qué eres? ¿Slytherin? Porque solo una serpiente se arrastraría a su guarida. ¡Creí que eras un león! ¿Dónde demonios de guardaste el escarlata? ¡Harry tiene razón! Actúas por cobardía, por miedo. Pero los Gryffindor, no tememos— le retó el oji gris, Remus no dio la cara, hundió el rostro en sus brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño._

— _Pero el bebé, lo he puesto en peligro, si nace siendo como yo, si ha de pasar cada Luna… crecerá siendo tachado como monstruo, como bestia. Se avergonzara de mí y…—_

— _Yo estoy avergonzado— sentenció James y por primera vez, Remus se dignó a alzar la vista. Las palabras que Harry le habían dirigido, las repetía su padre con mayor ímpetu y con la mirada más dura que podía transmitir— Me avergüenzo de ver a un hombre íntegro y bondadoso correr despavorido. Me avergüenzo de considerar amigo al hombre que se riñe pero sale corriendo. "James, da la cara", "Cornamenta, discúlpate", "Jimmy, no te escondas", todas esas frases y esas lecciones, olvidadas. Todas esas palabras, vacías. ¿Y el Remus que me obligaba a hacer los deberes? ¿Y el muchacho al que jure solemnemente mi amistad? ¿Es que acaso lo has olvidado, Lunático? ¿Es que ha dejado de tener valor? Recuérdalo. ¡Por favor! Eres mi hermano. Somos familia. Y a la familia_ _ **no se le abandona**_ _, se le quiere— su voz dura cedió y sus ojos avellana le transmitieron tanta dulzura, como paciencia— Y yo te quiero. Como te quiere Sirius. Como te quiere Dora. Y como ese niño te querrá. Porque ¿cómo avergonzarse de ser hijo de Remus Lupin? ¿Cómo avergonzarse de ser hijo del hombre lobo que luchó hasta el cansancio por un mundo nuevo y pacífico? ¿Por el hombre que soporto las injusticias de la mordida vengativa y encaró al mundo con fortaleza e ímpetu? Me enseñaste a dar la cara, me prometiste siempre ser una familia y hoy le das la espalda a todo ¿sin más? ¿Por miedo? Alza la cara, valórate por ser Remus, solo por eso. Enfrenta esto y no abandones a tu familia— una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y Remus se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de que Sirius dijera:_

— _Si el niño nace lobo, no puedes perdonarte haberle heredado esa vida. ¿Pero podrás perdonarte dejarle a su suerte? Porque solo no podrá. No sí no encuentra tíos tan buenos como nosotros y amigos fieles como los Merodeadores. Si nace un lobo te necesitará, porque tú eres su manada y tú le podrás guiar. Si en cambio no lo es, ¿no puedes darle el orgullo de decir que fue su padre lobo el que salvo el mundo mágico? ¿O es que dejarás que un cervatillo de 17 años te de la lección de paternidad y te humille encarando la guerra mientras tú le das la espalda a tus propias batallas?— se mofó. Una sonrisa apareció entonces en su rostro y mirando a la figura de James, respondió:_

— _Había olvidado que pesados son los Potter. Ni que decir de los genes Evans—_

— _¿Volverás?— preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa. Remus giró sobre sí mismo y apareció frente a la casa de Tonks, alzó la varita y conjuro flores, las hizo de colores y sonrió._

— _Mi hijo me necesitará. Y mi esposa ha de extrañarme— aseguró al viento. Sirius y James detrás, sonrieron con orgullo. Apunto estaba de llamar a la puerta, cuando James le dijo:_

— _Gracias por querer seguir a Harry. En las batallas que ambos están por librar, yo sé que ganaran._

— _No sé si te lo he dicho… Pero hiciste un gran muchacho. Y un hombre ejemplar— aseguró con una sonrisa. Llamó a la puerta y al instante, Tonks abrió._

 _ **[…]**_

Peleaba con ímpetu, con la mirada fija en el objetivo y la esperanza puesta en sobrevivir y volver a casa para cargar a Teddy y arrullarle hasta dormir. El anhelo de ver a Dora y abrazarla, besarla y asegurarle que finalmente, la guerra terminaba y que Teddy gozaría del mundo que él ayudo a crear, del mundo que Sirius y James murieron albergando. Del legado que Lily siempre visualizó para Harry. _—¡Animo Lunático! Estos esperpentos no escarmientan—_ le animó Sirius, con energía, mientras le seguía el hilo en la contienda. James también lo animó y lo dirigieron a por Dolohov para liquidarlo de una vez. Lo siguieron hechizo tras hechizo y solo cuando Dolohov lo golpeó en el hombro, impidiéndole reaccionar con rapidez, vio el rayo verde dirigirse a él y golpearlo de lleno.

Ni Canuto ni Cornamenta lo dejaron. Sirius lo sostuvo, lo arrastró con él. James lo comprendió, ese vacío que daba al saberse con la certeza de no ver nuevamente a la mujer que más amaba y al niño por el que daba la vida. Las mismas palabras que James ahogó en su sacrificio se perdieron en su garganta, cuando cayó al suelo y se precipitó a la oscuridad, a un lugar donde de nuevo, James y Sirius estaban con él. Y mientras en el castillo, Tonks le buscaba y caía a manos de Bellatrix, en la cuna que le hubieran dispuesto y acompañado por la llama mágica que su abuela había conjurado, Teddy Lupín se revolvió en su manta, porque un susurro se había colado hasta sus oídos y como arrullo perfecto, la voz de su padre y su madre, se unieron en un eco fantasmal, tan ligero como el viento, acariciando su mejilla y diciendo _Te quiero._

 ***FIN***

* * *

 **N/F:**

 *** I.** Durante el año 1991, tres momentos distintos para los Merodeadores que vivieron y lo que sintieron al saber que sería ese 1ro de Septiembre, el día que Harry Potter, acudiera por primera vez al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 ***** **II.** Tercer curso. Extractos del libro _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkabán_ con los sentimientos personales de los tres chicos y un enfoque distinto, dedicado a reencuentro de dos hermanos y la cobardía que movió siempre a la rata del grupo. ( **Capítulo17. El perro, el gato y la rata; pág.229—Capítulo. 20. El beso del dementor; pág. 259** )

 *** III.** Sirius y Remus, extracto de su charla por chimenea con Harry Potter en el libro _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._ ( **Capítulo 29. Orientación Académica; pág. 353)** / Duelo y caída de Sirius O. Black _ **(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.**_ **Capítulo 35; pág. 423)**

 *** IV.** Peter Pettigrew da su última aparición a la saga y un leve momento de clemencia, que le otorga la muerte en ejecución de _la mano de plata_ , recompensa del Lord. _**(Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.**_ **Cap. 23. La mansión Malfoy; pág. 223)** / Recuerdos de Remus Lupín respecto a su discusión con Harry Potter, luego de solicitar unirse a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes _**(Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.**_ **Cap. 11. El soborno; pág. 101)** / Muerte de Remus Lupín, mencionada en los libros sin descripción alguna, a manos de Dolohov, posteriormente derrotado por Fillius Flitwick. _**(Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte.**_ **Cap. 33. La historia del Príncipe; pág.326)**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Querido lector: Si a través de 23 capítulos has seguido conmigo la historia de los famosos y revoltosos Merodeadores de Hogwarts, quiero agradecer tanto el tiempo como las palabras que me has dedicado. Los Favoritos y los Seguidores, lectores silenciosos que me han acompañado detrás de la pantalla, es de agradecerse igualmente su preciada atención. Con este capítulo me despido oficialmente, dejando para la posteridad mi visión de lo que fue la época de los Merodeadores de la que poco sabemos. Por hoy, me despido tanto de estos pillos jóvenes como de sus aventuras y sentimientos. Con todo mi cariño, espero leernos más adelante, ya sea por algo mío o algo vuestro. Finalmente y después de tanto, ¡travesura realizada!_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Claurs,**

 **Candiiventura,**

 **Isabel-chan 56,**

 **Uvagrap,**

 **Evagante,**

 **GUEST,**

 **Karolita317,**

 **RubiSwartz,**

 **Herm,**

 **Dulce843,**

 **Sasha1209,**

 **Monse Granger.**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡Nox! —_


	25. Epílogo La piedra de la Resurreción

— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—_

* * *

 **=24. Epílogo=**

— **La piedra de la resurrección —**

* * *

— " _Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura" (Albus Dumbledore)_ **—**

* * *

Surgieron de la nada. Silenciosos como la niebla, incorpóreos pero más sólidos de lo que un fantasma podría ser. Con recuerdos tanto del pasado como del presente, como si hubieran pasado todo ese tiempo siguiendo los hechos desde un lugar lejano y apartado de la vida, pero no lo suficientemente aproximados a la muerte.

En el centro, Harry Potter de 17 años, con las ropas sucias y gastadas, con las gafas torcidas y los ojos cerrados, los estaba esperando. En su mano, era el poder de una piedra lo que los reunía ahí y quizás la causante de que supieran exactamente que hacían ahí.

James sonrió a Lily cuando ambos contemplaron orgullosos, al niño al que habían dado vida y por el que habían muerto para dejarlo crecer. Al que habían acompañado desde su nacimiento hasta ese momento, aunque él no hubiera podido verlos, escucharlos o tocarlos. Pero es que en realidad, el amor alojado en los corazones, no se puede palpar sino más bien sentir.

— Has sido muy valiente— dijo Lily cuando su hijo hubo contemplado su repentina aparición. Su voz detonaba orgullo, mezclado con un cariño infinito, que nadie podría imitar al dirigirse a él.

— Ya casi has llegado. Te hayas muy cerca. Estamos orgullosos de ti— intervino James con convicción, aunque le pareció que sus palabras, no alcanzaban a englobar todo lo que sentía al ver a su hijo en esos momentos. Orgullo, alegría, cariño, honor… Ninguna definición parecía alcanzar. Harry lo miró y un atisbo de sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.

— ¿Duele?— preguntó y Lily sintió deseos de correr y abrazarlo. Pero desde que lo recibió en sus brazos el 31 de julio de 1980, había deseado, nunca tener que soltarlo, si debía sincerarse.

— ¿Sí duele morir?— cuestionó Sirius con una dulce sonrisa, la misma, que le hubiera dedicado 16 años atrás, cuando la noche del 31 de Octubre se despidió de él, dejándolo en brazos de Hagrid— No, en absoluto. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido— acotó sin más, pues era la respuesta más cierta que se le venía a la cabeza.

— Y él se encargará de que sea rápido. Quiere acabar de una vez— habló Remus con tu típica voz tranquilizadora, sabia, claramente siempre siendo la voz lógica detrás del plan.

— No… No quería que ninguno de ustedes muriera por mí— se lamentó el chico— Lo siento…— susurró. Sus siguientes palabras fueron para Remus, pero el castaño no sentía en lo mínimo haber dado su vida por un mundo mejor.

James, Lily y Sirius, tuvieron deseos de asegurarle lo mismo que el castaño. James deseaba dejar en claro, que si su vida había acabado la noche de Halloween, lo único que había lamentado había sido no poder llevarle a comprar su primera escoba de carreras y verlo volar por los aires en cada partido de Quidditch.

Lily quería con todas sus fuerzas, asegurar que su muerte había sido para ella, cómo una madre debía morir, cómo Dorea Potter hubiera deseado perecer, como la señora Evans habría querido acompañarla: protegiendo lo que más amaba en el mundo, a su hijo.

Sirius se limitaría a decir, que la única mala experiencia que tuvo su muerte, fue sin duda perecer a manos de su atolondrada prima, aunque morir protegiendo al niño que dio luz a su vida cuando perdió a su familia, que le recordó durante 12 años que tenía un motivo para seguir con vida; eso era lo mejor que podría haber hecho al acercarse a la muerte.

— ¿Se quedarán conmigo?— preguntó Harry con timidez. Para todos, era obvio que pese a todo, aquel no era más que un muchacho de 17 años, tímido, frágil, joven. El miedo era lo más certero que podía sentir en esos momentos.

— Hasta el final— sentenció James. Y en sus palabras, no había más que verdad.

— ¿Y nadie podrá verlos?— cuestionó el pequeño Potter.

— Somos parte de ti. Los demás no pueden vernos— respondió Sirius, su dedo índice apuntó al corazón de Harry y el chico supo dónde se alojaban aquellos seres.

— Quédate a mi lado— pidió el chico y Lily pese a llevar muerta más de 10 años, vio en ese adolescente fuerte y valiente, al niño de 1 año que abrazó con fuerzas al saberse acorralada en su propio hogar. Y cómo aquella ocasión, en que Harry le infundió valor y seguridad para plantarse entre él y la muerte, fue ella la que en esos momentos, con su sonrisa y su simple esencia la que dio valor a su pequeño para seguir.

— Siempre—

Comenzaron a andar, Harry iba entre sus padres, como la familia que siempre debieron ser, con Sirius y Remus detrás como los miembros restantes de esa unión fuerte, poderosa y cálida. De vez en vez, James miraba a Harry o a su mujer, todavía seguro de que era esa imagen de las dos personas que más amaba, la que daba sentido a su mera esencia.

Anduvieron a través de dementores, pero los presentes eran tan poderosos en esencia, amor y protección que su frío nunca alcanzó a Harry, como si de _patronus_ se tratara. Se detuvieron al encontrar Mortífagos y fueron sus padres los que instaron a un Harry envuelto en la Capa de Invisibilidad a seguir.

Llegaron, por fin dónde Voldemort aguardaba y los Merodeadores reconocieron el claro como uno de los tantos escenarios que sirvió de ambiente para sus aventuras de Luna Llena. El Lord se alzó en medio de todos, no había cambiado a como Lily y James lo vieron la última noche de sus vidas. Harry surgió de la Capa, su cuerpo se materializó y al encarar a su enemigo, la Piedra de la Resurrección resbaló de sus manos y se perdió en la tierra.

Se miraron una vez más. Juntos de nuevo, los Tres Merodeadores se habían encontrado en la muerte para nunca más separarse, porque algo más fuerte que la amistad, los había unido en vida y los siguió hasta la muerte.

Ahí estaba, Remus Lupín. Castaño y delgado, de ojos tan dorados que brillaban como el oro y eran tan cálidos como el mismo astro rey. Su sonrisa siempre lánguida y tímida y su tez con muestras de heridas que portó hasta el final, como símbolo de su Licantropía. Reconocido por muchos como un sabio y erudito, destacado entre los suyos como un estratega y un mago poderoso. Un chico dispuesto siempre a dar la mano a quién lo necesitara, temeroso hasta de él mismo si eso significaba causar daño a alguien. Capaz de amar tanto, que ni el mismo lo comprendería. El planificador. El mediador. El perceptivo. _Lunático…_

Sirius Black, alto y con porte de príncipe. Con cabellos tan negros como el carbón y largos hasta sus hombros como todo un rebelde. Sus ojos grises, siempre lo identificarían como uno más del respetable linaje Black, aunque sus fuertes ideales y sus grandes convicciones le volvieran exiliado y repudiado entre sus parientes. Con la sonrisa de un gamberro y el guiño seductor que invita a pecar. Aquel capaz de soportar la injusticia de la vida, solo por la certeza de ser inocente. Aquel que arriesgaría su vida por saldar las cuentas de traidores y desinteresados. Aquel capaz de refutar las últimas palabras de su atacante con comentarios soeces o mordaces y llorar hasta el cansancio ante la pérdida de un ser amado. El seductor. El cómplice. El arriesga y gana. _Canuto…_

Y el último merodeador, James Potter. El de cabellos revueltos y azabaches como la negrura. El de sonrisa traviesa y voz picarona. El de ojos avellana, cálidos, juguetones y penetrantes. Aquel muchacho hijo de magos que nunca alardeó de posiciones y se educó bajo la equidad y la justicia. Aquel que confió hasta el final en sus amigos, a quiénes estuvo dispuesto a confiar incluso su vida (aunque aquello pudiera ser su más grande error) El muchacho que aprendió de su inmadurez y tras su idiotez adolescente se formó como un hombre valiente, leal y con una capacidad de amar, tan grande como pocos imaginarían. El que fue capaz de combatir sin arma por proteger a sus amados, el que acogió a un hermano por cariño y solidaridad, el que infringió la Ley por acompañar a un amigo y saberlo querido. El valiente. El leal. El protector. _Cornamenta…_

Y entre ellos, Lily Evans. La pelirroja. La erudita. La prefecta perfecta. Una mujer tan valiente como hermosa y tan fiel como intelectual. Hija de _muggles_ y bruja poderosa. La chica de ojos verdes que nunca dio la espalda a quién lo necesitó y luchó por la justicia hasta el final. La madre que dio su vida por salvar la de su hijo. La última merodeadora, la que conoció a su verdadero amor cuando la madurez llegó a sus vidas y arriesgo todo por compartir momentos inolvidables juntos a esos muchachos que tantos problemas anunciaban. La mejor compañía que Remus encontraba al leer. La mejor amiga que Sirius tenía al jugar. La única con la fuerza y el coraje de robar el corazón de un Merodeador y vivir una vida con él.

El momento llegó, la Piedra tocó la tierra, su poder se desvaneció y como si de una exhalación se tratara, los cuatro desaparecieron. Se disolvieron como al viento, penetrando en el sitio más seguro, cálido y reconfortante para sus dulces recuerdos. Los Merodeadores, vivieron por siempre, en el corazón de Harry Potter.

* * *

— _**¡Travesura Realizada!—**_


End file.
